The Rising Flag
by ripntear
Summary: Two centuries passed after the Great War. Amanda Amani. A wife and mother awokened from cryogenic sleep on vault 111, as the sole survivor. That is until, she discovers a secret part of the vault containing remnants of the extinct US military in cryogenic sleep. (My take on how Fallout 4 would happen with the Enclave as one of the factions the Sole Survivor can choose to join) AU
1. Prologue of an Aftermath

**Just to butt in this story that recently got onto my head. An idea that I'd based off my gameplay on Fallout 4, but the idea to change the known script on the game's storyline, this is the unexpected result.**

**Now to be fair honest, this is just an experimental story for me, especially when this is my first time making a Fallout fanfiction even despite playing Fallout 4. But wanting to get this idea out, I wanted to make sure I'd complete a day on having published this idea on Fanfiction, but this one of course like I said is based off my gameplay on Fallout 4. Just these first two chapters at least. **

**Now I'm sure we all know that in the beginning not too long after the very start of Fallout 4, the Minutemen is the first faction the Sole Survivor (aka player) to likely encounter, but what happens if we redo the script and only this time, with the Enclave before the Sole Survivor even encounters the Minutemen?**

**Name that will be used for the Sole Survivor on this fic is taken from my character's in-game name.**

**Disclaimer: Fallout 4 is owned by Bethesda.**

* * *

**_Song used_**

**_"Happy Judgement Day" by Neck Deep _**

* * *

_-Prologue of an Aftermath-_

"Honey?"

A woman called in softly as she stood on the doorway outside the bathroom.

There inside was her husband, Nate Amani. A former Sergeant and veteran on the US Army.

Seeing that her husband hasn't turned to face her and was still staring into his reflection on the mirror, she mentally sighed but smiled gently before slowly approaching from behind.

"War. War never changes..."

Her husband, Nate quietly said.

Gently wrapping her arms around her husband, the woman smiled.

"We're going to get late at the Veteran's Hall if we don't hurry. We only have about twenty-six minutes."

She said softly with a gentle smile and seeing Nate's reflection in the mirror smiling back gently at her, her husband replied.

"Just practicing my speech, Amanda."

The woman, Amanda chuckled softly before replying shortly.

"You'll do fine honey, trust me. Now stop hogging the mirror and get dressed."

Nate smiled and gave a slow nod with a kiss on her forehead.

Now walking out of the bathroom with Amanda seeing Nate with a smile walking onto a small decorated bedroom with a crib inside. She smiled seeing her husband soon walk out of the room carrying an infant child. Their infant son, Shaun but shortly, her attention was caught by the television with on the news channel, their Mister Handy robot, Codsworth had his full attention watching the news while floating just in from of the television. Amanda was about to see what the news was about until she heard the doorbell ringing.

Deciding to head to open the door, she was met with a man in his early thirties, wearing a desert brow coat and fedora, a clipboard in his hands with a bright smile on his slightly wrinkled face.

"Good morning, Ma'am! Vault Tec calling!"

The man greeted cheerfully.

Amanda raised her brow with her head slightly tilting to her side.

"Vault Tec? What's it about?"

"Why were about you, Ma'am! And helping secure you and your family's future! You see, Vault Tec is the foremost builder of state-of-the-art underground fallout shelters."

Amanda was about to reply only to be interrupted by Codsworth.

"Uh, mum! Sir! You might want to see what's on the news..."

Turning halfway to the mister handy, Amanda replied.

"Codsworth?"

"Oh, and not to be rude, ma'am, but I am quite in a hurry, too."

Turning her attention back to the Vault Tec representative, Amanda saw him now holding his clipboard in front of her with a pen. She frowned before folding her arms firmly before listening.

"You can't begin how happy that I am to finally get to speak with you. I've been trying to for days to speak to your husband originally, but seeing he's a busy fellow, this is a matter of utmost urgency, I assure you."

Amanda nearly bit the side of her lower lip with a bitter frown.

"Go. A-Fucking. Way."

She simply responded with a harsh tone.

"Won't take but a moment, Ma'am! Just to make sure you're cleared for entrance in the unforeseen event of- Eherm- ... Total atomic annihilation."

Hearing Nate's voice responding to Codsworth, Amanda clearly wore an annoyed frown on her face. But to see that the man was still there waiting for her response, she mentally cursed before giving a reply.

"Fine... Tell me more."

"I am here today to tell you that because of your family's service to our country, you have been preselected entrance into the local Vault, Vault 111."

Amanda raised a brow for a moment before tilting her head to her side.

"What's so important about all this?"

"Why nothing than your entire future! If you haven't noticed, Ma'am, this country has gone to heck on a hand basket- If you excuse my language. The big 'Kaboom' is... It's inevitable, I'm afraid. And coming sooner than you may think. If you catch my meaning."

Amanda bitterly frowned with a slight grumble by to see the Vault Tec representative immediately raising hands in calming demeanor, she only stared and allowed for the man to continue.

"Now I know you're a busy fellow too, so, I won't take up much of your time. It is um, precious, commodity."

Finally, giving up with an irritated sigh, Amanda gestured for the man to continue but not before giving a response.

"Fine, fine. Tell about these, shelters..."

"Vaults, if you will. Luxury accommodations, where you can wait out the horrors of nuclear devastation."

Having enough already of what the representative said, Amanda wore a bitter frown before finally signing her name on the list of few names on the clipboard that the man shortly handed to her.

"You are last on the list. Have a good day, Ma'am and a bright future in Vault 111!"

It was all the representative ever said before quickly making his leave, with a run.

Amanda was then about to approach Codsworth with Nate and Shaun only to hear a loud siren coming right outside.

"Oh dear... It's happening..."

Hearing Codsworth quietly said, Amanda was immediately approached by Nate, who had their baby Shaun secured in his arms as he rushed to her.

"Amanda honey, we have to go now!"

"What? Nate, what's going on?"

"No time to explain honey, we need to move now!"

Amanda didn't have the time to react to all of what's happening as at this moment, she was pulled by Nate outside the house with Shaun in his arm and all three made it outside to see on the road, their lovely neighborhood in Sanctuary Hills was now on mass panic with its own neighboring people, all running around scared, some shoving luggage on their vehicles, and the sight of a military truck blocking the main road with armed military personnel addressing some of their neighbors going atop of a small hill.

At that point, Amanda didn't need to figure out why only a few was being instructed as she grabbed onto Nate's hand and immediately towed him and their infant, Shaun, atop of the small hill to where the other neighbors were headed.

"Amanda where are we?- Vault Tec? Amanda! I don't think we'll be allowed to get in-"

"It's okay honey! I signed my name for us to have a spot on the vault after meeting a Vault Tec representative-"

They were both interrupted to see not everyone who were addressed to head atop the small hill weren't allowed access inside the blocking fences entering Vault 111.

Seeing two Vault 111 guards with clipboards reading names, Amanda saw Nate giving her an unsure look but feeling his hand gently squeezing hers she pulled them pass through the protesting people being blocked by two military personnel on T-60 and T51b suit of power armors.

"Stop it right there ma'am, sir! We need to make sure you're on the list!"

One of the Vault 111 guards quickly said, as the people was now becoming violent and some now starting to push past the soldiers on power armors who were both trying to keep off the other civilians from entering the fences.

"One name is enough to let my family and me in the vault, yes?"

"Yes, Ma'am but what is your name?"

"Amanda Amani, this is my husband and our baby boy."

Amanda quickly replied, and seeing the guard looking through the names written on the clipboard, he turned his head back up to her and Nate with a nod before stepping aside for them to pass through.

"You're cleared! You may now enter Vault 111!"

Immediately rushing inside with Nate and Shaun, Amanda's eyes grew wide in shock at what she saw at the sky by the time she and Nate were addressed to step on a large elevator platform along with some of their few lucky neighbors that were allowed through the entrance.

"Oh my god..."

Amanda started to shake, her hand now gripping on Nate's tightly in grimace.

"Amanda! Amanda! Look at me honey!"

As her attention was caught by her husband, Amanda still couldn't find her eyes to look at him as her eyes stared into the distant on below the sky was a mushroom cloud and a loud explosion as the elevator platform began lowering them down inside Vault 111.

"We're going to be okay, honey! We're going to be okay!"

_..._

They were going to be okay. That's what Nate said to assure her. But, how was being frozen on a cryogenic pod assure her?

It was cold inside, her skin feeling the cold breeze being locked in on the cry pod she's in. Only the small glass window was what assured her that they're okay. Looking through the glass was another set of problems pods with other Vault dwellers frozen in place. The one cryogenic pod directly in front of her, was her husband inside and in his arms was their baby, Shaun.

Amanda wanted to smile only to be interrupted by two unknown individuals suddenly entering the pod chamber. A man and a woman walking towards the pod where Nate and Shaun are.

The pod opened, and Nate. Oh Nate, was starting to move with Shaun in his arms as Amanda only watched her husband now asking the two others.

"Oh thank god! Are you here to help us? How long has it taken since we've been held frozen- Wait... Why are the other pods still closed?-"

The man pulled out a gun before pointing it at Nate's forehead.

"Give us the child."

"What? No! NO!"

Nate immediately exclaimed as he began moving Shaun out of view in his arms.

"HAND OVER THE CHILD!"

The woman then demanded and began trying to pull Shaun off Nate's arms, with Shaun now crying.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING SHAUN!"

Nate angrily shouted as he shoved the woman before trying to retaliate against the man while trying to keep Shaun closely in his arm.

Amanda wanted to break out of the pod she's in, but she couldn't. She was still motionless. Watching, freezing. But seeing the sight of her baby Shaun finally being taken away from Nate while he was retaliating at the man with a gun, Amanda saw Nate was about to attack the woman who now had Shaun in her arms, only for Nate to be shot directly into his head by the man who immediately aimed the gun at him.

Amanda wanted to do something. But the pod was preventing her. She was conscious, but she couldn't move, neither scream. She was still being frozen at the time. Now seeing the pod in front of hers closing, Nate's lifeless corpse locked inside, Amanda saw the man who had shot her husband dead. A man wearing an odd outfit with metal plates on some parts of his body as sort of armor. And lastly. A noticeable scar on his bald headed face with a beard.

"Good thing we still have you as backup."

Amanda wanted to break out of the pod to attack the man. This man, who just murdered her husband. But she couldn't. All that she could do was watch as the man, and the woman left with her baby Shaun. And the sight of her husband, Nate being frozen back on the cryogenic pod again, only this time, as a corpse.

Amanda wanted to move. She wanted to scream. She wanted to break out of the pod she's in to try to go after those two unknown people to get her baby back. But all that she could do was watch, right until she finally went unconscious before being frozen once again.

* * *

**And there's the first entry right there and again, this is just an experimental story for my writings, but I'll see if I can come up on releasing another chapter.**

**ripntear **


	2. Amanda Amani

**So, here's another chapter I came up on releasing. Now just to set this aside, I need to tell that I was taking this story process a bit slow as I am still getting used to in the Fallout world. But here I present the second chapter, so for now, enjoy.**

* * *

_-Amanda Amani-_

"Give us the child."

"What? No! NO!"

"HAND OVER THE CHILD!"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING SHAUN!"

*BLAM!*

"Critical failure in Cryogenic Array. All Vault residents must vacate immediately."

A loud computerized voice was heard from outside of the cryogenic pod.

Slowly gaining consciousness, Amanda's eyes immediately opened at the sound of the cryogenic pod opening, releasing the cold temperature out and allowing herself to finally exit the pod.

Her fingers finally starting to twitch, Amanda's head slowly began to turn her head to look around as she slowly emerged out of the cryogenic pod.

Feeling her legs almost limp as if looking like a toddler taking it's first steps, Amanda was forced onto the floor with her knees. She couldn't feel much of her limbs able to move, but trying to do so, she grabbed at the now opened pod for support as she slowly tried to get back up, and there her head turned to the pod right in front her.

Sealed close inside was Nate, but rather, frozen now as a long gone corpse, for god knows how long.

Slowly, Amanda shuffled her way towards the cryogenic pod where her spouse remained sealed frozen.

"Oh god..."

She breathed heavily at the sight of Nate through the small window.

"N-Nate..."

She swallowed hard as her palms firmly planted onto the pod, her eyes staring through the small window and onto her spouse almost as if peacefully frozen in place but trying to open it to end failing, Amanda frustratingly tried to pull the door on the pod open, but to no avail failed again.

"Come on! There has to be a release..."

As frustrated as she was now, all that Amanda ever wanted was to open the pod. But noticing the small control panels, she noticed a few buttons on the one control panel just right next to Nate's cryogenic pod. Trying to press the buttons each only to hear loud buzzes from the pod, she then pulled a red lever switch that she saw just below the panel, which finally opened the pod.

"Come on, come on, come on! Oh, god..."

"Critical failure in Cryogenic Array. All Vault residents must vacate immediately."

As the pod opened, she felt the coldness wind passed her. But it was rather, dead inside the pod.

Finally, Amanda pressed herself against Nate's cold lifeless body, where her hand reached to hold onto his, her head-turning up to his.

"I'm sorry, Nate... I'm so sorry... That I couldn't... Do anything... I'm very sorry..."

She closed her eyes just before tears began running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Nate... I'm sorry... This was all my fault..."

Amanda quietly sobbed on his chest, but gently squeezing his solid frozen hand, she opened her eyes before slowly getting off her dead spouse. Her eyes firmly focused on him with her face showing guilt, mourn and the bitter anger.

She couldn't do anything. Amanda knew that. But now and right now that she's fully awake. Maybe now, she can try to do something. Anything.

Letting go of Nate's hand, Amanda cleared her throat and therefore began.

"I'll find who did this. And I'll get Shaun back... I promise..."

She was determined to find her husband's murderer. Determined to find and get back Shaun. But, she needed a start...

Gently removing the ring off Nate's ring finger, Amanda took one last look on her husband before forcing herself to hold back more tears wanting to escape her eyes.

Turning away to check on the other pods to see if their former neighbors were still inside their cryo pods, Amanda was rather in shock to see the same thing to the other vault dwellers. Their former neighbors once, now completely frozen solid corpses. All in each except for Nate who was directly shot in the head before being frozen as an already corpse.

Looking through the small window, and staring on the frozen dead dweller once used to be her neighbor, Amanda grimaced at the sight, and all pods each were the same. It's dwellers frozen dead.

"Why would Vault Tec do this..."

She thoughtfully said quietly in wonder, but then it hit her.

"I can't be the only one left... HELLO! ANYONE!?"

Approaching the other pods again to check, it was all the same. Each had malfunctioned, obviously, thanks to that still ongoing computerized voice on the intercom repeating its message.

"Why? Why'd they do this…?"

Looking around, she found a Pip Boy just laying on the floor. Picking it up and putting it on her wrist, Amanda powered it on and seeing it in perfect condition and working, it might come useful to her.

As she continued looking around, she found a terminal at the far end of the set of cryo pods.

Almost crippling her way toward the terminal with a small label 'Vault 111 Monitoring Terminal' written just below the terminal screen, she powered it on and the came on the screen were all in green font.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Thank you for choosing Vault Tec! **

**[Cryogenic Array]•**

**[Life Support]**

**[Pod Occupant Status]**

* * *

Amanda took a deep breath as she saw each of the entries on the terminal before selecting the first Cryogenic Array entry.

* * *

**:::Cryogenic Array:::**

**Offline. Premature termination resulting in system failure. Isolated manual and remote overrides detected. Controls disabled.**

* * *

That must answer the cryogenic failure on the rest of the others' cryo pods as Amanda wondered herself. But it wasn't a complete answer. Trying to maintain herself from anger now with a clenched fist, Amanda decided to click on the next entry.

* * *

**:::Life Support:::**

**Offline. Premature termination resulting in system failure. Isolated manual and remote overrides detected. Controls disabled.**

* * *

Amanda frowned. Just the same, but then selected on the final entry.

* * *

**:::Pod Occupant Status:::**

**Unknown - Pod door manual override engaged**

**[Pod C1: Mrs. Callahan]**

**[Pod C2: Mr. Callahan]**

**[Pod C3: Mrs. Able]**

**[Pod C4: Mr. Able]**

**[Pop C5: Mr. Amani and Shaun (infant)]**

**[Pod C6: Mrs. Amani]**

**[Pod C7: Mrs. Russel]**

**[Pod C8: Mr. Russel]**

* * *

After some time she took to process all of what she read on the terminal, Amanda finally decided to find her exit out of the vault, and retracing the way to a closed sliding door she recalled she along with Nate and the other dwellers took for entry in the pods, Amanda cursed only to find the door to be locked.

"Malfunction in emergency exit door override. Please contact your Vault Tec maintenance representative for service."

She heard the computerized voice through the intercom again. Amanda frowned, this time her teeth gritting.

Thankfully now, she was slowly regaining balance and control on herself from the struggle of clipping her way to another sliding door where she took another route out of the cryogenic pod chamber and as she entered the sliding door, she walked right in on another cryogenic pod chamber, where Amanda also decided to check on each pod in hopes to find at least anyone still alive. Most of the dwellers on each pod were all just like the rest of the other dwellers on the first chamber she was in. All were frozen and dead due to cryogenic malfunction.

Noticing a terminal on the wall, Amanda decided to check on the terminal and therefore, she got the same entries from the Cryogenic Array and Life Support entries.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Thank you for choosing Vault Tec!**

**[Cryogenic Array]**

**[Life Support]**

**[Pod Occupant Status] •**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Thank you for choosing Vault Tec!**

**:Pod Occupant Status:**

**[Pod B1: Mr. DiPietro]**

**[Pod B2: Cindy Cofran]**

**[Pod B3: Mrs. Whitfield]**

**[Pod B4: Mrs. Cofran]**

**[Pod B5: Mr. Whitfield]**

**[Pod B6: Mr. Cofran]**

* * *

Deciding to head out of the chamber, Amanda found another accessible sliding door and gaining access through, she found a small corridor leading to east which led her to a security office. Figuring she entered a room only accessible for the Vault Tec staff, she then found a terminal on a work desk sat in a front of lockers and drawers, along with a wooden table with an empty mug and a stimpack that she decided to simply take. And as of the terminal perhaps, she can get something out of that, like a hint or clue to at least give her some information on what happened on the vault while she was frozen. It had started to bother her when she finally saw all the dwellers dead on their cryogenic pods, that led her to wondering whatever even happened to the staff and scientists of vault 111.

Checking in on the terminal, Amanda found a different set of entries.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**[VAULT 111 SECURITY INSTRUCTIONS]•**

**[Operations Protocol Manual]**

**[Security Logs]**

* * *

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SECURITY EYES ONLY **** VIOLATION VTP - 01011:::**

**:::VAULT 111 SECURITY INSTRUCTIONS:::**

**Vault 111 is designed to test the long-term effects of suspended animation on unaware, human subjects. Security staff are responsible for maintaining installation integrity and monitoring science staff activity.**

* * *

Amanda froze as she only stood quietly motionless. Human subjects? That was never part of what the Vault Tec Representative said. It was not even close to it. She never even expected such a thing when she signed her name for her family and herself to get a spot on the vault, and only the fact that her family would get a spot on the vault 111 which was why she signed her name on the list to be a 'Dweller' on the Vault in the first place. But after seeing what only happened to the others on their malfunctioned cryogenic pods, and now just by reading what was on this security terminal... Amanda came into wondering.

_'Was the Vault even meant to save people in the first place?'_

Deciding to shake away her thought, Amanda continued on reading.

* * *

**Under no circumstances are staff allowed to deviate from assigned duties. Insubordination or interference with Vault operations are capital offenses. Security staff are allowed to use lethal force.**

* * *

It was an experiment. They were being experimented the whole time, but to do so... Vault Tec had to get test subjects for their scientists to perform the experiment on... And they finally had the opportunity to get some on October 23, 2077. That very unfaithful day on where the bombs dropped during the Great War. Using the nuclear fallout as a way to get their human test subjects into the vault for experimentation, leading to those cryogenic pods...

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**[VAULT 111 SECURITY INSTRUCTIONS]**

**[Operations Protocol Manual]•**

**[Security Logs]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Operations Protocol Manual:::**

**[Resident Admittance]•**

**[Staff Duties]**

**[All Clear & Evacuation]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Operations Protocol Manual:::**

**:::Resident Admittance:::**

**Upon activation notice from Vault Tec, all personnel are required to report to the Entry Area and assist with admittance of Vault Residents. Security personnel will maintain order and ensure that no personnel or residents attempt to evacuate the Vault.**

**Research staff will be responsible for resident intake and each of the designated cryogenic pod. Residents not accounted for in the manifest should be asked to step aside and detained forcefully by security if necessary.**

* * *

Was that where it all went down? Why the vault had no staff to be seen, and not a single one was even to be found? Amanda was starting to get conclusions of her own, but the thought of finding out more, she proceeded to read on the terminal.

* * *

**Once all residents have been sealed into their preservation chambers dispose off any detainees. Vault entryway must remain sealed under any circumstances.**

* * *

Amanda was now starting to wonder. Just what even happened to the rest of the science staff with all this? Also, the Vault security? And for those who weren't on the list... Detainees?

The people she recalled protesting, begged to be let in through and inside the Vault, were killed? And what even happened to the military personnel guarding the fences that day when the bombs dropped? Where they even allowed going in? It was getting far-fetched but, was this Vault only designed and designated for the science and security staff? If so where are they now? She has to know more to find out...

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Operations Protocol Manual:::**

**[Resident Admittance]**

**[Staff Duties]•**

**[All Clear & Evacuation]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Operations Protocol Manual:::**

**:::Staff Duties:::**

**[Science Staff]•**

**[Security Personnel]**

**[Facility Service & Maintenance]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Operations Protocol Manual:::**

**:::Staff Duties:::**

**:::Science Staff:::**

**Most of the research team must daily monitor vital signs of cryogenically preserved residents. Cardiopulmonary and cognitive activity in a particular must be recorded hourly.**

**Lifesaving intervention is only permitted if greater than 80% of the resident population has perished while in cryogenic suspension, and must not interrupt suspension.**

**Independent research is encouraged, and is left to Overseer discretion.**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Operations Protocol Manual:::**

**:::Staff Duties:::**

**:::Security Personnel:::**

**Security patrols are to be carried out on a constant eight-hour rotation. Security priorities include:**

**— Monitoring signs of intrusion**

**— Checking for atmosphere leaks**

**— Settling disputes among personnel**

**— Enforcement of regulations set forth by the Overseer**

**— Enforcement of regulations set forth by Vault Tec**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Operations Protocol Manual:::**

**:::Staff Duties:::**

**:::Facility Service & Maintenance:::**

**Due to nature of Vault 111, personnel will be expected to perform duties outside their normal qualifications, such as janitorial duties, and food preparation.**

**The exact distribution of these roles are left to Overseer discretion.**

* * *

Although, if Amanda could remember when they were being instructed by scientists on getting into cryo pods, she couldn't recall seeing that much of a staff on this Vault run by the scientists, and the Vault staff, but how were these maintenance services even performed when barely anyone is to be seen? Needless to say, not even a single sign of any Vault Tec staff and personnel there be now. Perhaps this was a tiny vault that it only required enough staff and personnel to man the vault?

After some time of thinking, Amanda continued to get more and as much of information as she can get about vault 111.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Operations Protocol Manual:::**

**[Resident Admittance]**

**[Staff Duties]**

**[All Clear & Evacuation]•**

* * *

**:":Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**::"All Clear & Evacuation:::**

**[All Clear Message]•**

**[Mandatory Shelter Period]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::All Clear & Evacuation:::**

**:::All Clear Message:::**

**Following a nuclear event, Vault Tec will monitor hazards such as radiation levels, enemy invasion, subsequent attacks, and other factors. Once conditions are deemed safe, this terminal will receive an all clear notice.**

**Upon receiving the all clear notice, Vault Tec personnel may be evacuated at Overseer discretion. Disregard any notices from organizations or individuals not associated with Vault Tec. Including Government and Military. Residents are not to be disrupted or evacuated. Vault Tec will attend to their needs remotely once Vault 111 staff has been evacuated.**

* * *

And all of this. This entire experiment was only to be known by Vault Tec, and it's employees, and not even the Government and Military is to be aware of, or any individual not associated with Vault Tec. Amanda was starting to question: What was the main purpose of Vault Tec? More specifically... What was their true intentions?

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::All Clear & Evacuation:::**

**:::Mandatory Shelter Periods:::**

**Vault 111 is classified as a short-term assignment. Non-resident personnel are expected to carry out research duties and basic maintenance while awaiting the all clear signal to evacuate.**

**In the absence of an all clear message from Vault Tec, the Overseer may elect to evacuate staff after a mandatory shelter period of 180 days of containment. Under circumstances may vault 111 staff evacuate during this shelter period, unless receiving the all clear message from Vault Tec.**

* * *

This sent a chill down Amanda's spine. The thought of being a human test subject was already enough to disturb her and the thought of Vault Tec keeping itself and it's preserved residents isolated even from the Government and Military, then what was their main purpose in the first place for when the bombs dropped? Although Amanda had the conclusion of this Vault wasn't that made to save people. Thanks to the information that she got, but she just couldn't help but feel bothered about the isolation, the secrecy of Vault Tec had it's experimenting on its vault residents. Hell, she was still wondering what even happened to the staff on this Vault. But perhaps learning a bit more and about this Overseer may help to give her information.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**[Operations Protocol Manual]**

**[Security Logs]•**

* * *

As she got onto the security logs, Amanda saw five entries. First four entries were months, dates, and the years, making the fifth one labeled, 'LAST ENTRY.'

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Security Logs::::**

**[October 23, 2077]•**

**[December 25, 2077]**

**[March 14, 2078]**

**[April 23, 2078]**

**[LAST ENTRY]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Security Logs:::**

**:::October 23, 2077:::**

**God. It finally happened. The world's over. Barely got all the residents inside. Not everyone made it...**

**Now it's just us and these icebergs. I don't get it. Eggheads tried to explain to me that keeping them frozen is a big experiment. For a better future or something. I don't know. It just doesn't seem right that we were smiling at them all that time before putting them on ice. Shouldn't we have told them something?**

* * *

At that point Amanda had to restrain herself. It was from both shuddering in fear and anger at what was all revealed about this Vault through this terminal. And to think of blaming herself now that Nate's gone and Shaun's taken away, Amanda could only imagine how the three of them would end up if she didn't even sign her name on the list to be on this Vault. But then again, here she was, alive but without her husband and son. Alive, and alone.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Security Logs:::**

**:::December 25, 2077:::**

**Christmas' underground. Got together with the rest of the security boys and support staff and had a little party. Best gift that got handed out was a Fancy Lad Snack Cake that wasn't too stale.**

**None of the scientists came. Overseer wasn't there either. I just don't get them. They're hiding something from us? Another company secret only for the higher ups?**

**Whatever. Just a few more months until the All Clear is supposed to come through. Then we can start rebuilding.**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Security Logs:::**

**:::March 14, 2078:::**

**Only a few more weeks left in our mandatory shelter period. Everyone's getting stir crazy. Some people are even saying the All Clear Signal is never coming. We can't stay here much longer, that's for sure. It's not just the fact that I've been staring at the same break room, and bunk bed for over six months. It's the fact that we only have enough food left for another few months. Tops.**

**The Overseer keeps telling everyone to be patient, focus on work. He's definitely keeping us out of the loop. Something bad is going on. I just know it.**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Security Logs:::**

**:::April 23, 2078:::**

**The main door accessing the vault exit is malfunctioning. Now the only way out is through the Overseer's evacuation tunnel, how convenient for him. He has one of the science team watching the door into his office at all times from a little makeshift checkpoint.**

**Got invited to a meeting tonight. Support staffers and security only. Sounds like I'm not the only one with an axe to grind.**

* * *

_'Now Vault Tec keeps information from their people? What the hell?'_

Amanda thought to herself. It was rather odd that even the very own rest of it's staff weren't given information about Vault Tec's experimentation, but to think of this All Clear message passing its deadline to evacuate the staff, why didn't it come? And why didn't the Overseer evacuated all of their staff if the All Clear notice weren't to come in the first place? The months, and dates, dating these logs already suggested that it was time to evacuate, either from receiving the All Clear, or from the Overseer's discretion, and yet, they remained, not because they didn't receive the All Clear notice. It was from the Overseer himself. And hell, to think that Vault Tec would simply just tend to the needs of the frozen residents of Vault 111 if all staff were evacuated, Amanda got her answer that most of them, or rather, none of them were meant to be kept safe on this Vault. In fact just by remembering the set of cryogenically frozen people on the cryo chambers, she realized that most of them were just extras. She, Nate and even their baby Shaun were just extras, in case any if experiment goes wrong. They were the backup.

And now as she began to wonder... How did it all went down? More precisely. How did it all ended out for everyone here on Vault 111 during those times?

Focusing her eyes back on the terminal, Amanda selected on the final entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Security Logs:::**

**:::LAST ENTRY:::**

**No All Clear from Vault Tec is coming. We need to leave. We're all but out of food. I almost murdered Stanley for dropping a damn salt cracker on the floor.**

**A handful of us confronted the Overseer on opening up the Vault. I never knew a man that small could shout that loud. Now he's locked himself in his office along with the rest of the science staff. We're supposed to hand over any food, weapons, and medicine we have by tonight, or there's, "going to be consequences."**

**I've talked to everyone. It's time. One way or another, we're getting out of this Vault.**

* * *

And there, Amanda got half of the answer to her question on how it ended for these Vault Tec personnel. But it was only partial. Half that she didn't get was the proof of whatever remains of the Vault 111 staff and scientists. She wanted to know, how it resulted between this security with support staff, and the science staff with the Overseer.

It was all too much time take in, but as she finally came to stop on her thoughts, Amanda decided to find the Overseer's office to access that evacuation tunnel for exit. That was the only way out of this vault now...

Retracing her steps back to where she came from, she found another corridor leading to east again, this time, leading her to a small break room.

Few tables and chairs, some bunk beds alongwith a small shower station and a work desk with a terminal placed atop.

Checking over the terminal, Amanda saw the entries, only the first one was deemed interesting aside from the last two.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**VAULT-TEC RECREATION TERMINAL **

**[OVERSEER MEMO]•**

**[TOP TEN]**

**[Play Tape]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**VAULT-TEC RECREATION TERMINAL **

**:::OVERSEER MEMO:::**

**Remember, use of the recreation terminal is a privilege. If work performance declines, this privilege may be revoked. Enjoy responsibly.**

* * *

Turning around to find another route, Amanda continued east down a small hall, there she encountered what appeared to be a wheezing cockroach. Rather, bizarre. An oversized cockroach.

The cockroach turned to face her directly, with its legs starting to move, ready to attack.

Amanda waited for the cockroach to get close, and as much as disgusted as she was now at the sight of an overgrown insect, she quickly stomped her foot on it, a loud crunch and squished sound echoed on the small dark hall.

"Giant... Roaches? Oh, god... This can't be right..."

She muttered to herself, and in disgust almost tried to not to vomit but not from the squished roach. It was from the foul stench that came through the hall as she continued on her way.

The hall was dark, save for the small light lamps on the walls Amanda arrived at a small room, and a small balcony she found a skeleton wearing the same blue jumpsuit of the vault with the 111 in yellow marked on the back of the suit itself. God, the smell was horrible.

Trying to inspect the skeleton, Amanda quickly spun around at the sound of wheezing. God...

There as she turned around she saw two of the same overgrown cockroaches about to attack her. Nothing harmful enough she thought, she easily stomped and squished each to hear a wheezing in pain from both roaches.

"Great... Must've been the radiation effect..."

She muttered, and continuing in the small balcony, there she came across various skeletons. All wearing old worn out lab coats, and others, wearing the same jumpsuit as the first skeleton that she found, only these were wearing the Vault security armors. All were not in good condition, and laid everywhere were improvised handheld weapons. A rusted fire axe, bloodstained walls, and a rusted pipe penetrated on top of a skull on one of the scientists' skeletons. Amanda got the other half of the answer to her question on how the tension between these vault staff resulted. The guards and support staff wanted out of the vault, but the science staffs with the Overseer kept them in. And that tension between them resulted into this. This should be expected...

Ignoring the disturbing sight she found a short corridor leading to a medium-sized room, on the wall next to the doorway was a rusted plate written 'Overseer's Office.'

Amanda peeked inside, just In case, for any of those mutated roaches, she let out a sigh of relief to find no one and finally entered the room. Drawers, scattered papers, and a circular office work desk with a terminal. Behind the round desk was an office chair laying on the floor, and there laid was a shorter skeleton wearing the same vault jumpsuit under an old lab coat. The Overseer.

Approaching the skeleton, Amanda took one short look before noticing a pistol on the desk. Two spares of 10 mm round boxes on a drawer, she took all three with her before turning her attention to the terminal.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: Overseer eyes only**

**[VAULT 111 OVERSEER INSTRUCTIONS]**

**[Cryolator]•**

**[Operations Protocol Manual]**

**[Overseer's Log]**

**[Open Evacuation Tunnel]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: Overseer eyes only**

**:::Cryolator:::**

**I've long dreamed of making cryogenic freezing making in portable, on-demand form. The Cryolator is my latest attempt. Thankfully we're in no short supply of chemicals and components I need to tinker with the prototype. It's a nice way to occupy the time as we wait for the All Clear signal**

* * *

A prototype? Of course. Like said on the terminal on the security office, 'Independent research is encouraged' so technically, this shouldn't be breaking any rules and regulations here on the Vault. Interesting as Amanda thought herself perhaps, but her main focus was getting out of the vault. But not until she gets information about the Overseer of Vault 111.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: Overseer eyes only**

**:::Overseer's Log:::**

**[Preparations]•**

**[October 23]**

**[System Malfunction]**

**[Supplies Running Low]**

**[Mutiny]**

* * *

"This ought to be worth the information..."

Amanda muttered as she selected on the Preparations entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: Overseer eyes only**

**:::Overseer's Log:::**

**:::Preparations:::**

**The final staff orientation is complete, all but a few of the residents down in Sanctuary Hills has been enrolled, and several from Concord as well. Vault Tec supervisors came up this week to do a technical review with me. This vault is ready to open.**

**I can only imagine what wonders our residents will get to witness. The notion of leaping forward in time — I almost wish I could join them and see the promise of our future realized.**

* * *

This gave Amanda a thought to wonder. Just, how long exactly had she been frozen on the cryogenic pod? Although the year now is 2078 as she read on the security logs back on the security office so, it should only be a year after the bombs dropped. Right?

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: Overseer eyes only**

**:::Overseer's Log:::**

**:::October 23:::**

**It's happened. We were lucky that most of the staff was nearby when the early warning came through. We had less than expected, but only Nordhagen was missing when we sealed the entrance.**

**Resident Admittance went smoothly. Everyone made it, even the family that waited until the last minute. I was worried there would be more suspicion, but things happened so fast for these people. They must have been too overwhelmed to question the cryogenic pods.**

**Not to mention, we had expected a few more attendances to be here in the Vault with us, aside from Nordhagen of course, were the extra two personnel handpicked by the military to be a part of the Vault and to act as Vault security supervisors. — A shame. I was seeing interest in those power armors those two had been issued for use. But I guess, what we have here should do, we have enough supplies to last us another year or so, but just enough and the small amount of weapons to arm ourselves in case of enemy invasion.**

* * *

So there was a few more to be in the Vault, but didn't have the time to get in when the bombs dropped, minus those guards on the fences that day that were expected to be here as well. But in the mention of power armor... Amanda recalled when Nate finally came back home, he once mentioned how it was used in combat. How he was issued one in his action. She remembered seeing a dreamy smile was on her husband's face as he told her how he felt safe and secured wearing his service T-51c power armor. A weak smile crept on Amanda's face. Taking a mental note, power armor is one aside from the wedding ring and fondly memory is to remember her husband by.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: Overseer eyes only**

**:::Overseer's Log:::**

**:::System Malfunction:::**

**Strange issue today with pod C3. Subject appeared to be having hearth palpitations. Nothing life-threathening, but usual. We realized almost too late that the pod was malfunctioning. The Cryogenic Array almost started thawing her out.**

**We're not sure, but I suspect hiccup in Vault Tec's remote override systems may have sent, and errant signal. We'll have to keep an eye out. I only hope their systems are reliable once we evacuate the staff.**

* * *

So, Mrs. Able had hearth palpitations, and yet none of these scientists and hell, even the Overseer didn't attempt to save her when they can do so. But then again they weren't allowed to interfere... That should answer why...

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: Overseer eyes only**

**:::Overseer's Log:::**

**:::Supplies Running Low:::**

**There's been no All Clear signal yet, even though we're nearing the end of the 180-day Mandatory Shelter Period. Supplies were never intended to last much more than that, and despite my best efforts, people are beginning to question what we're doing down here.**

**If people think we could just leave when the 180 days are up, they're insane. The Radioactive exposure would still be potent enough to fry everyone if the Vault seals are breached that early. The whole point of the All-Clear was to receive additional instructions from the main office. From other of this vault, of course.**

**I don't know what to do. I can't open the Vault. But I can't expect our supplies to last forever either. I just have to keep everything under control until the All-Clear. . .**

* * *

The Overseer must've been conflicted when he wrote this entry on the terminal. And a main office? From other of Vault 111? There was never an entry anywhere around when they got through the fences, only the large elevator platform was what got them down below the surface just in time as the bombs dropped. This was getting confusing as Amanda wondered, but setting aside the thought, she selected the final entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: Overseer eyes only**

**:::Overseer's Log:::**

**:::Mutiny:::**

**A faction led by the security personnel has turned against me, demanding they be allowed to leave the Vault. Idiots. I will not open the Vault to be irradiated out there.**

**Now I'm thankful that we missed our three other attendances along the rest of our security staff left outside when the bombs dropped. I somehow figured, we would eventually come into this situation. I just, didn't pay much attention to it at first . . .**

**So now I'm consolidating the remaining supplies, as well as putting the staff on lockdown after confiscating what little amount of weapons on the armory we had in store. We're going to have to start prioritizing who deserves what little food we have left. I've been too damn generous with the rations.**

**But if people don't like it ? Well, that's fewer mouths to feed . . .**

* * *

"That should explain the whole situation on what happened to the staff here... No one made it out of the Vault alive..."

Amanda quietly began before backing up the terminal to select Open Evacuation Tunnel entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: Overseer eyes only**

**[VAULT 111 OVERSEER INSTRUCTIONS]**

**[Cryolator]**

**[Operations Protocol Manual]**

**[Overseer's Log]**

**[Open Evacuation Tunnel]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Clearance: Overseer eyes only**

**The personnel evacuation tunnel is now open. Rewind the staff to be orderly and follow shutdown protocols before exiting and resealing Vault 111.**

**Please maintain all staff records and research.**

**Report to your local Vault Tec superiors for debriefing and further instruction.**

***Opening Evacuation Tunnel*. . .**

* * *

The sliding door finally began opening, Amanda checked the pistol to see it's loaded magazine fully loaded, minus the empty bullet casing in the floor probably used by the Overseer, she cocked the gun and began walking through the door.

Walking across a small platform bridge, Amanda waited as the large door on the Vault opened, and walking through once opened, she was met with the same elevator platform used to get them down underneath the surface.

Walking on a balcony and just next to the stairs below to the ground, was a control panel, aside from the small buttons on the panel was a big red button. Pressing it and getting on the elevator platform, she was slowly taken above back to the surface.

There it was. The glimpse of light coming from above the surface came into her view. She was finally getting back up see the world, after a nuclear fallout.

Getting back up on the surface, Amanda grimaced at the sight surrounding her. Skeletons everywhere. From both civilians who were trying to get into the vault, and the vault security staff left behind.

Over to her far right was a destroyed US Army vertibird, a Vault Tec van and even more skeletons.

These guards were left off. Unfortunate enough to be too late to get on the vault in time when the bombs dropped.

Walking pass the skeletons, Amanda saw the fence entrance, fully wide open. Perhaps, the guards finally changed their minds and allowed everyone into the Vault? Either that or they were left no choice. But one thing is for sure was that they were already too late.

Outside the fences at she walked, Amanda saw the two military guards whom she recalled were blocking people for entry. They were the ones the Overseer referred to act as security supervisors when they seal off the vault, but unfortunately these poor service men didn't make it, much like that possibly other Vault resident named Nordhagen.

Getting on her knee to examine the pair of power armor laid on the ground, Amanda began inspecting if anything was still salvageable for use in these power armors. Although she was no military, Nate still taught her how power armor works, and how it requires a fusion core to function. A shame. The T-51b suit of power armor was in worse for shape. Completely crushed, it's helmet cracked open with its wearer's skull crushed on the facial area. Poor soul...

She can say the same for the other one on the T-60 that was crushed as well. Nothing was salvageable, but thankfully, the fusion cores on each suit still works and taking it with her before paying respects, Amanda stood up and continued on her way. Oh, how she wished Nate was out here with her...

Retracing her way down the small hill, and passing by more pre-war skeletons, Amanda got back down onto the side of the road facing the once suburban neighborhood she lived in now a deserted waste. Old, destroyed and rusting cars everywhere. Old deserted houses for god knows how long, and the military truck still blocking on the main road, its military personnel now skeleton laid around the truck with one of the corpses, Amanda found a service assault rifle with two spare magazines.

Looking around and decided to check the houses, Amanda caught the sight her house and just like how they left it, the door was fully opened.

Checking inside, Amanda started searching each room until she heard grunts, and sounds of shifting metal with lasers being fired. Perhaps a laser rifle? And there's that loud strange buzzing noise.

Amanda readied the assault rifle on her hands and cautiously headed outside ready to shoot.

Rounding up around the house, she saw another mutated insect fighting a robot. Only that it wasn't a mutated roach, but a giant bloated fly.

Aiming the assault rifle, Amanda pulled the trigger a few times, firing a few rounds at the mutated fly and as she managed to kill it, Amanda stared at the dead bloated fly in disgust. But setting her attention onto the robot, her eyes went wide, mouth opened agape to see a very familiar mister handy floating in front of her.

"Codsworth..."

* * *

**I should probably skip some parts next time in the future chapters, but as I said, I am taking this a bit slow since I needed some time getting used to. But don't worry, I will try to work on the next chapter, I just need to carefully make and add the parts of story. I am not sure if rushing this would make it any good, but that being said thank you for reading.**

_**Response to reviewers:**_

**Cooldude - **_Chapter 1: Hm interesting concept. Keep it up. _

_**Thank you for reviewing, and yes I'll try to keep the story up my best abilities.**_

**Principe2014 - **_Chapter 1: Is this at all based on the mod, "America Rising" for FO4? the premise is remarkably similar!_

_**Yes, half of my idea was loosely based off the mod the other was idea of replacing the Minutemen with the Enclave, but I may change/add up to that idea in the future.**_

**The Prussian Gamer - **_Chapter 1: dude... this is my dream. explore this concept. hell, I would write about it myself by considering my grade in English that would not be a good idea. Please don't just leave it a concept. _

_**I'll t****ry my best to make this story as good as I can make, however, since this is my first time working on a Fallout fanfic, I might need to learn a little more about the lore on Fallout 4 and do some research as well just to make sure I know what I will be putting on a future content, and like I stared earlier, I am taking this a bit slow with no rush to do some build up for the story while making sure, I have the right sources needed, which would take my time to put into content.**_

**ripntear **


	3. Out of Time

**And now here in chapter 3. I won't lie, I did a little shortcut on the researching of the lore by also watching FO4 lore videos just to get certain parts/info to collect resources to provide to the content. I admit, it was worth it actually. Thanks to Oxhorn the Fallout YouTuber who did lots of fallout lore videos. I may continue looking through more into the videos as well as the Wiki for more lore for more information, source and ideas for the story build up.**

**But as of this chapter, this is also a part of the build up for the story while on the starting point, but also a start-up point to get to know the character of the Sole Survivor for a bit. So for now here's what I can present and hopefully you enjoy.**

**Here is chapter 3.**

* * *

_-Out of Time-_

"Codsworth..."

Amanda began, her eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Staring into the mister handy who stared back at her, she was surprised when she finally heard him speak.

"Oh... As I live and breath..."

It was definitely Codsworth, the very familiar English accent and the tone of his voice was so familiar as the rusty old and worn mister handy slowly approached her in front.

"Oh... It... It's REALLY you!"

Codsworth continued, his voice by the sound of it showed such a huge relief, almost as if he hasn't seen her for how long she had been frozen. But Codsworth didn't know about it, on where Amanda, Nate and Shaun even went that very unfaithful day...

"Codsworth!"

Amanda wanted to at least smile to see the mister handy robot who'd become part of the family, but with all the surroundings, and the death in the air caused by the bombs, she couldn't help herself but to ask away.

"What happened... To the world?"

To her surprise, Codsworth replied, but in a much of a bit enthusiastic way sounding tone in his voice, like his usual, odd enough to sound like on the situation they're in now.

"The world, mum? Well, besides our geraniums still being the envy of Sanctuary Hills I'm afraid of things have been dreadfully dull around here."

Amanda was about to reply but Codsworth suddenly interrupted, continuing, this time a lot more enthusiastic.

"Things will be so much more exciting with you and the sir back! Where is your better half, by the way?"

Amanda took a moment in silence. Swallowing a bit hard, her eyes couldn't meet Codsworth as she only stared on the floor shortly before forcing herself to eye contact with the mister handy.

"They... They killed him..."

Amanda finally managed to reply, but rather hushed. And she still blamed herself from what happened to Nate, just by getting into the vault. But, it happened. It's happened. Nothing can be changed now.

"Mum... These things you're saying... These... Terrible things... I... I believe you need a distraction. Yes! A distraction, to calm this dire mood."

Codsworth slowly replied, each word was led to a short pause before continuing.

Amanda couldn't reply. She was still bothered about what happened to Nate. And to make matters worse, was Shaun being taken away.

"It's been ages since we've had a proper family activity. Checkers? Or perhaps charades? Shaun does so love that game. Is the lad... With you...?"

Hearing Codsworth once again, Amanda slowly turned her head back onto him. Her eyes narrowed, teeth gritting, and hands slowly clenching.

"He's gone, goddamn it! Someone took him! They stole my son!"

Just by her furious reply, Codsworth was alarmed and slowly moved back away from her by an inch.

Amanda saw this. She cleared her throat before shortly closing her eyes and reopening them to look at the mister handy with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry... Codsworth... I... I didn't mean to..."

She couldn't continue. Her mind was stuck back at that sight flashed on her mind. Nate getting shot, and Shaun... Oh, her baby boy, Shaun... Being stolen from her murdered spouse...

"Oh, mum..."

Codsworth slowly approached again before continuing on a soothing tone.

"It's worse than I thought. Hmm hmm. You're suffering from... Hunger-induced paranoia. Not eating properly for 200 years will do that, I'm afraid."

Amanda stared at him for a long moment.

200 years? But, the terminal in the security office of Vault 111 explained that it's only been a year since the bombs... Unless... She had been frozen for longer than she thought perhaps? Amanda's eyes focused on Codsworth, clearing her throat, she then replied.

"200 years? What? Are you...?"

"A bit over 210 actually, mum. Give or take a little for the earth's rotation and some minor dings on the ole' chronometer."

Amanda only stood in silence. There, she felt her body shaking. She couldn't believe it, and she didn't know how to react.

"That means you're two centuries late for dinner! Ha-ha ha. Perhaps I can whip you up a snack? You must be famished."

And there Amanda heard Codsworth's enthusiastic tone again.

Looking at him gently, this time was concern worn on her eyes, Amanda slowly began in question.

"Codsworth you're acting... A little wierd. What's wrong?"

Amanda asked softly and slowly, her attention not turning away from the mister handy.

"I... I..."

Codsworth began, his tone sounding the complete opposite of his usual since he was brought home to serve the Amani family.

"Oh, mum... It's been just horrible! Two centuries with no one to talk to, no one to serve."

And indeed as it surprised Amanda, Codsworth's tone was a lot. different as he continued.

"I spent the first ten years, trying to keep the floors waxed, but nothing gets out nuclear fallout from vinyl wood. Nothing!"

Amanda's reaction to this was rather sympathetic. She didn't expect to hear all these kind of things to a mister handy, especially when their programming etiquette was to be as a positive as robots in service to their masters. But this was rather different to see Codsworth.

"And don't get me started with the futility of dusting a collapsed house. And the car! The CAR! How do you polish rust!?"

Amanda stared at him softly before giving a soft reply.

"Stay with me, Codsworth. Focus."

"I'm afraid I don't know anything, mum. The bombs came and all of you left in such a hurry. I thought for certain you and your family were... Dead."

Amanda continued to listen to him, of course. She still couldn't forget about that day, when the bombs dropped. Especially what tragedy that happened to Vault 111 right before her eyes while still on that cryogenic pod.

"I did find this holotape. I believe the sir was going to present it to you. As a surprise. But then, well... Everything 'happened.'"

Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"A holotape? What's on it?"

"I believe it's a private message for you. My etiquette protocols would not permit me to play it for myself."

Codsworth replied before handing Amanda a holotape.

"Any standard holotape reading device should play it back. Oh, like that Pip Boy on your arm! That should work brilliantly."

Amanda looked at the holotape on her hand. 210 years... It's been longer than how she even expected she'd been kept frozen...

"Now, enough feeling sorry for myself. Shall we search the neighborhood together? Perhaps young Shaun may turn up yet."

Looking at Codsworth, Amanda began to ask.

"Have you seen anything, dangerous?"

"Oh, just the usual, mum. Pesky neighborhood dogs and mosquitoes. Shall I investigate?"

Amanda gave a nod.

"Alright. Lead the way."

"Proud to serve, mum!"

At this, Codsworth began to float around the house while humming to himself. Amanda checked the holotape once more shortly before deicing to put it away hidden for now. She needs to find out what's going on first, at least explore a bit more in Sanctuary.

With Codsworth scouting around the other houses, Amanda entered one of the neighboring houses she is decided to loot for anything. Her luck seems to be with her to stay off getting three Nuka Cola bottles on the kitchen refrigerator, an amount of 23 bottled caps scattered on the table and an old bag big enough to store the loot as inventory.

Leaving the house after looting, Amanda decided to check the other houses in hopes to find more loot like food and anything to drink and to her to small success, she finally got an amount of food, or at least just enough in store. Though, the rest of the drinks she found were Nuka Colas. Not a fan of Nuka Cola but it'll do, and especially it's a little treat to have on this kind of time she is living in. And as for the food that she got 200 years over old food, stale or not as Amanda figure was it's better than nothing. Right?

After some time, moreover, half an hour of checking and looting the neighboring houses, Amanda had to deal with the same insects infesting the other houses. The roaches Codsworth told her given name of Radroach and the bloated flies Amanda figured naming Bloatfly. Thankfully non of those infested their house, but didn't stop her and Codsworth from dealing with another set of insects. Mosquitoes that Codsworth mentioned earlier was a lot. expected and Amanda as she saw giant mosquitoes, Bloodbug as she named it.

After some time of purifying Sanctuary from the mutated insects, Codsworth finally finished investigating around and began securing each houses they cleared off the insects from. At least he's keeping himself occupied. Amanda on the other sat on the side of the road while checking through her inventory to inspect all the loot she got from the looting.

Seeing it was good enough in supply for one person, she turned to Codsworth before calling out to him.

"Codsworth! Come over here."

Codsworth immediately floated toward her.

"Yes, mum? Need any assistance?"

Amanda slowly began shaking her head.

"No need, however, I need you to stay here. I'm going out of Sanctuary for a bit to search for more supplies, food, water, any weapons and anything else that might be useful."

"Uh, mum. I don't think going out there on your own would be... That of a great idea."

Amanda heard Codsworth's tone sounding different, this time sounded worrying.

"It's okay, Codsworth. I'll be back as soon as possible, but it's not just the supplies that I'm going out there for."

Amanda replied with a pause, a hesitant look was in her face.

"What is it, mum?"

Hearing Codsworth asked, Amanda shortly took a deep breath before giving a reply.

"I need to find help. Or anything that would give me clues about those people who took Shaun."

Amanda added slowly. She firstly thought, it was Vault Tec who took Shaun. But after all those informations that she got, and the conclusion of everyone on Vault 111 being dead, Amanda figured it could be others. After all, it had been over 200 years since the bombs dropped... But... Just how long was it since, that tragic time she's seen Nate get murdered and Shaun taken away.

"Mum, as much as I am trying to wrap around the news about the sir and young Shaun, the last thing I want is knowing you getting harmed, or worse."

This was unlikely the opposite how Amanda knew Codsworth. But appreciating his concern, Amanda smiled gently before patting the mister handy and giving a gentle reply.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. And I'll be back as soon as possible, you wait here okay?"

That seemed to have convinced Codsworth, as he replied almost immediately with his usual cheerful tone.

"Will do, mum! I shall stay here and secure the home front! And while I do that, I may as well try to repair our humble home, or, at least in the best of my abilities I suppose."

Amanda just smiled softly before giving a nod.

"Be back as soon as possible, mum!"

"I will, Codsworth."

After that, Amanda watched as Codsworth floated back inside their house about to do his own task to renovate it, at least.

Setting forth on the side of the road Amanda began to walk out of the neighborhood. Hopefully she can find some survivor camp, or settlement to ask around for help.

As she walked on her own, Amanda suddenly began to think back of what happened to Nate... His murderer and Shaun... Oh Shaun, he was just an infant... Amanda still blamed herself for all of it, but then again, it's happened. Hell, she couldn't believe it still, that she's been frozen for more than 200 years. But, none of that matters now. What matters now was finding her husband's murderer and hey baby, Shaun. That's the only thing that matters to somehow redeem herself from what just happened to their family.

Passing by the southern footbridge, Amanda came across the old gasoline station back when during the pre-war days. Amanda figured to stop by to get anything useful. Or at least some supplies.

"Red Rocket... Never thought I'd see you still standing in one piece, despite being already old back when..."

Amanda muttered to herself as she began to approach the gasoline station only to take interest on the garage it had. Deciding to check it instead, Amanda approached inside. Seeing it almost empty but except for mechanical tools and equipment, there was also a weapon workbench, and there stood on the corner of the wall was a power armor repairing station. If she only had a power armor right now, she would've brought this back to Sanctuary for her use. Perhaps she would.

Checking through the drawers, closets and even after checking inside, Amanda walked back to the garage with only three Nuka Cola bottles and 12 bottle caps. She couldn't figure why she picked those. And now she has a total of 35 caps on her inventory. Perhaps it might come in useful for her? This is a post apocalyptic age she's in after all. So, anything junk can be a proven useful, hopefully.

As she was putting her small loot on her inventory, Amanda heard quiet steps approaching from behind. The ground letting out soft churches on each step was taken. The steps became a little loud as it got close, Amanda's assault rifle was on her back and with little time to reach for it, she immediately pulled her 10 mm pistol instead as she immediately spun around, her finger on the trigger readied to fire.

There was no one. It wasn't an individual. But rather mostly... A dog. A German Shepard, sniffing it's way towards her before looking at her in curiosity with its head slightly tilted to its side.

A dog still alive two centuries after the bombs? Shouldn't this be... Mutated as well as those insects back on Sanctuary?

Slowly putting her pistol away, Amanda kept her eyes on the dog warily before it started to sniff her.

Seeing uncomfortable and mostly rather feeling alarmed, Amanda instead waited for the dog to finish sniffing before decided to gently pat it's head.

After giving the dog get petting on the head, it started to bark, not with hostility bit rather in a friendly way. It's tail beginning to wiggle around with its tongue hanging down its mouth.

"Hey boy. What are you doing out here all by yourself? You lost your owner buddy?"

The dog barked again, and Amanda wasn't sure what to do. She was actually wondering, where did this dog came from anyway? Who owned this dog? But seeing the dog seemingly have found a friend, Amanda had that strange feeling that this dog would start sticking up with her, so petting the dog again gently, she smiled softly before starting to scrap down on its neck making it bark again as it happily wiggled it's tail. Amanda's smile grew even more. So this dog wasn't hostile, and noticed a leash on it, Amanda saw a name handwritten 'Dogmeat' on it.

"So, your name's, Dogmeat?"

The dog barked once.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The dog then started licking her left hand.

Amanda smiled softly before petting its head again, and noticing on the dog's genitals, Amanda recognized Dogmeat as a male canine.

"Okay then, let's stick together."

Dogmeat barked, his tail kept wiggling happily.

"Come on now, let's get going. And I'm not sure how long this day will be..."

After recieving two barks from Dogmeat, Amanda began to continue on her walk, Dogmeat now walking close right next to her. Amanda found it strange. A dog on his own in the middle of a post apocalyptic wasteland? But, perhaps that shouldn't surprise her. After all, she'd seem already enough bizarre things like the Radroaches, Bloatflies and even Bloodbugs.

Twenty minutes later on their walk up north, Amanda arrived at the town of Concord. It was quite a depressing sight to see as she and Dogmeat entered. Collapsed buildings, parked cars now rusted and deserted, hell the town was even as worse just like on Vault 111. Not to mention, came the foul stench of death, but... Different…

Whistling at Dogmeat quietly in signal, Amanda began in a hushed tone.

"Go scout ahead boy."

With one bark in response from Dogmeat, Amanda watched as the canine began sprinting forward ahead and following behind as cautious as she can, Amanda saw buildings. Pre-war buildings she figured may have some loot, but hearing barks and gargled screams. Rather, bizarre by the sounds of it.

Carefully following Dogmeat's trail, Amanda immediately came to see the sight of people trying to attack the canine who was defensively barking at them while being cornered on a rusted car. The disturbing sight on how beach all looked like a zombie but, somehow human, but rabid as they snarled and screamed.

"Dogmeat!"

Amanda called out, but rather intentionally to gather the attention as well of those things... Whatever they are trying to attack Dogmeat.

'Hmm... This must've been what the radiation did to the people left out here...'

Amanda didn't have much of the time herself to mentally think as those, ghoulish looking things all began rushing toward her.

Aiming her assault rifle, Amanda began to fire on full auto, and about six of them ghoulish things started running towards her was hit by the led she fired.

Backing slowly as she kept firing, Amanda managed to kill two by body shots, the other third she managed to kill was a head shot. Shooting the one who got near her, she immediately pulled out her pistol and fired a round onto the next one charging at her, with Dogmeat now managing to join the fight tackled on the last ghoul charging at her.

Firing another round on the one who got near her, Amanda took a short look at the ghoul Dogmeat was violently decapitating.

Looking around the dead bodies, Amanda was then brought back shortly to her thought only to hear more of see another one of the things slowly shuffling it's way towards her.

Amanda quickly aimed her pistols at it with Dogmeat now getting in front of her growling at the thing ghoulish thing.

"Wait! Wait! I'm no feral ghoul! Just a ghoul! Just a ghoul!"

Her eyes widening, Amanda kept her pistol aimed before starting to question in demand.

"You can talk? Answer me!"

"Yes I can talk! But, I'm no feral ghoul! Just a ghoul. I'm just like you! Human but, the radiation did this to me!"

Amanda slightly raised an eyebrow. But left her pistol still aimed at the ghoul.

"Prove it. That you're not like them."

She said in a cold, threatening tone, her finger on the trigger readied to pull if the ghoul ever attempts to try anything.

The ghoul in front of her sighed. In fact, he started reaching for the back of his head, slightly confusing Amanda.

"How's telling you I was a pre-war resident here in Concord? How I'm, supposed to be a vault dweller headed to Vault 111 after the sirens came loud just before the bombs dropped?"

The ghoul replied almost immediately, his rotted hands raised in the air, his seemingly rotted body shaking nervously, in obvious fear if she would ever pull the trigger on him right away.

Amanda's eyes stared at the ghoul. His clothing was something like what would be seen worn during the pre-war days. Except, looking more aged And this ghoul claims to be a dweller in Vault 111? Amanda, took a deep breath before slightly lowering her pistol but only halfway just to be sure.

"Does your name happen to be, Nordhagen?"

Amanda slowly and cautiously asked, but to her surprise, the ghoul right in front of her had his eyes both sunken deep beneath his eyes sockets going wide even for a ghoul.

"V... Vault Tec?"

Amanda quickly shook her head and cleared her throat to reply.

"I'm not Vault Tec. But I did come from there, as a dweller..."

Amanda responded, but only partial to see if the ghoul with the same name from the one mentioned to be on Vault 111 would guess right where she came from.

"You're from... Vault 111... Right? I saw the back of your jumpsuit."

There was her answer. Amanda gave a nod before cautiously taking a few steps towards the ghoul.

"What... Happened to you?"

Amanda began to ask but slowly. She then watched as the ghoul, confirmed as Nordhagen lowered his bald, skin rotted head.

"October 23, 2077... That day, I was here at home in Concord watching the news when the sirens just went on."

Amanda listened as the ghoul continued on his raspy damaged voice.

"The people was panicking. Every single one, then started the riot trying to break out of the town here on concord. Police tried to maintain order, tried to prevent everyone from getting out. And I still remember the same on announcement 'All civilians return to your homes and stay in doors immediately' bullshit. I refused of course. Because I knew I had to leave. I had my name on that list to be on the Vault that day."

Amanda only stood motionless. She felt a remorse of sympathy for this man, but that was it. And nothing else.

Clearing her throat before opening her mouth to speak, Amanda began.

"What happened then? To you, I mean?"

The ghoul, Nordhagen simply shrugged.

"I was already escorted by one of the military personnel, but he told me he had to go back to get the other people on the list and instructed me to head towards their truck. And so, I did. But those... Damn police officers tryina' play the good guys blocked me and demanding me to go home. I had to resist, but they used lethal force on me, almost had myself shot that day... And so, I went back home. Locked the doors, ran down the basement just before the bombs came, and kaboom. Those bastard cops deserved what they got comin'."

Although, Nordhagen's voice sounded casual, Amanda could tell he's rather furious about not getting into the vault.

"Hey. If you only knew what happened to everyone on Vault 111... You probably wouldn't be alive by now."

Nordhagen's head perked up, his eyes blinking.

"What happened there, by the way? And... How come you lasted two centuries after the bombs? I thought ghouls are the only ones that can last this long because of the radiation."

Amanda frowned, but gave a limited response. She didn't want to bring up to the whole detail to waste time and to remember of what tragedy happened on Vault 111.

"When we got there, they placed us on cryogenic pods. Froze us for over two centuries and all the pods malfunctioned. I'm the only one lucky enough to survive."

She stated simply but almost as quick as possible.

"Are there any other of the Vault Tec staff alive?"

Nordhagen asked, Amanda just shook her head.

"No one made it out alive of the vault and back here on the surface. Just me."

The ghoul let out a deep sigh, either from relief that he didn't ended up being frozen to death as a human, or either from disappointment that he still didn't make in time to the vault. Or maybe even from feeling grief for those other people that died on the vault as Amanda studied his expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

Nordhagen quietly said in consolation while making eye contact with Amanda, but hearing this, Amanda just simply waved it off. Almost as if it were nothing. To her... It really was nothing. Because all that matters now was finding Shaun and the man who had murdered her husband. Nothing else matter other than that.

But to change the subject, Amanda began to question the ghoul.

"So tell me. What's your business with those... Ferals?"

"I was just tryin' to get some medicine supplies to bring back to my little settlement. One of my fellow ghoul settlers was needing some stimpak for his bullet wound that he got from the raiders while we were defending our little settlement. Unfortunately, we ran out of medicine supplies, so I figured to drop by here, voluntarily, and try to find some only to encounter those Ferals looking for something to eat. That's when your canine friend rescued me and with you coming along to fend off those ferals."

Taking the information in, Amanda gave a nod then questioned again.

"Yet, you're all ghouls. Why would ferals attack you? Like you all make any differences?"

At that question she asked, Amanda noticed Nordhagen flinch back, obviously offended before she even got a response from him.

"Well, there's a difference between feral ghouls and non-ferals. We are ghouls yes, but us non Ferals are still just like you. Humane, at least some of us, and why we only look like this it's because of the radiation caused by the bombs, turning us into non-feral ghouls. The Ferals are the same, except, their brains seemed to have burned, and melted caused by the radiation, making them rabid and hostile to any they see as prey. They usually hunt in packs, so beware them if you're still trying to adjust to the wasteland."

Amanda got her reply from the resident ghoul, who still managed to give a smile as he calmly replied, proving her wrong on how she labeled these ghouls alike on first her first time interacting with them. Amanda hated that.

"Anything else I need to learn of about, Nordhagen?"

Amanda asked a little plainly.

"Well, if you mean about the Ferals, then, there's this one last thing. Avoid getting cornered. Those things brutally tear their victims apart, before feasting on their flesh. Disgusting I know."

Tilting her head to her side, Amanda holstered her pistol before folding her arms.

"Anything else?"

Recieving a surprised look from Nordhagen, she waited for the ghoul to reply.

"I see you're just really that new out here in the wasteland. Man, I can only imagine how long you've been on a freezer. Only to wake up a woman out of time. But alright. Here's what you need to know as a head start. To start, there're the Raiders. Simply said psychopaths. Tons of them raider factions are here on the Commonwealth. Especially on Nuka World. But, they're idiots. Maniacs that'll do anything to survive. You can easily outmatch them in combat if you'll use your brain unlike them. They attack without a single thought."

Amanda mentally noted with a small nod.

"What else?"

"There're the Gunners. Basically raiders still, but, with better guns and armor and better organized. Rogue mercenary faction, too. I don't know why they even bother calling themselves 'The Gunners' when their aiming sucks."

Amanda only rolled her eyes at the little humor the ghoul tried to pull.

"Keep going..."

"There are also super mutants. Big, strong, green, ugly you name it. But they all share one same trait. It's that they all think like a bunch of 5 year olds."

"What else is there?"

"Mutated insects. You know those small insects we easily squish back in the pre-war days? Watch out for them. They've gained extra large sizes. Radroach, overgrown cockroaches. Bloatfly, bloated flies that shoot radiation liquid from their asses, and the Blood bugs too. Oversized mosquitoes."

"I've purified Sanctuary Hills from those. "

"Ah. So, you know of them now eh? Alright. But there's more: Mole Rats, oversized moles. Yao Gui, two headed bears, but deadlier than the pre-war ones. And if you're looking for full time seafood meal? Giant crabs. Milelurks. Tons of them are on Far Harbor at Maine."

Amanda gave a small nod in response.

"Noted."

"Don't forget the wastelands version of cows. Brahmin, two headed, burnt, and exposed skin mutated cows. But don't worry, they're harmless like their pre-war counterparts. Also, watch out for Radscorpions. That's the one thing out of all that you need to watch out for when it comes to radiation."

"Radscorpions?"

"Giant scorpions. Radscorpions are deadly not only with their venom. Their carry radiation, too. Like the feral ghouls."

Amanda gave a nod as she took all the information in.

"What about those I need to avoid carrying the radiation?"

"Ah, I thought you'd never ask. Since you now know the first half of creatures with radiation, so here's the other special part of the list. Glowing ones: Glowing Feral, glowing Radscorpion and glowing Radroach. But the Radroaches aren't much of a problem."

"Noted."

"Not yet. There's still one last thing you mostly want to note..."

"What's that?"

Amanda waited for Nordhagen to continue. There she saw him slightly shaking.

"Deathclaws."

"What are those?"

Amanda questioned. But seeing Nordhagen shifting uncomfortably, he she still got his reply.

"I can't describe how they look like... But to give a heads up? They got horns and tails. Don't let their name fool ya. They literally have big sharp claws, that can tear a human being in mere seconds."

"Alright. That's all I need to know."

Amanda replied but then took out the only stimpack she had from Vault 111. And giving it to the ghoul, Amanda was given a look of surprise with blinking sunken eyes.

"You're giving this... For me?"

Amanda frowned but then simply replied.

"Take it."

Amanda said as she handed Nordhagen the stimpack.

"Oh, as much as I'm thankful and grateful, but I can't take this-"

"I insist. Just take it."

Amanda interrupted him with a frown on her face, her eyes firmly on Nordhagen's.

"You said one of your settlers need it. So here, take it."

"I appreciate this. I really do, but I-"

"Look. I don't see you even armed to be able to defend yourself that you even risked your life out here to get a stimpack. Now here. Take it. I insist."

Amanda saw a graceful smile on Nordhagen's rotted face with a small bow before gladly accepting it. But it didn't stop there, yet, as Nordhagen took out a pair of radaways from his small inventory before handing it both to her.

Amanda saw where this was going and immediately raised her hand in refusal.

"No. I won't take it. What I gave you was to help you for good not for something in return."

"I insist, ma'am. Please accept it-"

Amanda folded her arms before frowning and interrupting the ghoul.

"A simple 'Thank you' was enough. You can carry on back to your settlers."

Amanda said firmly. But to no avail, the ghoul, Nordhagen still kept insisting she accept the radaways in return.

"Please ma'am. This is the least that I can repay you for saving me from these Ferals. But okay. Let's take it like this; I traded the radaway for your stimpack, and gave you the other radaway as a thank you for saving me from the Ferals."

Amanda frowned with mental sigh audibly before finally forcing a small nod.

"If it's the only thing to end this then fine."

Amanda finally accepted it.

"Now we're even, at least. But take care to wherever you're going, ma'am."

Amanda raised a brow.

"Where's your small settlement?"

She couldn't help but ask, and seeing a bright smile on Nordhagen's face, she was given a reply.

"Nordhagen beach forth south. Small settlement for ghouls looking for a new life to settle in."

'What a name...'

Amanda mentally said sarcastically.

"Don't worry. Were good people-Er, ghouls."

Amanda's head slightly turned to her side in curiosity.

"Assuming everyone hates ghouls?"

"That, and they're scared of us. But we non-ferals mean no harm. It's the ferals ghouls that they need to be scared of."

Amanda pondered for a moment, but focusing back on Nordhagen, she questioned again.

"Where else can you ghouls be allowed? As well as the places you're not."

"Were not allowed to almost everywhere here in the Commonwealth. Especially at Diamond City, full of bigots. But there are a small handsful of places where ghouls can settle in, just... Not really permanently because the lack of protection. But there's always Goodneighbour. The mayor there is a ghoul and welcomes people of all kinds to his town. Humans, and ghouls alike. So long as they don't do anything bad, is all good."

Taking the information all in, Amanda was about to ask where these places where until she was interrupted by Nordhagen speaking once more.

"But if there's mostly who the people of the Commonwealth hate? It's the Synths."

Raising a brow, Amanda tilted her head to her side.

"Synths? What are they?"

Seeing Nordhagen's face changed expression, Amanda saw a look of fear under the rotted face of the ghoul.

"They're robots. Created by the Institute to replace people. Humans I mean."

Robots created to replace people? In such a time like this? Odd. Amanda's eyes narrowed a bit in a showing of interest before questioning.

"Why would they do that?"

"No one knows. Not even they're true intentions as to why."

There was a long pause. But seeing Nordhagen was still about to continue despite his shaky figure, Amanda waited with her arms folded.

"If there's anything people here knows of... It's that the Institute is everywhere. Watching. Observing. Listening... They're the Boogeyman of the Commonwealth. And when someone goes missing?"

Amanda listened as Nordhagen posed shortly to whisper the last parts.

"They just disappear without a trace..."

Clearing her throat, Amanda then questioned.

"How do I know... If a person is a Synth...?"

Amanda waited for a reply.

"You don't. Unless... You know that person too well if you start noticing them acting... Different. Strange. Odd. Like something very off themselves. Either of those. Or... All the above is how you'll know they're already replaced by a synth that looks just like them."

"And what happens to the humans being replaced by these synths?"

Amanda questioned again, but to her disappointment, the ghoul only shook his head.

"Nobody knows... Nobody."

Amanda frowned shortly but then gave a nod. She wanted to know about all these things she has to avoid. Of course, this Institute is one of them. Amanda even though that she didn't care about anything any more at this time, Amanda still had to avoid to getting into these situations, that may potentially lead her off her main priority. That priority of finding Shaun. And Nate's murderer.

"You know if you want to know more about the Institute, you can always ask a good helping synth for help."

Amanda heard Nordhagen spoke again, and turning her attention back to him, she questioned.

"A good synth? How's that even... Possible after all that description you told me about them?"

Amanda questioned, rather looking annoyed while wanting an answer.

"Well, it's his story to tell. But if you have a missing person needed finding, Commonwealth's friendly synth and detective is on the case. Nick Valentine."

Amanda took a deep breath, her hands clenched. That's her start, perhaps. Then once she gets a clearer path to make a move. She can start taking routes to find Shaun, and Nate's killer. First things first, seek help from this detective Nick Valentine. Then the second would be finding clues, trails, and anything that she can put to pieces to find her culprit. And finally... Amanda's blood ran cold. Because she knew that the final step would he her final move. To find that culprit, then leading to Shaun. One way or another, and with all means necessary. There would be no stopping her to get what she wants.

Clearing her throat, Amanda's eyes focused on Nordhagen's, piercing though those blackened sunken eyes on his sockets.

"Where can I find this, Nick Valentine?"

She finally questioned, quietly and slowly, her narrowed piercing eyes staring directly into Nordhagen's for the answer.

"At the great green jewel of the Commonwealth. Diamond City.

* * *

**I will try to work on the next chapter, but first, back to some research again for more lore information. Although this was a quick update, this chapter was basically intended just to show more of the Sole Survivor, who she is, her goals/intentions, and even motivations. But, that one hasn't been showed here yet, fully.**

**Now, just to be clear on what I meant about taking long? Is the constructive plot, and yes, that's why I am doing research for more information about lore and to see that Fallout 4 has so many lores set aside the main storyline, that's the reason I have to take some time to gather more sources for chapter content, and as for the chapter itself, I do not have issues on finally putting it as a whole. Only that I need time to take is the collection of right information from the lores to construct plot to create a chapter. But a for this chapter that's been on a quick release? Don't worry this chapter is still part for the story build up by trying to introduce the Sole Survivor a bit further. As for the serious build up for this story that soon to come, that is where the time taking will happen for me before being able to publish future contents. For the now this all about first steps on the story build up.**

**Now I hope I get to clear that one out but that being said.**

_**Here're the responsess to the recent reviews:**_

_**Cooldude - **Chapter 2: Good chapter. Keep it up and I can't wait to find out what happened to vault 111-B_

_**Thank you! And as this story continues even with short chapters, it will progress to its destination.**_

_**LanzCorporalAssWipe - **__Chapter 2: You had me at enclave. If you want more ideas search Hearta of Iron IV (hoi4) Enclave reborn. I bought hoi4 on steam so I play that mod. And a world spanding japanese empire huehuehue _

_**I honestly don't know about that, but thank you for suggesting, and I sure will look it up on Steam. :)**_

_**TMDF-Artyom - **Chapter of 2: I wonder if we are going with "The enclave are terrible people and must be stopped" or these Enclave guys are going to be like the Minutemen, and reform the US to actually be free. Interesting concept, i for once always modded the Minutemen with the mod that turned them into Pre War US army uniforms, weapons and the artillery from wierd ass cannons to 155mm howitzers, Good luck! Ill see you through this_

_**Thank you for reviewing! And also, if I can only tell one thing about the next Enclave on this story without a spoiler alert? That shall be given an answer. With a twist.**_

_**ChackMete - **Chapter 2: Is your Enclave going to be full ultra-patriontic and destroy every other faction that stands against them? Or is it going to be more tolerant of things like non-feral ghouls and synths? Will conflict with the Boston Brotherhood be inevitable or only a likelyhood? So many questions, so little SPAES! but do keep up the good, I also like the way you showed the terminal text, and custom text showing the overseer's perspective on the officer coup _

**_Thank you for your review! Honestly, that part working on those terminals to be shown as well was prettied fun, but who knows, there might more of it the future? And about your wondering on this next Enclave, I will repeat a previous answer to a fellow reviewer; That shall be given an answer. With a twist. And as for the Boston Brotherhood of Steel? Here I have something for you to wonder: will it only be the Boston's Commonwealth Brotherhood of Steel?_**

**_ripntear_**


	4. Unlikely Valentine

**So, here we are on chapter 4. A good start to get some of start-up point to introduce the Sole Survivor for a bit more before finally putting up the main focuses further, but furthermore, here is chapter 4 and hope you all like it.**

* * *

_-Unlikely Valentine-_

After parting ways with the ghoul Nordhagen, Amanda was headed further into the town of Concord with Dogmeat after looting some buildings. Most of her loot are bottle caps. It was junk for sure, but Amanda had this strange felt there would be a new kind of currency used by the people here in the Commonwealth. Amanda just hoped bottle caps would be enough for use as currency as she now has a total of 978 bottle caps on her inventory after looting almost every building she came across in Concord. Now as she walked with her canine companion, Amanda checked her Pip Boy to see the location Nordhagen marked on her map. Location marking Diamond City.

After some taking turns on the streets, Amanda found a seemingly broken turret on defense. She figured it wasn't in good condition and need repairing as it didn't even seem to rotate toward her direction by the time she even passed by. And getting a signal on her Pip Boy, she got a checkpoint marking 'Fence Street Sewer' just right next to it was 'Diamond City'.

Stopping on her tracks as she faced in front, Amanda saw heavily fortified wall improvised from scraps, a wooden board painted 'Diamond City' on it with arrow pointing through the open entrance of the fortified wall.

"Come on boy."

Amanda began to continue on her tracks, Dogmeat followed up close next to her.

As she is decided to put away her assault rifle while walking past the entry, Amanda realized she hasn't fully entered the so-called city as she saw a large rectangular fare sealed close in between a perfectly standing wall. Amanda raised a brow when she saw a woman on a red coat shouting at the small intercom just on the wall next to the gate before she noticed an old pre-war baseball statue.

_'Diamond City... Is a pre-war baseball stadium...?'_

Amanda mentally thought only to be interrupted by the loud shouting from the woman.

"What do you mean you can't open the gate? Stop playing around, Danny! I'm standing out in the open here, for crying out loud!"

Amanda cautiously approached but stopped just a few good distance away from the seemingly furious woman.

**_"I got orders not to let you in, Ms. Piper. I'm sorry. I'm just doing my job."_**

Came a reply from a male voice coming through the intercom.

"Oooh 'Just going your job?' Protecting Diamond City means keeping me out, is that it? 'Ohho look, it's the scary reporter!' Boo!"

Amanda watched the woman in her reply almost sarcastically, but under her tone was frustration from being locked outside the gate.

**_"I'm sorry, but Mayor Mcdonough's really steamed, Piper. Sayin' that article you wrote was all lies. The whole city's in a tizzy."_**

The man from the intercom replied, almost sounding frustrated by this argument he's having with the woman.

"Urgh... You open this gate right now, Danny Sullivan! I live here! You can't just lock me out! Urgh...!"

Seeing this Piper frustratingly turned away from the intercom. Amanda only stood in silence, not sure what to make of the woman only to be interrupted by the time she was noticed.

"You."

She began, a small grin slowly formed on her face.

"You want into Diamond City, right?"

She added in a whisper, her thumb jerking towards the closed gate.

Amanda wasn't sure if she could just trust this woman but inside that sealed gate is where she can find the synth detective. Mentally frowning with a mental sigh, Amanda cleared her throat before giving a reply.

"Ex... Cuse me...?"

She warily replied, her eyes observing the other woman's features.

"Shh. Play along."

Piper interrupted her head-turning back to the intercom before continuing.

"What's that? You said you're a trader from Quincy? You have enough supplies to keep the general store stocked for a whole month? Huh."

Amanda raised an eyebrow, her arms' folding on her chest before attempting to interrupt the other woman only to be interrupted again by hand signal to shush her. Amanda frowned as she watched this woman, Piper with a devilish grin on her face with her attention turning back to the intercom to speak to Danny.

"You hear that Danny? You uh, going to open the gate and let us in? Or are you going to be the one talking to Crazy Myrna in losing out on all this supply?"

Amanda watched as the grinning woman finished on her statement. A ruse to pass through the gate, and there she heard Danny giving a defeated sigh in mix of frustration coming through the intercom followed by his reply.

**_"Jeez, alright. No need to make it personal, Piper. Give me a minute."_**

Amanda turned to Piper warily but the other woman began to gently elbow her while whispering quickly.

"Better head inside quick before ole' Danny catches to the bluff."

As wary as she is, Amanda decided to give a limited reply, by question.

"This pre-war baseball stadium... Diamond City. What is it?"

Amanda waited a reply only to get a shrug from Piper first before a reply.

"Oh, the 'Great Green Jewel'? She's a sight. Everyone whose anyone in the Commonwealth is from here, settled here, got kicked out of here. A big wall, some power, working plumbing, schools, and some security goons are what makes Diamond City the big monster it is. Heh. Love it or hate it. You'll see for yourself, soon enough. Let's go."

Amanda without a nod simply gave a lazy shrug and followed along. But as they entered the large gate, they were met with a middle-aged man with a white mustache, presumably in his mid thirties and sporting a complete set of old pre-war suit, with a desert brown fedora matching the suits color.

Seeing the man didn't look very pleased at the sight of Piper, Amanda took a step away from the other woman, and just in time, the man began, rather furiously.

"Piper!? Who let you back inside? I told Sullivan to keep that gate shut!"

Assuming, this was the Mayor Mcdonough who took a few steps forward with a fist waving in the air as he kept his eyes at Piper furiously.

"You devious, rabble-rousing slanderer! The… The level of dishonesty in that paper of yours! I'll have that printer scrapped for parts!"

Amanda only stayed in silence as she watched Piper to take a step forward gave a retort in reply.

"Oooh, that a statement, Mr. Mcdonough? 'Tyrant Mayor shuts down the press?'"

Amanda finding an opening to interrupt the argument, she began in question.

"What's this all about?"

She asked cautiously, and seeing Piper turning to her not before shooting Mcdonough a glare, she got her response.

"It's about Publick Occurrence. And were the hard look of the truth. So, are you with us or not?"

Amanda raised a brow.

_'Publick Occurrence? Must be the press these days...'_

Amanda mentally wondered but then quickly replied.

"I do, believe in the freedom of the press."

That is when she was quickly interrupted by Mcdonough who's furious expression immediately changed into welcoming.

"Oh! I didn't mean to bring you into this argument, good madam. No, no, no... You look like Diamond City material."

Amanda didn't replied, but folding her arms on her chest, she slightly tilted her head to her side with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Welcome to the great green jewel of the Commonwealth. Safe. Happy. A fine place to come, spend your money, settle down."

The Mayor added with a smile on his face. Amanda noticed Piper still glaring at the man, in which the Mayor noticed.

"Don't let this muckraker tell you otherwise, all right?"

Amanda, wanting not only to break tension decided to end the topic before attempting to change it. She was eager to get down to her first step on finding Shaun.

"It's not my business, I know. But I need to ask. What're you two arguing on about? Specifically?"

"If you haven't been aware, it's the print lies. And everybody's happy. But if you print the truth..."

Amanda got the response from Piper, who still glared at Mcdonough.

"Ahem..."

Amanda's attention was pulled off from Piper as she turned back to Mcdonough who still had a welcoming expression on his face by the time he continued.

"Don't listen to her, good madam. Now, was there anything in particular you came to our city for?"

Amanda studied both the Mayor and Piper's faces. Both seemingly curious. Of course... Amanda knew she's a stranger. A bit more of 200 years old for a stranger searching for her son and spouse's murderer.

Seeing the was no harm in telling, even if she didn't want to tell anyway, Amanda gave a very small and limited reply.

"Just, looking for something."

This of course raised the curiosity of both others as Amanda noticed until Mcdonough asked.

"And, what is it that you're looking for?"

That stupid question almost got Amanda glaring at him. But holding herself back calmly with a mental frown, she gave a simple reply.

"My infant son is missing."

"Wait. Your son is missing?"

Amanda saw Piper's eyes widening, and immediately decided to step up right next to her before sending a piercing glare towards Mcdonough.

"You hear that, Mcdonough? After all the missing person cases Diamond City Security has been ignoring, and now we got a missing child and the security isn't even doing anything!"

Amanda only watched Piper as she spat her words at Mcdonough who sent the other woman a quick glare before turning to her with his hands raised hastily, and a reasoning look on his face.

"Don't listen to her. While I'm afraid that our security team can't follow every case that comes through, I'm confident that you can find help here."

Amanda just stared shortly. She figured who'd this mayor would be referring to.

"Diamond City has every conceivable service known to man. One of our great citizens can surely find the time to help you."

Amanda kept her arms folded before giving a simple reply.

"As a Mayor of a great city, surely you must know everyone. And by mean 'everyone' I figured I know who'd you be referring to?"

Using her calm and charming tone, obviously to get to this Mayor's good side, Amanda saw Mcdonough had a flattered smile on his face before giving her a reply.

"Well, there is one private citizen. Nick Valentine. A... Detective of sorts, who specializes in tracking people down. Usually for debts or whatnot."

Amanda mentally grinned at the reply she got before giving a nod in response to the Mayor.

"Now, I have to get going. I'm sorry if Diamond City Security doesn't have time to help but I'm sure Mister Valentine charges a reasonable fee."

Amanda gave a small nod at the Mayor's excuse, but just then, Piper finally interrupted.

"This is ridiculous! I want the truth, Mcdonough! What's the real reason security always shrivels away when talks of missing persons come up?"

Amanda turned to Piper, then back to Mcdonough as another argument began between the two once again.

"I've had enough of this, Piper! From now on, consider you and that little sister of yours on notice!"

Mcdonough's furious reply only made Piper to continue on with their argument further only for the mayor, himself to finally turn his back on her and began walking away.

"Yeah, keep talkin' Mcdonough. That's all you're good for."

Amanda only watched as Piper turned to her with a rather impressed look on her face and a small grin.

"I'm impressed, not everyone can claw information out of Mcdonough's tightfisted hands. Hmm, why don't you stop by my office later after you see Valentine? I think I just found my next story..."

Amanda only gave a slight nod in response. Although, she still wasn't sure if she could trust Piper. Her obvious character of being some reporter may pose a potential threat to her plans on finding Shaun. Not to mention, her plans on finding Nate's murderer. And she wasn't into liking the idea of having those being reported out for others to hear as she would've preferred it to be private.

Seeing Piper walking away and further inside the stadium entrance to the now Diamond City, Amanda decided to set her thoughts aside for now. She needed to focus on getting to her first step. Find this Nick Valentine and see if he can help her out. Or even provide information as well about this Institute. Amanda just wasn't sure what to think of it, but regarding on missing persons cases? And Shaun? Perhaps the murderer of Nate may be part of that Institute, sent to take Shaun away?

Having enough jumping to conclusions, Amanda noticed one of the few guards on duty standing behind a counter. She figured it could be that guard Piper was talking to earlier on through the intercom.

Approaching in, and stopping by, she greeted the guard a bit casually while still maintaining her cautiousness.

"You must be, Sullivan?"

She simply began, and the guard without a helmet shoeing his brown hair simply gave a and nod.

"Yeah, that's me. So... You're that trader Piper was talking about? Something tells me she's pulled the wool over my eyes again, am I right?"

Amanda cocked a brow.

"Piper's done this before?"

Seeing the guard slightly shrugging while shaking his head, Amanda them got her response.

"All the time. Thing is, sometimes she's bluffing, and sometimes there really is a group of 50 raiders just over the hill, screaming for blood."

Amanda watched as Sullivan took a small pause with a frown then shortly afterwards, he added.

"So, I usually just let her in. Not this time, though. Mayor's on the warpath."

Another pause as Amanda just listened, the guard added again.

"Anyway, welcome to Diamond City, and all that. I have to get back to work."

Giving a nod, Amanda then headed to the main entrance further to the city, and seeing the steps down further, she saw quite a sight for a city on a pre-war baseball stadium. Not much by the looks of it as it rather looked like a squatter area, but at the time like this, it still managed to quite impress Amanda.

Walking the steps down further entry, she saw Piper taking to a girl, probably around 10 years old. Amanda stopped just a couple of feet away and cautiously listened to what the other was talking about.

"So how are the paper sales, kiddo?"

"Well, the printer's is getting overloaded. That motor is going to go soon if we don't replace it."

"Ah, you've been saying that for weeks, and the old girl still keeps cranking. Stop worrying so much. I have to head to the office. You start whistling if you see any angry politicians coming our way."

"Why? Is something wrong? Piper?"

After seeing Piper just walking inside the built house, Amanda was noticed by the kid.

"Hey, Ms! Free paper to newcomers! If the Institute grabs you in the night, at least we warned you!"

Amanda just raided a brow as she was given a piece of paper.

"And, so I've heard, of this Institute..."

She simply replied as she only eyed the girl casually.

"If you've heard of them, Ms, It's true! The Institute snatch people in the night, and no one hears from them again!"

Narrowing her eyes a bit, Amanda slightly leaned a bit forward and began.

"Really?"

"It's all in the paper. Better read up before they grab you, too!"

Amanda slightly tilted her head to her side, and quietly asked but not before glancing around the other people pass by in case any other was listening.

"Do you, by any chance... Know people who'd gone missing?"

Seeing the girl nodding, Amanda got her reply.

"Drifters, residents, stadium seat snobs. Seems every year or so, someone's gone, and we all know why. So, you better be careful, newcomer. Institute's out there, and they'll grab you too. Like I said, it's all in the paper."

"Thanks for telling. I guess."

Amanda simply replied, earning herself a chuckle from the girl who responded.

"You're a real lamb lost in a wolf's land, Ms."

Deciding not to give a reply after, Amanda walked away but bride she could even get any farther, she is decided to read the paper that was given to her.

* * *

**_:PUBLICK OCCURENCES:_**

_**October, 2287**_

**_The Synthetic Truth _**

**_By_**

**_Piper Wright _**

_Noodles. We all eat them. We all love them. And Diamond City's Power Noodles has supplied this sustenance for the past fifteen years. From the stilted mechanical cadence of Takahashi's programmed Japanese, to the fragrant steam that wafts from each bowl, to the scalding tang of delicious mouthful — the ordering and eating of noodles is but one of shared human experiences. Or is it?_

_I was struck by this very question as I sat at the counter of Power Noodles last Wednesday night, just after 5:00 pm, enjoying a dinner I had so many times before. That's when I noticed our very own Mayor Mcdonough sidle up on a stool, and engage in the same ritual. Right hand extending. Mouth opening. Teeth chewing. Yes, eating noodles. The shared experience of almost every Diamond City resident._

_So, it must have also seemed to the residents of Diamond City nearly sixty years ago, on an uncharacteristically warm May evening on 2229, as they sat around this same counter. But that was the day before Takahashi and his noodles, when the bar served not noodles, but ice-cold Nuka Colas, frothy beers, and stuff shots of whiskey. The bar man's name was Henry, and that night, he facilitated the shared human experiences of drinking, smoking, taking and laughing. That is until, tragedy struck..._

_There aren't many of us who are even old enough to remember that evening — although some of the city's ghoul residents certainly could have, had they not forcibly removed, thanks to Mayor Mcdonough's anti-ghoul decree on 2282. But there is one person of us who does remember, distinctly, the events of that evening: respected matriarch Eustace Hawthorne, who had endured her story in a Publick Occurrence exclusive interview._

_"I was there all right. Sitting at the bar, sure as you're sitting in front of me now. Twenty-two years old or so, and just looking to have a good time. I was safe behind the Wall — we all were — so where was the harm? And let me tell you that Mr. Carter made it easy. He came into town that day, said he was from out west somewhere. It didn't really matter. What did matter was his smile, and his laugh, and the way he'd make everyone at ease. That might, at the bar, we all just sort of crowded around him. Everyone wanted to exchange a word, or hear about the state of the Commonwealth. And Mr. Carter, he was all too happy to oblige. It was just so wonderful. But until, it wasn't."_

_Eustace continued her account of that evening, and the moment things turned sinister, and the truth about Carter was revealed._

_"__We'd been drinking, and carrying on, must've been three hours. Mr. Carter had four or five drinks at that time. He seemed a bit drunk, I guess, like the rest of us. Then something just sort of happened. He was using, then the smile sort of went of his face, all in an instant. And then his cheek started twitching, kind of funny. And o remember watching him, clear as if it just happened yesterday."_

_What Eustace is describing is, of course, is the infamous event known as the "Broken Mask" when the people of the Commonwealth learned for the first time that the Institute, the shadowy scientific organization responsible for the creation of combat androids, had actually succeeded in broke loose._

_"The guards came running, they opened fire, and Mr. Carter, he kept shooting, throwing people around left and right. Finally, those guards put down. Seemed like they had killed a man who had flipped his lid. Gone crazy. And he laid there like a dead crazy man, sure enough. God, it was horrible but when we saw the plastic, and the metal — this was one of them early Synths you see — and we realize it want a man at all. It was then we all knew. The Institute wasn't just 'out there.' The Institute was everywhere now. Among us."_

_It was never determined precisely why the synth known as Mr. Carter went on his killing spree. Some suggested that he had somehow been remotely controlled by the Institute, who wanted to test his combat effectiveness. Still, others felt he had simply malfunctioned (a hypothesis by the twitching cheek) and was never meant to kill anyone. But at that time, the 'why's hardly seemed important. What mattered was that humans of the Commonwealth had been truly infiltrated by am organization whose intentions and motives were, and still are a complete mystery — using a loser of synth even less advanced than the ones the Institute has in service today._

_Which brings us to noodles. Specifically, the noodles consumed by Mayor Mcdonough last Wednesday night, in the same spot Mr. Carter the synth went haywire, and mercilessly killed several people — after spending hours sharing an experience, the people of Diamond City assumed was reserved for members of the human race. They were wrong._

_Are we?_

* * *

After some time of thinking after all this information on the paper, Amanda began to wonder... Just, how dangerous are the advance modeled synths compared to the older ones? As it had been stated that the mentioned synth on the said event easily fooled the people of Diamond City, into thinking that it was actually a human, Amanda was curious to know how dangerous those advanced synths could be — apart from the said several murders one of it has down — yet, she hasn't yet encountered an older synth model, Amanda instead decided to move on and decided to find the synth detective for information and help. Hopefully, he may have answers for her.

After some time of exploring around on the city for a bit, as well as buying ammo, and a combat shotgun on the city's weapons store, Amanda found a small alley on a corner, and there was a neon sign labeled 'Valentine's Detective Agency'.

_'Neat...'_

Amanda thought to herself before deciding to enter the small detective agency.

Upon entering, the sight wasn't much but good enough to be a small agency. Drawers, work desks some chairs and there she noticed a young woman typing on a terminal, who immediately noticed her upon entry.

"Oh, hi. Can I help you, ma'am?"

The woman greeted with a nod by the time she approached.

Amanda gave a small nod in return before giving a reply.

"I was told that Nick Valentine is the detective to go to when dealing with missing person's case."

Amanda immediately began, and earning a nod from the woman, Amanda got her response.

"Oh, yes. You came to the right place, ma'am. But unfortunately, Nick is not here. He's currently working on a case of another missing person."

Amanda mentally frowned, but with a short sigh, she gave a small nod.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to seek help from him regarding a kidnap. And was hoping to gain information about this Institute."

Amanda simply replied with her arms' folding firmly on her chest.

"The Institute..."

Amanda stared at the woman before cocking a brow with her head slightly tilted on her side.

"Is there something that you know about them? I'd like to know, personally if they are involved with this case I'm looking to seek help from Nick."

Amanda questioned then earned a look of curiosity from other.

"Unfortunately, I don't know much about them. But my little knowledge about the Institute, the same as everyone here in the Commonwealth would be the same that the Institute snatches people and replaces them with synths. But just recently? Mayor Mcdonough's being accused of a synth by our resident reporter Piper Wright. Do you know her?"

Amanda frowned, but otherwise gave a small nod.

"We met just earlier. And I've read her article about the Mayor being a synth."

Amanda replied, but seeing there was nothing good for her stating long, she is decided to make her leave and go back to Sanctuary for now while this synth detective has yet to return.

"I'll be going now, but if Nick Valentine returns tell him a woman named Amanda was here regarding a kidnap case."

Amanda simply said before turning to the door to make her leave.

"Wait! I uh..."

Amanda stopped, her hand was now on the doorknob before letting go, and turning back to the younger woman.

"What is it?"

Amanda questioned with a frown. Observing the younger woman with a hesitant look on her face, Amanda noticed the other's face showing a bit of worrying.

"Well?"

Amanda folded her arms firmly, and seeing the younger letting it a sigh, Amanda waited for almost a minute before she finally got her response.

"It's Nick. He hasn't come yet since he went out to work on a missing person."

Amanda raised a brow and began in question.

"Since when hasn't he came back?"

"He hasn't come back quite for a while now. And I fear something bad might've happen to him. Or worse..."

Amanda only stared shortly before questioning.

"Then why don't you go look for him? Perhaps, hire someone to do so?"

Amanda saw a small frown on the other woman's face before letting out another sigh.

"I'm not, that good when out there... And I'm not a detective, either. I'm only Nick's secretary."

Taking some time for bit in thinking after the response, Amanda began to wonder... What other choice does she have if she wouldn't get help from this detective? Well perhaps she may take turn to another way around to start on her first step but this was it. This was her chance on getting first step in progress. But she wasn't sure if she'd be willing to risk her life out there furrier in the wasteland. But if she would take another way around to get help, Amanda wasn't sure how long it'll take her to get that opportunity. This one's her only good opportunity, but she has to risk it. But, to think of risking... What does she have to lose if she'll risk it? Perhaps...

"I will pay you if you would help me by going after Nick, and bringing him back safe. I'll make it double."

Amanda was interrupted in her thoughts as she heard the younger woman again. She had a very hopeful look on her face as Amanda studied her expression.

"What's your name?"

Amanda suddenly questioned.

"It's Ellie Perkins."

Amanda gave a small nod.

"Ellie. If I help you, I'll get help on my case. Deal?"

Amanda seriously replied.

"Of course! And I will pay you right away after bringing Nick back-"

"Don't have to. But on my term we'll do this. I get Nick, bring him back safe, and I'll get help on my case. Do we have a deal?"

Amanda interrupted with her hand waving in dismissal.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Now, tell me. Do you know where Nick lastly headed? Did he say where he'd be going involving this case he was working on?"

"Yes. It was kind like a kidnap of sorts, too. Involving a group of mobsters led by Skinny Malone."

Amanda mentally cursed. Mobsters? Guess she'll have her hands soaked in a bit of blood for this... But she'll risk it either way. There was nothing to lose now for her after all.

"I'll get right to it."

Amanda simply said, and wanting a beaming smile and a grateful nod from Ellie, she got a reply.

"Thank you! Now, the location is somewhere in the subways of Park Street Station. Straight south- Oh! Your Pip Boy! Your Pip Boy will be useful to help you on the way."

Amanda gave a small nod in reply and nothing else before making her leave. This going to be one hell, of a trip further on the Commonwealth she thought.

Walking outside, Amanda turned to Dogmeat who only sat next to the doorway, seeing his head slightly tilted to his side.

"You ready to go boy?"

Amanda began, and earning a bark from the canine in response she only smiled simply before making their way back to the main gate for exit.

Amanda wasn't sure what to make of this situation however, but the fact that she needs help... She had no other choices left. At least, no other good choices for that matter.

Using her Pip Boy as she traveled with Dogmeat, it took about a halfway hour trying to locate Park Street Station, and after some time of searching around, and looting what can be looted, Amanda found an entry. An entry down to a subway station.

_'Great...'_

Amanda frowned, but taking out her combat shotgun, she took entry pass through the doors with Dogmeat, and by the time they entered Amanda heard a gargled, slightly raspy voice. Damaged like the ghoul Nordhagen as Amanda recognized.

Crouching behind a trashcan with Dogmeat behind her, Amanda peeked over to see two non-feral ghouls wearing fedoras and coats. Both armed with submachine guns.

"I'm telling ya. Joining Skinny Malone's crew was the best decision we've ever made. Look at this place."

One of the ghouls said, and the other snorted.

"I still say Malone's weak. We caught that detective snooping around, and what does he do? Locks him up. Like he ain't got the balls to just kill him."

Deciding she's had enough of listening, Amanda commanded Dogmeat to stay put and snuck past the pair of ghouls herself. Now hiding behind a wall, she whistled for Dogmeat in signal to jump out of his cover before she immediately got out of her own.

"What the-!?"

Amanda immediately fired he shotgun at the fort ghouls she aimed her gun at, twice pulling the trigger, the ghoul was sent stumbling back onto the floor with full force from the impact of the shot, amputating his left arms in the process.

Seeing the other was jumped by Dogmeat, Amanda decide to let the canine finish the ghoul off as she turned her attention to a nearby terminal.

* * *

**:::Transit Personnel Only:::**

**[Purchase Tickets]•**

**[NOTICE: Terminal Shutdown]**

**[Employee Notice]**

* * *

**:::Transit Personnel Only:::**

**:::Purchase Tickets:::**

**! ! ! FUNCTION TERMINATED ! ! !**

**Terminal vending functions have been shut down. **

**Please contact a system administrator for more information.**

* * *

**:::Transit Personnel Only:::**

**[Purchase Tickets]**

**[NOTICE: Terminal Shutdown]•**

**[Employee Notice]**

* * *

**:::Transit Personnel Only:::**

**:::NOTICE: Terminal Shutdown:::**

**NOTICE: ****The purchasing of subway tokens for this subway station will automatically cease on [2/11/77] to coincide with the station closing. Any questions should be addressed to the station's manager or Vault Tec representative before your employment termination date.  
**

**Again: Park Street terminals will cease to validate token dispensations after this date. Previously issued tokens remain usable at all Boston subway and mono trail service platforms. Thank you.**

* * *

**:::Transit Personnel Only:::**

**[Purchase Tickets]**

**[NOTICE: Terminal Shutdown]**

**[Employee Notice]•**

* * *

**:::Transit Personnel Only:::**

**:::Employee Notice:::**

**Dear [EMPLOYEE ID]**

**I regret to inform you that your station [PARK STREET] will be closing due to a purchase agreement with Vault Tec Corporation. As such, we will be going through our records and redistributing our many valued employees to other stations and departments. The automated system should identify your new location.**

**You have relocated to:**

**[EMPLOYEE TERMINATED]**

**Thank you, and we look forward to many more years working with you.**

* * *

_'Another Vault... Here on a subway station? Great... Must be another experiment...'_

Amanda mentally thought with a bitter frown.

After a short time of looting the area first, Amanda found the main Vault entry.

"Vault 114... Let's see what you have."

Amanda muttered to herself and afterwards, walked on a small platform with Dogmeat to a small panel.

Seeing another red button to open the Vault, Amanda pulled out a small plugin adaptor on her Pip Boy before plunging into onto a port. The screen in her Pip Boy displayed.

* * *

**:::VAULT DOOR REMOTE ACCESS:::**

**READY**

* * *

"Perfect."

Amanda pilled the plug put, and the glass casing on the red button flipped open. Pressing the button, Amanda stepped down the small platform, and waiting for the Vault door seal to open, she reloaded her shotgun and finally entered the vault with Dogmeat.

Upon entry, she was interrupted by another similar voice food a ghoul.

"Goddammit. I hate it when they open the door. Why's that thing so loud?"

Amanda cautiously continue forward with Dogmeat behind her, her combat shotgun ready to fire in car they're booked by anything.

"Hello? That you Skinny? Darla?"

Amanda carefully made her way a forward. Closing toward the voice and listening further to the conversation that initiated.

"So, I got a question. Why the hell would anyone build a Vault out of a subway station? This place it like... The opposite of air-tight."

"Because they were planning to use it, you moron. We used to pull this kind of con all the time back before the war."

"Get a bunch of union boys to work some constructions job that would go nowhere. Keep everyone on payroll."

As she entered a few rooms and hopped down off a small hatch to another room, Amanda found a terminal.

* * *

**:::Property Of Vault Tec:::**

**Vault 114 Personnel**

**CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL **

**VAULT TEC CLEARANCE SL -4 REQUIRED**

**EMPLOYEE EYES ONLY | VIOLATION VTP - 01041**

**[Welcome, Employees]•**

**[PRIVATE: Science Staff Only]**

* * *

**:::Property Of Vault Tec:::**

**Vault 114 Personnel**

**:::Welcome, Employees:::**

**Greetings !**

**After so many months of preliminary construction, we are pleased to welcome members of the Technical, and Science Staff to the newest addition to the Vault Tec Family: Vault 114 !**

**Like you, we are excited to get started on our latest endeavor, but we are not quite ready to open that great big gear door to our new residents yet. As you've probably noticed, we've contracted outside of Vault Tec for construction on this one since it is utilizing a unique space. By repurposing the Park Street Subway station, we will be seeing a decrease in building costs as well as a short timeline for construction, fits perfectly for the Vault's observational studies, which will be revealed in a future memorandum.**

**However, because of this, we will be seeing a lot of civilian traffic until construction is fully completed. It is up to you to help maintain the security of Vault 114 and its experiments from prying eyes without proper clearance. "Loose Sink Ships." of course. They also in immediate termination and possible criminal investigations.**

**Welcome, once again !**

**Vault Tec Management .**

* * *

"Great..." Amanda mumbled with a mental curse. Another experiment, as expected. But nothing less to be expected from Vault Tec other than experiments, after all, the vaults were never meant to save lives.

Selecting the next entry, Amanda began to continue to reading the terminal.

* * *

**:::Property Of Vault Tec:::**

**Vault 114 Personnel**

**CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL**

**VAULT TEC CLEARANCE SL -4 REQUIRED**

**EMPLOYEE EYES ONLY | VIOLATION VTP - 01041**

**[Welcome, Employees]**

**[PRIVATE: Science Staff Only]•**

* * *

**:::Property Of Vault Tec:::**

**Vault 114 Personnel**

**:::PRIVATE: Science Staff Only:::**

**WARNING: ****This memorandum is meant for members of the Vault 114 Science Division only, or those with appropriate security clearance levels [SL -4+] all others must exit this terminal and report your infraction to the Overseer or a member of Vault Tec Security .**** Thank you .**

**=Social Science Division=**

**As mentioned in briefing, Vault 114 will be hosting high ranking members of local and state governments, local luminaries, business people, and their families . Future members are aware that they will be cohabiting with others of Boston's upper class .**

**However, the "Luxury" aspect of this Vault has been highly exaggerated to the future residents . Multiple families, chosen randomly, will live and sleep in single room apartments, dining and bathing will be in shared quarters, and amenities will be minimal .**

**In addition, we will be interviewing for the Overseer position from many candidates . Our goal is to find someone with no supervisory or government experience, and hopefully with a strong anti-autorithy bias . Human resources tells us that the interview process has vetted many viable candidates .**

**By taking away the luxury and authority these groups saw in surface life, we hope to study the reactions in stressful situations . As such, please do not undermine the new Overseer's authority at all during the next experiment, even [and especially] if it may cause physical discomfort, embarrassment, or harm to residents .**

**Thank you .**

**Vault Tec Management .**

* * *

_'__An experiment to study reactions of higher class residents, local and the government employees alike, on taking away the luxury they had on the surface? With an Overseer without supervisory and the government experience? Great... Now I'm curious, what other sorts of Vaults are out there...'  
_

Amanda pondered, and as she turned away from the terminal, she was immediately noticed by the two ghouls, with similar monster outfits and guns.

Commanding Dogmeat to attack the other, Amanda quickly made her way past around the two mobsters and finally her chance to attack by the time she managed to get close range on her target.

Shoving the mobster off, Amanda fired her combat shotgun twice on his chest, killing him instantly. Dogmeat successfully on the other was decapitating the other mobster to death.

"Hey, you! I don't know who you are, but we got three minutes before they realize muscles for brains ain't coming back. Get this door open!"

A male voice shouted from inside one of the rooms.

Amanda immediately rushed in and as she noticed a window... She finally got a good view first time of a synth. Or, at least an older model of sorts.

Wearing a tie under an old and worn dessert brown trench coat, and fedora, Amanda noticed those plastic on the whole face, the yellow eyes let alone tells her it's a synth alright.

"Hang on, let me get this door open."

Amanda began, as she moved to the door.

Pressing a small bottom right next to the door, Amanda frowned as it didn't open. Turning to a terminal right next to the door on the wall, she immediately began to search of at least a password.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**[LOGIN ADMIN]•**

**PASSWORD REQUIRED **

**Accessing system. Please wait . . .**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::LOGIN ADMIN:::**

**Greetings, Vault Citizen. Please take a number. **

**[Take Number]•**

**[Override Door Controls]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::LOGIN ADMIN:::**

**:::Take Number:::**

**Greetings, Vault Citizen. Please take a number.**

**Your number is 998. Please wait until your number is called, and the Overseer will be with you. Have a nice day !**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Greetings, Vault Citizen. Please take a number.**

**[Take Number]**

**[Override Door Controls]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::LOGIN ADMIN:::**

**:::Override Door Controls:::**

**Greetings, Vault Citizen. Please take a number.**

**Manual override initiated. Opening door . . .**

* * *

"Not to rush you, friend. But are you finished hacking the door open?"

Came the detective's voice from the room. Amanda shortly frowned before giving a small reply.

"Done."

The sliding door finally opened, and as Amanda and Dogmeat came walking in, Amanda's green eyes carefully eyed the detective as she now stood in front of him in person.

"Ah, my-knight-in-shining-armor. But the questions is, why does she came all the way, let alone risk life and limb, for an old private eye?"

Amanda slightly tilted her head to her side with a dry reply.

"Former synth detective, Nick Valentine. As expected."

Seeing Nick folding his arms with a defensive look on his plastic face, Amanda got a reply.

"I'm telling you, friend. I'm a detective. Look, I know the skin, and metal parts ain't comforting, but it's not important right now."

Amanda waited as he paused. She expected the detective has anything more to add.

"The only thing that matters is why you went all this trouble to cut me loose."

Amanda, taking a glance at the doorway in case any mobsters where near decided to make a simply, yet quick reply.

"I'll get straight to the point with you. My son, Shaun is missing. But I don't know who took him, or where they went."

"A missing kid, huh? Well, you came to the right man. If, not the wrong place."

Amanda gave a simple nod, but then remembering the security mentioning the detective, himself had been gone quite for a while now, Amanda figured asking.

"I was told you've been gone quite for a while now. How long have you been in here?"

Amanda watched as the detective took out a small cigar, and a lighter, lighting it up before getting her response.

"I've been cooped up in here for weeks. It turns out, the runaway daughter, I came here to find wasn't kidnapped. She's Skinny Malone's new flame, and she's got a mean streak."

Amanda gave a nod in reply.

"Anyway, you got troubles, and I'm glad to help. But now ain't the time. Let's blow this joint. Then we'll talk."

Deciding to explore the small room, Amanda found a terminal on a long work desk. She assumed this was some kind of office on the Vault.

"Malone's crew here used to be small-time, muscled out of the old neighborhood by bigger players. Until they found this place."

Amanda heard Nick as he reentered the room after grabbing a pistol from one of the dead mobsters.

"Don't know what happened to the previous owners, but they're not exactly around to charge rent. An empty vault. A perfect hideout."

Noticing a holotape inches desk, Amanda picked it up and played it on her Pip Boy. Although she already knew these Vaults from Vault Tec never intended to save lives, she was still left in curiosity about the other vaults that had experiments on its own residents.

* * *

_**Interviewer:**_ _This is Vault Tec interview #87 for the position of Overseer for Vault 114._

**_Interviewer:_** _The candidate has refused to give his real name and has only provided the name, "Soup Can Harry."_

**_Soup Can Harry:_** _That's right, I ain't telling you nothing. My name is the name I call myself not the rank and number the government brands me, no sir._

**_Interviewer:_** _Fascinating. Mister, um, Soupcan, would you mind telling me why you're distrustful of the government?_

**_Soup Can Harry:_** _I've seen what they do. Gum up the works with red tape and bureaucracy, take every hard-earned cent and use it to fund their Illuminati free mason sex parties._

_**Interviewer:**_ _Yes. I, see..._

_**Soup Can Harry:**_ _I'm a free man! I should be able to live as I see fit! My taxes pay for them streets and alleys, and dumpsters. I'll sleep where I want!_

**_Interviewer:_** _Sir according to this you haven't paid taxes in many years..._

_**Soup Can Harry:**_ _I saw the back of them Abraxo boxes! "Not for consumption?" Don't tell me what to do, I'll eat what I want!_

**_Interviewer: _**_Sir_, _you may just be the perfect candidate. How would you like to be the new Overseer for Vault 114?_

**_Soup Can Harry:_**_ I ain't wearing no goddamn tie. Or pants._

* * *

"Hey, not to rush. But you finished there?"

"Just a sec, Nick."

* * *

**:::Property Of Vault Tec:::**

**Vault 114 Personnel**

**[Welcome, Employees]•**

* * *

**:::Property Of Vault Tec:::**

**Vault 114 Personnel**

**:::Welcome, Employees:::**

**Greetings, Overseer !**

**I hope this message finds you well, and your move into your new position has been an easy transition . Your appointment as Overseer came with high recommendations from our interviewers, and we hope you will be the perfect fit that everyone believes you to be .**

**Please do not be nervous, as we have chosen you based on your natural qualities, decision-making skills, and unique personality . We believe that you possess innate abilities as a leader that will bring this new Vault into the new world nuclear war creates . So don't worry ! Just go with your gut and everything will work perfectly !**

**Good luck !**

**Vault Tec Management .**

* * *

"Great... A vault led by anti government fascist..."

Amanda muttered to herself.

"Yeah, I've read that terminal. Minus hearing that holotape, though."

Amanda turned to Nick who now had his pistol in both bands, ready to head out with her.

"Let's go."

"Right with you, friend. But look. I know you have a case you want solved, but underground and surrounded is not the best place to talk."

Amanda only gave a simple nod as she walked with the synth detective.

Upon approaching to a sliding door that didn't open, Nick stopped in front and began.

"This door is on the fritz. Let me see if I can get it open..."

Amanda gave a small nod and waited.

"Almost got it... There we are. Hell of a lot easier to do when the lock isn't in the other side..."

Entering through, Amanda heard Nick again speaking right next to him.

"Skinny Malone and the rest of his boys are waiting for us, somewhere. The name's, uh, ironic, but don't let that fool you. He's dangerous."

Arriving to another locked door, Amanda waited to try to get it open. Noticing a terminal on a desk, Amanda decided to check it out quickly.

* * *

**:::Property Of Vault Tec:::**

**Check In**

**Please remind residents to:**

**1) Line up in an orderly fashion **

**2) Change into your Vault Suits emmidiately **

**3) Save all questions for Orientation **

**[Residency A1]•**

**[Residency A2]**

**[Residency B1]**

**[Residency B2]**

* * *

**:::Property Of Vault Tec:::**

**Check In**

**:::****Residency A1:::**

**Linehan Family: Sean, wife Martha, sons John and Mitchell**

**Flaherty Family: Michael, wife Joan, daughter Elizabeth**

* * *

**:::Property Of Vault Tec:::**

**Check In**

**:::Residency A2:::**

**O'Malley Family: Michael, wife Jennifer, son Robert, daughter Ellen (infant)**

**Baker Family: Ralph, fiance Sarah, dog "Spike" (Not allowed) **

**Yancey Family: Marry, wife Amy, sons Jimmy and Ronnie**

* * *

**:::Property Of Vault Tec:::**

**Check In**

**:::Residency B1:::**

**Madison Family: Bill, wife Belinda, daughters Jean, Mary and Melissa **

**Smith Family: Sean, wife Molly, son Paul, daughter Stephanie (infant)**

* * *

**:::Property Of Vault Tec:::**

**Check In**

**:::Residency B2:::**

**O'Brien Family: Kevin, wife Megan, sons Ryan, Brandon, Logan, daughters Molly, Anna, Kayla, Brenna (infant)**

**Todd Gates (bachelor)**

* * *

"Okay, I got it. But I hear big, fat footsteps on the other side. Once we step through this door, get ready for anything."

Amanda gave a small nod. Stepping through the door upon entry, they were met with a man in black tuxedo and fedora, a submachine gun in his hands. Behind him were two more ghouls mobsters, and lastly next to the man was a woman holding a baseball bat.

Amanda gripped on her combat shotgun, her finger on the trigger readied to shoot at the small group in front.

"Nicky! What're you doin'? You come into my house. Shoot up my guys. You have any idea how much this is gonna set me back!?"

Amanda watched as Nick slowly took a step forward and replied.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your two-timing dame, Skinny. You ought to tell her to write home more often."

Amanda only remained quiet as she watched.

"Awww... Poor little Valentine. Ashamed you got beat up by a girl? I'll just run back home to daddy, shall I?"

"Should've left it alone, Nicky! This ain't the old neighborhood. In this Vault, I'm the king of the castle, you hear me!? And I ain't lettin' some private dick shut us down now that I finally got a good thing goin'!"

"I told you we should've just killed him, Skinny! But then you get all sentimental! All that stupid crap about the 'Old times'."

"Darla, I'm handling this! Skinny Malone's always got things under control!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's this woman doing here, huh? Valentine must've brought her here to rub us all out!"

Amanda felt threatened, her combat shotgun was about to aim at the woman named Darla to shoot her only until when Nick quickly turns to her, his head slowly shaking.

Frowning bitterly, Amanda mentally sighed, but then an idea came to her mind before turning her head to Skinny Malone.

"Hey. Skinny. 'Remember the Quarry. Lily June on the rocks' Ring any bells?"

Amanda simply said, a confident look was shown on her face. But more of a smug as she saw the mobster taken back in surprise from what she said. Amanda received a surprised yet curious look from Nick afterwards.

"Okay. You two can go. You got until the count of ten. Then I don't care what happened back in the old days. You're dead. Especially you, Nicky."

Amanda glanced at Nick who glanced back but got a slight nod from the detective.

"What are you doing, Skinny? Kill 'em!"

"No, Darla. They get one chance to leave. Skinny Malone's puttin' his foot down."

"My mother was right. You mobsters are all just talk."

Turning her attention to Nick, the detective spoke.

"We better get out of here. Fast."

As Skinny Malone began counting, Amanda with Dogmeat and Nick all began to hurry on their way back to the subway station and out of the Vault and back to the surface. Hell, Amanda noticed Darla running along with them and even made her way ahead of them faster while hearing the woman muttering to herself.

After finally making their way back to the surface and bit further away from the Park Street Station, Amanda stopped with Nick and listened as the detective spoke.

"As confused as I am on how you even knew about that about Skinny Malone, I guess I wouldn't mind asking."

"Words spread faster on anyone, and everyone in Diamond City."

Amanda gave a simple response, earning herself a chuckle from the synth detective.

"Well, thanks for getting me out. How did you know where to find me anyway? Not many people knew where I went..."

Amanda folded her arms and simply replied.

"Your secretary, Ellie. She sent me."

Amanda saw the Nick flinch back in surprise.

"She did? Well, I should give her a raise."

"Now, you've mentioned something about your son, Shaun, and how he went missing."

Amanda gave a small nod.

"Alright then. I want you to come to my office in Diamond City. Give me all the details. Besides, I think you've earned the chance to sit down, and clear your mind."

"Sure thing, Nick. But it's getting late. I'll head by to your office in the morning. And tell Ellie we already meet."

Amanda replied with a nod and got a reply from Nick.

"Alright, then. Just in case to remind you, my office is on southwest a few blocks. In the back alleys with the neon heart sign out front."

Amanda gave a small nod and replied.

"Noted. See you in Diamond City."

"See you in Diamond City."

After the ending of their conversation, Amanda turned to her Pip Boy to scan on the location backing to Sanctuary Hills. She had Codsworth waiting too long.

After marking the location on her map, Amanda was about to walk back to Sanctuary until she heard Nick again.

"By the way, I forgot your name, friend. May I ask?"

Amanda turned around with a simple reply.

"It's Amanda Amani. And that's all you need to know. For now..."

* * *

**So, that's it for this chapter, and thank you all for reading. But don't worry, I will work right away on the next chapter. Thanks to the sources I've been getting, noting about the lore from YouTube and the Wiki.**

**And now.**

**_Here are the responses from previous reviews:_**

_**Cooldude - **Chapter 3: Sweet_

**_Thank you! _**

**_ThePrussianGamer - _**_Chapter 3: if you need good information. the youtube Fallout Storyteller is a very good series on all about fallout lore. be sure to look them up with your research._

_**Thank you for suggesting it and yes, I have watched about season 1 and 2, some on season 3. Mostly on season 4 about Fallout 4. Thank you for suggesting, again and I'll gather as much as I need to know. Even on fallout 76. Although, I haven't bought that game yet, that game's been getting my attention recently. Perhaps a good knowledge about it would be beneficial as well as for future ideas/inspirations.**_

**ripntear**


	5. Interview

**Sorry for the wait, I just need to make sure I noted the parts needed for the chapter plot before constructing it as a whole chapter, but now it's done, here is chapter 5 and hopefully you all enjoy. **

* * *

_-Interview-_

_Wandering around the halls of Vault 111, Amanda was trying to find some supplies. Although, she didn't want to come back to the Vault underground, she was left no choice in regard of needing an amount of medical supplies like stimpacks and radaway. Or anything useful she can use, at least._

_After some trying to access the other rooms after passing the cryogenic chambers, Amanda found an accessible door right next to the Overseer's office with the label 'Advanced Security Officer Armory' above the door. She couldn't recall if that was even there last she had been on the Vault but figured she had just missed out in this other room, Amanda then decided to check it out._

_With the door opening and upon entering, Amanda saw a military crate, a laser rifle and laser pistol on a small table and next to it was a power armor repair station and finally, there stood resting on the station was a T-60c power armor, in perfect condition._

_'Great. Just what I need...'_

_Amanda was about to approach the power armor and as she neared only a few inches she then suddenly heard a yelping of a canine then came the loud bang of a gun echoing through the halls._

_This startling Amanda, she immediately spun around with her combat shotgun aimed at the doorway._

_"Dogmeat?"_

_She called, but got no response._

_"Dogmeat! Answer me boy!"_

_Again, she got no response. Deciding to exit the room._

_Standing just outside the doorway, a loud buzzing came through intercom on the halls._

_"I see you've already let yourself out of your cryo pod. Are you looking for something? Or someone, in particular?"_

_That voice. That male, rough voice... Amanda gripped on her shotgun, looking around, she was ready to shoot on anything that may try to attack her._

_"I've heard about you roaming around Diamond City. For a backup, I didn't expect much but of you but a mother. Perhaps, you're keeping something more than that?"_

_Amanda slowly took a few steps on the hall. She cursed with the lights flicking out._

_"I shouldn't be asking these questions to you now, should I? Or, should I ask one certain question?"_

_Amanda's teeth gritted, her grip tightened on her gun as she began walking further in the halls._

_"Don't worry. I can assure you that he's safe. In fact, speaking of which, I have someone here looking whom I figured you'd love to hear. Still trying to learn his first words."_

_Amanda stopped on her tracks. She was now listening carefully, but her guard was never down. She was ready in case of anything, and she knew that she can never be too sure if something, or anything else may happen. But she wasn't expecting to hear the sound of soft laughs through the intercom._

_Amanda heard the laughs. Almost the same when she tickles Shaun while on his crib... Shaun..._

_"Shaun!"_

_Amanda yelled as she now began looking around frantically._

_"Shaun!"_

_"He's safe. For now."_

_The same voice of the man spoke again, Amanda grinder her teeth, her finger on trigger as she kept looking around._

_"Where is he! Where's my son!?"_

_"He's with me. But you'll have to come and get him-"_

_"I'll find you. I'll find you! And god forgive me for when I find you I swear!"_

_Amanda furiously yelled and continued._

_"You won't get away from this! Do you hear me? You won't get away from this especially from what you did to Nate! I'll kill you!"_

"Mum!"

"I'll kill you!"

Amanda immediately reached for her shotgun just right next to her but as she finally grabbed it, she was snapped awake in reality to see Codsworth in front of her while seemingly trying to calm her down.

"Mum... It's alright. You're safe, you're home."

Amanda dropped her gun on the floor before burying her face on her hands.

"Codsworth? God... I... I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you..."

"Mum? Is... Is everything alright?"

Amanda couldn't reply, but trying to look at Codsworth, she let out a deep sigh before finally managing a response.

"It was dream... Just a dream..."

Amanda quietly replied. But glancing she found herself on her shared bedroom with Nate, or what used to be their bedroom before.

"Perhaps I should prepare you some breakfast, mum. I just caught a two headed cow that luckily passed by earlier."

Amanda gave a small nod before noticing her canine companion from yesterday missing.

"Codsworth, have you seen Dogmeat?"

"Oh! That dog you brought home, mum? Yes he's outside in his improvised doghouse. Ah, quite a little playful one, I must say."

Amanda gave a satisfied nod before standing up.

Walking outside to see Dogmeat sitting outside a little improvised doghouse, Amanda smiled gently before approaching the canine and patting him on the head which she gained a playful bark in return.

"And I'm still curious how you wound up there at Red Rocket..."

Amanda quietly said thoughtfully, but as she got three barks from the canine, she smiled softly. At least she thinks the canine understood what she's saying.

"Breakfast, mum! Mutated beef stew!"

Smelling an aroma of cooked meat, Amanda turned around to see Codsworth with bringing over brahmin stew on a pair of bowls for her, and Dogmeat.

After a short moment of eating, Amanda immediately got prepared to head out. Her combat shotgun ready and Dogmeat quickly rushing to her side as she walked out of the house and were about to head to Diamond City, to see Nick Valentine.

"Are you sure you won't need another companion to come along, mum?"

Hearing this from Codsworth as she was about to make her leave, Amanda slowly shook her head before gently smiling.

"Sorry, Codsworth. But I need you to keep on watch here on Sanctuary while I'm out."

"Oh, yes of course. It's just that I don't want anything bad to happen to you, mum. It's my job not only to serve you but to protect you as well."

Amanda sighed softly before giving a reply.

"You've done well enough, Codsworth. And you're a great job on you're service."

"Thank you, mum. But I don't wish to disappoint the sir now that you're the only one left for me to serve."

Amanda gently smiled before giving one final reply.

"Don't worry about me, Codsworth. I'll be fine. But tomorrow I'll take you with me and Dogmeat so, you can see Diamond City, as well. I promise."

"Oh, how wonderful! I'll look forward it, mum!"

Amanda only smiled before finally leaving Sanctuary with Dogmeat with her.

"Have a safe trip, mum!"

After a while of long walk and for taking the same route from Red Rocket to Concord, Amanda had been bothers by the dream she had. It wasn't real. But the thought of Shaun, with that man? She just felt like she couldn't let another while pass without doing anything. Perhaps taking another but real trip to Vault 111 maybe her next side option after filing a case to Nick Valentine. Or try to adjust more further to the Commonwealth.

Amanda frowned. She just wanted to find that man who killed Nate, and most importantly, get Shaun back. But seeing this wasn't the same world she once new 200 years back, perhaps some minor adjusting to the Commonwealth wasteland would do her good for now. But first things first was to get help from Nick Valentine, then she can start doing side options of her own. After all, she still needed to a fully secure Sanctuary Hills, and the fact that she's allowing Codsworth's life at risk on his own wasn't helping either.

_'God... So many problems to deal with...'_

Amanda mentally thought with a bitter frown. She hared it. Thoughts that keep invading her mind alone, crowding, and flooding until she could no longer think clearly. Unlike the days when Nate was still with her. Those days that he was always there with her. Amanda frowned even bitterly as she walked. She knew it, and she hated it. That fact that Nate was no longer with her and that he would never come back, but Shaun. Shaun is the only thing left to make all that she's about to do worth it.

Stopping at the main gate to Diamond City, Amanda pressed a button on the intercom.

**_"Welcome to Diamond City. What's your business?"_**

Hearing Sullivan's tired yet focused voice through the intercom, Amanda gave a simple response.

"I'm here to file a missing person case to Nick Valentine."

**_"Okay. Just a minute."_**

Amanda then took a step back and watched as the gate slowly opened.

Now entering the gate and further into the city, Amanda gave the guard a small but greeting nod, which she gave a tired looking one. Which Amanda wondered if that guard Sullivan was ever given a replacement to relieve him from duty.

Walking down the steps on the main city entry, Amanda continued along with Dogmeat walking beside her. And noticing everything seemingly the same on the city like how it was, Amanda was a bit surprised when the little girl, Piper's little sister quickly approached her with a smile on her face.

"Miss! You're back! Oh, Piper has been eager to see you, in fact, she's been waiting for you since yesterday for an interview."

Amanda folded her arms, her expression gave a short stone-cold frown before giving a reply.

"I'm busy at the moment, little girl."

"Hey, I'm not little! My name's Nat Wright! If, you haven't known yet..."

Amanda rolled her eyes, but then cleared her throat before replying.

"Look, Nat. I'm minding my business here. And right now, I can't afford to waste little time that I have for an interview. Especially not at this time I'm trying to find someone."

Amanda seriously replied with a frown, her arms every firmly folded in her chest, but seeing Nat giving her a reason look, Amanda got a reply.

"This won't be a waste of time! Promise!"

This made Amanda to frown even more but not wanting to waste any time she has for today, she finally gave a small nod to just be left alone, but not after letting out a small groan.

"Urgh... Fine. Fine. Tell your sister I'll come over for the interview after I see Valentine."

Amanda replied bitterly. But despite the fact that she wasn't expecting Nat to still be smiling, only this time even happier.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll tell Piper right away! Oh, you don't know how much you'll help get Piper's next article skyrocket."

"Yeah. Sure, Nat. Good news that'll be..."

Amanda replied, almost sarcastically before immediately turning away and beading southwest, past a few blocks on the corner of a back alley, she finally arrived at the agency.

Hearing a bark from Dogmeat, Amanda looked at her canine companion before gently smiling.

"I'll be back soon boy, you wait here okay?"

Amanda said softly as she gently patted Dogmeat's head, earning another bark from him in response before sitting right next to the door on guard.

Amanda then turned to the door and opened it.

Upon entering, she was immediately noticed by Ellie who had a huge smile on her face as she approached quickly.

"Oh, thank god you're finally here! You don't know how thankful I truly am from want you've done yesterday!"

Amanda only gave a simple smile and a nod before replying.

"Glad to help, even little."

"Now, the word, 'little' doesn't fit what you did yesterday. Getting me out of that old vault, and away from Skinny Malone's crew? That's a hell lotta guts for a lone woman like you to do."

Amanda immediately turned to see Nick approaching with a greeting smile.

"Nick, I'm here to file a case."

"Of course, Amanda. And like I said, I'm glad to help now let's get you seated, and then we can start."

As she was about to follow Nick to take a seat, Amanda suddenly turns to hear Ellie whisper to him.

"Yes, Ellie?"

"I wanted to formally thank you from what you did. It may seem nothing to you, but you just saved this agency, and my job. And I want to give you a proper reward."

Amanda was surprised when Ellie handed her a jar full of caps.

"It's not much, but it's the least I can give for a full reward. Thank you. Oh! And I have these for you, too."

Amanda raised a brow by the time she saw Ellie handing her a folded coat that came along with a Fedora and a scarf. A complete detective's get up.

Amanda was about to protest about the reward, but didn't either way. Even though she didn't like the thought of helping with a reward in return, she knew she had a time of her own running, and she couldn't afford to lose it all by wasting every second.

"You know if you're looking for work, and don't mind putting on the detective hat, Nick sure could use a partner."

"Whoa. Once case at a time, Ellie. Our new friend needs our help, first."

Hearing Nick butting in from his desk, Amanda mentally shook her head in a little amusement but gave a small nod instead in response.

"All right. Let's get down to business. Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

Amanda gave a nod and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Now, when you're trying to find someone who's gone missing, the devil is in the details. Tell me everything you can. No matter how... Painful it may be."

That last part of Nick's sentence had an impact on Amanda as she took a brief moment before even giving a response.

"We were on a Vault when it happened. Vault 111 to be exact, located in Sanctuary Hills. Although it was supposed to 'save' people as to why it was even there... It's true purpose was that... It was some kind of cryo facility."

Amanda finally replied. Her tone changing a bit bitter when finally mentioning the Vault, but managed to keep herself calm.

"You were on ice, huh? More importantly, you were underground. Sealed up. That's a lot of obstacles to get through just to take one person."

Amanda looked down slightly before mentally sighing.

"What else can you tell me?"

Amanda mentally frowned bitterly. Her hands under the desk clenching when only one thing came into her mind to after the question.

"My husband... He was murdered... Right in front of me while we were locked inside the cryogenic pods. He was trying to keep them from taking Shaun, and they... They just..."

"It's okay. You don't need to say anything more."

Amanda heard Ellie said softly as she paused from taking notes on a clipboard.

"So, we're talking about a group of coldhearted killers, but they waited until something went wrong to resort to violence."

Amanda vaguely gave a nod.

"Anything else you remember?"

Amanda took a short moment in thinking to recollect more of what she remembered.

"I remembered seeing there was a man and woman. They didn't say much, but I remembered they called me 'the backup'."

"So, we're taking a small team. Professionals. The kind that know to keep their lips tight when they're on the job. Not sure what 'the backup' means though... But anything else you remember?"

Amanda gave a slight nod. Although she was hesitant to tell her next reply, but seeing thus was her first step, she had nothing to lose now.

"Ever since then when it all happened, I finally got out of that cryo pod I was in and out of that Vault. But I had to look for my son, Shaun. I just feel it, that he's out here, somewhere. God... Why would anyone even take him? He's less than a year old..."

Amanda replied slowly, her eyes couldn't meet Nick's as she only stared on the floor.

"A good question. Why your family in particular? And why an infant? Someone would be taking on all of his care, and a baby needs a lot of it."

Amanda was wondering why of course. Why even take Shaun. When he was just a less-year old infant. But after that short pause, she heard Nick continue.

"That confirms it. This isn't a random kidnapping. Whoever took your kid had an agenda."

Amanda finally managed to look him in the eyes, eager to hear him continue.

"Hmm... There's a lot of groups in the Commonwealth that takes people... Most of them being Raiders, Super Mutants, The Gunners and of course, there's the Institute."

"I've heard about Gunners being basically just raiders with better guns and armor."

"Yes. Fact to that, aside from being better organized than the raiders. The Gunners are high-end mercenaries. No job either brutal. They're in the running as likely suspects, but they wouldn't be the ones pulling the strings on this kind of case."

Amanda slightly nodded and responded.

"What about these, Super Mutants?"

"Super Mutants. Big, green, muscles on muscles. In order words, hard to miss. I think we can safely rule them out."

"So... Do you think Raiders may have possibly done this?"

Amanda asked slowly, just seeing Nick slowly shaking his head, she got a response.

"I doubt it. They can barely organize themselves, let alone pull of something this complicated."

Amanda mentally frowned, but then asked the last option.

"So, you think it's this Institute?"

"Well, they're the Boogeyman of the Commonwealth, as most likely everyone would say. Something goes wrong, everyone blames them. Easy to see why. Those early model synths of theirs strip town's for parts, killing everything, and everyone getting on their way."

Amanda only stared for a moment. Perhaps, this could be it? But it was too early to make a speculation. She just needed to know more first as she instead further to Nick who continued.

"Then you got the newer models. Good as human. Those newer models infiltrate cities and pull strings from the shadows. But the worst part of it? Is that no one knows why they even do it. What their master plan is, or even where they are. Not even me. I'm a synth myself. A discarded prototype anyway..."

Amanda looked him in surprise after it.

"You're a prototype?"

"As far as I know. I've never seen any other synths like myself. There's the older ones that are dumb as rocks and are all metal, and then, there's the newer ones that are almost human. I'm somewhere in between."

"So, you're saying that you really don't know anything about them much? Anything at all?"

"Some kind of security settings strips or blocks out those memories. And it's not just me. Any synth that gets trashed, left behind, or escapes the Institute has the same problem. Probably some kind of fail safe to keep information about the Institute hidden secret."

Amanda looked down then folded her arms with a frown.

"What am I going to do now..."

Focusing back on Nick again, Amanda had to retry again to at least get any more information.

"But they created you, Nick. Surely you must know something. Or at least anything, if you can remember."

Amanda tried again using her persuasive tone, but seeing Nick slightly lowering his head at her before slightly shaking it, Amanda frowned.

"I would tell you if I could. But sadly, I don't. I really don't remember anything much. But the truth is, people smart enough to build something like me are smart enough to cover their tracks."

Amanda finally gave up with a sigh.

"I was really hoping you'd know something or at least anything about the Institute to help me find my son. But either way thanks for taking time with me on this. But I have to find Shaun."

"You sure you'll be alright, Amanda?"

"I'll be fine, Nick. Thanks again for trying to help me out. But I'll come back when I remember about things that happened on Vault 111 to continue this case further. I just... Need some time to think."

"Alright then, just take as much as time as you need. There us no need to pressure yourself, especially when you're going through a hard time."

Amanda gave one final nod before finally exiting the agency with a slightly shown disappointed look on her face. She really was expecting Nick to know about this Institute. But seeing his skills as a detective would still come in useful for help. But Amanda figured, why not give herself some time for now. Even though she wasn't looking into wasting her time doing nothing. Perhaps some adjustments on this kind of time. A bizarre time she's in.

As Amanda walked with Dogmeat, she found herself glancing over to a noodle stand, where a protectron stood selling out noodles. Figuring she could use a bite, Amanda walked over to the noodle stand and was about to buy noodles only for when she was interrupted.

"Oh, you're done filing a case! You ready for the interview?"

Amanda shortly frowned to see Nat, but seeing there wasn't much of a choice she had, she gave a simple nod in response.

"Fine. I'll be going."

"Oh, thank you so much, miss!"

And with that Amanda watched as the little girl went back on trying to sell papers. Amanda almost sighed as she smiled the noodles being cooked by the protectron Takahashi. But deciding to make her way to Piper's office, Amanda just wanted to get them is over. Even though it's a risk getting her plot getting spilled out to the public. Perhaps, only partial to be told should do. After all, she was still not sure whether she can trust Piper.

Upon entering, Amanda found Piper arranging some papers.

"Piper."

Seeing Piper immediately turning to her with a huge smile turned grin on her face, Amanda waited for a reply.

"I'm so glad you finally dropped by! You holding up, Blue?"

Amanda slightly frowned. She didn't find that nickname amusing. She disliked it.

"I'm going to have to remind you not to call me that."

Amanda replied, but she then got a chuckle from the other woman.

"Well, can't blame me seeing you in that blue jumpsuit as a Vault dweller. And not to mention that Pip Boy on your wrist."

Amanda folded her arms before giving a serious expression.

"So, what's really your deal? Why do you want to interview me, a Vault dweller who just recently thawed out of Vault 111."

Amanda seriously asked, her head slightly tilted to her side waiting for an answer.

"Okay. Okay, okay. Here's the deal. I want an interview... Your life story in print. I think it's time Diamond City have a little outside perspective on the Commonwealth."

Amanda cocked a brow. A perspective from someone who's been outside these green walls? Someone who only got to see hats outside yesterday? Do these people never really left this city?

Mentally shaking her head, Amanda focused her attention back to Piper.

"What's the catch?"

She then questioned.

"Oh! Well, you do that, and... I'll tell you what. I'll come with you. Watch your back while you get used to the world above ground."

Amanda took some time after the response. Was she really going to do this? She barely could trust anyone that she meets except the synth detective. Perhaps, a little partial information should satisfy this reporter for this interview. Amanda cleared her throat and began.

"Tell me. What kind of, interview will this would be?"

"It's simple. I ask who you are, your opinion on life out there, and maybe load up a few rough questions, and keep it interesting. So... What do you say?"

Amanda was hesitant, but figuring she was taking some time to adjust as well on the Commonwealth, there was no harm in telling partial on this interview.

"Alright then. Let's just get this over."

"Good! Let's get down to business."

Amanda followed Piper and sat in font of her desk, seeing her taking a notebook and a pen from a drawer, Amanda waited before she could begin.

"Okay. So, I know you're from a Vault. How would you describe your time there inside?"

"Does that really matter now? A backstory?"

"I told you. This is a perspective piece. People on Diamond City need to know you're from a different world than them. So, what was the Vault like?"

Hearing this, Amanda made a quick summary of everything that she had seen on Vault 111, and after a quick time of picking out the details that she'd only tell, Amanda finally replied.

"My family and I... We were frozen. So there wasn't really that much time spent on the Vault."

Amanda slowly replied, and to her surprise, she saw Piper slightly taken back in surprise by her response.

"Wait... So, you're saying, they boxed you up, on a fridge? The whole time? Are you implying that... You were alive before the war?"

Amanda folded her arms and simply leaned back against her seat.

"The Great War: the war that only lasted until the bombs dropped all over this country, as a result of the American-China war due to the scarcity of oil back in 2077? Was that your question?"

Amanda simply said. And with that response she gave, stunned Piper with widened eyes.

"So, you're telling me... That you saw everything before they blasted into pieces?"

Amanda vaguely nodded.

"Only a small, short glimpse on one of the bombs before the huge explosion impact damaged the surface. I was home in Sanctuary Hills, with my family that day. It was the summer of October 23, 2077. That very day only moments before the bombs dropped. My husband was a former Army Sergeant, a veteran who recently came back home. Everything was normal. And we were supposed to be at the Veteran's hall for my husband's speech that day, until a loud siren came. It was the early warning of the inevitable."

Amanda paused, her eyes breaking contact from Piper shortly before continuing.

"Not everyone was allowed to pass through the Vault. Only a handful of people on my neighborhood, those whose names on the list was the only ones allowed. The rest? I'm side you've seen enough pre-war skeletons since you've been outside."

Amanda added, her statement really managed to silence Piper for quite some time until she snapped her fingers at the other woman.

"Piper. Are you listening?"

"Oh! I uh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, sorry. I'm, really sorry to hear that... Really. But oh my god... The Woman Out of Time..."

Amanda held back a frown and replied.

"Let's just finish this interview."

"So, you've seen the Commonwealth. Diamond City. How does it compare to your old life?"

"I don't really know how to compare the two. I've seen the Commonwealth, but I'm still adjusting to the ways of life these days. It's not easy trying to process all of this on 'one at a time' phase. Especially when you've just recently thawed out of a cryogenic pod."

Amanda paused, a small formed was on her face before she continued.

"I honestly do miss the old days... 210 years being frozen after seeing a lot on a short glimpse of the end back then? It's a complicated one for me."

"Feeling homesick, are we? Can't say I blame you."

"Now, the big question. You came all this way looking for someone. Who is it?

"A family member. I'm trying get them back."

"What's their name, Blue? Who are they?"

Amanda frowned shortly before finally responding.

"You already know who since we met yesterday, Piper. My son, Shaun, was kidnapped. He's not even a year old."

"A lone parent after a missing child? As heartbreaking as it ever was. But tell me, do you suspect that the Institute was involve?"

"The Institute... Not even Nick Valentine knows much about them."

"That Blue, is the biggest mystery in the Commonwealth. No one really knows who or where they are, but their handiwork is all over. Those being the Synths. Synthetic people. Sent from their hidden labs to do the Institute's dirty work. Sometimes, they even replace a person with a Synth double. A little covert agent no one would ever suspect to simply replace the real person. Which is why people seem to can't trust everyone and anyone, and all live-in fear."

Amanda was then thinking of the statement, but hearing Piper continuing again, she focused herself on listening.

"Now, not everything that goes wrong have the Institute behind it. But there's always a chance. That's why I'm asking."

"From the sound of it? They might just be involve. If I'm not wrong."

"Not even a baby is safe from them. And people often wonder why I just can't look the other way..."

After the pause, Amanda didn't replied, instead she only remained staring at Piper, waiting for the other woman to continue.

"Ahem. Now, for the last part of our interview, I'd like to do something different. I want you to make a statement to Diamond City, directly."

Amanda raised a brow at what she said and heard Piper sigh shortly, Amanda waited for her to continue.

"The threat of kidnapping is all but ignored in the Commonwealth. Everyone wants to pretend that it doesn't even happen at all."

Amanda only waited as Piper focused her full attention to her, their eyes in contact.

"What would you say to someone out there, who's lost a love one? But might be too sacred, or too numb to even face the world as it is, just to look for them."

Amanda sighed. She wasn't really sure whether to give a reply, but to hear out from Piper that these people, these citizens of Diamond City, or perhaps even people all over the Commonwealth must've been ignoring the Institute, and it's doings, Amanda couldn't help but feel a little terrible for these people. Clearing her throat as she only focused on Piper, Amanda finally gave a response.

"No matter how hard it is. Don't give up. You have to have hope. No. You need to have hope. Everyone needs to have it. Especially on this kind of time an age this world is in — if not only pre-war America was affected by the bombs — you need to have hope that you'll see your love ones again. Or, if there's really no other chance to see them... At least you'll know the truth. We do all deserve to know the truth."

Amanda finished. Her hand, almost clenched into a fist, because she knew she's one of those people who need that hope. That hope that's seemingly impossible to have, but to think that now not only finding Shaun wasn't the only thing that's keeping her sane and motivated. Hell, she couldn't even say if she was still even holding onto hope, as the only thing she was holding on was the thought of going after Nate's murderer, aside from getting Shaun back.

"Strong words to end on, Blue. Thanks. Now that's everything. It's going to take me some time to put this all together. But I think your story is going to give Diamond City plenty to talk about. Really, Blue."

Amanda formed a bit bitterly as she folded her arms.

"Glad that's over it. And quit calling me Blue. Doesn't fit at all."

Her statement made Piper chuckle before she got a response.

"Would you prefer, Miss hothead? You seem to lose over to your temper whenever you get a little triggered."

Amanda rolled her eyes, but then decided to counter.

"Is that your way of showing interest to other people, Piper? My god. You need to do better on how to impress a woman. Or should I say, impressing a fellow woman like yourself."

Amanda wore a satisfied smirk but oh time she saw Piper's face as red as her coat, and seeing her burning her lower lip, Amanda continued.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Just some practice should do you good."

"Oh uh-Well I, I didn't mean anything about that..."

"Don't have to reason with me, Piper. I was just messing with you."

"Oh, you're a real piece of work, you know that? Now anyway, I agreed to come with you, right? Watch your back? Just say the word when you're ready. And I can't wait to see where this story goes next."

Amanda only rolled her eyes with a smirk from the quick change of subject with Piper excusing herself to head to the printer, and a couldn't help herself but to find out a bit more about Piper. She was quite curious about this reporter, and seeing wooden stairs leading up to the second floor, Amanda cautiously made her way upstairs and found a bedroom, presumably Piper's and there on a desk with a chair was a terminal.

_'Can't blame a woman for being curious...'_

Amanda mentally thought to herself before approaching the terminal and checking its entries.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**[Article: The Synthetic Truth]**

**[Reader Complaints File]•**

**[Publick Perspectives Archive]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Reader Complaints File:::**

**[READER COMPLAINT - Honor the Wall !]•**

**[READER COMPLAINT - Happy Story ?]**

**[READER COMPLAIN - For Shame]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Reader Complaints File:::**

**:::READER COMPLAINT - Honor the Wall !:::**

**Publick Occurrences Complaints Log**

**Date - 2/15**

**"In your most recent edition, your paper failed to acknowledge in any way in contribution of the mighty Wall in the defense of our town against last month's Super Mutant. I find this extremely offensive and will not be purchasing another copy until such disrespect is publicly corrected."**

**PUBLISHED RESPONSE: "We honor the efforts of those involved in the defense of our free city, from our valiant guards to the almighty Wall."**

**PERSONAL RESPONSE: Dear whack job. Two members of Diamond City Security died defending this town. Where was your hunk of plywood for them?**

* * *

_'The Super Mutants attacked Diamond City last month? Another traumatic event that would be for these citizens, for sure...'_

Amanda mentally thought as she selected the next entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Reader Complaints File:::**

**[READER COMPLAINT - Honor the Wall !]**

**[READER COMPLAINT - Happy Story ?]•**

**[READER COMPLAIN - For Shame]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Reader Complaints File:::**

**:::READER COMPLAINT - Happy Story ?:::**

**Publick Occurrences Complaints Log**

**Date - 4/14**

**"I find choice of topics sad. How about a happy story? Maybe something about a nice bar?"**

**PUBLISHED RESPONSE: Thank you for your feedback. Our stories are selected for relevance and importance to the Diamond City populace."**

**PERSONAL RESPONSE: "Vadim, no story about your bar is going to end happily."**

* * *

Amanda couldn't help but crack up a smile on her face, she can only imagine the hard time Piper has to go through on her job as a press.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Reader Complaints File:::**

**[READER COMPLAINT - Honor the Wall !]**

**[READER COMPLAINT - Happy Story ?]**

**[READER COMPLAINT - For Shame]•**

* * *

**:::W****elcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Reader Complaints File:::**

**:::READER COMPLAINT - For Shame:::**

**Publick Occurrences Complaints Log**

**Date - 10/01 **

**"Your paper is just tying to drum up fears about synths to increase sales. Too should be ashamed of yourself."**

**PUBLISHED RESPONSE: "Thank you for your concern. Our paper makes significant efforts to ensure all our stories are accurate, and free from editorializing."**

**PERSONAL RESPONSE: "Thank you for your concern. I hope you get snatched.**

* * *

_'Piper's that bad of a journalist, huh?'_

Amanda raised a brow as she mentally thought to herself.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**[Article: The Synthetic Truth]**

**[Reader Complaints File]**

**[Publick Perspectives Archive]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Publick Perspectives Archive:::**

**[Pair-Amores]•**

**[Teen Troubles]**

**[Desperate in Diamond City]**

**[Sleep-Walking the Beat]**

**[Alone in the Upper Stands]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Publick Perspectives Archive:::**

**:::Pair-Amores:::**

**Dear Publick, **

**I am torn between two loves. On one hand, I have my profession. Every moment I spend with the young-up-and-comers from whom I work brings such joy. On the other hand, I have my co-worker. Wise, patient, debonair. Many suggest that I am not lively enough for him, but I can picture life with no other. I long to confess my feelings for him, but my life is my work. Trying to add a relationship, it would simply short-change everyone. I must choose, Publick. But who?**

**— Pair Amores**

**Dear Pair,**

**Love is rare. Two? Doubly so? Make it work, pair. You work in the same building for shuck's sake.**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Publick Perspectives Archive:::**

**[Pair-Amores]**

**[Teen Troubles]•**

**[Desperate in Diamond City]**

**[Sleep-Walking the Beat]**

**[Alone in the Upper Stands]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Publick Perspectives Archive:::**

**:::Teen Troubles:::**

**Dear Publick,**

**I and my little girl had been on our own for a long time now. She's the most important thing in my life, but lately it seems she's not as interested in hanging out with her papa. I understand she's got to grow up someday, but I'm not ready to let her go. She's 18. What should I do to make sure I don't lose my little girl?**

**— Teen Troubles**

**Dear Troubles,**

**Your girl's becoming her own person, let her make decisions, screw up. Maybe throw some extra caps her way, so she can take her friends out for noodles more often. Then, when she's ready, she'll come to you.**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Publick Perspectives Archive:::**

**[Pair-Amores]**

**[Teen Troubles]**

**[Desperate in Diamond City]**

**[Sleep-Walking the Beat]•**

**[Alone in the Upper Stands]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Publick Perspectives Archive:::**

**:::Desperate in Diamond City:::**

**Dear Publick, **

**I've been living in Diamond City, for years now, but have never been able to find a girlfriend. I wear nice clothes, and give them free drinks, but they just seem to think I'm some creep. My boss says I've got a face only a mother could love, and I think he's right. I'm out of options, Publick. Should I take the plunge and change my face?**

**— Desperate in Diamond City**

**Dear Desperate,**

**Ever tried talking to these girls? You should give it a go. No more trying to buy your way to affection. You need to earn it.**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Publick Perspectives Archive:::**

**[Pair-Amores]**

**[Teen Troubles]**

**[Desperate in Diamond City]**

**[Sleep-Walking the Beat]•**

**[Alone in the Upper Stands]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Publick Perspectives Archive:::**

**:::Sleep-walking the Beat:::**

**Dear Publick,**

**I got this job. It pays the bills, but lately, it's making it so hard that I can't sleep at night. Things have been so tense. I'm getting worried that if something doesn't change, I might slip-up and get myself or get someone else hurt. Any advice, Publick?**

**— Sleep-walking the Beat**

**Dear Sleep,**

**Sounds like you need to relax more. I know a hard day solving people's problems, I like to grab a Nuka Cola, pull out a stack of comics, and read till I pass out. Give it a try.**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Publick Perspectives Archive:::**

**[Pair-Amores]**

**[Teen Troubles]**

**[Desperate in Diamond City]**

**[Sleep-Walking the Beat]**

**[Alone in the Upper Stands]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Publick Occurences: Your Eyes on the Truth**

**:::Publick Perspectives Archive:::**

**:::Alone in the Upper Stands:::**

**Dear Publick,**

**I could use a friend. Everyone in this town is either jealous of me or afraid of me because if how I look and who I work for. I'm not willing to compromise who I am just so people will like me more, but it just so lonely. But you seem like a smart gal, Publick. Any chance you want to grab a drink sometime?**

**— Alone in the Upper Stands**

**Dear Alone,**

**Going to have to take a rain check on that drink, but your instincts are good. New friends crop up in the most unlikely places. You need to search them out.**

* * *

After reading the final entry Amanda decided to head back down stairs and see Piper. She couldn't believe that this woman alone is the main press on the Commonwealth, and even the person giving out advises to the perspectives of the citizens here in Diamond City, but seeing how much she's working hard as a journalist slash reporter, Amanda could tell that the other woman was a terrible choice for the job. Or maybe the job itself was even a terrible choice for her. But she won't deny it that she sense goodness in Piper.

After seeing Piper working on the Printing, with Nat helping her along, Amanda hesitated at first. But even if she's against the thought of having a journalist as a companion, she did agree to have Piper to watch her back out in the Commonwealth while still trying to adjust to everything it has. Perhaps, sending Dogmeat back home to Sanctuary would be a wise choice, too. Amanda couldn't help but worry about Codsworth being the only one left alone on securing the old pre-war neighborhood.

"Hey, Piper."

"Oh! Hey, Blue."

"If I say my name is Amanda you'd quit calling me Blue?"

"Oh, well uh-Sorry…"

Amanda halfway rolled her eyes before smiling simply.

"So. What about that deal heading out with me while I try to get used living on this kind of life?"

Amanda asked as she folded her arms. Seeing Piper smiling genuinely at her shortly, she got a response from with a grin.

"Of course! Let's go, Blue-I mean, Amanda."

Amanda slowly almost facepalmed herself but either have a nod before turning her head to Nat who was still busied working on the printer.

"I'll be burrowing your sister for while, that okay Nat?"

Seeing Nat simply shrugging with her attention was still focused on the printer, Amanda took it as a yes before turning to Piper.

"Burrowing, huh? Am I, some kind of property or... Is this your way of showing interest?"

Amanda's folded arms firmly at Piper's little comment, and giving the other woman a killer glare with her green eyes, Amanda instead gave a calm reply.

"Trying to get me back from earlier, hm? Like I said, you'll have to do better."

"Hey that wasn't-"

They were immediately cut off by Nat's short coughing.

"If you two are done, I'd like to focus on these papers on the printer please. And that poor dog's been upset waiting outside for his owner."

Cocking a brow at Nat, Amanda didn't respond, instead turned to Piper and gestured for her to walk outside first.

"So where we're going, Amanda?"

"Anywhere. There're no rules now, so there won't be stopping us from looting any and every abandoned place in the Commonwealth. But first I need to send Dogmeat back home to Sanctuary. I'm worried about Codsworth."

"Codsworth?"

"My family's pre-war mister handy. Long story. For another time."

"Aw c'mon it'll be a long walk from here to Sanctuary! At least tell a bit more about life before the war while we walk."

As they walked back to the main gate with Dogmeat happily walking next to Amanda, Piper began again.

"So, you going to be sharing at least anything? C'mon! It'll be fun! It's going to be a long walk, anyway."

'Oh, god... Should I start questioning myself why I even agreed to bring her along?'

Amanda groaned, but lazily turning her head to Piper walking along beside her as they exit Diamond City, she was left no choice but to share at least even little. After all, she's still adjusting. Perhaps, adjusting with people in the Commonwealth would be good as one of those starting points while adjusting. Then once she's adjusted and cleared her mind from pressure, she can go see Nick again to continue on her filed case.

"What would you like to know, Piper? And only about the pre-war life back when."

"Is it really that bad if I ask a bit of your personal life before? Even a little? Y'know... Just to get to know you further."

Amanda was silent for a moment as they walk, but glancing Piper who immediately looked down shortly, she heard the other woman speak again.

"Sorry. Okay, I won't ask-"

"It's fine, Piper. I just don't think personal information is relevant to this situation, I'm in. Not right now, at least."

"Well, I can respect that, Blue."

Amanda immediately turned her head to Piper as they walked, a small glare on her face was shown, making Piper flinch slightly.

"Okay, okay. I won't call you Blue. Just want to try to cheer you up. I know you're going through a hard time right now. Losing your infant son isn't a joke at all. Well hell, that's the first case of a missing child I've ever heard out of all the missing person cases. So, I do understand how you must feel."

"I appreciate that Piper. But I'm not appreciating the flirting."

Amanda replied simply, she saw Piper's face as red as her coat once again.

"Oh, that...? Don't worry, Blu-Amanda it's all good."

Amanda rolled her eyes as they walked. And no, she's not ready yet. Hell, it's even too soon, but it wasn't either of those that Amanda was worried about. She just could never bring herself to do it to Nate. Not especially after seeing him get murdered defenselessly. And her personal priority right now was finding that murderer who killed Nate and getting Shaun back. One way or another.

* * *

_**And that is chapter 5, again, I'm sorry for the short wait because I have to take time in each detail on this chapter, well, I have to make sure I'm carefully taking time in the making of each chapters but to assure you all, I will be working on the next chapter As soon as possible.**_

_**And now.**_

_**Here are the responses to previous reviews:**_

_**Cool dude - **Chapter 4: Wait would the commonwealth enclave be like the enclave we know or are they gonna be like the minutemen? I wonder what the brotherhood think would think of that. Anyway we're gonna have to wait and see_

**_Well, as much as I'd like to answer those questions about the Commonwealth Enclave, I must avoid spilling out spoilers. But to tell you without any spoiler alert -and to finally fully answer the previous questions about the Commonwealth Enclave — the fate in this story truly lies in the hands of the Sole Survivor. It's basically like how the factions' fates in FO4 would happen depending on the SS (Players' choice which they side with) choice, but the difference in this story, is the Sole Survivor is the main layout point of these fates as decided in the making of this story. So to tell all of you readers without a spoiler alert, all I can ask is to pay close attention to her character as this story goes, because unlike the actual FO4 game -where half the plot is rigged to happen- the Sole Survivor in this story would be the one controlling fates, or much like pulling out the strings. In other words, anything can happen unlike the rigged actual plot of FO4. *this is the only heads up I can give and further no more than the story goes, I'm really sorry, but I really wish to avoid spoilers*_**

_**Cooldude - **Chapter 4: Now I get it! Garvey is apart of the military and as such the museum of freedom incident didn't happen. Right? Great chapter _

**_Hmm... Garvey, Garvey, Garvey will we soon meet Preston Garvey? ;)_**

**_The Prussian Gamer - _**_Chapter 4: Can't wait for the Enclave to show up. that'll be a fun time. my most favorite faction of the Fallout Series _

_**Not to worry I assure you, the story will get to its assigned destination :)**_

_**Ronin Kenshin - **__Chapter 4: c000l_

**_Thank you!_**

**ripntear**


	6. Adjusting

**Finally, here we are on chapter 6. We're getting there to our main focus, just a little bit more.**

**Now that's said, here is chapter 6 and hopefully you all enjoy.**

* * *

-_Adjusting_-

"You sure Dogmeat would be good on his own?"

Hearing Piper speak from outside while reorganizing Red Rocket station, Amanda gave a lazy reply as she busy herself trying to arrange tools on a work bench.

"He'll be fine. He knows the way back to Sanctuary."

"You know... I've passed by here before, but never really got there. Always wanted to, but never got the chance."

Amanda inhaled shortly before giving a reply.

"I'll take you there later."

Hearing Piper snort, Amanda got a reply.

"And let me guess. Your mister handy back there is rebuilding each house on that neighborhood."

Amanda gave a lazy shrug on her shoulder.

"Seem like it. I don't know. But mister handy robots are built to serve, after all. So perhaps he is..."

"Oh... Well that was, quite unexpected..."

After finishing up on the tools, Amanda walked outside the garage to Piper.

"C'mon. Let's go."

Seeing Piper folding her arms with her head tilted to her side, she got a response.

"To where?"

"Anywhere else. You'll watch my back, remember?"

"Oh! Right! Of course, Blue I mean Amanda!"

Amanda frowned, but deciding to keep her temper in control, she sighed and began.

"Alright, fine. Listen, I want us to check out this location somewhere else. You see, I've gotten a strange radio signal on the Pip Boy, since, we headed out Diamond City. Assuming it coming from a radio or broadcasting station, or somewhere there..."

"Oh! That might be Trinity Tower you're referring to! The old Broadcasting Station! I know where that is. C'mon I'll lead the way!"

"Alright then, lead on."

Amanda finally replied before walking along with Piper.

"So, Piper."

She then began, making the other woman turning her head onto her.

"Yeah?"

"How are things, in Diamond City?"

Amanda slowly asked, reading Piper's face she read a small frown before quickly changing into a look of, defeat? But it didn't last long as she got a quick response.

"Well, like the usual. Just the same old job being the press. And, of course, aside from the other publick perspectives I'm working on, I'm still trying to pry the truth out of Mcdonough."

Amanda slightly raised a brow.

"Is it about him being... A synth? I read your article yesterday."

Amanda got a small frown from Piper. But seeing her slightly looking down before sighing shortly, she got a reply.

"I'm not crazy, if that's what you're thinking. Well, maybe a little loud, and pushy, but I'm not crazy. And to think that Mcdonough's a synth? I just know it, Blue. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use the name again-"

"It's fine, Piper. But I'm listening."

Amanda firmly said as she waited for Piper to continue.

"You know that feeling where people don't believe you? The feeling when you're trying your hardest to prove something that's actually true -even if you only feel that it is — and yet no one believes you?"

Amanda only stayed quiet, she didn't want to ruin this moment Piper was having, instead, she kept on listening.

"It honestly hurts. I'm not bluffing, just for the record."

Amanda heard Piper continue with a snort at the end of her sentence.

"It hurts, that... Urgh..."

Amanda gripped on her tracks, she was mentally frowning at herself but something about her felt bad about this other woman.

"Piper. You want to talk about it?"

Her questioning received her a look of surprise from the other woman. Almost flinching herself on surprised by the question.

"Right now? Here in the open? Where any raiders, or even the Institute can easily catch us off guard?"

Amanda folded her arms, this time frowning at the small retort of the other woman.

"I'm trying to understand you, Piper."

Amanda simply replied.

"Well, thanks Blu- Amanda, I mean."

Amanda sighed, raising a gesturing hand as they continued to walk.

"You uh, really want me to continue, huh?"

Amanda gave a small nod in response to Piper's question.

"Alright then. Well, to continue it... I just don't feel like... You know... Appreciated? Yeah. That's the word. And even if people don't need to thank me, I just... Wanted to at least feel appreciated. Even for a little..."

Amanda gave a slow nod as she continued to listen to Piper who shortly sighed afterwards.

"And sometimes? Whenever I get a message on the terminal not like criticism, but as in literally discouraging messages? I just feel like, giving up. I seem to find no other point to keep up trying to defend the press when barely anyone even believes of the papers I publish..."

Amanda only listened as she they both walked, but glancing at Piper shortly, she cleared her throat and slowly began.

"I did say I do believe in the freedom of the press. Remember? So don't give up."

Amanda paused, now seeing Piper slowly turning her head onto her.

"Whatever you're trying to achieve. You'll get there. You just... Have to work and work, and work until you get to it."

Although as Amanda didn't even notice, she suddenly came to see a bright smile on Piper's face.

"Thanks, Amanda. And hell, I'm not even expecting to hear all that from someone I've only met from yesterday. But thank you. At least, even from one person like you, I feel a little appreciated."

Amanda simply nodded. Although she was starting to feel uncomfortable with all of this she's allowed herself into, but trying her best to remain calm, she only smiled simply before finally ending the topic.

"Comforting, isn't it?"

Amanda didn't expect to see Piper chuckling a bit softly over her little comment.

"Yeah... I guess..."

_'Dammit Amanda. Don't screw up...'_

As they walked in silence, Amanda didn't want to speak, instead, she wanted to maintain the silence as she followed Piper's lead while checking on her Pip Boy.

"Hmm... It's getting stronger."

She suddenly muttered to herself.

"What's getting stronger?"

Amanda almost jumped in surprise to hear Piper's question.

"The radio signal, I mean."

Amanda replied, but seeing Piper smirking shortly, she got a response.

"Well... That's because we're here."

Amanda didn't reply, instead watched as Piper pointed over to an old building.

"Trinity Tower..."

Amanda muttered as she stared up at the old broadcasting station.

"C'mon, let's go check inside."

Seeing Piper walking toward the open entrance with a pistol, Amanda immediately stopped her by grabbing her free arm.

"Wait. Shouldn't we be cautious? What if raiders are inside? There's only two of us."

"If we'll count along your extra assault rifle on your back with your shotgun in hand that'll be a fair number of us to take on them."

Amanda frowned. Not only Piper's a loud woman, she can also be reasonably stubborn.

"Here take the assault rifle."

She then said as she pulled out her extra gun and handed it to Piper.

"So, you do agree on a little violence, huh?"

"Oh, shut up, Piper. Come on. Let's enter the building with caution."

Amanda was about to move in only to hear Piper snort.

"Yeah. Approach with caution while keeping hold of my arm. Good idea, Amanda."

Amanda's eyes immediately landed on her free hand still on Piper's arm. Immediately pulling her hand away, she didn't make eye contact, but kept her hardened posture.

"Aw, I don't mind, Blue. No need to blush."

Amanda shot her a glare.

"Shut up."

"Ha! Another human come to rescue Rex!"

Amanda quickly ducked with Piper just in time as a gun was fired at them.

"Shit! A Super Mutant!"

"Big, green on steroids, Piper?"

"Yep- Oh! Keep your head down!"

Amanda didn't comply, instead immediately snuck her way around the Super Mutant shooting at them.

"Amanda!"

Amanda quickly ran up from behind shooting the Super Mutant's back.

"Arghh! You will pay for that human- Arghh!"

Amanda fired other shot, hitting the Super Mutant on his chest.

"Hang on, Blue!"

Seeing Piper running out of her cover open forging at the Super Mutant, Amanda quickly reloaded and started shooting the Super Mutant.

"ARGHHHH!"

"Stop firing!"

Amanda immediately ordered, and seeing the bloodied Super Mutant now falling onto the floor with his right arm completely amputated, Amanda approached Piper And gave her a spare of ammo for the assault rifle.

"Thanks. You okay? Were you hit?"

"Do I look like bleeding, Piper?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, Piper."

Amanda quickly glanced over to her Pip Boy and saw the radio signal getting stronger.

"We should try on the upper floors..."

"Alright, but can you at least slow down in the fighting? I can barely keep up with your way of just going suicidal here..."

"That's why you're with me, Piper. To watch my back. Come on."

"I smell humans! Brothers! Down here!"

Amanda immediately readied her combat shotgun.

"Piper, stay close."

"Oh, boy..."

As they proceeded, Amanda saw a Super Mutant with a pipe gun.

"Piper get ready to shoot!"

"Amanda are we arguing to-"

Amanda didn't listen as she immediately Fred her shotgun at the Super Mutant.

After several shots and reloads, Amanda immediately took the lead to the upper floors with Piper still protesting while followed behind.

Killing another Super Mutant with several more shells, Amanda cursed as she was slowly running low on shotgun shells.

"I SEE HUMANS BROTHERS!"

Amanda cursed as she saw another Super Mutant.

"Piper shoot that thing!"

Amanda immediately ordered while slowly backing away to reload her shotgun.

"This isn't often for me to shoot an assault rifle!"

Ignoring Piper's complaint as she fired at the Super Mutant, Amanda noticed a screen door. Inside was an aged man in gray tuxedo. With him was a Super Mutant.

"Amanda! I killed the Super Mutant! But we should really leave now!"

Amanda bitterly frowned but as she was running low on shells already, Amanda decided to agree. But not before questioning the man locked in.

"You must be that Rex one of the Mutants mentioned earlier. Why are you here?"

"I was hoping to teach these poor uncultured beings about literature. But seeing that they only found it funny, and about my teachings to them on Macbeth, they later on got tired of their amusement and locked me in here."

Amanda raised a brow. Her eyes then setting to the Super Mutant behind the man.

"What about that Mutant? why did they lock it?"

"Ah, yes. Strong here, unlike the others of his brethren was the only one who listens to me, even tried protesting when the other Mutants made decision locking me up. Here he is with me as result for confronting his own brothers.

In fact, they plan to throw Strong off the building, and even made bets how many times he will bounce."

"Strong learns Mack Beth. Human Rex say milk of human kindness. Milk that makes humans strong, strong than Super Mutant. Strong wants to drink milk."

Amanda turned to Strong, Super Mutant who spoke.

"Amanda, we should really get going-"

Cutting off Piper by raising her hand, Amanda shortly wore a hesitant look. She frowned before speaking to Rex.

"I'll let you out. But can you keep that Mutant in control?"

Amanda said, but rather in warning as she squinted an eye at Strong.

To see Rex raising a hand in vow, she got a response.

"I assure you that Strong is harmless. Well, not really but I know he won't harm any good."

Amanda simple nodded before turning her head to Piper who was staring at the Mutant in disgust.

"Amanda... Are we really going to take that thing with us?"

Amanda shortly frowned.

"It's better than leave this man here with these Mutants."

As much as Amanda wanted to explore the building further, without more ammo, she will have to leave.

Opening the door, Amanda immediately led the others back down to the first floor.

"BROTHERS! HUMANS FREE REX AND TRAITOR-!"

"Piper give covering fire!"

Amanda shouted as she loaded her last spare magazine for her shotgun.

With Piper now shooting the Mutant, Amanda saw another Mutant blocking their exit but decided to shoot it with her last loaded shells.

"I will begin to quote to lift our spirits up-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Amanda harshly interrupted Rex as she fired all of her shells before running out of ammo. Luckily, she manged to kill the Super Mutant by head shot.

It didn't take long before they managed to escape Trinity Tower. But as they were completely out of ammo, there was still no point to restock just to go back to finish off the Super Mutants inside the building.

"I can't express my gratitude for your efforts just to get me out. But it would seem that all of my efforts just to teach these foul beasts about literature being a complete waste of my time, I will make my leave and return to my career being an actor-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."

Amanda just had to rudely cut of Rex. It was pure bullshit to her to listen further anyway.

"Oh, how rude of you, Ma'am. But I must say my thanks, at least. But good day to you despite your rudeness."

To see Rex simply leaving, Amanda heard Piper snorting.

"And we wasted ammo just for that... Okay... But hey. At least you got experience now. Fighting those Super Mutants, should help you make an adjustment."

Amanda only shrugged. But turning to Strong who was looking around confused, Amanda approached the Super Mutant before questioning.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Strong wants to find milk of human kindness. Milk that helps humans stronger than Super Mutants.

Strong will find milk. Strong will drink milk. Strong will get stronger than humans."

Amanda heard Piper snorting again.

"Yeah, whatever you say... But ugh... You Super Mutant are pretty ugly up close."

"Strong says same to little human in red."

"Hey, you dare call me little I'll-"

Amanda held Piper back on interruption.

"Let's just get to Sanctuary. I need to refill some stock of ammo."

"What about this freak?"

Amanda turned to Strong before speaking.

"You can come along if you want, Strong. Just don't cause any problems."

"Strong not hurt humans. Only bad humans. Human help Strong find milk of human kindness?"

Amanda just simply shrugged.

"Maybe I can help you. But don't cause trouble."

"Strong not hurt humans."

"Seriously!? We're going to take him with us-"

"I don't want to argue right now, Piper. I want to get back to Sanctuary."

Amanda interrupted with a glare.

With Piper signing and a frown on her face, Amanda led the two others back to Sanctuary.

The walk was irritating for Amanda, as Piper and Strong started and didn't stop on their snappy insults until they finally reached Sanctuary.

Surprisingly for Amanda, she found some new people.

Taking separate ways from Piper and Strong, Amanda immediately went over to Codsworth, who was floating around on the front yard and was chasing after Dogmeat.

"Get back here! You need a bath! Dogmeat!"

"Um... Codsworth?"

As she watched the mister handy who stopped before immediately turns green her, Amanda got a reply.

"Mum, you're back! Oh, thank goodness!"

"What's going on... Here?"

Amanda asked in curiosity to see a slightly wet Dogmeat running guards around the front yard.

"Oh, yes. Dogmeat here needs a bath, and I had been chasing him around for quite sometime now, mum."

"Alright, Codsworth. Go take Dogmeat inside the house for some scrubbing while I talk to one of these settlers."

"Yes, mum!"

Deciding to approach some of the settlers, Amanda approached a woman brushing the hair of her little daughter as they sat just outside house across the street.

"Oh, hi there ma'am! You must be the owner of that mister handy robot? He said he's been serving you for a long time now."

Amanda folded her arms and gave a small nod.

"Yes. He's been serving the family for... A long time now. But not the reason why I'm here to ask. I'm here to ask you about, where you came from?"

"Well, it's a long story.. I you see, we were once residents on the town of Quincy. But ever since the invasion of the Gunners, we had to leave for our safety. We've been scattered all over the Commonwealth ever since."

Taking a seat with the woman, and her daughter, Amanda slowly asked.

"What happened then? And, weren't you supposed have like guards there to maintain security?"

Amanda waited for a moment as the woman stopped brushing the hair of her daughter. A look of fear was shown on her face.

"The Minutemen. The ones who were protecting us, the ones who'd all been risking their lives to save people to and settlements, they fell. Collapsed. The Gunners had the whole town surrounded on all sides, wearing power armor, a complete disadvantage for the Minutemen."

Amanda gave a small nod.

"Where are these Minutemen? Were there any survivors? Any other surviving residents?"

"There were a number of people that managed to escape. My husband and with our daughter and I, escaped with the others, until we were all forced to take our own separate ways due to the Gunners chasing us off, killing a few others of us unfortunate enough to escape. The rest at Quincy, didn't make it. The other settlements protected by the Minutemen soon collapsed after the fall of Quincy."

"Were the Minutemen with you when you escaped?"

"No. They told everyone to arm themselves before giving an order to escape. They stayed behind fighting off the Gunners to buy some time. But there had been rumors that a few, or maybe a handful of Minutemen survived after the Gunners finally took over Quincy."

Amanda gave a small nod but then slowly asked.

"When did this all happened?"

"A month ago. And for the last month, we were rationing what food and water we ever managed to bring with us after escaping Quincy. But don't worry, the other men and my husband are out in Concord to scavenge for whatever supplies they may find."

Amanda gave a small nod, but clearing her throat, she added.

"Hey. Can you tell the rest of the other settlers to remain calm?"

"Well, we've managed to stay calm for the past month of struggling, but why? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing at all. I brought a human sympathizer Super Mutant."

"A Super Mutant!?"

"Don't panic. He's harmless towards humans who he doesn't find a threat to him."

"Humans! Help Strong find milk of human kindness!"

"Strong, you idiot get back here! You're scaring the settlers!"

Hearing Strong and Piper's loud voices, Amanda sighed while trying to hold back a bitter frown.

"Dammit, Strong..."

"I see your, um... Super Mutant friend has entered this settlement..."

Amanda simply waved it off and replied.

"Don't worry, he's just like that. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Amanda trailed off and stood up before immediately approaching the Super Mutant who was now starting the few settlers.

"Amanda! God, this Mutant wouldn't even listen to me and just-"

"Strong not like little lady! Strong not listen to little lady!"

"You call me little again Mutant I'll-!"

"Will you two quit shouting? You're scaring these settlers!"

Amanda glared at the two before turning to the fearing settlers.

"It's okay! He won't hurt anyone."

"Strong is here to find milk of human kindness!"

"Oh, dear! What is that thing!?"

Amandaimmediatelyy spun around to see Codsworth floating at the doorway to their house.

"So, he's Codsworth, huh? Your family's mister handy."

"Oh! I see you've brought a lovely guest to our humble home, mum! And... And another unexpected guest, perhaps...?"

Amanda pinched the bridge of her nose before frustratingly turning to the settlers still watching the scene.

"It's okay. You can all go back to your businesses now. I'll take it from here."

Seeing the unsure looking settlers finally going back to their businesses on fortifying Sanctuary, Amanda turned back to the others.

"Codsworth, these are Piper Wright, and Strong. A Super Mutant. We should all head inside..."

"Oh, certainly mum. I shall prepare some snack for you and our visitors then!"

"Robot, Strong wants milk of human kindness!"

Seeing Strong surprisingly following inside the house, Amanda rubbed her temples. She wasn't really expecting things to happen fast, but at least it turned out pretty fine. At least for that matter.

"So, this was your humble home before the war... A nice place, I must say."

Hearing Piper commenting quietly, Amanda only sighed.

"You okay?"

Not feeling the mood to talk further Amanda only forward before giving a slight nod.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine. Just need to think..."

Seeing Piper's sudden silence Amanda frowned as she noticed the other woman studying her face. So roughly clearing her throat, Amanda slightly jerked her head towards inside the house.

"Come on, let's just have whatever Codsworth's prepared for lunch."

"Blue- Amanda. I know you're still adjusting. But you don't have to push yourself to your limits on how much you can take to see and process for one day, okay? You've seen a lot for your first time on adjusting on Commonwealth."

Amanda frowned, but giving a defeated sigh, she then gave a small nod.

"Alright, Piper..."

_"Strong not see milk of human kindness!"_

_"Oh dear! Mister Strong, sir! Don't rummage through the fridge!"_

Hearing the shouts inside the house, Amanda only stood in silence. This wasn't how she remembered her humble, lovely home. But seeing there was no longer any way to turn things back the way it were, Amanda sighed.

_'It's still home. I guess...'_

Felling a gentle pat her back, Amanda slightly turned her head to see Piper with a gentle smile.

"Things will be fine, Amanda. You did say not to lose hope, member?"

Amanda didn't say a word, but a small nod in response, she finally led Piper inside the house and was net with a follower of bathed Dogmeat running around the living room.

_"Augh! Dogmeat! Get back to the bathroom! I am not finished cleaning you up yet!"_

Ignoring what was going on, even the sight of Strong sitting on the floor while seemingly looking around the living room in curiosity, Amanda only sat on the old slightly dusty couch, with Piper taking a seat next to her.

"Lovely place. I'm sure, your husband would be happy to see you still living here in your humble home. Heh, even better, you still have your robot butler serving you and keeping you safe despite being both over 200 years old."

Piper gently said with a small chuckle.

Amanda only smiled simply. It was true anyway. But, the thought of Nate no longer being with her, and Shaun missing? This house wasn't housing the complete set of the Amani family, and only Codsworth was close to the family that was left to her. And the sight of Sanctuary being turned into a settlement with new faces, Amanda new that things has changed. Either for better or worse. At least she still has this old home she once lived in with her family, she still has Codsworth as the family mister handy, and now, she has new people in the house, either visitors or future members of whatever family this new face of Sanctuary can improvise to make.

"Amanda?"

Slowly turning her head to Piper who quietly called Amanda slowly raised a brow.

"You seem, quiet... Are you sure you're alright?"

Amanda could only give a small nod in response before plastering a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Piper. Because I'm home."

Her response wanted a small chuckle.

"It's nice to feel at home every once in a while, hm?"

"Yeah. At least. It's a little... Comforting."

Amanda gently replied, and surprisingly for her afterwards, she share the same smile with Piper. It was a bit comforting she'll give it that. But she knew she can't turn her face away from the harsh reality on the Commonwealth. And Amanda knew she will have to face it. After all, she'll take her way step by step to find Nate's murder, and to get Shaun back, one way or another. So there really was nothing wrong to turn away from reality over the little comfort.

* * *

_**And that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it feels a bit short and rushed but that is all I can put up in for this chapter, but don't worry I will work right away on the next chapter.**_

_**Thank you all for reading, and now.**_

**_Here are the responses to the previous reviews:_**

_**The Prussian Gamer - **Chapter 5: Another fun filled chapter. almost makes me want to start up writing again. make a Fanfiction of Team RWBY going into Medieval Europe and have to find a way back. had that idea for a long while, never did anything with it though. well, cannot wait for the Enclave to give "freedom" to the good old Commonwealth._

_**Thank you for reviewing! Although I am not sure if I can start up another new fanfiction due the still other ongoing stories needs to be finished on, but I will think about your request, but for now I must focus finishing some stories before coming up on making another. And as for the Commonwealth Enclave? We will all see how the story will take a turn :)**_

**_Ronin Kenshin -_**_ Chapter 5: I am liking he ss m0re and m0re great w0rk_

**_Thank you for reviewing! And to quote one of the most known Transformers quote for the SS; 'There is more than meets the eye'._**

**ripntear **


	7. Signal

**Here I present chapter 7. To think that I'll have plenty of time working on these chapters due to community lockdown here that's due to the Covid-19 virus, I may as well spend the time going back on the frenzy researching for lore and to construct the plot of this story further while not being allowed outside. Hope you're all doing safe out there!**

**Now aside of that, here is chapter 7 and hopefully you all enjoy.**

* * *

**_Song used _**

_**"In the End" by Linkin Park **_

* * *

_-Signal-_

"I have to admit. Codsworth makes the best meal out of a brahmin meat."

Amanda just simply shrugged at Piper's comment. Seeing the other woman enjoying her bowl of pork n' beans with brahmin meat made by the mister handy.

"And to think that now that I still want to try out those noodles from Takahashi, makes me feel like going back to Diamond City, after this."

Amanda decided to joke which earned a chuckle from Piper.

"Well, we can head there later on- Wait. Where's Strong?"

Amanda looked around before looking back to Piper then sighing.

"I bet he's asking the settlers to help him find some milk."

Amanda replied before finishing her good.

"Are you sure we'll find some for him?"

Amanda gave a lazy shrug at Piper's question, but when gave a simple reply.

"Well, we can try getting milk from a brahmin then give it to him."

"And tell Strong it's the milk of human kindness, huh?"

Amanda smirked at Piper's question.

"Well... I suppose that can work."

"Oh, it'll work. Brahmin were descendants of pre-war cows, after all."

Amanda's reply gained a curious look from Piper.

"I've heard stories about pre-war luxuries. Pre-war brahmin- Cows, were one of them, right?"

"You can say that. They produce milk, then can be turned to cheese, and their meat can be made for all kinds of dishes to make. Beef as we call their meet."

"Ah... That, may give me another idea for an article to publish about the pre-war times. But first, I have to get your story out..."

Amanda only smiled simply but then liking outside by the window, she stood up before turning her head to Piper.

"I'll be right outside for a moment."

"Where you're going?"

"Oh, just going to talk to some settlers. See if they need any help fortify Sanctuary. I'll be back shortly."

"Okay then."

Walking outside, Amanda noticed Strong almost as if shouting, and demanding the settlers to help him find some milk, but in his way of asking for help.

Shaking her head, Amanda figured the sellers seemed to have been looking less alarmed.

_'At least they're not afraid much now...'_

Amanda mentally commented before approaching the other settlers place wooden barriers on the road.

"Need any help?"

She began as one of the settlers heard her.

"Well, we could use some more wood. The other side of the road still in need some blockage."

"Alright then, I'll get to it."

"Oh, and uh... Your Super Mutant? He might he useful on this, too."

"Alright."

Amanda simply replied before walking over to Strong.

"Hey, Strong."

"Human found milk of human kindness for Strong?"

Amanda folded her arms before shaking her head.

"Don't worry, we'll get there. But I could use your help to collect some wood and bring them back here"

Surprisingly and thankfully for Amanda, Strong gave a nod.

"Strong find wood! And milk of human kindness!"

"Great. Go on and be back as soon as possible."

Amanda replied and watched as the Super Mutant left before deciding to head back to the house where she found Piper already finished eating and was waiting for her.

"You're back! So how'd it went?"

Amanda shortly gave a slight shrug and replied.

"The settlers need some wood for fortifying the road block. Sent Strong to gather some wood. But I figured we should gather some ourselves, too."

"Well, that won't be a problem."

"Great. Let's go."

"Leaving so soon, mum?"

Amanda turned to see Codsworth approaching from the kitchen.

"We'll be back shortly, Codsworth. Just going to get some wood for the settlers."

"Oh, sure thing, mum! And Dogmeat is all cleaned up! Ready to come along with you if you'd like."

Seeing Dogmeat all dried himself up from and quickly approaching them, Amanda smiled and patted the canine on the head.

"Great. We'll be back soon."

As they headed outside, Amanda overheard Piper began.

"So should we look over north or east?"

"We'll split up, you take the north, I'll take the east. Take Dogmeat with you."

She earned an incredulous look from Piper.

"You're seriously going on your own?"

Amanda frowned shortly.

"Why, you don't think I can handle myself?"

"Oh, it's not that. It's just that you're still adjusting to things, that's all."

Amanda folded her arms firmly on her chest and replied.

"I'll be fine, Piper. We'll meet back here on twenty minutes."

"Okay, okay fine. Twenty minutes got it. Wait. What's that?"

"What?"

Amanda stared at Piper for a moment to see the other woman pointing on her Pip Boy.

"Seems like it's getting something."

Amanda glanced over to her Pip Boy before mentally shrugging.

"I'll take a look at it later."

"O... Kay. Alright then. We'll meet up back here in twenty minutes."

Taking separate ways with Piper and Dogmeat, Amanda headed east toward the woods to try to collect some wood. But as she got a dew meters away, Amanda felt her Pip Boy slightly vibrating, and a small beeping sound was coming from it.

_'Dammit, what now?'_

Amanda bitterly frowned and finally checked the Pip Boy.

* * *

**:::Pip Boy v.3000::**

**_:::Year 2287:::_**

**_[Map]_**

**_[Distress Message]•_**

* * *

Amanda raised a brow as she noticed the new entry on her Pip Boy. Selecting the entry, the Pip Boy then began making loud buzzing, and a recorded message was played with a female voice speaking.

* * *

**_"Zzzz... Attention all Vault Tec personnel Zzzz... Reactor failure is imminent in the Vault 111 Government facility. Immediate action is required Zzzz..."_**

* * *

Amanda paused the message as she only stood in silence. Vault 111 Government facility? She never knew of that. And she wasn't even aware of it either, neither it was even mention on the terminals on Vault 111 where she came from.

Erasing the thoughts on her mind, Amanda played the message again.

* * *

_**"Zzzz... Multiple lives are risk Zzzz... Zzzz This recorded message will automatically be sent to the Overseer of the civilian wing of Vault 111 in case of security or personnel issue may occur on the Vault 111 Government facility Zzzz... Zzzz Further orders to exit the standard Vault 111 to proceed to the Government facility shall be instructed to the military personnel of the civilian wing security by the Overseer's discretion Zzzz... Zzzz if message is received, the Zzzz All Clear message will be sent to all terminals on Vault 111 Zzzz. All Vault Tec personnel must be evacuated from the vault and to proceed to the Government facility for full report of Vault 111 cryogenic experiments before initiation of rebuilding Zzzz. Zzzz If this recorded message is not received, message shall repeat Zzzz..."**_

* * *

Amanda's eyes went wide. Her hands slightly shaking before turning into fists. Another, hidden part of the Vault... She was not expecting this, and noticing Pip Boy receiving another entry, Amanda noticed the said message to be sent to Vault 111. The one that never came.

* * *

**:::Pip Boy v.3000::**

**_:::Year 2287:::_**

**_[Map]_**

**_[Distress Message]_**

**_[All Clear Message]•_**

* * *

**_"Attention all Vault 111 personnel! The All Clear Message has been sent to inform you on the initiation of project 'Rebuilding Of Boston'. Upon receiving this message you will all be directed to the Vault 111 Government facility for full reporting of the Vault 111 cryogenic experiments. Aside of this message — The facility is currently taking extensive damage on the accessible entry. Our security gained seven casualties. Military security supervisors of Vault 111 security must exit the Vault and help defend the facility. We are currently under attack by rouge party. Please proceed immediately and help us defend this other side of Vault 111. Authorization in power armor use and lethal force is permitted — This recorded message shall only be sent if the 'All Clear Message' on the terminals are not received and given response within five minutes."_**

* * *

So the All Clear Message was actually coming. For some reason, something, or someone tampered with the communication. Perhaps miscommunication? Or sabotage? Maybe the bombs caused the lack of communication? But it doesn't matter now as Amanda focused her attention on carefully tracing her steps southeast while keeping glances on her Pip Boy. The further she proceeded carefully, the signal was becoming strong, and arriving at a small path down to a small lake, Amanda found nothing but another small high up hill, only about fifty meters away outside the fences of Vault 111.

Slowly and carefully making her way down to the lake, Amanda pulled out her combat shotgun as she cautiously headed forth. She frowned with a curse by the time the signal finally went dead. Either dead or she finally arrived to the source of living action on her it was coming from.

_'Great... Now I have to look around...'_

Amanda mentally thought with a bitter frown. But deciding to set forth while on the lake, Amanda saw the glimpse of a small rusted tower, connected to it was a platform bridge to another tower. Curiously approaching it, Amanda stopped on her tracks to see on the small hill was a small cave entry.

Staring at the dark hole entry, Amanda's eyes suddenly averted back up to the watch towers. She figured those were the watch point of the security on this other side of Vault 111. They had to be.

Deciding to head over one of the towers, Amanda climbed on the stair platform and inside the small tower she saw a skeleton wearing, an old Vault Tec Security jumpsuit under a rusted security armor. Over to her left was a terminal on a desk next to a small pair of lockers.

Deciding to check the lockers, Amanda found a small stash of ammo, four cans of purified water and three bottles of Nuka Cola then checking the terminal, she found three entries.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SECURITY EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01022:::**

**[Security Objective]•**

**[Manual Pod Override]**

**[Automatic Pod Override]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SECURITY EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01022:::**

**:::Security Objective:::**

**As the main instructed order by Vault Tec; Vault 111 Government facility security personnel are tasked on monitoring the facility - In doors or outdoors - and maintain the safety of science and maintenance staff inside the Vault, at all cost. Security personnel will be tended by maintenance staff on their needs as such of providing necessity and food supplies during their time outside of their designated cryogenic pods. **

**Security designated cryogenic pods are to be installed outside the Vault entry and each pod are to be designated for each security personnel, and are *only* given authorized override whenever the needs of active security personnel on duty - or on standby - usual routine shall be patrolling the surrounding areas of the facility with the limitation of twenty five meters away from the civilian wing of the Vault.**

**Once assigned tasks and duties are fulfilled, all security personnel must reenter designated cryogenic pods as recognized by security IDs and must remain on their pods for most times unless given authorized override when needed to fulfill assigned security tasks - or in case of emergency such as trespassing and attempted attacks - .**

* * *

_'Security on this facility weren't stationed inside, but had their own cryo pods for most times? This isn't looking too good...'_

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SECURITY EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01022:::**

**[Security Objective]**

**[Manual Pod Override]•**

**[Automatic Pod Override]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SECURITY EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01022:::**

**:::Manual Pod Override:::**

**Manual Pod Override — is permitted at any time to override any designated cryogenic pod to release one *depending on how many* security personnel to fulfill an assigned task. Once assigned task is fulfilled, released security personnel must be directed back on their designated pod (s).**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SECURITY EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01022:::**

**[Security Objective]**

**[Manual Pod Override]**

**[Automatic Pod Override]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SECURITY EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01022:::**

**:::Automatic Pod Override:::**

**Automatic Pod Override — is only permitted in case of any emergencies such as serious attempted attacks. Automatic override on security designated pods to release all Security occupants from their cryo pods are permitted under the Security Commanding Officer's authorization only.**

* * *

Finishing up on reading the terminal, Amanda finally left the small tower guard house and crossed the small platform bridge towards the other. But as Amanda observed the structure, it was differently firmed, almost as if a capsule form on it, minus the rusts. Next to the close sliding door was a red button on the wall but was closely sealed. Next to it was a terminal and checking it out, Amanda found only one entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Vault-Tec Security Armory **

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**[Terms Of Use]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Vault-Tec Security Armory **

**Clearance: VAULT TEC SECURITY**

**:::Terms Of Use:::**

**The use of weapons and gears on the Armory are only permitted when security personnel is on assigned tasks. Requiring only for the use of protection and to maintain security of the Vault 111 Government facility in case of attempted attacks.**

***NOTE* To ensure stored weaponry and gears are well maintained and are not used without permission, Pip Boy must be plugged on the port next to the sliding door button to gain access in the armory. None use of Pip Boy and intently purpose of hacking the terminal is a pose of security offense to Vault Tec in result of termination.**

* * *

Amanda wore a slightly satisfied look on her face. To think that this armory was strictly sealed closed for over 200 years, she doubt any raiders, or even The Gunners would manage to access this armory itself. Not without a Pip Boy.

Amanda grinned shortly before plugging her Pip Boy on the port down below the sealed button. Her Pip Boy let out a small beep, Amanda smiled to see she's gained access on the armory.

* * *

**_:::Vault 111 Government facility:::_**

**_:::Armory:::_**

**_Access granted _**

* * *

With the seal flipping open, Amanda pulled the plug off the port and pressed the button.

With the sliding door opening, Amanda was met with a slightly cold breeze of air from inside the armory. But ignoring the coldness as she stopped in, her eyes met the sight of assault rifles and combat shotguns on metal lockers on the far right, and on the far left were containers stashed with ammunition boxes.

_'Heavenly wonderful...'_

It was a complete, wonderful sight for Amanda as she slowly approached and inspected each of the ammunitions boxes, and slowly finding her way in the far back of the armory, Amanda saw a locked room with a terminal next on the wall.

Curiously approaching the terminal, Amanda began checking it to her eyes going a bit wide in surprise, she found only one entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**_:::Vault 111 Government facility:::_**

**_:::Armory:::_**

**This room is only accessible to the Security Commanding Officer in case of emergency attempted attacks. **

**[Override Sliding Door]•**

* * *

"Yes, please."

Amanda simply said with a gleeful smile as she selected on the entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**_:::Vault 111 Government facility:::_**

**_:::Armory:::_**

**_:::Override Sliding Door:::_**

**Overriding sliding door . Please wait . . .**

**Door accessible .**

* * *

With the sliding door opening on its own, Amanda slowly took a step on the room. A small room occupied by a single locker, a weapon workbench and a military issued T-60 power armor resting on a repair station.

Amanda's green eyes gleamed as she stared at the OD green T-60.

"Oh my god... It's beautiful..."

She whispered to herself as she began inspecting the whole suit. It was in perfect condition, although she wasn't sure if the suit was even used before but the fact that it didn't have any scratches on any of its plating, hell, even the paint still looked as good as fresh as if it was only manufactured recently.

Seeing on the left one of its chest piece, there was a small white star on a circle and beneath it was labeled 'U.S Army' on it.

Amanda didn't move, her head looking down for a moment as she remembered herself on her dream. But it was a dream. So there's no such Déjà vu with this time getting power armor for real.

Looking back at the T-60, Amanda smiled gently.

_'Nate... If you're only here...'_

Deciding to check the small port at the back of the T-60, Amanda felt satisfied to see a fusion cores already inserted. It was fully functional, and all it needs was someone to finally use it.

Turning the small circle lever, the T-60 finally opened on the back of it's frame, and stepping inside, Amanda felt a shiver on her spine by the time the power armor closed. Sealing her in.

Now looking through the black visor on the T-60 helmet, Amanda began to breath heavily. It wasn't anything of fear. It was from the thought of remembering of Nate telling her how he felt being inside a power armor. Amanda smiled gently. She felt safe, secured and mostly... Untouchable.

Feeling tall as she straightened herself, Amanda finally took her first steps, and approached the locker and by the time she opened it, she found a military issued laser rifle and a laser pistol. Quite a little of reference to her dream, but seeing it being no such Déjà vu with a difference in being on the civilian wing of the Vault, Amanda felt a little relieved as she took both weapons, and it's small amount of fusion cells on the locker.

Walking out of the small room and back outside the armory, Amanda figured coming back for the other weapons. The power armor was enough for her as her self wanted reward from looting for now. But looking down and back at the cave entry, Amanda figured checking it out. She was still curious at the other side of Vault 111.

After stepping up on the stair platform, Amanda entered the cave and seeing the inside, she found a tunnel leading further.

_'This could be the entrance...'_

She mentally thought as she cautiously moved in, but she didn't get far yet when she heard laughing, rough voices.

"And then I shot this guy beggin' for his life right in the head, and took all of his caps! Man, you should've seen the look on his face before I shot him!"

Laughter was heard loudly after the rough voice of a male came through. Amanda slowly approaching in further she found a group of people, all wearing metal pieces on their bodies, some with improvised weapons. All over the place were dozens of pre-war skeletons wearing old rusted Vault security armors.

Having her combat shotgun ready, Amanda thought these were raiders, poorly armed and geared people.

Not wasting any more time, Amanda immediately stepped up front, her combat shotgun in hands aimed at one of the raiders.

"Hey."

Amanda simply called, and as she watched all heads immediately turning to her and seeing her armed with a shotgun, all raiders, about five of them sitting around grabbed their weapons, but to Amanda's quick moving, she immediately fired her shotgun, killing the one ready to charge forward.

"Ohhh, sweet lordy, lordy! Were gettin' ourselves a power armor!"

Amanda fired her shotgun again as the raiders all took cover behind debris rocks.

"I'd like to see you try."

Amanda taunted, and to one of the raiders jumping out if their cover charging at her with a knife, Amanda quickly put away her shotgun and punched the raider, just in time as the raider got close enough to her.

"GET THAT MOTHER FUCKER!"

Amanda heard another raider yelling as she kept punching the raider before slamming his head in the rock, killing the raider instantly.

Seeing all the other raiders screaming while charging towards her, Amanda grinned as she pulled out her newly laser rifle and began firing each shot on the three charging raiders, not intending to aim for their heads, Amanda kept firing as each shot directly hit the attacking raiders until only one of them managed to survive the shots and was now staggering towards her.

Amanda tilted her head to her side and cocked a brow.

"Don't know how to give up, huh? I like that. Die trying then."

She put away her laser rifle and grabbed the raider by shoulder before giving him a hard punch, and afterwards followed it by grabbing his other shoulder and finally ripping off his left arm before tearing the other.

Ignoring the loud echoing screams of pain, Amanda finally finished the last raider off by smashing his head with the metal hands of her new power armor.

The squished and slushy sound came to her hearings as she tore the ragged clothing of the headless and limbless raider before using it to wipe off the bloodstains on her metallic hands.

Looking around, Amanda found a similar platform on a small balcony with another small control panel on it. Getting out of her power armor shortly and doing the same procedure she did to open Vault 114, Amanda plugged her Pip Boy on the port below the sealed red button before finally pushing it.

As the Vault door slowly began to open, Amanda immediately hopped back on her T-60 and headed down the balcony to head inside as the gear door that was finally opened.

Upon entry, Amanda was surprised to find the inside the vault was still fully functional, although she couldn't be certain whether there are still anyone inside. Walking across the small platform bridge further inside the Vault, Amanda cautiously wandered on the first half she found, and not long in her walk, she found a room with the label 'Cryogenic Control Room' labeled on the wall. Inside Amanda found various working computers.

Looking over to one of the computers, Amanda found two working terminals, and checking over the first one, she found five entries.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**VIPs Cryogenics Control Terminal **

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY **

**GENERATORS IN USE: UNSTABLE **

**CRITICAL WARNING: INSUFFICIENT POWER / LIFE SUPPORT FOR NON CRITICAL OCCUPANTS INITIATED **

**[****POD A-1 - OCCUPIED]•**

**[****POD A-2 - OCCUPIED]**

**[****POD A-3 - ****OCCUPIED]**

**[****POD A-4 - ****OCCUPIED]**

**[BEGIN RELEASE PROCEDURE]**

* * *

_"'VIPs'... How convenient..."_

Amanda muttered to herself as she began checking each pod occupants.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**VIPs Cryogenics Control Terminal **

**:::POD A-1 OCCUPIED:::**

**NAME : WARD, RUSSEL**

**RANK : GENERAL**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**VIPs Cryogenics Control Terminal **

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY **

**GENERATORS IN USE: UNSTABLE **

**CRITICAL WARNING: INSUFFICIENT POWER / LIFE SUPPORT FOR NON CRITICAL OCCUPANTS TERMINATED **

**[****POD A-1 - OCCUPIED]**

**[****POD A-2 - OCCUPIED]•**

**[****POD A-3 - ****OCCUPIED]**

**[****POD A-4 - ****OCCUPIED]**

**[BEGIN RELEASE PROCEDURE]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**VIPs Cryogenics Control Terminal **

**:::POD A-2 OCCUPIED:::**

**NAME : KANE, ELLEN O'NIELL**

**RANK : N/A**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**VIPs Cryogenics Control Terminal **

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY **

**GENERATORS IN USE: UNSTABLE **

**CRITICAL WARNING: INSUFFICIENT POWER / LIFE SUPPORT FOR NON CRITICAL OCCUPANTS TERMINATED **

**[****POD A-1 - OCCUPIED]**

**[****POD A-2 - OCCUPIED]**

**[****POD A-3 - ****OCCUPIED]•**

**[****POD A-4 - ****OCCUPIED]**

**[BEGIN RELEASE PROCEDURE]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**VIPs Cryogenics Control Terminal **

**:::POD A-3 OCCUPIED:::**

**NAME : PETERSON, FOLEY**

**RANK : SERGEANT**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**VIPs Cryogenics Control Terminal **

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY **

**GENERATORS IN USE: UNSTABLE**

**CRITICAL WARNING: INSUFFICIENT POWER / LIFE SUPPORT FOR NON CRITICAL OCCUPANTS TERMINATED **

**[****POD A-1 - OCCUPIED]**

**[****POD A-2 - OCCUPIED]**

**[****POD A-3 - ****OCCUPIED]**

**[****POD A-4 - ****OCCUPIED]•**

**[BEGIN RELEASE PROCEDURE]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**VIPs Cryogenics Control Terminal **

**:::POD A-4 OCCUPIED:::**

**NAME : FITZPATRICK, ANTONIO **

**RANK : CORPORAL**

* * *

Amanda remained silent for a long moment after doing a quick checking on the pod occupants. Military personnel? Even a General? There could still be hope to reorganize the military, but reorganizing the wasteland back to the old pre-war America? Amanda already doubt it. But to think of these people still on their pods, she needed to see for herself if they're still alive. Then, just then, after she does. She'll think of what to do with them next. If these people can be trusted of course.

Focusing her attention back on the terminal, Amanda selected the final entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**VIPs Cryogenics Control Terminal **

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY **

**GENERATORS IN USE: UNSTABLE**

**CRITICAL WARNING: INSUFFICIENT POWER / LIFE SUPPORT FOR CRITICAL OCCUPANTS INITIATED **

**[****POD A-1 - OCCUPIED]**

**[****POD A-2 - OCCUPIED]**

**[****POD A-3 - ****OCCUPIED]**

**[****POD A-4 - ****OCCUPIED]**

**[BEGIN RELEASE ****PROCEDURE]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**VIPs Cryogenics Control Terminal **

**Cryogenic pod override . Please wait while . . .**

**Cryogenic pod override complete . **

* * *

Amanda not having the time to check the other terminal, finally walked out of the room, and found a small space on a corner at the end of the hall to see four cryogenic pods.

Seeing each pod opening, Amanda slowly removed her T-60 helmet before inhaling deeply. At least if these people are indeed alive, she's prepared to meet them. But as she finally saw all four occupants slowly gaining conscious and are all starting to move, Amanda took a single step toward and waited.

"Oh, god... My legs, feel sluggish..."

Hearing one of the two soldiers in green army fatigues and helmet said. The Sergeant and Corporal. Looking at the other two was the one she recognized as the general, wearing a black officer uniform, an officer hat with five stars on it and finally a woman with thin glasses while wearing a lab coat.

Amanda cleared her throat shortly and began.

"I see you're all alive and well. That's great. And welcome back."

Seeing the startled others immediately looking at her in surprise, Amanda only waited for a reply.

"Where... Is everyone? And... Who are you?"

Turning her head to the woman she recognized as Kane O'Niell, Amanda shortly replied.

"I'll answer your question once you tell me what this Vault really is aside from cryogenic freezing."

Amanda got no response from her aggressive questioning. Instead, she gained even surprised looks, and the General she noticed focusing his attention to her.

"Wait a second. I don't recognize you. How'd you get in here?"

Despite towering over these people with her power armor is Amanda took a few steps forward and eyed the General's before giving the man a hard look.

"I asked first, _General_. And I'm not answering your question until you answer me first. In case you don't know. _I_ released you off those cryo pods, when no one else is here to do so."

"Ma'am, please respect the General of the United States Armed For-"

Amanda raised her hand on the woman who spoke.

"I'm talking to General Ward."

Focusing her attention to the General again, Amanda simply began.

"Look. I don't have any bad intentions here. But I demand to know what this Vault stands for. It's my right to know as a Vault dweller after what was done to me, my family, and the others kept frozen by Vault Tec."

Amanda waited for the General to respond. But seeing his reluctant face as he stared up at her, she got a pretty calm response.

"With all due respect, ma'am. This is a highly restricted area. And that is all you need to know, until you tell us who you really are, ma'am."

Amanda frowned bitterly, but seeing there was no point pushing any further, she wouldn't live-in regret if she'd just simply harm these defenseless people for answers to her questions.

"Fine. My name is Amanda Amani. A resident in Sanctuary Hills, and wife of Nate Amani, a former veteran Sergeant in the US Army. Were vault dwellers from Vault 111."

"A Sergeant's spouse? And you're both from Vault 111... You mean, the _civilian wing_? Interesting..."

"General, if I may do the talking."

"Of course, Dr. Kane."

Amanda turned to the woman on a lab coat as she made her approach.

"As you are wondering, this area is inaccessible from the civilian wing. You must've come from outside. What is it like out there?"

Amanda gave a simple reply.

"People seemed to have rebuilt their own society already. But, on a different way."

Turning her attention back to the General, Amanda began again.

"General Ward."

"General Russel Ward, ma'am. Of the United States Armed Forces, Commonwealth of Massachusetts Division at your service."

"If I may ask, why are you people held up frozen on this side of the Vault? Did Vault Tec experimented on you as well?"

Seeing the General was giving her a surprised off guard look which shortly then turned into an unsure look on how to respond. Amanda frowned shortly before turning to Dr. Kane for a reply.

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you now..."

Amanda folded her arms and waited or the doctor to continue.

"While the Vault 111 you know was, in fact, built for research purposes, this part of the Vault in which you found us served a different role."

"And what's that?"

"This Vault was a collaboration between Vault Tec and the Government, which intended to preserve key personnel in an event of a nuclear war."

Amanda gave a small nod, but then heard the other woman continuing.

"I was in Boston for meetings with government officials when the sirens went off. That's when they transported me here with the others. The rest if I remember correctly are on the lower section of this Vault. Now, have you taken the elevator there and saw the other pods?"

"Dr. Kane. I think you're giving out too much information to a civilian. No offense to you, ma'am. But we are on a dire situation right now, and where are the rest of the Vault Tec staff?"

Amanda turned her head to the General, and gave short replied.

"I got the distress message coming from here. This Vault was under attack during the recorded message. And when I got here, there's no one inside neither any skeletons after I opened the Vault from outside using my Pip Boy."

"Perhaps they evacuated after sending their All clear message to the civilian wing?"

Hearing the Doctor thoughtfully speaking, Amanda slowly shrugged.

"I can't say what happened with the rest of the staff here. The security staff are all dead outside this Vault. But seeing there are no skeletons here inside this part of the Vault, perhaps, there's a possibility."

"But what about the entire staff on the civilian wing?"

"They were all dead for a long time now. I found it out myself when I thawed out of my cryo pod recently. I'm the sole survivor."

"Wait. How did it all went down on there?"

"Everyone didn't get the All Clear Message. They all went insane and turned on themselves due to the low on supplies, as I've read through the terminals there. The rest of the other dwellers died frozen because their pods malfunctioned — But I had suspected the controls had been tampered. And after fighting hint roaches, I made my way out of the Vault."

"Condolences for the loss of your husband. I, really mean it..."

"If I may interrupt, Dr Kane and Mrs. Amani. We're cut short of time. I suggest we all head on to my office to my terminal to see what's going on. It's just down the hall."

Amanda gave a simple nod along with the other three occupants before walking along with the General and the others.

"So. This Vault was intended to actually _save_ people? I find that hard to believe..."

Amanda quietly behind as she walked at the back of the group with Dr. Kane who responded.

"The rest of the Vaults made by Vault Tec weren't meant to save people. Just for research purposes. However, there we some other Vaults that actually intended to save people. Aside from this Vault that preserved us."

Amanda raised a brow as she slightly turned her head to the doctor.

"Really? What other Vaults are there?"

"There are quite a number of Vaults scattered across the US. Only few of them were actually meant to save its dwellers. Base on Vault Tec's background on their Vaults. Those are known as Control Vaults. And in West Virginia, Vault 76 is one of them to start with. Isolating and housing its residents for the approximate of 20 years before allowing its dwellers back on the surface to colonize and rebuild. But that and the other control Vaults are a story for some time if I find any to tell you."

Giving an acknowledging nod, Amanda kept walking until she heard Kane slowly asking.

"How long was your time on your Vault before they froze you?"

Amanda frowned, but seeing there was nothing wrong to tell, she replied.

"When we arrived down the surface, the staff immediately told is to put on our Vault jumpsuits and instructed us right away to enter the pods. You... Won't believe how long I've been kept frozen there... How long all of us had been frozen."

Seeing Dr. Kane giving her a surprised yet curious look, Amanda cleared her throat and opened her mouth to continue until she didn't as they reached a small office.

Seeing the General taking a seat in front if a desk and a terminal, not long afterward, Amanda saw the General with a grimacing look on his face.

"It's been... 200 years? My god..."

Hearing the two soldiers with their mouths in shock, Amanda turned to Dr. Kane who looked back at her.

"That's... What you were going to say... Yes?"

After hearing her shakily voice in question, Amanda gave a slight nod.

"I had a hard time taking it. But it's the truth, Doctor."

"Oh my god..."

"Any updates from command, sir?"

Hearing one of the soldiers ask, Amanda waited along for the General's response.

"Nothing since the bombs dropped, Sergeant. The lines must've been destroyed."

Watching the General as he stood and faced the other three, Amanda stayed quiet as she listened.

"Everyone remember their orders prior to enter the pods?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, General."

"Gladly."

"Good. And maybe our fellow Vault dweller here may have time to help us out. Mrs. Amani?"

Seeing all head-turning to her, Amanda was obviously hesitant. Her main focus was finding Nate's murderer and getting Shaun back. Perhaps, she can use these people to her own advantage in return if she helps them?

Clearing her throat is Amanda began.

"What are the terms?"

Seeing the General putting his hands on his back and straightening himself, she got a response.

"You'll be a soldier. Officially one of us. And since you've already mentioned your spouse was a former veteran Sergeant, I don't see anything wrong if I'd enlist you, ma'am. Yes, you may see we are desperate. But desperate times requires for desperate measures. If you'll join and kindly help us, we altogether as the USAF can revive our military and hopefully restore our great United States of America."

Seeing the others looking at her, both soldiers in curiosity, and Dr. Kane with interest, Amanda only focused her attention on the General.

"I need to make up my mind on your offer to be a soldier, General. But I'll gladly help fellow pre-war people."

Seeing a small smile on the General's face, Amanda got a nod from him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Amani. Now, Doctor, if you would?"

Seeing the General gesturing to the doctor, Amanda turned to the other woman who began.

"We had contingency plans should the communications between either sides of Vault 111 failed. However, with the personnel lacking experience outside do the job at the moment, we will need you on the lead of this task to reroute connection for us to contact any other remnants."

Amanda gave a small nod.

"Proceed, Doctor."

"Very well. There's a radio facility not very far from here. Located Northwest. Let's get our hopes up that it's still functional. Look. I know you don't know us, and I know you're still trying to decide whether to trust us. I can see it on the way you look on each of us. But please, you've got the experience out there. I highly doubt that the rest of our personnel would know what they'll face once they head back out there. But you, Mrs. Amani, you have the experience. And your help would prove much beneficial to our case."

Amanda gave on final nod before turning to the General who cleared his throat before speaking.

"Seeing you're well armed and on power armor, you'll fit exceedingly well for the task, especially with you having the experience out there, ma'am."

Amanda gave a simple nod.

"Now, I can't promise anything beneficial aside from the offer to join our ranks, but I can assure you that you can trust us. Because we are what's standing left from the United States Government. Or... The former United States Government."

Amanda folded her armored arms, and gave a little remark.

"There is no America now. Only the Wasteland caused by the bombs. So there is no point in hopes of restoring the old country because I've seen first hand what changes had been made out there after 200 years. I don't know about the other regions, but I have no doubt it's all as changed as here in the Boston Commonwealth. But, perhaps restoring some prosperity on the wasteland can still be a valid option."

"Yes. I, understand what you mean. But still, assuming other remnants for over the past 200 years followed protocol, surely their descendants could still be out there scattered all over this... Wasteland. There could still be more of us. And if we can regroup, we can think on what to do next, but for now, we shall remain vigilant. Keyword: Neutral. Until we gather enough information, any information to help us adjust to this wasteland. As well as to try to find out what happened to the other military remnants that survived over the last 200 years. Either went rouge or lost of command, we will gladly take them in as our own. No one shall be left behind as we are all in this together."

Amanda only let out a small audible sigh and gave a nod.

"I see your point, General. But just so you know. I am not part on any of your ranks. I'm glad to help any way I can but you'll have to understand I need some time to think about your offer to join the ranks."

Amanda replied in a serious tone, but seeing the General giving a slow understanding nod, she got a response.

"I understand, Mrs. Amani. But with you helping us, you'll come to see why we need to double our efforts for now just to try to bring back the USAF on its feet."

Amanda gave a simple nod.

"Alright then. Sergeant Peterson will accompany you on this task. Once you succeed, report back immediately and I'll gladly tell you more on what you need to know."

Amanda gave a nod, and turning to the other two soldiers who immediately dismissed themselves, Amanda turned to Dr. Kane after they were dismissed by General Ward.

"Dr. Kane. How are you holding up?"

Amanda began slowly.

"I'm still trying to process all of this. I still couldn't believe we'd last over 200 years... But what I'm curious on about is, what even happened to the staff on this side of Vault 111?"

Amanda gave a lazy shrug.

"I saw the skeleton remains of the security personnel outside. Had to bust some raiders camping outside this Vault before entering."

"Raiders?"

"Groups of psychopaths basically."

"That's how much the world outside has changed?"

"That's just the only partial bit of the world outside in the Commonwealth. But you'll see it for yourself once you get out there."

Amanda paused but then a thought came to her mind. The rest of the pods? Turning her head to Dr. Kane, Amanda cleared her throat and slowly began.

"Dr. Kane. May I ask... When you meant, the rest of your personnel... What did you mean?"

Amanda earned a look of surprise from the doctor before seeing her adjusting her glasses and giving a reply.

"There are more of us, Mrs. Amani. A total of 105 cryogenic pod occupants on the Vault 111 facility wing, us included. Now, to give you the full background of this Vault, the whole Vault 111, there are five cryo pod section chambers. Pod A, Pod B Pod C and lastly, Pod D and Pod E. Pod B and Pod C chambers were those cryo pod chambers you were placed in on the civilian wing. The rest of the sections are here on the facility wing. Mostly consisted of military personnel, selected science staff and military engineers."

Amanda stood frozen. There's more of them from the tragic pre-war times. She wasn't the last pre-war individual.

"Mrs. Amani. Since you've released us from our pods, I personally thank you for what you've done, without you, we wouldn't be awake by now and are still on cryogenic freeze. Now, please. Do the honors and release our fellow pre-war personnel from their long period of prolonged sleep."

Amanda only gave a nod.

Making her way back to the cryogenic control room, Amanda's eyes landed sight in the other terminal. So approaching the terminal, she found five entries.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY**

**[Vault 111]•**

**[Cryogenic Section D And E]**

**[Pod D Section]**

**[Pod E Section]**

**[Automatic Override release]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**:::Vault 111:::**

**Under classified reasons not to inform the Overseer about the vast space of Vault 111 prior to the opening of the Vault, the Government's collaboration with Vault Tec was to provide a safe haven for military personnel in an event of a nuclear war. But due to the Government's confidential reasons, the idea of a collaboration with Vault Tec must remain classified. And with the experimental researches needing to be performed by Vault Tec, Vault 111 was then to be split into two different wings - The civilian wing and the facility wing - each will serve a different role and purpose but the experimenting on cryogenically freezing occupants are to be conducted on both sides of the Vault.**

**[Civilian Wing]•**

**[Facility Wing]**

* * *

So Vault 111 wasn't a small Vault after all. But to think that it's separated into two different sides, Amanda just couldn't help but wonder... What about this side of the Vault?

Seeing two entries, she selected on the first entry as her curiosity began to grew.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**:::Vault 111:::**

**:::Civilian Wing:::**

**The Civilian Wing of Vault 111 is not to act a control Vault, but intended for research purposes only. The requirements of test subjects to perform the experiment on preserving a human lifespan are to be achieved once future pod occupants are to be brought under the surface to the cryogenic chambers of Pod B and Pod C. **

**The issue of public scandal and suspicion is a very fatal risk in order to gain test subjects for the experiment. As an easy alternative, orders are to be given to Vault Tec Representatives to advertise Vault 111 on the Boston region before deadline of a nuclear event may occur.**

**Strict orders are to be given to all Vault Tec staff on Vault 111 to keep a low profile about the experiment to prevent any suspicion and fear to the local public while the gathering of test subjects code named: Vault Dwellers. **

* * *

Amanda mentally cursed, a bitter expression was on her face. She lost Nate and Shaun because of her idea on going to the Vault. She still blamed herself for it, but to think that it had long passed, 200 years or so, she had to find the murderer and get Shaun back. Those are what only mattered now a she mentally sad to herself.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**:::Vault 111:::**

**Under classified reasons not to inform the Overseer about the vast space of Vault 111 prior to the opening of the Vault, Government officials' collaboration with Vault Tec was to provide a safe haven for military personnel in an event of a nuclear war. But due to the experimental researches needing to be conducted, Vault 111 was then to be split into two different wings - The civilian wing and the facility wing - each will serve a different role and purpose but the experimenting on cryogenically freezing occupants are to be conducted on both sides of the Vault.**

**[Civilian Wing]**

**[Facility Wing]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**:::Vault 111:::**

**:::Facility Wing:::**

**The Facility Wing is a classified part of Vault 111. Acting as a military Vault, the facility wing shall be accessible for assigned military personnel only. **

**All assigned Vault Tec staff shall perform duties on the facility wing to maintain functionality.**

**The Vault's Science Staff are to be given responsibility for maintaining all cryogenic pods to remain fully functional.**

**Maintenance Staff shall tend to Security Staffs' needs by checking their designated cryo pods outside the Vault and by supplying needs for the security when active in duty.**

**Security Staff shall be kept remain on their designated pods outside the Vault and are only allowed to be released when needed to perform an assigned task, or in case of any attempted attacks.**

* * *

_'So this side was some kind of military only Vault... To preserved these personnel? Interesting...'_

Amanda thought to herself before selecting back to the previous entries.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY**

**[Vault 111]**

**[Cryogenic Section D And E]•**

**[Pod D Section]**

**[Pod E Section]**

**[Automatic Override release]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**:::Cryogenic section D And E:::**

**The Purpose of Cryogenic section D and E are to preserve requited personnel to serve the key personnel after the event of a nuclear war. Vault Tec staff are responsible for maintaining each cryogenic pod functional and are to be kept cryogenically frozen for the duration of 150 days - 4 months before sending the All Clear Message - All occupants shall only be released upon All Clear Message delivery to the civilian wing before project 'Rebuilding of Boston' can be initiated. **

**Each pod section can be released only by automatic override.**

* * *

_'I like the optimism... Even though it's seemingly hopeless now...'_

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY**

**[Vault 111]**

**[Cryogenic Section D And E]**

**[Pod D Section]•**

**[Pod E Section]**

**[Automatic Override release]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY**

**:::Pod D Section:::**

**[Engineering Staff]•**

**[Science Staff]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY**

**:::Pod D Section:::**

**:::Engineering Staff:::**

**As members of the military, Engineering staff will be expected to contribute on the field work as such like standard personnel while maintaining the other role on helping Science Staff on technological issues such as repairing machinery, or by keeping issued weaponry maintained functional.**

**Engineering Staff can only be released from their cryo pods through Security Commanding Officer's discretion.**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY**

**:::Pod D Section:::**

**[Engineering Staff]**

**[Science Staff]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY**

**:::Pod D Section:::**

**:::Science Staff:::**

**Purpose for selected members of the Science Staff are to act as the research team for the preserved personnel. Serving as the doctors and scientific researchers, Science Staff are in no order to be allowed on the front lines or field work as they will not be suitable for combat regimes. **

**Once released, only key personnel on Pod Chamber Section A are permitted to give further commands.**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY**

**[Cryogenic Section D And E]**

**[Pod D Section]**

**[Pod E Section]•**

**[Automatic Override release]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY**

**GENERATORS IN USE: ****STABLE**

**:::Pod E Section:::**

**Pod E chamber and it's cryogenic pods are the final addition to the entire Vault 111. The pod chamber section with only the vast amount of occupants preserved to act as the standard military personnel. **

**These selected 80 military personnel are to be kept hidden preserved on the lower section of the the facility wing, and under no circumstances to be released until prior deadline is reached. **

* * *

After finishing on reading the last entry, Amanda was in thought. Military personnel? From the pre war? They'd know nothing of what awaits further outside this other side of the Vault. But they know one thing for sure. Follow orders. Perhaps, earning the trust of these people would be beneficial for herself, if she can use them to her advantage.

Glancing outside, Amanda noticed Corporal Fitzpatrick along with Sergeant Peterson now fully armed with laser rifles and are both headed to the main entry of the Vault.

Deciding to dismiss her thoughts for now, Amanda placed her T-60 helmet back on before walking out of the cryogenic control room.

Although this current floor wasn't much, Amanda shortly wandered around on the far north side of the Vault, she found a sliding door that led to a long stair case.

_'Alright. Let's release cavalry.'_

Amanda mentally thought to herself before stepping down the stair case and as she arrived down below, she was met with a small panel with a single button and a massive circular elevator platform. Similar to the on in the civilian wing of Vault 111.

After pressing the button, Amanda quickly made her way to the large elevator and slowly as it began lowering her further underground, she finally arrived to a much open and larger space of the Vault. It was indeed a military Vault as in the far right were metal racks containing such amount of guns, containers filled with ammunition boxes, and finally, a whole set of pods by ten each row stood in front of her.

Seeing first ten cryo pods contained five men and give women in lab coats Amanda recognized these were the preserved Science Staff. Behind the row of the first ten, were military personnel, same as the Science Staff with gender balance. Five males, and five females. These were the Engineering Staff.

On the far end of the first two row of twenty cryo pods was a terminal on a small desk.

Amanda approached the terminal and as she turned it on, she found only one entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY**

**GENERATORS IN USE: ****STABLE**

**POD D SECTION CHAMBER / Science Staff / Engineering Staff**

**[Automatic Override Release]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY**

**GENERATORS IN USE: ****STABLE**

**POD D SECTION CHAMBER / Science Staff / Engineering Staff**

**:::Automatic Override Release:::**

**Automatic Override Release initiated . **

**Releasing all Pod D occupants . . .**

**Automatic Override Release complete .**

* * *

Seeing the first twenty cryo pods now opening, Amanda didn't pay attention to the people now starting to move, instead, she immediately made her way at the back section of the cry pods.

There she stood in front of a total of 80 cryogenic pods set in rows of ten. Over to its left was another small desk with a terminal. Amanda grinned under her helmet and finally approached the terminal.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY**

**GENERATORS IN USE: ****STABLE**

**POD E SECTION CHAMBER / Standard Military Personnel **

**[Automatic Override Release]•**

* * *

Amanda selected the only entry, a growing grin was on her face under the T-60 helmet. This ought to be good, on her favor.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**Service Personnel Control Terminal**

**Clearance: Science Staff Only**

**:::CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL CONFIDENTIAL SCIENCE STAFF EYES ONLY ****| VIOLATION VTP - 01023:::**

**SEVERE ERROR: REACTOR FAILURE / AUXILIARY**

**GENERATORS IN USE: ****STABLE**

**POD E SECTION CHAMBER / Standard Military Personnel **

**:::Automatic Override Release:::**

**Automatic Override Release initiated . **

**Releasing all Pod E occupants . . .**

**Automatic Override Release co****mplete .**

* * *

Seeing all pods opening at the same time, Amanda stood in from of the last 80 cryo pods. Perhaps, once she's done on her first step with Nick Valentine, then this would her second step. Gathering man power, in her favor.

Seeing all eyes turning to her, in curiosity and confused expressions, Amanda took a step forward in front of the entire personnel, and simply began.

"I've released you all from your prolonged cryogenic sleep. Now. It's time. Gather and prepare whatever supplies, equipment and gear that you all need before heading to the upper section on this Vault. We will soon start liberating."

* * *

**And there is the whole chapter. Pardon my choice of song to fit the situation of this chapter, I just couldn't find any suitable 60s song.**

**Now, thanks to the sources I've been getting about various lore, I have enough information fueled up to fully work on the next chapter, but anyway, thank you all for reading.**

**Ripntear **


	8. A Lady & a Patriot

**And finally, here we are on chapter 8. Now I can't say for sure how any of you may react once the story may get 'deeper' but for now, hopefully, you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**_Song used_**

**_"Built For Sin" by Framing Hanley _**

* * *

_-A Lady & a Patriot-_

"For a former civilian, you seemed to have finely organized our troops. Well done, Mrs. Amani."

Amanda only gave a slight nod from the General who commented.

Watching an entire line of personnel all geared, prepared, and ready to follow orders, Amanda heard the General speak again.

"Now, you mentioned you have a settlement in Sanctuary Hills?"

"Yes, General."

"That would make a good start perhaps."

"I see what you mean. Recruiting."

"Oh, no. No, no what I mean is, a good start for a temporary troop encampment. Though we mean no harm, we would only set up a small watch point there on Sanctuary while we gather all that we need here on Vault 111. Once finished, we can search for a suitable spot for relocation before we become fully operational."

Amanda mentally frowned. She didn't like the idea. In fact, she was oppose to it, but to think that this General was still adjusting to how things are here in the Commonwealth wasteland, she had to give some time to see how he'll adjust. After all, she can see that everyone literally on this entire side of the Vault are having a hard time taking in the truth after being given full briefing by General Ward.

"General, sir."

"Yes, Sergeant Peterson?"

"The gear door is now opened. Awaiting further orders, sir."

"For now, Sergeant. Your task is as stated earlier: to try to reroute connection on the radio facility in the northwest, return once you've completed your task with Mrs. Amani."

"Yes, sir. Understood."

Seeing Peterson turning to her, Amanda gave a small nod and began walking towards the exit with the Sergeant. A small glance at the personnel, who're each eyes were still watching her as she simply walked with the Sergeant on the way to the exit. Perhaps, she's convinced them already? If not. Then, maybe taking some time with these people may be optional.

Deciding to erase her thoughts for now, Amanda slightly turned her head to Peterson and slowly began.

"How are you feeling about all this?"

Seeing the Sergeant's head-turning to her with an unsure look on his face, Amanda got a small shrug before getting a reply.

"Right now, I'm just tying to keep it together. However, there's still an order. And orders are orders, I'll still abide to them despite the current situation."

Amanda gave a small nod, but then began to ask.

"What are your thoughts on liberating?"

Amanda waited for a response, there was a summary moment before she even got the response from the Sergeant.

"You mean the entire Commonwealth?"

Amanda gave a lazy shrug.

"If you put it that way."

She then waited again as the Sergeant took another pause before giving a reply.

"I think, I'll second like the idea. I really do. If, General Ward would give us the order right away, but seeing there aren't that many of us, perhaps starting neutral just to observe and to adjust a bit more would be a fine start before making full commitments."

Amanda frowned under her helmet. These people are still optimistic, and she can sense it by the way this Sergeant speaks.

"I might consult General Ward about recruiting once we get back after this task."

Amanda then said slowly, and earning a look from the Sergeant, she surprisingly got an agreeable nod.

"Don't see anything wrong with that Mrs. Amani. But first things first, we'll do what the General says, then when there's the time, we can think of your idea once you consult General Ward."

Amanda gave a small satisfied nod.

_'This better be good in my favor... Shit... Piper's probably around looking by now...'_

Amanda mentally muttered to herself as she walked northwest with Peterson. And reach out sixty meters away from the Vault, they finally arrived at the radio facility.

"So..."

Amanda suddenly heard Peterson.

"Yes?"

Slightly tilting her head to the Sergeant, Amanda almost rather impatiently waited.

"Your husband... He was a... Veteran Sergeant?"

Amanda frowned under her helmet before giving a limited reply.

"Yeah. But he's gone now. And that's all you need to know."

Seeing a slightly alarmed look on the tanned skinned man, Amanda got no response, instead, she noticed a terrible look on the man's face. Almost as if, he was feeling bad about something.

"What is it?"

She roughly questioned.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard to be in your position. First, losing your spouse then... Facing something like, this? I can only imagine how you must feel..."

Amanda glared at the man, but deciding not to give a reply, she only kept in silence as she continued with Peterson northwest. The Sergeant as she noticed began struggling to keep up with her.

After a ten-minute travel on foot, which wasn't that supposed to be a long travel due to her wait for Sergeant Peterson trying to keep up with her, they arrived at a small downhill.

Amanda stood behind a tree, and cautiously began looking around down the small hill and onto the sight of an old radio facility inside a destroyed fence.

"So... What do you think?"

She heard Peterson whispering as he crouched behind a wood stump.

Amanda gave a small response in signal for them to proceed.

Now slowly and cautiously approaching the radio facility, they successfully managed to make their way inside the small building, and with Peterson standing guard near the doorway Amanda began looking around at the computers and began checking if each were still functional, seeing on one terminal was left functioning, Amanda focused on the terminal and found four entries.

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**RELAY FACILITY V28 - NO LINK CURRENTLY ACTIVE / RADIO ANTENNA OFFLINE / FUSION CORE REQUIRED **

**[ESTABLISH LINK TO CIT]**

**[ESTABLISH LINK TO CONCORD CAPITAL]•**

**[ESTABLISH LINK TO VAULT 111]**

**[FACILITY DEFENSES]**

* * *

Amanda frowned shortly before finding a generator nearby on the corner with an empty fusion core ejection port.

Taking one of the fusion cores she had with her, Amanda quickly approached the generator and jammed the fusion core in it before walking back to the terminal.

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**RELAY FACILITY V28 - NO LINK CURRENTLY ACTIVE / RADIO ANTENNA ONLINE / FUSION CORE INSTALLED**

**[ESTABLISH LINK TO CIT]**

**[ESTABLISH LINK TO CONCORD CAPITAL]•**

**[ESTABLISH LINK TO VAULT 111]**

**[FACILITY DEFENSES]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**RELAY FACILITY V28 - NO LINK CURRENTLY ACTIVE / RADIO ANTENNA ONLINE / FUSION CORE INSTALLED **

**:::ESTABLISH LINK TO CONCORD CAPITAL:::**

**Establishing link to Concord capital . . .**

**Locating stations frequencies . . .**

**Located Trinity Tower . . . Establishing link frequency . . .**

**Establishing complete .**

**Recieving link frequency . . .**

**Wattz Consumer Electronics detected . . .**

**Establishing link frequency . . .**

**Establishing complete .**

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**RELAY FACILITY V28 - NO LINK CURRENTLY ACTIVE / RADIO ANTENNA ONLINE / FUSION CORE INSTALLED **

**[ESTABLISH LINK TO CIT]**

**[ESTABLISH LINK TO CONCORD CAPITAL]**

**[ESTABLISH LINK TO VAULT 111]•**

**[FACILITY DEFENSES]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**RELAY FACILITY V28 - NO LINK CURRENTLY ACTIVE / RADIO ANTENNA ONLINE / FUSION CORE INSTALLED **

**:::ESTABLISH LINK TO VAULT 111:::**

**Establishing link to Vault 111 Civilian Wing . . .**

**Establishing link complete .**

**Establishing link to Vault 111 Facility Wing . . .**

**Establishing link complete .**

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**RELAY FACILITY V28 - NO LINK CURRENTLY ACTIVE / RADIO ANTENNA ONLINE / FUSION CORE INSTALLED **

**[ESTABLISH LINK TO CIT]•**

**[ESTABLISH LINK TO CONCORD CAPITAL]**

**[ESTABLISH LINK TO VAULT 111]**

**[FACILITY DEFENSES]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**RELAY FACILITY V28 - NO LINK CURRENTLY ACTIVE / RADIO ANTENNA ONLINE / FUSION CORE INSTALLED **

**:::ESTABLISH LINK TO CIT:::**

**Connecting to server . . .**

** Server response in process . . .**

** Server connected .**

* * *

"Is it working?"

Hearing Peterson's question from behind, Amanda frowned from being interrupted and only gave a lazy shrug on her shoulder before refocusing her attention on the terminal.

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**RELAY FACILITY V28 - NO LINK CURRENTLY ACTIVE / RADIO ANTENNA ONLINE / FUSION CORE INSTALLED **

**:::ESTABLISH LINK TO CIT:::**

**[Close Window Shutters]•**

**[Enable Turrets]**

**[Seal Door]**

**[BACK]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**RELAY FACILITY V28 - NO LINK CURRENTLY ACTIVE / RADIO ANTENNA ONLINE / FUSION CORE INSTALLED **

**:::ESTABLISH LINK TO CIT:::**

**Error !**

**Closing window shutters failed . . .**

**Window shutters malfunctioned . . .**

* * *

"You hear that?"

Amanda bitterly frowned after hearing Peterson interrupted again.

"What now?"

She grumbled as she turned her head over to her shoulder to the Sergeant.

"I hear voices... Coming from outside."

Seeing the Sergeant raising his laser rifle ready, Amanda grumbled even more and quickly focused her attention back on the terminal.

_'Fuck sealing the door close.'_

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**RELAY FACILITY V28 - NO LINK CURRENTLY ACTIVE / RADIO ANTENNA ONLINE / FUSION CORE INSTALLED **

**:::ESTABLISH LINK TO CIT:::**

**[Close Window Shutters]**

**[Enable Turrets]•**

**[Seal Door]**

**[BACK]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**RELAY FACILITY V28 - NO LINK CURRENTLY ACTIVE / RADIO ANTENNA ONLINE / FUSION CORE INSTALLED **

**:::Enable Turrets:::**

**Enabling defense turrets . . .**

**Defense turrets activated .**

**Turret 1: ONLINE**

**Turret 2: ONLINE **

**Turret 3: ONLINE **

**Turret 4: ONLINE**

**Turret 5: ONLINE**

**Turret 6: ONLINE**

* * *

Reloading her combat shotgun then her laser rifle, Amanda turned to Peterson and quickly began.

"Stay here."

Amanda saw an incredulous look from the Sergeant which turned into objection.

"We have an order-"

"Order to reroute connection. Nothing about fighting."

Amanda immediately cut him off before storming out through the door, her combat shotgun ready.

"MRS. AMANI GET BACK- !"

Gunfire finally began, and the Sergeant immediately followed outset while firing his laser rifle.

"Dammit Peterson I told you stay inside!"

"You can't risk your life on your own, ma'am!"

Firing her combat shotgun, Amanda managed to kill two by four shots before immediately reloading behind a destroyed barrier, seeing Peterson firing back at the attackers while taking cover behind another barrier Amanda quickly got out of her cover. Seeing there was no point hiding, she has a power armor, and these attackers are making a big mistake attacking her.

Amanda stomped her way towards three of the attackers while firing her combat shotgun.

"HOLY SHIT! INCOMING- ARRGH!"

Hearing one of the attackers shouting, Amanda fired the full clip on her combat shotgun, but was charged by one of the two trackers after she managed to kill the other, and she got shoved by an assault rifle. Though it didn't do anything at all, Amanda grabbed the attacker and slammed him on one of the barriers, amazing his head completely.

"FUCK!"

Seeing the third attacker was about to make a run, Amanda immediately reached out to the third attacker by the back of his and tore off his right arm, forcing the attacker to drop his assault rifle with an agonized scream before finishing him off by shoving her metal fish down the man's throat and pulling the head by the upper part of the mouth.

Despite the gruesome sight, it was a glory kill for her.

Noticing each of the attackers were well geared and armed with OD greed military standard armor, these weren't raiders as Amanda figured. They were the Gunners. Or members of The Gunners.

Hearing the turrets firing, Amanda quickly made her way back to Peterson who managed to kill two Gunners, thanks to the turret nearby him, Amanda joined the fight and taking out her laser rifle, she charged at the last two when the other four were being apprehended by the turrets and Peterson.

"FUCKING KILL IT- GAAARRGHCK!"

Amanda fired her laser rifle nonstop at the two Gunners who were firing their assault rifles at her, only doing nothing to her T-60 as she slowly charged in while gunning the two Gunners.

With one completely dead with his leg amputated off his body, the other one was still moving.

"Come here..."

Amanda grabbed the bleeding Gunner and began slamming him on the fence three times before slamming him hard on the ground and stomping on his armored chest and jamming the end of her laser rifle on the Gunner's mouth all the way to his head before pulling the trigger, making a big splat of blood on the ground from the hole of his helmeted head.

"Mrs. Amani! You alright?"

Amanda simply turned to Peterson who immediately approached, and giving a small nod instead in response, Amanda heard him continue.

"These guys had tactics. Took the defense turrets to give me a hand on them."

Amanda gave a simple reply.

"They're called the Gunners. I've heard about them recently. An organized mercenary faction. Well armed, and geared. Must've been military equipment they've gotten their hands from somewhere..."

"We should inform General Ward once we get back."

"Yes. But not about these Gunners. We can take them out single-handed. What we need is to consult General Ward on supply runs for weapons, not only for reestablishment for an operational base."

Amanda studied the Sergeant's face for a moment. Shortly then, she got a reply.

"We should be able to get some troops assigned for that. But let's get back to Vault 111 for full report on this first."

Amanda gave a nod.

Why was she caring? Her idea was to earn these peoples' trust to gain man power for her advantage to use in search for Nate's murderer and Shaun. Amanda bitterly frowned at herself. She didn't care about these people. Only it's because that they're seemingly good use to her, but somehow, just somehow, she's feeling the thought of-

'Amanda, fucking stop. Stay focused.'

"You alright, ma'am?"

Being brought back to reality, Amanda turned her head slightly to Peterson and replied.

"Fine."

"If you say so. But to think of what you said, we would do need the extra weapons. I doubt the weapons inside the Vault would be enough. Not to mention, we would also need extra cache of firepower."

Amanda raised a brow, but then gave a small nod and replied.

"The watch tower has an armory. Weapons are stored there."

"Well, it looks like a good head start has turned up to us. That's a great news, the General would be pleased."

"Exactly. So, here's how its going to happen. When we get back, you gather some men and retrieve those weapons and ammunition from the armory on the watch tower. I'll be the one reporting to General Ward."

Amanda simply suggested and earning a small grin from the Sergeant. She got a reply.

"And yet, you still refused to join the ranks right away. Offered by the General. And here you are actually contributing something quite big to our cause."

Amanda glared at him. Save for her helmet still keep her face hidden away, Amanda gave a venomous response.

"Don't push it, Sergeant."

"Alright then. No need to get threatening on me Mrs. Amani."

There was silence as she walked with Peterson on the way back to the Vault. But turning her head to the direction she came from out of Sanctuary, Amanda couldn't help but wonder. What about Piper? Would she tell the reporter about this? All this that she discovered on the other side of Vault 111? She does feel like the woman was a good person. But a terrible journalist. The thought of the press may compromise her goal, Amanda wondered how these people. These fellow pre-war people would react if they ever find out of the press still existing to this day. Perhaps, a little safe secret from Piper wouldn't hurt. As long as she doesn't keep it long. Not only from Piper. But to Codsworth, and the entire settlers in Sanctuary. After all, these people were born in post wasteland, so anything, they don't understand may pose a great to scare them. Even these pre-war military.

Arriving back at the Vault, Amanda proceeded to the office after work along separate ways with Peterson who gathered a few soldiers to retrieve weapons from the armory outside.

Standing outside the doorway to the office, Amanda noticed the General had his attention focused on his terminal.

"Ahem."

Coughing to get the General's attention, Amanda saw the man immediately turning his head at her before giving a small nod, and gesturing for her to come in.

"You were successful I see. The terminal has gained all information that were blocked out due to the bombs destroying all communications. Thanks to you, Mrs. Amani, we've gathered enough information about the remnants of our former Government. Unfortunately, based on this information, the last former remnants where held up on Whitespring Congressional Bunker, located in West Virginia. On a side note, the remnants seemed to have formed a faction themselves out of powerful Government officials, influential politicians, as well as high ranking members of the military along with prize winning scientists."

Amanda slightly tilted her head to her side, rather to know more.

"That is half of the information we have gathered through this terminal, however we do have another good news."

Listening closely to the General who continued, Amanda gave an acknowledging nod.

"There are indeed more of us. Based on this current information we have, this pre-war formed faction known as the 'Enclave' have descendants, however, due to the lack of information we have, we would still need more. But not from here on Vault 111. We just need to find some location where we can establish the communication signals from the radio facility."

Giving a small nod, Amanda cleared her throat and responded.

"General. I think I know places where we can start establishing these communications."

Seeing a pleased expression on the General's face, Amanda gained a nod and reply.

"Very well, Mrs. Amani. Please continue."

"We can send some men to Trinity Tower. It's an old broadcasting station as well as Wattz Consumer Electronics. I haven't checked that before unlike Trinity Tower, but it'll be worth time checking."

"Hm, perhaps that may be a good option."

"But there's a catch."

"And that is...?"

"We need to clear Trinity Tower from Super Mutants. They're the result of some kind of mutation with en massed muscles."

"Hm, it would seem that we're going to have to deal with hardships... But very well then. I'll have a small team prepared to assist you."

Satisfied with the response, Amanda gave a nod, but then, she began to ask.

"General. Would you object to the idea of liberating?"

Seeing the man raising a brow for a moment before Amanda waited shortly before getting a response.

"I highly doubt we can liberate the whole Boston region right away, Mrs. Amani. Especially with our troops still not fully aware what's even out there."

Amanda shortly frowned. Maybe that was a bit too straight forward. But trying gain, she slowly began rephrasing.

"I was hoping to suggest liberating parts we can manage here on the Commonwealth. Those that we will liberate will serve as troop encampment, listening posts, and even recruitment camps. Although I doubt Sanctuary would fit the option for a temporary troop encampment. However, we could still use more soldiers if we're looking to expand. The more the numbers, the better we can easily rule locations out in the Commonwealth."

There was a long pause from the General after Amanda finished, but as she studied his face, she clearly saw reluctance, almost as if he wasn't sure if it will be such an idea. But after seeing him that seemed to have collected himself from thought, Amanda finally got a response.

"It's not that we have any other means of intentions, Mrs. Amani. But perhaps, we could use more troops to recruit. But to do so, we would firstly have to secure places to use such as a troop encampment and listening posts like you said, so maybe I'll agree on part of this suggestion of yours but for now, we cannot recruit, yet. We may be desperate, but I need to remind you, that we are to remain vigilant for now until we have enough information we need to adjust to this wasteland, and to learn about this, Enclave."

Amanda gave a small nod, but then heard the General continue.

"However, if you succeed on reestablishing communication on this broadcasting station, we may have a talk on liberating locations based on what you have in mind, Mrs. Amani. For today, I shall gather any more information I can find, maybe through the communication's hub on the lower level on this Vault may have gotten information as well from the rerouted communication. You, Mrs. Amani, you'll report back to me tomorrow for the task on liberating this broadcasting station. And before you go, I'd like you to have this."

Amanda raised a brow by the Time the General handed her holotags. Inspecting it, she was surprised it now had her name full name marked on one tag, having a serial number.

"General, I told you on not any part of your ranks yet."

Amanda bitterly said, but seeing a calm expression on the General's face, she got a response.

"I know, and I understand, Mrs. Amani. But I would still like the idea of having of those involved with us at least wearing tags. Thanks to the machinery on the lower section of the Vault, one of our Engineering staff manged to produce holotags of your own. You'll receive your very own uniform once you finally join us. But for now, please accept those tags, ma'am."

Giving a small, forced nod Amanda was then dismissed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. At least even little. She just need to keep helping these soldiers, and she, in return would get her own benefits. But as she walked back on the way to the exit, Amanda was left in wondering. Why wasn't the General a part of that faction called the Enclave? He did mention, it was formed by Government officials, politicians, and high ranking members of the military, but yet, he wasn't part of it. Hell, the way the General mentioned the name and little information obviously showed that he wasn't even aware of it existing. Perhaps, this Enclave already existed way back before the Great War but was strictly confidential, or perhaps, it was later on turned after the bombs dropped? But does it matter now? She already knows just now that it existed.

But deciding to set the thought aside, Amanda only continued her way back to Sanctuary, where she found Piper pacing back and forth with Dogmeat simply sitting on the side of the road watching the other woman. Amanda wasn't sure if she could fully trust Piper on a what she found. But deciding to approach in, Amanda figured to get the other woman's attention.

"Amanda! God where had you been!? It's been almost an hour since I've been waiting here!"

Amanda frowned but then replied.

"I just went further east and found it hard myself not to loot."

Seeing Piper firmly folding her arms as she shortly glared at her, Amanda got a reply.

"You made me and Strong gather all the wood, and you what? Loot a power armor somewhere else? God Amanda, so much for helping around..."

Amanda bitterly frowned at this, but seeing Piper had a point heeled, Amanda mentally sighed and finally gave a simple reply instead.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Hmpf. And how would it be?"

Amanda paused for a moment, then an idea came to her mind.

"I'll take you anywhere else next time."

"Wow. So much for making up, huh?"

Amanda frowned before replying.

"Can we just talk inside?"

"We'll talk tomorrow. I need to get back to Diamond City. It's getting late."

Amanda didn't say a word, but seeing Piper's face, Amanda mentally frowned at herself bitterly for feeling a bit bad herself. Sighing, Amanda only gave a nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You should get some rest, too. Codsworth is inside the house."

Amanda only gave a nod as she watched Piper making her leave back to Diamond City.

Although she felt bad, Amanda knew she had no time for other things. She knew what she wanted. To avenge Nate, and find Shaun. But these people she found, they may get in her way. Perhaps, helping then may be the option, proving beneficial to her to use for her own advantage in her goal.

Entering the house, Amanda found Strong snoring loud on the floor. Rolling her eyes as she walked into her room, she immediately got off the T-60 before heading out to see Codsworth washing done plates before being noticed.

"Oh, mum you're back! I was worried when Miss Wright told me that you are supposed to meet back here after collecting some wood!"

Amanda only gave a simple smile before replying.

"I just... Went out looting, Codsworth. That's all."

"And you seemed to look like you've exhausted yourself from all that trip you had out there, mum."

"Nothing to be worry about, Codsworth. But I'll be getting some rest now."

"Oh, of course. Goodnight, mum!"

Walking back to her room and simply crashing on the bed, Amanda's mind suddenly went back onto what she's going earlier in the other side of Vault 111. It was all too much to take in, but she works of it, perhaps, the rest if it, didn't matter now. But their people has no knowledge of what's out in the Commonwealth. Perhaps, helping them would do matter, so long as anything would come her way in return.

Feeling a bit terribly by the thought of something in return, Amanda frowned. She wasn't selfish. But seeing that no justice cancer brought on a world like this, I was either them or her. She had to choose and choosing to put the law on her hands, there was no stopping her after all.

Amanda slowly turned to the side of the bed. Despite the room being dark, the door closed and heeled all alone, she couldn't help but feel the missing of someone. Let it either be Nate or Shaun. Oh, how she missed both. But seeing nothing more but darkness around her, Amanda let out a small sigh. It was a dark world she now lives in. And nothing can protect her, no one, and not even Nate. It was all on her now. It was all on her to avenge Nate, and to find Shaun.

As time seemed to have passed for how long she laid on the bed thinking, Amanda couldn't find the time to sleep. Laying on her side as she only stared at the wall illuminated by darkness, she frowned before slowly sitting up.

'Great... I can't sleep...'

Releasing another small sigh, her eyes then turned to her power armor, simply standing on the corner of her room.

'Maybe a walk would be nice...'

Amanda mentally thought as she stood up for the bed and walked over to the power armor. And after getting inside the T-60, she opened the door and walked on the way outside fully armed, and despite the heavy steps her T-60 was making, she successfully got out of the house without Codsworth noticing.

Deciding to pick which direction she'll take, Amanda shortly got out of the T-60 before checking on her Pip Boy. But seeing the same entries on the screen, Amanda was a bit surprised to find two new entries. Thinking it must've had something to do with the radio facility earlier on. But seeing one of which was a bit interesting, Amanda decided to select the last new entry.

* * *

**:::Pip Boy v.3000::**

**_:::Year 2287:::_**

**_[Map]_**

**_[Distress Message]_**

**_[All Clear Message]_**

**_[Diamond City Radio]_**

**_[Distress Signal Beacon]•_**

* * *

Getting nothing but static, Amanda frowned shortly before checking again, but this time, trying to locate the beacon on the map. There was nothing, but assuming, this was just like how it worked on Vault 111 Government faculty, Amanda quickly hopped back on her T-60 and began trying north while letting the beacon signal on her Pip Boy on standby. Getting nothing on north, she tried east but passed a half of minute, the signal was weakening. So trying out west, Amanda got the static again, and further walking west, the static began to get a bit loud and the signal was getting stronger. Presumably making this faster if she'll run, Amanda began running towards west while in power armor, and they're she got the signal getting a little strong, little by little.

For thirty minutes of running, Amanda was now heavily breathing as she kept heading west.

_'Dammit... Just how long do I have to do this?'_

Keeping her phase up west as she continued, the signal on her Pip Bot was getting stronger, deciding to continue on despite the feel of her legs exhausting, Amanda just kept heading straight west.

After passing through Concord, the Pip Boy began beeping louder, and so was the static going loud even. But not after five minutes out of Concord, the signal began weakening again, Amanda frowned, but taking another route being south, she gained the signal back, her Pip Boy once again beeping loud.

Amanda set forth this time towards south.

Twenty minutes passed, Amanda was heavily breathing. Her legs however wasn't feeling numb, but as she was yet about to stop for a short break to catch her breath, she noticed train tracks. On those train tracks were train cargo, rusted cargo that got Amanda's attention.

Checking one of the cargos, she found some crates of military grade weapons. Perhaps this would benefit the people on Vault 111. But deciding to leave the cargo for now and give back for it soon, Amanda decided to continue further south. But not long after a few seconds, Amanda heard the old familiar sound of a vertibird. Indeed, it was a vertibird, and seeing only one as it simply began ascending down, Amanda curiously approached. But she was left in wondering, how is a vertibird still around in this kind of time after the bombs dropped? As the vertibird descended and flew away, Amanda was immediately noticed by three people by the time she got near. Two woman with laser rifles, well geared but were somehow, in uniform. Lastly, the other was equipped with the same laser rifle, only that the third one was wearing a full suit of T-60 like her, only difference was that it was all silver-ish, and had some insignia on the chest piece, a sword marked on three small gears with wings.

"Halt! Identity yourself!"

Amanda stopped in her tracks, seeing the three individuals aiming guns at her, she didn't say a word, instead kept her combat shotgun in hands.

"Who are you? Some kind of post apocalyptic military?"

Amanda slowly asked, but seeing the three people triangle around her, guns aimed, Amanda only stayed calmly motionless.

"State your business and identity, civilian."

"She's wearing power armor... Look at the insignia on her chest piece."

Listening to these people made Amanda frowned. She didn't like being threatened, but clearing her throat, she began.

"I'm just a traveler passing by."

"Traveler on full suit of T-60 power armor? I find that hard to believe. Civilian."

Amanda glared at the one on the silver T-60.

"What, you don't believe me? Don't have to then. Just get out of my way and I'll be on my way."

"Not until you surrender that power armor to us. Were not allowing valuable technology on the hands of civilians."

This strike a full threat to Amanda. Who were these people think they are? Not Because they had a vertibird doesn't mean they can on any others. Not especially her.

"This suit doesn't belong to anyone. It belonged to the US Army."

Amanda simply replied, but that's when the three individuals began demanding her to drop her gun and to get out of her T-60.

"There's no pre-war military now, civilian. You expect us to believe in you? Now drop the gun and surrender the power armor!"

Amanda didn't complied, instead, she replied in remark.

"You'll choke on your words on when you see remnants of the US military marching on the Commonwealth. And as for my power armor? Make me, bastard."

"Take her out! She's an Enclave remnant!"

Amanda immediately charged at the one on power armor and shoved him aside as she ran for cover behind a destroyed van.

Taking fire while crouched behind the van, Amanda waited for the chance before finding it when one of the two women got near.

"Scribe, check the left! I'll take the right!"

Hearing the one in power armor ordering Amanda waited and just as she saw one of the women called Scribe, Amanda fired a full clip on her combat shotgun, killing the armed woman. Raking out here laser rifle, Amanda ran out of her cover and began firing on the other woman, successfully hitting her withing five shot on the torso, before yanking away her laser rifle and sent an uppercut from her metal fist, sending the woman's head flying upwards.

"Die you Enclave scum!"

Taking fire from the laser rifle, Amanda fired her a few times as she charged at the man on the power armor before pushing his helmeted hard and kicking back on a nearby car.

"Nghh! Die!"

Amanda immediately caught his armored wrist as he attempted to swing his laser rifle at her, but as she caught it, Amanda jammed her own laser rifle onto the visor of the man's chest piece before pulling the trigger four times. But seeing her shots fired only did so much, Amanda kneed the man, forcing him to drop his laser rifle and firmly grabbing his chest piece, Amanda jammed her laser rifle on the power armor frame before pulling the trigger six times.

With the man screaming in pain before finally getting forced onto his knees. Amanda watched the sight as she heard the man taking his last breaths before finally falling dead. Until she heard his whisper.

"For... The... Brotherhood..."

Seeing the power armored man finally falling down dead, Amanda figured she could loot that power armor. But what was that? Brotherhood? That could be another faction like the gunners, except, these people had some kind of military calling. But scratching the thought away, Amanda decided to loot the corpses for ammunition and even found a holotape from the one with a power armor before hearing the beeping on her Pip Boy once more and deciding to continue south, but not before taking one last look on the people she had just killed by herself. Whatever kind of people this Brotherhood are, perhaps different like the other groups, she had just encountered and fought recently. But they'd make no difference if they'd not know any better than get in her way.

Curiously as she shortly got off her T-60, Amanda turned to her Pip Boy and placed the holotape in, and on the screen was some kind of data log in.

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Sentinel System Log:::**

**[Log Event 1 - 13 : 21 : 36]•**

**[Log Event 2 - 14 : 56 : 03]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Sentinel System Log:::**

**:::Log Event 1 - 13 : 21 : 36:::**

**SYS LOG / CONTINUING PATROL ROUTE / MAINTAINING SECURING FORMATION .**

**VOICEPRINT / VAZQUEZ : Damn . It's hot . **

**VOICEPRINT / MARIA : I know. But only a few more sectors before we can swept this sector . Then we can signal the vertibird to pick us up before taking us to rendezvous point . **

**VOICEPRINT / MARIA :**** You still with us, Ramirez ? You haven't said a lot today . . .**

**VOICEPRINT / RAMIREZ : Just lost in thought, I guess. Been thinking lately about that idea on those power armor AI chips we've recovered from that bunker . Hell, I still don't get it why we couldn't have just retrieve that suit of power armor .**

**VOICEPRINT / VAZQUEZ : You know orders, Scribe Ramirez . And orders are orders, and we have to follow .**

**VOICEPRINT / RAMIREZ : Oh, I know that, Paladin . I just don't find this idea sitting well for the Brotherhood . I can understand that our priority is to collect all kinds of pre war technology but, the idea of having a power armor running around on its own ? Isn't that beyond far from what the Brotherhood doesn't stand for ? Technology run a muck ?**

**VOICEPRINT / VAZQUEZ : If it would benefit the Brotherhood . I say the Elder knows what he's doing. We should all just follow his orders .**

**VOICEPRINT / MARIA : We should've at least produced a few more chips for our T-60s . **

**VOICEPRINT / VAZQUEZ : We would have if could . But those Radscorpions guarding that bunker ? We only have enough ammo to handle ourselves out here .**

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Sentinel System Log:::**

**[Log Event 1 - 13 : 21 : 36]**

**[Log Event 2 - 14 : 56 : 03]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome to ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Sentinel System Log:::**

**:::Log Event 2 - 14 : 56 : 03:::**

**VOICEPRINT / MARIA : Feels good to be back up in the air again I must say . I almost thought we'd have to take another walk after securing that old gas station . **

**VOICEPRINT / RAMIREZ : Hope you enjoy it while we're on this vertibird . We'll be dropped back down again to secure one more sector before clearing out for the others .**

**VOICEPRINT / MARIA : You think the others would find those AI chips we left back at the gas station ? I honestly think it's kind of a risk . **

**VOICEPRINT / VAZQUEZ : Save the talk you two . We're getting dropped out . Get ready and be on your guard .**

* * *

So this Brotherhood collect technology from the pre-war, and use them for their advantage? Sounds like another faction to likely encounter. An ambitious one. After ejecting the holotape off her Pip Boy, Amanda immediately hopped back on there T-60 and continued on her way.

About fifteen minutes later on her walk after her little encounter, Amanda found a small but destroyed gas station, where she found deserted, instead of cautiously approaching, she immediately checked inside the small establishment and found nothing seemingly interesting but a pair of ammunition box, confusingly contains a small stash of fusion cores total of 8 from the other, the other ammunition box contain three pieces of some kind of, pipe shaped module. Whatever these were, it could be some kind of power armor modification of but deciding to connect later on, Amanda took all three modules. And finally, what got Amanda's eyes in curiosity was a flag on the wall. It had red and white stripes on it, much like the pre-war American flag. Instead of having a blue square on the upper left with stars, it was the same insignia from one of the ones she had earlier killed. The mark of a sworn facing down in front of three gears. Brotherhood, as Amanda remembered.

Taking the flag and folding it before putting it on her inventory after Amanda continued west until she had to take the east ten minutes afterwards.

Walking on her own as the long night progressed, the beeping finally stopped, so was the static on her Pip Boy.

_'Goddammit, what now?'_

Getting off her power armor to check her Pip Boy, Amanda got another entry on the screen. Interesting enough she figured, Amanda selected in the new entry.

* * *

**:::Pip Boy v.3000::**

**_:::Year 2287:::_**

**_[Map]_**

**_[Distress Message]_**

**_[All Clear Message]_**

**_[Diamond City Radio]_**

**_[Emergency Frequency R112H]•_**

* * *

_**"To any military personnel listening to this frequency. Please report to the research and development bunker northwest of Sentinel Site. We require assistance. It appeared a nuclear detonation has occurred, and we are trapped. Please respond immediately."**_

After hearing what was seemingly a recorded message, Amanda got another location on her map marked as 'R&D Development Facility' next to it was marked as 'Sentinel Site' and deciding to pick one of the two location on her map, Amanda marked the Sentinel Site before traveling northwest towards it.

An hour of walk, and with herself cursing mentally, Amanda finally arrived, and to see her destination was a bunker, she especially found the door entry. Only to-be interrupted by the sounds on coming from beneath the surface.

Quickly raising her laser rifle as she immediately spun around to see two Radscorpions emerging from the surface.

"Dammit..."

Amanda began firing on the gigantic scorpions as it continually charged at her.

Slowly backing away as she continually fired her laser rifle, Amanda managed to kill one but needing to reload, she immediately pulled out her combat shotgun and began firing at the other, which to her displeasure, took her two reloads in her shotgun before finally killing the Radscorpion.

After finally killing it, Amanda made her way inside the bunker.

Stepping through the doors, Amanda found herself looking at a lit clean bunker, all stocked with supplies on the far right through a metal screen wall on a storage room, over to her left, was a weapon workbench. But what gained her attention as she stepped further inside was the lone T-51b suit of power armor resting on a power armor station. Next to it was a terminal on the wall next to a small safe.

Turning her attention to the terminal, she found three entries.

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**REMEMBER: WHAT YOU SEE HERE, WHAT YOU DO HERE, WHAT YOU HEAR HERE, AND WHAT YOU LEAVE HERE, LET IT STAY HERE.**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**[Reports]•**

**[READ ME !]**

**[Unlock Safe]**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**[2076]•**

**[2077]**

**[Go Back]**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**[INTRODUCTION]•**

**[LOG 1]**

**[LOG 2]**

**[LOG 3]**

**[LOG 4]**

**[LOG 5]**

**[LOG 6]**

**[LOG 7]**

**[LOG 8]**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**:::INTRODUCTION:::**

**Name : PROJECT FREEDOM **

**Mission : ****The creation of an artificial intelligence capable of manipulating a Wes Tek power armor frame to replace human soldiers in the Anchorage Battlefield, and to assist other soldiers .**

**Notes : ****Alright you brainiacs, I suspect your team to give me good results by the end of the year . Otherwise, those beautiful stars and stripes that wave outside this bunker will turn into a hideous commie red, and I will have your heads on a silver platter before those red bastards eat my heart out .**

** -Gen. Adams .**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**[INTRODUCTION]**

**[LOG 1]•**

**[LOG 2]**

**[LOG 3]**

**[LOG 4]**

**[LOG 5]**

**[LOG 6]**

**[LOG 7]**

**[LOG 8]**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**:::LOG 1:::**

**[Development Cycle, Day 1]**

**Writer: ****O'reilly  
**

**The first day of work on Project Freedom, we received a guide on these facilities, which were previously an espionage outpost and military checkpoint . We were also guaranteed that this bunker could serve a fallout shelter in case the bombs dropped, and that due to the inconveniences of the location rather being small, we could use them during the development cycle . So long as if we reported it to General Adams .**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**[INTRODUCTION]**

**[LOG 1]**

**[LOG 2]•**

**[LOG 3]**

**[LOG 4]**

**[LOG 5]**

**[LOG 6]**

**[LOG 7]**

**[LOG 8]**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**:::LOG 2:::**

**[Development Cycle, Day 13]**

**Writer: ****O'reilly  
**

**Progress on the project has been slowed, since the request for the power armor frame was delayed and once it got here, we had to ask Wes Tek for the technical manual on how the operator connects to the power armor . Especially with the haptic drives, and the leg servos; nonetheless, Dr. Chilton's expertise in robotics has allowed us to create a prototype program that initialize the basic components on the power armor frame, which is a good start .**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**[INTRODUCTION]**

**[LOG 1]**

**[LOG 2]**

**[LOG 3]•**

**[LOG 4]**

**[LOG 5]**

**[LOG 6]**

**[LOG 7]**

**[LOG 8]**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**:::LOG 3:::**

**[Development Cycle, Day 37]**

**Writer: ****O'reilly  
**

**In the past 20 days or so, we have only accomplished to make the AI to move the left thumb . Richardson almost had a collapse trying to make the [REDACTED] thing to work . Most of the problems stems from the fact that the frames' firmware is not meant to receive input . That's not from inside the frame, so most of the code we have now is a horrible hack .**

**We have tried to convince Adams to allow us to develop, instead a specific suit made with its own firmware . But he claims that this would turn the project into building a glorified sentry bot, plus the frames are already in mass production and dropping it would cost us in staying longer in the war .**

**I have to admit, he has a point, but then again, why are we even making this if they could just batch a couple of hundred robots to fight ?**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**[INTRODUCTION]•**

**[LOG 1]**

**[LOG 2]**

**[LOG 3]**

**[LOG 4]•**

**[LOG 5]**

**[LOG 6]**

**[LOG 7]**

**[LOG 8]**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**:::LOG 4:::**

**[Development Cycle, Day 70]**

**Writer: ****O'reilly  
**

**From what we heard on the news, the T-51b power armor is causing some serious damage in the front lines against the Chinese. Some are even speculating the war won't even last a year with those walking tanks.**

**Regarding the project, the team has concluded that attempting to interact to Wes Tek interface would take us too long for the project's deadline, and so, we have been hypothesizing for the past month on the idea of injecting our firmware when the frame is initialized . Today, we have managed to make a haptic drive bend to our set of reprogrammed movements, proving our theory correct . Development from now onward should be relatively easy .**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**[INTRODUCTION]•**

**[LOG 1]**

**[LOG 2]**

**[LOG 3]**

**[LOG 4]**

**[LOG 5]•**

**[LOG 6]**

**[LOG 7]**

**[LOG 8]**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**:::LOG 5:::**

**[Development Cycle Day 100]**

**Writer: ****O'rielly  
**

**Today, we celebrated the 100th day when Anderson brought two Fancy Lads in commemoration to the date .**

**As for the development, after the successful injection, we managed to have a power armor hand moving in no time to and proceeded to develop a more complex series of movements to handle various situations in which the AI could face, such as carrying a wounded soldier, administrating first aid or handling various weapons used by the US Military, while Dr. Chilton and Anderson started working on preliminaries for the AI . Recently, we began to work on the movement on the armor which is not a very sophisticated series of patterns .**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**[INTRODUCTION]•**

**[LOG 1]**

**[LOG 2]**

**[LOG 3]**

**[LOG 4]**

**[LOG 5]**

**[LOG 6]•**

**[LOG 7]**

**[LOG 8]**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**:::LOG 6:::**

**[Development Cycle, Day 133]**

**Writer: ****O'reilly  
**

**After the tram finished programming the basic movements for the power armor, we began the process of miniaturization for all the components that the AI . Chilton has done marvels with the detection of living organisms, but we still need to properly detect friend from foe .**

**The General paid us yesterday a visit, we showed him what we had and congratulated our team, and he mentioned that while he believes that the war will be over before we finish . All thanks to the deployment of the T-51b on the Alaskan .**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**[INTRODUCTION]•**

**[LOG 1]**

**[LOG 2]**

**[LOG 3]**

**[LOG 4]**

**[LOG 5]**

**[LOG 6]**

**[LOG 7]•**

**[LOG 8]**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**:::LOG 7:::**

**[Development Cycle, Day 1XX]**

**Writer: ****Chilton  
**

**It is a heavy heart that I record the passing of the late Dr. O'rielly who died in duty while mistakenly confused with a communist by the power armor . As we began testing today on the connection between frame and AI, the doctor was determined by the AI to be a communist and was strangled to death by it .**

**I have now been appointed as director of the project, and even though we liberated Alaska from against China, the situations on the home front require more control, and so on our project goes on .**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**[INTRODUCTION]•**

**[LOG 1]**

**[LOG 2]**

**[LOG 3]**

**[LOG 4]**

**[LOG 5]**

**[LOG 6]**

**[LOG 7]**

**[LOG 8]•**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2076:::**

**:::LOG 8:::**

**[Development Cycle, Day 1XX]**

**Writer: ****Chilton  
**

**After successfully refining the communist detection algorithms to prevent any other incidents we introduced the prototype to the General, who was impressed with the efficiency of the robot in a simulation battleground. We also mentioned that the official prototype name was to be the 'Power armor AI Tasked to Run In-depth Offensive Tactics' or P. A. T. R. I. O. T.' for short . I swear to the heavens above us, that man is crazy . But he's the one signing our paychecks . . .**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**[2076]**

**[2077]•**

**[Go Back]**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::Reports:::**

**:::2077:::**

**After exhaustive testing on the energy issues, the team has concluded that the Project Freedom's mission is done. We have produced one prototype, designated P. A. T. R. I. O. T. That fulfills the necessity of an AI capable of combat using a Wes Tek power armor frame as its skeleton. The team has now been released from its contract, and another group of people from the Pentagon will come in a few days and take the prototype to analyze the viability of the project now that the battle of Anchorage is over, if it were to be implemented in mass scale.**

* * *

After the long silence of reading on the terminal, Amanda finally backed the selection entry to the first entries.

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**REMEMBER: WHAT YOU SEE HERE, WHAT YOU DO HERE, WHAT YOU HEAR HERE, AND WHAT YOU LEAVE HERE, LET IT STAY HERE.**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**[Reports]**

**[READ ME !]•**

**[Unlock Safe]**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**REMEMBER: WHAT YOU SEE HERE, WHAT YOU DO HERE, WHAT YOU HEAR HERE, AND WHAT YOU LEAVE HERE, LET IT STAY HERE.**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**:::NOTICE !:::**

**IF YOU HAVE DECIDED TO IGNORE THIS ADVICE AND DECIDE TO ACTIVATE THE PATRIOT, PLEASE SHOW YOUR HOLOTAGS FOR IT TO IDENTIFY YOU'RE NOT A COMMUNIST, OTHERWISE THE AI WILL SHOOT YOU DOWN !**

* * *

Amanda lazily shrugged before backing up the terminal, and getting off her T-60 before selecting the final entry on the terminal.

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**REMEMBER: WHAT YOU SEE HERE, WHAT YOU DO HERE, WHAT YOU HEAR HERE, AND WHAT YOU LEAVE HERE, LET IT STAY HERE.**

**Welcome, SADMIN**

**[Reports]**

**[READ ME !]**

**[Unlock Safe]•**

* * *

**:::United States DoD R&D:::**

**Unlocking safe . . .**

**Unlock complete .**

* * *

Turning to the small safe next to the terminal, she opened it and found one fusion core and a chip.

'This could be it...'

Amanda mentally thought as she turned her head at the power armor on the station.

Slowly approaching it, Amanda began searching for any port to slide the chip and successfully found it on when she removed the chest piece, underneath the chest frame was a small sliding lot where she inserted the AI chip. And afterwards, placing the T-51b chest piece back on, Amanda took a step back as the power armor slowly began to move, it's head, mainly bring the T-51b helmet slowly looking down onto her.

"Systems activated. Designation: Patriot."

Clearing her throat, Amanda slowly began in reply.

"Hey there, Patriot... What is your mission?"

"Mission: to defend the people of the United States of America."

Amanda only stood in silence.

_'Was this even a good idea?'_

She mentally questioned herself as the AI slowly began to take its first steps, and simply began walking around the bunker, and approaching one of the lockers inside the storage room, Amanda was surprised when it came walking back with a laser minigun. She couldn't remember if that was even a thing during pre-war, perhaps, post-war?

"Are you this unit's commanding officer?"

Amanda was interrupted from her thought as she heard the AI question.

"Well, you see..."

Amanda replied but then paused as she remembered the other entry of the terminal. Turning her eyes towards the AI who's as still staring at her, his head tilted slightly to his side.

"Before I show you my credentials, I need to ask. Do you know what you are?"

Amanda slowly and cautiously began in question. But surprisingly for her, she got a response.

"I am a top secret project devised by the United States Military. Project Freedom."

Giving a slow nod. Perhaps, this AI could be more than it looks. Folding her arms as she focuses hers full attention on the AI, Amanda asked again.

"Do you have any, sorts of task? Anything at least?"

Amanda waited shortly for a response, and surprisingly, the AI nodded slowly.

"Task: to create Artificial Intelligence to minimize loss of American life."

Amanda gave a nod. She does find this, rather odd, a bit despite the situation being permanently bizarre now, she figured perhaps this AI may be of good use to her as well. Grinning slightly, Amanda began to ask.

"What is your designation?"

"My name is P. A. T. R. I. O. T. And I, am the only prototype of Project Freedom. Now. Are you this unit's commanding officer?"

Amanda shortly took a moment before hesitation. She wasn't really sure about the former pre-war USAF that she brought back to existence, but seeing this AI right in front of her, perhaps this prototype would come in useful of her own advantage, for a start. So looking back up at the AI, Amanda finally gave a simple reply with a gentle smile.

"I have my credentials right here."

Showing her holotags, Amanda was relieved when Patriot Gage a slow nod at her after seeing her holotags.

"It is an honor to serve you Commander."

Seeing Patriot saluting her, Amanda only smiled before giving a nod. Feeling somehow a little bad that this AI would end up as a part of her second step. Perhaps... She can make an exception for this poor thing? She can't tell, but perhaps, only in due time will tell.

"Any orders, Commander?"

Hearing Patriot ask, Amanda slowly shook her head and replied.

"For now, I need to get you all prepared before going to Sanctuary with me. But I promise, Patriot. That I will give you orders to follow. Soon. And you're going to love it. "

* * *

**Well, that kinda escalated quickly. But hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, I honestly did have quite a fun working on this one. And yes, if you're thinking on who Patriot is, he's that AI companion mod from the creation club. I thought he would be fitting to be in this story as well.**

**But anyway, thank you for reading, and now.**

**_Here's responses to the recent reviews:_**

_**Bill Cipher3 - **Chapter 1: Wait, Is this American Rising? OMG I'M TRYING TO FIND THIS FOR 5 DAYS, PLEASE CONTINUE THIS._

_**Half the idea was inspired by the mod and adapted it for the FO4 plot with script changes. **_

**_Cooldude - _**_Chapter 7: I hope this enclave will be like the minutemen_

_**All I can say is to stay tuned as the story goes **_

**_Guest -_**_Chapter 7: I love how you included the America Rising mod's characters in this and I hope to see my favorite Mohave chef in this story. (I Loved The Empower's New Groove) I'd figure the Enclave in a simulation like this would be a minor power that uses the sole survivor as a proxy general. Using the Minutemen as expendable soldier's or maybe making deals with Nuka world raiders for trading and supplies until they can gather power. Enemies would be the Brotherhood of Steel due to obvious reason, but may ask the sole survivor to infiltrate. Institute would he next because they may want the technology for themselves, and I doubt the Railroad tracks would take kindly to a third evil faction. Will the Enclave creation clubs cone into play such as being tasked to get a Hellfire from the Forged, Chinese Stealth armor from the Military checkpoint, maybe even combat a splinter group to go X-02. Great chapter hope this continues._

_**Okay let's all settle down with the speculations. However, while the story is still in deed in construction as it goes, I can't say or certain how things will actually happen. After all, this is a revised script for the entire plotting of FO4, whole still keeping in touch with some canonical lore, so for now, all I can say is to stay turned as the story continues. However, about the ideas of the creation club quests? Well, P. A. T. R. I. O. T on this chapter is from the creation club like I said, and even the other mod by Kentington, so... Let's just see this story through as it continues. **_

**_The Prussian Gamer - _**_Chapter 7: Me, I hope the Enclave will be like it always been, put to wipe the "Mutants" off the face of the Commonwealth. an "Evil" Enclave is so much more fun than an Enclave like the Minutemen. I do wonder just how the Companions would react to the Enclave. _

**_Don't worry, don't worry... I have something cooked up for the Enclave on this story. I can only hope you readers will closely pay attention as this story continues, seriously. The story may still be in construction, but I planned the Enclave ahead before it. And like I said before and I will not repeat after this response *these goes to all the readers as well* pay close attention to the Sole Survivor, know her character well. Know her personality / Intentions / and even her agenda. Those will play a huge role, and I will not repeat this again to prevent any spoilers._**


	9. Extra Service: Detour

**Chapter 9 everyone. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever made yet, but without a further a do,**** let's get this twisted show on the road.**

* * *

_-Extra Service: Detour-_

After packing all the stocked supplies of food, purified water and even the small amount of ammunition to her inventory, Amanda only took herself a four-hour sleep before finally venturing out of the bunker with the AI, Patriot with her on the way back to Sanctuary Hills. Another long walk but to surprisingly not hear anything from the AI after spending twenty minute walking, Amanda decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, Patriot. How would you identify an enemy?"

Seeing the AI slowly titling his head onto her, Amanda got a reply.

"By scanning threat anomaly. If any threat or hostility as well is committed, targets are likely communists. "

"Can you identify them by flags too?"

"Yes, Commander."

Amanda took a brief silence in thinking. Perhaps, showing Patriot the Brotherhood flag would be a good idea. Or not. She didn't know yet, but one thing is for sure, that if those people ever get in her way again, perhaps she'll label them communist for this AI with her to terminate. Amanda grinned under her T-60 helmet at the thought. Even though it was seemingly all too brutal for an idea. But then again, she just brutally killed three of those Brotherhood.

Thirty minutes passed as they walked, she began another conversation.

"Hey, Patriot."

"Yes, Commander?"

"What do you think of optimism, on this kind of state we're in?"

There was a moment of silence from the AI before Amanda got a reply.

"Scanning: Optimism. Optimism not optional. Must rely on reliable combat, for freedom and democracy."

_'Hmm... Interesting...'_

Amanda mentally thought as she only took a moment in silence before giving a reply. Perhaps, this AI could be useful to her after all. She just needed to see how well this AI can hold itself on a fight, when they get into any.

"What are your thoughts, about all this happening?"

She slowly asked, and got another response.

"Extreme caution is required, Commander. Minimize trust on all individuals. They may pose a threat as communists."

Amanda gave a simple nod.

"There's plenty of communists here, Patriot. And they exist here in the Commonwealth to destroy Freedom, and Democracy... By invading places here in the Commonwealth. Most of them kill harmless civilians, and some... They take American technology."

"Communists! We must locate these Communist immediately, Commander!"

"Settle down Patriot. We will get there. But first... We have some work to do. And you're going to love this."

"Very well, Commander. I will follow your orders, and will only take direct orders from you."

That gave a satisfied smile on Amanda. This AI could be very useful for sure she figured.

Hurrying back up to Sanctuary after another thirty minute travel on foot, Amanda and Patriot finally arrived at the settlement. The entire neighborhood was now a completely fortified settlement.

"Scanning: Sanctuary Hills. Required defense turrets for full fortification."

Hearing Patriot commenting next to her, Amanda simply gave a nod of approval.

"Don't worry we'll have some supply run for that..."

Entering the settlement while earning greets from the settlers, Amanda was surprised as by the time she entered the house, and hopping off her T-60, she was quickly approached by Codsworth who quickly began in panic.

"Oh, there you are, mum! I had been looking around Sanctuary for you! After checking up on you to find that you weren't in your room I thought you went out for a walk but then two hours of waiting I thought you could've gone missing!"

Amanda raised a hand to calm the mister handy.

"It's okay, Codsworth. I just went out for a long walk that's all."

"Commander, what is this filthy robot? My scans do not indicate it to be either communist, or American military issued robot."

"Oh, dear. You brought another robot home, mum?"

Amanda mentally facepalmed before giving a small nod.

"Codsworth, this is Patriot. A military Artificial Intelligence prototype on a power armor suit that serves as his main body."

"Oh, well if that's the case then, I shall rearrange the house a bit more for our new house member."

And she only gave a nod before asking.

"Codsworth, have you seen Strong?"

"Oh, yes. He's outside, mum. Trying to find some milk of human kindness of his again."

"At least he's keeping himself busy..."

Turning to Patriot, Amanda began.

"Prepare your gear, Patriot. We're moving out."

"Yes Commander!"

"Mum, you're heading out again? But you haven't had breakfast."

Hearing Codsworth asking, Amanda gave a simple nod.

"I'll eat later, I'm not hungry anyway. In fact, we're going to Diamond City. I did say I'd take you there remember?"

"Oh, how lovely!"

Hopping back on her power armor and walking out of the house, Amanda saw Strong simply wandering around the settlement curiously. She had the thought of taking the Super Mutant along. But due to Diamond City only allowing humans, Amanda had to dismiss the thought on taking Strong along for today. Luckily, the Super Mutant didn't notice her as she passed by along with Codsworth and Patriot. Seeing Dogmeat running after them, Amanda smiled under her helmet. She almost forgot about the canine, and letting the dog come along, there was now four of them travelling. She did prefer it this way other than only having one companion along.

"Oh, how lovely. This is like, a family road trip to the park. Isn't it, mum? Well, more of a family walk to the park, and the only ones missing are Miss Wright and Strong but, I'm sure we'll see miss Wright once we reach this Diamond City."

Amanda heard Codsworth speak next to her, then came a bark from Dogmeat.

"American parks. Occupied by American citizens. Suggestion to patrol these parks in case of communist spies blending is advised, Commander."

She then heard Patriot comment over to her left as they walked.

_'This is going to be quite an interesting day...'_

Amanda mentally thought as she only remained quiet as they walk.

"Oh, I'm sure there are no communist people around at this time Mr. Patriot."

"Negative, robot. We must be wary. And to communist robots possibly being deployed anywhere."

Listening instead to the two robots as they walked, Amanda only remained quiet. But in the thought of the people back at the Vault 111 facility wing. Those optimistic people aren't for sure to last without some guidance. But the idea of being vigilant is a good idea she'll give them that, but the thought of being optimistic about trying to revive the old pre-war military, it was almost too ridiculous. Perhaps... Since the wasteland itself changed, society slowly rebuilding even further, people beginning to thrive she had no doubt these people are in factions now. Aside those on settlements, assuming the settlers would be referred as the civilians these days. But the thought of factions, Amanda suddenly remembered that old pre-war faction formed by the last remnants of the old pre-war Government.

_'The Enclave... If I can manipulate General Ward... Fuck. No... Scratch the idea. The man's too optimistic... But I'll find a way...'_

This was no longer necessary for sure, but the thought that the Commonwealth being populated by raiders, Gunners, and even the horrific result of the Great War, and lastly, this Brotherhood. Amanda still couldn't forget about those people she had encountered and killed last night. She did like the idea of having a post apocalyptic military, but the thought of one existing only to horde technology for their advantage, or for whatever other intention they have. Amanda couldn't tell if these people make no difference from the Gunners. Maybe, they share the same category of being well-organized, well armed and better geared, but judging by that small information she got, Amanda just feels that this Brotherhood faction would be a threat, like the Gunners, raiders and even this Institute still in hiding from the Commonwealth. All in which was insane and inhumane thought to think of, but in her mind, she was starting to get the ides of eradicating these factions.

But she had a mission. A personal mission of her is own to avenge Nate, and to find Shaun. If her gut feeling was true... That this Institute was involved of Nate's death, and Shaun's kidnapping Amanda could never beg for any forgiveness but to make whoever these people are to pay. Which her thought automatically leads to the idea of eradicating these other factions with no other good intentions for the Commonwealth. A huge idea, with so little time and resources. But she now had a start, and all she need was to continue. She just couldn't be sure if the pre-war military remnants would be reliable to have the same thought in mind as she does. Their optimism got too much over their heads. Especially that man being the General.

Amanda bitterly frowned as she walked in silence while completely for getting her other two talking companions still on their conversation. Her mind was too stuck, on focusing on finding Nate's murderer and getting Shaun back. But other half of it, was knowing more of this Enclave. Amanda just found it too interesting. In fact, it was the last thing close to the pre-war left by its pre-war Government. So what's the big deal if she'll manipulate this last pre-war military to absorb the name of this Enclave? Amanda frowned again. There was a big deal. And that's because of their optimism.

She had to know more about this Enclave. She just had to. And to think that this Brotherhood knows it, Amanda was now jumping on her speculation of a conflict perhaps going between these two other factions. But what about the Brotherhood? What was their story? And how come they knew such military things despite the short time she encountered a three of them before brutally killing them off?

Amanda was now wondering if this Brotherhood were also a military remnant faction by the one war military. Perhaps... But having enough of the speculations that she has, Amanda knew one thing. One thing is for sure that she must never forget and to always keep in mind; the Brotherhood is considered a threat, and that they can never be trusted. After all, it was quite suspicious just to think about their goal on hording pre-war technology.

It was almost like a maze created by the Great War. A maze to explore. And that, was this wasteland, not only here on the Commonwealth, but to all the other regions of the long dead pre-war America. Amanda needed to know those that she could only trust, those she must avoid, those she can manipulate, and those she must destroy once she got what power she needed. Perhaps, that may restore prosperity on this wasteland here in the Commonwealth, as she already didn't care about restoring the old pre-war America back.

So there was no point in keeping the optimism on keeping the pre-war military. That hit Amanda in realization. To adapt. To overcome. And she knew exactly what to do. If, it means it'll be her as the only one to do so just to succeed, even though she never really wanted to care to the people, if it would mean for their own and everyone's good and sake, Amanda will have to make a move even if it means this General wouldn't do so.

Amanda mentally noted everything on her mind as she remained quiet.

After the long walk to Diamond City, her companions only waited as they turned to her, Amanda gave a simple nod before walking to speak on the intercom.

**_"Welcome to Diamond City. State your business."_**

"It's me again, Sullivan. I'm here to see Piper Wright."

Amanda replied. Alright she got no response as a long pause form over afterwards.

"Sullivan?"

**_"Oh, uh... Sorry, ma'am but... Piper is about to leave soon."_**

Amanda raised a brow under her helmet.

"Why?"

Again, another pause shortly before came the response.

**_"She __and her little sister had been forced evicted from Diamond _City,_ by Mayor __Mcdonough__. They only have today to pack up before they leave... The other guards got strict orders to have Piper and her sister shot if they won't leave within the next two hours..."_**

"Oh dear. That's horrible, mum..."

"Let us through this gate! We demand to see this mayor for the lack of freedom on this baseball stadium!"

Raising a hand to signal the other two robots to stop, Amanda focused her attention on the intercom and spoke.

"Let us in Sullivan. We can help Piper finish packing so, you don't have to have guards keeping an eye on her."

**_"Alright then... Please. Just, hurry and convince her out of _the cit_y. She and her sister were supposed to have left three hours ago. And the Mayor's getting very impatient the longer this takes..."_**

The large gate opening, Amanda quickly made her way inside along with her three companions.

But as they further entered the city, she was Nat standing outside on the small office, a total of six armed guards were all standing outside just by the noodle stand. And there inside the office, was Piper's voice could be heard cursing inside.

"Codsworth, Patriot you two stay here with Dogmeat. I'll handle this."

"Yes, Commander!"

"Sure thing, mum. And please hurry like the guard said."

"I will."

Passing by Nat who seemed to have busied herself on checking each of their little luggage, Amanda entered the small office to see Piper finishing on her luggage, but getting the other woman's attention, Amanda began.

"Piper."

"Oh! Amanda... I uh... Wasn't expecting you to be here..."

Seeing Piper's frozen frame, Amanda mentally sighed with a frown.

"I was told that guards were gave an order by the Mayor to..."

"Yeah. It's true. And Mcdonough finally did it... Now I'm forced out of Diamond City, I'm not worried, really. But I'm worried about Nat. I mean... It's happening again. What happens to us years back and-"

"Come to Sanctuary, Piper. You and Nat can stay there."

Seeing a bit of hesitant look on Piper's face, Amanda slightly sighed a bit frustratingly with a bitter frown.

"Just come on. We'll help you with your luggage."

"Amanda, I just... Don't know... It's not about going to Sanctuary it's just that... I still think these people deserve to know that-"

"That what? Mcdonough's a synth? Fuck that, Piper. That bastard already evicted you out of this city."

Seeing Piper with a frown on her face as she folded her arms, Amanda got a reply.

"These people deserve to know the truth, Amanda. I know. Nobody believed me, but like you said. I have to work, work, and work to achieve it. And I'm doing it-"

"By staying here? Even when you're no longer allowed? Come to Sanctuary, then you can continue on your work."

"But what about the papers to be sold out here? And the printer?"

"Then smuggle those papers through here for god's sake. If Diamond City is negotiating with people selling out monthly supplies for this city, rake that chance to smuggle the papers in. As for a printer, I'm sure the old offices in Concord might still have some still functional printers in them.."

Seeing Piper sighing deeply after her response, Amanda got off her T-60 before slowly approaching.

"Piper. Not because you're no longer allowed here, doesn't mean you'll stop. Prove what you think is right. That is your right to do, no one's going to stop you, so long as you know you're in the right place before continuing on your work. This, isn't the right place anymore."

Amanda firmly said but then got no response. That is until, she was caught off guard by Piper's arms enveloping around her, making Amanda frown even bitterly. She hated that.

"Thanks, Amanda..."

"Let's just go now... And you can let go of me."

Amanda quietly replied with a small growl.

"Oh, uh... Sorry..."

Seeing the red face Piper now had, Amanda rolled her eyes with a frown before hopping back on her T-60 and picking up two bags with her. Before looking at Piper.

"Come on, Piper. Let's get you to your new home."

After finally convincing Piper to come along outside, Amanda saw the other companions already carrying some luggage, hell, they were getting unwanted attention from the other citizens, but deciding to ignore all eyes watching and glancing with a frown on her face, Amanda jerked her head towards the main exit out of the city.

"So, where are we going now?"

Hearing Nat ask this, Amanda simply replied as she lead the group on the way back to the exit.

"We're going to Sanctuary Hills. You'll have a new home there."

That seems to have convinced the girl as she had a beaming smile on her face, Piper however, only remained quiet. Amanda frowned but deciding to give the woman some time on her own, she instead focused on walking back and out of the main gate, where it remained opened for them as they exit.

"I must say, I did look forward to seeing this city, but oh dear... They may need to re-elect for a new Mayor."

Hearing Codsworth quietly say, Amanda only gave a simple reply.

"Let's not talk about that."

Getting Piper's attention after her response, she heard the other woman speak.

"So, why were you here?"

Lazily turning her head, Amanda gave a lazy response.

"I promised to give Codsworth a tour in Diamond City. But after being told you and Nat were forced evicted..."

She trailed off before receiving a snort from Piper.

"Heh. I'm going to have to look around for a new printer..."

"That's a good idea for you. And while you're at it take Strong and Dogmeat to keep you occupied."

"Hey, I thought you were going to make up to me?"

Amanda frowned and geared a threat other woman shortly before giving a reply.

"I need to work on... Things. Important things."

"And what are those?"

Amanda glared even more at Piper.

"Do you not know personal boundaries, Piper?"

"Hey, I'm just curious."

"Oh, dear... Perhaps, you may continue your little argument once we get back home?"

"I agree with the mister handy! Arguing loudly may result unwanted communist attention."

Hearing these comments from the other two robots, Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! You have two robots, Miss? I thought it's only the mister handy!"

"I'm an Artificial Intelligence prototype created for the military, civilian."

"So... You brought another companion I see... How many rooms do you have in your house again?"

Hearing Piper's hushed question, Amanda rolled her eyes and replied.

"Well, I Dogmeat already has his own doghouse on the front yard, Patriot can have the garage. Strong however sleeps in the living room, so as for Nat. She can take Shaun's old room. For a bit of privacy. She's growing after all."

"That's wonderful! Thanks, Miss!"

"Just call me Amanda..."

Amanda gave the little girl a bit of an annoyed reply, but then heard Piper speak again.

"And where do I get to sleep?"

"Oh, definitely not on the couch, Miss Wright. That wouldn't be too uncomfortable for you to sleep in. Perhaps, share the Master's bedroom with the missus would be the option. We still have an extra bed in the storage room."

Hearing this from Codsworth, Amanda immediately looked at the mister handy as she walked with them.

"Why are we... Never mind."

She then heard Piper snorting.

"Hey, at least I'm not a man. So there's no big deal if we'll share a room. Well, it is a big deal... Since, you once share your bedroom with your husband..."

"Oh, don't worry Miss Wright. I'm sure the sir wouldn't mind. In fact, I am sure he'll be happy there are more members to live in the humble home."

"Just prepare the spare bed, and it's all good, Codsworth."

"Do not worry, Commander. I shall remain on your garage and act as the home security in case of any communist infiltrators!"

Amanda mentally sighed as she only continued to walk. What has she gotten herself into this time.

Finally, they arrived back on Sanctuary, but not before stopping on Red Rocket to bring the power armor station home.

"It's so wonderful to have new family members! Don't it, mum?"

Giving a simple wave at Codsworth in dismissal, Amanda only dropped the luggage on the living room before heading outside the house with Patriot in tow.

"Wait!"

Turning around to see Piper up to her, Amanda frowned shortly before responding.

"What is it?"

"I uh... Wanted to thank you. Well, not only for, helping me and Nat off Diamond City, but as well as for letting us stay here in Sanctuary. Hell, Amanda... Even the other houses are vacant, yet, you even insisted we stay on yours..."

Amanda studied the other woman's face, she disliked what she read. A soft blush on embarrassment. She didn't have time for that kind of flick, so clearing her throat, Amanda slowly responded.

"It was Codsworth's idea. I'm fine with it."

"But, surely you wouldn't mind if Nat and I would stay here?"

"For as long as you'd like, Piper. It's not like the house has got that many people living in it."

Seeing Piper chuckling softly at her little comment, Amanda got a response.

"Well let's see... You, an over two hundred years old woman, a very old mister handy, a dog, then a Super Mutant, and a walking and talking power armor, then adding me and Nat. That's seven total of us."

Amanda folded her arms before giving simple reply.

"I think that's a perfect amount of people living in one house."

Wrong that made Piper smile, Amanda finally finished their conversation.

"If you're going to try to look for a new printer, take Strong and Dogmeat with you. Codsworth can handle Nat here at home. Patriot, and I will go take on some personal things."

"Well, whatever it is, just get back home soon when you're done. Codsworth will get worried."

Giving a simple nod to finally end the conversation, Amanda took off with Patriot, while making sure that they weren't followed.

After finally getting fifty meters away from Sanctuary, Amanda led Patriot to the other side of Vault 111, where they were met by a few soldiers preparing supplies on the cave outside the open gear door.

As they entered the main Vault, Corporal Fitzpatrick immediately greeted them.

"Good to see you, Mrs. Amani. The General had been waiting for you two hours ago, it's about your new task."

Amanda gave a simple nod and led her AI companion to the office, and there, Amanda saw the General looking through some folders.

"General."

Getting the General's attention, Amanda was then given a nod to enter the office.

"You're two hours late, Mrs. Amani. But assuming you're busy on personal things outside, I suppose it's worth waiting for your acquaintance."

"Just, had to handle some... Family issues..."

"Very well. Now, about your task, I've already had Sergeant Peterson on standby with a small team I've tasked to assist you on liberating the Trinity Tower. We also have another small team on standby to assist you liberating this Wattz Consumer Electronics."

Amanda gave a simple nod.

"It'll be done right away."

"Excellent. But, I'm sure you are interested to hear what I have to say about the information I've found from the communication's hub down below this Vault."

"Proceed General."

"Very well. Now, to start, I've managed to link our communications signal to try to reach out to any of this pre-war faction called the Enclave. You wouldn't like the result."

Seeing the pause, and an edge look on the General's face, Amanda waited for him to continue.

"They were all but scattered across the New California region, some are on the parts of DC. But the worst part of all, is that they were all forced into hiding by these factions on both different regions. Their communications with us were limited, unfortunately. But based on their perspective, their faction, the Enclave had been destroyed by this New California Republic faction, or NCR for short. Their old outpost called camp Navarro had been sacked by these desert military organization. Their technology under these NCR custody was sold for higher prices instead due to their lack of, let's just say, they lack on the ability to operate technology. Assuming, the previous Enclave for the past 80 years had the most advanced technology up to date on this wasteland. Followed by the next Enclave that took over stationed on the capital wasteland. Which is unfortunately, was destroyed was this Brotherhood of Steel stationed there on DC."

"That's a good start, General. We can salvage whatever is left of their technology then, we can integrate-"

"Mrs. Amani... That's an obviously terrible idea. These people called the Enclave are sworn enemies of the NCR and the main protectors of DC. The Brotherhood of Steel."

Amanda's eyes widened under her T-60 helmet. What the fuck?

This General obviously doesn't know what he's saying.

"General, the Brotherhood are nothing more but a faction full of greedy leeches who hoards pre-war technology. They pose a reasonable threat and are to be considered enemies of the Commonwealth."

"And what makes you even think that, when we yet encountered them?"

"I've killed three of them last night. They've been demanding me to surrender my power armor. And tried to take it by force. In fact, based off the small information I've gotten from them, they're hording all technology they can for their advantage. They are to be considered a threat.

"Mrs. Amani. We are to stay neutral. We can't pick or take on any sides. We must remain loyal to our military-"

"You don't get it, General. These people, they may pose a threat to the people of the Commonwealth. These NCR, these raiders, the Institute, the Gunners, and especially the Brotherhood. They all must be terminated."

That statement earned her a look of grim from the General's face. Then came a strong disapproving look.

"Mrs. Amani. I can understand that you're only trying to protect the people of the Commonwealth. I really do. But we must remain vigilant. Especially just by seeing that our cause is under armed and are all sitting ducks here."

"Then what do you suggest, General?"

There was a long pause after Amanda's bitter questioning. But hearing the General sighing, Amanda finally got a response.

"We must avoid making conflicts with these two factions. And on any of these other factions here on the Commonwealth. We can handle these raiders I've been hearing on about, but we must avoid conflict with the NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel at any cost. Please. Understand our situation is dire Mrs. Amani. And if you are now thinking of what I'm saying? Yes. We must avoid becoming part of this Enclave. But we would still take in its remnants to our ranks. But taking them, as the United States Armed Forces. And nothing more. We must remain as we are, while I'm in charge."

Amanda mentally cursed as she glared at the General on her helmet. This General wasn't getting it. But if he's not going to do anything, perhaps she would instead. Because it's not about integrating to the Enclave that she is wanted to suggest. It's about integrating the Enclave under their grasp to fully manipulate them. But if this General won't do any so? Amanda figured she'll have to make matters by her own hands. After all, she's already called Commander by Patriot. Perhaps, those Enclave remnants out there on the run and in hiding are all desperate for a leader. And this General wouldn't be the one fitting for them.

"Mrs. Amani, while we gather more information about this Enclave, I need you working on the task right away. I'm starting to think that not all factions on this wasteland, including this old pre-war faction cannot be trusted. But it would still be a benefit to know more about them, and the other factions like the NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel, in case we're aware on what they're capable of, and on what they're not. Please understand this term. But as I am still current General. My decisions stand. We remain, as the last standing US military here in the Commonwealth."

Amanda gritted her teeth as she frowned bitterly before giving a small, forced nod. She didn't like where this was going. But the other way around of these people to trust her, she'll get her own benefits. Perhaps, starting her own would be the option. She just needed to finish settling arrangements with these people before she can take on this herself. With or without the General. After all, she will never change her view on this Brotherhood of Steel being an enemy. Perhaps, if she gets more information about this NCR she may tell her own opinions whether the other faction are to be confirmed true enemies. But the Brotherhood stands clear as enemies.

But speaking of those remnants. Amanda was now beginning to have her own plot for these Enclave remnants. If General Ward doesn't take them in as whom they are? Then she would.

After being dismissed, Amanda was met with Peterson who already has a small team of soldiers prepared.

"I see you're here, with an acquaintance."

Amanda gave a simple nod and signaled Patriot to lead the way outside the Vault.

"So, where's this location?"

For being at type small question, Amanda gave a limited response.

"Just follow me."

After receiving a small sigh from the Sergeant, Amanda finally took the lead on the way to the old broadcasting station with Patriot. Despite the whole way being a silent treatment, the rest of the soldiers were all looking around each direction on the environment they passed by. So much to take in for each of them. So much to process in their minds. But understanding these people and their choice to remain loyal to their former military services, Amanda just had to find an alternative to come up as the solution; to integrate the name of the Enclave. If those people failed maintaining their faction functional, she would assure herself that she won't fail.

A glance at the soldiers, Amanda frowned under her helmet, perhaps... She could still continue on her idea.

"Scanning: Trinity Tower. Two Communists detected."

Hearing Patriot's comment, Amanda gave a nod before turning her head to the few soldiers waiting for her to speak.

"We're going in. Full assault. Kill anything mutated in sight. And stay close behind me, and Patriot. Get ready to mow down some green skinned communists."

"Yes, Commander!"

Entering the main building, it was no surprise when they heard loud screams, and there to the grimaced faces of the soldiers, we're two Super Mutants came charging towards them.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Amanda quickly ordered as she began firing her laser rifle.

"COMMUNISTS DETECTED! SUPPRESSING FIRE!"

With Patriot and the soldiers being them started running down the pair of super mutants, it took less than a minute until both mutants finally fell dead in a gruesome death.

Despite the disturbed faces of the soldiers, Amanda immediately turned to Peterson.

"The upper floors. Second and third floors are where the computers are. You got the engineering staff, Sergeant?"

"We're all good. We'll take it from the communications, but we'll need a standby security while we establish communications from this location to Vault 111."

Giving a simple nod, Amanda replied.

"Just hurry. We still have Wattz Consumer Electronics to stop by at."

As the Sergeant began addressing engineering staff to proceed top floors, Amanda began instructing the other soldiers to secure the whole place. But to quicken things up, Amanda frowned under her helmet as an idea came to her mind. She was glad she brought Patriot with her.

"Patriot, ready to follow orders?"

"Yes, Commander! What are your orders?"

Amanda grinned before getting off her T-60 to check the map on her Pip Boy.

"I need you to head northeast. Clear the area of any hostile possible and once you're done, secure the area until we arrive."

"Scanning location of northeast. Wattz Consumer Electronics. Coordinates received. Proceeding to assign location, Commander."

Amanda gave a nod before hopping back on her T-60 and watching the AI setting off on his own.

_'He'll be really useful... But I can't let him do all the work... __If__ I can only fully control these people without their optimism getting _on the way_...'_

Amanda frowned as she mentally thought.

"Mrs. Amani we've successfully established full communication to Vault 111. But should we leave the broadcasting station on its own?"

"Negative, Sergeant. We would need some men securing this area for now until we get back form the second location. A small group of six to be exact. Three engineering staffs and three units on guard. Lethal force is authorized to any trespassers in sight."

"Understood."

Seeing Peterson marching his way back on the floors, Amanda approached a few soldiers on guard outside.

"Ma'am?"

"Be on standby. We're moving out."

"Yes, ma'am."

Seeing Peterson marching out of the entry and towards her, Amanda gave a small nod.

"Ready to tackle more field work?"

Seeing a small grin on the Sergeant's face, Amanda got a response.

"I'm trained for it. Shouldn't I be the one asking you that, ma'am?"

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Remember, Sergeant. This isn't the old US you remember. Things changed. And you'll all need to adjust to how things are now. Follow me."

"We have no other choice, Ma'am. But it wouldn't hurt to remain optimistic like General Ward, even for a bit more."

Amanda frowned before deciding to end the conversation.

"Alright. Enough chit-chat. Let's move out."

Seeing all remaining soldiers ready to follow, Amanda led the way towards northeast, a long walk. But it wouldn't hurt to take detours, in which, Amanda slowly began as she led the small group.

"I've sent Patriot to clear out the Wattz Consumer Electronics for us. Which means, we can take a detour to find a suitable operational troop encampment."

"You're power armored robot? You sure he can handle that on his own, ma'am?"

"He's a prototype. That would be a good opportunity to prove his main functionality."

A pause shortly as Amanda wondered what to say next, a small grin plastered on her face, she then finally continued.

"This would be a perfect chance to shape you all here on the wasteland. We should take this opportunity as well as to find ourselves a suitable spot to serve as our troop encampment."

Seeing surprised looks from each man as they walked, Amanda could obviously tell that these men weren't sure much on taking orders from a former civilian. But despite the changes, it's all about whose got the experience now. And seeing herself as the only one on this because she's brought back, Amanda grinned under her helmet.

"Well, Sergeant?"

Seeing the Sergeant giving a small sigh, Amanda finally got a response.

"Before being evacuated to Vault 111, I remembered a National Guard training yard down the south. Assuming those could still have some weapons and ammunition we can use, we can take this detour there in my suggestion."

Amanda gave a small satisfied nod. Maybe this will be a chance to slowly turn the tide on her favor.

Walking down south, she heard Peterson slowly began in question.

"So... Have you consulted the General? About liberating?"

Amanda frowned shortly, but gave a simple response.

"We have orders to stay neutral. However... If I can only get him to see why we need to change, I would. But unfortunately, he doesn't see it that way."

"We should give him some more time. But if you mean about this, Enclave... I don't think they're good guys at all. First, why would they be targeted by two other factions on this wasteland? There has to be a good reason. That could only mean that this Enclave was a threat to them either that or, they had other intentions before. Intentions that people provably cousin agree on."

Amanda shot the man a look.

"And you are against integrating that name, and reputation?"

She questioned bitterly.

"I do see why. And to think of it... I got a bad feeling about these remnants. That brings me to actually seconding your idea of recruiting outsiders instead."

Amanda frowned. She disliked that.

_'__It's definitely on me now...'_

Arriving to the said training yard, Amanda they were ambushed a number of five feral ghouls.

"Hostile inbound!"

Hearing Peterson yell with the few soldiers getting in positions, Amanda immediately got in front of the group before firing her laser rifle.

"Open fire!"

She ordered and was compiled, but sure to the loud gunfire, they earned unwanted attention by another set of ghouls all running towards them from inside the old establishment.

"Bravos insight!"

"All of you try to get around the building and head inside immediately! Peterson you're with me!"

Seeing the number of four soldiers obeying her order with Peterson doing the same, Amanda led the Sergeant the other side of the old building on the back where they led most if the Ferals after them while trying to shoot them back.

Seeing an open area, vast enough to have enough space to run, Amanda kept firing on the Ferals with Peterson as they slowly backed away and neared am old crashed vertibird.

"Last bravos!"

"Take them out!"

Making each shot worth it, they managed to kill the Ferals that chased after them.

"That was intense... But we need to get inside the establishment and to the others."

Amanda gave a nod before sprinting in the back with Peterson on the front entry, and upon entering the building, they found a few more ghouls, Amanda focused shooting down any Feral jumping down from the destroyed ceilings from the second floor before deciding on helping to finish off the last Ferals.

After the past feral finally fell dead, Amanda began ordering the small unit to secure the entire training yard.

Turning to Peterson who was obviously waiting for orders, Amanda began.

"We'll check the second floor while the others secure this first floor."

"Yes, ma'am."

As they got on the second floor, Amanda figured they'd split up on checking each room. Carefully taking her states on the far edge next to the walls while trying not to drop onto the first fall, Amanda food a slightly decomposing body of a female sitting dead whole leaning against the wall. Hers eyes narrowed at the sight of her worn light armor. It had that Brotherhood of Steel insignia on it. And a curse under her helmet, she had no doubt this Brotherhood are already spreading on the Commonwealth.

Slowly approaching the corpse before getting off her T-60, Amanda began looking the corpse to find two fusion cells, holotags and a holotape, which she is decided to insert on her Pip Boy. It was some kind of recorded log in.

_"__Zzzz__... This is Zulu 1-2 __Zzzz__... We are ambushed on the road __Zzzz__ and outnumbered twelve to four!__"_

_"__Varham, report!__"_

_"__Well have to scuttle the armors! We can't let them be their hands on- !__"_

_"__Varham__! __Faris__! __Varham__'s down! Dammit! __Astlin__, set _the sel_f-destructs!__"_

_"__Paladin! __Varham__'s gone!_

_"__Paladin, we need to fall back!__"_

_"__The mission comes first, Knight __Astlin__! You head to that old military hangar further south! Secure whatever _pre-war_ equipment and tech are there and then make it your hold out! Our mission code shall be your _call sign_ to call in the __vertibird__! Code name: Lancelot!__"_

_"__Paladin-__"_

_"__That's an order! Scribe __Faris__, we need to lure these deltas off our tail! __Astlin__, you fall back now! We'll take it from here! Move! Move!__"_

Ejecting the holotape, Amanda checked the holotags she took from the corpse. It read Knight Astlin. This Brotherhood of Steel are here in the Commonwealth to retrieve whatever pre-war technology can still be salvageable. Even those old military equipment. Amanda's hand clenched into fists, almost crushing the holotags on her hand. But dropping it onto the wooden floor, Amanda knew she must get those equipments and tech first. She can't let the Brotherhood get their hands on that hangar first.

Hopping back on her power armor, Amanda immediately ditched the corpse and went to Peterson to find the Sergeant who was finished checking the rooms.

"Sergeant. Change of plans. We'll leave all four troops here. We need to head forth to Wattz Consumer Electronics, as soon as possible."

Seeing an unsure look on the Sergeant's face, Amanda got a slow reply.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Amani?"

Amanda frowned shortly before giving a reply.

"Something _very _wrong. But I'll need to bring you to Wattz Consumer Electronics immediately to secure that location."

"Alright, I'll inform the troops right away and tell them to link to secure this area. What about our engineering staff?"

"Once we've secured Wattz Consumer Electronics, contact General Ward to send another team, decided into three groups to help secure the areas we've already liberated."

"Alright then."

After seeing Peterson hurrying to the first floor, Amanda was left into thinking. She needs to secure that hangar, and whatever is in that hangar for herself. Only until she can be sure enough if these people would finally come to see the same way she sees the wasteland.

After making her at outside, Amanda was met up by Peterson who was all ready to go.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing."

Amanda glared at the Sergeant before giving a bitter reply.

"You'll come to see it why I'm doing this, when you finally lose your optimism."

And with that, she began making her leave with the Sergeant in tow onward the location on their last objective.

The travel however was silent as Amanda kept her focus up. However, part of her silence was the idea on keeping this a secret. Perhaps, she may yell Piper this, if that right time and chance comes in.

Arriving to the location, they were met with the sight of dead raider bodies, mostly gunned down. Amanda had a satisfied look on her face under her helmet as she lead Peterson to the now opened entrance and upon entry, Amanda saw Patriot simply just walking around on guard inside the place.

"There's gotta be a small radio communication hub somewhere here..."

Hearing Peterson saying this, Amanda simple gave a nod.

"Go check around and establish communication to Vault 111."

"Yes, ma'am."

Watching the Sergeant wander off, Amanda approached her AI companion before giving a small nod.

"You've done very well, Patriot."

"Communists terminated, Commander! Orders?"

"Be on standby. We'll be moving out soon..."

Getting a nod in response from the AI, Amanda decided to wander for a bit inside the establishment, but upon entering on of the rooms, she found a set of three posters in the wall. An old radio on a small table, along with a holotape and a note.

Getting off her T-60, Amanda observed each poster on the wall, the one on the middle in particular was what got her attention the most.

"The Black Devil... Interesting..."

Taking the holotape on the table, Amanda inserted it on her Pip Boy. Then on the screen, she found two entries.

* * *

**:::The Black Devil Vol . 1:::**

**Property of Commonwealth Public Radio **

**all Rights Reserved **

**[The Devil Cometh]•**

**[The Devil's Music]**

* * *

_'__Fuck__. It's one of those old _pre-war_ super heroes from the radio plays...__'__  
_

Amanda mentally thought as she selected the first entry.

* * *

**:::The Black Devil Vol . 1:::**

**:::The Devil Cometh:::**

**Introducing the Black Devil !**

**By **day, he**'s a **hard-working** janitor, cleaning the toilets at the local police station. By night, he's a commie fighting superhero, here to uphold our values of truth, tax loopholes, and the principles of the free market !**

**Working with the US Government, the Black Devil gained his superhuman strength by merging his body with the constitution. Covered in the impenetrable ink of our founding fathers, he hunts down communists with a gusto known only to the Devil himself !**

**So when communists invade your neighborhood, just tune your ****Wattz**** brand radio to AM 810 or FM 52**** .**** 7 and make sure to turn the dial all the way up !**

**Only when you play the music of America will the Black Devil recognize you as a true patriot and come to the rescue !**

* * *

_'What a load of __shit__...'_

Amanda mentally said with a roll of her eyes as she continued reading the next paragraph.

* * *

**:::The Black Devil Vol . 1:::**

**:::The Devil Cometh:::**

**As a true patriot, the Black Devil loves all songs that ****celebrate America . But of that large and illustrated catalog, Three in particular distinguish themselves as his favorites .**

**The Battle Hymn of the Republic is a song that foretells the judgement of the wicked . For when the Red Army hears its melody from the breath of our soldiers, they will crumble in agony and pain . Their ears are too frail to withstand the sonic power of freedom .**

**The Stars, and Stripes Forever is the heartbeat of a military march. While the Battle Hymn prepares one for war . The Stars, and Stripes are the echoes of artillery fire the sheet music of war .**

**And lastly . America the Beautiful. Not much more needs to be said about this timeless ballad, for America's beauty is what we fight for and aspire to protect .**

**That is why these three songs had been chosen as the Black Devil's signature music . As a soldier, warrior, and God-fearing American. When he hears their playing on the radio, he will answer the call !**

* * *

After reading, Amanda selected back on the two entries. A completely bored look was on her face as she checked the other entry.

* * *

**:::The Black Devil Vol . 1:::**

**Property of Commonwealth Public Radio **

**all Rights Reserved **

**[The Devil Cometh]**

**[The Devil's Music]•**

* * *

**:::The Black Devil Vol . 1:::**

**Property of Commonwealth Public Radio **

**[The Battle Hymn of the Republic]•**

**[Stars and Stripes Forever]**

**[America the Beautiful]**

* * *

Completely not interested at it, Amanda decided to eject the holotape off her Pip Boy before picking up the note on the table.

* * *

_It seems like we've been fighting off raiders ever since I moved back home. Bastards are like roaches, you kill one, ten more crawls ouf the cracks. Filthy fucks._

_Then lately, I asked Pa how he dealt with them. He said he didn't have to, and told me back in the day, there was this guy. They called him the Black Devil, and he made it his mission to drive all the raiders out of the Commonwealth._

_Whenever you need his help, you just tune to his station. And there he'd be._

_So naturally, I asked to know what happened to him. And Pa said he didn't know. About a year ago, the radio went static. And it's been raider heaven ever since._

_But blast week, I was at the old Wattz building liking for scrap and came across this display that mentions the Devil by name. There were also two holotapes I found, one other, I decided to leave where it was I couldn't make tails about it anyway. So, I asked my cousin Richie for help, because he's good with this stuff._

_After I told him about the holotape, he thought the tape might have music in it. A way to summon the Devil._

_The blurb on the holotape mentioned I took had two radio stations. AM 810, and FM 52 . 7. And Richie thinks that it might be tied to the old relay towers with the same numbers, just northeast from the Wattz building. And maybe, just maybe. That we can use it to send the music back up to the station._

_Anyway, this, might be a risk I'm doing. But I'm leaving this note here just in case. I'm probably just being paranoid, but I somehow get that feeling that were being followed. I don't know, but o forget that feeling that we should better leave now._

_But still, if my hunch is right, and for some other, or any other reason we don't make it, someone has to finish what we started and bring the Devil Back._

_Or the Commonwealth would remain at stake._

* * *

Two radio relay towers. That'll for sure come in convenient to fully establish communications. However, she found this note. Amanda bitterly frowned with a curse. Well, she knew she can just dismiss the note and holotape, but her curiosity got over her. In fact, these Radio plays from before the Great War were Nate's favorite. FM 52 . 7 was his favorite station to tune in as Amanda recalled. Perhaps, trying to see where this goes wouldn't hurt. But first things first. She needed that hangar secured herself, first she just has to keep Peterson on standby here on the Wattz building before she leaves with Patriot to find that hangar.

"Mrs. Amani, I've successfully established communications from here. And as good news in addition, I found a working radio already has linked up to Vault 111, General Ward has already sent three teams, those I've already given the coordinates to Trinity Tower, the National Guard training yard and here to Wattz Consumer Electronics."

And a heard the Sergeant as he approached and listened further when he continued.

"General Ward also wanted me to follow direct commands from you while being here on the field. Orders, ma'am?"

Amanda pondered for a moment. Well, it would seem the tide is slowly turning in her favor. She just needed to tie this Sergeant on her grasp, before she can start pulling of some strings. Amanda grinned slightly before giving a reply.

"Sergeant. I am headed to check a possible location to find additional supplies for... The USAF. Your orders are to remain here, secure this building and keep in touch to Vault 111 until the deployed team has arrived."

It was obviously a cover-up to keep her knowledge about the military hangar, but earning a small salute from the Sergeant, Amanda only gave a small nod with a frown. She really need to make up her mind if she'll join the USAF. But her desire was to be the Enclave. Maybe for now, she'll take a bit more time, not to mention, she will be needing it, for when she's about to confess to Piper about all this.

With the Sergeant being dismissed, Amanda frowned bitterly as she hopped back on her T-60. This is a lot. of work. But it's _her _work. The USAF are only minor circumstances without an option.

"Commander, the Sergeant has informed me that he would secure this current location until reinforcements arrives. Very well, what are your orders, ma'am?"

Turning to Patriot who was reloading his laser minigun, Amanda gave a small nod and replied.

"We head south, Patriot. We will liberate an old military hangar. Any hostile are to be identified as communists and are to be terminated. Lethal force is advised."

"Very well, Commander!"

Immediately traveling down south, Amanda wasted no time as she hurried with Patriot. But despite the fact that her best efforts she's being focused on her personal objective, Amanda was somehow being distracted by the thought of telling Piper. Perhaps she could trust Piper, and use the woman's abilities to make copies of recruitment paper on nearby settlements. She was really going to her plan on starting her Enclave.

But she needed Nick Valentine, as well. Not only for the finishing of her first step to help her find Nate's murderer, but his abilities to gain information through investigation about the previous and former Enclave. She needed more source of information, either from the California Enclave or DC Enclave as those will give her what information she needed as she slowly plots creating her own cause.

Then, on a side note of this thought, there's Dr. Kane. The woman may prove useful to help her replicate the AI module chips that she took from her first Brotherhood kills. The idea of automated armed power armors without operators controlling it was indeed a benefit. But not for the Brotherhood. But for _her _Enclave. Amanda figured consulting the doctor once she get back to Vault 111.

And lastly on the list, being General Ward. The man was too optimistic. But perhaps, allowing him to gain information of his own, it may benefit Amanda as well while she keeps a small tied involvement with the USAF.

Another side of plan, aside from avenging Nate and getting Shaun back.

Thirty minutes travel on foot after, Amanda arrived at a fortified military hangar. There're hangars inside a fortified fence, and through the fences where deactivated defense turrets.

"Patriot, be on guard."

Amanda quietly said as she led the way pass through the ends gates, but upon nearing the first hangar, they heard super mutants laughing from inside.

Peeking in slightly, there were four super mutants fessing on a fresh raw blood-coated meat, nearby them were handheld weapons. This wouldn't be hard.

Taking out her laser rifle, Amanda stepped right on remain entry, with Patriot at ready beside her.

"Mutants."

Simply calling out the mutants who all immediately turned their green heads, Amanda immediately fired her laser rifle on the mutants with Patriot doing the same. It was easy though, the four mutants didn't have the time to even reach for their weapons as they were all gunned down by the lasers, and it's Patriot's laser minigun doing most damage, it only took them a minute.

Unfortunately afterwards, there came the screams from the other hangars. More mutants.

"Commander, I'm detecting more communists headed our way. Orders?"

Amanda reloaded her laser rifle shortly and checked her combat shotgun before turning to Patriot.

"Let's kill some Mutant communists."

"Music to my auditory receptors! Yes, Commander!"

Rushing to the open area, they were met by a number of Super Mutants, mostly were armed in melee weapons as they all charged in while screaming.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Amanda shouted as she began firing her laser with Patriot starting to mow the mutants down with his laser minigun.

"FRESH MEAT-EATING GAARCHK!"

"KILL METAL HUMANS BROTHERS!"

"NO MERCY!"

Keeping on firing on every mutant she sees, Amanda immediately reloaded, but noticing they were getting surrounded on both sides, four mutants on her side, six more on Patriot's, she readied her laser rifle before immediately turning her head to the AI.

"Let's show these mutants they don't fuck with the wrong army. _OUR ARMY!_"

"OORAH, COMMANDER!"

Forming her laser rifle nonstop as she charged on the five mutants, Amanda didn't worry being cornered, because this was a battle. And anything is allowed in battle.

"HUMANS CAN'T BEAT SUPER MUTANTS- YYEAARRGH!"

Amanda cut off the mutants she firstly attacked, jamming her laser rifle on the mutant's face before firing three times, which seems to kill off the mutants, the other four charging at her, And a shove one and kicked back the other before firing two shots on the third mutant.

"TEAR HUMAN APART!"

Amanda dodged as one of the mutants swung his handheld weapons up interim miss, but giving a counter attack, Amanda took her combat wand began firing four shots on the mutant's torso and finally firing two shots on his head, blowing it up like a pulp.

Seeing the other two about to charge at her, Amanda took her laser rifle and began firing on the other one who got close before shoving the mutant aside to fire on the second charging mutant.

"HUMAN NOT FIGHT FAIR- GAAAAARCHK!"

As she mercilessly gunned the mutant with her laser rifle, Amanda was satisfied enough to see it finally stumble backwards on the ground dead, putting away her laser rifle, Amanda turned to the last mutant.

"I will kill you."

She bitterly said before charging at the mutant while being on power armor, the mutant however didn't get the chance to swing his weapon by the time she there a hard punch on the gut before sending a back kick, making the mutant drop his weapon before finally screaming loud and started charging at her in full rage.

Amanda only waited, but as the mutant finally got close, he caught the punch the mutant threw her with her metal hand, another was successfully caught be her other, then a wide grin before kneeing the super Mutant on his jaw.

Seeing blood in the super mutant's face and mouth, Amanda pulled out her laser rifle before finishing it off by gunning the mutant down.

Satisfied with the sight of the dead mutant, Amanda immediately turned around to see Patriot finishing off the last mutant.

With the last mutant dead, Amanda approached the AI.

"You alright, Patriot?"

"Better, Commander. Orders?"

Taking a moment as she looked on each hangar, one of which of the three had its gates closed.

"Patriot. I need you to do a short patrol around here. I'll check inside the first hangar."

Receiving a quick salute from the AI, Amanda immediately headed back to the first hangar to find a huge abundant stash of crates, all had 'U.S Military' stamped on each crates. But on side of it marked 'Property of the Enclave'. Amanda loved that.

After passing by the abundant amount of crates, Amanda found computers inside a small office, a working terminal placed on a work desk.

Turning her attention to the terminal. Amanda's eyes went wide as she saw what was on the terminal screen above the four entries below.

**XXXX**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Classified Supply terminal:::**

**NOTE: **

**This hidden military hangar is to serve as the main compound to supply weapons, munitions, and equipment etc . Further commands are to stay on this location hidden and to provide the needs of troops on the front lines in the DC capital .**

**"****Security are only allowed access on this terminal. If you are not an authorized security and would violate this term, you are in ****Immediate**** effect of termination .****"**

**[2277: How Can We Revive America]•**

**[Brotherhood Victory, Our Downfall]**

**[Colonel Autumn's Dead]**

**[Were On Our Own]**

* * *

_'__The previous Enclave fell? This isn__'__t looking too good... I need to know more...__'__  
_

Amanda mentally wondered as she selected on the first entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Classified Supply terminal:::**

**:::2277: How Can We Revive America:::**

**I probably shouldn't be typing this here . But since I'm the head in charge on this hidden base here in Boston, I might as well break a little rule .**

**This has been going on my head for weeks now . The men are losing morale. They've been stressed and been dealing with fatigue for over the last three weeks and I'm trying to go maintain order .**

**But it's not the supplies that's bothering every American troop here . It's the hope that we've been fighting for so many years now . That hope to restore out great United States of America .**

**We had strict orders to remain here and remain providing all the needed supplies for our troops on the front, however, we've been getting settled back the while time on DC . President Eden even sent a message to all other bases, stating in the message to remain calm we will reach out step ahead to achieve our goal . However, the Brotherhood of Steel has been a serious obstacle, and had done extensive damage to our front liners . Our established base on the main capital had been destroyed, and sacked by the Brotherhood on DC . Colonel Autumn on the other had been keeping tabs with each hidden outpost out of reach from the DC parts . It wasn't going well .**

**Three months later after President Eden's message, we've received a distress beacon from the Switchboard . God . Colonel Autumn was doing nothing . In fact, he's been offed the line for three months now, and so is President Eden . The only reason were getting information is from the Switchboard itself .**

**To make things worse, the Switchboard located on Raven Rock is the last standing Enclave facility on DC . They already sent an evacuation message to me yesterday in case the Brotherhood decides to go after the other Enclave outposts outside DC . Why don't they just send us a recall message instead ? All at once, we can all join them at the Switchboard and make one final stand against the Brotherhood .**

**After all, I don't care anymore if they'd have me facing up a wall and have me shot . But I'd say this clear and with no regret . I'm losing hope in restoring our dear country . And I don't think there any other options left. Neither any other way out of this where I'm . All that's there is to wait for the inevitable . . .**

* * *

Amanda felt a remorse of sympathy, but to think the thought on where it's mention to be facing up a wall and be shot just because on looking hope? She didn't find it a good reason to execute an individual. It was almost as if this person who typed this implied that the previous Enclave only cared about the restoring America and nothing more. She disliked that.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Classified Supply terminal:::**

**NOTE: **

**This hidden military hangar is to serve as the main compound to supply weapons, munitions, and equipment etc . Further commands are to stay on this location hidden and to provide the needs of troops on the front lines in the DC capital .**

**"****Security are only allowed access on this terminal. If you are not an authorized security and would violate this term, you are in ****Immediate**** effect of termination .****"**

**[2277: How Can We Revive America]**

**[Brotherhood's Victory, Our Downfall]•**

**[Colonel Autumn's Dead]**

**[Were On Our Own]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Classified Supply terminal:::**

**:::Brotherhood's Victory, Our Downfall:::**

**The Brotherhood of Steel finally did it . They destroyed the Switchboard . I find it rather odd, how they even succeeded, especially when based off the last message sent by the Switchboard, the Brotherhood lost its own Elder and Sentinel Lyons . Don't know the full details, but thank god . They deserved that . But unfortunately, they got a new Sentinel . Three weeks before the fall of Raven Rock Switchboard, the said facility had been getting reports of the new Sentinel slowly pushing our front line forces back off the capital with the Brotherhood on their back . Whoever that motherfucker is, I can only hope that someone would do us a favor as we are not there to help . Kill that mother fucking Sentinel leading the Brotherhood of Steel . Make him or her pay for the Enclave's downfall .**

* * *

Elder and Sentinel? Must be some high ranks in the Brotherhood of Steel. But for the downfall of the previous Enclave... Why did they need to be destroyed? Where they that evil? So many thoughts on Amanda's mind began clouding her thoughts, but focusing back on the terminal, she selected the third entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Classified Supply terminal:::**

**NOTE:**

**This hidden military hangar is to serve as the main compound to supply weapons, munitions, and equipment etc . Further commands are to stay on this location hidden and to provide the needs of troops on the front lines in the DC capital .**

**"****Security are only allowed access on this terminal. If you are not an authorized security and would violate this term, you are in ****Immediate**** effect of termination .****"**

**[2277: How Can We Revive America]**

**[Brotherhood's Victory, Our Downfall****]**

**[Colonel Autumn's Dead]•**

**[Were On Our Own]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Classified Supply terminal:::**

**:::Colonel Autumn's Dead:::**

**Six weeks had passed after we've finally lost contact wot the Switchboard . We've received only one message from the remnants. They're all scattered now . And to make things worse, Colonel Autumn's dead . We didn't know this coming . In fact, we were told that President Eden and the Colonel even had a conflict, no other details was said about said conflict between the two, but here's what's only been stated : 'President Eden was killed by the same person who infiltrated the Enclave for the information about the water chip for the water purification on DC . That same new Sentinel killed our dear President . And they went after our Colonel . To think on what's said about Colonel Autumn I honestly did find his idea on using the water chip for the water to be under the Enclave's control . It would benefit us, but after what happened to him, were leaderless now . Wished we were there . We could've done something . But in here ? Were as useless as sitting ducks under a hangar roof .**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Classified Supply terminal:::**

**NOTE:**

**This hidden military hangar is to serve as the main compound to supply weapons, munitions, and equipment etc . Further commands are to stay on this location hidden and to provide the needs of troops on the front lines in the DC capital .**

**"****Security are only allowed access on this terminal. If you are not an authorized security and would violate this term, you are in ****Immediate**** effect of termination .****"**

**[2277: How Can We Revive America]**

**[Brotherhood's Victory, Our Downfall****]**

**[Colonel Autumn's Dead]**

**[Were On Our Own]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Classified Supply terminal:::**

**:::Were On Our Own:::**

**It's over . It's how I feared it would end . But what makes this situation even worse was that we've been dealing with deserters for over the past two weeks now three men had to be lined up on the wall for execution . Were still soldiers on the United States of America, even if we failed restoring it . We are still Americans, from flesh to blood and bone .**

**But those bastards kept trying my patience . Even made it worse when we've received a distress message from one of the remnant groups about a deserter who fled DC after Colonel Autumn's death . That deserter was said to be here in Boston and were given order to assist the team that went after him . If I remember right, a young Lieutenant, who also had a rare issue of the newly X02 power armor, in replacement to the advanced power armor mark 2. If I can help, but unfortunately . . . These bastards here are starting to question me on why, we wouldn't just desert on foot . Idiots . I won't leave this base, especially if this hangar is filled with an abundant stash of weapons and ammunition with the second being used as a main storage for our vertibirds . Over my dead body, I won't leave this vase only for those Brotherhood fucks to get our prized inventory of newly issued X01 suits of power armor .**

**If those last eight bastards won't follow my orders as Captain . I'll have to take matters to my own hands . I just have to keep my Plasma Rifle with me . . .**

* * *

"I've never heard of X01s before. Neither Nate even knew of that. Perhaps... It's post-war?"

Amanda quietly began as she finally went back outside the first hangar and entered the second hangar. Inside surprised her. That Captain was telling the truth. There were vertibirds stored inside. A total of 13 vertibirds, all in each had twelve stars rounded in circle, centering a capital 'E' at the main center.

"Enclave..."

Amanda's eyes gleamed at the insignia on each dark gray vertibird with the same insignia with each vertibirds having the old pre-war American flag painted on the back section on each. A beautiful sight of the old Enclave possession. Soon to be hers.

Deciding to exit the second hangar, she quickly called to Patriot before finally deciding to finally enter the last hang, Amanda stood frozen for a long moment in silence. And finally removing after a long moment, she slowly got out of her T-60, her face showing a look of awe was on her face.

In front being an abundant stash of the said dark gray colored X01 suits of power armor. Each all had the Enclave insignia. Amanda couldn't tell, just how many are these, as it was all squeezed on this hangar, and each were resting power armor station of each own.

"Scanning complete. Commander."

She heard Patriot call out to her.

"Commander, I've run data check on my memory processor of all US Intelligence to my programming about these suits. These are the X01 suits of power armor. The most advanced pre-war power armor, but due to lack of mass production from before, only Presidential escorts were issued with each of these suits. Will I run another check on my data banks for more information, Commander?"

Amanda gave a very satisfied nod, her green eyes never taking away from the suits stood in front of them.

"This is our start, Patriot."

"To revive the United States military, Commander?"

Amanda took a slow step toward one of the X01 power armor.

"To be, the Enclave. On _my _vision."

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next first, this was intended to be an extremely **_**long **_**chapter. But I decided to decide it into 3 parts. So anyway, thank you all for reading and ****be**** sure to stay tuned for the next part in the upcoming chapter.**

**ripntear **


	10. Extra Service: Suspicion

**And finally here at chapter 10. Now... Just how much dark do I want this story to go...?**

_**Yes. **_

**Now here's chapter 10. Hopefully you all enjoy. **

* * *

**_Song used _**

**_"Thoughts & Prayers" by grandson_**

* * *

_-Extra Service: __Suspicion-_

"Thanks to your efforts, Mrs. Amani, our communications are strong enough to reach out DC. But we will still need to strengthen our signal to reach the California. But I think our current signal would suffice for now. And thanks to your discovery on the military checkpoint on your venturing, we will have an additional stock of weaponry and firepower. But do not worry, I've already sent Fitzpatrick with a small team to recover the supplies on the checkpoint."

Amanda only gave nod as she stood in the office while listening to the General. Of course, there was no mention of the said military slash hidden Enclave hangar from her.

"Now that we are slowly regaining our required firepower, we would still need a few things."

Amanda raised a brow at what she General added.

"What would it be, General?"

"Since I mentioned we can take on the raiders on the Commonwealth, perhaps a good start would be trying to earn trusts of the people in the Commonwealth. If we try to cleanse the Commonwealth off these raiders, would at least want to know that the people of the Commonwealth trusts us, otherwise, they will only view us as no other different from the raiders. Out to kill in cold blood."

Amanda frowned. But deciding to slowly nod, she only waited for the General to continue.

"If we can earn the trust of the people. No doubt, we can make an alliance. Perhaps... An alliance with a reasonable faction would be our main head start to slowly pull the USAF back to its feet. An alliance with a faction with the same beliefs as we have."

Amanda folded her arms with a very skeptical expression.

"How many years has it been since the bombs dropped again, General? Would you expect people after a long period passed would still be patriotic Americans?"

She earned a frowned before seeing the man slowly shaking his head.

"What I mean is, an alliance with the same, if not, but at least have a similar role to the pre-war military. Serving and protecting the innocent. It does not matter if they don't have military formation, so long as their intentions are to keep the people safe, and have the best interests of people at hearth."

Amanda sighed. She didn't like the idea, perhaps, she could just play along for now? But to think of what the General is suggesting, she knew that the man would be responsible for that, on his own. After all, she didn't say she's fully part of the cause, so who was she to downright judge him?

Giving a slight nod, Amanda gave a slow response.

"How would you like to proceed to this idea, General?"

"A good question. I'd like this plan started as soon as possible. We may be small, but we have something to show which is our training and expertise in combat. If we can make an alliance with a faction with great intentions, we would be beneficial to them, and they will be beneficial to us, in meaning of partnership."

Amanda didn't reply. There's no other faction existing, other than the Minutemen. But thinking about the Minutemen, she hasn't heard much about the faction. Perhaps, the people was still traumatized from what happened at Quincy. Although, Amanda didn't care, she still felt a bit of sympathy for the settlers on Sanctuary. They still didn't deserve that. Which only leads to why she wanted these other factions terminated, for their intentions weren't good at all for the people of the Commonwealth. And her solution was being the Enclave.

Clearing her throat, Amanda began.

"General. There's one faction I've been told by the settlers on Sanctuary. They're called the Minutemen."

Getting the attention and interest of the General Amanda got a response.

"The Minutemen?"

"Yes, General. They seemed to be some kind of civil military, my guess. And they were stationed on Quincy, protecting and helping people. However, there's bad news. A month ago, the town of Quincy fell to the hands of the Gunners. The Minutemen were never heard from, and the civilians of Quincy were scattered ever since. The settlers of Sanctuary Hills are from Quincy. If they haven't spoken much about that event a month ago, I'd say they still haven't recovered from trauma."

Seeing the General pondering for a moment, she then heard him reply.

"Perhaps... There could be remnants of these Minutemen. If we can reach out to them, we can guide them to Sanctuary and help them regain their force. And that would be our main start to earn the people's trust. After all, it's still our duty to serve the people. As they're the descendants of the people we've sworn but failed to protect."

Amanda mentally sighed with a frown. But nodding her head either way, she only gave a limited response.

"Just say the word, General. I can do anything."

This got her a surprised look from the man, but then receiving a satisfied nod, she got a reply.

"Very well, Mrs. Amani. I'll have you lead a team to search for these Minutemen remnants, but after your success on further establishing communications, I'll give you two days of R&R. You deserve it."

Amanda gave a small nod before getting dismissed. Perhaps, she could make use of that given days to work on her personal deed.

As she walked out of the office, she made her way to the labs on the lower section of the Vault, where she met up with Dr. Kane.

"Oh. Mrs. Amani. I wasn't expecting you to be here, can I help you?"

Amanda simply took out one of the AI module chips from her inventory before handing it to the doctor.

"Dr. Kane. I have discovered a way that can help self-manipulate a power armor, by artificial intelligence without an operator in control. I was hoping you could try and replicate a couple stash. Let's say... 80 chips. If you have time to work on it."

With the doctor examining the small chip, she then saw a curious look at the Doctor.

"Is there any reason, in particular why, you may want me to work on replicating such a small equipment?"

Amanda frowned under her helmet, but deciding to keep her temper in control, she gave a calm resolve as she can manage.

"It's for the settlement security in Sanctuary Hills, Dr. Kane. The people there are requiring some defense to fully fortify the settlement."

There was a moment of silence, and Amanda seeing a reluctant lol on the doctor, she wasn't sure if the woman would buy her cover-up.

"I'll see what I can do. But no guarantees to replicate that amount on such a short time. I'm still working on other things down here with our science staff to maintain the Vault functional. But I'll see what I can do on this AI chip."

Giving a slight nod, Amanda took the term. At least it worked, a little she figured. She just needed to wait. Though, she hated the idea of waiting, she could instead do some rearrangements on her now secured Enclave base. She needs man power, but she doubt she could make use mostly on humans, perhaps, the non feral ghouls would be a wise choice to add in aside from humans.

Exiting the lab, and meeting up with Patriot outside the Vault, Amanda immediately led the AI back to Sanctuary. However, her thought was filled with those vertibirds and X01s. She needed those AI chips done as soon as possible to have automated power armor personnel guarding the hidden location. But after retrieving the T-60 from the dead Paladin she killed and making some repairs, Amanda immediately headed to the garage to see the spare T-60 on the power armor station.

_'__Why have one AI when I can have two for starters...__"_

Plugging her Pip Boy to the T-60, Amanda inserted one if her spare two AI chips on the spare power armor before turning her eyes back on the Pip Boy.

* * *

**:::Pip Boy 3000:::**

**Year: 2287**

**[Map]**

**[Vault 111 Radio Beacon]**

**[Diamond City Radio]**

**[Trinity Tower Radio Beacon]**

**[Watts Consumer Electronics Radio Beacon]**

**[Artificial Intelligence Module Chip]•**

* * *

**:::Pip Boy 3000:::**

**Year: 2287**

**:::****Artificial Intelligence Module Chip:::**

**[Activate Module Chip]**

**[Eject Module Chip]**

**[Module Chip Settings]•**

* * *

**:::Pip Boy 3000:::**

**Year: 2287**

**:::****Artificial Intelligence Module Chip:::**

**:::Module Chip Settings:::**

**Installed bot personalities:**

**[Assaultron]•**

**[Sentry Bot]**

**[Protectron]**

**[Mister Handy]**

**[Mr. Gutsy]**

* * *

Picking one personality for the AI, Amanda decided to choose the last entry, she hasn't heard of a Mr. Gutsy bot before despite being aware of the other robots from before during pre-war.

* * *

**:::Pip Boy 3000:::**

**Year: 2287**

**:::****Artificial Intelligence Module Chip:::**

**:::Module Chip Settings:::**

**:::Mr. Gutsy:::**

**Installed bot personality activating . . .**

**Activation complete .**

* * *

**:::Pip Boy 3000:::**

**Year: 2287**

**:::****Artificial Intelligence Module Chip:::**

**[Activate Module Chip]•**

**[Eject Module Chip]**

**[Module Chip Settings]**

* * *

**:::Pip Boy 3000:::**

**Year: 2287**

**:::****Artificial Intelligence Module Chip:::**

**:::Activate Module Chip:::**

**Artificial Intelligence activating please wait . . .**

**Activation complete . **

* * *

Plugging off her Pip Boy, Amanda took a step back just in time as the T-60 started moving. It's head slowly looking down at her.

"I am ready to serve! Are you my commanding officer?"

Amanda gave simple nod and earned a salute from the new AI. She was just glad she screwed off the Brotherhood insignia off the chest piece. But luckily founding some spare cans of dark gray paint on the lower section of Vault 111, and not to mention being given two days away from the optimistic military remnants, Amanda have enough time to repaint her OD green the power armor, as well as the two AIs under her command.

Spending a few hours repainting each power armor on her desired color, Amanda was wondering. How would the people here, not only on Sanctuary, but even the pre-war military as well, react on her plot. Amanda frowned, she knew she couldn't tell. But Piper's curiosity needed to be over. She just needed to find some time when she can tell the other woman. After all, she would need the woman and her abilities in spread in papers for future recruitment.

After finally finishing waiting Patriot the last, Amanda let out a big sigh of relief. These two AI would need some time to dry off their paint, which after order both AIs to stay put on the garage, Amanda walked inside the house and sat tiredly on the couch before closing her eyes for a bit.

"Oh goodness, mum! You're back! And, tired... Would you like something to eat?"

Hearing Codsworth's voice. Amanda shortly frowned before simply giving nod in reply instead.

Although despite being tired that she is, Amanda needed time to think than rest. In fact, she wanted to reform the Enclave, in which, a lot of work needed to be done. That X02 would be part of her plan as well. But she needed personnel to ro be issued with this said power armor. Once she get that X02 on her possession, she can replicate more before issuing it, perhaps to future human personnel? She did have that idea of automated X01s as the basic offense unit possible. These power armor was no special treatment for her, so the idea was a valid option. But her precious recovered tech and equipment would be futile, when a greedy faction could be around. Amanda bitterly frowned. She is needed to solve an alternative aside from automated X01s. Human and Non-feral ghoul personnel.

"Well, look who came back home exhausted... Killed plenty of mutants outside with Patriot?"

Amanda jolted out of thought to see Piper standing in front of her with a small grin. She hated that.

"What is it now, Piper?"

She growled as she shifted a bit on the couch before Piper sat down next to her.

"Nothing at all. But I did found a new printer, had to make sure Strong doesn't damage it while having him carry it all the way back here."

Amanda folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"That's good for you. Store it next to the garage."

"Good idea. But hey, how's your personal adventure?"

Amanda immediately shot Piper a look, with a glare shortly on her face.

"Did you followed me?"

"What? Well, no. I mean, yes? But only a little. Why, is there something wrong-"

Amanda immediately tackled Piper on the couch with a deadly glare.

"What did you saw? Why did you _followed_me?"

She bitterly demanded, but earning a surprised look from other before receiving a glare, and a response.

"Hey, I only followed you all the way to the lake nearby then lost sight of you. Plus, Strong was getting impatient, so I had to forget on following you."

Amanda frowned before glaring at Piper again before slowly leaning toward her with her serious glare.

"What I'm doing is personal. And is only between myself and nothing more. Understood?"

"Okay, no need to kill me if I just happen to be curious... Can't blame the press for only wanting to uncover the truth."

"There's _nothing _to uncover from me. You'll come to see that if you trust me. But you're giving me a reason not to."

"Okay, okay. I won't stalk you. But... What were you doing anyway? You don't need to tell me the personal details..."

Amanda sighed. She was hesitant, perhaps she could tell, but she just couldn't trust the press if it means revealing what she just found on remain other side of Vault 111 and the old Enclave location.

"Don't ask, Piper. Just, don't ask. You wouldn't understand."

Amanda bitterly replied with a frown.

"Oh, dear! What on earth are you two doing there!?"

Hearing Codsworth's voice in frantic scream, Amanda immediately turned her head to see the mister handy floating motionless as he stared at the sight of herself on top of Piper on the couch. Her hands firmly pinned Piper's wrists. Amanda cursed.

Immediately getting off Piper and shifting away on the couch, Amanda frowned glared at the woman.

"I... I didn't saw anything, mum. I was just curious with all the whispering that's all..."

"Not a word. Codsworth."

Amanda bitterly said, but glancing at Piper who was shifted on the edge of the couch, red-faced, Amanda frowned even more before getting up, and walking out of the house.

_"Mum, you forgot to eat lunch!"_

_"__I'll go after her, __Codsworth__.__"_

Hearing Piper calling out to her as she made her way to the garage, Amanda frowned as she is turned to face the other woman.

"What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to... Pry personal information..."

"You don't need to when I can tell you. But you'll have to wait."

Amanda spat bitterly. She needed to cool her head down, but her temper getting the best if her she couldn't stop glaring at Piper who was already giving an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But okay, I won't stalk you promise."

Amanda took a long moment in silence before folding her arms and giving a reluctant nod.

"Fine. Don't bother me when I'm working."

Seeing Piper raising a hand with a nod, Amanda only growled shortly before turning her attention back to her two AIs.

"Okay... But... If you need help with those power armors... Just ask, alright?"

Rolling her eyes, Amanda just gesture for the other woman to leave her alone.

After finally being left alone, she had the time to bide her deed. But somehow, she felt a bit terrible for being mean to Piper. The thought of which Amanda found hard to get out of her head.

_'Don__'__t let that distract you... You have much important things to do...'_

Amanda mentally thought with a bitter frown as she inserted her as she simply prepared her laser rifle before hopping back on her T-60 and began taking off somewhere else. She needed to start making some rearrangements while on leave. However, getting an idea on her mind, she is decided to venture out on her own before taking the paper she had from Wattz Consumer Electronics.

After thirty minutes on walk, she started taking northeast after dropping by at the now liberated Wattz building, guarded by a group of pre-war soldiers. She wasn't expecting a forty-minute travel on foot, but arriving to one of the relay towers, Amanda got off her T-60 and checked her Pip Boy to find 'Radio AM 810 Signal' on the entries.

Entering the small squared fence, glad round open, Amanda found a corpse, next to it was a terminal connected just below the relay tower. They body has yet rotted, presumably, it was killed just recently. Or perhaps a month old decomposing.

Looking it, she found nothing a small note.

* * *

_Oh man, oh man. I shouldn't have ever helped Connie with that radio. Now he's done for..._

_I was in the bushes when they took him. I overheard one of them suggested they take Connie to the old Police Bureau location across the river down west. To think of it, they'll for sure interrogate him._

_I don__'__t know what I'm supposed to do now. Maybe I should upload the Stars__ and__ Stripes, but, that's the only song on this __holotape__. Connie should've never left that other __holotape__ on the __Wattz__ building..._

_But Connie's clever, though. I'm sure he'll find a way through. If I can only get back to the __Wattz__ building, but my leg wound is killing me. Now in stuck here limp._

_I guess all I can do is wait here and hope he comes back... _God, please_ help us..._

* * *

Turning to the terminal, Amanda found only one entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome TO ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**-Commonwealth Relay Tower Network-**

**Tower Status: INACTIVE**

**-Extend Satellites to amplify signal to surrounding areas-**

**[Extend Satellites [Ready] ]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome TO ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**-Commonwealth Relay Tower Network-**

**-Extend Satellites to amplify signal to surrounding areas-**

**:::Extend Satellites [READY]:::**

**Extending satellites and acquiring signals . . .**

**Please stand back . . .**

**Extending satellites complete .**

* * *

Seeing the radio dish slowly being lifted up, Amanda got the signal strength on her Pip by the time she selected Radio AM 810 Signal.

Turning back to the terminal, Amanda saw one entry on the screen.

* * *

**:::Welcome TO ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**-Commonwealth Relay Tower Network-**

**Tower Status: ACTIVE**

**Amplified Signals:**

**AM 810 Radio Station insert holotape to transfer files .**

**-[OFFLINE]**

**-[OFFLINE]**

**[Load AM 810 Holotape]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome TO ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**-Commonwealth Relay Tower Network-**

**Data link established with Commonwealth Relay tower network - Public Terminal DMC 810 .**

**Authorizing . . .**

**Authorizing . . .**

**Authorizing . . .**

**Authorization granted .**

**Data transfer options are now available .**

**[Transfer Files]•**

* * *

Inserting the holotape she found on the wattz building to her Pip Boy, Amanda saw the songs as the new entries on the terminal screen.

* * *

**:::Welcome TO ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**-Commonwealth Relay Tower Network-**

**Amplified Signals:**

**AM 810 Radio Station insert holotape to transfer files .**

**-[ONLINE]**

**-[ONLINE]**

**[Stars and Stripes Forever]**

**[Battle Hymn of the Republic]**

**[America the Beautiful]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome TO ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**-Commonwealth Relay Tower Network-**

**Network link established .**

**Uploading song . . .**

**Uploading song . . .**

**Uploading song . . .**

**Uploading complete .**

* * *

Amanda selected the third entry, and shortly afterwards, the signal on her Pip Boy from static began playing the ballad.

Taking the router to west, Amanda passed by a river, and five minutes later on walk, she arrived to the other relay tower. But unlike the first tower, this one was already active, but static as nothing was on the signal. And as same as the previous one, Amanda found another terminal. And on the screen was one entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome TO ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**-Commonwealth Relay Tower Network-**

**Amplified Signals:**

**AM 810 Radio Station insert holotape to transfer files .**

**-[ONLINE]**

**-[ONLINE]**

**[Transfer Files]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome TO ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**-Commonwealth Relay Tower Network-**

**Amplified Signals:**

**AM 810 Radio Station insert holotape to transfer files .**

**-[ONLINE]**

**-[ONLINE]**

**:::Transfer Files:::**

**[Record Audio]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome TO ROBCO Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**-Commonwealth Relay Tower Network-**

**:::Transfer Files:::**

**:::Record Audio:::**

**Record audio can be used to upload and broadcast it between terminals, making it ideal for parties and social gatherings .**

**Select Audio:**

**[Stars and Stripes Forever]**

**[Battle Hymn of the Republic]**

**[America the Beautiful]•**

* * *

With the second relay tower all clear for broadcasting, all that Amanda needed to do now was to head to this Police Bureau location. Thanks to the signal all loud and clear, Amanda easily picked up various locations on her Pip Boy, and one of those was the police station, leading further west. But that's not Amanda's focus for now. Her focus was getting a clear signal to provide for the hidden Enclave location to be fully operational. As well as benefiting the pre-war personnel on Vault 111 and the current liberated stations on their command.

Hopping back on her T-60 after marking the hidden location on her Pip Boy, Amanda bagel to set foot. But for now, she had to return to Sanctuary. She needed to take another rough to fully cover her trace at the routes she took on this single person venture.

After an hour and a half of walk, Amanda finally arrived at Sanctuary, think the same as she noticed. And deciding to activate the two AIs to slow them on patrol, Amanda then got off her T-60 before heading back inside the house and onto the living room.

"Oh mum you're back! Miss Wright, and I had been quite worried! You've been gone for more than two hours now! And, you have a visitor from Diamond City, mister Valentine was his name?"

"Just call me Nick, Codsworth."

Amanda froze as she stood on the doorway. Not from the sight of Piper but to Nick as well. But what was he even doing here?

"Nick... I... Was not expecting to see you here. Can I help you?"

Seeing a smile and a slow shake on his head, Amanda got a reply.

"Not at all, Amanda. In fact, I'm here to visit and check up on Piper and her sister Nat. Words spread fast, some new face in Diamond City helped the two pack up and overheard you were taking them here to Sanctuary. Knew I'd figure it was you, though."

Amanda folded her arms as she took only three steps before giving a reply.

"It's probably between Piper and Mcdonough. The mayor forced evicted her."

"Yeah, and so, I was told. But anyway, where had you been running off anyway? Been a little concerned when Piper here mentioned that you've been settling on some, ahem... Personal, things."

Amanda shortly glared at the quiet woman sitting on the couch. She formed bitterly when Nick saw her expression.

"Whoa now. No need to blame Piper, alright? She just cares for you. In fact, it wasn't her telling me about you acting like this. Look. We can resume your case now, Amanda. I've finally finished all of my current cases, and I'm up to resuming on working your case. But I need your cooperation."

Amanda ignored Nick's statement, but glared intently at Port.

"Amanda. I'm sorry... I was just worried..."

Amanda mentally cursed. This wasn't how she expected this, but coming up with a solution, she cleared her throat and seduced to play along on how this would go. In fact, she would need the abilities of these two, anyway.

"We can work on my case, when I'm ready. Just... Not right now. "

Still glaring at Piper, Amanda jerked her head towards the door for Nick to follow her.

"Excuse us..."

Hearing Nick's muttered words, Amanda leas the synth detective outside, a few houses away from theirs.

"So... What's really bothering you, Amanda?"

Amanda reluctantly looked at him, in fact she was Burnside how well this would end, bit she made her decision. No one's stopping her.

Looking at the synth's yellow eyes, Amanda reluctantly replied.

"I've been hearing about factions. Not only here from the Commonwealth, but factions well known all across the Wasteland."

She paused while trying to think of what to add for her cover-up.

"I've heard about this NCR, Brotherhood of Steel, and even the Enclave. Do you know about them?"

"Certainly, I do. Being a detective and all, I've been through places during old cases not only here from the Commonwealth. But I don't prefer travelling far, especially on foot. It takes months."

Amanda folded her arms, her eyes looking around in case if Piper was around listening.

"I need to know about the Enclave. Previous, the former, and the original Enclave."

There was a long pause, seeing the synth detective just stood in front of her, staring in reluctance.

"You sure you want to know about those, pre-war remnants? And why them, in particular, out of all the other big factions well known?"

Amanda bitterly frowned.

"I've done some small research on the other factions by travelling. I see to find interest on the Enclave. It's the closest to pre-war like myself."

She watched as Nick sighed reluctantly.

"I have files at my office about these factions. Little are about the Enclave. Most folks don't talk about them."

"Why?"

"Look. I know you like to hold on to things close to the pre-war times. But the Enclave... They're not what you'd likely expect as you want to know of. But to give a very short summary, the Enclave are people that are worse than the Institute. Based off the little information from words quietly passed around the entire wasteland; the Enclave existed for a very long time. And they only had that one goal to restore the old pre-war country back."

Amanda narrowed her eyes as she quietly asked.

"And at what cost?"

Seeing a hesitant expression on Nick, she still got a response.

"By annihilating everything, andeveryone in the wasteland. Let's say, we're raiders. The Enclave would come flying after us with their vertibirds and shoot us down. Let's say, we're non-feral ghouls. The Enclave would send a small highly trained team to hunt is down. Let's say, we're Super Mutants. The Enclave will kill us as they've created us in the first place, or hell if we're lucky. They'll spare our lives and snatch us for their scientific studies.."

Amanda's eyes widened. But narrowed again.

"How come the Enclave created the Super Mutants?"

"By their creation of the FEV. Forced Evolution Virus. Their that became infected mutated and turned into what we call super mutants these days. Had that on my old Enclave folder.  
But old tales once rumors has it that the FEV was already developed shortly before the Great War. Presumably by the pre-war military..."

"It's not enough. Tell me more."

"You're the first person I've ever talked to that's so interested about this heartless faction. But alright. I'll come by again tomorrow here with the files about the Enclave. Damn monsters... And to think that they call themselves 'Pure Americans' and kept putting on those 'Rebuilding America's Future' propaganda. Hell, I bet those propagandas are still around on the capital wasteland. But I bet the Brotherhood of Steel there already have it removed by now. Tension between those two big factions heated over the last decade."

Amanda was silent. This was all too much to take in. But it was all worth to get to know about these informations, and if this previous Enclave were failures, she'll prove them that hers would be far different. But she needed the right information other than this to fully understand the previous Enclave and their beliefs.

"You know. I'd say we're far better off without any pre-war military. The brotherhood seems good, but I heard they despise people not involve in their cause aside from hoarding technology. At least I'm told they do."

"Everything has its perks and downs, Nick."

'You're right about that Amanda. But I just told you what information I've gotten about the Enclave. To think that those people are far worse than the Institute, I'd still say I'm glad they're gone. Well, I don't mind if their remnants could still be alive. Perhaps, they could just start over. If you know what I mean, then try to annihilate everyone of us in the wasteland."

"That's all I needed to know, Nick. But yes. Do bring me files that you have. About the Enclave. The NCR. And mostly, on the Brotherhood of Steel.

Seeing Nick nodding in reply, Amanda was satisfied with their private conversation. But somehow read a hides expression on Nick's face. Almost as if, he was keeping something to himself.

Deciding to speak up, Amanda was suddenly interrupted.

"Human is back! Good. Help Strong find milk of human kindness."

"Not. Now. Strong..."

"Well, it looks like your big friend here needs some help."

Hearing Nick commenting with a short chuckle, Amanda noticed the hidden expression no longer on his face. She mentally cursed with a frown instead before heading back inside the house, where they were waited on by Piper and Codsworth.

"So... What did you two talked on about?"

Sending a short glare at the other woman after seeing her innocence smile, Amanda inky face a limited reply.

"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back."

"Mum, you haven't eaten yet."

"Never mind that, Codsworth. Just take care of the guest here."

Amanda simply replied before finally waking back outside to get her T-60 and setting off unoticed. She was starting to suspect Nick was there for something else. She just didn't got the chance to know what. But as she further walked away from Sanctuary, unfollowed, Amanda began to take the route on the way back to that secured Enclave location she had secured.

_'If I only took Patriot with me...'_

She mentally thought but as she walked, and despite the suspicion she was having, her mind was flooded into thinking by four thoughts. Her first personal plot. Then the Pre War military, third restarting the Enclave by her way, and lastly Piper. She cursed. But she can't rush her first personal objective, she couldn't work on it yet not until she has what she needed. Controllable power. Perhaps, start her own cause was the first option. Then she'll figure out how to sort the USAF next, then... Piper. Amanda kept a frown as she walked about Piper. But needing her abilities for influence, perhaps...

After a long walk on her own, seemingly dismissed time herself, Amanda arrived back at the Enclave supply hangar. Founding a terminal on the vertibird hangar to activate the defense turrets all around, Amanda quickly headed back to the third hangar and to the X01s.

Taking the last AI chip on her inventory, Amanda did the same procedure to the second AI earlier, and this time, on one of the X01 suits of power armor.

After a short moment of finishing setting up the Mr. Gutsy personality, Amanda gave the AI a simple nod before simple speaking.

"I'm Amanda Amani. And I am in charge of this classified outpost."

The X01 immediately gave a salute.

"Commander! At your service, ma'am!"

Giving a small nod, Amanda gave a simple reply.

"Proceed to the first hangar, and get an issued weapon. You'll be in guard duty."

"Yes, Commander!"

Watching the lone power armor marching out of the hangar, Amanda decided to rearrange the lines of power armor on its stations. She cursed as she figured the amount could be a hundred in store, but after an hour of making a space on the hangar, she made her way outside and decided to enter a nearby establishment across the hangars. She found herself grinning at the thought that she had liberated an old airbase as she enters the small establishment.

Finding still working advanced computers, Amanda found a small terminal on a round desk. Checking out the terminal, she only found two entries.

_"(No thoughts, no prayers _

_Can bring back what's no longer there_

_The silence are damned_

_The body count is on your hands)"_

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Control Terminal:::**

**For Authorized Commanding Officer Only**

**[Activate Signal Beacon]•**

**[Activate Private Signal Beacon]**

* * *

_"Smile for the camera_

_Another politician bought_

_I swear I heard another shot_

_Cash another payment_

_Bled all on the canvas_

_There's muder on the campus"_

It's a risk if she'll activate the beacon publicly. But privately activating it, she had no doubt to receive distress messages, signals from any of the previous Enclave remnants.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Control Terminal:::**

**For Authorized Commanding Officer Only**

**[Activate Signal Beacon]**

**[Activate Private Signal Beacon]•**

* * *

This was on _her _favor. Not for anyone on the USAF. Not especially to any other faction.

_"Another press conference _

_Nothing gets accomplished_

_The shooters's an accomplice _

_Money is the motive_

_The wars in the street _

_Watch history repeat _

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Control Terminal:::**

**For Authorized Commanding Officer Only**

**:::Activate Private Signal Beacon:::**

**Activating private signal beacon . . .**

**Beacon activation complete .**

**/ SCANNING ONLINE ENCLAVE FREQUENCIES /**

**Scanning complete .**

**Twenty Signals detected .**

**Locating signals frequencies . . .**

**Locating complete .**

**:::SIGNAL LOCATIONS:::**

**Georgia: ONLINE**

**Florida: ONLINE **

**Texas: ****ONLINE**

**New York: ****ONLINE**

**Kentucky: ****ONLINE**

**California: OFFLINE**

**Atlanta: ONLINE**

**Washington: OFFLINE **

**Miami: ONLINE **

**Illinois: ONLINE**

**:::RECIEVED MESSAGE:::**

**:::Florida:::**

**We received a signal. To anyone who activated that private beacon, identify yourself by service number. Rank is no longer required, as we are no longer formally organized**** .** **.** **.**

**-CPL. Reyes**

* * *

A very satisfied smiles was on Amanda's face as she received the message. It's time to pull out the first string.

_"No thoughts, no prayers_

_Can bring back what's no longer there _

_The silent are damned_

_The body count is on your hands"_

_"No thoughts, no prayers_

_Can bring back what's no longer there_

_The silent are damned_

_The body count is on your hands"_

* * *

Taking her holotags and checking the service number in it, Amanda focused back on the terminal and began typing a response message.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Control Terminal:::**

**:::Message Response to Florida:::**

**Commander Amanda Amani . Service number 033047281 . The hidden location source of the beacon is from Boston . Proceed as guided by the beacon asap . **

**It's time you follow orders from someone competent, unlike your previous commanders . . .**

**[Send Message]•**

* * *

**Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Control Terminal:::**

**Sending message . . .**

**Message sent .**

* * *

Receiving seven more messages from the other online signals, Amanda's satisfied smile grew. The tide is now slowly turning in her favor.

_"No thoughts, no prayers_

_Can bring back what's no longer there_

_The silent are damned_

_The body count is on your hands_

_"Bow before the violence _

_It's a government shakedown_

_Welcome to my breakdown_

_Bulletproof backpacks_

_They want'ta arm the teachers _

_I think I saw the reaper _

_Fear's good for profit _

_Deregulate the casket_

_They're lyin' to the masses_

_How much will it take _

_'Till you get buried in coffin that you make? _

_Heaven's sake"_

* * *

**Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Control Terminal:::**

**:::RECIEVED MESSAGES:::**

**:::Illionis:::**

**It's been ten years now**** .**** We've already given up hope, but with this beacon ****received****, we're willing to follow direct orders**** .** **We**** are now desperate**** .**** We await your response**** .**

**-PVT. Green**

**:::Texas:::**

**Is there a still existing command ? Thank god !**

**We've been in hiding for over a decade now, and we've been keeping off the grid ever since the Brotherhood ****took**** over DC.**

**Were at your service and willing to regroup. Just send your ****location, and**** we'll be up in the air**** .**

**-SFC. Price**

**:::Georgia:::**

**We've ****received**** your beacon. We don****'****t care what rank you are, we are desperate to make it out alive here in Georgia, and would be willing to serve. Please send us your location**** .**

**-PFC. Koiter **

**:::New York:::**

**The miracle is upon us ! We have lost hope in President Eden, but whoever you are, I have the greater feeling we'd finally be reorganized. We await your reply and god speed**** .**

**-PVT. Jonson **

**:::Kentucky:::**

**Our defenses are no longer effective, and our issued Mark 1 power armors had long gave up on us. Everything is barely useful, but finally you've come to our rescue ! We still have ****vertibirds**** on standby with abundant fuel to make it, please send the** **location, and**** we'll fly right away ****asap**** !**

**-CPL. Jefferson**

**:::Atlanta:::**

**It looks like were given another chance to live father thanks to your beacon**** .**** We are desperate now, and all we have is our supplies of weaponry and ****vertibirds****, Atlanta was a poor choice since we lost ****DC,** **and**** we've been risking ourselves as feral ghoul food**** .**** Do not fly here to Atlanta. It's all feral ghoul heaven ! Please send your location, we are desperate and are willing to contribute what equipment we have left to your division**** .**

**-PFC. Spears**

**:::Miami:::**

**It's been 10 years since we've fled DC. We made a poor choice for relocation. Miami is a hellhole, and barely that many of us lasted for over the last 10 years, ****due** **to** **the** **Brotherhood** **.**** We will await your reply, we are desperate and are all willing to follow orders from anyone involved in the Enclave**** .**

**-CPL. Amari**

_"No thoughts, no prayers_

_Can bring back what's no longer there _

_The silent are damned_

_The body count is on your hands"_

_"No thoughts, no prayers_

_Can bring back what's no longer there_

_The silent are damned_

_The body count is on your hands"_

* * *

Everyone was desperate now. It was all because of their leaders' failure 10 years ago. Whatever may have happened in those times, either they had cruel intentions of not. This time, things are changed. All at once, it's time to pull these remnants in one string under her wing.

_"When our father life's nobody make a sound_

_Ashes to ashes, we all fall down_

_Are we out of time when we turn this song around?_

_Are we out of time when we all fall _

_(We all fall down)"_

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Control Terminal:::**

**:::Message Response to Illinois:::**

**:::Message Response to Texas:::**

**::****:Message Response to Georgia:::**

**:::Message Response to New York:::**

**:::Message Response to Kentucky:::**

**:::Message Response to Atlanta:::**

**:::Message Response to Miami:::**

**"****This message as sent to all locations that had received this beacon signal must ****immediately**** link their communication signal to the Boston military airbase. The beacon will guide you to the location. Sending the coordinates may initiate a risk of communication leak to any random online frequency.****"**

**Under any circumstances and with any means, this message automatically puts all responded personnel in ****immediate**** effect to follow the order to proceed to the Boston military airbase via following the beacon.**

**Join me, and forget the past with the previous Enclave leaders. It's time we make our** **chapters. God bless the Enclave, and nothing else**** .**

**-Commander Amanda Amani **

**[Send Message]•**

* * *

**Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Enclave Control Terminal:::**

**Sending message . . .**

**Message sent .**

* * *

Amanda finally turned away from the terminal. The string is pulled. But there are more that needed to be pulled.

_"The body count is on your hands_

_The body count is on your hands"_

_"No thoughts (Nobody)_

_No prayers (Nobody)_

_No thoughts (Nobody)_

_The body count is on your hands"_

Walking back outside and out into the open on the airbase, Amanda slowly placed her hands on her back, her head tilted up, and her green eyes staring firmly at the grey sky.

_"No thoughts (Nobody) _

_No prayers (Nobody)_

_No thoughts (Nobody) _

_The body count is on your hands _

_(On your hands)"_

A very satisfied, sinister grin was now plastered on her face. She knew it. So many desperate forces are soon to be reunited. But it's time. And a new, different, and better Enclave is born.

But this time. Under _her_ name and vision.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I do however recommend listening to the song used. Although, I found it strange using modern songs in the world of Fallout, I just couldn't find a suitable 50s-60s song. A poor excuse I know, but, the song seemed to have suited the situation for this new Enclave well for me in my opinion. But ****anyway** **thank you all for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ripntear **


	11. Extra Service: Discovered

**And chapter 11 is here everyone, hopefully you all enjoy. **

_**You all ready?**_

* * *

_**Song used**_

_**"Hard Boy" by Frawley **_

* * *

_-Extra Service: Discovered-_

There were twenty signals that responded. However, only ten were detected. Those 10 with two locations offline. Amanda figured to expect those two would be, for obvious reasons. However, the other ten weren't shown. Perhaps those ten didn't get the signal well, depending on their signal strength, that or, those other ten locations intended not to respond. If so, Amanda figured that perhaps, she'll have to deal with deserters. But frowning, Amanda knew she'd make no difference with the previous Enclave if she'd have deserters dealt with. Her purpose was to make a much better image of the Enclave in the Commonwealth while maintaining her control over those she puts under her wing. An image, through her vision of course, and she didn't like agreeing to execution, despite the fact that her craving for power and control, still. However, she still wouldn't let those deserters getting off just easily as she'll track them down.

After finally making the airbase fully operational, Amanda had left her assigned AI guard to maintain security on the airbase. She was very pleased after spending hours of learning how to operate a vertibird, learning the blueprints about Tesla modifications on power armors, even managed to come up with some adjustments on the blueprint of her own. She figured installing Tesla modifications on Patriot would help personalize her personal companion and future second in command.

But what pleased Amanda even more, was the huge abundant stock of spare X01 parts on a storage room in the second hangar. Despite the signature dark gray Enclave paint, the spare chest pieces still needed the insignia. Which, Amanda took advantage of replacing the current power armor parts of her two AIs on Sanctuary with X01 parts. She just wasn't feeling good about the thought of having an automated X01 roaming in the Commonwealth with the Enclave insignia. Yet.

But after a long walk travel, she finally arrived back at Sanctuary, just before the sun started to set.

Immediately working on her AIs by the time she entered the garage, Amanda was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey. You're back. Everyone's gonna need to sleep, andCodsworth needs some recharging. I figured waiting for you."

Frowning with a curse under her breath, Amanda turned her head with an annoyed look to see Piper approaching.

"Oh... Uh, sorry... Am I... Bothering?"

Rolling her eyes as she fully turned her attention to the other woman, Amanda cocked a brow with her annoyed expression was still plastered on her face.

"What do you think?"

Seeing a short frown on Piper before sighing afterwards, she got a reply.

"Okay. It was a stupid question. I get it. And I'm sorry-"

"Piper. If you're worriedI assure you. I'm fine."

"I know I just... Wanted to return the favor... You're a good person, I know it. Even if you're... Like that."

Amanda frowned bitterly before folding her arms firmly.

"Like what?"

"Like... Don't be mad. But... You're like... That short tempered woman people would start wondering just how many problems you have, but even there are people insisting on helping, you decided to keep things to yourself because you look independent, but with the mix of... Manipulating?"

Amanda stared at the other woman for a long moment. Not a word ever escaped her lips as she only stood slowly from her chair before taking a few steps forward until she was two feet away from Piper.

Slowly leading to the other woman with her eyes slowly narrowed, Amanda cleared her throat and began.

"You have my attention. Now... Speak. Tell me what you want to say until you're done."

Seeing Piper slowly leaning back, Amanda softly grabbed her wrist, preventing the other woman to attempt to slowly step back away.

"Amanda-"

"I'm all ears. My attention is on you. Now... Tell me what you want to say before you go inside. You want my attention, hm? Well, now you have it."

Seeing Piper looking down reluctantly, Amanda only stared with a firm look on her face.

"Well?"

"I... Amanda I just..."

"Just what?"

Amanda leaned even forward. Until her nose was clearly in contact to Piper's.

"Amanda..."

Amanda simply leaned back before staking a step away before folding her arms.

"I knew it. I figured this is why you care so much. But I'll have you know, Piper. That I have better things to do than spend my little time on such things."

Amanda simply said with a frown. She didn't have time for things like that such that she once had with Nate. She knew herself better, and her priorities comes first.

"I'm sorry... Amanda... I don't mean to-"

"Go get some rest, Piper. Lock the room if you like, I'll be far long awake to work on Patriot and the spare AI."

Seeing Piper only looking down in silence, Amanda frowned, before she got a response.

"O... Kay. To be honest... I... Never mind..."

After finally being left alone, Amanda resumed her focus on working on the AIs, only to be bothered by a thought she couldn't shake off. That suspicion why was Nick even in Sanctuary earlier.

Deciding to erase it the thought on her mind, Amanda decided to focus working on the AIs. She had enough distractions. She needs to remain on focus.

After three hours of replacing the current parts with X01 parts, as well as putting the Tesla modifications on Patriot, Amanda let out a huge sigh of relief afterward before leaning back on her chair. A perfect sight to see these X01s ready to tackle missions, but since she has two days off her little service to the USAF, Amanda could use a little more of exploration and get these AIs for a field test. But as Amanda tried stand up from her chair, she found it hard as she was needing rest. She had been forcing herself to keep pacing forward on this she's doing.

_Opening her eyes, she found herself in Vault 111. The Facility wing. Looking around, she was inside the cave entry, right in front of the opened gear door. She expected the cave entertaining already had guards in it, but deciding to enter the Vault, she eventually made her way inside. Oddly enough, there was no one around._

_Amanda mentally cursed with a frown as she walked further, and heading straight to the only office on the facility wing, Amanda peeked in to find no one._

_Stepping in, she heard a slight, silenced coughed._

_"General?"_

_Cautiously stepping in further, she found a fresh stain of blood on the floor behind the desk, there, she found the General laying on the floor, his bloodied hands clutching on his abdomen._

_Amanda's eyes widening at the sight, she immediately got on her knees, and picked up the bleeding man._

_"General! General!"_

_Only earning his attention as he only likes at her, his face somehow showing a grimacing look._

_"General, what happened here?"_

_Amanda began, but as she held the man in her arms, the General slowly began breathing heavily, his hand slowly pointing outsides the door._

_"General... What happened? Where's everyone?"_

_She recieved a small cough, but as she watched blood on his mouth, Amanda watched as he slowly opened his bloodied mouth and got a whispered reply._

_"R... Run..."_

_"General Ward!"_

_Seeing the General's eyes closing, Amanda began shaking the man violently._

_"General!"_

_Amanda kept shaking the General, but it was too late. The man was gone. But where was everyone?_

_Frowning bitterly, Amanda slowly placed the man down on the floor before cautiously stepping through the door out of the office to where the General was pointing._

_As she got out of the office, Amanda began looking around. There was no one. But hearing one thing, she couldn't make out the sound, but as she listened further closely, she heard deep breathing._

_Taking out her laser rifle, Amanda aimed at the front corridor, the breathing was getting loud._

_Keeping her laser rifle aimed, Amanda waited, and waited as the breathing got closer. But nothing came walking out of the corridor. It hit her in realization. The breathing was still close, but loud and deep. She didn't have the to react as she was grabbed from behind by metal hands and was thrown into the main center of the Vault near the gear door._

_Grunting in pain with her teeth gritted after crashing on the floor, Amanda slowly regained control on herself as she reached for her laser rifle, aiming it to her attacker, it was someone wearing an X01 suit of power armor. A very old, worn, and rusted suit of X01 coated in fresh blood._

_The breathing was heard again, but much rather deep as it slowly stepped forward, it's hand servos clenched into fists, droplets on blood was obviously noticeable._

_Amanda stood on her spot and began firing at the person, but as the armor only kept walking, she was then grabbed again and was slammed on the wall._

_Despite the pain, Amanda gritted her teeth as she violently shoved the person with her laser rifle, forcing whoever it was to drop her on the floor. But it didn't work as her rifle was grabbed and was tossed aside._

_Standing tall in front of her, Amanda only wiped the blood on her lip, her eyes showing a fierce of anger rather fear. Perhaps she was no longer afraid to die, but as she immediately got up to tackle the armored attacker, she was successful only to be punched in the face by the time they both collided on the floor, sending her stumbling backwards._

_Getting up again, her hands clenched into fists, Amanda was determined to fight, whoever this was._

_"Take off your fucking helmet, show yourself!"_

_There was a long pause, staring into those yellow eyes on the helmet, Amanda's teeth gritted even more than she waited. It finally complied, and removing its helmet slowly, it wasn't a man. Long, brunette hair, pale white skin, and a pristine face of a woman. With green fierce eyes._

_"Your face... Who are you... Who. Are. YOU!?"_

_Amanda furiously demanded, but as she watched the woman stepped forward, she got only one response as the other woman took out a plasma pistol from behind._

_"I. Am. The Enclave."_

_The woman drew out her plasma pistol and pulled the trigger at her._

Amanda gasped awake loudly, and reaching for her combat shotgun she frantically began looking around.

Finding herself on the garage while covered with a slightly torn blanket. But there was nothing from what she saw.

Seeing Patriot now activating himself and slowly looking around before turning to her, Amanda only stayed quiet as the AI slowly began.

"Commander. Is there something wrong? Were we infiltrated by communists?"

Turning her eyes to observe the entire figure of dark gray X01 with Tesla modifications, Amanda let out a sigh of relief as she removed the blanket.

"It's fine, Patriot. Nothing is wrong."

"Scanning: I scan lying. On the scale 1 to 10. Commander, you are not well. My scans indicate you are suffering from mental frustration, over fatigue, and lack of rest."

Amanda bitterly frowned before setting down her shotgun.

"I'm fine, Patriot. I probably just need to eat."

"You need medical help, Commander. You are not functioning properly."

"Dammit, Patriot I said I'm fine..."

Amanda bitterly spat, but seeing the AI only staring down at her, she got another response.

"Your state is very serious, Commander. I am not certain you are well enough to be on duty today."

"Alright. Fine. I'll go see Dr. Kane..."

"Your temper is getting over you, Commander. Suggestion to keep calm would be advised."

Amanda's face turned even bitter as she only stood before rearranging tools on the crafting station.

"I'll be fine. It's nothing."

She began muttering before finally heading inside the house to clean herself, unfortunately for her, Patriot still followed her before stopping on guard in the living room.

"I see you're awake, mum! Breakfast shall be ready soon!"

Passing by Codsworth, Amanda only gave a slight nod, before entering her shared room with Piper to grab a clean towel on the old closet.

Walking out of the room and onto the bathroom, Amanda walked past Piper from the kitchen.

"Hey, you're awake. I'm glad you got enough rest. Been checking up on you to see if you're awake, and gave you a blanket. Figured letting you get your deserved sleep than disturb you."

Amanda only gave a small nod.

"Thanks... Piper. But I'm fine. That's it."

Seeing Piper slowly nodding, Amanda was relieved the other woman wasn't being a bit pushy, she could get used to it for a bit. But setting aside her exhaustion, Amanda knew she had a lot of work to do.

Walking back to the living room to Patriot.

"I need you to get the T-60 all set up on the Master's bedroom. We'll be moving out to see Dr. Kane."

"Yes, Commander."

After taking off and onto the bathroom, Amanda quickly began cleaning herself right away, but after drying herself, she found herself looking on an old mirror. Her reflection was indeed not looking so well. But that face on the mirror... Long brunette hair, pale white skin along with that pristine face of a woman, and those green fierce eyes. Amanda bitterly frowned. That was just a dream. Nothing more.

Immediately heading to the bedroom, Amanda closed the door, seeing the dark gray T-60 all opened from behind ready for use, Amanda began dressing herself ready, but looking over her bed, she prepared two clothing. The same blue jumpsuit of Vault 111, and a black military fatigues. Only one of the abundant supplies of military clothing which she had decided to take from the storage rooms at the Enclave airbase.

Amanda bitterly frowned once again, but after taking a short time of drying her hair, she finally began dressing herself.

Looking on a mirror to see her reflection again, she smiled gently which later on turned into a grin. That black Enclave fatigues perfectly suited her figure well, and all she was missing, was an outer clothing. Amanda then began taking out another Enclave clothing from her inventory. The only long black coat she ever found on the storage that came in pair with a black scarf.

Putting it on, Amanda grinned even more. The sight of her reflection was a perfect representation of how she should be. And Amanda loved that.

Getting on her T-60, Amanda began to head out of the room and outside only to see the Codsworth approaching her with a glare of food.

"Oh, you're heading out again, mum? But I've prepared breakfast."

Amanda only shook her head before giving a response.

"Just give it to Nat, or to Piper. I'll eat outside."

"When will you be home, mum?"

Amanda took a moment before giving a simple reply.

"I'm going to explore for a bit more, and I'll be setting up a camp. Don't worry I'll bring the AIs with me. I'll be home tomorrow. And tell Piper not to worry."

"Well, I suppose it'll be alright I guess. Just be safe out there and be back soon, mum."

Amanda only gave a nod in response.

Walking out, and meeting up with the two AIs on X01s, Amanda began.

"Let's move. We're going to visit Dr. Kane in Vault 111."

She simply said you're leading the two AIs on the other side of the Vault, and after passing through the guards on the cave entry, Amanda was relieved to see people on the Vault. She just kept trying her best to ignore what dream she had, and passing the General's office, Amanda told her two AIs to stand guard outside the elevator before making her way on temper sexton of the Vault, there she found the doctor on the labs taking note on a clipboard.

"Dr. Kane."

Getting the doctor's attention, Amanda spoke again.

"Have you finished replicating those AI chips?"

Receiving a small nod, she was then gesture to follow further in the labs before she was finally given twenty AI chips.

"Twenty AI chips for now. I sure hope you know what you're doing, Mrs. Amani. This, isn't something General Ward would approve of but I'll pretend that the two of us don't know about these AI chips..."

"Nonsense, Dr. Kane. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Very well."

After the conversation, Amanda immediately made her way back to her AIs, and altogether, led them back to god Enclave airbase, by taking another different route around, just in case she wasn't followed. And after a long walk, they finally arrived at the airbase where Amanda instructed the current three AIs to install the 20 AI chips on the spare X01s before making her way to the establishment across the hangars which she turned as the airbase control room, surrounded by six turrets.

Checking the terminal and seeing it the same there was no response on the terminal, not that she needed a response. But as she stepped outside again, her Pip Boy began picking up signals.

Getting off her T-60, Amanda checked the Pip Boy for a split-second before a grin was plastered on her face.

Her green eyes turning up to the fray sky, it didn't take seconds as she saw the glimpse of not one, but a total of 26 vertibirds emerging from a distance.

Simply stepping off the huge runway, Amanda placed her hands on her back and watched as each vertibird descended from above, soldiers in similarly dressed uniforms began emerging out of each aircraft, some well armed, others not so much. But all wore military grade body armor with the Enclave insignia visibly exposed. All except each man and woman that began stepping out of the vertibirds were wearing old and rusted gears.

"I see you're all here."

She finally began as she took a single step.

Seeing each faces with all attention on her, Amanda continued.

"I know. You've all struggled for the past decade. And I know you're all out of options. But seeing today, you're all here and reunited, I assure you all that we will thrive. As one."

Amanda simply added, but seeing such relieved expressions, she wondered. Just how desperate were these people now?

"Were willing to serve, Ma'am. We don't need backgrounds, or anything, but to return guiding us to this location, were ready to serve you at any cost."

Hearing a man reply with the rank of SFC, Amanda gave a nod. Perhaps, they didn't care at all if she's from a Vault. As long as she's involved with the Enclave, these men and women would follow orders. After all, who was still around to object to her decision on this she's doing. Reforming a new Enclave? Nobody from the previous leaders are any left. And these service men and women didn't look the type to be those people to judge.

Clearing her throat, Amanda began.

"This airbase has an abundance of supplies. Seeing it once Enclave supply airbase, we wouldn't have to worry on keeping check on current supplies. So immediately, proceed to the third hangar and get your issued X01 suits of power armors then proceed to hangar 1 for reissued firearms."

"YES, COMMANDER!"

Gaining quick salutes from each men and women, Amanda watched the personnel began marching to the third hangar, but then came marching out pass the humans were the AIs she planned to be basic offense units possible. Amanda loved the sight as she began addressing the AIs to issue themselves weapons, and after ten minutes of waiting, all humans, and AIs all in lines of ten stood in front facing her.

This was now happening on her favor. Time to make her first move as the Enclave Commander.

"Listen up. I know you're all wondering, confused, and lost of hope. But this isn't about restoring America anymore. This is, about liberating the Commonwealth from the thorn that prevents its people from thriving. Isn't that what the Enclave always wanted to do? To build America's future. But no. It's time, we will build what future we can build, not for those who once sat atop the Enclave. But for us, and we won't kindly take failure as an option. No matter what the cost is."

She paused, her eyes observing each personnel fully listening to her. She now has their attention. And all she needed now is to lead them, the way she sees it.

"We will change a huge rule that the Enclave made as their mission on the wasteland. And that is separation. We will separate ourselves from the Enclave that were wiped out not once, but twice. But if there's one thing that we will _NOT _change? Is the mission to kill off what poses a threat to us."

She stopped to clear her throat before continuing.

"And if the old Enclave now in hell thinks that we will fall like them? We will prove them damn wrong. Because we will not follow their incompetent path. We will make a path for ourselves. We will follow what we want in the name of _true _freedom by doing so without a President to tell us what to do, and we will do so without their patriotic propaganda bullshit in the middle of an apocalyptic wasteland!"

Stopping, Amanda took one step. Her expression became firm before finally adding.

"It's time. For us not to allow patriotism take over our heads to prevent falling for the same mistake the previous generations of the Enclave had befallen, that led them to failure and downfall. We will make our story, our history. Not something for the past, previous, and former Enclave leaders, but something for ourselves. Something that we can call our _own_as the Boston Commonwealth chapter of the Enclave!"

"OOORAAAH!"

Amanda stood straight, her eyes now eyeing each personnel and finally added her last part of her speech.

"We will start lifting our name by obtaining what we need, train and prepare ourselves to fight any hostiles, recover useful resources and if we are ever brought to the chance to show lethal force, we will show those who will oppose us that they will regret ever challenging us, and for daring on stepping on our way!"

"OOORAAAH!"

Sure the conclusion of her speech now boosted the morale on her personnel, Amanda began addressing units on maintaining the airbase functional, others she addressed on operating the computers on the control room and the rest which were mostly consisting of the AIs proceeding on vertibirds and are all ordered to search for more resources in the Commonwealth.

It was all going to her plan and favor now. The sight of these personnel fully motivated to serve once again, it was enough to tell Amanda that she's earned the trust. After all, trust needed to be earned. But this lot of personnel aren't enough. She wanted more.

After giving command to the assigned operators on the control room to locate possible military checkpoints and possible settlements, Amanda began ordering the other AIs to proceed to locate checkpoints and even got one of the stored vertibirds ready for take off with AIs as her pilots. Bringing Patriot with her, Amanda finally ordered some human personnel to discard her no longer needed T-60. She needs to start representing herself without hiding under the less advanced power armor, so wearing her full black Enclave fatigues, her long black Enclave coat and a black scarf, it was a perfect timing to finally wear her own version of officer's uniform before finally getting on the vertibird with her AI second in command.

"Commander, we've received possible location of an old military bunker! Proceeding to designated location!"

Hearing one of the AI pilots said, Amanda received a plasma thrower from her second in command and was then handed with some munitions for her to use.

"Officers issued weapon, Commander."

Giving a small nod, Amanda gave a response.

"It's time we pair designated weapons to designated power armors. Plasma rifles shall be issued to our basic AI offense units on X01s. Our human personnel would only wear their issued X01s until we finally recover that rumored X02 to be their main standard issued power armor, be sure to inform our troops once we get back, Patriot. I will need your assistance as my second in command."

"Yes, Commander!"

The idea was going well, however, she was not sure yet on the idea of wearing an Enclave light body armor. She knew it was too soon, and she had that distinct feeling that General Ward would fully disapprove if she's revealed herself with an Enclave insignia. Amanda needed to take cautious steps while slowly scattering her units for more additional resources.

After half an hour of flight, the vertibird dropped her and Patriot on a forest down a hill. Telling the pilots to be on standby, Amanda checked her Pip Boy and found a signal for a possible settlement that was coming from south.

"Patriot, be on guard."

After recieving a nod from Patriot, Amanda bean taking the lead further south which was up the hill, but ten minutes later on walk, not even teaching the top, Amanda got the sight of an old bunker.

"Commander, I'm detecting possible life signals coming from inside that bunker. Possible communists."

"We can't be sure, Patriot. But I need you on guard, so stay here. I'll go in."

"Yes, Commander."

Cautiously opening the metal door to the bunker, Amanda finally ended the bunker, her plasma thrower in hands.

In disbelief, it was only some kind of shop. An aged man behind a counter wearing a rusted metal armor.

"Hey there. Something I can help you with?"

Amanda carefully approached before putting her gun away.

"This bunker is one of the locations we've recieved for possible settlements, but it would seem it's not how I expected it to be. So, what's the story of this bunker?"

Amanda cautiously asked and recieving a friendly grin, she got a response.

"Well for starters, my name's Chuck... Chuck Finley. I'm part of the group called Outcasts from the Brotherhood of Steel. Were from the DC area."

Amanda's eyes narrowed, she didn't like what she heard, but trying to stay calm, and holding back her temper, she only listened.

"We call ourselves the Brotherhood of Gold. And this bunker is our home here in the Commonwealth."

"You're here to horde technology for your greedy deeds am I right?"

"Oh ho no. No, no. You got that wrong, ma'am. Well, we do try to obtain any technology as we can recover, but were here in the Commonwealth for a much better purpose than the Brotherhood of Steel."

Cocking a brow with her head tilted slightly to her side, Amanda began to question.

"What's your business here?"

Seeing the man simple giving a small lazy shrug, Amanda got a reply.

"Well you see, were on a bit of a crusade here. Unlike the Brotherhood, were here to champion the cause of the innocent, the helpless, the powerless, you know, in a world full of criminals who operate above any law."

Amanda folded her arms with a snort.

"What, like your a secret version of the Minutemen?"

"Well, you could say that. Eherm- Now, sorry about that... But our entertainment options here are kind of limited. Yes, we end up watching a lot of Knight Rider returns, but we ain't like the Brotherhood of Steel with all that medieval shit. The first Outcasts was, but not us anyway. Were just a small organized faction out of the Outcasts. Which, we decide to just why not give the name Brotherhood of Gold since, we were once part of the DC Brotherhood."

Amanda mentally sighed. Could she trust this man who's been formally part of the Brotherhood of Steel?

"That means you _were _part of the Brotherhood of Steel on DC."

"Well, to answer it, yes. We were part of the Brotherhood of Steel. And were like the Brotherhood for a bit, but were without that whole Nazi vibe bullshit they do. To think of it, we do have a difference because unlike the Brotherhood of Steel, we generally think that all sentient humanoids have a right to exist."

"Oh really? Can you tell me more?"

Amanda slowly asked in caution. She was still hesitant about this man.

"Well, to tell you more about us, we don't start up fights with anyone just because their skin or DNA is a little different from ours. Well, all except for the Feral ghouls. Fuck those guys. And most Super Mutants, too. Bunch of bitchy little girls."

Amanda raised a brow in curiosity. She figured knowing that a bit more about this discarded side of the Brotherhood.

"So, what do you do for most here in the Commonwealth?"

"We mostly do mercenary work to pay the bills. Hostage rescue, animal control, escort some travelers to and from trading hubs. Shit stuff like that."

Amanda wore a skeptical expression before giving a reply.

"So what, you're playing knight in shining armor here?"

"Well... You could say that. But we try not to be evil above anything else here, so we only stay doing what we do. But we don't only accept payment to pay bills. Like I said earlier, we also search and try to accumulate as much technology as we can. But we don't do that just to use them for personal gain unlike the Brotherhood of Steel by hording technology. We do it to use what technology we accumulate to help out for greater good."

Trying to process in accepting what she's hearing, Amanda then got an idea to ask.

"What's the story of the Brotherhood of Steel? Just give me a summary based off what you know."

She slowly asked, her arms firmly folded on her chest with a hard look on her face.

"Well, it's complicated. But to give you full summary, I guess I can do that. To start, the Brotherhood of Steel started out in the west coast shortly after the Great War. - They're the second pre-war faction after the Enclave — and its original mission was to horde and preserve pre-war technology. Then, just a little over 30 years ago, the Brotherhood sent a group on east to explore, and well that group eventually settled in the DC wasteland. Which is where most of the people here grew up."

Amanda gave a nod as she took all the information in.

"Was your former Elder named, Lyons at that time?"

"Fact. His full name was Owyn Lyons. However, at that time, in addition in acquiring technology, Lyons believed it was important to be a good neighbor and help out the local community. Which naturally didn't sit well with the other Brotherhood. Lyons began calling those who were opposed to the idea as 'Outcasts' and so, those others' Lyons gave the name on decided to leave, led by a Knight who went by name of Protector Casdin, and then the Brotherhood Outcasts was born. I was just a young Initiate at that time, when it happened. And we wore the name Outcasts with pride to mock Owyn Lyons. Now to tell you, before we left 'Lyon's Pride' Brotherhood of Steel, we were involved on a massive project to provide clean drinking water to the DC wasteland. Pretty much similar to how the last Colonel of the Enclave 10 years back had in mind, but his was for an agenda he had... It's a long fuckin' story."

Amanda vaguely nodded.

"What happened then, about the DC Brotherhood?"

"Well, over time, more and more members of the Brotherhood on the east coast chapter began assisting the DC community, resulting as a waste of our resources, when it wasn't even necessary."

"And then Lyons died?"

"Yep. As well as his daughter, Sentinel Sarah Lyons - Who was believed to be KIA during their battle against Super Mutants - but let's just say, shit just got a little interestingly stupid after that. Some nobody with no name just came in then ended up leading the Brotherhood, and even earning the rank of Sentinel in replacement to Sarah Lyons. Then brought a giant killer robot called Liberty Prime to life, and led the DC Brotherhood, which led to the last stand of the Enclave on Raven Rock, where they destroyed the Switchboard. Fuckin' stupid if you ask me. 18 year old girl with no name acting like she knows how the wasteland works. Ignorant one, too."

"You've met their former Sentinel?"

"Sure did. She was a wanderer only on the DC, with her sidekick mutt tagging along. Stupid dog almost tried to bite me when I only told his owner off the Outcast headquarters. I met her first and last time while I was stationed on guard duty on our very first base of operations of Fort Independence on the west of DC. Didn't like the kid. She's an arrogant, ignorant girl, who only cares for the Brotherhood's interests. Fits her well as a good candidate for Sentinel with Brotherhood standards. Well, Lyon's Pride Brotherhood standard anyway. Their former Sentinel was ignorant."

Amanda mentally noted everything that the man said, she may do a bit more research about this DC Brotherhood.

"And then what happened next?"

"Then, just a few years back, there was a power struggle. And ultimately, our choices were not optional but to follow a 16 year old mini-Hitler who was appointed as Elder by the west coast Brotherhood, or to leave for greener pastures. Kids started to rule out DC. 20 year old Sentinel, and a 16 year old Elder. Didn't sit well for the others. So, most people stayed, others chose to leave. Then our group here moved northeast to the Commonwealth, and we've been making a living here ever since. But we were forced to call ourselves the Brotherhood of Gold. Outcasts were forbidden banned on DC due to obvious reasons. There are also rumors, that the Brotherhood of DC hunts down remnants of the Outcasts. Some Outcasts rejoined the Brotherhood of Steel, the East Coast chapter anyway led by Elder Arthur Maxson. That mini-Hitler is the last former descendant of Roger Maxson. Main founder of the Brotherhood of Steel out of the destroyed pre-war military. Basically, pre-war US Army deserters as the Brotherhood started."

"And then this new Elder in charge is a separate division of the DC Brotherhood?"

"Yeah. Heard they've been on the Adam's Air Force base after the Enclave fell from the DC Brotherhood."

"What are they doing there?"

"Dunno. If my gut is right, I think they've been building something way bigger than Liberty Prime. Based on the small information I have, they've been there for two years scavenging for parts, the rest? Completely a mystery."

Amanda gave a slow nod. She got what information she needed. But seeing this small band, Amanda cleared her throat before starting. Perhaps she can make an arrangement with this faction.

"I'll be straight honest with you. I don't like the Brotherhood of Steel. They're to be considered as enemies of the Commonwealth. Bunch of greedy leeches that horde technology and nothing more."

"Eeyeah... That's, completely up to you. For us here? Were done with the Brotherhood of Steel. And we want no part of their shit anymore."

"I see. You're only doing what you think is right..."

Amanda paused before clearing her throat and slowly continuing.

"But would you be willing to fight the Brotherhood of they ever dare harm the innocent? The helpless? And even the powerless?"

There was along pause for the man as Amanda waited for a response, but hearing him clearing his throat, Amanda got a response.

"We won't stand a chance against the Brotherhood of Steel. But I'm not saying were afraid either. They hurt any innocent? We'll go after those people that did shit on those good people, but that's it."

Amanda gave a nod, but then as she mentally frowned, she had an idea.

"How about I recruit you to my cause? You did said you're a small faction, and don't want anything to do with the Brotherhood of Steel, and ultimately, I can tell that you and possibly your people here hate the Brotherhood... How about I offer you to be a part of my cause?"

Seeing the Chuck slowly raising his brow, Amanda got a reply.

"Well, of what sort? You see, we work on a term of 'You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' system here. Being mercenaries and all."

"Nothing like that Chuck."

Amanda replied with a visible frown.

"I'm implying of taking you in to my cause. We share the same enemy. I have this strong feeling that the Brotherhood on the East Coast would be here in the Commonwealth. I've even encountered a small team, demanded me to surrender my power armor, left me no choice but to kill them."

Her bitter response seemed to have visibly sent the man back in surprise.

"Wait. They did that? Oh- Uh, sorry that was a stupid question. Well, of course certainly they'd do. After all they'd horde and issued their Brotherhood in DC with T-45 suits of power armor. I can see it makes sense why'd they do that. But, why force you to surrender _your _power armor? I don't remember that being part of the original Brotherhood of Steel's mission. All I remember was, search, accumulate and preserve technology that'll benefit the Brotherhood."

"Exactly, Chuck. Now... What do you say? I'll offer you a much better and secured location and you'd be given access to advance technology, for use in service under my command."

"Were not greedy, just for the record. We only share that first standard of the Brotherhood in accumulating technology. But not for the greedy intentions."

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Listen. That's not what I'm implying. What implying is, for you and your people to join me. We are an organized faction better than the Brotherhood, but gathering technology isn't our only goal. But to rather mostly grow our numbers, we have the strength, but we need to recruit to increase numbers."

"I see you're open to recruit outsiders. I don't see anything wrong with that. Heh, reminds me during our Outcasts days, Protector Casdin had this strict rule not to let outsiders in to the ranks."

"I see... But is your leader here?"

She saw the man frown shorty before folding his arms and got a response.

"Fuck Protector Casdin. He started the Outcasts, but didn't expect him to be the one to leave us in the air when Maxson became Elder."

"So, you're the leader here?"

"Oh ho, hell no. I may be the oldest, but no one's really in charge. To tell you, we came from a strict hierarchy with the Brotherhood of Steel. And we all saw how stupid that turned out. Their military-like ideals are fine, really, but their medieval bullshit were just plain ridiculous. And according to the Brotherhood rules, everything has to run through proper channels. Theoretically, if an Elder is taking a dump and runs out of toilet paper, and then, there's a Scribe on the stall next to him, the Elder isn't technically allowed to ask the Scribe for the toilet paper. Oh ho, no. He's gotta run the request through several levels of command just to wipe his own ass. It's a goddamn ridiculous example I know, but you get the point. Were a small enough group, and we don't need another hierarchy fuckin' us up."

Amanda only gave a nod.

"Well, how does this 'Brotherhood of Gold' works?"

"Oh, that's simple. If someone has a mission, they recruit a team from within our ranks. And then they become leader for that mission. For internal disputes like who took so-and-so's yogurt from the fridge, well, a neutral arbitrator or jury of peers typical settles those little bullshit scenarios."

After giving a simple nod in response, Amanda cleared her throat and began.

"You seem to know how to operate well. Just the perfect faction, I'd pick to be my faction's covert special forces in mind."

Amanda smile said, this got her a curious look from the man.

"Like, fully enlisted members of an organized faction like yours?"

"Pretty much. But you'll be serving as a black operations division unit for my covert ops."

There was a long pause, but after seeing Chuck clearing his throat, Amanda got a question.

"What faction are you? But do tell me you're not one of the Gunners. Those fuckers can be a pain in the ass."

"Were above better, Chuck. And we, are the Enclave. A much competent division here in the Boston Commonwealth."

"What. The. Fuck. The Brotherhood ain't goinna like that shit, but it's not like I still like them to even tell them, I mean, both Outcasts, and the Enclave are forbidden in the DC wasteland by the Brotherhood, after all."

"So what do you say?"

Amanda waited patiently with her arms folded as she watched Chuck taking a long pause.

"I see you're going with 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' term. Your offer seems reasonable, though, were not _that _desperate but thinking about what you said about the Brotherhood here in the Commonwealth. There's a chance the peoples' lives could be at stake if that'll be possible. Especially if the Brotherhood you're referring to is under Elder Maxson's command. He's not like Lyon's Pride Brotherhood of Steel. Maxson's got the old vision of the first Brotherhood's goal to horde technology. And he's a _lot _the opposite of Lyons."

"Then what do you say?"

Amanda waited again, she noticed an unsure look on the man's face but then, she was asked.

"Can you give a very good reason why we should join the Enclave? At least the, Commonwealth Enclave anyway."

Amanda mentally cursed. She didn't wanted to expose her own motives, but she's needing the number of personnel for her cause, Amanda mentally frowned bitterly before she was left no choice but to instead say what Chuck obviously wanted to hear. Even if she never liked the thought of saying it.

"Were trying to redeem the Enclave. By _actually _trying to reform the wasteland by accepting it as what it is. Were not like those patriotic crackheads that only thinks about wiping out the entire population on the wasteland just to 'Rebuild America's future' by being the _pure Americans _untouched by radiation etc bullshit."

"Well, I'll be damned. You're actually trying to do something right? What's this 'The Enclave hit their head on a wall and finally got into senses' term? Well, would you look at that."

Amanda had to fought the urge on glaring at the man. That wasn't her goal. But seeing that cover-up excuse was the only option she had to get these people to join, she had to take risks. After all, she had been taking risks ever since she set foot on the wasteland of the Commonwealth.

"What do you say, Chuck? We're not partners, and not alliance. But as the Enclave. And since you're experienced in mercenary works, no doubt you've all been through dirty works, for the greater eherm- Good. Sorry about that. But if you join us, we will thrive altogether _and_you'll be our very own covert ops. Simply said? Black Operations Division. In service to the Enclave to run secret missions, similar to those mercenary work you've all been contracting yourselves into."

Amanda explained, and earning a grin from Chuck with his arms folded on his chest, she got a response.

"The remnants of Brotherhood Outcasts, and the Enclave, working together? That's quite an interesting one to think of. Really, though. Never thought if it before."

Amanda bitterly frowned and replied.

"Erase the Brotherhood. I _don__'__t_ like it. And I'm sure you're all sick of it as well. But since you function by making decisions altogether as a small faction, allow me to explain all this, if, you'll introduce me to your colleagues, and I will explain detail by detail. Then we can finally work."

"No need, Chuck. I have other things to do. But I'll have some vertibirds on the air to pick you all up and to transport all of your resources to the airbase. Those will all be a huge benefit to the Enclave."

She earned a chuckle as she walked with him.

"And to quote the previous Enclave- Eherm. 'God bless America. God bless the Enclave?"

"Patriotism is not necessarily required. We're the Boston Commonwealth Enclave. And we won't follow those ridiculous propaganda bullshit that those failure chapters once followed."

"And that's exactly why we felt we made the right choice joining the Enclave. The Commonwealth Enclave I mean."

"I trust your loyalty on me, Captain Finley."

"Well would you look at that. I'm a Captain now. But I'd prefer it this way than going full medieval on the ranking."

"Just don't bring up the Brotherhood. The previous Enclave remnants were all having a hard time after 10 years ago."

"You can trust us, Commander. And we'll try to be friendly, so they won't have to be wary."

"Good. Now have the beacon on this bunker ready, Captain Finley. Once I get back to the airbase, I'll link up our private communication to your beacon then I can send in the vertibirds for your extraction. As for this bunker, this would still prove beneficial to serve as our communications hub. All we would need is a listening outpost..."

"I can get a scouting party to locate us a listening outpost, Commander."

Amanda gave a nod ending their conversation. But as the now captain Chuck Finley walked back down the bunker to prepare the new enlisted personnel, Amanda finally let herself out to meet up with Patriot before heading back to their vertibird.

Opening the metal door, and walking out of the bunker, Amanda was surprised and was obviously caught unexpectedly after being greeted by Patriot, although she was still getting used to seeing Patriot's Tesla modified X01 body, but it wasn't her AI second in command that surprised her. It was the coat wearing individual that stood next to the towering AI.

"So _this _is what you've been doing. Having Piper and Codsworth _very _worried, I had to see for myself as to why you've been acting so strange."

* * *

**And this is the third part of that long devided chapter.**

**Amanda's outfit is basically the Enclave military fatigues from the America Rising mod, her black coat is also a mod called ****Femshepping's Autumn Fashion Coat from Nexus mods.**

**Oh, and by the way! I wanna give a shout out to Paladin Bailey for giving me the idea of the BoS Outcasts & remnants mod, and to respond to Paladin Bailey's review, yes I watched the mod gameplay by Klone Wolf and figured they would be a perfect addition as well for this story, but on a different way. As for Project Valkyrie mod, I can't say for certain if I can find a way to squeeze it in this the story as well, but we'll see. For now, let's allow the story to get a bit more, darker, than it is.**

**Now anyways, thank you all for reading and be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ripntear **


	12. Minute of Confrontation

**And here we are on chapter 12. **

**But just to quickly say this to prevent misinformation on the previous chapter regarding the Outcast - I corrected a typo from Chuck's dialogue about the Outcast DC headquarters as Fort Independence, (Fort Defiance was of BoS West Virginia's Appalachia) - **

**Now that set aside, I do hope that this is the _right _timing to finally put this part on the story, since we've finally gotten our remnants out of the events of FO3. But anyways, here is chapter 12, and hopefully you all enjoy. **

_**No, this isn't yet as dark as I intended it to be. **_

* * *

**_Song used _**

**_"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" by Green Day_**

* * *

_-Minute of Confrontation-_

"So _this _is what you've been doing. Having Piper and Codsworth _very _worried, I had to see for myself as to why you've been acting so strange."

Amanda's green eyes stared at the yellow eyes on the plastic face of the Gen 2 synth detective. Her eyes narrowed in extreme bitter hate, her teeth gritting at the sight of Nick standing right in front of her with his arms folded, the plastic face of his obviously saying he wanted answers.

"What the hell do _you _want, Nick? Why the hell did _you _followed me here?"

She bitterly questioned.

"Scanning: No threat anomaly detected. Is this humanoid robot a communist spy, Commander? Permission to terminate it?"

Raising a single hand at Patriot to stand down, Amanda focused her narrowed eyes at Nick.

"Follow me."

She bitterly said as she pushed passed the detective whom she heard letting out a small grumble.

"Commander, should I tell our pilots to prepare for take off?"

"Yes, Patriot. We're leaving in a minute."

"Yes, ma'am!"

As she let her second in command leave her with Nick alone by the time they went a bit far from the bunker, Amanda folded her arms firmly on her chest, her glare was visibly showing just how hot her blood was boiling now.

"Amanda-"

"Piper sent you."

"What? No! _I_ followed you here myself-"

"You can't fool me with that bullshit, Nick. I'm _not _stupid."

"Whoa, there. Listen, Amanda. I am being honest here with you. Yes, Piper did told me about your sudden change of attitude. Though, you're not a synth, I can tell it's clearly you being the same short tempered woman who saved me, but Piper- _And _even Codsworth told me that you've been rather, suspicious about your actions. It had been ever since you brought home a power armor, is where they've been started noticing you acting, less socialized to them, avoidance, and even on the settlers at Sanctuary."

Amanda only inhaled deep before giving a cold reply.

"You done? I have a time running."

She earned a short glare before seeing Nick sighing.

"You're a smart woman, Amanda. I know and I can tell myself. But don't forget that I'm a synth based off a pre-war cop named Nick Valentine. All of his memories are intact to mines and one of those is the ability to read people's faces and tell their tones when they speak."

"I'm about to leave, Nick. Better. Hurry."

"Ugh... Alright. I'll get right to the point. I saw your vertibird when I finally got to catch up to you. Don't know where you even went, though. But I saw that Enclave insignia on that vertibird of yours. Was that why you're being like this? You're, reviving the horror of the wasteland that were long gone? Just what would the people of the Commonwealth think about all this? That the Institute isn't the only thing, they need to worry living in fear about. But now to add up to the Enclave? That's too far, Amanda. You're taking this too far, all because of your-"

"That. Is where you stop. Nick."

Amanda reached for the hand grip of her plasma thrower, but intending not to pull it, she only watched as the detective took a step back, his face clearly showing disbelief of what he's seeing.

"Amanda... Just think about Shaun... What would Shaun think of this when he finds out that his only parent left is now a _Commander_ of a cold heartless faction called the Enclave?"

"Don't you _ever _bring him up on this, Nick. I'm warning you."

"Or what? You're going to shoot me dead? Not because I've found out what you've been keeping from the family you made in the Commonwealth, but because I'm a synth? Am I going to be your, 'First name on the hit list' to annihilate aside from everyone here that's been corrupted by the radiation? Don't tell me, that you're already planning on full storming in the Commonwealth to 'Rebuild America's Future' too-"

Amanda fired her plasma thrower up in the air, completely cutting off Nick from finishing his statement.

"I'm doing this, for a reason, Nick. If you only understand how I feel, but you don't..."

"Amanda, I'm trying to understand you. What I don't understand is, why the Enclave of all this you're doing? You don't know what _horrible_ things these people have done over the past generations on this wasteland. Doing what's far beyond wrong than a committed crime just to blind themselves over that illusion of restoring a long gone country by killing everyone? You know, people might've at least appreciated it if the Enclave only tried to annihilate the real threats, like the mutated successors of the pre-war insects, and harmful mutated successors of pre-war animals. The raiders, The Gunners, even the Institute by using their advanced technology for greater good. Hell, if the Enclave had only been those people with the hearts of mind, they could've been the one that fought Caesar's Legion in the Mojave, not the NCR, but no. And by wanting to kill everyone else entirely? It's inhumane, Amanda. And you don't know what you're getting yourself into. And now, all I'm asking you is to turn back from this, and let's go home, so we can continue on trying to find Shaun, before you even get the chance to actually fulfill the Enclave's dream. Shaun is what's more important than _any_ this. And you should know this more than any other like myself as you're his mother."

"I don't need your option, _Nick_. I'm doing this _not_ just for Shaun. But mostly for Nate!"

Her furious response silenced the synth detective.

"I don't care if how many people have to die. Because it's not fair, Nick! Why are they still alive, when my family are gone? Why are these peoples' families are still living when my husband isn't!? Why are you trying to protect _them _when _no one_ was there to protect me and my family!? I lost not only my husband, Nick! I lost my son! And I am going to find those people, from the Institute or not, and when I find them, I will make them pay by my own hands from what they did to my husband and to get my son back, even if it means killing anyone or _everyone _who gets in my way, you hear me!?"

She didn't get a response. Amanda's stone-cold glare stared at Nick on the other only remained in silence, clearly stunned from everything that she said. But for some reason, she saw a very sympathetic look on his face.

"Amanda... Look, I'm sorry if no one was there when you needed help... I really am. But I sorely feel terrible for you on what you're going in through."

She finally got slow, and silenced response.

"But if you really wanted this way? Then I'll let you be. Do what you want. Who am I to judge you anyway. After all, I'm just a synth with a dead man's name and memory."

After the final statement from Nick, Amanda only watched in silence mixed with bitter hate as the synth detective finally turned his back on her before walking away, but then shortly stopped before turning his head over to his shoulder, his face as she saw clearly showed the mix of empathy and disapproval on what she's turned herself into, and to what she's brought upon the Commonwealth. But then, she heard Nick speaking.

"No one really told me to follow you all the way out here. I did it myself. Because, one unfamiliar but nice fella with five stars on his hat happened to stumble upon Sanctuary yesterday, just an hour before you arrived home. Everyone met him with a warm welcome, the man even donated supplies to the settlers given out by his men, out of time. Coincidentally happened to stop by at your house, and kindly asked Codsworth and Piper if they happen to know a kind-hearted woman living in the settlement, and said that they owed her a huge debt for unfreezing them... Do you know who _that _woman is that they're kindly asking on about? The man's worried about her condition, and said he was hoping to talk to her in person on the settlement, but seeing she was an independent woman herself that couldn't be bothered, he just couldn't find the time to repay her at least even a little by checking up on her to see if she's doing fine, after all the short but hard work she's done to help their pre-war cause to slowly get back up again. The man said they owe her a lot.. Piper and Codsworth told me everything when I arrived, so, I thought I'd let _you_ know as well. But you couldn't be bothered yesterday, so I figured following you here in curiosity as to why you were being like this. Now I know why. I'd rather try to forget what I saw. Hope that clears up to you why you thought, I was spying on you."

And after the long statement with an end of clearly disgraced tone in the end, Amanda watched as the synth detective finally left. But Amanda didn't care. So long as no one steps in her way, she will fulfill her personal goal.

Arriving back to the vertibird, Amanda waited in the silence of the rest of the flight. And after the arrival, she simply walked to the control room and simple ordered the operators to link their private communication to the bunker hill of the Outcast.

Simply walking on the other side of the control room, Amanda entered a room in which she turned as her office.

Taking a seat in silence, she began pondering in thought. Piper and Codsworth didn't have anything to do with Nick following her all along. And _not _especially Piper. But as she began to further think of it, she was now feeling conflicted at the thought of General Ward, meeting the settlers at Sanctuary. Meeting Piper and Codsworth. His over too optimistic is starting to reveal itself as a possible issue that may compromise what she's doing. Amanda gritted her teeth. She shouldn't have unfrozen that man in the first place. Wait. What was the thinking? She wasn't _that _cruel. Was she? Or _is_ she?

Amanda had to erase the thought in her mind. She needed some way to speak of this. But she wanted to say it, unvoiced. She just couldn't be sure if she'll be able to accept what the General thinks. Because she had her own ideals, her own beliefs, as her own person. And, as a charismatic leader that she is now.

Amanda bitterly frowned before letting out a frustrated sigh. But with her eyes suddenly capturing the sight of the terminal on her desk, her personal terminal, Amanda finally gave in as she sat straight in her chair and began making an entry on the terminal. As way, of speaking to herself about her personal thoughts.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**\- WELCOME TO THE ENCLAVE -**

**:::Officer's Personal Log:::**

**:::LOG 1: Mental Health Being Tested:::**

**Name : AMANI, AMANDA **

**Rank : COMMANDER **

**Date : JULY 31**

**Year : 2287**

**I don't know what's worse. To think that I've brought back a faction terrible enough to exist for these . . . Wastelanders ?**

**Or the thought of being distracted further away from achieving my goal ?**

**It's making me feel like I'm a bad person, like a little girl with no money to buy herself a little doll, and so, she brought her own, twisted way to get what she wanted . But I have no intention on being a good person anyway, because I'm not a perfect person, neither had I have been a perfect wife *especially* for the mother material . All I wanted was to get what I simply wanted . Not justice as there is nothing left in existence . But I do want to make those people pay from what they did to my husband, and for stealing my son . The Enclave was the logical solution in order to do so . That way, I would have control to make things easier .**

**But despite the odds turning in my favor, however, others begin to disapprove . I know I'm not a good person, but I have my rights to do what I want . And I say I will reform the Enclave under my vision ? I'm doing so without giving a single fuck from other people disapproving on me .**

**Then again, these remnants are here now, and I have brought them for a purpose . Are there's nothing people can do to remove them now that they're here and are all under my wing .**

**Somehow, I feel growing attach to this that I'm making . I just feel it, that I can't let go of this .**

**But then again, that 'Family' I've accidentally formed on Sanctuary, is on the far back of my mind, still reminding me .**

**I need to make up my mind . . .**

**But all I want is to get those people and to make them pay from what they did to my family . It's, what this is are all about for, yet people couldn't seem to understand why I'm doing this to achieve it .**

**Isn't that too much to ask for ?**

* * *

After saving her entry, Amanda walked out of the office. Just in time to see the new recruits arrived in vertibirds. It was a good thing she had already prepared the X01 MK IVs for issuing these Outcasts. Allowing the active personnel to handle the new recruits, Amanda decided to walk away, but was immediately approached by Patriot.

"Commander, I have great news."

Raising a brow at the AI in curiosity, Amanda only waited.

"Our human personnel has given us valuable information about the suits of X02 power armor. Although there wasn't a mass production of it decade ago, but there are an abundant caches of X02 just for preserving purposes as ordered by the former Colonel Agustus Autumn a decade ago."

"Great. Where's the location?"

"It is hidden on the Poseidon Energy Oil Rig. A pre-war deep sea drilling platform. Location: Pacific Ocean 175 miles -ca. 282 km- off the coast of California. As for confidential information, based off the official Enclave reports through passed chapters, the Poseidon oil rig was built over the world's last accessible underwater oil field in the Pacific. Coordinates: 37° 17' North. 124° 23' 24 West."

Amanda was quiet for a moment. It was great news alright. That thought to have unlimited supply of oil for their vertibirds and some of their machines would exceedingly benefit the Enclave. But the catch was flying over California. Amanda figured they may for sure get the attention of the New California Republic there. But she needs those X02s right away immediately, and not to mention, now that she knows about the oil rig, it'll benefit the Enclave for their needs of oil to fuel their vertibirds and even some of their machines, though, it would still be futile if she would leave that oil rig unmanned. Anyone can possibly have the chance to reclaim it if she wouldn't dare make a move now.

Looking at Patriot, Amanda cleared her throat then began.

"We need those X02s asap. We just need to avoid the NCR for now once we send an extraction team to fly pass California and onto the Pacific Ocean. For now at least, we will stand down, as we need more of the previous Enclave's property. All of it. And _nothing _must fall into the wrong hands. Not especially for the Brotherhood."

"Commander, communists' resistance is futile. Our search parties have returned earlier with a cache of missiles as well as a cache of mini nukes from distant military checkpoints. We have the firepower required in case we are forced into war."

Giving a small nod, Amanda gave a reply.

"Not yet, Patriot. No war happens, unless I say so. But we will still have to risk sending two vertibirds with an extraction team to retrieve those X02s, then once we have it under our possession, we will have some troops stationed on the oil rig to secure it. We can only wage a war... Once I say so."

"Understood, Commander. Awaiting further orders."

And a gave a small satisfied nod before giving a reply.

"Gather two teams to fly to the Pacific, then retrieve those X02s right away. Once we have it on our hands, send another pair of teams to fully secure the oil rig. I want all the Enclave's property secured under our name. Anyone who dares to claim what rightfully belongs to us, then I can say we will wage a war."

"Yes, Commander!"

After dismissing the AI, Amanda began to walk away to have a vertibird ready for take off. She figured taking a walk for a little.

Though she was still far to even care, she still felt a bit terrible which made her bitterly frown the whole time on the flight to Concord just to take a walk. She needed to clear her head for a bit, perhaps to think as well? But not that she had much to think of other than her usual steps, plots and her personal goal. Amanda couldn't find herself to think of any other thought but the one stuck on her head. What Nick told her of General Ward revealing himself to the people on Sanctuary? Amanda ended up gritting her teeth as she walked. She was not going to look forward to Piper's bombarding questions about the General, as Amanda had no doubt the optimistic man for sure mentioned her name. And Amanda hated that.

Walking down a street that led to a museum, Amanda suddenly heard gunfire, screams then came following were more gunfire for a bit of distance.

Cursing that she forgot her plasma thrower with her, Amanda pulled out her plasma pistol as she cautiously made her way to the source of the noise only to find raiders shooting at an old museum.

Amanda took cover behind a car and began firing at the raiders.

"KILL 'EM!"

"GOT YA NOW MOTHER FUCKER!"

Firing her plasma pistol and managing to kill two raiders, Amanda immediately ran out of her cover and began shooting at the raiders again and again managed to kill two by head shots, but as she neared the last and managed to lunge the raider's gun again, she immediately whipped the raider in the face with her little before shooting the raise in the face.

Now standing in front of the old museum, Amanda found a fresh crisps of a man wearing some kind of colonial outfit and even a hat from lime the civil war way back, along with a laser musket.

"Hey!"

Hearing a man's voice from inside, Amanda looked up and saw a dark-skinned man in dessert brown colonial outfit and hat, and seeing the man, and also held a similar musket, Amanda couldn't help but raise a brow.

"Ma'am, listen! There's a group of raiders here on Concord and those you took out aren't the only ones. There's six more raiders here inside down the first floor. And a few more there outside. So grab that laser musket and help us defend! PLEASE!"

Although she did grab the laser musket, Amanda just couldn't feel like she'd use a weapon like it. But keeping her plasma pistol instead, she kicked the doors open and came to immediately face to face with six raiders.

"FUCK! KILL HER!"

Amanda immediately began firing her pistol and managed to kill one before ducking down behind a flipped table but returned fire.

"AARGH!"

Second kill, she figured. Amanda then got put of her cover and fired at the first raider she saw and pulled the trigger six times, the third raider fell dead with bleeding holes on his torso.

But it wasn't all of them, yet as Amanda immediately rushed for the stairs and managed to close quarters another reader with a knife.

"FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Immediately dodging the knife, she quickly caught the arm of the raider and pinned the raider in the wall before firing a single shot on the back of the raider's head.

"GET HER!"

Immediately crouching behind a wall, Amanda cursed as she reloaded her plasma pistol. She was in Concord to take a walk, not to help some stranded people. But she made immediately made her mind killing these raiders, so, she knew, she was turning back once she made her mind on something.

Immediately getting out of her cover, Amanda quickly got the advantage as she immediately came face to face with two raiders with melee weapons.

Kicking the first raider onto the wall, Amanda began firing her pistol there times on the second raider before grabbing him and showing him off the balcony and watched the raider fell onto the first floor.

"IM GONNA SKIN YA ALIVE!"

As she was charged by the raider, Amanda immediately dodged the first three attacks and took her chance to counterattack the raider by punching him in the gut, and elbowing his face.

Seeing the raider stumbling back, Amanda simply free her plasma pistol and pulled the trigger onto the raider's face.

With a perfectly planted hole on the raider's face and the raider dead, Amanda found a single door and kicked it open before entering with her pistol raised. Unfortunately for her, Amanda ended up cursing loud as she only met five people inside the room. A man in overalls, a pair of young man and woman, and an elderly woman, lastly was the same black African in colonial outfit with a laser musket.

Seeing the man approaching her with an obviously relieved expression on his face, Amanda frowned at the sight of the people. But trying her best to keep her temper in control, And allowed the man to speak.

"Man, I dunno who you are but your timing is impeccable."

"Let's get to the point. Who are you?"

Her aggressive questioning made the man flinch in surprise, but getting a small nod from the man afterward, Amanda got a reply.

"Preston Garvey. Commonwealth Minutemen."

Amanda's eyes slightly narrowed, but raising a brow shortly, she replied.

"I've heard of your Minutemen. You're from Quincy, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am, but Quincy is no more. It's already been taken over by the Gunners."

"Know. The settlers I have on Sanctuary told me. They're survivors from the attack on Quincy."

She saw a very relieved look on the man's face as she heard him letting out a sigh.

"Oh, thank god. It's been horrible for the past month since the fall of Quincy. We had to stay behind to buy the people some time to escape. There were many that escaped as well last I saw, but ever since I was forced to leave with the other survivors, we haven't heard for the settlers ever since. Even worse... A month ago there were 20 of us. Yesterday there were 8. Now, were only 5... Leaves me as the last Minuteman standing to protect these people..."

Amanda bitterly frowned at herself. She didn't want to care, however, she couldn't help but feel terrible in hearing this man's obviously defeated voice. It was almost as if he was on the edge of losing hope and seeing these defenseless people under his protection, she knew these people weren't going to last with only one Minuteman left, and she was mentally conflicted into feeling terrible for them and for this last Minuteman standing. Amanda hated that.

"I have a vertibird on standby just east from this street. I'll signal it through the flare grenade to call it in to have you all evacuated."

"Thank you, ma'am. We owe you a huge favor."

"_Don__'__t _thank me. I didn't intend to help. Just happened to stumble upon those raiders outside."

And that's when she saw the man in overalls immediately step in to speak.

"Yeah about them, raiders. They're armed, and will for sure surround us easily. But since you got a vertibird on call that's good news for us here. But we need something to help us hold ourselves while you get your bird on the way here to pick us up."

Cocking a brown with a firm look on her face, Amanda questioned.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, pardon me, ma'am. My name's Sturges. Now as I was saying, we need something to help us hold our ground against those raiders. And that's where the building next to the offices outside comes I'm. On the top of the roof, there's a crashed vertibird. Not just a vertibird. We're talking about what's attached on it, and that's a minigun mounted on that bird. But the best part of all, is a full suit of old school T-45 power. Pre-war. But the catch is, it's run dried of juice. Gonna need a new fusion core to make it run again. But once you get that power armor running, you can easily rip that minigun off that vertibird."

Amanda noticed Preston giving an approving nod of it.

"With that power armor and especially that minigun on the way, those raiders won't stand a chance."

Amanda gave a simple nod before replying.

"I got some fusion cores here with me. I'll get that T-45 running, and that minigun right away. The rest of you stays here until I say so. Or until the coast is clear."

"Well damn, looks like we got luck finally turning on our side, don't we Preston?"

"We owe her a lot for this, Sturges. Now, ma'am. I'll provide you covering fire from up here while you get that power armor. Good luck."

"She's the woman."

Amanda heard the elderly woman speak. Turning her head to the old woman, she raised a brow.

"I knew it. She's the woman I was telling you that will save us. I saw it in my vision."

Seeing Preston with a frown as he approached the old woman, Amanda watched shortly as the man began.

"I already told you to stop using the chems Mama Murphy. Look what it's doing to you."

"Ah, I only took a little."

"Mama Murphy, this is where you're chem addiction stops. You know it's bad for your health."

"Shh! Silence... I see another vision..."

"Mama Murphy-"

"SHH! I see it! It... It's big... And it's angry... Very angry... And it's coming towards us in a hurry... You need to be careful."

Amanda raised a brow by the time the old woman pointed at her at the end of her sentence.

"You're talking to... Me?"

"Yes. Be careful... I can see it getting near..."

Amanda rolled her eyes before simply turning away and finally making her way outside to get the T-45 and the minigun. Although it was easy, she'll give it that. Seeing an old crashed vertibird was on the roof, with a minigun, and just next to another room was an old rusted T-45. Amanda inserted the fusion core then hopped inside before ripping the minigun off the vertibird.

As she simply dived from the roof top on the ground with a shockwave, Amanda tossed a flare grenade to signal her vertibird. But on the sight on her front, she found raiders immediately emerging, weapons drawn.

"I got you covered!"

Hearing Preston from the second floor of the museum, Amanda immediately readied the minigun and gland a huge grin on her face before finally starting to mow down the raider's that began charging at her.

Hearing screams of pain as she mowed the raiders down with the others getting shot by Preston, Amanda saw a few more charging at her, wielding nothing but melee weapons. Idiots as Amanda thought to herself as she kept firing the minigun.

After finally finishing off the last the raider, Amanda took a good look from the gruesome sight of dismembered corpses, she finally saw the Enclave vertibird passing above and descending on the open road. Just in time as Preston led the unarmed people out of the museum.

"Holy... Shit..."

Amanda heard Sturges mumble, and seeing not only the man in overalls but all the five including Preston, all eyes stared on the insignia on her vertibird.

"The Enclave is still around, and in here in the Commonwealth?"

Amanda frowned before giving a reply bitter reply.

"You got a problem with that?"

Seeing all people just staring at her in rather grimace and silence, Amanda saw Preston seemingly remained as he was as she gotta response from the last Minuteman.

"Please excuse Sturges, ma'am. We just didn't expect you're a part of the Enclave."

"I _lead _the Enclave. Now get on the vertibird and I'll transport you to Sanctuary."

Despite the hesitancy of the people, they complied and earned a thanking nod from Preston.

"it's here... It's coming."

Amanda heard Mama Murphy speak again but before she could even question the old woman, Amanda heard a loud roar from behind.

Immediately turning around, she saw some kind of reptilian being with horns, and a tail, hands sporting large claws.

Amanda figured this could be what Mama Murphy was trying to say. A Deathclaw.

"Get on the vertibird!"

Amanda immediately ordered as she began to fire the minigun at the Deathclaw that began to charge in.

As the deathclaw continually charged despite several rounds being continually fired, Amanda was tackled on the ground by the deathclaw but quickly threw a hard punch on its face before kicking it away.

Immediately getting back up on her feet, Amanda saw Preston firing his laser musket on the deathclaw, and as deathclaw was distracted, Amanda began firing the minigun again at it as she slowly charged in.

Seeing the deathclaw mow bleeding and roaring in pain, Amanda stopped firing and charged at the deathclaw before forcefully shoving it in the face with the minigun. Although she intended dropping it, Amanda was now focused on the kill.

"Watch out!"

Ignoring Preston's warning as the deathclaw got back up, Amanda made a first move by punching it in the face four times, then kicking it back forcing it onto a nearby building wall, Amanda lunged at the deathclaw and began punching it over and over until she grabbed both of its horns and slamming it onto the ground.

Stomping her heart plated foot, Amanda only smirked before violently began stomping on its head over and over, despite the sound of crushed bones, meat slushing and blood splatter, Amanda kept stomping until there was nothing left but a headless deathclaw corpse and a pair of broken horns.

"Holy shit..."

Amanda wasn't finished and continually ignored Preston as she firmly grabbed the deathclaw's tail and began dragging it onto the vertibird with a trail of fresh blood.

Slumping its corpse inside, while ignoring the grimacing faces of the people on board, Amanda turned her head to Preston before jerking it onto the vertibird.

"Commander, what shall we do with that thing?"

Hearing the pilot ask, Amanda simply replied.

"We bring it back to base. For study purposes. Now, let's get to Sanctuary Hills."

"Understood, ma'am!"

The flight was silent, only the rotors were the ones that clearly made a sound, but the rest was her cold presence surrounding the entire vertibird as it flew, which Amanda didn't care. Although she got off the T-45, she figured an idea of bringing it back to the airbase for research to see how it compares to the only T-60 she had on the airbase.

As they arrive just outside of Sanctuary, Amanda began glaring at the sight of pre-war military personnel patrolling the settlement, then told the pilot to be on standby and keep an eye on the vertibird before leading her rescued people on the settlement.

"This is a perfect settlement. It's perfectly organized and, are those... Pre-war people?"

Amanda glared at Preston as she looked at the pre-war personnel on patrol. But what displeased her even more was the sight of the settlers actually interacting well with the personnel. The worse sight was a white tent with a few of the science staff giving medical checkups on the settlers. And finally, her old house, door fully opened, Codsworth and Piper outside taking to the very man she hesitated to accept the offer of joining his optimistic cause.

Taking separate ways from the people she refused, minus Preston still following her, Amanda marched towards the front yard of the house. Her face clearly showing a murderous look.

"General Ward."

She bitterly called. Seeing the man turn to see her in surprise, Amanda gritted her teeth.

"Mum, your back! Our resident General Russel Ward had been looking to speak to you!"

"So... This is why you've been so strange, huh? Though, I didn't think of you being replaced by a synth, but I told Nick of your, sudden attitude. Then he thought of following you, he got back here earlier and told me and Codsworth that he found you trying to locate military checkpoints to help the pre-war USAF. I guess you're a kind-hearted woman after all despite your temper issues."

Amanda glared both at the mister handy and the other woman, but her eyes narrowed focus on the General. And seeing the man with a confused look on his face, she watched as the man calmly began.

"Is there something wrong, Mrs. Amani? I apologize for bringing our troops uninvited to this settlement, but we figured lending the settlers a hand. And we were also working on getting our current established communications to reach out to any nearby settlements to help with."

"You're a General? It's a huge pleasure to meet you, sir."

Raising a brow nastily at Preston as he gladly shook the General's hand, Amanda firmly folded her arms with a sour expression. She hated seeing that.

"It's a long story to see a pre-war General still around. But to introduce myself, I am General Russel Ward, of the United States Armed Forces of the Commonwealth Massachusetts Division of Boston."

"Preston Garvey, sir. The last standing of Commonwealth Minutemen."

"Oh, your faction has been recommended by Mrs. Amani here, and the settlers here say that the Minutemen are the former Commonwealth's militia helping, and protecting people at minutes notice."

"Yes, sir. But unfortunately, our faction collapsed due to the take over of our town in Quincy by the Gunners."

"And, so I was told by Mrs. Amani and the settlers here. My sincere condolences for the loss of your fellow Minutemen, and your leaders. But, we here in the USAF are looking to help you regain your force back to its former glory as we seek to make an alliance with the Minutemen."

Amanda's face was clearly and visibly bitter at the sight, and on what she's hearing. Until she roughly cleared her throat and began.

"General Ward."

Gaining the attention of the man, and even others, Amanda noticed all faces showing such worried expressions as her face reflected anger.

"What. The. Hell. Do you think you're _DOING_!?"

This sent the man flinching back from her aggressive questioning, but druggist calm and somewhat confused expression, Amanda gotta response.

"Mrs. Amani, is there something wrong? I've personally been here since yesterday to see how you were doing. Dr. Kane consulted me on her visuals about your well-being, and I was a bit concerned that our asset and fellow dweller might be needing help. So, I decided to bring some men here and down of our engineering and science staff to help improve this settlement further to help the people."

"Do you realize how much this is going to set me back!? _You _and your people are clearly deluded about getting the old country back! And you'll risk yourselves getting spread out to the public by Piper's publick occurrences!"

"Mum, what's happening to you? The General is only trying to help-"

"I am not talking to you Codsworth, so shut hell up!"

"Commander, I know we owe you big for saving us back on Concord, but please. Show a bit of respect to the General of the pre-war army-"

"Shut the fuck up, Preston! And you!"

Amanda pointed an accusing finger at the General who was still calm but literally looking threatened as he slowly took a step back. Making it clear that the man was just as stunned as everyone from Amanda's cold and furious mood.

"You're going to die! Is that what you want!? What you think you're doing is not going to help you! Just stay hidden! Because what the wasteland needs is a faction to eradicate the wasteland threat! Not another bunch of grunts from the pre-war Government!"

"Mrs. Amani... Why are you being like this? We're only trying to help and nothing more. Yes, we wish to revive the pre-war army, but we had already accepted the pre-war US being no more. Our intentions are clearly to help. To redeem ourselves by helping, protecting and serving the people of the Commonwealth as this is the chance for us to actually serve as we made oath in service to the United States. We failed protecting the people we serve to keep safe 200 years ago, so now that we have a chance to make things right, why would we not take the opportunity? Mrs. Amani. Sergeant Nate Amani would be approving of this if he's only here. This is what he would want as well. To serve and to protect the people struggling on this struggling society."

Seeing the faces looking at her in grimace, confusion, and even in concern, Amanda heard Piper speak.

"I have no intention to get the old US Army out to the public. I will respect their decision to stay neutral, but the choice to finally reveal themselves to the Commonwealth to serve as the once do 200 years back, it is completely up to them to make the decision. In fact, General Ward even asked for my help to spread inspiring news through the Publick Occurrences and not to fear of the pre-war army, as they're here to ally with the Minutemen to keep the Commonwealth safe. That's the USAF's main and true intention, Amanda... There's nothing for you to be worried of about all this, so why are you being furious?"

Amanda turned to Piper. Her eyes clearly showing that bitter glare. So the old pre-war USAF finally came out of the shadows. Amanda figured, that if this is how they want it to happen, then so be it.

"That's their intention? So what? So that they can make the Enclave get the bad image again!? So that we will be terminated because were nothing more but a bunch of patriotic crackheads who wanted nothing more but to kill off everyone as the last pure Americans untouched by radiation? Is that what you want _General_!?"

"What is... The Enclave?"

"Codsworth. The Enclave was a supposed secret remnant faction. Created by the corrupted pre-war Government before the bombs dropped. I had never felt this disgraced myself to even discover recently that my leaders kept such horrible things during the Enclave's wake even before the Great War."

"So all this time... Those stories... They were true? The FEV, the secret base on California... Even murders they've done and their 'mission' to eradicate everyone else here in the wasteland entirely?"

"Yes, Miss Wright. All the commitment done by the passed generations of the Enclave was true. I've finally managed to get a hold on most of their backgrounds just recently. First classified information was their abduction on Vault dwellers somewhere in the desserts of the wasteland. Then their horrid experimenting that lured them to the creation of the Forced Evolutionary Virus, resulting the Super Mutants like our friendly neighbor Strong. And worse? Was most of their plots on the DC wasteland before they were finally destroyed by the Brotherhood of Steel. And I am thankful that their horribly, corrupted computer President John Henry Eden is long dead. I can only imagine what horror the people of the wasteland on every region would live in if the Enclave succeeded on their corrupted deeds."

This threatened Amanda, even though the General spoke it calmly and civilized.

"After all I've done for you? You can say all that?"

"I apologize, Mrs. Amani. But we are nothing like the Enclave. We want to follow the true oath of what the pre-war US Army should've been. Because not all US Government remnants are homicidal patriots. Yes. We do love our dear old America. But we had to accept that it's now gone. We need to accept reality, so that we can move in further in life like everyone else. In fact, what would we even do with such advanced technology, such power, if we would just remain hiding, plotting and killing under the shadows like the Enclave did? We would be left behind. Everyone has adjusted and adapted, rebuilt a new age of society and civilization, while we are still holding on to the past as we get left behind."

Amanda clenched her hands. So this is how they want it.

"Mum. Please listen to General Ward. Even the Sir would agree to everything that he had said. In fact, we can still live like the happy suburban family like before. But, some things perhaps just has to change, if it means for the better of greater good."

Hearing Codsworth stating softly, Amanda only looked at the mister handy. Almost as if she was betrayed.

"You're going to leave me too, Codsworth? By siding with this optimism?"

Amanda slowly asked softly, she was really never expecting that same mister handy of her family would even say that at all. Amanda felt betrayed.

"Oh, mum... I have no intention to leave you. I made a self promise and mostly to the Sir that I will remain serving you as live and breath while we find young Shaun..."

"Then why are you not taking my side on this? We're a family, Codsworth. You above anyone here should know and understand why I'm doing this. For Nate and Shaun. To go after those people who had wronged our family. We can't rely on being optimistic. And you know how independent I am, Codsworth. And I am willing to do whatever it takes to avenge our family and to get it back together with Shaun."

"I understand what you're doing, mum. But I think... You're kind of taking it too far now..."

Amanda stared at the mister handy for a long moment. But meeting the gazes of the others like Preston, Piper and especially General Ward, Amanda finally came to realize there was nothing worth staying and talking about further.

"I see... I can and understand that. But all I would want now, is to respect my choice. Once I made my mind up on something... I never turn back."

Strong back away from the house, Amanda inhaled deep before looking at the General one last time.

"You're a good man, General. I respect you as much as you respect me and these people. But do understand and respect my decision that I may have nothing against anyone else here in the Commonwealth. Non-feral ghouls, human sympathizing super mutants, and the wastelanders here. My sole agenda is to go after those people who have wronged my family. Who have murdered my husband. Who have taken away my son. At _any_ cost. So please... Don't. Get on the way of the Enclave. You _don__'__t _want us as your enemy."

This earned her a shock of expression not only from General Ward. But even from the others.

"So that's why Nick didn't said anything at all, other than you trying to find military checkpoints to retrieve for the USAF... Amanda... How could you keep something like this? Is it really because you think I'll get you on the press right away just for doing that?"

"Yes, Piper! I can't fucking trust you because of it! But are you happy now? Irevealed the truth for _you_?"

"Amanda, that's not what I intend to-"

"I have enough of this, Piper. I'm done."

Amanda turned her back and was about to walk away only, to hear Preston finally join the scene.

"Commander, I owe you big for saving me and the settlers. Hell, I even owe you much bigger just for taking in these settlers from Quincy. Please. Let me help you at least."

Amanda turned her head over to her shoulder and face a harshly bitter response.

"No, Preston. Just stay here. You'll be better off saving people than doing what my Enclave will do."

As she simply tossed a flare grenade, it began signaling her vertibird.

Seeing the dark gray vertibird descend to pick her up, it got most attention, and all eyes watching at her, and mostly the insignia the people not only of the Commonwealth, but to the whole wasteland fear and hate. Amanda saw General Ward indeed had a disapproving look on his face as he only stared at the Enclave vertibird being piloted by an automated X01 power armor.

Taking one last look of her house, then to Codsworth, Amanda finally turned her back and got on board her vertibird. Despite the fact that everyone watching her speechless, Amanda only turned her head away form the sight of what nuclear family she had just made on Sanctuary as the vertibird further got above the surface and began flying her away and back to the Enclave airbase. Her new home.

Amanda bitterly frowned before releasing a heavy sigh.

"It's all about the Enclave now, Amanda..."

* * *

**And that's the conclusion of bringing the last Minuteman to Sanctuary. Didn't end well as expected, hm?**

**And Nick not even telling everyone Amanda was reforming the Enclave? That's another story... For the next chapter.**

**Now, I want to thank the positive reviews because it means lot to me knowing that this work is appreciated, despite being an experimental story to improve my writing. But this isn't the full work just yet. Hopefully you're all prepared for _more _twists I have for this story. We haven't reached our darkest destination, yet. Because this is all just an opening act before the real horror begins.**

**Now, I want to thank you all for reading and hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ripntear **


	13. Speak of the Devil

**And finally, here is chapter 13. How much of the deepest depths of the ocean had been explored? 5%. Think of this story, as the ocean itself. **

_**'Freedom is the right for all sentient beings'**_

_**Whoever made that quote. Is an illusionist being. **_

_**It's all but lies, and shit, and for a propaganda thing. **_

* * *

_**Song used **_

_**"Monsters" by Timeflies (feat. Katie Sky) **_

* * *

_-Speak of the Devil-_

There had been no words ever since Amanda left Sanctuary, on board an Enclave vertibird. Piper just didn't understand why. Why the Enclave in particular? And her agenda was to go after the people who had wronged her family? That was already too brutal to think of. But the thought of reforming the Enclave? It was worse.

Sitting on the living room in silence, Piper only stared on the floor, still trying to process everything that had happened. In fact, it had even stopped her from working on her papers about Amanda, as the woman out of time on the search for her missing infant, Shaun. Although, Nat continued working on the printer, Piper only remained quietly thinking.

It had been like yesterday, but had passed a week now. And she was worried. Hell, she wasn't the only one. Even Codsworth was worried, and had spent his days roaming around Sanctuary in hopes for his master to come back. But nothing, and not even a word from Amanda was heard ever since. And so much to bother her, Piper had that feeling of Strong seemingly just putting a poor excuse going out of the settlement to hunt himself some milk of human kindness, bit she assumed the mutant was just doing a poor job trying to find Amanda who promised him she'll help him find his desired drink.

However, but as it concerned her about Amanda's completely out of controlled self, Piper still cared. And finally standing up, Piper walked outside and onto a nearby tent where General Ward was giving orders to the pre-war personnel.

But only by the General speaking to Preston, regarding their alliance with the Minutemen and their idea to recruit had slowly begun to work.

Piper frowned but deciding not to enter, she instead entered the white tent, where she found some science staff, one of them was the one in charge being the woman, she recalled Dr. Kane.

"Ahem. Doctor?"

Getting the doctor's attention, Piper got a response.

"Miss Wright, can I help you?"

Piper wasn't sure how to start, but deciding to get straight to her point, she cleared her throat and slowly began.

"It's about, Amanda... Has she... Told you something else? Like about, anything she didn't tell General Ward?"

Seeing the other woman shortly adjusting her glasses, Piper then got a response.

"Nothing that much. She's a very secretive woman."

Piper frowned, but she then sighed.

"Dr. Kane. Please. Tell me anything that you know..."

She earned a short glare from the doctor.

"If it's for the 'Publick Occurrence' I assure you, that you won't get anything out of me."

"It's not. It's, private. I swear. But, do you know? Anything at least? Please tell me and I promise it won't reach the public."

Piper earned another glare, but finally, got her response.

"Amanda didn't really said much. But what I didn't think is that she'd really do such a thing like that."

There was a pause as Piper waited patiently.

"Amanda asked me to build 80 AI chips. Based in my little research, it's a small programmable chip used to autopilot power armor."

Piper folded her arms and looked down.

"I think I know where she plans using that... But..."

"You care for her. I think you do over a bit too much."

Piper flinched slightly but then replied.

"She's done so much great to me and Nat. I know it may sound simple of just bringing us here in Sanctuary, but taking us in to her house, it really means a lot. to me. Even if, she..."

"You don't have to continue. However, we can still try to reach out, and hopefully pick up her signal. Our communications on Trinity Tower had been picking quite a number of settlements nearby. Much to Preston Garvey's favor. We've been receiving messages as well from the personnel on the National Guard training yard, stating that the military checkpoint they try to secure are always being secured first by automated enclave power armors. Which, I'm starting to question myself why I even agreed to help Amanda with those AI chips... We should assume the worst, that she had made more of those AI chips for over the past week. She's abused technology on her favor. But I can see that she thinks it as her way of increasing the numbers of her cause. Thankfully, still, that those AI power armors weren't hostile, as said by our scouts. But all _do _act like military personnel on their own... I find it... Interesting to think how Amanda doesn't seem to be abiding the same role of the previous Enclave..."

Piper only listened. She just couldn't believe just how Amanda has gotten far on her deeds for only a week, but seeing Dr. Kane, frowning, Piper raised a brow.

"It's caused quite a panic as well, when we've received a massage from our recon units that one of the old bunkers as should be storing a huge cache of aircraft atomic bombs and useful technology. We also received a message 3 days ago that a group of highly trained Enclave unit had already taken over the Boston Airport. Our scouts reported similar Enclave power armored wearing units. But as stated, their suits' paint job are black and bits of red stripes, along with a red gear and sword for insignia. Not obviously standard Enclave personnel."

"But the Boston airport... Is overrun by feral ghouls..."

"Like I said, Miss Wright. Highly trained Enclave personnel. If my guess, some kind of black ops under the Enclave's wing doing their gruesome work. But other than that, it would seem that their forces are increasing. Reports for the past 5 days were all about Enclave human personnel seem to be starting to increase. Amanda must've gather more remnants, that or, she's finally recruited and trained humans. But like the AIs, they're non-hostile even to our nearby settlements. That's, some unexplained miracle. They're also donating supplies, earning the trust and gaining more recruits from all over the Commonwealth without actually abducting anyone and forcing them to serve. A complete opposite of what the original chapters of the Enclave didn't do base on the old Enclave informational we've recovered. And to add an even more difference... Amanda's Enclave are recruiting non-feral ghouls, as well."

That satisfied Piper, at least for a bit. The thought of the Enclave was not showing hostility is still a good sign, from Amanda. She just needed to find the other woman and try to convince her to dissolve the faction she reformed. It was for the best, as Piper knew.

"There's only one thing complicating things, though..."

Piper heard Dr. Kane.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to... Keep our forces meshed together. The Minutemen and the USAF must be prepared In case, if any conflict may erupt."

Piper slowly then began to ask quietly.

"What is it all about, Dr. Kane?"

"It's about the Mojave wasteland. They must've found out that the Enclave made a reappearance once again, and they came here from the Commonwealth. Which is why they set up a private communication link to ours and had been demanding for answers regarding about Enclave vertibirds flying by and around California, back and forth, in and out, carrying huge metal containers. And they feared the worse and assumed those containers were property of the Mojave wasteland. They think the Enclave is stealing resources from them. They may be right perhaps, but, they may be wrong. But we never know, as only Mrs. Amani fully controls the Enclave. And she's pulled several strings for only over a passed week. She's done a lot already on such a small amount of time..."

"I'm aware of the history of the New California Public with the Enclave. But I didn't knew it was all true. But I refuse to believe that Amanda would steal resources. I just... Know it..."

"It does not matter now, Miss Wright. What matters is... Knowing why is she pacing back and forth of NCR territory. Now, we will soon have NCR soldiers patrolling the Commonwealth. Not to mention, the NCR also ceases chances on expanding their forces across the wasteland. And the Commonwealth is being one of those regions? _T__hat's _where I'm worried about most."

Piper folded her arms with a raised brow.

"How did you know all that?"

"While you were out scavenging yesterday, an NCR vertibird arrived. A man called Courier went up to General Ward and spoke about a peace treaty to the Commonwealth and stated that the NCR has business to expand as well. I hardly believe that first part of the statement. You know why."

"The Enclave. That's why they're here."

"Exactly... That's why we need to keep our focuses all scattered and on patrol all over the Commonwealth. Although, thanks to the exchanges of information, we got a disadvantage from the NCR. They only have enough vertibirds to transport their troops and a limited cache of fuel. Their weaponry aren't that much, but they're looking to exchange tech with the USAF. General Ward declined, which is a wise decision. That's why he's been focused on getting the USAF and the Minutemen with its numbers getting increased for the past few days."

There was a long pause afterwards. Piper tilted her head-on her side.

"Dr. Kane?"

She watched as the doctor sighed before removing her glasses.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that it may happen again..."

"What do you mean... May happen again? Dr. Kane?"

"Another Great War. The resources are where it all mainly began before it triggered into nuclear warfare."

"About the oil?"

"Yes. If you're all aware of the history of the Great War. And it's where this situation is leading up again... And to think that the NCR had sent us a message 6 days ago, and some diplomat yesterday, they've had a battalion being deployed on the way here to Commonwealth via vertibirds. For the 'Peace Treaty' as their Colonel Moore said through our radio communication."

Piper froze. The NCR is a large faction with thousands of soldiers, based off from what she heard. And even with the USAF and the Minutemen both increases their numbers, it would still mean that they won't stand a chance if anything breaks out from the tension. What was Amanda really doing? Does she want another Great War to happen?

After ending her conversation with Dr. Kane, Piper figured reaching out to Nick. She the let frowned. She knew she was no longer allowed in Diamond City. But her papers had been smuggled for over the passed week, thanks to Nat who kept working on her papers about Amanda's search for Shaun. Piper had the idea of making an article about the Enclave, however, she needed some help, but that person she needed help with has been rather off the grid for a week now. Nick had never returned to visit Sanctuary.

_'What am I __gonna__ do now...'_

Piper mentally began the in wondering, but getting an idea, she snapped her fingers as an idea of getting help from the Railroad would be the option for now. Although, she didn't like the ridiculous small faction that intended to save synths, but she needed the help to infiltrate Diamond City, to reach out to Nick.

As she walked on the settlement, Piper only stood just outside the house and only kept thinking in silence as she watched newly trained Minutemen marching on the road in line and on a separated line, was the newly trained personnel recruited for the USAF. Piper found it confusing, as both had the same ideals of protecting people. But it was for the greater good intentions. If only Amanda saw it that way. Perhaps... Something on her mind, sparked her an idea to make an article of. After all, she hasn't worked on any article ever since Amanda left Sanctuary.

"You know... Seeing these pre-war military slowly getting back to existence, I like to think that they'll fit as the replacement for the Minutemen. Y'know. The ones that are helping the people on a minutes notice? The type of local militia for the Commonwealth. Heh. If the CPG could've still been around, I guess we can try to reform the old pre-war US Army by turning it into a local militia for the Commonwealth. Then the Minutemen can serve as the main backbone of the Commonwealth army."

Turning her head to her left, Piper saw a bad man, wearing nothing, but a white shirt, jeans and sunglasses. Piper frowned shortly for the interruption, but this is what she was thinking about just now.

"You always have to keep creeping out on people, Deacon?"

Piper gained a snort and watched as the bald man folded his arms.

"So. You're working on your papers about what's going on? Let's see... These pre-war military? The Minutemen comeback? Or... The NCR soon patrolling the Commonwealth?"

Piper frowned, she felt insulted, but not as short tempered as Amanda, she only rolled her eyes instead before giving a sour reply.

"I'm not in the mood to work on papers, Nat keeps insisting, I just let her do so. But I'm working on the Enclave."

"That's a cold one rising in the Commonwealth. Everybody knows about the Enclave now, it's not your papers, but it's the Enclave actually showing themselves. Strange, isn't it? Words spreading through the Commonwealth that the Enclave are helping people to gain recruits. And what, are we just going to forget about the Institute now? Well shit..."

Piper only stayed quiet, but a thought suddenly came to her mind.

"You've been keeping eyes on them, huh?"

"It ain't easy though, but yeah. Their Commander is the hardest to catch up on. Barely got anything useful for an information about her. But, here's what I know. She's leading the Enclave differently, unlike the previous ones. Andas if that wasn't enough, her army is growing faster like wild fire. Hancock on Goodneighbor's been damn worried he might lose all the non-feral resident on his town. All enlisting their names to join the Enclave. Why? Because the Enclave actually gives a benefit to them. They actually get a salary of caps. They don't get discriminated for being ghouls, and they're treated as person, the best part of the offer is a new home for them, don't know where the Enclave is, though.."

Piper was thinking about what Deacon said. The Enclave kindly recruiting? And their offer is way better than the Minutemen and the USAF are offering benefit for joining?

"_And _as if that wasn't enough, the raiders on Nuka World all began putting themselves on lockdown ever since the Enclave's Black Ops began sweeping through raider by raider territory, _And _as if that wasn't enough, Enclave troops began taking over the surrounding areas outside Quincy. _And _as if that wasn't enough, Diamond City also began putting all citizens on lockdown because of the rumors spreading about the NCR soon patrolling the Commonwealth."

Piper only listened closely, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. But the news was 50–50 good and bad. Piper knew there is still a chance to convince Amanda to turn herself away from what she's doing. But, the thought of the Enclave already now recruited and under her wing, there's nothing Piper could do but hope some miracle might change Amanda's mind. But she was then interrupted by Deacon yet again.

"_And _as if that wasn't enough, the Enclave offered us a position as the Railroad if we'll help them keep an eye out on things here, especially if the NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel could be soon stepping in the Commonwealth. Basically though, we integrated into the Enclave."

This surprised Piper.

"What did they offered you?"

"Oh, simple. The protection the Railroad couldn't afford to its agents, and made a peace talk to Desdemona. The Second in command anyway did a peace talk. _And _as if that wasn't enough, just 4 days ago, the Enclave delivered the donated stash of T-51b suits of power armor, as the Railroads' personal issue of power armors. Gotta hand it to them. They're not like the previous Enclave. But what I just don't know yet why they're doing this 'Being the good guys' game on this kind of situation."

Piper only stared at the man for a moment, but trying not to think of anything else other than good signs Amanda's Enclave was showing, she had little faith that she can hopefully change convince the woman's to change her mind. But she needed help.

Focusing her attention back to Deacon, Piper cleared her throat and slowly began.

"How about you help me, Deacon? I need help on some... Things, that needed doing. Amanda is not here, but I want to think and believe that she's just being drowned by hate to even think she's doing the right thing herself."

Piper waited a long time before she even got a response.

"Well, I guess there's nothing wrong if I help. But what's the catch?"

Piper thought of what to essay for a moment.

"We need to work under the public's eye."

She earned a surprised look from Deacon before receiving a laugh.

"Don't make me laugh, Piper. You know you're not the private type of person."

Piper glared at him for the response.

"You helping me or not? Because if you're not, I'll just find someone else to do so."

"Hey, hey it's fine! I'll help ya, Piper. So long as we don't get the attention of everyone mostly roaming around the Commonwealth."

"And who are those you mean?"

"Well duh, the Enclave, battling raider's and super mutants? The Minutemen roaming around helping and building settlements? Not to mention. Your resident pre-war General has ordered some campaign against the feral ghouls. So, it's basically the good factions roaming around can't tell what's the Enclave's agenda for all this why they're being the good guys, but I just feel it that they are keeping something. Something, only their Commander knows. Your girlfriend I mean."

"Shut the hell up, Deacon. Amanda is nothing like that. And I respect her despite being a short tempered, troubled woman she is."

Piper remarked in response.

"If you two are going to find the Commander of the Enclave. I'm going."

Immediately turning around to see Preston walking up the to them, Piper folded her arms.

"This is supposed to be _private_, Preston."

"I owe her a lot, Piper. The General may be a good man, and I respect him and his leadership. But seeing his loyalty only lies truly to the pre-war USAF, the only one that I see is the Commander to be the General for the Minutemen. She is just like General ward, but unlike the General, the Commander had the charisma that the previous leaders, and even the previous General of the Minutemen didn't have before. The only reason the Minutemen is functioning again, is because of General Ward. But he approves of Commander Amani to be the Minutemen General. Now that I've given you a reason. Will you let me help you find the Enclave Commander? She's still human, despite her unspeakable anger."

Piper took a long pause, but seeing he determined look on the man, Piper finally replied.

"But you're doing fine, Preston. The Minutemen are doing fine."

"But I am not the leader material, Piper. I serve the Minutemen to follow orders, from the leaders. Commander Amani is the leader I see fit for the Minutemen. As General."

Hearing Deacon snickering, Piper only listened as the other man responded to the Minuteman.

"And you expect her to abandon her Enclave? She already has more than a battalion. And their numbers increase more like a wild fire than both the USAF and Minutemen in recruiting."

"I'll take my chances."

Piper finally decided to interrupt.

"Okay fine. But here's what I need you to do, Preston. I need you to get Nick Valentine. We need his help to investigate, however, we can't just simply try to reach out to Amanda. It'll be an offense to the Enclave. Remember, we can believe Amanda can still change for the better, but the Enclave, we're never sure. And knowing their leader is much more competent, respectable, and charismatic, no doubt they'll protect their leader at all costs even without a given order. Which makes this a lot. complicated, as we don't want them as our enemy. We _don__'__t_ want Amanda as our enemy."

Receiving a pair of nods, Piper got a response from Deacon.

"I don't see why not try to observe for a bit more for now. Maybe they have a good reason? Good intention?"

"We can't be sure. That's why General Ward ordered all active USAF personnel on patrol to be on standby on case anything happens. If anything happens, for sure it may be the Enclave's fault."

"Are we forgetting the Institute?"

Piper immediately pushed aside the two men with a stern look.

"Enough. We're not doing this for any side. Not for the Institute, and not for the Enclave. We're doing this for Amanda. That's it. And if the Enclave do wanted to change, they'd show it themselves, and that's completely up to them. But Amanda is a different story. She's been drowned with hate. For whatever reason, she's fully turned herself away from reality, to make it worse? The NCR thinks this is all just another Enclave scheme. We _don__'__t _want a war to happen. Not especially with the NCR."

Piper firmly said, although she seemed to have convinced Deacon, Preston on the other wore a very disapproving look.

"If the NCR will try anything to harm the Commander. Then I'll take the pledge on voicing out for the Minutemen to be engaged on a conflict. The Minutemen may still be slowly regaining its force back, but we've been through worse for the hardships. We've fought feral ghouls, raiders, Gunners and even super mutants even with the facing of losing fellow Minutemen. Were not afraid to stand against the NCR if they want to start a conflict."

"Don't let that ego get to your head, Preston."

"Deacon that's enough. Let's just get to work. We have a lot to do."

"I have an idea."

"What is it now, Deacon?"

"You'll see. For now, just have Preston getting Valentine on Diamond City, and I'll handle getting helping hands."

At this point, Piper wasn't sure what to think of this, not seeing there wasn't a choice, desperate times requires for desperate measures. But as she took separate ways with the two men, Piper immediately headed back to the house where she was immediately met by Codsworth.

"Oh, Miss Wright! Is there something wrong? You seem to be in a hurry..."

"It's, nothing, Codsworth. Say. Could you... Look after Nat while I'm gone?"

"Oh, of course! It's my duty to serve the members of mum's family!"

Piper couldn't reply. How could she and Nat be a part of Amanda's family when the woman already didn't trust her? Perhaps, she didn't know what she was saying and doing? Piper knew at first sever since Amanda offered her and Nat to move in to Sanctuary, she knew the woman was good person. But something was wrong with her, and due to her independence, it's making her what she is. And Piper still cares.

After getting what she needs and her small gear, Piper finally exited the house and began making her way towards the tent where General Ward was still giving command on the personnel.

"General."

Getting the General's attention, Piper got a response.

"May I help you, Miss Wright?"

"I need to know if the relay towers are anything to do with the USAF?"

"The relay towers of AM 810 and FM 52. 7 radio stations? No, in fact, it must've been activated by Mrs. Amani. Which is why we have a strong communication signal and have full control of the channels to even reach out to settlement frequencies. Is there something on the matter?"

"I'm need your help to link up to the relay towers to any broadcasting station anywhere here on in the Commonwealth. We need to try to establish communication to any channel frequency to easily help us to try to find Amanda. We can't just simply go, and nicely ask her Enclave."

Piper gained an approving nod from the General before a reply.

"I thought of the same thing, Miss Wright. Giving a direct approach to the Enclave is a pose of threat, for them. But what do you suggest as alternative solution once we do so?"

"We will operate privately. I hate to say this. But at this time, we're turning off the press. I know we all believe Amanda is a good person. But reaching out to her is as impossible as trying to prove the Diamond City Mayor is a synth. Hell, maybe even much impossible this time..."

"Do not worry, Miss Wright. We'll contact our scouts on the Wattz building and assist you on this private task. Shall we operate secretly, we will do it without the attention of the people of the Commonwealth. Otherwise, it may cause mass panic. People are already starting to suspect why all USAF, Minutemen, and the Enclave are trying to be the kind factions, but what they suspect more is the Enclave's mass recruiting from all humans and even non-feral ghouls. The last thing we may want is the entire Commonwealth on community lockdown if they ever find out about the NCR planning to venture here. Now is not the right time for them to know. The news is too fresh, and the wounds Mrs. Amani left are still not healing from the people who began trusting her here. But yes. If you plan to further increase our established communication I'll contact our men on the Wattz building to assist you. Hopefully this may give us some insight as well on where Mrs. Amani could be..."

Piper gave a small nod. She was really relieved that the General understood the situation well, and even handling it well with no issue. Which made Piper wish if only Amanda had the same vision. But clearly, her vision was nothing more but a very dark sight. Everything she does are completely unexpected.

After heading out of Sanctuary, Piper made her way to the liberated Wattz building, where she was given help by the personnel there in scouting locations, but got a location of a police bureau station, however there was a catch when they located the area.

After travelling on foot for twenty minutes with a small team of personnel, they arrived at the said police station.

"We should stay cautious... Follow me."

Slowly making a cautious approach, Piper and the small squad immediately made an entry only to find the police station empty.

"Secure the area. Check those computers and see if we can try to contact command."

Hearing one of the personnel say, Piper found an interrogation room. Inside was a corpse of a man who presumably was killed off perhaps just recently.

Piper had to hold herself from vomiting at the sight of the corpse forced on a table, and bloodstains all over the room with a small ripped note on the floor out of cigarette wrapper.

Curiously picking up the note, Piper began reading what was written.

* * *

_CHECK THE WALL_

* * *

Raising a brow, Piper began checking the wall, but a small crack and hoke on it, she found a small folded note. Taking it, Piper found another note.

* * *

_Go to Boston Police Ration Site. Southeast. _

* * *

Piper immediately rushed out of the room and began and headed back to the personnel.

"I found something. It's a Boston Police Ration Site. We need to get there."

Piper immediately said. But deep down, she was nervous just by remembering the dead tortured man on the room. She was starting to think if Amanda's Enclave even did that, but going deciding not to think of it, she was joined by the personnel.

For another twenty walk southeast, Piper saw a big establishment, but seeing the main entrances locked from inside. Much to Piper's displease, she had to find her way around, which she risked climbing the old platforms and crates outside establishment, where she found a broken glass window on the rooftop.

Carefully making her way down, Piper immediately began unlocking and opening the doors for the men to secure the establishment. But she got the strange feeling of being watched. As if, someone, or.. Anyone, watching her and the personnel from afar?

_'Dammit Piper. Stop being paranoid...'_

"This area is cleared! Secure the lower section!"

Going along with the men as they headed down, and what appeared to be a tunnel passageway, Piper noticed radroaches all over the tunnel.

"Achk, god! Shoot those radroaches!"

She immediately shouted as she drew the assault rifle Amanda gave her.

"Precision fire men, and take slow approach!"

Deciding to keep behind the personnel as she joins along firing on the roaches, but as they reached the far end of the tunnel, they arrived to a big room filled with computers. It was some kind of radio station as Piper tried her best to make of the place.

"Check these computers, see if they're still functional and try to contact command!"

Letting the small personnel do their work, Piper found a locked room and a terminal on a wall. Not there, on the floor, was a single note.

"What the hell?"

Piper muttered under her breath before picking up the note.

* * *

_4/6/2279_

_It's been a pain on our rears trying to pry information off that man named Connie. Having the man beaten up and all his fingers hammered, he still didn't budge. Kept singing America the Beautiful in hopes of calling that nonsense he called the Black Devil. Bullshit._

_However, when he finally gave up, he finally stopped the words, it was on this police ration site. The X02 was indeed here. That deserter, if perhaps had lived on this ration site, may have been that 'Black Devil' these raiders once feared here in the Commonwealth._

_Doesn't matter now. All we need is to Accra through that locked damn door. Why did that fucking deserter had to give us this hard pain on our asses just to get an Enclave prototype X02 power armor. It belongs to the Enclave. But if we won't be able to break it out storage room, I guess we'll just have to keep a ruse on this ration site to protect the suit._

_God bless the Enclave._

_-Sergeant Hodges_

* * *

Piper froze. Enclave? Which Enclave? Piper couldn't tell. But this note dated 7 years. 7 years _before _Amanda even emerged out if Vault 111. Unless... It hit Piper in realization.

Immediately deciding to help the soldiers on the computers, Piper stumbled upon one with three entries. This one computer was used not for radio purposes. But some kind of personal terminal.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**[Leaving The Enclave]•**

**[Becoming The Devil]**

**[A Humble Request]**

* * *

_'Enclave... The previous Enclave? God... Which Enclave, specifically?'_

Piper mentally thought with a frown before selecting the first entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Leaving The Enclave:::**

**I was once a proud military officer . A patriot who once wore the Enclave uniform with pride . And, on such a young age, I finished with honors in the academy, rose through the ranks and became a Lieutenant . Therefore, I became a part of an elite troop called Devil's Hand .**

**As a special forces unit member, commanding officer, we were given access to new prototypes, the crown jewel was the rarely limited issue of X02 power armor, a supposed prototype replacement for the Advanced power armor mark II . But since the lack of production, and the risk of sending prototype power armors back in DC . My CO, Colonel Augustus Autumn had only issued a few, which was us selected elite special forces . The rest of the spare X02s was transported to the Poseidon Oil Rig . Colonel Autumn never liked the idea of a common, standard issue of X02s . He thinks that it's a risk that if any of our soldiers die in battle, the Brotherhood of Steel would loot off the technology . He has a good point, though . It's all about the technology in the first place . But I can't understand that man . He seems to hate the Brotherhood of Steel for . . . I don't know whatever reasons he has .**

**That man has problems, and is completely misunderstood about his temper when speaking of the Brotherhood of Steel .**

**But the X02s he issued has helped us a lot. . We cleansed the wasteland of the mutants, ghouls . And even the unpure .**

**We even found old technology, uncharted lands . We did it all with ruthless efficiency . Because it was all orders .**

**And because of those order, I was decorated . Distinguished . And yet, felt more disillusioned than anything .**

**We mocked outsiders for being unclean because of radiation, but after each successful mission, I was the one who felt dirty .**

**It may be orders, yes . And everything was done to maximize Enclave resources and strategic positions, with no consideration for those who paid the cost of our labors . Some were children . Others were barely born . But if you asked me why I defected, it wasn't for one thing . It's the crying children, the weak elderly . All on a forced labor . Abducting outsiders only trying to make a living for themselves in the wasteland .**

**What hurts even more, was that belief I believed in what we were doing simply eroded over time . Like a callous slowly peeling off the skin . I used to believe that the Enclave was here, and there to actually protect the ideals that this country was founded on .**

**Now I realize that I couldn't be further from the truth . They were lies .**

**And I've never felt such a huge regret .**

**And so eventually, when Colonel Autumn died, I took my chance . And left the Enclave .**

**For good.**

* * *

This was an Enclave Lieutenant, 10 years during the Enclave's presence on the capital wasteland. Piper never expected, that despite being cold, heartless, care less, and ruthless the Enclave is, there were those who actually woken up and faced the truth of reality. This one Enclave perspective hit Piper than she expected. Now, she's thinking about Amanda even more. She needed to convince the other woman to face reality.

Because if this Enclave Lieutenant did, Amanda can, too.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**[Leaving The Enclave]**

**[Becoming The Devil]•**

**[A Humble Request]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Becoming The Devil****:::**

**At first, I wasn't sure if they'd come after me . Unlike both the advanced power armor mark I and II, the X02 was a really valuable property . One of the only a handful ones rarely ever produced and sued at much . Like that most advanced yet Enclave X03 Hellfire which blueprints were on the Boston Commonwealth, but never got produced . But despite the odds, the Colonel was facing a number of issues on the front line of DC after President Eden's death .**

**And as it turns out, the following of Colonel Autumn's death provided an ample distraction for my defection . But maybe, there'd come a time when the rent would be due .**

**I was left to roam the Commonwealth by myself .**

**So, one day scavenging, I came across an old holotape for a locally syndicated radio program . The Black Devil .**

**I would admit . It may be a pre-war radio play . But the show was terrible , and was rightfully cancelled after a few episodes . The Devil was a caricature, with horns and pitchforks, and multiple catch phrases . But out of most, the name of the character drew me in . He was a devil , just like me . But somehow he didn't let that define him . They turned him into a real patriot .**

**And before I knew it, I started emulating of his back story . I also found an old police ration site with plenty of resources . That's when I in the radio, the Black Devil started listening to distress signals on the radio and began helping them . In the radio program, the Black Devil could hear the songs of America from the thousands of miles away . I can't do that . But what I can do is set up a radio signal to transmit the old Enclave songs I have on holotape, and high jack a few eyebots to monitor settlements remotely .**

**Some settlers have picked up the cue, and started playing the music whenever they need help .**

**I've also limited the station broadcast songs at the moment . Though, I have eight in total, but I'd rather not play them all .**

**Some of them open up old wounds . . .**

* * *

Piper was silent for a long moment, before wondering. What if, there really _is_ a way of redeeming the Enclave on the Commonwealth. But the thought of Amanda's state, and her unspeakable anger, it just doesn't seem too possible...

After a long moment, Piper finally selected the final entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**[Leaving The Enclave]**

**[Becoming The Devil]**

**[A Humble Request]•**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::A Humble Request:::**

**I need to shut off that radio . For my sake .**

**Back when I was still with the Devil's Hand, we used to play the songs in the throes of battle . When I became that Black Devil, it put my mind on where it needs to be . But now, too many of the wrong memories get triggered by the melody whenever a song from a settler in need plays on the station for my help .**

**Besides, with my health being what it is, I can't be the Devil anymore . So, I decided to leave the suit here in hopes of someone will take up to the mantle in my stead .**

**To whoever is reading this now . Please . I only ask you one favor .**

**To get through the door, you need to get the radio back on . All I'm asking is for you to shut it back off, but this time, for good . For my sake . Please .**

**The console has a kill switch that will short circuit the radio signal . Triggering that should also disable the electronic lock on the safe, in case you need a reward to make it worth your while .**

**The reason I'm asking you this favor, is because I might still be out there, trying to find a home in the west coast . And living as a common civilian .**

**And if I should ever pass by a radio, I'd rather not hear that music . Ever again .**

* * *

Piper felt terrible for the person. Despite being an Enclave officer, and deserter, the person deserved better for their greater action. But assuming these entries are probably years old now, Piper could only wish the person the best wherever he or she is on the west coast.

But after backing up the terminal, Piper found two new entries.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**[Leaving The Enclave]**

**[Becoming The Devil]**

**[A Humble Request]•**

**[Short Circuit Radio Transmission]**

**[Restore Enclave Radio]**

* * *

This was a tough choice for Piper to make. If she chose to do the former Black Devil their favor, where r they are in the west coast, they'll be living in peace as a civilian without getting triggered by memories that they no longer wish to remember.

But the USAF and perhaps even the Minutemen will need more communication establishments.

Piper took a long moment in silence thought. But them clean idea to her mind. Why not reactivate it and take after the Black Devil? Sire, this ration site would prove useful am an additional communication establishment for the USAF and the Minutemen, but she doesn't have to keep the Enclave songs for the sake of the Black Devil. After all, that Enclave radio may prove useful to help and try linking up signal to Enclave here in the Commonwealth to reach Amanda. But if there really isn't away to do so... Perhaps it's up to herself now while she tries to reach out to Amanda.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Restore Enclave Radio:::**

**Accessing program . . .**

**Loading . . .**

**Loading . . .**

**Loading . . .**

**Radio signal restored .**

* * *

With the door automatically opening, Piper slowly entered the room. A box of disabled eyebots, a small weapon workbench, a safe on the back of the corner, and lastly. That Enclave's X02 power armor. An all black painted power armor with an unlikely different appearance like the known power armors all over the Commonwealth.

Inspecting the head, Piper felt quite disturbed at the full facial appearance, it had quite an animalistic look, and even had a pair of horns on the far back of the helmet.

Checking the back of the X02, Piper saw that it already had a fusion core installed.

Walking over to the small safe in the wall, Piper found four fusion cores and three boxes of ammunition on it.

Piper wore a _very _hesitant look on her face. But she cared for Amanda. And seeing this Enclave power armor only waiting of anyone to finally use it again Piper let our a huge sigh of irritation.

_'For you... Amanda. Just for you...'_

Without a word, Piper opened the back of the suit, and finally hooped inside the X02.

The back access sealing her close inside, Piper tried to make herself feel at least a little comfortable. But as she finally stepped out of the room, Piper was startled at the sound of gunfire coming from outside the ration site.

"What the hell was that?"

"It came from outside-"

Another gunfire came and soon follow more.

Seeing the soldier immediately running back outside to aid their fellow personnel, Piper frowned in hesitation. She's inside an Enclave X02 power armor. One of the few handsful deployed for field use. Piper knew she's not doing this for any intention of agenda. She's doing this for Amanda.

But hearing the gunfire coming from outside, Piper knew she's got the ability to make a choice. A choice to use the X02 to help the good while doing it for Amanda, or she could bedevil it.

Piper took out her assault rifle and checked the full clip magazine before jamming it back in.

But her mind, it looks like it wouldn't hurt if she would try to be more than just being a reporter.

* * *

**This is basically an insight from the perspective of the Enclave during Autumn's reign as Colonel as this chapter presented. The Black Devil from the creation club was a perfect way to bridge in the X02 right into the story.**

**So... It's Piper who's obtained the Black Devil's X02 power armor. Were you all expecting it was Amanda ever since she enabled the two relay towers? Like I said. Hope you're all prepared for _more _twists.**

**But anyway, I want to thank you all for reading and hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ripntear **


	14. Steel

**And finally, here we are in chapter 14. I personally decided to plan on taking on another perspective other than our Sole Survivor... A good chance to let her have a bit more of a hidden time herself as the**_** 'bad**__**'**_** character. ?**

**Now, that's said. Here's chapter 14, and hopefully you all enjoy.**

**_Not everyone has good intentions._**

* * *

-_Steel_-

"Move, move, move!"

Following behind the small team of USAF scouts, Piper, now in full suit X02 power armor rushed outside and came to see a small group of what appears to be a ragtag group.

"Get down! Tangos on the left!"

"I got visual on four!"

Despite the loud shouts and gunfire, Piper immediately aimed her assault rifle on one of the hostiles and began firing a few rounds, killing one.

Letting the soldiers in finishing off the ragtag group, Piper suddenly got shot the chest piece, though, it didn't do anything, Piper saw a woman as the one who had shot her.

"I demand you to surrender the X02, civilian! It is property of the Enclave!"

Firing three rounds on the woman, Piper assumed it was the Sergeant Hodges. Former Enclave remnant.

_'I wonder... How Amanda's dealing with those remnants who __refuse_ _to join her...'_

"Nice work, Miss Wright. Don't worry, we'll take it from here and secure this ration site."

Giving a nod from the soldier who had approached her, Piper couldn't help but glance down at the dead splinter group. They didn't look much, didn't look t_hat_ armed, but one thing for is clear. These are remnants that chose not to join Amanda.

Seeing that the ration site was already being further secured, Piper decided to finally head off somewhere else. But no place came to her mind other than simply wandering in Concord. A thought to simply do a little field test with the X02.

Although she wasn't that interested in power armor, Piper had that strange feeling that it's one thing that mainly connects Amanda to the Enclave. After all, despite that short while she's known Amanda, she did notice how much the short tempered woman seemed attached to it, perhaps, it gives something to remind her of her spouse? Her spouse was a former Sergeant in the army after all. And to piece that fact along with the fact that Amanda seems to be running the Enclave in a much more, _militaristic_ way, unlike how the original Enclave ran its faction by only wanting to cleanse the wasteland of everyone else entirely. It seems kinda logical. But could that be her other agenda for the Enclave? It all seemed too far-fetched. And it didn't seem to logically piece out the facts on her mind.

As she was lost in thought while simply strolling on the street, Piper heard gunfire.

_'__Augh__... What now?'_

Piper mentally thought before immediately rushing to the source of a gunfire, not only a block away as she continually sprinted in efficiency thanks to the power armor, Piper stumbled upon a little battle happening just outside an old police station.

"Suppressing fire!"

Seeing three people trying to defend the station from ferals, Piper didn't hesitate as she immediately charged in with her assault rifle open during on the ferals she got her aiming at.

"There's a few more!"

"Scribe, Initiate, stay behind and keep distance off the ferals!"

Ignoring the man on a T-60 as she passed by him, Piper only focused on assisting the small group on terminating the ferals, and with one last feral falling dead, Piper immediately turned to the three other people she came to assist on. Then, the man on a T-60 without a helmet approached her and began.

"Thanks for the assistance, civilian. We were expecting this police station was a supposedly easy ground to cover, but those ferals suddenly caught us off guard, and easily cornered us in."

Piper only gave a simple nod, but to her surprise, she raised a brow under her helmet. She noticed the Brotherhood of Steel insignia at the center of chest piece.

"Brotherhood of steel... I did _not_ see that one coming..."

She accidentally said a little loud.

"Our mission is to scout ahead. We were supposed to, but we've been given a changed of orders."

"From whom?"

"That's all that you need to know, until you tell us who you are, civilian."

Piper didn't like the word 'Civilian' although she may be one, but seeing no other valid reason to argue, she only gave a limited response instead.

"My name is Piper. I'm a reporter here in the Commonwealth."

Seeing the man's face clearly showed observance, Piper felt uneasy about it.

"As strange as it is for a reporter to be wandering off on her own, I may need to remind you that, there are soldiers from other factions roaming here in the Commonwealth. One of those factions is rumored to be the Enclave."

"I know, soldier boy. Don't need you telling me. But what's your business here? I already told you who I am."

Piper waited for a response, but shortly after a small frown from the man, she got a reply.

"Our task was to scout the Commonwealth for possible locations storing technology. But after getting a report from our command that the other team had gone off the line on communication, we assumed the worst that they are KIA. But until we get a proof, they are to remain MIA for the time being."

Piper watched as the man paused and frowned before continuing.

"The Enclave is here. Words were spreading, and another militia called USAF. The pre-war military. Despite both being the same, it is quite a disturbing thought to imagine that a pre-war military would be revived and thriving here in the Commonwealth. But that is no excuse for the Enclave to be left alone. They're the sworn enemy of the Brotherhood of Steel and their deeds must not be fulfilled for what horrors they plot. But then again... Mission comes first, as priorities of the Brotherhood."

Piper only stared. She didn't like what she heard. In fact, she's now starting to worry about Amanda. And this isn't going well. First, the NCR and now, the Brotherhood of Steel, both after her and the Enclave she's reformed? Piper was starting to feel very worried, but trying to maintain herself from letting her emotion get the best of her, she gave a simple reply.

"I don't know what their agenda is. There had been words that they're giving out supplies to settlements around the Commonwealth. Like the USAF and the Minutemen are doing."

Piper was rather feeling nervous about what kind if response she might get. But she needed to cover up for Amanda as she still had that little faith on convincing the other woman to turn away from what she's doing and to face what was reality.

"I see your point. And despite the fact that they're a threat, we will still mostly prioritize our focus on securing as much as technology as we can as possible for now. But that does not excuse the Enclave as a non-hostile faction for the Brotherhood to deal with. Or to any other cause for that matter. Not for now, at least as there hasn't been words of murders regarding the Enclave. We must take precautions while being here in the Commonwealth."

Observing these people for a moment, Piper suddenly heard the man continue again.

"Were going to continue on our mission, however, with the words spread out about two of those other factions roams around, we wouldn't be that fortunate enough as we continue to press on. But we could use an extra gun on our side. If you'll gladly help us."

Piper was left thinking for a moment. Should she trust these people? Amanda would for sure not. But what herself? Piper was rather feeling unsure, although she didn't have anything against on anyone for current matter, but judging by the mentioning in tone if this man about the USAF, it's clear he thinks is just another remnant group soon to Enclave. But they weren't the Enclave.

"Oh, and how else exactly would you need help, specifically?"

Piper cautiously asked.

"We could use an extra soldier on our task, once we're done, we'll give you a reward for your service."

"Don't need to pay me. I'm going to do what the USAF and the Minutemen does on helping without anything in exchange."

"You seem to be favoring an old pre-war organization."

Piper raised a brow from the man's comment, but deciding to give a defensive reply for the faction, Piper responded.

"They've been helping nearby settlements in the Commonwealth, andthey've been helping the Minutemen get back up again on their feet. They're good people with good intentions. You don't believe it? Go to Sanctuary Hills and meet General Ward to see for yourself."

There a long pause from the man, but seeing him giving a slow nod, Piper got a response.

"Very well. It would be our pleasure to meet your General. And if they are indeed with good intentions, I will see if we can try to make a little agreement on allowing some of our forces to enter the Commonwealth."

"Paladin Danse, what about mission?"

"The mission shall be resumed, Scribe Haylen. But despite the situation is being futile to roam around with other soldiers from different organizations, our bet would be taking a risk meeting and making an arrangement to the General of this pre-war military. The last thing we need is being labeled as hostiles and orders to be pursued. Keep in mind. This is _not_ our territory."

_'So this guy's name is __Danse__? Paladin? __Hm__... Perhaps, it must be that strange ranking that __have__...'_

Piper was suddenly then interrupted when the man turned his attention back at her.

"We will agree to meet your General, and if what you say is true, that their intentions are for good, surely they'd have their troops standing down for the Brotherhood. My statement is not to be considered a threat, but a just a little reminder that we have no means of intentions other than our task to search and recover technology."

Danse simply said, his tone was convincing enough as in civilized, at least.

"Alright. Alright... I'll take you to Sanctuary."

"Very well, miss."

"Ugh... Just call me Piper."

Seeing the man nodding, Piper began to lead them to the settlement. But in her mind, she was thinking about Amanda. Piper cursed mentally. She knew Amanda's safe. Piper mentally cursed again as she walked. Why was she thinking of Amanda like this? The other woman did make it clear to her she didn't have such time for it. But Piper couldn't blame herself, if she secretly feels differently towards Amanda. So maybe that's why she was doing this for her? Because of her, secret affections for the woman? But with the current situation now, she couldn't help but worry about the woman as the reputation of the Enclave weren't that great and were labeled as threat. But she could try to get General Ward to this Brotherhood to stand down?

As they finally reached the settlement of Sanctuary, Piper began noticing the three others warily walking along with her as they passed by armed USAF and Minutemen. She couldn't blame them, but leading them to the tent where General was giving orders, Piper got off the X02 as she immediately got the man's attention upon entering the tent with three members of the Brotherhood.

"Miss, Wright. We've received an established communication linking up to our communications signal, good work on securing another radio station. And I see you've brought... Some new faces?

"They're members of the Brotherhood of Steel, General. This is Paladin Danse. Main in charge of their small group."

Piper immediately gestured for the man on the T-60 without a helmet.

"Paladin Danse, General. A pleasure to meet you."

"As I am, Paladin. So... You're the Brotherhood of Steel? The faction I've been told that collects pre-war technology?"

"Yes, General. As the main goal of the Brotherhood is to obtain and secure technologies and to preserve them. It is, our main purpose why we were sent here in the Commonwealth to scout ahead and to search for any salvageable technology that would benefit the Brotherhood."

Although she wasn't sure how it was going, Piper eventually found her chance to get back on the X02 before stepping outside to let the General handle the Brotherhood. And there she saw Preston entering the settlement.

"Preston!"

Piper immediately called as she quickly approached.

"Piper? Didn't expect to see you on a power armor."

"Long story. But, where's Nick? Have you seen him in Diamond City?"

Piper immediately interrupted, but then saw the man slowly shaking his head.

"After asking the people there, they gave me directions where to go and got to some sort of detective agency. But when I got there to ask, a woman named Ellie told me that Nick Valentine has left just earlier to work on a private investigation."

Piper frowned shortly.

"Did Ellie told you where Nick was going, at least?

"She said she didn't know, and Valentine left in a hurry."

_'Where are you even off to now, Nick? Dammit I need your help...'_

Piper mentally thought with a frown, but then decided to speak. A topic to change the subject.

"Preston, can we have some Minutemen on patrol?"

"I can have a group on patrol and in standby if you need. Something wrong?"

Piper hesitated at first, but then quietly replied.

"The Brotherhood of Steel lead by a Paladin named Danse is currently talking to General Ward. Something about letting their soldiers in on the Commonwealth to recover some technology."

"So, I was told there's some new faces when I reached the entrance here. I've also heard about more groups of the Brotherhood moving in from the south while I was in Diamond City."

Surprised by the response, Piper felt nervous. Not for the faction, but for Amanda.

"We'll have some men on standby, and send more others on patrol, the recruits are doing well on their training, so, we should have more additional men on the reservation."

"Okay. But we need to find Nick..."

"Perhaps the Railroad agent might have something that can help us when he gets back?"

"But we would still need to find Nick..."

"What has Valentine has to do with any of this, if I may ask?"

Piper took a moment in silence before giving a small, silenced response.

"I'm starting to think that he might know something that can help us about Amanda... He's followed her by himself after Codsworth and I told him about Amanda's sudden change... Well, I might be wrong. But I like to think that he might know something a bit more."

"Like knowing where Commander Amani is?"

"Tracking people down is where Nick specializes in, Preston. That's why we desperately _need _him..."

There was a long silence until Piper, and Preston with her noticed the Paladin Danse exiting the tent with his two other companions, General Ward followed lastly.

"I'm starting to wonder if I did a good thing on letting General Ward know of this... But it's not that I don't trust him. I just worry for Amanda..."

Piper suddenly muttered, but then she got a response from Preston.

"You did the right thing, Piper. But regarding this? The best way to deal with the Brotherhood of Steel, is to stay out of their way. Unless they try anything to harm the people in the Commonwealth."

"Miss Wright and Preston Garvey. As you may see, Lieutenant- eherm, Paladin Danse here had requested authorization for the Brotherhood of Steel to be allowed access through the Commonwealth. They have a strict order from their eherm, Elder, to collect any technology they can obtain here. But not to worry. They agreed to the term on authorized relocation here in the Commonwealth, under USAF supervision."

Piper gave an acknowledging nod, and to glance at Preston to see the man nodding as well, Piper swore that she could clearly see uncertainty on the man's face. But deciding not to say anything, she only waited for General Ward to speak, but surprisingly, the man turned to her before speaking.

"Do not worry, Miss Wright. I did not allow exchanging technology with the Brotherhood, however, as neutral as we may remain for now, we will allow the Brotherhood to gather what they may need."

Poor cleared her throat before slowly asking the man.

"We're not exactly... You know..."

She paused as she took a quick glance at the three Brotherhood soldiers waiting as well as for her to continue.

"What I mean is... Not exactly allying with the Brotherhood? Don't take this the wrong way, Danse."

Piper received a slow nod in acknowledgment from the Paladin, but then turning to the General, Piper got a response...

"Not to worry Miss Wright. The USAF and the Minutemen aren't to ally with any other faction. However, as stated by Paladin Danse, I'm afraid I will have to set an arranged meeting with their Elder, as representative for the USAF. And since we do not have a General on the Minutemen, or any active commanding officer for the time being, I may as well represent both of our cause for a peace talk with their Elder Arthur Maxson."

Seeing Preston being calm on hearing the statement, Piper however, was worried. And under her helmet, she obviously showed a very nervous expression.

With General Ward excusing himself and walking away, Piper turned her head to Danse who calmly spoke.

"I appreciate your time. Although, I think I may have misjudged earlier, but I'd say I respect your General's decision, and it's only fair to keep an eye on us while we gather what we need here in the Commonwealth. But do know, Miss Wright, that we have no other intentions of being here, only to obtain and preserve what technology we can recover and you have nothing to worry about the Brotherhood of Steel being here."

As she took some time on processing everything that Danse said, it was quite convincing. But worrying as the Brotherhood was an obviously old rival of the Enclave. And despite the situation turned pretty fine, Piper couldn't help, but worry even more to the thought that this Brotherhood knowing the Enclave's presence on the Commonwealth. Making her worry even worse, was why the Brotherhood not reacting that much to the fact that the Enclave is on the same wasteland region they're in.

The Enclave reformed _and_ led by the woman she secretly admires.

* * *

**This was intended to be a short chapter ****-**** as the continuation of the previous chapter ****-**** just to show Piper's perspective on what's happening, as well as how and what she thinks of it.**

**Whoops, Piper... But I think you all caught that pretty obviously, but don****'****t worry the next chapter is on the works.**

**And as always, thank you all for reading and hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ripntear **


	15. New California

**To think of it, I might need to do some research about the NCR as I progress this story... But anyways here is chapter 15, and hopefully you all enjoy. **

_**They say:**_

_**'You either die a hero, or live long enough to become the villain'**_

_** I wonder if that's true...**_

* * *

_-New California-_

Ignoring the extremely heated temperature, Amanda kept her focus on her terminal as she sat in front of a small table just inside a small tent. To think, she's already drank six purified water, and the heat was only making her head even hotter to think that she's had to go here after the NCR.

Though, the news about the Oil Rig, and it's hidden cache of X02s proved to be true. And finally, delivering it back to the Commonwealth and onto the airbase, Amanda was so pleased to receive the good news from her engineering staff about the successful progress on the mass production of X02 power armor. And only two days after that good news, she again received a much better news that all active and in training human personnel were now fully issued with X02 suits of power armor. Leaving the X01s for the AIs to serve the most basic offense unit possible in line as they also managed to replicate more and more AI chips.

Even better, was the status on recruiting and that her tolerant Enclave gained trust, and even the best interests of the people on the Commonwealth. Though, she never really expected that her own units actually didn't have any issue in tolerating the people of the Commonwealth, she was rather surprised unexpectedly that her soldiers, even did it with _smiles. _Tolerant, friendly smiles. And even the AIs, despite all having the hard-nosed Mr. Gutsy personality, even tolerated non feral and humans alike. Amanda disliked that, but she agreed on the idea suggested by her Outcast Captain Chuck, which also finally led to the idea of non-feral ghoul recruiting.

After finally getting her thoughts altogether, Amanda finally had what she wanted to privately discuss to herself in mind, therefore, she began typing her entry on her private terminal.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**\- WELCOME TO THE ENCLAVE -**

**:::Officer's P****ersonal Logs:::**

**:::LOG 2: Should I Be Worried?:::**

**D****ate : September 6**

**Year : 2287**

**First attempting on sending out vertibirds to retrieve the cache of X02s was a definite risk, the men, and women were all very uneasy, all worrying about being brought to another territory . But I assured them that only the AI personnel shall be deployed for now . I guess they seem to know the word 'FEAR' after all . I honestly didn't expect them to have that, human disadvantage . I feel like that disadvantage may affect their service performances as human beings . . .**

**But to top it off with good news, we successfully obtained a total amount of 35 X02 suits of power armor transported, via vertibirds, shipped metal cargo containers .**

**The best news, was the quick mass production of the X02s, I gotta hand it to the science, and engineering staffs . Now we finally have human personnel issued with the X02 prototype as their very own standard service power armors .**

**Now . . . The bad news . . . The New California Republic indeed had their attention on us . Now why am I not surprised . . .**

**Our AI pilots reported sightings of rusted, worn out vertibirds with the NCR insignia tailing them all the way and until they each the edge of the California border . To make it worse, they even followed to the Poseidon Oil Rig only a few days afterwards . The supposed troops to be stationed there became an amount of battalion securing the now fortified Oil Rig instead, just in case .**

**And on my last day on the airbase back at the Commonwealth, the communications officer sent an online radio frequency via private Enclave communications signal . Stating that nine NCR vertibirds were given permission to land on the Oil Rig as a Colonel of the NCR requested to speak to whoever is in charge on the drilling platform. Rather, demanded than requested, said Colonel was demanding the battalion there to surrender the Oil Rig as new 'PROPERTY' of the NCR . If I only happened to be there, I would've personally thrown that bitch off the Oil Rig .**

**Now, as said from the Oil Rig, they were given a whole month, this whole September, to leave with nothing but their vertibirds to transport to New California . I was told about the last part that our reclaimed Enclave property would automatically belong to the NCR. And MY soldiers to be forced integrated into the NCR or shall be executed . Oh, how my loyal soldiers personally accepted execution instead . . . But they need nothing to worry of anymore, as now that I am here in New California. 5 days in, I had already finished deploying out strategic points .**

**And thanks to our science, and engineering staffs for inventing and issuing us with our very own portable radio satellites, the Enclave's Outcast had been successfully, and silently clearing and disposing off NCR troops as detected from outpost by outpost . Fortunately, based on my calculations, shall the continual success of the Enclave's Outcast presses further on - Not to mention, the Outcast Division receiving impressive numbers of freshly graduated Outcast recruits from the Commonwealth - within the approximate of 10 days, we will soon surround Mexico . And once we corner those that are on the border like mole rats, our missiles on standby and locked on Mexico shall be the small statement to give if Colonel Moore proceeds on what she plans to do with the Poseidon Oil Rig . Let's hope to see if she can stomach to sacrifice the lives of her own people if she still proceeds on threatening to try to get the Oil Rig . And for threatening my soldiers, this is what they get . Fuck the NCR .**

**Yet. This is not the whole thing that I can do . This is just an example, as an act of keeping my soldiers under MY protection safe . And shall the NCR dare threaten my army or any of my soldiers ever again, AND especially try to demand the Oil Rig be surrendered. . .**

**I will NOT think twice in annihilating the NCR . . .**

***To add the most private part on all this, my men back at the Commonwealth . . . As the status reports kept on going, the reports of my men back home had seemed too rather . . . Become more eco-friendly to all civilians than before .***

**Should I be worried . . . ?**

* * *

"Commander."

Just in time as she finished saving her entry, Amanda turned her head to see an AI unit just outside the tent greeting her with a quick salute.

Amanda stood up and gave a small nod as she walked up to the AI.

"At ease."

"Status report, Ma'am. Our asset has returned from the Mojave."

Amanda gave a crisp nod before dismissing the AI, and there came approaching was the very individual wearing a coat and hat that she had long considered person.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_Arranging the making of battalion she's prepared for departure to New California for just three days._

_Standing on a large glassed-screen table, Amanda's green eyes faced down the entire map of the Wasteland of the old America. Marking locations and areas to take up military strategic positions once their arrival to California, Amanda was threatened by the news her communications officer had sent, regarding the NCR threatening to claim the Oil Rig, and to force integrate her battalion stationed there._

_It was ever since they made the Oil Rig fully operational again, under the Commonwealth Enclave's name, Amanda began receiving reports of NCR vertibirds routinely flying off the California border and to the pacific, she had come to the conclusion on taking action. Not only her Oil Rig was at stake and the Enclave's most prized treasure yet. But the lives of her soldiers who had willing to choose death if they refuse to surrender the Oil Rig, their tech and weaponry before integrating to the NCR. Amanda figured at first that she had to give at least some last chances for the NCR to turn back from what they're trying to do, until she received a call from the Oil Rig, reporting that the NCR had brought its own Colonel, giving them a month to leave the Oil Rig with nothing but vertibirds to fly over and integrate into the NCR._

_"Commander."_

_Hearing a human personnel in full suit of X02 power armor, Amanda turned her head and responded._

_"At ease."_

_The soldier nodded and stepped in and responded._

_"We have a trespasser outside at the main entrance, wishing to speak to you. Our guards are on standby. Orders, ma'am?"_

_Amanda raised a brow. Her head slightly tilted to her side, but her stone-cold face staying visibly the same ever since she left Sanctuary._

_"Did they stated their business?"_

_She finally questioned simply._

_"He says his name's Nick Valentine and says he knows you, ma'am."_

_Amanda frowned for a moment, but then forced a nod with a simple reply._

_"Let him through. But tell the guards to have two personnel escorting him on the way here."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_Gaining a quick salute and dismissing the soldier, Amanda gritted her teeth. She didn't want to have anything to do with anyone outside the Enclave, let alone have contact at least._

_But after a short while, Amanda saw the very synth detective being escorted by a pair of AI X01s._

_"You may return to your posts now. I'll take it from here."_

_Amanda simply said, and with the AIs dismissed, she turned to Nick who was looking around the wide, clean room filled with advanced computers is both disbelief, and grim. But finally seeing him looking at her, Amanda firmly folded her arms on her chest and began._

_"Let me guess. You insisted tracking me here. Told everyone you'll find me and bring me back to them, or you'll have them bringing me back?"_

_She met a frown on Nick's face before a hardened response._

_"They're worried, Amanda. Codsworth's worried. Hell, Piper's worried. But no. I came here alone, and nobody knows where I went. Had to close the agency for a while just in case if I wouldn't come back yet."_

_"So that's it? That's why you're here?"_

_Amanda bitterly questioned._

_"Not, quite."_

_Amanda frowned even bitterly with her folded arms firming on her chest._

_"You're wasting my time, Nick."_

_"Augh... Alright. Alright, alright. I'll make it worth your while, seeing you're 'busy' now, I'll make it quick."_

_She watched as Nick paused shortly with an obviously frustrated sigh before continuing._

_"No one will clearly understand you, with **this** you're doing, Amanda. At least for now when the situation is complicated. I think. They won't understand when their thoughts are blinded by fear. People, after all are afraid of something that they don't understand, or can't understand, so, you can't really blame them if they're afraid of what they don't understand that you're doing. And that's where I go in."_

_Amanda raised a brow. Her narrowing eyes clearly focusing on Nick's._

_"I'm here to help you, Amanda. No one would care if a synth is under the Enclave's roof, helping its Commander, so long it's not the people that trust that synth, and it's better off to leave an excuse to keep them off the trail."_

_Amanda huffed before rolling her eyes._

_"I don't need your help, Nick. If you ever think, so, not a chance."_

_"Look, Amanda. You need help. Serious help. And I'm here, willing to help you just to understand the main source of reason for all this and why you're doing this."_

_Amanda gave a challenging expression on her cold face._

_"Bad just how would you do **that**?"_

_Amanda watched the synth detective frowning and sighing in defeat._

_"How would you like to have an asset under your command? That enough as a start to prove that I'm actually willing to help?"_

_Amanda took a long moment in silence on thinking. Perhaps. But she isn't that stupid._

_"And what can you offer?"_

_She saw Nick flinching back in surprise by her question. And his plastic face clearly showed he was insulted but that stupid determination look of his didn't wear off still. Amanda disliked that._

_"So this is how it goes, huh? Alright then... I can offer you my skill on getting information. Any sort of information that you need, or want, by infiltrating any place. At any time, and at anywhere. Just give me name of the person of interest, their location, and then you leave it to me."_

_Amanda saw Nick's face quickly then changed into a look of disgrace and guilt. But his yellow glowing eyes remained determined to prove himself that he's willing to 'help' her._

_Amanda bitterly frowned. She knew, it was hitting again. Her weak side was attacking her strong-willed side. She felt pity for this synth. And Amanda hated that._

_"You don't need to do this. I want this only between me and the Enclave now."_

_"But you will need an asset. Secretly working under your name. Perhaps, an espionage investigator with the longest privates investigative experience. At least I know I am, seeing I'm clearly based off a pre-war cop."_

_"God dammit, Nick... Why do you have to be this pushy!? You're being like Piper!"_

_"Piper cares for you, Amanda... She really-"_

_"I have enough of this bullshit, Nick. Get. To. The. POINT!"_

_Her furious end on her sentence. Now, the room in silence, Amanda only remained furiously quiet. But hearing Nick sighing deep, she watched as the synth detective gave one, silenced response._

_"I want to help you. Amanda... Even if... Augh... Even if it means... Joining you... I'll do it. Just... Let me help you..."_

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

Seeing the synth detective approaching, Amanda gave a small greeting nod.

"And how was your trip to the Mojave?"

She began, and seeing Nick slowly sighing, she got a response.

"I managed to get pass their soldiers. Seeing these people don't know about the Institute and the existence of Synths, they're easy to get ruled out. However, they have securetrons and soldiers on standby. Every corner, on their main headquarters is odd the limits unless you're one of the NCR. But there's easy way to get most of its soldiers out all at once, or let's say getting most out of their fortified base. The Hoover Dam is their main weak spot. Seeing that most of their soldiers are crammed on their base, their prized treasure being the water on the Hoover Dam is less secured."

Amanda was pleased about the news, but before she could even say a thing, Nick continued.

"There're thousands of them, Amanda. All cramped on their main nest. And to get the most valuable information about everyone here... It's that everyone is not doing so well. Nobody's thriving that good, as most of the resources goes to the NCR due to their expanding numbers, and because of it, people here had been getting left behind forgotten. As most of the resources, food, water, and even the currency they rightfully earn from hard work kept going to the NCR as tax. But I think they're overpricing their tax paying for the people in Mojave to fund for the NCR's needs."

Amanda raised a brow.

"Are you saying that..."

"If you think of it? Yes, Amanda. The NCR aren't doing well in the image as the California's backbone army the more they expand their numbers in their army, the faster their resources run dry. I can say they're still lucky that the water on the Dam doesn't run out, but that's not going to feed the people here forever. Their crops and even their currency had been automatically claimed by the NCR for their army. Leaving the people with whatever leftovers are there. We can safely say that in probably over the next decade or so, everyone here will be famine."

Amanda took a long moment in thought. If the NCR wasn't doing so well, the resources mostly goes to their army, and even the funding, that means not everyone in the Mojave, perhaps even in New California is no longer favored by the NCR's continually expanding army. Which gives her even more reason to terminate the faction. But, Amanda didn't want to do that just because she felt bad for the people getting robbed of their rightfully owned resources. She's here to keep her Enclave save, and her Oil Rig. So why was she feeling terrible for the people, when this wasn't even her territory? Amanda bitterly frowned. She hated that.

"Amanda. For once... I agree on the Enclave. But only _once _by knowing that good people here aren't thriving well. Hell, I'd still say the Commonwealth is thriving better than here. I'll agree on a conflict with the NCR, but, if our conflict with them is justified. I'll fully support you."

"There's no justice Nick. I'm here because they wanted to force integrate my soldiers to their army, and as well as talking my Oil Rig. I'm here to show these NCR fucks that they don't fuck with the Enclave."

Amanda watched was Nick only sighed.

"You want to help those people. Nick. I can see it on your face."

She simply said, seeing a small frown on Nick's face, she got a response.

"I do. But seeing there's nothing I can do..."

Amanda frowned by his incomplete response.

"You should know that I don't promise, Nick. And I can't guarantee to spare people not involved with the NCR. But... We'll just have seen, Nick."

Silence, Amanda wasn't pleased to talk about the people of Mojave. Amanda knew that her main objective was the NCR. Securing a location and use it as leverage to control the situation, changing the tide on her favor.

So focusing on Nick once more, Amanda cleared her throat and began.

"I've been getting rumors that they stopped trade caravans. Is it true?"

She simply asked and got a slow nod in reply from Nick.

"Some caravans obeyed the order, but others didn't. Heard one actually is still pacing in and out of Freeside. A couple of guys, perhaps, group, calling themselves the Kings arranging supply trades secretly, thought I doubt that'll last long. Because from what I've gathered, the NCR has been advancing their numbers out of the Mojave and had been focused getting those numbers flying on their vertibirds to the Commonwealth."

Amanda closed her eyes. Her teeth gritting with a bitter frown.

"What else about that?"

"Well, according to the locals on Mojave, words has been passing around that the NCR is attempting to make a peace talk to the people of the Commonwealth. Mainly those on the Commonwealth Provisional Government, or CPG for short. Only thing is, the CPG collapsed just a few years back. And with no one keeping the Commonwealth in line, the NCR wouldn't need any peace talks with anyone else back there, since, their main priority than most is their greed to expand their army, and ignoring the fact that their resources here are running dry because of their continual expanding. Maybe I'm wrong, but maybe not. But one thing is for sure, Amanda. That General Ward, the leader of that old USAF of his ain't enough. Even with all powers of the factions on the Commonwealth combined against thousands of numbers on the NCR. Trust me. No one in the Commonwealth would be stupid enough to fight a cause with thousands of soldiers serving under it. Well, none besides the Minutemen of course. But they're not enough. Even though their weapons are just as similar to the NCR weaponry - Not counting differences of Minutemen laser musket to NCR bolt action rifles - what they'd really need, is a competent leader for them, with excelling military strategic skills."

Amanda only huffed before giving a simple reply.

"If both USAF and the Minutemen can work together, I don't see why not defend the Commonwealth themselves. But that's up to them, because it's not our objective. Our objective, is to hold the life of the people on the Mexico by their necks. Our Intel reports says that 85% percent of the populace there are civilians. While most of their defenses focused on the Hoover Dam on Colorado Springs, their numbers of soldiers are focused on the Mojave. And that's a perfect weak spot, Nick. They've divided themselves, and by that... We will pick them off one by one until we're down to the last NCR base standing."

"Dammit, Amanda. This isn't how it should happen. I'd agree on fighting the NCR but not to use the lives of the innocent here as leverage on the matter!"

"I gave you a heads up, Nick. And told you no promises. No guarantees. You know me fully well now then everyone back on the Commonwealth does, Nick. Once I made up my mind on something, I never turn back."

"Augh... Then how would you like this to proceed, _Commander_?"

Amanda wore a satisfied smirk on her face before giving a simple reply.

"Simply as said: You'll be briefed by Captain Chuck, and you'll be working with the Outcast on getting the Freeside under our grasps. But don't kill the people there. You're there to talk my mean _you're_ I mean you, Nick. Use your, persuasive tone to get the people there to stay in doors. We're putting Freeside on lockdown, and they wouldn't want to see the end of the calm before the storm. But just in case if you're met with any hostility there, lethal force is authorized."

And with that Amanda earned a nod from Nick before a dressing him to report to Chuck. Part of Amanda felt bad for getting the synth detective. But she wasn't blaming herself, seeing Nick was trying to understand her schemes for the Enclave. It was Nick's choice. And she was just treating him fair for her loyal service men and women.

But turning to back to her tent to grab her coat, Amanda begets proceed to a bigger tent, as used as the command center.

Upon entering, Amanda was quickly approached by a soldier on X02 with a quick salute.

"Ma'am."

Amanda slightly nodded.

"At ease, soldier."

"Our monthly supplies had arrived, and before our delivery convoys left back for the Commonwealth, we've received a message from the airbase, reporting of a discovered chance of mini atomic nukes, our science and engineering staff had already looked onto the nukes, and are currently working on reproducing more to add to our firepower, and an amount of it shall be delivered to us once done. On a side note, Patriot has sent along a very special package as Commanding Officer only issued power armor blueprints. Our engineering staff here are currently looking into the blueprints, said it's some sort of early prototype of power before the Great War."

Amanda gave nod and simply replied.

"I'll look into it later, for now I need to know the status of our progress."

"Aside from our Outcast operations, our progress to surround the Mojave undetected are now 35%. Unfortunately... We will have to deal with a little hardship on a bit of a personal issue."

Amanda raised a brow.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Our AIs had encountered a number of an organized powered armored group with seemingly suspicious weaponry and power armor. Now to begin with, after clearing off a small NCR checkpoint they came across, our AIs were quickly caught on a short firefight, but the assailants resolved into a tactical retreat afterward. No casualties in our AIs, but reported Enclave issued weaponry were equipped by the assailants. The first generation Enclave power armor and weaponry. They've also been seen retrieving wounded NCR personnel after their small encounter, Commander."

Amanda knew she'd come to this moment on thinking about deserters. They were _supposed_ to follow their protocol to regroup and join in the Commonwealth. But as their airbase got more and more remnants, even those in hiding on Alaska and the annexed Canada, Amanda was expecting to see Enclave remnants on the California region. But she _never _expected them to be under the NCR. But seeing it's due to the force in integration, Amanda mentally cursed as she visibly frowned but trying to keep her temper in control, she then gave a reply in cold tone.

"Not to worry. They aren't labeled as deserters. Though, as integrated soldiers on the NCR, they shall be considered as traitors to the Enclave and will be dealt with accordingly."

She meant it. And as she just thought of it, her head was only getting hot, as hot as the damn temperature in this party of the wasteland.

"Ma'am, we've also got a message from the airbase, saying more troops would soon be deployed by Patriot."

"Good. The more troops we get out here... The more we can easily cover NCR ground once the Outcast dealt with every nearing outpost they come nearby. Then, we can start showing these NCR fucks that they picked the wrong fight."

After that Amanda left the rent and walked over to a larger one as used by their engineering staff.

Upon entering, she was met with various AIs all lined up, and waiting for repair, but over at the far back, Amanda saw a strange power armor on a single station, a few engineers currently busying themselves on tooling over the parts as the legs on the frame was still not planted with the plating. On a table nearby was a faceless helmet with a single red-lined visor.

Stepping a bit close, Amanda only watched for a bit until one of the staffs immediately noticed her.

"Oh, Commander! Something we can help you with, ma'am?"

Amanda simply shook her head and responded.

"Not at all. But I was told that a power armor blueprint was recovered from an old military bunker at the Commonwealth along with mini atomic nukes."

"Yes, ma'am. A very ancient power armor blueprint that was not engineered before the battle of Anchorage. Based off the Intel given by Patriot, ma'am."

Amanda gave a slow nod, her eyes curiously eyeing the strange power armor. The upper torso was fully down, almost made her think that it was given a Tesla modification as Tesla pipes were implanted on the shoulder plates, the figure itself was also different.

"Hmm... What's the name is the power armor?:

"Patriot didn't say any name, ma'am. But based off what he said, this was supposed to be the power armor to be deployed in Alaska, but was forgotten after the quick invention of the T-51b for the US military."

Amanda was quiet for a moment as she only stared at the power armor in curiosity.

"We've also decided that we will only build one for your personal use. Seeing you're also going out to the field work when the siege on Mojave begins, it would be a perfect opportunity for you to be wearing a different power armor as Commander. Much unique that most of the service power armors."

"Alright. But I'll need to take a look at the blueprints later. That is quite... An interesting power armor design..."

"It sure is, ma'am. Although, it's a nameless one, sadly. But will be ready for use tomorrow I assure you, Commander."

"Very well. I'll have it for field rest myself when it's ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

Amanda took one final good look at the helmet on the table before finally deciding to exit the tent but not before stopping shortly and turning her head over to her shoulder.

"Be sure to add the insignia on the chest piece. And I may have the perfect name for that power armor."

"Yes, Commander. And what would the name be?"

"Liberty Power Armor."

And with that Amanda left the tent and decided to head back to her office. As much as she hated the heat on this land, she wouldn't deny that she cannot wait to see faces of the NCR once their expanded forces are all wiped out. And on a side note, she had another string to pull once, it happens. Amanda smirked as she walked. Knowing that the ego of the large faction would be their downfall, and she would make use of that ego of theirs to manipulate the tide of the conflict the NCR wished to be brought upon the Enclave, and themselves.

Although, she never plans to spare a single life in California. She could only imagine how Nick would react once a string is pulled upon the NCR. Amanda was craving to see it fall apart. One way or another.

For the Enclave.

* * *

**We are still far to the destination of this story. For now, I figured releasing this for a little sample of what's going to happen as a part of the opening act, so hopefully you all enjoyed it. Next chapter on now on the works, should be up within the next 3 or 4 days, depending on the chapter length creation.**

**Thank you all for reading and hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ripntear **


	16. Preparation

**Chapter 16 is here everyone, now don't shiver just yet okay? We are still in the opening act. Please just excuse Amanda's crazy lust for NCR blood.**

_**A President once said -'Mankind must put an end to war - or war will put an end to makind'**_

_**Theoretically in this case, it's Mankind that put an end to Mankind. **_

_**Ironic isn't it?**_

* * *

_**Song used **_

_**"Always Running" By Malukah **_

* * *

_-Preparation-_

Wiping her lip with her thumb, it had been her seventh water for today. But the thirst wasn't satiated, and Amanda had been staying at best as she could to remain calm from getting her hot headed self taking over her again just by the simple heat temperature.

Walking out of her personal tent, her steps went silently tracing the dusty surface to find herself wandering around, inspecting, checking, and even observing. She couldn't help noticing the human personnel seeing her slightly feeling uneasy, and some even shifting uncomfortably. But no direct eye contacts from one side the AIs mindlessly just nodding at her as she passed by. Despite the fact that her athletic build under her dark clothing, she was still tall for a woman herself. But Amanda seemed to have forgotten that she was a woman. A wife and even mother. She cursed. She had already been distracted from her original goal, but all the reformation of the Enclave was a part of her plans, but this that the NCR brought upon either regions on the wasteland, she knew Nate and Shaun would have to wait. Amanda mentally found herself chuckling at the thought. Disposing off those gets in her way to achieve what she wanted. That's what she was doing. At least she still thinks it is.

Perhaps, she's the only one that was dealing with the hot temperature, despite it was after sundown, heat was her problem, except these soldiers feeling her cold presence. She wasn't that cruel. Or, is she? Amanda couldn't tell anymore. Even when remembered at times that she was once a married mother. Now, it was just a body of a woman with a cold hatred on everything that stood alive in the wasteland in the blames for losing her family. At least she knows who are those to kill, and who are those to pity as the weak to be even spared. But, she was now struggling to keep her sanity in control. And it's only a matter of time now...

But deep down, she wasn't afraid anymore to even lose her sanity. Was she still even human?

As she stopped on her tracks, Amanda stood and watched as soldiers, and even vertibirds alike kept moving on their duties. This was a perfect sight. Those previous Enclave leaders can never reach her now, and can never achieve something like this. Being incompetent fools they are after all, as all this was now under her name and control. Figuring, if she was only around those times during the reign of those passed leaders, she might've as well overthrown them all off the ranks and turn the pact on her favor. But seeing she has every control now, Amanda just had to deal with traitors.

On the other end was the Commonwealth. She knew she shouldn't care. But why worry indeed when there's both the USAF and the Minutemen there? Amanda folded her arms with a bitter frown. She didn't care, and that's it. But the more she tried to ignore it, the more it bothers her. Much like the more she tries to set aside her revenge for Nate bothers her. Guess that's why she had proxy leaders. To deal with those bullshit she has no time dealing with.

Walking on the way back to her tent, Amanda was just about to settle down on a cot to sleep, but the thought of making an entry, she sat down in front of her terminal and began making another entry before calling it a long day.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**\- WELCOME TO THE ENCLAVE -**

**:::Officer's Personal Logs:::**

**:::LOG 3: No Mercy No Glory:::**

**Date : September 6**

**Year : 2287**

**I'm starting to feel a lot. more conflicted about the thought of helping and killing. Why should I care? This isn't about anyone, this isn't about ME . It's about reforming the Enclave while I slowly progress my full agenda. But with these people bringing up complications on the matter is for sure bothering me . Their problems are NOT my problems . So why not deal with it, themselves ? Should I be reminded of lives at stake out there or on anywhere ? I don't give a fuck .**

***This isn't going to end if I'll let it happen longer . Annihilation is the solution to keep the Enclave safe and the Oil Rig . Perhaps, a 2nd Great War would be optional if this doesn't work . . .**

**Hmm . . . To think of it . That Intel report six hours ago regarding three missile silos . . . Perhaps I may as well add it in to the firepower . An excuse just to venture out to the lush wilds of whatever wasteland is there on the west, and gather more information about the original Enclave bunker . But first things first . The objective on the NCR comes first priority . And once it's accomplished . . .**

**The Enclave can go country roads . . .***

* * *

The next day was a quick routine for Amanda as she began focusing again on monitoring, checking and getting information and of course, waiting for Nick's arrival for a report on Freeside.

After a short while of checking up on the command center, Amanda was approached by an AI with a quick salute.

"Commander."

Amanda gave a small nod.

"At ease."

"Your acquaintance is requested at the workshop tent for power armor resting."

Amanda raised a brow, but shortly afterwards gave a small nod.

"I'll head right on."

Dismissing the AI, Amanda made her way to the tent where she was met by the engineering staff, looks of nostalgia wore on their faces by the time she entered.

"Commander."

Hearing all said in unison with a salute, And a gave a small nod, then her eyes averting at the oddly liking power armor, her bore raising again, Amanda began.

"Remarkable design. Very impressive."

She simply said as she slowly approached the power armor while observing the entire suit. Dark gray painted in matte, the Enclave insignia on the right chest piece, and a tank of Commander on its left, it's helmet being attached made her to stare at the only single-lined visor.

_'This is one masterpiece alright... Very elegant...'_

Amanda mentally thought with a mental grin, so very satisfied at the appearance, the bulky upper torso, legs and the murderous, charismatic gray paint job. Not to mention, the Enclave's insignia, and her Commander rank on the chest piece. She felt smiling to see the final design and structure in the suit of power armor turned out.

"The Liberty power armor is ready for field test, Ma'am."

Hearing one of the engineers say, Amanda gave satisfied nod, but then replied after turning her attention at the engineers.

"I'll have it for testing soon. So if you have any adjustments, or any modifications you may add it up while I finish on my current schedule."

"Yes, Commander!"

Amanda gave a satisfied nod after all replied in unison before finally stepping out of the tent with her hands on her back, Amanda watched the sight of AIs and human personnel alone already preparing, arranging, and even sticking munitions, her eyes satisfyingly averted at the stash of mini nukes visibly stacked on crates while being carried to their munitions tent. The beautiful amount of mini nukes to watch raining hell she figured.

_'Another beautiful day in the Enclave.'_

She proudly said mentally as she saw various crates stocked with multiple Fat Man being carried in, she finally wore a smile. Oh, how she wished Nate was here with her. But just how would her husband be reacting to all this? She was doing it perfectly. The Enclave's finally functioning the way it _should _be. As the best military force in the wasteland. One that no one should ever attempt to challenge. The force to be feared, to be respected, and to be obeyed. The rightful owner of the word 'Control' as the last remnants of the old corrupted pre-war US Government. But she doesn't plan following those incompetent fools. She was above better than them to lead the Enclave.

She knew she was right herself as she wasn't following those patriotic vibe. The Enclave is better off without the Stars, and Stripes banning all over the wasteland. Though, she hated communism, but she didn't like embracing patriotism either. It is, indeed one of the reasons why America became egotistic with greed before the days of the Resource War even occurred.

Amanda knew, that this new Enclave now originating from the Boston Commonwealth was the most successful chapter. But she's not stopping yet. She had a much, and even _better _vision for the Enclave. And should she ever encounter previous chapter remnants, especially any previous, former commanding officers, Amanda's order would stand permanently. She was smart enough to have planned ahead. To execute the previous Enclave. The order to regroup to the Commonwealth, and to rejoin the Enclave was now over, as not only the New California chapter ignored the message. There were indeed some who did as well as for some unexplained reason just recently. Hell, even some on Alabama and Mississippi had Enclave online frequencies were detected from the airbase back at Boston. But it was too late, and It's time to close the doors from the hopes of regaining old faces to join the 'good' side, in her vision. Those previous faces are one fewer obstacle needed to be dealt with once she made sure they all end up on the ground with holes between their eyes, and while she's got her sights on the NCR, Amanda's first targets of traitors is the New California Enclave chapter as first on the list, to hunt down those remnants originating from Las Vegas, before proceeding to liberate an ancient Enclave camp slash facility. Navarro.

The previous Enclave generations would choke on their 'God bless the Enclave. God bless America' propaganda, as Amanda will not plan to include those disgrace to the uniform former ancestors of her glorious Enclave today. Amanda mentally chuckled as only one, beautifully, perfect statement flashed on her mind.

_'God bless the Enclave. And nothing else.'_

Walking around for a bit more, Amanda was suddenly interrupted by the voice of her asset immediately approaching her.

"Amanda!"

Lazily turning around, Amanda saw Nick with a relieved expression on his face as he finally stopped.

"Good news. The folks on Freeside are standing down. Chuck had to stay behind with a team of Outcast to set the defenses there. Should we get some of our people going?"

Amanda simply raised a hand in decline.

"Patience, Nick. We will get there. You want us to play the good people, right?"

She met a frown from Nick, Amanda found it slightly amusing in her own way, but then snorted before giving a reply.

"We will play 'We're here to help' so, we don't cause a mass panic. But do keep in mind... We will _not _tolerate the people on Mexico. I want. Their necks. On our hands."

She simply finished with a venomous end. She swore she noticed the synth detective now feeling uneasy, but somewhat remaining calm, she got a calm response despite his visible frown.

"Well, I'm glad... Unless you're bluffing..."

Amanda bitterly frowned at him and firmly folded her arms on her chest.

"Are we arguing again, Nick? We've been doing this since day 1 here in New California."

"I have a justified reason, Amanda. You _know_ that."

Deciding to walk on her own, she frowned as Nick also walked with her. This stubborn detective always reasons with her. If Piper didn't happen to be here with her pushiness, it's Nick instead with his reasoning. Amanda hated that.

"And don't get me started with all the violence you commenced here on the California land. I've been told of an Intel report about the NCR kill count. Are you _serious_, Amanda? A kill count? Is this some kind of experiment to you, or a game?"

Amanda glared at him. But she was just glad that her temper limited her on only arguing with the synth detective. Even though she disliked herself for the limitation.

"I don't see anything wrong in being a god. Just a bunch of muties to me. Why do you care?"

She sternly replied, but earned a short glare.

"I _care_ because of the unarmed civilians."

Amanda pinched the bridge of her nose with her teeth gritting.

"Did you intended to report to me or you just wanted to argue again?"

She glared at him even more, but seeing Nick remaining as he is as he glared back, Amanda got a hardened reply.

"I want those civilians safe _and_ sound away from the conflict we have with the NCR. I'm here to help you, and you can say that, but I have my own decisions too, Amanda. And I want to help those people."

"Who even told you I was _controlling_ you, hm? I brought you here because you wanted to be an asset."

"But I ddidn't said I approve of innocent bloodshed-"

"I've heard enough, and if you want to keep them safe. They're _your_ responsibility. So long as they're out of the way."

She bitterly replied as she walked, but as Nick still walked with her to continue their argument, she got another response.

"Piper will not approve of thi-"

Amanda immediately glared at him as she walked with him.

"The Enclave is where my fondness will ever lie, Nick. Not to some pushy woman of the press."

"You can't blame her. I know how she cares for you, but you really can't blame Piper for caring about you that way. And don't forget your last and most loyal family member, Codsworth. And your house pet, Dogmeat and your resident super mutant, Strong. You have a family back home, it's not only about Piper."

"God dammit, Nick... I. Am. Not. In. The. Mood..."

Her hissing, venomous response finally ended their argument.

After seeing the synth detective now longer about to speak, Amanda mentally sighed in relief with a visible frown.

"At last it's over. I'm heading off."

Amanda simply said before finally turning away from Nick.

"And just where do you think you're going off to? Someone has to keep an eye on everyone here."

Amanda grumbled before turning her head over to her shoulder with a glare at Nick who suddenly interrupted.

"I'll be back..."

She finished bitterly, and ignoring Nick's frown on his face, Amanda simply turned away and finally walked away leaving a grumbling synth detective.

After some time of getting herself a plasma pistol, and her new power armor for a field test, Amanda walked out of the large tent now in full suit of the Liberty power armor.

The inside of the suit was much more comfortable that the T-60 and T-45 as she's worked those, but what pleased her the lost was the complexity of the suit itself as she simply walked with some flexibility on the limb parts than previous suits she'd worn before.

Figuring to stop by on their weapons tent, she issued herself one of the laser miniguns and walked out heavily armed. But walking over to one of the vertibirds ready for departure, Amanda noticed Nick just simply watching everyone else mindlessly. His plastic face clearly showing he's feeling out of place on her cause. She couldn't blame him, but she wasn't blaming herself either, as it's Nick's decision to help her. In fact, she didn't even felt anything at all when speaking of innocent lives, other that hate, anger, and her craving to kill.

Turning her head to the pilot as the vertibird began to obeying above, Amanda began.

"Heading over to the Dam?"

"Yes, Ma'am! Scouting ahead and to study their defenses from above!"

"Good. But I need you to drop me 40 meters from Mojave, 20 feet above ground."

"Yes, Commander!"

Amanda gave a small satisfied nod, she would look forward for this field testing. To think of thousands of soldiers to see person, it was a perfect time to do a one-man patrol herself. Like hell, she'd care if they could see the Enclave insignia.

After a while of flight, Amanda jumped off the vertibird 20 feet above the ground, and successfully dropped with a shockwave.

Now standing tall as she faced what's in front of her, Amanda's narrowed eyes only focused on the dusty path in her sight before setting foot onto her desired target for field testing her new power armor.

Not long, less than ten minutes, Amanda managed to get past the main entry, but deciding to get further in, she stole a torn rag from one of the small stands and began covering her power armor for some little disguise. She isn't going to just test it somewhere else.

Passing by a small group of what appeared to be simple wastelanders, Amanda stopped and stared for a long moment. She watched a man, woman who was carrying a little girl. She wondered, how would've her life had been if the bombs never dropped. How life would've been if both Nate and Shaun were still with her. Then again, her she was. Under a power armor, with a laser minigun while simply getting pass the guards. It wasn't fair. No. Life wasn't fair. Not only life is what she blamed it for. The wasteland.

Not a split-second, her vision spot went dark.

"OH GOD!"

"DADA!"

Amanda was then brought back to reality before seeing her metal hand tightly gripping the man's head who was now screaming in fear. His wife and daughter screaming for help.

"DROP HIM! NOW!"

She heard one of the guards. Then came the guns all cocked and locked.

Amanda slowly turned her head at the sight of an abundance of guards all aiming wooden rifles at her. Pathetic she thought.

Simply removing the torn cloth off her power armor, Amanda slammed the man onto the woman who closely held her child. She didn't care who was bleeding, who was screaming or who would be dying as she decided to grab the child only to be shot at the back of her armor. Bit a rifle bullet wouldn't do anything. And with all the thick layered metal in each plating? No flesh can withstand her soldiers metal lusting for blood.

Amanda dropped the little girl on the ground, the cries of fear and pain as the girl kept crying, her mother and father quickly crawling to their child for her aid, Amanda now got what she wanted. Attention. Perhaps, this would satiate her thirst.

Without a word, she immediately pulled out her laser minigun and to see none of the NCR guards were not going to hesitate, she didn't found it surprising as rifles began opening fire at her. Amanda only chucked under her helmet, but stopped before stepping in front, and simply began firing her laser minigun at the amount of NCR soldiers in front of her.

Seeing some still shooting at her, the rest all began running for cover. She wasn't going to let any soul away that easily.

Firming her laser means killing everyone in sight, Amanda slowly began moving in further their main headquarters, and gunning down what seemingly dozens now, but it wasn't enough as she finally entered further their main base, what seemingly appears like some poorly formed camp ground. A perfect sight of vase space with NCR personnel.

"Take positions!"

"Surround-!"

Amanda began firing again, above ground, down below, on the tents, and even retreating retreating and retrieving wounded. She loved the fight of gunning down the wounded being retrieved away. But away she loved most was stomping her way on the bodies bleeding on the ground. Popping their head with her armored foot like balloons as she kept firing.

"I need an artillery over here- AAAAAARGHHH!"

Amanda simply began gunning down, and more and more. But she didn't stop, her vision finally going black and her sanity giving up trying to convince her to stop. But... She didn't want to stop. Instead, she kept going, firing on all the soldiers she came course. Those who even tried shooting at her with high caliber rifles didn't even scratch her Liberty power armor. She only returned fire by more and more lasers gunning down, amputating and slaughtering as many as she wanted. Until she finally began putting her laser minigun away and began charging towards the dozens of soldiers all slowly backing away while miserably firing at her with no damage done at all.

What was she doing? Amanda couldn't see. The visor on her Liberty helmet was smeared with blood. But she swore she could hear the loud pained and agonized screams. Gunfire. Desperate shouts for backup. And the sound she felt loving the most? The crunches of bones, the soft, squishing sounds and grinding on meat as she couldn't see anything at all anymore but hear and felt screams and limbs on her metallic hands being ripped apart.

Gunfire kept going, bullets kept bouncing, but nothing happened as she kept ripping.

Screams of what appears to be their last option to seeing her was all she kept hearing. But she just kept tearing.

Ripping off heads and limbs, and tearing through torsos as she kept moving forward. But arriving at the main center of the NCR headquarters, Amanda pulled out her laser minigun and began opening fire at the sight of soldiers rushing out all over the place trying to surround her, but none stood a chance. She only kept firing all over, gunning down each soldier, group by group.

She was getting surround slowly, but it didn't scare her, what made her worry at least was the sound of the vertibird nearing above her. She cursed as she met the sight of the Enclave vertibird flying by. She was still having fun. Not seeing her ride was here, Amanda mentally sighed with a bitter frown before dropping off a flare grenade as she continued gunning down countless moving bodies.

Oh, just how she loved the faces of these NCR fucks by the time her vertibird landed, four automated X01s came rushing out armed with plasma rifles and began shooting at many as soldiers trying to surround them, but as she was finally informed by one if the X01s to get on board, Amanda wore a bitter frown. Obviously not yet satisfied with the bloodshed she just did.

As she joined the X01s on board the vertibird, Amanda watched as two of her AIs began mounting the pair of miniguns mounted on both sides of the vertibird before firing down at the sound. Amanda was at least satisfied at the sight. Bit she wondered, how would Nick been reacting as she watched even civilians were now getting shot down but a large rain of led from the miniguns as the vertibird began flying away. She didn't felt bad. In fact, Amanda loved that.

"Commander, your armor is soaked in blood. Proceeding to the workshop tent for armor cleaning is advised."

Amanda heard one of the pilots said, so simply hopping off her power armor, Amanda wore a very pleasured look on her face to see her newly built power armor bless with blood. She found it all too elegant but as she was about to take a seat, she noticed the main walls and fences serving as the NCR's main front defense. Amanda noticed the mini nukes at the back of the vertibird, and a fat man. They haven't made exit off the NCR territory just yet. Her X01s were still able to shoot down locals, and mostly, NCR personnel down below. There's still some fun left.

First nuke. She pulled the trigger, and the sight of the mini nuke dropping and into the main walls, Amanda simply reloaded the fat man. Now, the NCR is vulnerable to any incoming attacks. They wanted war, they got one now.

For _Nate_.

Second nuke. Amanda aimed at the main larger area that seemed to serve as their town's square. She pulled the trigger. The nuke came dropping about the sight of the mini mushroom explosion was endearing. She wished she brought Nick to watch the beautiful sight.

For _Shaun_.

The loud sirens from all over the territory began. Amanda loaded the final mini nuke with a huff. No shit is stopping her. Seeing a large building, with NCR personnel rushing out with artillery, Amanda smirked and fired the last nuke. And there came another loud explosion, but a much bigger one. Amanda smirked as only one thought came to her mind.

_'No more munitions.'_

For the _Commonwealth_.

"They will run out of ammunition with what they have left, Commander. And with their wall destroyed, we will easily surround them."

Amanda only gave a simple nod with a satisfied expression on her face before giving one of the AIs the fat man.

"We've received a transmission from our outpost, Ma'am. Our forces in the Commonwealth are currently preparing for any incoming attacks."

And a suddenly heard another AI speak.

"They report the conflict was started due to demanding of technology and the existence of the Enclave in the Commonwealth, our rival would be none other but the Brotherhood of Steel. No casualties so far on our forces on the Commonwealth was reported, but the USAF was taking most of the damage. Our Intel reported General Ward and the USAF were helping the Commonwealth locals to defend. Diamond City is currently under siege as well as other larger settlements, Far Harbor is the safest possible for refuge, however, while the non-feral ghouls' resident, Goodneighbour has fallen from nonstop Brotherhood attacks and it's refugees were taken by the USAF for safe keeping, while most non feral decided to enlist to the Enclave. To add more about the news, most Super Mutants were killed off, and the only thing standing between the tension between the USAF and the Brotherhood of Steel are the non-feral ghouls. Which provides a stalemate. A good advantage for the USAF to use in their favor to rescue more civilians.

And finally, our forces back home are awaiting your order, Ma'am. Will we stand down or help our fellow servicemen, and women in the USAF?"

Amanda didn't replied. Even though that she will target the Brotherhood of Steel next after the NCR, why would she care for the USAF? Amanda figured, fuck the old US military. It's all about the Enclave that matters now. After all, they don't take the Enclave kindly as one of them, nothing more but a twisted, corrupted version of the pre-war military. But seeing the AI was still patiently waiting for her response, she folded her arms before a simple idea came to her mind.

"Leave it to Patriot. He's in charge of our Commonwealth division while in my absence... So, I honestly don't care who lives and who does in the USAF and the Brotherhood."

But just then the AI gave a nod in response, Amanda suddenly then added.

"The Railroad, however, is now under _our _rule. We would need to evacuate them to the bunker hill secured by our Outcast division, temporary relocation would be advised for our secret agents for their protection. They're our key personnel under the black ops' division for underground operations like the Outcast. They'll be very useful to get behind the lines and infiltrate for Brotherhood intelligence, so, they're safety comes first priority..."

"But we have another problem, Ma'am..."

Amanda raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"Colonel Moore has arrived to the Commonwealth three hours ago, with two thousand soldiers brought by their vertibirds non-stop. And our Intel reports says that our airbase was discovered by one of her assets called the Courier and now our main base of operations is currently preparing for an all out attack, Patriot was the one who sent the message. The current wall standing in between them and the NCR is the Minutemen. A man named Preston Garvey also found our airbase and proposed a temporary cease fire for our troops while the Minutemen has rallied their battalion and have already prepared their artillery against the NCR in case any attack finally breaks. The said Minuteman also mentioned he was wanting to help the Enclave in return of a huge favor he owes you, Commander. On a side note, we have good news. We've reached the approximate of over two thousand amounts of all current and active Enclave personnel, both from the Commonwealth and here in New California."

Amanda gave a satisfied nod. But despite the last news, she was quite interested to see where this conflict would go. She figured going neutral would be nice. Like a spectator audience watching a game of soccer. Two teams, consisted of the NCR and the Minutemen fighting was quite an interesting sight that she wished to watch like a big league to see which team would win. Amanda mentally chuckled. Though, it was fucked up to think of a war like a game, but it wasn't. Lives were now at stake, both from the Commonwealth _and _New California. And Amanda was the goddess sitting atop watching the small pawds on her big, fucked up game. She actually felt so alive being the goddess atop these cannon fodder. But either battle or not, she'll watch how the tide of this battle turns to whose favor. The USAF or the Brotherhood? The Minutemen or the NCR? A four way conflict, where the Enclave sits atop watching the fodder fight to the last breath.

As they finally arrived back at the outpost, told the AIs to bring have her power armor cleaned before deciding to proceed to the communications tent. Surprised slightly by little when she found Nick helping on keeping in touch with the airbase. Amanda almost felt bad for this synth. He was trying to 'help' her, and he was trying to help the innocent lives here in New California at the same time. The same people she wanted dead with the NCR, and now, he's trying to help the people and everyone back the Commonwealth. All at the same fucking time. This synth is not enough. If only Amanda could understand how he feels. But she wasn't like Nick. Not anymore, hell, despite the fact that her being human from flesh to bone, and Nick being all plastics and wires, Amanda knew she wouldn't be wrong to admit that Nick was obviously the most 'human' between the two of them. That trait Amanda had long turned her back away from. Being human.

"I see you're 'busy' there."

Amanda watched the synth detective quickly spun around but shortly frowned at her interrupting.

"Our home is about to get on the brink of war, Amanda. We need to help them."

Amanda simply yawned before simple approaching the synth.

"The USAF can deal with the Brotherhood for now. We'll go after them."

"It's about the Minutemen-"

"I know."

"Then why aren't we doing anything-"

"Because we're here in New California now."

Amanda earned another frown from Nick.

"But our home is in danger, Amanda. You need to see that truth of reality."

"Reality is nothing but misery, Nick. I'm sick of looking at the same bullshit it repeatedly shows me. So let them do what needs to be done. After all, they're growing their forces now."

"God dammit, Amanda. You don't get it, don't you? Diamond City is about to fall, Goodneighbor is gone, all sides on the Commonwealth are on a conflict and will end on a total war and will lose either from the Brotherhood or the NCR! We need to help our people!"

Amanda folded her arms.

"I thought you'd say that. Alright. But we will kill off _everyone_ here instead before we can go back to the Commonwealth."

"No! We need to separate the good folks that are here-!"

"You're being paranoid, Nick. You need to calm down."

"Now how am I supposed to calm down with all this going on? It's should be _you _that needs to calm down! Lives, thousands of lives are being played under a pulled string! Your string!"

"I love playing god. You should try it sometimes."

"Do I have to leave you in order for you to see anything that actually makes sense, Amanda?"

What does she have to lose if he does leave? Amanda didn't faze at the remark.

"No one's stopping you, Nick. But I appreciated everything that you've done for the Enclave during your short duration of time working here. You didn't done it for me, Nick. You did it _for_ the Enclave."

And a simply replied. But seeing Nick no longer responded, she only watched plainly as he sighed and lowered his head. And there, she got one, small response.

"I tried my best, Amanda. To show you how to be... Human... But I'm not saying I'm giving up either."

Amanda only watched as Nick finally left the tent, she knew what the synth had in mind. But she wasn't expecting anything else from him. She got what she needed now.

Turning her attention to the small mic on the radio, Amanda stood for a moment before finally speaking.

"This is Commander Amani. What is the status of our airbase?"

_"__Commander! This is Patriot! Our airbase is in stable condition. But our defenses are prepared, and our troops are waiting your orders, Ma'am! The asset of the NCR had been using everyone in the Commonwealth, trying to get information. I have already prepared a team of Outcast ready for deployment. Permission to hunt down the Courier?__"_

Amanda was silent for a moment. It wasn't because she doubt her second in command. But the idea of pursuing one of the valuable assets of the NCR, where's the fun in that?

So clearing her throat, Amanda began.

"Do what you must, Patriot. But keep the Courier alive. There's no fun in killing off valuable person's of interest when we can still have a bit if fun torturing them for the time being. As for Colonel Moore... Leave her to me. I have a surprise for that bitch for when she gets back here in New California."

_"__Commander, the only way they will leave the Commonwealth is if they have no other- Was that your plan the whole time, Commander? Have you... Well thought of this from before departing to New California?__"_

Amanda smirked and replied.

"A leader is useless without the smarts, Patriot. This is why we can easily hold lives in holding people by their necks."

_"__An intelligent move, Commander. I shall keep our troops prepared, shall the NCR dare to attack us, they would not manage to step through the fences from the landmines we've planted all over the airbase. As for the Minutemen, they are proving useful as the main cannon fodder and their temporary leader has successfully rallied out a battalion of the Minutemen. But it would seem that this is not our fight.__"_

"I do think so as well, Patriot. And while it's happening, keep an eye out on everyone there, and everything that's happening. Because I can't promise to return anytime soon. And _your_ orders would stand clear for everyone there in the airbase under my authority."

_"__Yes, Ma'am! But we have a complicated matter regarding the Brotherhood of Steel.__"_

Amanda bitterly frowned. She hated that.

"What about them, Patriot?"

_"They are currently demanding for our technology and to cease our existence as the Enclave in the Commonwealth. General Ward has taken action, and now the Commonwealth is currently in conflict between the USAF and the Brotherhood of Steel from DC. The east coast Brotherhood, however have been neutrally ignoring their DC division and had been keeping out of the way - A good sign - but shall we intervene?"_

"Now is not the right time, Patriot. We'll deal with them once I'm done here in New California. And I still have plenty of work to finish. So expect the communications from here to be non-active for the next upcoming days. I'm putting communication links to the airbase from here in offline for the whole duration of this month... It's fall and it shall be our reaping season to wipe out the people who opposed and destroyed the failure chapters of the Enclave. And you know where your part of all this will come in, Patriot. Make each life you think that deserves to fall like autumn leaf."

_"__Yes, Commander! The Brotherhood of Steel shall be annihilated with the NCR! God bless the Enclave!__"_

"And nothing else."

After the discussion, Amanda immediately ordered the have the communication link with the airbase to be offline. They're on their own for now, and she had a lot of work to get done regarding thousands of lives in New California. And Amanda was not looking for any forgiveness once she's dealt with the NCR. For her, it's only a matter of time when the Colonel returns, and once she does, Amanda would look forward to how the reaction would be to a sight of thousands of corpses in a vast pool of blood.

After getting out of the tent, Amanda was approached by human soldier.

"Our asset has departed to the Commonwealth by vertibird, Ma'am. He said the Commonwealth would need help, shall we send reinforcements to help?"

Amanda simply shook her head.

"No. Let the bloodshed begin. And while it does, we will make our own here with the thousands of lives. We will add blood in the water. But speaking of which..."

Amanda paused, a widening sinister grin began to plaster on her face.

"Status report in Colorado Springs?"

"Good news, Ma'am. We have learned that most of the defenses there are armed NCR personnel only, no turrets, and they're handful of securetrons are all scattered around the surrounding areas of the Hoover Dam."

Amanda gave a very satisfied nod.

"I think it would be a perfect opportunity to use those robots under our favor..."

Amanda snapped her fingers and grinned widely.

"Gather a team of Outcast and prepare our engineers. We're going to catch some metal fishes..."

"Yes, Commander!"

Perhaps she can skip a few days that make it ten to surround Mexico. Of course. Why would people remain there when their water runs out? They will go and attempt to get water themselves but only if they can. Amanda found the perfect, twisted chance start her plot in the New California. Only NCR blood would be harvested out of that Hoover Dam.

After three hours of preparing teams, both Enclave and Outcast teams were immediately deployed by vertibirds from two locations: Freeside and Colorado Springs. As slow as she proceed this, the more the painful it will impact the NCR right where it hurts.

Taking a walk just across the outpost, Amanda was quickly approached by Chuck.

"I've heard of what happened at the main NCR base, Commander. That was a huge risk. You should've at least had prepared a team to assist you if you planned terrorizing them."

Amanda simply waved a dismissing hand at the statement.

"Just a simple field test, nothing more. But even better... Their wall is destroyed. And their munitions cache all gone. They'll only depend now on their numbers."

"Their wall is gone? Well that's even better. Now we'll just have to find a way how to mop 'em all up..."

"Not to worry, Captain. Everything has a backup plan."

"Alright then. Anyway, I'm here to report that our teams stationed at Freeside finally located the rogue band integrated to the NCR. They're stationed not too far from the Hoover Dam. But there's a catch, Commander. There's a group trying to block out troops in, small group called Reilly's Rangers."

Amanda frowned as she folded her arms.

"Kill them."

She earned a surprised look from Chuck, despite not wearing a helmet, his eyes blinked a few times before finally giving a slow nod.

"Yes, Commander. But what of the caravans? A woman named Cass leading the one caravan still active is getting on our way for quite some time now in Freeside."

Amanda bitterly frowned. Does everyone in this land really has to get on the way?

"Kill everyone that poses a compromise to our operations, but those who are willing to surrender, imprison them instead, while most, being NCR involve... Do not spare one soul. I want them all dead."

She earned a nod and a quick salute before dismissing Chuck.

It's time to make a move.

Returning to her tent, Amanda sat down in front of her terminal and began typing another entry.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**\- WELCOME TO THE ENCLAVE -**

**:::Officer's Personal Logs:::**

**:::LOG 4: War. War is about to change:::**

**A four way conflict is currently at large in the Commonwealth. Powers of different factions, lives, and weapons turned on one another . What a perfect massacre to witness . If I could only watch . . .**

**After getting to see in person the main territory of the NCR first hand, I made me think, what kind of end should I give these low lives ? Should I burn them all ? Rain thousands of led from above? Perhaps, surround them on all sides ? What's their numbers going to do to stop the Enclave ? Nothing . And when time comes in, there will only be blood and sand in this heated part of the wasteland .**

**To think of back home, Nick had left earlier . What's he going to do to stop what's happening and what's about to happen ? He doesn't know that this was all a part of the plot . Should I be surprised that both Brotherhood from DC and the east coast are in the Commonwealth at this time ? Should I be surprised two thousand NCR personnel are in the Commonwealth ? No . Because this is for sure . . . The Enclave controls the fates of each life . But whole I sat on the very top, perhaps giving both USAF and the Minutemen their time to shine would be nice, they've always wanted to do what they wanted to . But don't we all ?**

***And if my time and duration of being the Commander of the Enclave thought me one thing ? It's that War. War is about to change .***

* * *

After saving the entry, Amanda grinned, and only one thing came on her mind as she stood up and began walking out of the tent.

_'Tomorrow, the Hoover Dam will be under my control.'_

* * *

**The work was kinda filled with complications. Place this part here, place this part there phase, but at last it's done. But the massacre isn****'****t. Yet.**

**As always, thank you all for reading and hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ripntear**


	17. Payback

**Chapter 17 everyone. Now let's all take this nice and slow before seeing another perspective. It's too fresh to make a... Reveal... At this time. So just for a bit of now, let's see how complicated this will get while we finish the opening act... **

_**What you gonna do when there's blood in the water?**_

* * *

_**Song used**_

_**"Contagious" by Searchlight **_

* * *

_-Payback-_

"What's our status report?"

Amanda began as she stood inside the communications tent.

"We've had four divided forces, Commander. The other two already are moving in to start surrounding Mexico. And lastly, our main front line units now ready to attack the Hoover Dam. Our engineers also reported that they've hacked a handful number of securetrons and had implanted explosive charges on each, and now being remotely controlled, the robots will create a minor distraction until our forces can fully surround the armed personnel there."

Amanda gave a satisfied nod.

"Perfect. Now... Get me a vertibird ready. I want to see how this operation proceeds."

"Yes, Commander!"

After leaving the tent, Amanda immediately proceeded to get her issued laser minigun and her Liberty power armor before directing to the vertibird on standby for her use. She will admit, that being a leader is better than a follower, but being a leader by simply staying idle just wasn't her style. She needed her bearings moving as well, after all, she had already taken up the mantle Nate had left in reminding of her about him, but Amanda was just too far better than him than she expected. A better militant Commander.

"Welcome aboard, Commander! You going to join the siege of the Hoover Dam?"

Amanda simply gave a nod at the pilot with a sly, sinister grin as the vertibird began covering and flying towards the destination.

"An honor to have our Commander in the battlefield! Now, based off our eggheads in charge of the Intel, the muties had been fighting over the Hoover Dam for years now. Long story for full mission briefing, but to skip to the best summary, 4 years ago, the NCR fucks were on a second battle of the Hoover Dam against some brainless savages called Caesar's Legion living in Arizona, during that time Basically muties on full Roman vibe and getup. Bunch of idiots that preferred melee weaponry and combat which got them to lose in the second battle of the Hoover Dam against the NCR with the help of their Courier. It's a really long story, Ma'am. But here's a fact from long ago based off Intel has gathered: The NCR was first known as a town called Shady Sands, founded by some people who emerged out of a Vault 15 back in 2097, then to cut it to the chase, they also followed the pre-war society of having a president named Tandhi, which made their living in prosperity, but we all know how these low lives turned out as their greed to expand got better of them."

Amanda silently nodded as she listened to the AI pilot. It reminded her of the old pre war America when it mentioned the word 'greed' and that's exactly where it all led to the nuclear holocaust with China all because of the oil. The NCR however, is a different story. A story that only the people on their side would have the right sources to tell why they weren't really thriving well, aside from the expanding army. But Amanda doesn't give a fuck. Why should she, right?

_"Charlie - 2.3 we've arrived at the rendezvous point, check-in for all active units."_

_Hearing the reason from the cockpit, Amanda quietly listened at the chatter._

_"Zulu - 5.6 over! We've reached the rendezvous point! Preparing for drop is a go!"_

_"Charlie - 2.4 we've dropped all active units and are all moving to the rally point. Press forward brothers!"_

_"Marco - 5.0 Outcast Re and 4 are now clearing in the Hoover Dam entry! Waiting for the securetrons detonation at the main weak spot, and all units on the standby over!"_

_Amanda finally readied her laser minigun._

_"Roger that Marco - 5.0! The Commander in on the mission, I repeat the Commander is on the mission! Requesting for escort while the operation is on the go over!"_

_"Roger! Marco - 4.9 Outcast Red 6 on standby for assistance!"_

_"Copy that Marco - 5.0! The HUD on your maps shall mark where she'll drop over!"_

_"Roger!"_

Seeing one of the pilots turn g to her with a nod Amanda took the cue and finally jumped off the vertibird. It's time to show these NCR that they picked the wrongest fight of their lives.

After a loud thud from the shockwave she caused upon a hard drop, Amanda gripped on her laser minigun and just at the sight on the far in front of her was exploding securetrons, gunfire, and the sight of Enclave vertibirds flying around the Hoover Dam and gunning down NCR personnel.

Seeing at the far end of the sight, Amanda found herself watching at the sight of the grueling battle between Enclave and NCR personnel, a sinister grin crept on her face under her helmet, Amanda sprinted towards the battlefield with no hesitation.

By the time she managed to get close, she immediately fired her laser minigun at the sniping personnel on the higher ground, but them clean thing the glimpse of black and red X01s sporting the Outcast paint jobs, Amanda left the sniper's to her soldier before setting g her attention at the personnel were putting to block the main entry on the Hoover Dam.

"Vertibird!"

Hearing one of her soldier yell out, Amanda saw a vertibird flying around with what appears to have two snipers trying to snipe from above.

Amanda bitterly watched before turning to one of the AIs with a Fat Man.

"Take that vertibird out!"

"Yes, Commander!"

"The entry! Charge!"

Hearing the screams from all fighting forces, Amanda only focused at the sight as a mini nuke successfully managed to hit the single vertibird 30 feet above, and with the vertibird crashing at the wall towards the NCR personnel, Amanda stood on her spot as she watched her soldiers mercilessly charging at the regretting soldiers. But as she only watched blankly, she saw about 3 more NCR vertibirds retreating away. Amanda cleared her throat as a friend bitter, murderous glare formed on her face.

"SURROUND THE DAM!"

She charge along with the numbers of her soldiers, shoving, slamming and stomping on the now overwhelmed NCR personnel inside the Dam, the rest of the retreating unfortunately manage to escape with the vertibirds, but the rest that remained, were all cornered, shot, ginned down.

"Commander! We are here to assist you!"

Seeing a team of Outcast immediately approaching her, Amanda immediately pointed at the main platforms above as a fee more NCR personnel were trying to make a run.

"After them!"

"YES COMMAMDER!"

Despite the gunfire now echoing inside the Dam, Amanda began seeing the sight of corpses falling off the platforms, the surviving soldiers miserably trying to escape only to be executed.

Firing her laser minigun on whoever was left on the NCR guarding the dam, Amanda was suddenly interrupted when one of the AIs approached her.

"Our vertibirds managed to crash down one of the NCR vertibirds, Commander. One survived, a woman one of the Desert Rangers stationed near the long abandoned Arizona. Shall we execute the prisoner, Ma'am?"

Amanda raised a brow. Arizona? The exact location where the Legion once existed before they were defeated by the NCR? They can easily reach out there, but upon reaching there could bring a possibility to encounter any other bands.

"Send a team to tail those other vertibirds. And take the prisoner back to the outpost. Something tells me that we're in for a full plate of more than just NCR heads..."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

After dismissing the soldier, Amanda was then immediately approached this time, by an Outcast operative.

"Commander, the Dam is secured, survivors are 0, not counting the escapees, and our casualties are one, AIs only require immediate repair once we get back to the outpost."

Amanda gave a small nod.

"Well done. But have two battalions ready. I want this dam secured under our name. But we will still go after those escapees..."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Quickly making her way out of the Hoover Dam, Amanda noticed the flags of the Enclave in three flag poles being raised, she only managed to give a very short satisfied smile for a split-second, but then her mind went dark... A bizarre thought suddenly flashed for a split-second in her mind. Would Nate approve of this?

"Commander! A vertibird is ready for your departure!"

Amanda immediately forgot the thought as she immediately gave a quick nod before marching towards the vertibird on the way to the current outpost from the far east of Mojave.

Simply getting on board, Amanda impatiently waited on the way back to the current outpost. Time may be limited for her now, but she wasn't going to waste any second either as she will never allow these NCR to get the chance to get away easily.

_"__I tried my best, Amanda. To show you how to be... Human... But I'm not saying I'm giving up either.__"_

Amanda mentally cursed with an extremely bitter frown. Why bother her now? It's only distracting her. Making her grind her teeth as she only waited.

Finally, after the arrival, Amanda immediately hopped off the vertibird and bitterly made her way to where the prisoner was held, and after hopping off her power armor for a moment, Amanda cursed loud as she only saw a young red-headed woman, bruises, and even a stitched wound was on her forehead. And the medics even bothered tending to one of these low lives?

Amanda coldly stared at the young woman. She wasn't wearing the same NCR tanned uniform, rather likely, a green outfit only similar to the NCR. But it would seem that even luck itself finally succumbed to her manipulation as the young woman sitting g in front if a small table, hand cuffed, had the name 'Reilly' on her uniform aside from the Rangers in it. Amanda clenched her fist before slowly soothe woman who motionlessly staring at her.

After a long silence, Amanda lolled the woman in the eyes before making a silenced, but threatening, straightforward approach.

"Where were you taking the survivors?"

She got no response, instead, the young woman only looked down in silence.

Amanda took a deep breath, her fists clearly tightened as it clenched.

"Where. Were. You. Taking. The. Survivors..."

There was no response. Amanda didn't frown this time. Rather, she slowly stepped further until she stood behind the woman, and finally, grabbed Reilly by the back of her hair and ignoring her screams from her tight grip, Amanda slowly began again.

"Where were you taking them?"

"You won't get anything..."

Amanda finally got a response. But as it didn't please her, she instead slammed Reilly's head onto the table with a loud thud. And with her scream, and cries from the pain, Amanda pulled her up again by the back of her hair, the stitch on her forehead was finally ruined and once again bleeding.

"I have no regrets, Ranger... Unless you give me a reason to spare you?"

"I'm telling you... I don't know-"

Amanda slammed Reilly's head on the table again, the blood was now spilling from her nose as bad as her forehead. But what caught her attention was the glint of water on the eyes. The woman was obviously afraid now. But Amanda didn't have a fuck as she slammed Reilly's head one last time, much harder than before.

Silence, but the soft, and hushed cries could be heard.

"You won't give me and answer?"

Amanda slowly pulled out her plasma pistol before leveling it down to Reilly's head.

Amanda bitterly frowned when she heard the woman now driving quietly. She was now afraid of her. Amanda could feel the fear, and she loved it, but for some reason... She blames Nick. Holy shit.

Amanda suddenly began putting her pistol away.

"Tell me."

She suddenly muttered with the most bitter frown.

"Arizona..."

Between coughs with blood, Amanda finally got the response.

"Enclave... Enclave... And... Midwest... Brother... Hood... In... Arizona, after the Legion were... Defeated... The remnants... Turned it into a Ranger outpost..."

A pause and there she watched as the woman slowly began sobbing, fear and pain were obviously felt from her sobs.

"That's all I know... I... I... I swear..."

Amanda felt satisfied with the response, and straightening herself, Amanda simply turned away to head outside, but to hear the woman's hushed sobs... Amanda cursed.

_'God dammit, Nick. This is all _**_your_**_ fault! Look what disadvantage it's giving me!'_

Amanda only stood motionless. She was that cruel before. But, she didn't want to be weak. She opposed to being human now. But seeing this poor woman she violently tortured... Amanda cursed. She finally came to reach the point where she could no longer think straight. She couldn't tell what was even right anymore. But does it matter now? The only thing that matters is the Enclave.

Slowly, and as quietly as she could, Amanda took out a tony piece of cloth. She hated this, but she knew this woman was just following her orders. She was following orders, and that's it.

Amanda gently began wiping off the blood from Reilly's face before finally keeping the cloth on her bleeding forehead.

"I'll have a medic to tend your wound... I'm sorry... That you have to go through this..."

She then met the teared eyes of the young Ranger, but Amanda didn't allow her to speak as she decided to continue.

"Understand this... The Enclave's goal is to destroy the New California Region. One way or another. And I'm sure you know what reason we have as to why were doing this. But I know that _you_ know that you're no longer favor to the NCR and it's expanding numbers... If I can only get you to understand the Enclave's perspective on all this. But I'm not asking for your forgiveness. What I ask, is understanding. That's it."

She knew Reilly wanted to say something, but Amanda frowned and immediately turned away before finally leaving the Ranger on her own for a medic to tend to her wound. Amanda felt her blood boiling at that she did there. For being soft... It was all Nick's fault for getting to influence her how to be... Human...

Would Nate want this? Would Shaun want this? It doesn't matter now, right? The Enclave is what matters. But, Amanda felt her own sanity is trying to compromise her own person herself. To being human. But if turning herself away from being a human, then what difference does she make between Colonel Autumn, or to President Eden? Amanda frowned as she walked. Do any of those thoughts even have any valid point to show her either of it is actually the right decision to make? Amanda stopped on her thoughts. Not now. Her objective comes first. Chase down these NCR escapees then annihilate the NCR in Mojave. She can always find alternative solution for Mexico... But... What was her agenda our of all of this? It's clearly _not _for Nate or Shaun anymore as it clearly shows. Either it's for being worse the original Enclave, that, or she was trying to actually reform the wasteland, but violence was the only way to do so? Now Amanda doesn't know... But why would she worry now when she's already right where she is? The only thing that _should_ matter now finishing odd what she'd currently dealing with.

"Commander, we've got great news."

Turning her attention to a human soldier who approached immediately, Amanda cocked a brow.

"Our Outcast teams under Captain Finley's command has now full control on Freeside, but even better... The people in Mexico had sent us a message regarding their surrender, but the condition was... To be left out of the conflict we have with the NCR. Commander, this gives us a valid authority to terminate these expanding muties, now that we got a perspective from the people on this part of the wasteland. If we allow them to surrender, it would make our work less complicated to pick who's to shoot, and who's to spare. There are even NCR personnel there stationed on Mexico who'd be willing to lay down weapons for surrender. Commander, we can show President Eden that we can make a different path from them previous chapters. We don't need to execute everyone at all."

Amanda was quiet for a long moment. But clearing her throat, she harshly replied.

"Why buy an obvious trick, Sergeant?"

"It's obviously not a trick, Ma'am. They're willing to surrender, which automatically leaves the NCR in Mojave as the only enemy standing left. We don't need to wait days to gain control of the situation."

Amanda firmly folded her arms before with a bitter frown.

"And then what? Integrate whatever remains of the NCR to our cause?

"It's an option, Commander. But it's entirely up to you on what you plan to do on those who surrenders, those who won't... We can always execute them, as justified but it's for the people, they're ruining the lives of thriving here."

The Sergeant has a point. But wait... Why the fuck does he act tolerant? Hell, this was the issue she's been worried about her soldiers back in the Commonwealth, and now in here on California? Amanda cursed. Was she the only that's trying to drag this tolerant Enclave to the worse, path that the previous chapters never managed to stomach to taking before? Is she really the only one is trying to be... This thing that she is?

Deciding to forget the thought, Amanda bitterly stared at the Sergeant before a bitter reply.

"Our objective comes first, Sergeant. Think about lives once we finished our current objective here. And remember... We don't take failure kindly... Because we're not incompetent fools like the previous Enclave."

She wanted a defeated sigh before quiet response.

"Yes, Commander. I understand..."

Amanda firmly nodded before dismissing the Sergeant. Was she really going to risk an exception? She wanted _everyone_ dead. For god's fucking sake.

_"__I _**_care_**_ because of __unarmed__ civilians.__"_

_"__But seeing there's nothing I can do...__"_

_"__Do I really have to leave you in order for you to see what actually makes sense, Amanda?__"_

_"__I tried my best, Amanda. To show you how to be... Human... But I'm not saying I'm giving up.__"_

"Fuck... Just fucking... Stop..."

Amanda gritted her teeth before deciding to try to keep her hot temper in control, but she was failing. She didn't need to worry about time. Because she had all the time in the wasteland. But her... Weak side... Trying to get to her? Amanda needed to act fast. To finish her objective, one way or another, before she does what she _doesn__'__t_ want to do to fail her goal for her Enclave.

Amanda immediately gathered for teams herself. It's time to move. Her sanity trying to regain control over herself to be human was now the one she needed to worry of. She didn't fear anything, or anyone. It wasn't just a dream that she had before. And Amanda didn't expect to have found the enemy, living within herself.

After a long moment of briefing personally by herself, Amanda immediately instructed the soldiers - A four team half battalion - to fly with her to Arizona. But how would her loyal soldiers react to be fighting... The Enclave from Navarro now integrated to the NCR? But, should it matter? She'll have to find out. And she still looked forward to taking out those Brotherhood fucks from the Midwest. They're both enemies, and both needed to be terminated along with the NCR.

It was a good flight. Silence, and nothing but the chatter through the comms were the only ones she had to listen to keep herself occupied. Amanda never wanted to let _that_ distraction get the best of her. Not one bit.

But she wondered... Why would the Brotherhood of Steel ignore their DC division? Do they also have a different belief from other? Are they also tolerant? Or greedy like the NCR and the DC Brotherhood? Amanda frowned. That's another thing she needed to deal with once she's dealt with the NCR. But _which_ Brotherhood in particular? Should she worry that the USAF might try to compromise her and her Enclave? How was Codsworth doing now? Was he safe with Dogmeat? Piper... She had not thought of Piper ever since she left Sanctuary. Was the other woman still pushing herself to get the truth out of Mcdonough being a synth? Was she now doing some live experience to cover stories from the tension between the USAF and Brotherhood of DC? Would Nick tell them where she is? Hell... Would her soldiers understand how she feels? Being conflicted? Lost? Alone? And mostly... Out of control?

Wait... Just, what the fuck was she even thinking?

So many thoughts... Fuck. Her sanity is fighting back itself. To try to turn her back into a human being again... Amanda didn't want to keep her sanity. She knew herself that she had long embraced her lust for power, and control. Perhaps, she _is _worse than the previous Enclave leaders. But above beyond better. She just needed to fight back against her own sanity. Her enemy. Herself.

"We're taking fire!"

Amanda was immediately interrupted in her thoughts when the pilot began shouting.

_"Bravo - 6.2 this is Charlie - 4.3 we are now in enemy territory, proceeds to drop all units immediately!"_

"Copy that, Chapter - 4.3! All of you! Get out of the vertibird and immediately cover as much as ground as you can to keep enemy eyes off us! Jump now, and we'll try to gain control above ground to give you cover fire!"

Amanda immediately jumped off the vertibird first with no hesitation before she was even followed by the rest of the units. She was clearly not thinking straight, but she kept ignoring as she finally created a shockwave before finally rejoining the rest to start annihilating the enemies she has labeled herself to kill.

"All teams! Surround and corner these muties!"

_"I'm running and I feel times running out_

_There were twelve of us, were down to seven now."_

_"I'm fearing exhaustion_

She met a fortified fence with turrets all over. This was not to be underestimated as Rangers armed with wooden rifles began sniping behind sand bags, along with oddly looking and horned power armored personnel began rushing out of small establishments. Amanda figured these must be the remnants of the Midwestern Brotherhood chapter. But it didn't matter now, as anger began to infect her own blood to boil before ginning down the rangers and even opening fire to some Brotherhood remnants.

_The temperature is dropping down is anybody with me now?"_

_"All I really wanted was the cure"_

Seeing her soldiers were efficiently fighting the ones in power armor, Amanda began dressing all teams to charge further inside the outpost, where they were met by a small, but heavily armed resistance of what she finally recognized as Vegas remnants of the Enclave in first generation power armor and weaponry.

_"Something was written_

_They tried to erase us_

_Now that they govern, here to contain us"_

"Our vertibirds above are now gunning down the Rangers!"

Amanda heard one of the humans on X02 yell. It's time. To make this quick. Even if it mean fighting the older faces of the Enclave's failure chapters.

_"Bodies were lifted_

_Well past the stages_

_And like the virus, we're too contagious_

_Are we over?"_

"Murderers!"

Amanda suddenly heard one of the Enclave remnants shout as a bunch of group along with Midwestern Brotherhood remnants altogether began to charge at her. Is this for real? These sons of bitches actually working together to 'stop' her? Are they trying to make her laugh?

_"Now we're fighting, there's no way that this is real_

_We are not actors, this is no movie reel"_

"Enclave, attack!"

Amanda shouted as she began charging towards the remnants, her soldiers is X01 and X02 suits of power armor backing her up ready to kill. This was fucked up. Was she really going to do this? Amanda bitterly frowned and gritted her teeth as she shoved an Enclave remnant onto a nearby wall before gunning down the poor soul with her laser minigun.

_"The dead were all rising_

_The federations heresy is now the state emergency"_

"Commander watch out!"

Amanda immediately ducked as a Brotherhood remnant tried to melee her with a laser rifle bit seeing two automated X01s tackling the end, Amanda what to continue doing her part on the execution of these motherfuckers, and traitors.

"These people are crazy! Knight get our heavy artillery!"

"Paladin watch out!"

Amanda immediately began firing her laser minigun at the said paladin remnant, then came rushing in were her soldier, AIs, and human altogether fighting the remnants of two factions needed to be annihilated.

"All units, retreat to the higher ground we can try to make a last stand there- AAAAARGH!"

Amanda furiously gunned down the Enclave remnant who fell dead with an amputated arm.

"Surround them!"

_"And I want my family_

_Thirty seven hours now, the whole world's rearranging_

_My live heartbeat's changing"_

Amanda furiously demanded as she began seeing the retreating remnants, the Rangers unfortunately for them, we're finally terminated. Now it's all those filthy muties left to deal with. And those traitors.

Amanda slowly began charging in along wit u her soldiers while never allowing herself to stop firing her laser minigun even if she wanted to stop for some fucking reason that she _didn__'__t_ want to think of.

Letting the vertibirds do the work on clearing off the outpost from the now cornered remnants, Amanda along with her aggressive units chased after the retreating remnants to a small uphill, where they came into a close ranged firefight against the Midwestern Brotherhood, and Vegas Enclave remnants.

"We die together brothers!"

"ORAAAH!"

"AD VICTORIAM!"

Amanda felt insulted by the fighting spirits of these fuckers. Are they really trying to make her laugh, or rather, insult her and _her_ Enclave?

Amanda focused her firing range on the last few Brotherhood remnants while leaving the Enclave remnants to _her_ Enclave to deal with. She was rather pleased to actually see that her soldiers, especially the AIs were brutally gunning down the previous Enclave.

Amanda didn't said a word, and as her blood booked in rage, she charged while gunning down and shoving the remnants from wither Enclave or Midwestern Brotherhood. All that matters was killing. She needed to have this issue dealt with. But she was ignoring her hesitation to stop. Amanda cursed loud as she yelled before shoving an Enclave remnant before stopping on the soldier's head, his old-fashioned helmet getting crushed along with the head.

_"This isn__'__t me_

_This wasn__'__t me __now"_

"They are the disgrace to the uniform and name of the Enclave! They chose to be against us, they will fall with the Midwestern Brotherhood!"

"OOORAAAAH!"

Amanda began opening fire at the last standing soldiers on the traitor splinter group, her soldiers doing the same, Amanda only kept firing and tried her best to ignore the screams as nothing was done to make then stop. To make her stop.

_"Something was written_

_They tried to erase us_

_Now that they govern here to contain us"_

"Commander. The traitors are terminated. Shall we dispose off the bodies?"

Hearing one of her soldiers in X02 ask slowly, Amanda was somehow feeling hesitant. But frowning bitterly, she forced a small nod and replied.

"Burn their bodies. But I want their gear, and the Brotherhood's to be brought back to the outpost in custody. We'd rather not let any others make use of these still advanced weaponry and gears even some are Brotherhood made. And I find some interest I'm their old generation power armors. Useless to us, but would till be nice to examines these, as well, and these would do a nicely fine addition to our power armor collection to be delivered back in the airbase once we're dealt here..."

Amanda firmly replied as she yes suddenly landed on the odd looking power armor worn by the now deceased remnants of the Midwestern Brotherhood chapter, hell, she even found it interesting just by looking shortly at the power armor worn by the previous Enclave. The faces on the helmet slightly resembling the X01, but was rather a bit of a long shaped than bulked out.

_"__Bodies were lifted_

_Well past the stages_

_And like the virus, we're too contagious_

_Are we over?__"_

With the power armors and weapons being recovered and loved upon the vertibirds, Amanda simply walked back on the now liberated outpost of the two different remnants. Dead Rangers, Midwestern Brotherhood, and lastly... The sight of those last Enclave remnants all forced on their knees, still in power armor, but helmets being taken off one by one with plasma rifles pointed on their backs. A total of seven last remnants from the Navarro.

_"__We're not getting out, so much for getting __out_

_They built up the walls and left us for ruins__"_

Amanda met the bitter stares. Hate, disapproval, some even showed fear while most remained staring at her quietly as she simply strolled pass in her Liberty power armor.

_"__We're not getting out, so much for getting __out_

_They built up the walls and left us for ruins__"_

Standing in front of the small line of men on their knees, Amanda was immediately approached by an AI who quickly began.

"Commander. These are the last survivors."

_"__Something was __written_

_They tried to erase us_

_Now that they govern, here to contain us__"_

Amanda simply hopped off her power armor, and to see the faces of these remnants, these traitors, all staring at her tall and cold figure, Amanda took a few steps forward while staring blankly at the captives.

_"__Bodies were lifted_

_Well past the stages_

_And like the virus, we're too contagious"_

"Traitors..."

She simply muttered but made it a little loud for these people to hear.

"Were done with you. We'll never buy your 'Rebuilding America's future' bullshit!"

Amanda didn't faze. Instead, and simply took out her plasma pistol, and shot the one who spat at her right between the eyes.

"FUCK!"

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY DIFFERENCE!"

"FUCK THE ENCLAVE!"

_"__There's no use __standing_

_We were all falling out_

_We're over__"_

Amanda bitterly frowned. Her temper was getting better of her again, but this time... She remembered Nick's final statement before he left for the Commonwealth. Amanda glared on each before she decided to try to keep herself I'm control. She felt her sanity was preventing her from pulling the trigger six times for each of these last six remnants.

_"__There's no use __standing_

_We were all falling out_

_We're over__"_

Amanda finally turned away and simply walked back and hopped back on her Liberty power armor. One look on her soldiers who were all frozen on their spots while clearly waiting for her order.

Amanda didn't said a word, but glanced back at the remnants. She saw the looks of defeat. Fear. And acceptance. That they'll never be out of where they currently are now. All, waiting for the inevitable. Amanda wished it didn't have to come this way. But it had to be done. She can never turn back once she's made up her mind.

Giving one nod to her soldiers on plasma rifles, Amanda simple turned her back on the traitors and began walking away and towards the awaiting vertibird on standby for her use.

_"__There's no use __standing_

_We were all falling out_

_We're overdue...__"_

"Ready!"

Amanda finally got on board the vertibird, clearly lost in thought. She felt it. She felt being weak, again, soft and... Overwhelmed about what Nick tried to influence her in. To be human. Amanda bitterly frowned, because she knew being human is what makes one weak. Defenseless. Pathetic. Powerless. And she _hated_ it.

"Aim!"

Trying to keep her mind off the thought, Amanda knew she had to stop at some point. She wanted this. So why worry when she can control herself? If she can't... She can always force herself to her limits. She didn't want to care if Nate would even disagree to her on this. Because she worked hard for this. And this is her work. Something she can call her own.

"Fire!"

As the vertibird finally began to hover and to fly her back to her outpost, plasma rifles were finally fired, one shot per each individual. Amanda didn't felt bad. She made those traitors deserve it. And traitors would always be traitors no matter what. The only thing that was trying to compromise herself was her sanity trying to push itself back to her to become human. But she wouldn't allow it to overwhelm her. Because she wanted this. This is what's right. As Amanda kept making herself think it is.

As the vertibird flew on the way back to her outpost, Amanda remained quiet. She needed to do something to get this sanity out of her to remove it. To erase it. It is, the only thing that can set her free from being a weak mother and wife that she wanted to forget.

For the Enclave.

And no one else.

* * *

**Well... We're finally one step away out of the opening act. And I'm not sure how this all makes of this story as it will continue. But... We can't just focus on one enemy, right? Of course... Let's not forget about the others...**

**So... Who's really the 'Good' guys in the story? And who are the bad? Lets, find out as this horror show gets even darker...**

**But I _intend_ to make it way darker than how it will soon be.**

**But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this one and hope you'll all stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ripntear**


	18. For the Commonwealth: Valkyrie

**I had to take a short pause on this experimental story due to some emergency, so apologies for the short while of no update. And though I'm not sure how to make of this chapter myself but I'll let you all be the judge.**

**But anyway, here's chapter 18.**

**_Is it really hard to make decisions? I'm sure it's not._**

**_Is it?_**

* * *

-_For the Commonwealth: V__alkyrie_-

It wasn't an easy choice to decide which to side with. Though, not everyone had bad intentions, but how could it be so simple to pick one of the good sides when both obviously had their disadvantages? She couldn't even tell if either of the USAF and East Coast Brotherhood are even _that _good.

Piper didn't have much of a choice. And instead, she came to the conclusion on joining the Enclave, as a way to hopefully get to reach out to Amanda. Not everyone agreed to her decision, and it even freaked out others, mostly being General Ward, especially by the time her X02 was recognized as Enclave prmor by a group of Enclave units looking to recruit, which Piper took her opportunity to enlist for recruitment. Even though she hated to leave out her career behind being a reporter for all this. She still wasn't sure if she did the right thing. But to make things worse, was the Brotherhood from the DC area was slowly becoming even more active, and she hasn't forgotten about the NCR now patrolling some parts around the Commonwealth.

"Miss Wright, how are you doing by the way? Natalie has been asking very often about you. Are you well in where you are?"

Piper only smiled gently at the question of the mister handy who had met up with her in Concord.

"I know it hasn't been a while since you moved out, but if you're thinking about... Joining mum's military... It doesn't mean you have to leave Sanctuary as well."

"I chose to leave, Codsworth. I have to get to Amanda. To see how she is, joining the Enclave was the only option I have to try to get up close to her."

"But, you aren't for sure certain, and I can tell you're clearly hesitant."

Piper let out a sigh, but trying to fake up a simple smile she gave a soft reply.

"Y'know... We just have to make such decisions, Codsworth. No matter how... Heavy they weight on the shoulder."

"Just be safe, Miss Wright. Young Natalie has been starting to worry and even myself as well."

"That's why I trust you'll keep an eye on her while I'm out here. And don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

"But, this isn't like being a reporter in the front lines, Miss Wright... You may get hurt, or worse."

"Yeah... But hey, that's why they're training their soldiers. The training is a lot harder than how do we see those USAF and Minutemen training regimes are, but it'll all be worth it when I can use it to fight if gotta fight."

"How would mum react when she sees you..."

"Honestly... I really don't know, Codsworth... But to think of it... It's not her being in charge of the airbase. It's Patriot. And I haven't seen Amanda at all. Not even a word of her is mentioned around the airbase, but seeing it's a classified information, I guess it'll be better if we'll just have to let her be for now wherever she is. But still... I'm trying to know a bit more."

Suddenly hearing the sound of a vertibird, Piper immediately spun around to see the small squad she was patrolling with were getting on board. And turning to Codsworth, Piper gently smiled and spoke.

"You should get back to Sanctuary now, Codsworth. Be careful, alright?"

"Oh, not to worry about me, Miss Wright. It should be you that you're worrying about. There have been armed soldiers with rifles patrolling by when I was on the way here..."

Piper nearly frowned. Of course, she wouldn't forget about those she had been left no choice but to deal with.

"Don't worry, Codsworth. Just keep an eye on Nat and on our home."

And finally, Piper hopped back on her X02 and gave one final nod at the mister handy before hurrying up to the vertibird.

It was indeed a heavy weight on her shoulder. And this was the most unexpected decision Piper had ever made her entire life yet perhaps. But seeing there's nothing to regret, she just had to keep to following whatever orders are given to her. Then when time is right where Amanda will return, maybe then, she can finally get to convince the other woman to join the struggling cause in the Commonwealth. Both the USAF and the Minutemen aren't enough, and she knew it. But despite the crazy thought, only with the Enclave's help can be the only solution to defend the Commonwealth. Both the USAF and the Minutemen are clearly not even close to enough.

After a long moment of flight on the way back to the airbase, Piper immediately filed out of the vertibird to proceed for weapons assessment, but catching the sight of a figure with a signature coat on, Piper was so relieved before immediately approaching.

"Nick! Oh, god dammit, where have you been?"

Rather, demanding as she finally approached, Piper saw a rather frustrated look on the synth detective.

"Not the time, Piper. I'm here to help out. See if we can try to solve whatever is going on, in a civilized way."

"Amanda? Where's Amanda?"

"She's not here, alright! Augh... Listen. I'm sorry for yelling, but we need to focus on what's going on here. I've heard of everything that's happening. The Brotherhood from the capital and the USAF on a conflict, the NCR now patrolling parts of the Commonwealth, and the Minutemen being used as cannon fodder against them? What the hell is this all going on?"

Piper frowned under her helmet.

"It's a long story, Nick. If you haven't heard yet, it all started when the Enclave- Amanda liberated an oil rig just outside the California border, there, the NCR went after them, thinking they've stolen some of their resources, but that's all I know. The rest are private information. As for the Brotherhood from the capital, based off what the Railroad gathered for information, they're here in the Commonwealth after the Enclave, for obvious reasons, as well as getting their technologies for confiscation."

"But what about the other Brotherhood? The one from the East Coast?"

Piper took a pause before giving a reply. There hasn't been known much about the Brotherhood with an Elder, but as only do much was gathered she gave a reply based off what she knew.

"They're here to collect pre-war technology to preserve it. But as the conflict happening between the USAF and the other Brotherhood, they've been distancing themselves from their DC division. Actually, it's too suspicious, and yes I don't trust them either but as far as I know they've been neutral from what's going on. But if you wanna know more, go talk to General Ward. They're now using that old National Guard training yard as their main base of operations."

"And I'll definitely head there now. All this that's happening can't be resolved into violence all at once... We don't need more bloodshed when we're already living like _this._"

Piper watched as Nick slowly began to walk away, but seeing him stopping before turning his attention back to her shortly, she heard him speak.

"I uh... Didn't imagine you'd also be working under Amanda's Enclave... You don't know what she's done where she is. You wouldn't like what you'll hear. But I'm not saying where she is exactly. I'll still have to get back to her to keep an eye out on things there. Once I'm done here..."

Piper frowned.

"I'm very certain she's there in California. I just wanted to know exactly where she is there specifically. But... Did she really lost her mind this time for real? What about Shaun?"

"What about him?"

Piper shortly glared at Nick before giving a hard response.

"I've already had Deacon working on what _you_ should be working on. And after some time of snooping around, he found out that the Institute _was _indeed involved in the kidnapping of Shaun and the murder of Amanda's husband."

Piper was immediately interrupted by Nick who raised his hand for her to stop.

"We'll talk about that when I get back. I need to speak to General Ward first."

Piper wore a frown as the detective left. She just wanted to know where Amanda is, and just by thinking of what Amanda has done and been doing, she wondered... Just how far Amanda has lost it? Could she still give her the help that she needs?

Trying to shake the thought off her mind, Piper decided to proceed to where she was headed, instead, headed to Partiot who was busy addressing maintenance staffs.

"Patriot."

After immediately getting the attention of the AI, Piper waited for a reply.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?"

"I just got back. Gonna stop by at the armory for weapons assessment, but right now, I just needed to know... Where's Amanda exactly? You've been keeping quiet about everyone else now. Don't you even trust these people and non feral serving you?"

Piper only watched as the AI simply stared for a moment, but then shortly came a response.

"Orders are orders. And I intend to follow them at all costs. Breaking protocols is a violation act to the chain of command."

"Violating Amanda's orders again? But that's the same thing you keep saying..."

"We must follow our orders from the Commander. And you should follow yours as well, so, I suggest you remain patient. That is an order."

Piper frowned.

"Every time... You keep repeating what you respond to me..."

"Being patient while following your orders may keep you occupied. And that aside, a fast track is already prepared for your promotion very soon based off by your performance, but your impatience is where your disadvantage shows."

Piper folded her arms with an irritated sigh.

"Fine. Fine, fine. Orders are orders..."

"Follow your orders. When you are promoted, you'll be briefed with classified information."

Piper remained quiet for a moment. If that's the only way she has, then why not just accept the terms she figured.

"Alright, fine..."

"Very well. Now proceed to the armory, but get a reissued weapon instead before proceeding to the vertibird preparing for departure outside the second hangar. You're going to recover a munitions cache 256 meters from Nuka World."

Piper simply gave a nod. She hated being bossed around, but seeing it's just how it is now, she just had to follow her orders. After all, she did already enlist her name in the Enclave, and now she has to follow every order given to her.

"I'm on it."

"Very well. Dismissed."

Although she wanted to say more instead, she just followed what she was told. She disliked it but either way carried on to get herself a new weapon.

With no issue to carry any bigger gun while in power armor, Piper immediately rushed to the vertibird behind a small group with a modified minigun on her hands.

Seeing another vertibird taking off with them, Piper just couldn't figure on whether were they really going out to recover some supplies, or perhaps actually go in battle. The gears equipped on each soldiers already says it but as the vertibirds flew into the destination, it was a rather surprise to see just down below 50 feet were USAF troops fighting T-45 equipped soldiers on the Brotherhood of Steel. That's one differences to tell that those weren't the ones with an Elder. But to think of those other Brotherhood in T-60s, how would she make of them? The fact that their DC division was already on a conflict with the USAF, does it mean that the other Brotherhood had other intentions? It was all starting to disturb Piper the more she thought of it, but trying to focus watching down below the surface, the small gazes of armed USAF personnel in OD green T-60s against those silver T-45s, it almost made Piper wish to join whatever battle was there down the surface. But she had orders. Even though she disliked it.

"Be ready to move out troops! We're about to drop you in a minute!"

Hearing one of the pilots announce, Piper immediately prepared herself. It wasn't like anything different as she had already encountered NCR patrols just recently, not that they can actually stand a chance against their advanced gears, and weaponry, but to think that she may as well encounter some Brotherhood of DC, it was just complicated to think of having to deal with two different factions.

Being dropped on a wide space along with an enough group of X02 equipped human personnel, Piper began looking around to see they've been dropped to what appeared to be an area where a battle just happened. NCR corpses littered the area as she began to march along with her unit. But only half a minute of silence in walk, they eventually arrived to a military checkpoint just down a road and were already secured by three automated X01s.

"About time you rookies arrive! We've been keeping this post secured for almost twenty minutes now! Tops!"

Piper decided to reply as she only stood on guard while the others began recovering whatever what was on the secured checkpoint.

"So, what's the status?"

"We had to take out some NCR muties on patrol just a few kilometers from here, then two minutes out when we secured this point, we were attacked by a small group of Brotherhood muties in T-45s. Cowards made a tactical retreat not long after a short firefight."

Piper mentally sighed and asked.

"Any news about the east coast Brotherhood?"

"Nothing at the moment. Only words passed around that their groups slowly back away and were holing themselves up further south from here. They also had vertibirds patrolling as well, but nothing much can be said about them aside from being non-hostile."

Piper raised a brow.

"Patrolling vertibirds?"

"Like I said. Why?"

Piper took a moment in thinking before deciding to ask again.

"To cut it short: We were on a battle against Super Mutants, but seeing that our victory had to come to a sacrifice, I had to make that of my own. And by some miracle... I was the only survivor. So staggered my way back to the Citadel with open wounds. But I was too late when the Brotherhood already has that teenager whom I recalled my father has given his trust on. That same thing girl who took my place as Sentinel. But after being told by a few others that my father later died after the successful barrel we had on the Mutants, I had to kill off these few to make sure that I stay dead in the Brotherhood's thinking. That's when I left DC and had been secretly living in hiding when running away."

Piper didn't respond after Sarah finally finished. Though she was still wanting to question the other woman, but seeing Sarah's face clearly showed she's already had enough of talking, Piper instead gave a short reply.

"Okay. I'll stop questioning now... I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Just don't bring up any more questions. I just wanted my son, and I safe."

Piper quickly glanced at Sarah who quietly replied as they walked. But glancing at Owen, Piper turned her head back to Sarah and shortly replied.

"When we reach Sanctuary, don't tell them your last name being Lyons. Just go with Sarah and One, alright to two? Even though it's the USAF that's there keeping Sanctuary safe, they have a small, and stable relation with the East Coast Brotherhood. The one with an Elder named Arthur Maxson."

She earned Sarah's attention shortly after her response.

"Arthur... I once taught him how to shoot a laser pistol when he was a 12 year old squire ten years back. Didn't end well. Got me a flesh wound."

"You uh... Don't need to say that. It's fine, I won't ask anymore questions."

With her given reply, she saw a tiny visible smile on Sarah's face.

"I hate your attitude on being pushy, but I will admit. You're okay, at least. But what about these USAF?"

Piper lazily shrugged before giving a reply.

"You heard of Vault Tec?"

"Pre-warorganization with numerous Vaults all over this wasteland? Yeah. Heard some stories, down of them other Vaults are rather bizarre to tell, with their... Experiments."

Piper snorted before giving a reply.

"Yeah? Let me tell ya. That the General of the USAF, that sake old pre-war military was kept frozen for over 200 years. He's a pet war General of the old pre-war US Army."

"Should I be surprised? I've seen worse. But the thought of a pre-war military... That's a ludicrous idea. Why need them now when the pre-war country is no more?"

Piper only shrugged.

"Beats me. But seeing they've won the best interests of the people in the Commonwealth better than the Minutemen, they even helped that dead faction get back up on their feet."

"They would make good alliance. But I'm not one to judge."

Piper briefly glanced at Sarah with a response.

"I may be breaking protocol... But tell a much crazier thing? The Commander, the main current head of the Commonwealth Enclave is the same woman whom I mentioned earlier."

Seeing Sarah's brows furrowed shortly, she got a response.

"That woman whose spouse got murdered and infant son kidnapped? So, she's technically lost her mind and wants everyone dead?"

Piper frowned.

"She's a pre-war individual like the General of the USAF. A pre-war wife and mother, frozen for over 200 years only to be awaken by the sight of her husband getting murdered, and her infant son being taken away from her lifeless spouse..."

"Sounds like she's been through hell already. But with what she's doing? You never know what your CO is up to, and what her true agenda is. Being Enclave and all. Do you even know anything that your superiors know of?"

Piper shortly frowned but then gave a reply.

"I'm given a fast track for promotion. I just need to be patient, then I'll be briefed with classified information. But that's only within the Enclave's ranks. I guess."

"And to trust them?"

Piper glared at Sarah by her question.

"I trust them because I trust Amanda."

"That's the name if your Commander? To think of it... She seems to have rather outpaced the previous leaders of the Enclave ten years back. She from what I've heard by wards pass around, she's actually have over two thousand and more active personnel, and the reservists... They're taking on ghouls with no exceptions as well? It's entirely the opposite of the Enclave I know. But somehow I get that feeling that they're worse than the lasts..."

"Hmpf. You don't easily become a soldier. They'll easily put you throwing a hell of a lot of complicated trainings. Even some exams when you enlist to them..."

Piper heard Sarah snorting.

"If you have something you're fighting for, that wouldn't be a problem. But I'm already finished fighting the front lines. All that I'm fighting for is for the safety of Owen."

Piper shortly turned her head down to Owen who gently smiled as he wakes in between her and Sarah.

"I'm sure you'll be taken well care off by Codsworth. The mister handy robot of Amanda. Since... Amanda MO longer lives on her old pre-war house, it's just my young sister, Natalie along with Codsworth and Dogmeat living there. Oh, and I almost forgot Strong, too. Our human sympathizer."

She earned a startled look from Sarah, but giving a lazy shrug, Piper gave a small reply.

"It's fine. It's most your typical nuclear family."

"More lie a dysfunctional family you mean?"

Piper frowned but just sighed.

"You care for her hm? This, Amanda. She's that important to you?"

"Yes- No, well yeah, but I'm just trying to help her refocus back on her real goal. Her original goal to find her son Shaun."

"But she went insane. She will need help. Serious help...

"Dammit... This isn't about, alright? It's about Amanda."

Getting no response from Sarah, Piper just kept walking as she led them past Red Rocket and on the way to Sanctuary.

"So... Once we get there, on Sanctuary, what about you?"

She then heard Sarah's questioning before lazily turning her head to the other woman with a snort frown.

"One of the houses there has a mister handy robot. The _only_ mister handy robot in Sanctuary, Codsworth. Tell him Piper evacuated you on the way but had to get back on duty. I already love out and live in the Enclave airbase, so there should be another room for you and Owen to stay in home."

She paused, one look of the woman then before a quick glance at her son but Piper didn't continue. She's already done things, perhaps, quite a beer of things clearly not permitted to be done by her, and doing another one of those things that she does. But it was for doing something good, as she thinks it is.

Finally, arriving only a twenty meters away from Sanctuary, Piper had to stop on her tracks, and gaining the attention of the toe of her as he simply began.

"Just go on. I need to get back on the checkpoint."

Seeing a small frown on Sarah's face, she then got a response.

"You sure this place-"

Piper simply raise her hand, and slowly began shaking her head.

"The Minutemen are mostly the guards there now, the USAF personnel only comes by when delivering supplies. You'll be safe."

Being Sarah's obviously hesitant face as she stared back at her while being under her X02, Piper got a response.

"I never expect that I'd be saying this... It thanks. I guess."

Piper folded her arms with a snort.

"Don't mention it. Just remember to tell Codsworth I evacuated you and Owen, and escorted you on the way here. And don't tell everyone about your identity if you wanna lay low."

Piper simple said and reduced a small nod in response. She could clearly tell that Sarah was indeed hesitant judging by her tone to it least thank her. But she couldn't blame the other woman. She just felt that need to help her and her son to be bright somewhere safe.

As she shortly watched the two others continue on to Sanctuary, Piper finally turned back in the same direction to hurry heck to the checkpoint, another long walk for her as she cursed.

But on the other end of her mind as she walked in silence was Sarah and her son. Would she tell them be kept hidden away from either Brotherhood for now? What would Patriot think if she tells him? Sure, Sarah was once a Brotherhood Sentinel, but hearing that she was being replaced by a much younger person for her position and rank, how would that person react when she finds out that Sarah is still alive? Other than that, the Elder of the East Coast Brotherhood, who knows her.

_'Should I just tell the others or... Keep them safely hidden for now?'_

Piper mentally thought with a curse. She had already made a hard decision into joining the Enclave. The last thing she needed was keeping a mother, and her son safely away from either side of a faction that they wish to get away from. That, or just try the other way around.

Piper grimaced on her thought of telling Patriot of what she just discovered herself. But, should she tell the current superior in the airbase? Or risk keeping the secret, and let either USAF or Maxson's Brotherhood find out themselves? After all, Piper forgot to mention to Sarah that Danse always comes by to Sanctuary for supply trades.

A huge risk on both options.

Piper remained in silence as she walked.

She knew she has to make another hard decision.

* * *

**I apologize for the short while it took before the update, but having to find myself some time to work again, I will try to release another chapter as soon as possible as I can manage.**

**But don****'****t worry, as this story progresses, it will explore more of the deepest depths of the ****fucked**** up horror ****show**** we got going.**

**To Paladin Bailey,**

**As you've once requested, I'm not really sure if I did a good thing on adding Sarah Lyons, and to redo the ****Project**** Valkyrie mod, but with her addition, it also gave me some ideas on how she will be affecting parts of the story taking place in the Commonwealth And if you think of it judging by her character ****on**** this situation, yes. I decided to make Sarah Lyons a completely neutral character for this matter, temporarily, until everything that needs to be ****shown**** that's happening in the Commonwealth gets further ****fucked**** up for everybody in the Commonwealth.**

**Now as always thank you all for reading and hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ripntear **


	19. For the Commonwealth: No Dusk But Dawn

**Here we are on chapter 19. Another slow update I know and I apologize, but due to some emergency to be dealt with I have to take some separate time. But don't worry, we are still on the go with this story.**

**As a small announcement, I've arranged this story to be more of a series type of story, and for the time being, we'll all be on the series For the Commonwealth to do some more in depth exploration on this sorry further. **

**Again, I apologize for the slow update. **

* * *

_-For the Commonwealth: No Dusk But Dawn-_

"It is none of our business to interfere if that civilian wants to run away from any Brotherhood division. But considering, are there any other information that she has given you, regarding the current Brotherhood Sentinel from DC?"

Piper remained quietly in pause for a moment on her seat.

After deciding to risk reporting to Patriot of what she had discovered yesterday, Piper was rather feeling nervous on how the AI would react, especially when she waited a whole day before even giving full report.

"She didn't say much. She... Didn't like talking about her past, whatever she really had been through at that time, and the short summary were the things I told you, was based off from what she told me."

Piper finally replied, rather half hesitantly.

"I don't expect much. I was only curious why. Why a former Brotherhood Sentinel would simply just leave her own place to some ignorant child. Speaking of which, we've gotten Intel reported that the current Sentinel had just arrived earlier morning in the Commonwealth, thanks to our Railroad agents."

Piper raised a brow at the response given to her before slightly leaning a bit forward in curiosity.

"What's the news?"

"The rest are unknown. But the assuring part would be that Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel is still distancing themselves. Even ignoring the DC Brotherhood that has been taking quite damages from the USAF. Their T-45 suits of power armors in obvious reasons do not stand a chance against the T-60s issued in the USAF. And to add the final part, the current Sentinel is believed to be arranging a peace talk with the General of the USAF, regarding their conflict. This is where you come in."

Piper's brow raised even more than she paid close attention.

"Desdemona had a few Railroad agents dispatched and gather more of what information they can gather, but their extraction on the way back to Bunker Hill is requested. According to Intel report, they had spotted Brotherhood soldiers in T-45s escorting some of their caravans on Nuka World, one of our agents managed to slip inside and found out that the Brotherhood had been arranging meetings with the Raider groups there. Making a worry bargain with the raider bosses on Nuka World, a bad sign, and we heavy raider resistance may be possible to encounter if they indeed plan on hiring the raiders on Nuka World."

The DC Brotherhood meeting up with Raiders on Nuka World? That's a bad sign. Refocusing her attention back on Patriot, Piper gave a slow nod and let the AI continue.

She almost hesitantly asked then got a reply.

"Your task is to be in charge of 2 platoons being deployed out to liberate Goodneighbour. The Mayor has been demanding to get those DC muties off his town. I'll just have a team of non-feral to extract our Railroad agents back to Bunker Hill."

Piper snorted as she folded her arms.

"Screw Hancock. We got better things to prioritize than his shitty little town."

"If I can only second your opinion, Wright. But I've made my decision on this one very clear. We need to liberate Goodneighbour. If you're worrying about anything in return, I assure you that the Mayor, John Hancock will pay us a huge price for standing up as a personal diplomat for the non-feral ghouls. Which would give us an extreme advantage and would surely benefit us on gaining more non-feral personnel for recruitment."

Piper forced a nod.

"In on it."

"Very well. Gear up now. You're moving in fifteen minutes."

And with that Piper was dismissed from the office before hurrying to the get her X02 and modified minigun. Although for some strange reason, she's starting to feel worrying about that secret meeting with raiders on Nuka World. But, should she worry? She knew that she wouldn't even be able to do at least anything, as a strict order mainly from Amanda was standing on not interfering with any of the conflicts that are currently happening. An order Piper disliked.

After getting on one of the vertibirds, Piper wasn't looking forward into leading quite a number of human personnel in X02s just to liberate Goodneighbour, but as a standing current order, she didn't say a word on the entire flight on the way to Goodneighbour, until she was finally dropped off with her platoon. A huge relief for Piper when she gain sight of another group consisted of X01s as one immediately approached her and spoke.

"We've received a message from Patriot that you will be leaving on this mission. Let's get some muties heads on a platter!"

Piper gave a simple nod, but deciding to just simply make the mission as quick as possible, she immediately led her platoon charging towards the town, where they were met by gunfire of laser rifles, and the sight of T-45 armed personnel trying to block them.

_'This is the USAF's job, not the Enclave's... But considering, this will help me get that promotion...'_

Rather, disturbed as she simply fired her minigun, Piper began addressing the AIs to aggressively push forward while the humans in X02s gave cover fire, as we they reached the town hall, Piper successfully managed to get all the personnel to cover more ground on the streets, but being alerted by the sight of a Brotherhood vertibird above, Piper immediately rushed to the open with her minigun firing nonstop at the vertibird.

"Shit! I need a bigger gun to shoot that down!"

Piper shouted as she kept firing.

"Get the missile launcher!"

"Shoot that vertibird!"

Hearing one of the AIs do the work, Piper decided to help the human personnel on handling the remaining Brotherhood trying to make an escape.

"Their vertibird is down!"

Hearing a loud shout and the sight of a vertibird crashing towards one of the small establishments, Piper stood on top of a small debris. Despite the chaos, she wished she could be able to write this all down to be published.

"Just like how we do to NCR, take no prisoners!"

Piper immediately ordered as she quickly began assisting her unit on, finishing off the escaping Brotherhood, and after some time of cleansing Goodneighbour, they eventually gathered all the T-45s before piling all the bodies and burning it all at once with a controlled fire.

"We'll take it from here."

Piper immediately spun around with her minigun ready to fire only to see a dark-skinned man on full USAF gear armed with a laser rifle.

"Sergeant Peterson. I'll have you know that this is a restricted area."

Piper threateningly began bit immediately got a calm response.

"We've requested permission from your CO via radio message, we're here to help secure Goodneighbour."

Piper sneered as she simply walked past the Sergeant, the AIs and human personnel now following behind her.

"Look, I know we may not have the best relationships, but let's at least move past that, we have a lot of issues in need to be dealt with."

Piper stopped before turning her head over to her shoulder.

"You can say whatever you want, Sergeant. But just so, you know, we have orders, you can do what you want to help on securing this town here, but I'm warning you sooner not to get in our way of operations if you don't want any consequences."

"We don't intend to. But to inform you, General Ward wishes to speak to you in Sanctuary."

"If it's about the Publick Occurrence papers stating those rumors about the Minutemen-NCR conflict I can assure you that Sanctuary has enough printers _and_people working on spreading those papers around the Commonwealth to warn off the civilians to stay indoors. We've already had AI units on vertibirds on the skies watching by, and we'll be sure to put the entire Commonwealth on a general lockdown while the USAF and capital Brotherhood conflict is still at large."

"The papers are already spreading about the other conflict, but your acquaintance is requested for an important discussion with General Ward about the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel."

Simply giving a nod, Piper led her unit out to the small town and got on one of their vertibirds but was then interrupted by a soldier who asked by the time she got on board.

"Can we really trust the USAF? We need to keep in mind that their level of equipment and strength is on the same level as the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel. Almost every type of weaponry and -mostly being their standard power armor - are equally the same, minus the USAF''s slightly advanced pre-war technology."

Piper simply gave a reassuring yet slightly irritated reply.

"I trust General Ward. So, we should all trust the USAF, and even if they're in the same strength and level with Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel, the USAF is on the same level of Minutemen when it comes to the word trust. We just have to keep them backed away while doing our operations."

"And threatening them through words is the way of doing so?"

Piper frowned before giving a serious response.

"Words have power, Private. They can be used in either persuasion, or intimidation for most situations. But in our case, however, is that we need to intimidate them to understand what we- The Enclave is standing up for."

"A logical answer, but... What difference would we make the old Enclave if... We would intimidate those who are only trying to approach us in a good way, when almost everyone else entirely are afraid of us?"

Piper gave a dismissing look under yer helmet before giving a reply.

"We're not exactly trying to become our Commander. We're doing this because this is only necessary to protect our people in the Enclave. To protect what we stand for, isn't that what we've been trying to do here in the Commonwealth?"

"Patriot will definitely agree. But Commander Amani on the other may object."

Piper mentally sighed and replied.

"Let's just focus on our task."

After a long while of flight on the way back to Sanctuary, Piper immediately addressed her unit of two platoons standing guard near their vertibirds.

Proceeding towards an OD greed tent Piper saw General Ward speaking with Paladin Danse. She cursed under breath at the thought of Sarah Lyons being in Sanctuary as well, and she wasn't looking into explaining the ex Brotherhood woman, and her son that she had harbored on Sanctuary.

As she took a step inside the tent, she immediately gained the attention of both men before hearing General Ward speaking firstly.

"Miss Wright? I'm glad you arrived well and safe, I apologize for disturbing you on your operation, but we needed some things to be discussed. It is... An important matter."

Piper gave Danse a nasty look before setting her eyes back on the USAF General.

"It's Corporal Wright, General. But about this 'important matter' what is it?"

"As you may see, we are currently on a conflict against the DC division of the Brotherhood of Steel. Some East Coast Brotherhood had been sending complaints via radio frequencies."

Piper cocked a brow. What does she have anything to do with any of that? Turning her head to Danse with a sharp look, she watched as the Paladin added.

"Our spurning parties reported friendly fires during their expeditions I'm search for technology and even during outpost setups, they'd occasionally be entangled in between USAF and DC Brotherhood firefights, we dish to be neutral on this latter, Corporal Wright."

Piper huffed as she crossed her arms.

"And what's my business in any of these? For your information Paladin, the Enclave's current objective is protecting its former glory in where it sits. If you have any problem with anything that's going on further classified, go talk to our Commander and see if she'll take your word nicely."

She saw a frown on Danse' face but seeing General Ward getting in between them, Piper turned her head down onto the General who was pinching the bridge of his nose before calmly speaking.

"Corporal, the point is that we need to work together. That is the main reason we are here, although we needed Preston Garvey, but we don't have eight time to wait further for additional acquaintances to discuss this. Our important matter at this moment is a temporary ceasefire. Between the Enclave and the East Coast Brotherhood."

Piper raised a brow as she was slowly taken back in surprise. For some strange reason, despite feeling distinguished being an Enclave operative, she somehow felt insulted on what she had heard. Making her glare at the General under her helmet.

"What do you mean, General?"

She questioned with a glare.

"We've been getting online frequencies from Maxson's Brotherhood that Enclave troopers -AIs mostly- being hostile toward all Brotherhood alike during small non-hostile encounters. The East Coast Brotherhood were taking some damages from your AI soldiers who don't hesitate to attack. That is why we need to discuss this to you immediately."

Piper huffed again and gave a hard reply.

"Consult Patriot. He's the main CO on our division here in the Commonwealth for the time being."

"Patriot has given a private message through my terminal regarding troop disciplinary actions in your AIs, and further advanced reprogramming will be done all active AI personnel. But that doesn't convince the East Coast Brotherhood."

Piper let out a small irritated sigh and questioned.

"Says who?"

"Says Elder Maxson."

She turned her head crisply to Danse who gave the response. The Elder? What would Amanda do if she was here on this meeting hearing that? Would she just try to act like Amanda or let Patriot do the rest? She had orders, and she knew that, but Piper didn't want anything to compromise the faction she's serving on either.

Piper cursed under her helmet. Why the hell does she needs to be the one making these decisions.

"I can't guarantee a ceasefire between the Enclave and the East Coast Brotherhood. But I can guarantee a meeting with Elder Maxson. But I'll be coming along with my current superior in that meeting."

Piper replied. Another hard decision, but she didn't have the time to think of it, but she knew she needed it to be dealt with. If Amanda isn't here to deal with these, perhaps she would with Patriot.

Seeing Danse giving a nod, General Ward on the other wore a relieved look on his face.

"It would seem that this discussion is over. We may all now get back to our duties, but please. The conflict between the USAF and the DC Brotherhood has to stay only in between us. It is nothing personal, Paladin Danse."

"Nothing at all, General. Elder Maxson only wishes to follow the original vision of what the original Brotherhood originally stands for. The DC Brotherhood of Steel is the opposing side of our name, one that led to our power struggles a few years back."

Piper only snorted.

"That's what happens when you elect an ignorant kid to be Sentinel on your Citadel. But if she dare steps on the Airbase, the first and last thing she'll ever see would be thousands of bullets fired at her. So if you do ever happen to see her, be sure to tell her that and I mean it."

That caused a threatened expression on Danse' face, General Ward however remained calm, but somehow didn't manage to hide a grimacing expression on his face.

"I'll be going now to consult Patriot. Be sure to inform your Elder of our arrival. But which area is your base currently?"

"We only have small outposts here on the surface. Our main headquarters is the Prydwen. An airship. But we'll have a vertibird escorting you on the way."

Piper gave a simple nod, then turning to General Ward, she simply spoke.

"I've heard of Far Harbor being the next target of the NCR. What's the status between then and the Minutemen."

Piper had to wait a short moment as the General took some time before giving a reply.

"Preston Garvey has helped us on keeping settlements safely secured, but the main objecting of the Minutemen seemed to have changed when we've started receiving messages from our sources of NCR personnel sailing to Far Harbor. The Minutemen have been oblivious about our conflict with the DC Brotherhood ever since, and has been gathering their strengthened forces to Far Harbor, however, were hearing rumours that Preston is taking orders from the Enclave Airbase under Patriot's orders luring and containing the NCR here in the Commonwealth all at once. But combating them seems to be under Preston's order."

Piper raised a brow.

"What's the deal with them? He seems to be taking this personally."

"It is indeed personal. The NCR had liberated Quincy from the Gunners only two days ago. And this caused a huge change to Preston who not only prioritized helping settlements, but added the idea on combating the NCR. We've even received a warning from Colonel Moore about the Minutemen already engaging some of their patrols in firefights, but this is beyond out of USAF control, and we mean nothing to interfere when this mostly touches a very personal issue to Preston Garvey and the Minutemen regarding their old home in Quincy."

Piper was silent for a moment, but giving a slow acknowledging nod, she face a response.

"Amanda was the one mainly involved in this. But seeing she's in a different division for the time being, I'll have Patriot, and myself deal with this ourselves, and yes. I do know of the Minutemen being secretly under Patriot's orders, but the rest are classified information sent by Amanda and I don't know the rest of it. But as far as I know, were to be independent and not to depend on Minutemen protection which is why Patriot decided to use the Minutemen instead as the bait to lure more of the NCR forces out all at once before we can take action."

"You plan to annihilate them, Corporal Wright? That's beyond brutal."

Piper frowned at the comment that Danse gave.

"Orders are orders, Danse and you should know that as a soldier yourself. But were not clearly sure if we'll put it that way. Yet. Because it's mainly under Patriot's orders as he's the entrusted Commanding officer in charge of the airbase, so, it will depend on how the situation will turn, but seeing that the Minutemen has gotten the full attention of the NCR, we'll have to spectate it as the Enclave to see how this would go."

Piper earned disturbed looks from bother Danse and General Ward.

"You're saying you'll be observing a result of a pulled string under the shadows? You do realize how your manipulation within the Minutemen to become a legion of blooded soldiers is not a good influence. Do you?"

"It's not our choice, General. It's the Minutemen who decided for themselves. The only thing we were involved was using them as a fodder bait to lure out all the NCR all at once."

"And now that your plan succeeded, you're leaving this to the Minutemen who decided for themselves?"

"Why do you even care, Danse? It's their choice. After all, the NCR took something from the Minutemen, and the Minutemen are only trying to take it back. It seems fair enough."

Piper simply said, but in a rather harshly tone towards the Paladin before rudely turning her back on the other two men and walking out of the tent.

"Colonel Moore is not a woman to be underestimated, Corporal Wright."

Hearing General Ward say from behind as she walked, Piper stopped shortly before turning her head over to her shoulder and replied.

"Even though every information on our intelligence might be highly confidential, but I can feel it that this is all just a string that Amanda pulled wherever she is in California. And if I am indeed right... She already has this all rigged to happen on the first place, and we would all know what price it would require once the rent is due."

She wanted a frown From Danse, and an extremely disturbed look from General Ward.

Walking away, Piper suddenly passed by her former home in Sanctuary, and through the window she saw Codsworth preparing food for Natalie and Owen. Piper smiled gently, but she didn't have much time to stop by as she simply continued on her way back to her unit.

"Is that you, Piper? Piper!"

Piper stopped on her tracks, and slowly turning around she saw Sarah approaching. Piper mentally cursed before grabbing the woman by her wrist and pilling her behind a nearby house.

"Didn't I tell you to lay low?"

"Dammit! Will you let go of me!?"

Piper complied with a frown as she earned a glare from Sarah before a reply.

"I thought I saw you passing, and then saw your name on you power armor. Look, a man just stopped by to the house earlier morning and stated that he was there to give news to your littler sister Natalie to work on papers about the Far Harbor rumors regarding the Minutemen-NCR conflict."

"Ugh god... Dammit Deacon..."

"That's his name, he also had a companion with him, a hired mercenary he thought he'd be recommending to accompany you in handling NCR patrolmen."

Piper raised a brow.

"But were not even fighting anyone _that_ much. Unless we need to defend strategic points, checkpoint etc."

"The man would come back tomorrow, the merc I mean. Says his name's Mcready."

Piper folded her arms firmly.

"Look, I don't have time for this."

She earned a glare from Sarah.

"I can understand that. But I'm just here trying to tell you what you need to know."

"And I'm here telling you to avoid Paladin Danse at all costs. Let alone he or General Ward discovers you being an ex Brotherhood Sentinel."

She earned another glare from Sarah before a hard response.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself. And no, I don't just simply tell off people my full name, let alone share parts of my identity."

Piper let out a short audible sigh of relief.

"Well good. Just stay safe. And if that merc or anyone else ever steps outside the front door, just let Codsworth do the talking. We can't risk people knowing who you really are. It's vital that the DC Brotherhood may know, or Maxson's Brotherhood."

"As much as I appreciate what you're saying, but you don't really need to tell me what to do, Piper. And I'm not saying I'm taking sides here either. I just wanted to let you know about that Deacon and that merc."

"You did fine, Sarah. But if you want to stay neutral, just stay hidden for now. We wouldn't want a risk on leaking this secret existence of yours."

Piper reasoned, but part of her made her curse mentally as she had already let Patriot know. But as far as she could tell that the AI clearly didn't found any interest on this ex Brotherhood Sentinel, Piper figured that maybe she didn't have anything to worry about at all. At least for the meantime.

After finally turning away and setting foot, Piper heard Sarah speak once more.

"It think, I'm quite bothered about this four-way conflict that's happening. Do you even have a backup plan just in case if things go down the wrong way?"

Piper immediately stopped and turned back to the other woman before giving a reply.

"It disturbs me thinking of it. But I'd rather not answer your question."

Seeing Sarah folding her arms, Piper got a response.

"You're worried. That the Enclave might try to wipe out all the factions, for real? I wouldn't doubt it, though. They have more soldiers than their passed chapters, maybe they even got way more advantage on others to use to wipe out everyone else entirely."

Piper frowned.

"That's why I'm trying to avoid thinking of it. But with Patriot being the one in charge... I doubt we will follow the same old vision the passed chapters once looked into."

"And the Commander is the one to be worried of? Because like a remote, she can easily control every one of you by any means, and at any time, let alone change the thinking of your current CO to be the one controlling you under her string like a puppet if she even wants to. By orders or full manipulation."

Piper didn't say anything at what Sarah had said. The other woman does have a point. This Enclave despite being the same feared Enclave before didn't grew out of intimidation, neither propaganda, but rather free put of manipulation. Amanda was indeed manipulative after all, Piper will give her that, but to manipulate everyone else entirely like puppets, it was all screwed up. Piper could only hope that it wouldn't resolve into that.

"By the way. Do these USAF personnel usually stop and go here on Sanctuary?"

Being brought back to reality after hearing Sarah's voice, Piper didn't say a word, but only gave a small nod.

"How close are they to Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel? Surely you may know in person."

Piper gave a lazy shrug before a simple response.

"They're about the same tech and weaponry with Maxson's Brotherhood. The only difference the USAF have us that they have their medical facility being on one of the Vault 111 sides."

"And to think, they're still functioning like that same old pre-war military?"

Piper shrugged again and replied.

"Yeah... But minus the patriotic vibe."

"Interesting... But not my type of cause to serve for."

Piper cocked a brow, instead of asking, she instead erased the thought on her mind, and finally decided to end the conversation.

"I'm gonna go now. You should stay low profile got it?"

She wanted a small glare before an eye roll from Sarah.

"Yeah, sure. But will you stop by again here?"

Piper shook her head and replied.

"I don't think I'd like the idea. It's going to get suspicious don't you think? People are already suspicious enough when I joined the Enclave and left this settlement. I wouldn't want to make it worse."

Piper received a slow acknowledging nod.

"The people here seems, so are these Minutemen on guard despite my less socialization to them. But I'll see if I can take some time getting used to being around here."

Piper folded her arms with a short frown.

"Just keep a low profile. Anyway, I'm gonna go now, I have to get back to HQ."

And with that Piper didn't even let Sarah say another word as she immediately turned her back and took off onto the vertibirds.

As she got on board with the rest if her unit, Piper was in deep thought on the whole way back to the airbase. How else would these two conflict end? Though it is clearly obvious that this entire thing will come with a huge price when time has come. But that was the problem. There isn't any clue when that time would actually come. No one can clearly tell how this will end, who will live, who will die.

Aside from it, how can Amanda even stomach all this? It was almost lost this entire tilting was just a simple big game to her. A puppeteer pulling strings on her puppets, controlling their every movement. Hell, that's definitely the Enclave being one of her controlled puppets. And Piper felt rather disturbed that she is now one of those puppets being controlled around. But, why should it matter when they're in the shit now?

Though, what _should_ matter is the Enclave wouldn't have the thought in mind on wiping out literally everyone else entirely, because all it would take is to piss off Amanda to actually make it all happen. With all those missiles continually being reproduced back on the airbase, those amount of vertibirds they had, not to mention, their continually growing firepower and resources progressed and expanded by their engineers and scientists. And lastly, an entire army consisted of humans and non-feral ghouls alike altogether can decimate the Commonwealth at anytime if order is given, let alone the huge abundance of nonstop AI reproduction as additional to their main standard personnel as the main backbone army of this Enclave. Which was already one hell of a thing in only a matter of weeks ever since Amanda has started reviving the faction. Perhaps, Sarah was right on what she recently said about this Commonwealth Enclave. Amanda had really outpaced the previous and former leaders of the faction. And perhaps maybe, just maybe in only a matter of a year or months tops, the Commonwealth Enclave can indeed cleanse the entire wasteland from every breathing being that's not Enclave. Which was a frightening thought. And Piper wouldn't definitely take part of it.

But to think there's the good signs being shown in this Enclave, perhaps there are still chances to actually reform it to a former glory in how _should_ be. A way to get this Enclave to see and accept reality even further, because literally, everyone else on the faction was struggling to think whether they'd do good or bad when their CO, either Amanda or Patriot tells them to do both. It's like that saying Piper had heard Nick once said, _'__There's the good cop, and there's the bad cop__'_And Amanda is clearly the one on the bad cop label. Which is a complicated matter that makes it hard for the other woman to see and accept reality further.

After arriving back at the airbase, Piper immediately proceed to find Patriot but was directed to a war room where she found the AI looking through the map of the Commonwealth on glass table.

"Patriot, mission was a success. We have successfully liberated Goodneighbour."

Poor finally began as she enters the room, but to see that the AI only nodding while still focused on the map, Piper frowned under her helmet before waiting for a response.

"Well done. But it's not enough."

Piper flinched at the response given by the AI.

"What do you mean it's not enough? We burned the bodies, no prisoners like usual and confiscated the obsolete power armors."

"It is still not enough. That is only a little effort to gain the trust of the people and their best interest to show that were willing to 'help' them during the times like these."

Piper slowly approached and looked at the map of the Commonwealth, dozens of 'X' were marked on various areas and locations, some were encircled targeted areas that Piper couldn't figure out what all of it even meant. So turning her head onto Patriot who finally liked at her, Piper watched as the AI slowly continued.

"As expected. The DC Brotherhood indeed made a bargain with the raiders on Nuka World. Despite this nut being our business, it may affect us on a scale in future operations, and we do not want to be compromised, neither be distracted."

Piper folded her arms and replied.

"What do we do? Surely there's a way to-"

"I've already arranged vertibirds already on standby and ready attack from above should we may have to deal with raiders, but as of now, while there aren't that much resistance of them are being spotted yet, we will allow the USAF and the DC Brotherhood continue on with their conflict. We will only act once there are no orient options."

"Can't we inform Amanda about this?"

"Negative. Commander is currently off the line in communications while she's in California, so, we are here left under my command."

Piper mentally cursed.

"Understood. Vineyard about these X marked on the map?"

"Those are the strategic points that the NCR currently has under the command of Colonel Moore. But with the Minutemen dealing with them, We'll do the same thing as we do with the USAF and the DC Brotherhood. We will only act when the is no option. It's not that we need to conserve firepower. It is to ensure that we don't show off our true strength this soon. It is not the right time to act, yet."

Piper gave a small nod with a frown but before she could even ask, Patriot once again continued.

"Now, about the Far Harbor. One of our Railroad agents reported that Preston Garvey has sailed to Far Harbor with a battalion of Minutemen, it would seem that Colonel Moore plans to expand her forces here further around the Commonwealth. But my suspicion is why would Colonel Moore focus there while the rest of her forces are scattered all over the surroundings of Quincy? I suspect that the Courier may have anything to do with the NCR expansion in Far Harbor."

Piper raised a brow.

"And the Minutemen are currently fighting the NCR that's sailed there On Far Harbor?"

"Correct. But there are still NCR forces here, mostly now using Quincy as their main troop encampment under command of Colonel Moore. Which is why the liberation of Goodneighbour is not enough, and since this is your opportunity to make a name for yourself in the ranks, I have a new liberation task for you."

Piper folded her arms firmly and listened closely.

"Quincy wasn't the only place where the Minutemen originally used as their base of operations. They also have their fort called The Castle but unfortunately was taken over by Milelurks. Your task, is to liberate the Castle under our rule and annihilate all the Milelurks you may find there. But Intel report states that a Milelurk queen is there and use made a nest on the underground parts of the castle. Heavy resistance is expected. So sure to bring heavy firepower."

Piper gave a nod before giving a response.

"Got it. Oh, and uh, Maxson's been complaining about friendly fire regarding our soldiers being hostile toward his T-60 armed Brotherhood. Mostly, our AIs are the ones being reported going hostile."

Piper saw Patriot fold his arms firmly with a grumble and rough response.

"And their Elder demands to see us to discuss this simple matter? It's a waste of time. We have much important things to handle."

"Look, I know it's a load of bull. But we need to fully assure them because they're clearly not that going to be convinced on, getting our AIs reprogramming improved just as you've messaged them. General Ward has already told me this earlier before I proceeded on the way back here."

"And you're suggesting that we see Maxson for a discussion about this?"

Piper simply gave nod and to hear Patriot shortly grumbling, she got a response.

"I'll set up a meeting with their Elder tomorrow. For now, we resume on our duties. You will proceed to your task after that meeting with Maxson. I need you to be there as well, seeing you've already had been up close with some if his Brotherhood soldiers."

Piper snorted.

"Who, Danse? Pfft. I don't approve of him, in fact, I'm still undecided whether he could even be trusted."

"We'll just have to see tomorrow."

Piper took a moment in silence as she wondered how the meeting in person would go between an Enclave commanding officer and a Brotherhood of Steel Elder. She definitely would attend to be there just in case anything else may happen. After all, the Enclave the Brotherhood of Steel were never really in good condition in it's passed chapters. But on the other end, Piper was just glad that it isn't Amanda who would be meeting up with this Elder.

Knowing Amanda and the way she is in combat, Piper could only wonder and imagine what unexpected violence the hotheaded woman would do if she even gets up close in person.

_'God... Bless the Enclave. Wait... What am I even thinking?'_

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the time, it's taking forever me to update, but I'll try to work on the next chapter.**

**Damn, Piper seems over fatigue by these hard decisions she's forced to make. And is she even thinking straight at all at this time? Let's all find out in the next chapter!**

**As always, thank you all for reading and hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ripntear **


	20. For the Commonwealth: Cold Uprising

**Chapter 20 everyone, and the exploration continues. And now... We're in the _real_ shit. Road to fucked up plot twists here we go. **

_**It's time. **_

* * *

**_Song used_**

**_"Bills" by grandson _**

* * *

_-For the Commonwealth: Cold Uprising-_

Another day passed by, and here she was. Standing outside the second hangar waiting for Patriot who finally joined her outside before getting on board a vertibird with her.

"This is a huge waste of my time, and yours, knowing that there's plenty of work to be done we have to attend this meeting with the Elder of the East Coast Brotherhood instead. And I do not trust this Elder not one bit. For one, he and his Brotherhood is just the same muties the USAF fights, with more of a Nazi vibe in it. Secondly, they're greed to obtain pre-war technology may have potentials for them to want more and more until they reach the point where they would start wanting advanced technology. Evil always start with greed after all."

Although she couldn't find any right word to say in reaction to Patriot's complaint, Piper only sighed under her helmet.

"The Commander would not approve of this. But then again, she's cut herself off the line, and we are currently on our own until she of reestablish communications with us again. You should've brought a laser minigun, or a plasma rifle at least. We are entering foreign territory, and we will need to be sure."

Piper lazily turned her head at the AI and gave a simple response.

"About that, I forgot to tell you that their main headquarters is an airship called the Prydwen. We will be entering an airship... Quite a weird thing to be used as a main headquarters for this Brotherhood."

"If my guess is right... That would mean that the Brotherhood may has built that airship on the Adams Air Force base... After all, our current Intel about them may still not be enough, we can use this chance to get to know more about this East Coast Brotherhood, know their weaknesses, disadvantages, and what they're ups are."

Piper immediately cocked a brow in surprise. She didn't expect to hear the AI would even say that.

"Let's not forget, that the Commander strongly dislikes the Brotherhood of Steel. And for obvious reasons, we should easily know why."

"Because of the advanced technology that we have? I mean, Maxson's Brotherhood only takes pre-war technology, and they oppose those that are advanced enough to even become a threat, based from what the USAF Intel currently has."

"That is no excuse. We cannot let any outsider with the claims on our property. That makes even those properties once owned by the passed chapters of the Enclave. I can only hope that our Commander is taking claims in full authority on those that rightfully belongs to the Enclave."

Piper shortly frowned as she folded her arms. She just didn't like what she heard, but then again, part of her actually made her agreeing to Patriot on their rightful claims on all Enclave technology, either previous generation tech or not. The AI _does_ have a point on the part of those technologies belonging to the Enclave.

"But even so... That would make no difference to the previous Enclave if we would forcefully do that."

"Power is power, Wright. But as long as you have it in control, you can make very good use of it in every battle. And that's exactly why we're rightfully to claim whatever Enclave technology is that's out there. Even if it means taking it by force, we have every right to do so because it was once handled by those that stood in the ranks before we took their places. Even if we despise the old Enclave, they are still, and will always be part and connected to our name. Only difference we have is that we are much superior, they are the weak. We are smarter, they are the fools. Most importantly, we are the ones now in control, and not them."

Piper took a long moment in silence after Patriot finished his sentence.

If that's true, that no matter how hard they try to turn their backs, and how hard they try to push away what legacy that the old Enclave has created, they were still part of the old Enclave, and those older faces now serve as the root with them being the fruit. A bitter fruit.

"If that's so... Then what is the point to all this? If we'll never be different from the old Enclave, then what's the point for all of our efforts?"

Piper finally managed to slowly ask.

"The point is, to be the most superior military force in the wasteland. Powerful than both USAF and Brotherhood of Steel combined. Bigger than the NCR. Even more advanced than the Institute. We will follow those beliefs in the same vision as our great, fearless Commander."

That hit Piper. Did Patriot just told her Amanda's true agenda? Was that truly it? But, why does it sound, incomplete? That statement hit her really hard, and she didn't know how to react to the incomplete statement.

"We should not discuss these. What we should discuss is what needed to be discussed."

She heard Patriot again.

"Alright. But... How will Amanda react about this? Having a meeting discussion with Elder Maxson?"

"We do not need to necessarily tell her. The Commander had this strong hatred towards the Brotherhood of Steel, the last thing we need is her coming back in the wrong time with all means to destroy what Brotherhood stands here in the Commonwealth. Should I add more why?"

Piper didn't have replied for a moment, but after a brief moment in silence, she finally got what the AI meant.

"Her hatred... Maybe, Amanda knew in the first place? After all, we have every details of information regarding the history of the Enclave, and it's passed and former enemies. If I'm correct, that one thing that gives her even more reason to hate the Brotherhood is that... The pre-war... The Enclave, and the Brotherhood of Steel... Based off the older information our intelligence have, both factions were originally part of the military, minus the Enclave formed out of pre-war powerful politicians, scientists etc, the Enclave _is _and had been formed militaristic as a pre-war organization part of the pre-war US military and..."

Her head turned to Patriot.

"The Brotherhood _were_ part of the pre-war US military."

She saw Patriot giving a simple, lazy nod.

"It was pretty obvious, judging by their military formations, minus their ridiculous medieval rankings. And thanks to the earliest Intel records of the passed generations of the Enclave; the Brotherhood of Steel were former US military deserters that originated from a small, rouge military group of the Mariposa military research facility led by Roger Maxson."

"That's the original Maxson! Oh my god... All these informations... If I still happened to be a reporter, these would make for best-selling articles... But I wouldn't break orders..."

"None of these are classified information, Wright. All but Mariposa. But to even odds, we still don't have any knowledge of that facility. Neither our ancestors have little information about it."

Piper took a moment in silence, them after a moment in thinking she finally replied.

"Well yeah, but we can't leave the Commonwealth with all this happening just to discover more..."

"Let's only focus on what we need to focus on. But first things first is getting this damn meeting over, I'm not even looking forward to this myself, but it's best I do the talking for now. The last thing we need is a head of a Brotherhood Elder held as trophy by our Commander if she finds out about this, which automatically will lead us to the same path our foolish ancestors took."

Piper let out a small sigh with a small frown on her face but either way nodded.

"It would take me some serious time getting used to on the 'Ancestors' part. Though, I'm not military related, but seeing I'm now part of one... You might want to lessen the use of that word when talking to me or when I'm around because it's not easy trying to stomach what orders we're being told to do."

"Noted."

After the short end of conversation, they immediately gained sight of a Brotherhood personnel nearing them in the air and began taking the lead. It wasn't a good idea bringing four highly armed non-feral personnel, but seeing their uncertainty towards this Brotherhood of Steel of wither division, Piper just couldn't agree more to Patriot on the idea of body guards.

"We're near foreign territory! Better get those guns locked and loaded!"

Hearing one of the pilots announced that, the personnel on board were immediately alerted, and on a split-second each were all locked and loaded.

"Keep the safety on, men. We're here to talk, not kill."

Hearing Patriot calmly speaking beside her, Piper frowned under her helmet, but nodded either way along with the other men in X02s. The AI had a point, but to keep her mind clear in thought from being paranoid, Piper just had to keep her minigun closely held in both hands.

"We've got permission to occupy one of their hangars, get ready to move out!"

Hearing the pilot announce, Piper looked at Patriot a bit worriedly.

"This was your idea, Wright. So be best you play along with the rest of us. Keep that minigun off anyone's face."

Piper frowned but gave a slight nod before finally getting off the vertibird it's Patriot and their non-feral personnel.

With the AI pilots being told to stay on the vertibird, Piper turned her head to the sight of armored personnel with laser rifles. All of which were shifting uneasily at her sight with four non-feral personnel and Patient who calmly stepped in front.

"Were here to speak to Elder Maxson."

Hearing some whispers from the Brotherhood side, a T-60 armed soldier approached and gave a reply.

"Right this way, sir. The Elder has been waiting for your arrival."

With that pause Piper nervously waited as the attention turned to her and the other four personnel behind her.

"There's nothing to worry about hostility. Elder Maxson has already given an order to everyone here to stand down. We take you in as guests."

Piper quietly scoffed, but seeing the attention averts to her, she didn't say a word and only let Patriot to the talking.

"Keep the safety on, men. That mostly goes to you, Wright."

Piper frowned before giving a slow nod. But with the guards seemingly becoming a bit at ease now, they were led inside the Prydwen. The wall was silent for the personnel who remained wary behind her and only the small talks of the soldier leading them was heard with Patriot who only gave short limited replies.

"The Elder is waiting for you here. Your men can wait here during the meeting."

Piper turned her head over to Patriot who calmly replied.

"Of course. I trust my men disciplined enough to be on standby here. But I will take my Corporal along to the meeting."

And with that Piper was allowed in, and following Patriot inside a room, they were met by a man in leather brown coat with black hair, beard and a scar on his eye.

"I see our guests have arrived. But I was expecting it to be only one."

Studying the man in silence, Piper only let Patriot to do the talking.

"I intended to bring my Corporal along, Maxson. But let's get straight to the point. I was told that you were unconvinced about my AI troops being hostile to your people. I assure you, that my AI personnel had already been given advanced reprogramming and some disciplinary actions. Nothing is there to be worried of regarding my soldiers who are only following their orders."

The Elder gave a slow nod, his face was calm as he only remained on his spot with his hands behind his back.

"I can understand that. And seeing that we are alike, on some ways at least, I'm sure you can understand that I'm only trying to prioritize the safety of my men on the field while following their orders."

"Nothing makes us alike, Elder Maxson."

She couldn't help it, and just by that Piper gained the attention of Maxson and Patriot.

"Wright, we are here to talk, not to initiate arguments."

"Sorry, Patriot. But I just wanted to clear that up, that were are _very_ different. The only thing that binds the original Enclave with the original Brotherhood of Steel was that they were both part of the pre-war US military. And nothing more."

Piper stated, clearly trying her best not to sound bitter.

"I can understand that. But we are not here to discuss the past of our ancestors, what we are here is regarding about our soldiers on our causes to stand down on a temporary ceasefire. We can resolve this on a peaceful manner."

Hearing Maxson calmly stating, Piper finally let Patriot to do the talking.

"The USAF General already told me that through private message on terminal. But with your people not being certain to be convinced by my assurance, then I'll have you know that we do not have any other intentions. The rest is mainly depending on our Commander whose status is currently unknown in California. She is the one you should worry about and not us."

"I have nothing against you being here in the Commonwealth. Our only goal here is to recover technology as we can gather -which is why we keep distancing ourselves from the Brotherhood from the capital- and that is our only intention to follow the original vision of my ancestor, Roger Maxson. Our vision to preserve technology to prevent something, or anything like the Great War to ever happen again."

Piper only stared at the Elder for a long moment, to see that big face despite looking like an intimidating leader, she really saw that look of honesty on Maxson's face. But she could just never bring herself to trust the man, or anyone in the Brotherhood, which Piper was becoming secretly worried of herself being strangely affected as a part of the Enclave.

"We will see to it, if we can initiate a temporary ceasefire. But keep in mind that the Enclave will refuse to make any bargains but not only with the Brotherhood, but to any other factions as well especially when it is regarding advanced technology, so take whatever it as much as technology as you want but the advanced technology, as those would automatically be rightfully ours. Especially the technology that were once handled by our ancestors."

There was a long pause in silence, neither AI and Elder ever said a word ever since. And Piper was starting to feel uncomfortable by the tension that she was sensing, but strangely enough as she noticed, Maxson only remained still in his spot quietly calm, almost as if, he didn't really mind the rough statement that Patriot gave. Almost as if he's the one adjusting for them in being the calmest. She didn't know how Patriot took this, but for her, she found it insulting. Piper hated that.

"I can understand what you're trying to say. But the Institute is one cause to be worried of-"

"The Institute is nothing to threaten the Enclave. But if we ever get the chance, we will claim whatever technology they have by force, and by any means necessary. But that will depend on our Commander's orders."

Piper only watched as Patriot's statement slightly made Maxson flinch back with a raised brow.

"They have technology that could have possibilities to start another Great War. Perhaps even something like it. The Institute created synths. Machines that think they're humans -And I do not mean to insult you or your AIs- and you need to see and understand that we need to accept our limitations, and that is why the Brotherhood under my command only tries to gather the technology with no potentials to be used as any sort of weapon of mass destruction."

"I stand by my Commander's decision, Maxson. Neither you nor General Ward can ever change the programming beliefs and loyalty that I have towards Commander Amani. And not on the way of asking neither request, as I say this in statement that you will all respect the Enclave's decision, shall the Institute's technologies befall to our hands. We will take it whether people like it or not. And not by gathering, but rather claiming is what we prioritize to strengthen our force."

Piper stepped forward and stood only a step behind Patriot with an approving look on her face. Even though she was already disturbed by everything that Patriot is saying, Piper was somehow mentally arguing with herself as she finally ended up agreeing with the AI. And to see Maxson giving the same stupid look that General Ward gives whenever it's the Enclave being discussed, Piper found no difference between the USAF and Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel. But somehow despite these rather bizarre decisions she's making, and her mind couldn't think straight at these quick turns of events, unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, she's taken the Enclave's side on everything that needed decision-making. Though, she's not a synth herself due to these strange choices, but those were her choices and Piper just didn't want to regret any ounce of it.

"Your words are becoming threatening, Patriot. But we from the East Coast chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel do not intend or mean any harm. We only wish to follow our ancestors' original vision and goal and nothing more -pardon our mistrusts on non-feral ghouls- though, we do not tolerate synths, perhaps we may agree on that as a reason to say that we are at least on the same boat as people would call it regarding the existence of the Institute."

Hearing this calm statement from Maxson, Piper turned her head to Patriot who gave an obviously forced nod, she swore she heard the AI mumbling a curse before giving a reply.

"We will appreciate your efforts being the calm one on this meeting, despite the fact that it insults me. But we do not intend to make things a bit more intense, and we will leave right away. If you think you can change your vision on how the Enclave can be seen and describe, then you should know that you cannot change your peoples' view toward us. I'm sure you wouldn't want a third conflict occurring here in the Commonwealth."

Piper turned her head to Maxson who gave an acknowledging nod, she found herself mentally cursing at the Elder for actually reminding her of General Ward. But what's the difference? The USAF is the last pre-war American military in existence, and the successor was the Brotherhood of Steel which were made of US military deserters. The Enclave, however, were already existing during the pre-war times in secret, but as it survived the Great War, it remained loyal to name of the pre-war country as the last hope to rebuild America's future. One that required such high prices to achieve, as such, cleansing the wasteland.

But Piper couldn't see it that way anymore. Even though the Brotherhood on all chapters may be related to the pre-war US military. The Enclave, Amanda's Enclave was showing signs that it's becoming something else. Worse than the last Enclave generations despite the 50-50 signs of being good and bad. Perhaps, this Commonwealth Enclave was a neutral one on everything that stands alive in the wasteland.

But even so, Amanda's Commonwealth Enclave was clearly becoming an Enclave of its own, with no little relating or connections to the other pre-war related factions, successors or not, Piper was clearly seeing the Enclave she's serving on was an Enclave of its own. And that would actually mean that they aren't willing to serve a president, neither restore America, but to be the most powerful military force in control. It all made sense now. Piper finally got to know Amanda's true agenda even it hurts to think that she's completely forgotten about her husband and son. This _is_ Amanda's true agenda, if this would be considered as the second plot of Amanda if her crave to hunt the Institute down would be the first in revenge for her husband and to her son. Perhaps, this was all it...

"I feel threatened by your words, Patriot. But I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about my Brotherhood. All I'm asking is that we can try to at least resolve this on a completely biased option where we can agree on a simple term to allow our causes operating peacefully. We are not the Brotherhood from the Citadel once led by Owyn Lyons. We are the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel that ventured from the west coast. Our intentions are peaceful like the other two factions that are currently at war. You do not necessarily need to trust us, but all I ask is a bit of space. Some privacy for my people to follow the orders their carried out to follow on the field, and that is all in my request."

There was a long pause in silence. Piper wasn't even sure what to expect anymore out of what Patriot might do, but to hear the AI let alone growling, she slowly gripped on her minigun in case they had to resolve into violence. After all, Piper would agree wit the Enclave that the Brotherhood can never be trusted. And why should they? The Brotherhood are nothing more but US military deserters.

"I will put a strict order on my men to stand down, if that makes you feel any better. But that is all. If any of your men gets KIA from either USAF-DC Brotherhood or Minutemen-NCR conflict that is their fault. Not the Enclave's."

Seeing Maxson giving a slow acknowledging nod, Piper was rather surprised when the Elder remained calm on his spot, Patient on the other wasn't doing so well, almost as if Amanda told him to act like this. Perhaps, but loyalty to Amanda is what's causing his programming to be lime this. But on the other, Piper was just glad that Patriot held back that obvious aggressiveness that was clearly trying to escape his Tesla X01 body.

"I understand and I respect your decision. For the sake of the people of the Commonwealth, let us not follow the old path that our previous chapters followed. We can prove that we can make a difference, despite the terrible history we have on our factions."

"We've already made a huge difference, Maxson. Were _nothing_ like our ancestors in the name of the Enclave. And we proved it by ignoring the propaganda bullshit they put up on the wasteland. And by mostly cutting off our connections to all pre-war, post-war _and_ even post apocalypse military. The Enclave is its own thing under Commander Amanda Amani's wing."

Piper was stunned by that end of Patriot's statement. She was right. They're clearly an Enclave of their own, not connected to any pre-war military, and nothing connected to the passed chapters. They really outdid themselves to be the most superior Enclave. The only thing they needed to do now was wipe put everyone else entirely in the wasteland to be the _only_ standing military force operational. Piper hoped to god it wouldn't happen. She can embrace the Enclave's name, reputation and whatever it wants her to follow with pride and honor if she has to. Everything that it stands for. Everything, but the idea of cleansing the wasteland. They've already done too much to prove that they're beyond better than their passed chapters, just as long as they don't end up annihilating everything that isn't Enclave.

"I can understand that. As much as it frightens everyone on board the Prydwen thinking of your Commander, it only brings such disturbance. But we will respect your visions and outlooks for your cause. You are beyond, different, than the Enclave everyone else used to know. But before you take your leave, I must let you know as well that we have been doing a well relationship with the USAF. The people of the Commonwealth may be confused that one Brotherhood is a threat, and the other being non-hostile to all civilians, humans and non feral alike -despite non-feral discrimination- we may soon have a possible forged coalition with the USAF if this results further into greater outcomes."

Piper didn't say a word, but one way around, she already disliked it. And to see Parrot firmly fold his bulking arms, she watched as the AI gave a hardened reply.

"I. Don't. Care. So long as you leave my men alone and whatever advance technology is out there, this 'Ceasefire' shall remain effect between us."

Piper saw Maxson indeed showing a threatened look, but despite being threatened, the Elder remained calm and gave a slow acknowledging nod.

"We intend to take the right technology despite our mass search for as much as we can."

"Take whatever you want. All but the advanced technology -all Technologies owned by our ancestors goes to us- including the Institute's once we locate where they are."

"And it would seem that we can agree on the Institute to be confronted due to its existence and it's Synths, then perhaps, we can agree on your term."

Piper listened to reword to being said, and as she watched Maxson finally taking a step forward before extending a hand for a handshake, she saw Patriot only remaining still whole looking down at the Elder.

"We have an agreement now, by word. But I refuse a physical contact to anyone that is Brotherhood."

Though it was rude of what Patriot said, Piper mentally snorted a laugh especially when she saw the insulted look on Maxson's face.

After the meeting, they were finally allowed to leave, and we're escorted back to the main hangars below the Prydwen.

With the rest of their body guards getting on board, Piper got on the vertibird last. Clearly stunned from all the tension between the AI and the Elder. But gladly, an agreement resulted, so long as the advanced technologies only goes to the Enclave. But the technology of the Institute's? That was way too far the line. Piper may disagree to it by a little, but somehow, she was also agreeing more than disagreeing. Of course. It's better that they gain all possessions in all the advanced technology of the Institute's rather than any other. But it just sounded wrong on the other way around. Does she even know what she's thinking? Was she still thinking straight? Maybe she needed some rest. After all, she's been following field orders nonstop, and with all the pressuring decision, some were choices where Piper didn't have the time thinking twice of it. But at least she knows where her loyalty lies. She just couldn't bring herself to befall her trust and loyalty to the other factions. Perhaps, maybe joining the Enclave wasn't _that_ bad after all...?

With the vertibird already on the way back to the airbase, Piper heard Patriot speaking to her.

"I still won't trust Maxson. But just in case, we'll have missiles on standby. In case they try anything on our backs... All it takes is a missile or five to bring down that Prydwen."

Piper almost shivered at the thought, but deciding to stay quiet, she only listened further as the AI continued.

"And as much as it sounds insulting that they plan a coalition with the USAF, all we need is our missiles to do the work, shall they interfere with our operations even if it terrifies the people. But in the end, the Commander would be pleased."

Piper was startled by this.

"We don't necessarily have to kill them, Patriot. As long as they keep their word, we're fine. But we don't really need to kill the USAF. We already know that neither faction would stand a chance against us, but we wouldn't want to end up like the old Enclave chapters."

She heard Patriot letting out a short growl before a response came.

"We'll see. We'll see."

That bothered Piper for the entire duration of the flight, but after the arrival at the airbase, she was immediately ordered with a number of groups to venture to the Castle for liberation.

Another task that she has to fulfill as a part of her service. It's only fair, but in return, she's clearly losing control on her is thinking to see what's right, and what's not. But maybe so long as Patriot is doing most of the decisions, she'll be fine. After all, she's only doing her part in the Enclave despite being a Corporal, but she never expected she'd actually end up embracing the Enclave aside from joining it.

"Hold on men! We're taking fire!"

Piper was startled by the pilot shouting from the cockpit, and as the vertibird on the way to the Castle began to slowly lower itself on the grown, Piper began seeing T-45 armed personnel firing at them as they landed.

"Make this quick troops! Kill off those muties before we proceed to the Castle!"

With the pilot commanding, Piper began to rush out of the vertibird and see the other personnel on the other vertibirds charging with her, they eventually came in face to face with a group of T-45 Brotherhood of Steel into a firefight.

Left no choice but to kill the people, Piper immediately addressed the AIs in going close ranged with the non-feral personnel backing them up. A good tactic which Gage them enough advantage to easily kill off the enemies in T-45s, leaving the standard enemy personnel in combat armor as easy targets.

"Their escaping!"

Piper, despite gunning down the last T-45 armed soldier saw the escapees, but deciding to chase them off with her unit, they were quickly startled by the sight of the combat armored Brotherhood being gunned down from afar. An obvious sight of an ambush tactic.

Looking over to her far left with her minigun ready to fire, Piper immediately saw an enough amount of group of another squad. Perhaps maybe a recon unit? All wore the same Enclave insignia, but were with the similar power armor to their AIs, however, it was all painted in black, helmets strangely formed longer than bulked out like the X01s and one armed with a plasma pistol was wearing a black painted power armor strangely resembling the X02, but had complete differences in visible features.

"Glad to see friendly faces. Thanks for helping us out. You guys recon unit or search party?"

Piper began to ask as the one armed in plasma pistol approached her. The men behind her seemingly frozen on their spots on guard. Almost as if they were still being wary despite the fact that they're only seeing fellow Enclave units.

"Piper. Didn't expect you'd fucking join the Enclave. What is this you're up to now? Doing a live insight into Enclave operations?"

Piper was taken back by the harsh response. She felt insulted, and rather, threatened as she stared at the similarly looking power armor in front of her with her eyes blinking under her helmet in surprise.

"A... Amanda? I- I uh... D- Didn't expect you'd come back this soon..."

* * *

**Oh, shit. Look who's back? It's your beloved, hotheaded SS!**

**Now, I'm pretty sure this is like the third time, I'm saying this, but I humbly apologize if these updates are taking quite a while but I assure you all *again* that we will have this experimental story continuing so long as I find more time to work on the chapters. So again, please pardon the slow progress of the update, but I want thank you all for reading and for even staying tuned as this experiment continues.**

***Note to self: I should stop using the word Experiment if I don't want to sound like Vault Tec***

**Now, it would seem that Amanda is going to have to deal with Piper now officially part of the Enclave - More like, Piper is one to deal with Amanda unexpectedly came back to the Commonwealth. But for what purpose exactly? Stay tuned for the next episode of Ninjago- I mean the next chapter of this story lol.**

**ripntear**


	21. For the Commonwealth: It's Still America

**Here we are. Though, this might he a short one, but let's continue these ongoing series for more exploration.**

**Here is chapter 21.**

**_I think this is the 4th or 5th time I used a song from grandson. But I'm really starting to think it's only a perfect choice, as grandson's songs legit describe the Enclave..._**

**_Familiar to grandson?_**

* * *

_**Song used**_

_**"Despicable" by grandson **_

* * *

_-For the Commonwealth: It's Still America-_

"Piper. Didn't expected you'd fucking join the Enclave. What is this you're up to now? Doing a live insight of Enclave operations?"

Piper was taken back by the harsh response. She felt insulted, and rather, threatened as she stared at the similarly looking power armor in front of her with her eyes blinking under her helmet in surprise.

"A... Amanda? I- I uh... D- Didn't expect you'd come back this soon..."

Piper froze after recognizing Amanda's harsh voice under the helmet of that other power armor. She literally didn't see this coming, for sure neither Patriot would never expect this Return Of the Enclave Commander.

"I have my ways, Piper. I can go wherever I want."

She finally got a response from Amanda, however, it was almost sounding as if Amanda had already forgotten about what happened on Sanctuary as her tone suddenly changed as if, she didn't care of what she even said. Piper shivered as she didn't say a word in reply.

"Listen, forget it. Whatever bullshit that you are thinking. The men here with me are all remnants came from other regions, all are new and are all still adjusting here in the Commonwealth. So for now, I need to lay low while putting these men in shape before doing the field work. And no, I'm not going in hiding. But since you're... Already in uniform under my name and wing, go back to the airbase. Tell Patriot of my arrival, but no one else. It's classified why I had to come back."

Piper raised a brow. What was it so urgent with all this? Perhaps, it's another personal goal for Amanda as she watched the other woman immediately addressing her unit to take a direction on east before speaking to her.

"I'll get to the point with you, Piper. I don't care what your motive is for joining the Enclave. And I don't care what everyone thinks about the Enclave being bright back to existence. All that I care for now is that I have all the remnants from all the shitty, embarrassing chapters of the Enclave, I can finally start fulfilling my goal for the Enclave."

"Amanda... I... Wanted to apologize if-"

"Forget it, Piper. All that matters now is rebuilding what should have been rebuilt. I had long been away from reality until I finally woke up to see what makes sense..."

Piper didn't say a word, but as she glanced back onto her unit, all were seemingly staring on the a number of black colored power armors passing them. Piper didn't expect Amanda would gather most of the remnants from the previous chapters. It really disturbed her as she turned her attention back to Amanda who simply removed her helmet, revealing her pristine face and those fierce green eyes, her brunette hair, however wasn't as long as Piper remembered as Amanda's hair was now on shoulder-length. Amanda changed for the duration of time she's been away from the Commonwealth.

"Piper. This is important. I know what you're thinking. I'd just simply come back unnoticed, but that's not the point and you're curious, like usual. But the point is-"

"The NCR. Amanda, Preston has been following your orders under Patriot's supervision. The Minutemen are now at war with the NCR, we're using them as cannon fodder, so how come it's still the NCR that you're here for? Is it Colonel Moore that you're after?"

Piper couldn't help but to cut off Amanda on her statement. But not on hell she expected the woman not to frown before gently reaching a free hand onto hers.

"Amanda..."

Piper stuttered but to see Anna slowly shaking her head, she got a response.

"I can tell that you've always wanted this... But not right now. Understood? I'm busy Piper, and I need to settle some personal things. Things that are classified, even to Patriot, and I can't seem to trust him on this and I feel like he'll start going insubordinate if I tell him more."

Piper only stared at Amanda. Clearly to study her face, she seems to be speaking the truth in her words, but it was just confusing her when she sees Amanda like this. Just how far has this woman she secretly admires have lost it? Of course, she cares for this woman more than a friend could ever give care for, but it was just bothersome to see her storming in like this with dozens of remnants with her. Even on such a random time in the middle of a four-way conflict.

"Amanda, you can trust me, and Patriot too. He's been doing so well just like how you've left your job in the airbase for him to do."

Piper replied softly, but to see Amanda shortly looking down with a small sigh, Piper got a hushed reply.

"I thought you'd say that, but I just need to take some measurements. And I can only explain once quickly. Time's not my friend as it runs, Piper and promise me this classified information only stays in between us... To start I've recently gotten word from Patriot about the current Sentinel of the DC Brotherhood ribbing here in the Commonwealth. It's a complicated matter to explain further, but I need to proceed on getting my division adjusted and started before making some underground operations hidden the publick eye. I want this to be left a secret."

Trying to process everything that Amanda has told her, Piper gave a small acknowledging nod afterwards. But to feel Amanda's hand gently squeezing hers, Piper couldn't help but to blush under her X02 helmet. This wasn't how she expects Amanda once she comes back, but either way, Piper only smiled gently. She could only wish that they were in private to do this, though.

"I have to go now."

With Amanda's hand letting go of hers, Piper only watched as Amanda slowly placed her helmet back on. Piper was still curious about this Tesla power armor that Amanda wore, hell, all of those X01 looking power armors were all Tesla modified, but how come their division on the airbase didn't have AIs on Tesla modifications as standard usage? Perhaps, this only applies on Amanda's division maybe.

"Piper. When you tell Patriot that I'm here, don't tell Nick as he had come along with me and worked as an asset. I don't think I could trust him anymore now that I'm here temporarily. Especially General Ward, and I am still trying to get over what happened on Sanctuary."

"Can I... See you again, Amanda?"

"This is serious, Piper. And I want only Patriot to come see me. I have an important task for him to get done, so once you inform Patriot of my arrival here in the Commonwealth, give him these coordinates E 29° W 37°."

Piper gave a small nod, but then replied.

"I care for you, Blue... Just be careful, okay?"

"I missed you calling me that."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I have to go now, Piper. Proceed to your current objective, whatever that is."

And with that Amanda joined the numbers of remnants marching east. Piper only stood confused of what she said, but didn't manage to think it long when she was finally called by one of the members in her unit before she finally rejoined them on the vertibirds flying to the Castle for liberation.

"You know, to think that our power armors are the most advanced yet made by the Enclave, how come we've never seen those worn by our Commander's troops? And, should we really just leave our Commander travelling on foot? We can get some vertibirds to pick her up, and her troops."

Hearing a non-feral soldier speak, Piper took a short moment before managing a response.

"It's classified. She, isn't even told me that much... But I'll be sure to let Patriot know."

"And by god, what even happened to our oil rig? Wasn't our Commander supposed to keep that safe? What about California?"

Piper didn't reply, she couldn't actually when she didn't know what she will say I'm response. This was quite a surprise for her when Amanda just arrived back at the Commonwealth.

"Down there! 12 o'clock! The miniguns! Open fire!"

Startled, Piper immediately looked down below and to see the Castle down inside the walls, were dozens of Milelurks swarming the area.

_'Crap... Think about Amanda later... Mission first...'_

"Get those heavy guns locked and loaded, we will drop you all outside the Castle entrance!"

Hearing the pilot announce, Piper readied her minigun and as the vertibird got only ten feet above ground, she jumped down with the rest of her unit jumping out of the other vertibirds.

Charging on the lead, Piper and the rest of her unit immediately began gunning down the Milelurks that they quickly encountered upon entering the Castle. But with the vertibirds gunning down most of the Milelurks, it gave chance to crate an opening which Piper took the opportunity to lead some of her unit further inside the Castle.

Shooting her way I'm with the others slowly on, numbers staying behind to handle the rest of the Milelurks, Piper slowly made her way with a handful of her unit underneath the Castle but upon reaching a long passageway, it had to come into long range firing as more Milelurks began swarming them, only these weren't yet averaged size and as they slowly pushed their way in from the source of the swarm, Piper saw a large Milelurk begin the numbers if smaller Milelurks all charging in eager to attack.

"Shit! Everyone move back! Fast!"

Piper immediately ordered as she began firing her minigun from behind, and leading the Milelurks on the surface level, the sight of her unit all huddled together on a corner weren't helping at all as more Milelurks kept swarming at them.

Slowly backing away as she kept firing miniguns, Piper immediately regrouped with the rest of her unit and slowly began speeding around the main center of the Castle, but with some of her unit lurking out the rest of the Milelurks purist the Castle, it gave an advantage as the vertibirds from above easily managed to gun down the Milelurks without the worry of friendly fires.

The large, Milelurk queen, however was still alive and charging save for the short tine they managed to stun it.

"Up there! We got reinforcements!"

To see the sight of more vertibirds dropping more soldiers to assist, Piper noticed that the rest were now handling most of the Milelurks all lies outside, and only a handful and the Milelurk queen were all that was still needing to be terminated.

"Everyone move away!"

Hearing a non-feral soldier shout, Piper immediately backed away with the other of the non-ferals equipped with missile launchers began firing at the Milelurk queen. Though, the damage was quite limited due to its thick layered shell, it took all munitions, and a couple more missiles before they managed to blow up the Milelurk queen into pieces of chunks, leaving the rest of the weaker ones to be easily dealt with.

"Corporal! We just received a message from the airbase."

Turning her attention to a non-feral soldier who had approached her Piper replied.

"What is it?"

"Patriot needs you to get rid of a group of raiders called the Forged on the southwest area near the Nordhagen beach. It's both a cleanup and extraction mission. Based on Patriot's quick briefing, the Forge might've gotten access, either that or had managed to steal blueprints of Enclave power armor from an Enclave bunker on the far northeast. Our history records in Enclave power armors identify X03 power armor blueprints stolen by the forge."

Piper raised a brow. X03? Just how many advanced and prototype power armors did the Enclave made in all of its generations? Mentally shaking the thought away, Piper gave a quick nod and replied.

"I'll get to it right away. But we need this Castle secured, Patriot wants this dome as soon as possible."

"Yes, Corporal!"

Immediately, Piper was addressed to one of the newly arrived vertibirds and was given a unit of AIs to assist her on this new urgent task. Piper swore these tasks never changes.

After another long while of flight, Piper just had to remove her helmet to at least catch her breath. It looked like these missions were easy and quick, but doing it was making her dead exhausted. She could hardly find any reason how she even manages to keep up her pace with the AIs and non-feral personnel when she never really had that much of a background regarding military. Perhaps, it didn't matter now, right? Only thing that matters is that she's doing her part in the Enclave. Even though some already disagreed to her and some even despising her from being part of it. Even words she's hearing coming out from Diamond City about her being called a traitor in joining the Enclave. Piper cursed, of course. She was still not done with the Mayor after what he did to her and Natalie for evicting them put of Diamond City. But, why should she think of that now when she already has a place in the airbase. Perhaps, maybe she always found a home in the Enclave, the same one faction that tried to wipe out everything in the wasteland, only this one _wasn__'__t_ like that old one as it only shared the name. But with a completely different background. But why would those matter now? She's so close, and now she's just gotten that close to get in with Amanda again. Other than that, it was bothering Piper on how she was slowly, overtime, growing attach to this faction. Hell, everyone was growing attach to it.

But back to Amanda on why should she just come back so randomly? What about the Oil Rig that she is needed to ensure its protection from the NCR? Hell, what about the NCR in California? And she hasn't heard from Nick ever since he got back in the Commonwealth. Does Nick know something that she doesn't about Amanda? After all, he did work for her as an asset while California, and he confirmed coming back to Amanda once all the complications happening in the Commonwealth are all dealt with. But, does he know something she or even Patriot that doesn't? Does Nick know that Amanda had just arrived back at the Commonwealth, looking all too, old Enclave vibe all of a sudden?

Piper was deep in thought, but the exact coordinates Amanda had given her to privately give to Patriot, perhaps, she could use that chance to get up close to Amanda again to hopefully know more, at least even a little.

_"Attention! All units active on duty, and on the field! This is Colonel Amanda Amani!"_

Piper was suddenly startled by the familiar voice of Amanda through the radio comm, and to turn her head over to the radio on the cockpit while still on the way to Nordhagen beach, Piper heard Amanda continuing.

_"This is a strict order to proceed to the airbase! Any liberated, claimed areas etc are to remain active to ensure its protection, the rest on route, patrols or on missions are to immediately proceed and report back to her airbase no questions asked! Further orders shall be given once Patriot I fully briefed."_

Wait that didn't sound good. It didn't even sit well with Piper on the mention of 'Colonel' either. Though, she could understand that if Amanda would simply just self-promote herself, but what the hell?

Hearing the radio still buzzing online she was surprised when she heard Amanda continued again.

_"As an addition, we have new faces-Older members out of the remnants of the passed chapters. As a minor adjustment for our fellow servicemen, and women, be advised to kindly separate the AIs and non-feral personnel from our human personnel on the airbase, temporarily while our new battalions try to catch up to our new changes on our cause."_

"What is this discrimination being on effect temporarily!? We are the best of the best as the main backbone army of the Commonwealth Enclave, and our non-feral brothers and sisters prove worthy in combat!"

Hearing one of the AIs on board, Piper was shortly wondering why the hell is this happening all of a sudden? Amanda, after all the hard work she's down to expand numbers on her army, is now straight up separating the non-human personnel? That was racist, and she in fact, didn't get to this side of Amanda either, and it was all getting strange all of a sudden.

And as she kept wondering, Piper heard Amanda speak once again, but this, rather low in tone and seriously.

_"Temporary orders are: 1. To avoid all civilians. 2. Engage all hostile threats. 3. Do not initiate contact within the USAF ranks, or the Minutemen -We will now cut our ties with the Minutemen once all is settled- . 4. Any Brotherhood alike or NCR sightings most be reported to the high ranking officer (s) on the airbase. 5. Under any circumstances, remain vigilant."_

Hearing the AIs now complaining, Piper on the was slowly shivering in what she was hearing. What the hell is Amanda trying to do?

Again, as the radio buzzed still online, Piper heard and slowly adding what seemed to be her final statement online to all active Enclave frequencies in the Commonwealth.

_"I know. These are, rather the opposite on how our cause should have operated, but we need to start prioritizing ourselves, if we will want to remain operational, we will need to start taking measurements. Even with the means of avoiding public individuals. So we will have to temporarily pause our recruitment. However, human recruitment shall remain in effect, and all human recruitment shall be directed to my division. Do not question my orders, and we will achieve our goal._

_God bless America."_

* * *

**So, should I add another perspective on this story to take on? Or, let's give it back to Amanda as this season goes on? I'd say, three char perspectives should be enough at least. But no, I'm not going to give it to Patriot either, but we'll see as this story continues. We'll see.**

**I know, it's a short chapter, I apologize -again- but to assure you all, the next chapter would be a bit longer.**

**As a reply to the recent review here's my response to reviewer regarding the Minutemen;**

**Honestly, I don't have intentions of the Sole Survivor leading the Minutemen. And no, this isn't any spoiler as I had already decided this whole on the making of this story. But like how intended to do in the first place, I will do a twist for the Minutemen while being an active, revived faction in the Commonwealth.**

***Apologies as I haven't been checking the reviews this lately and haven't seen the last given ones***

**Now, I want to thank you all for reading, and hopefully, you all stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ripntear**


	22. For the Commonwealth: Of Pride

**Finally, we're in chapter 22 everyone, a little insight ****about**** Amanda, or what is she thinking? Let's just see how this goes for now...**

**_Never judge a book by its cover they say, _****_fuck_****_ that._**

**_DO judge a book by its cover. You may want to see at least what it features on its outside._**

* * *

_**Song used **_

_**"Darkside" by grandson**_

* * *

_-For the Commonwealth: Of Pride-_

"Put all those munitions crates inside the bunker, the spare power armors goes along in with the munitions. And where are the turrets that I wanted all set up around this outpost? Get it all deployed and activated now. And I want to set up a private communication to the airbase, be sure to get all these done within the next hour."

"Within... An hour? Ma'am, it might take us a day, or maybe even two perhaps just to reorganize this outpost. Getting it all fully operational this soon can't be done, we will need some time-"

"Then why are the rest _barely_ doing anything but on standby? I want every man and woman on this outpost moving. Double time it!"

"Y-Yes, Colonel!"

It was a rushed season for her, but it wasn't like she was running out of time. Amanda just didn't like taking all the time on things, she rather, preferred rushing them. Especially when everything that's happening in the Commonwealth that settled her back. She could care less for the NCR and their expanded numbers in the meantime, but the Brotherhood of Steel mainly from the DC was a threat, and knowing the history of their former Enclave ten years back, it's going to be a pay back for what the Brotherhood did. Though, her people do in fact agree on her plot, so what was the wrong in the plan to execute these muties? They were, after all, US military deserters...

But speaking of US military, the former USAF was posing a minor threat to the Enclave. Amanda didn't wish it would come into this, because it was always bound to happen like this, but with her leading the Enclave, she wasn't going follow the deceased incompetent leaders of the faction. They were above better now under her control, and the only thing for Amanda to maintain that was to simply, _remove_ the obstacles. Plus, it would do her a huge favor from what happened to Nate being murdered, and Shaun being kidnapped. That's one less enemy to hunt down when she already had annihilated the rest, so, it was a perfect insight to finally put her rank and leadership to greater use, and then maybe once they're dealt with those pre-war deserters - with the USAF as she now includes it- perhaps, America _can_ actually be rebuilt. Under her image, of course.

"Colonel, we've received a message from the airbase. It's from Patriot saying he's declining to separate all these AIs and non-feral personnel at our human personnel. But he's assured to be here anytime soon to discuss this matter to you, ma'am."

Amanda let out an irritated sigh, but then going a nod afterwards, she replied.

"I'm not on the mood to argue. But yes, I'll be _willing_ to discuss this to him. I do in fact need to see him as well as for an important discussion..."

"Colonel, what about the rest? We can understand you've changed our ways for the Enclave, but, automated power armors? Non-feral ghouls? You must know that our previous chapters never take in these, things to our cause."

Amanda simply turned her head up at the fray sky for a moment before humming shortly and giving a reply.

"I do think so too... I think I may have made a mistake on that... But no. We will not remove them, so that Patriot will not run against us. After all, he has been left In charge of the airbase for a while now, and has gotten so used in leading the people there. But I'm not saying we'll take in the AIs and non feral to our division. Even if we despise the old Enclave, e will stick to the human personnel only. But, we would need to pick... Pick only the best humans for recruitment. I don't think it would give anyone on this division the impression of weak humans carrying the Enclave's name."

There was a pause, but then Amanda suddenly began.

"Those people in the USAF... They're all fools. Traitors to the US Army, nothing more but like the Brotherhood... However, -without General Ward- I see potential on what army the USAF has."

"And what do we suppose to do to them, Colonel?"

Amanda remained in silence for a long moment, until, an idea came to her mind and a sinister grin plastered on her face.

"All it takes to see true loyalty is to test people... I have a perfect idea on what to do exactly to the USAF, once I get rid of General Ward..."

It took two hours tops to at least get the outpost half done organized. But to please Amanda, it was at least operational.

Walking past the guards outside and outside the fences, she didn't looked pleased by the sight of the signature dark gray color of the Enclave vertibird from the airbase. She was still rethinking on repainting all of it, as well as replaced the X0 power armors with advanced power armors, as well as to reabsorb the humans there on the airbase.

Marching towards her was the familiar Tesla modified X01. Amanda began feeling uncomfortable at the sight of it. She preferred the advanced power armor mark I over this bulked pile of metal as a matter of fact.

"Commander. I see you've... Changed into the previous officer uniform."

Amanda folded her arms firmly with a stern look on her face.

"It's Colonel now. And yes. I wanted to be, formal in uniform at least."

She heard Patriot grumbling quietly shortly after her response, which surprised Amanda.

"I do not approve of your sudden decision to, separate the AIs and the non-ferals. You are discriminating our troops loyally serving us. And why have you not informed me of your arrival here in the Commonwealth? Wright had to give me coordinates to this location."

"Do not question me, Patriot. Remember your place. I am in charge. You, like the rest are only to follow my orders. Now, I summoned you here for an important discussion, and no. It isn't regarding our AIs and non feral."

She had to wait or a moment before the AI even gave her a response.

"I don't think coming back this soon is a good idea, Ma'am. What about the Oil Rig? Mojave? The NCR?"

"Will you shut up for a moment, Patriot? I don't care for now. So walk with me inside the outpost. I need to discuss this very important matter to you."

"Very well, Ma'am. Lead the way."

"Get used to calling me Colonel."

"It would take some time for my programming to get used to calling you that, ma'am. I am still trying to get pass knowing history about the previous Colonel from the failure chapter ten years back, not for now I could call you by that rank."

Amanda only rolled her eyes before finally taking a walk with the AI.

"What is it so urgent, and important that you want to discuss?"

"It's about the DC Brotherhood and the USAF. I had enough waiting for the result of their conflict. So, I want it to end one way or another. But to follow a little of the previous chapters, we will remain vigilant. No one is to have any contact with anyone, not even with the Minutemen. I want to get rid of the Minutemen as well, but... Not that way, at least."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, ma'am? What would our people in the airbase think of that?"

"Don't question me, Patriot. And as a very important task, I want you to stay back away from all this. I don't want anyone from the airbase being involved to my division. The humans on the airbase shall be given some minor task in the near future but nothing involving my division. I want to completely separate these two divisions. But you will all still be taking orders from me. All I want, is for all of you in the airbase to stand down, and to lay off the grid. I will handle this."

There was a long pause, and to see Patriot stopping on his tracks, Amanda raised a brow.

"Ma'am. What's the status on the Oil Rig?"

Amanda folded her arms and gave a simple reply.

"Classified. It's above your rank."

"You're keeping Intel from me now? Don't tell me, that you also plan to replace me with a human?"

"Not anytime soon, at least. But you shall remain active in the airbase, nothing special but just be glad that I'm not removing everything in the Enclave that's not human."

"Seeing there's nothing I can do to object... I will take orders then. But I don't think I can tolerate removing our non-human troops either."

Amanda nearly frowned, but giving a small nod, she only remained calm before giving simple reply.

"Good. We'll leave only one private communication between this outpost and the airbase."

Patriot didn't say anything else further, but rather, remained in silence as he watched advanced power armored soldiers in Mark 1 and IIs. Amanda sighed a bit irritated before slowly adding.

"Just do as you're told. Don't make me think or feel that you're like one of those deserters in the US Army."

"Understood... But I need assurance."

Amanda raised a brow. Since when did Patriot became like this? Almost as if he couldn't trust her on these decisions at all.

"What about?"

"About the entire battalions in the airbase as my responsibility. In exchange for the assurance that the AIs and non-ferals do not get removed."

Amanda scoffed. She disliked that.

"I see how this goes... Very well then. But you are to be blamed if anything wrong happens, compromising the airbase. And just to be clear... Put Piper under strict order to stay away from this outpost. Like you, she knows the coordinates to this location. But I want this place to be kept off limits."

"I'll do what I can. But at least I do not need to double the efforts. Seeing that she's somehow, being occupied in going to Sanctuary. I was worried that she would press on to venture out here with me, but didn't quite expect she'd ask permission to head over to Sanctuary."

Amanda rolled her eyes and simply replied.

"I would care less for whatever she's busied herself there. Just keep her away from here."

After concluding their discussion, Amanda addressed two guards to escort Patriot back outside. She swore she heard the AI mumbling something as he was escorted away further outside.

"Colonel, we got visual of a person of interest that you may be of interest to you."

An informant suddenly interrupted her, with Amanda simply raising a brow, she gestured for the informant to continue.

"DC Brotherhood had divided their forces, and are taking over parts of the Commonwealth. But to doing some underground investigations, we've gotten visual on one of the most valuable assets they may have within their ranks based off our previous records. If we can take their former member by the neck, we can easily turn the tide on our favor."

Amanda didn't say a word afterwards, but giving a simple nod, she only gave a simple reply.

"I don't care who it is. So long as they're involved with the Brotherhood of Steel, bring them to me."

"Yes, Colonel!"

It wasn't pleasing news to her. However, she needed an absolution, in which gave Amanda an idea. Of course, her plot would always come with prices, and she wasn't however going to pay any of those prices either.

Walking in to her office, Amanda took a seat on a small desk and waited a minute until a person came knocking on the door.

"Proceed."

Amanda simply said and waited as dark-skinned person entered the room and gave a simple emotionless nod.

Amanda took a brief moment in silence to gather her thoughts as the person patiently waited for her to speak.

Taking out there folders from her drawer, Amanda gave the person a sharp stare for a split-second.

"I have a secret task for you."

"Yes, ma'am."

Amanda took another brief moment before handing out a stack of three folders.

"Those are key targets that I need squeezing information off. Gather as much as you can, or whatever you can, then report back to me. One of them, however, is a highly profiled target that I need containment immediately."

Seeing the person silently opening and reading through the folders, Amanda received a small nod from the person and small reply.

"I will get to it, ma'am."

Amanda gave a gesturing hand for the person to exit her office and after dismissing the espionage, Amanda took a moment in thought. A thought that she had been thinking for a while now after gathering the rest of the former Enclave remnants. Although, it isn't enough to rebuild America, perhaps, those USAF personnel might be of good use once she gets rid of its General, then she can start absorbing its army under her division. She'll just have figure out how to divide the airbase battalions, how to discard the useless before keeping the ones that she needed. Unfortunately, Patriot will need to be discarded, too.

Standing up and leaving her office, Amanda began walking around the outpost still in reorganizing on an old airfield. So much work still need to be done. The Brotherhood of Steel, the USAF, and hell even Washington to take back. Amanda nearly forgot that as a part of her plan. Of course, she hasn't forgotten what the Brotherhood had done to the former Enclave a decade ago. And to think, their Citadel lays at the Pentagon. Amanda cursed under her breath as she only stood on a small platform while watching her precious airfield outpost being reorganized. Oh, how many obstacles she must remove to rebuild America... Perhaps, she could finally forget Nate and Shaun. When so many are at stake. So many chances and opportunities to bring back what can be brought back, unlike her husband and son. And maybe, once she's gotten rid of everything that stands alive in the wasteland, maybe she can hunt down those people that done her family wrong. But rebuilding America comes first now. Wasn't that what the Enclave stood for, set aside patriotism?

It wasn't like she's afraid to go out, but to see out of curiosity, Amanda arranged a private vertibird flying her to Red Rocket where she took a track on foot while leaving the vertibird on standby at Red Rocket.

She didn't like the idea of cooking back to Sanctuary, but just to see a little of what was going on at the settlement but to fully cover herself on a torn cloth to hide her uniform, Amanda easily got pass the Minutemen guards on the entrance. But, not long when she noticed a small group of Brotherhood soldiers in T-60s, standing guard on a nearby tent.

Amanda curiously approached, but stopped for on a good distance away, not too far, but not too close either, as she heard the whispering of the soldiers in T-60s. Nothing important, but rather, whispered wariness towards the armed Minutemen personnel passing by. But deciding to calmly walk away, she suddenly noticed Piper walking out of her old home, the sight of her talking to Codsworth made Amanda thinking twice on whether she'd be approaching, until she saw an unfamiliar face walking up to Piper. Another woman with a short ponytail blonde hair wearing a black tightened suit. Although, Amanda couldn't make up her appearance further as two men suddenly approached them, a bald man with sunglasses along with a man wearing a cap, and carried a wooden sniper rifle by his shoulder.

Amanda slowly approached, but stopping on one of the stands pretending to barter with the trader, she began to listen to what the group were talking about.

"You know, I can appreciate your care, but is hiring this guy even necessary?"

"Hey, now that's a little harsh now don't you think?"

"Mcready, stop. Listen, Sarah... It's not simple leaving you and your kid Owen here. Sure, Codsworth is here but you, we can't be fortunate. Especially with the Brotherhood of Steel often stopping by here."

"I can handle myself, Piper. And quit worrying about either Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel being here, it's not like they know who I am, neither I'm simply just showing myself up to them."

"Are we going to argue about this again Sarah?"

"Yes. And I'm not putting my life on some hired gun here. And what's with this Railroad agent for? Aren't they absorbed into the Enclave? Him being here can show a possible risk of the Brotherhood being suspicious."

"Deacon is only here not because of you, well he did recommend hiring Mcready, but he's not here to keep an eye on you, if that's what you're thinking. Deacon's only here to do stay while working on what Nick should've been working on."

"And what's that?"

"Hey, lady. I'm only here to work on gathering information about the Enclave Commander's case about her murdered spouse, and her kidnapped kid."

"Listen, Sarah. For your safety, just stay indoors. Especially now that the USAF is becoming good relations with Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel. You wanted away of the Brotherhood, right? Just do what I said."

"And you expect me to simply do what you tell me? Have you forgotten, that I still outranked you?"

"Pfft. You're ex Brotherhood Sentinel, Sarah. You can call yourself former Sentinel if you retired. But knowing about what you told me, you're a defector, especially to the DC Brotherhood. I dunno what Maxson would think if he ever finds out about you being alive. Now can you at least stay indoors instead? If not, then at least stay close to nearby Minutemen guards. At least I can be content knowing they're distant from the Brotherhood."

After hearing all the conversation to its end, Amanda finally walked away until she was distant away from her old home. But thinking of it, an ex Brotherhood Sentinel? So that's what Piper's busying herself about. Protecting a Brotherhood defector. Perhaps... There's a way she could make use of that woman against her people from the DC Brotherhood. But it wouldn't be simple when she doesn't know how to do it, but a little plotting wouldn't hurt to try to get that ex Sentinel under her strings.

Being interrupted from her thoughts, Amanda saw General Ward along out of the rent with Sergeant Peterson, with them walking was a Brotherhood scribe as Amanda guessed it right, as well as a man in Brotherhood T-60 without a helmet.

Amanda bitterly watched. She nearly forgot about what she overheard about the USAF and Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel.

Amanda bitterly stared at the General as he shook hands with the man on T-60 without a helmet. Oh, what a traitor to the US Army. What a bunch of traitors indeed.

Making her exit out of the settlement, Amanda walked back to Red Rocket in thought. On a simple anonymous trip to Sanctuary, she just gotten such a valuable information. And she'll definitely take advantage of that ex Sentinel, to use against the Brotherhood. General Ward on the other, goes first on the list.

As she got back to Red Rocket, Amanda removed the cloth cover her Mark II Tesla coiled power armor and immediately got on board the vertibird.

"Where to, ma'am?"

Amanda simply turned her head to the pilot and took a short moment before giving a reply.

"To the airbase. I have some... Important things that need settling there."

"Yes, Colonel!"

She doesn't felt like going back to the airbase. Except for one thing being her human soldiers being there under command of an automated power armor. But now just wasn't the time to divide the people there. Perhaps, she as well follow a old Enclave for a bit more. After all, what she wants would have to come to a price of vigilance...

After a short flight to the airbase, Amanda immediately marched towards the main building but found Patriot inside a small war room whole looking through the Commonwealth map.

"Patriot."

Amanda rudely began, and to immediately gain the attention of the AI, she simply entered the room and continued.

"I have an important task for you. But you're not going to like it."

"I will follow your orders, ma'am. But what of it, exactly?"

Amanda approached further and simply marked an X on the map, marking the settlement in Sanctuary.

Turning her head to Patriot, she slowly added, but on a rather, sinister way.

"I want you to remove the focus of the Railroad agents out of their tasks but have them keeping close eyes on General Ward. His men on in the field, and I want everything they find out reported to me immediately right away."

"Ma'am, I don't think it's a good idea to-"

"I'm ordering you. And forger your focus on the NCR. The rest of the troops will now be out, and off the grid, you're the exception, as I have a very important task for you."

"This better not be a waste of time..."

Amanda nearly glared at the AI for what he said, but remaining calm, she replied.

"I need you to investigate Sanctuary Hills. On your own, to prevent suspicion. I've just gotten information about a strange Brotherhood meeting taking place there."

Obviously a lie, bit to see Patriot vaguely nodding, though she wanted to add something more, but decided not to as Patriot suddenly spoke.

"I am starting to think what is the point for this, but I will follow orders..."

Amanda raised a brow under her helmet. He could only hope that the AI wasn't suspecting. Not for now at least while she's preparing a string to be pulled.

"Oh there is a point to all this. You'll just have to wait. Bit that said. I want status report regarding the DC Brotherhood."

"Our recent Intel provided information about the Brotherhood Sentinel currently wandering around the Commonwealth. With our troops on route and on patrol stationed back here, it would most likely be certain that the Sentinel would take advantage of this as well as advancing her troops either. And from what we've gathered, she's currently set up a camp nearby Jamaica Plains. Alright were not sure if that's entirely true."

Amanda gave simple dismissing nod and simply replied as she turned away from the AI.

"Let them come. I'd like to see them try.

"And let them at our doorstep? Ma'am, our troops are starting to worry about Brotherhood presence increasing aside from the NCR- Wait... You don't mean to rescue that this is just another one of your... It can't be, right? You are putting the airbase at risk if not your battalion. Is this part of your own plan?"

And a didn't replied. Clearly, this AI might start suspecting, but simply turning her head over to her shoulder back at Patriot, Amanda simply replied, in a deeply calmed, yet, angered tone.

"Om always the steps ahead, Patriot. If want to do something. I will do it. No exceptions. And by any means."

She didn't get a reply, and to see the AI only staring at her motionless, Amanda simply added.

"When you're done here, get to Sanctuary. But don't bring a vertibird there. The USAF might get suspicious."

"Yes. Ma'am..."

Amanda gave satisfied grin. Or rather, a sinister one before taking her leave and back outside. Thought, she didn't like the sight of their non-feral wearing the X03s, neither the automated power armors anymore. But as she simply passed by, earning stares and curious glances while in her Mark II, Amanda simply got back on her vertibird with only one thought on her mind.

_'I wonder, how X6-88 is handling those targets I gave him...'_

* * *

**Have you judged a book by its cover yet?**

**But not to worry now, as the next chapter is on the works!**

**Hmm... Can you guess who are those three targets that Amanda tasked X6-88 on? Wait... Something's obviously missing... But we will get to that I'm the next chapter! Or, the next one after that?**

**And as a reply to the recent review:**

_**Silence...**_


	23. For the Commonwealth: On the String

**Finally at last we are now in chapter 23. Now, to start pulling some strings...**

_**No comment on this one, though. So I'll leave it for you readers to judge... **_

* * *

_**Song used**_

_**"Put Me Under" by grandson **_

* * *

_-For the Commonwealth: On the String-_

For two days that passed since her recent visit to Sarah on Sanctuary, Piper wasn't pleased by the constant meetings that she had to attend to, though, she presumed it was a gathering for the rest of the troops for full debriefing, but that only left them being briefed on about strict orders coming from the 'other' division, which was directly sent forth by Amanda.

Another strange thing was that Patriot left the airbase under supervision of the captains fully active on duties. Surprisingly, a memo from Patriot was left on his private terminal disregarding Amanda's strict order to stay in doors for those that aren't stationed at the airbase. Another thing that Piper didn't like, but somewhat agreed on what the AI did. Her only worry to dislike it was Amanda being pissed, or worse if she ever finds out of small recon and patrols units from other Enclave outposts being back outdoor duty.

Sitting at the edge of her bunk, Piper was busying herself on polishing her X02 helmet. It wasn't like she didn't have the time to repair and maintain her power armor, but to the constant tasks given to her by Patriot recently, she barely had any rest at all than to even take some time polishing her X02.

But in deep thought in dead silence as she remained sitting on her bunk, Piper's mind was stuck about her last conversation with Patriot before the AI left two days afterwards.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_"Patriot, you called me?"_

_Piper stood straight at the doorway to the small war room, there Patriot didn't bother looking at her as his attention was fully focused on the map of the Commonwealth._

_"Yes. I'm cut short of time to be able to debrief the rest myself, but like the captains earlier on, I figured I might as well fill you in regarding a temporary leave I am taking to Sanctuary Hills."_

_Piper raised a brow at the sudden reply she got from the AI._

_As she approached in on the room, she noticed a marked X on the tiny are on the Commonwealth being Sanctuary Hills._

_"Tell me, Wright..."_

_Her head suddenly turned to Patriot who suddenly interrupted._

_"Do you trust... Colonel Amani? At this state?"_

_Piper only stared at the glowing yellow eyes of the X01 staring back at her. She didn't know what to respond, but before she could even reply, she was then interrupted again by Patriot._

_"Forget my question. But I will get right to the point with you."_

_Piper looked at the AI confused for a second until she was handed a folder._

_"Take the promotion exam. You earned the fast track promotion to rank of Lieutenant."_

_She only stared for a short moment before finally managing a reply._

_"And I assume there's a catch for this?"_

_She waited a moment before the AI even responded to her._

_"No. But seeing there aren't much active commanding officers here other than myself, I need all those in rank as possible. Seeing I will have to do some classified task given by our... Err- Colonel."_

_Piper gave a vague nod, but then asked._

_"What about me? What do I get to do with all this once you leave for Sanctuary?"_

_"Concerning your frequent visits there, I must send you to our fort: to Castle. This is nothing personal as to what you're going there in Sanctuary for. But I need to get on with this task I'm assigned to do alone. You're further orders are on that folder in your hands, read them now or after you take the promotion exam. Then, one of our captains who will be your assigned superior in the Castle will take you there for temporary relocation until I get back here on the airbase. It would be a good and wise decision as well, seeing that the Castle is only manned by AIs, non-ferals and a few human drill instructors training our last batch of recruit before the recruitment was put ineffective..."_

_Piper gave a small nod, but as the AI was about to dismiss her, Piper suddenly asked._

_"Has Nick returned gotten back here? Surely, he's allowed since, he's our assent and all."_

_"The synth detective? I haven't heard from him since he arrived back here in the Commonwealth. Perhaps, he may be taking part on that Minutemen-NCR conflict on Far Harbor. The man currently acting as the Minutemen leader is a complete reluctant individual regarding leadership. The only reason the Minutemen functioned this long was because of my secret control over them. But seeing that would soon be in no effect thanks to our returned leader, the man calling himself Preston will soon be the most useless man in the world that I have ever known. Unless Valentine **is **there and intervened. The Minutemen may still function properly with someone leading, or dictating them, at least."_

_Piper mentally cursed, but seeing the AI was no longer about to talk, she finally allowed herself out in excuse before leaving the war room. Though, Patriot's question seemed to have bothered her longer the more she thinks of it._

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

Does she trust Amanda at this state? Specifically, at what state? The current state of situation the Commonwealth is in now or Amanda's state?

Amanda's state had always been dreadfully dark, so, it's possible the state of what the Commonwealth was going in that the AI was meaning to say. But at one point, she never really asked herself, either wonder about that when she joined the Enclave at all as she just straight up enlisted her name and registered her X02 as her very own, service power armor and that was that. But does she trust Amanda?

A sigh escaped her lips as she slowly stood up from her bunk and placed her helmet back on the X02, the right side of it's shoulder pad now bearing the rank of Lieutenant in it.

Piper wanted to smile. Even though she's clearly serving a cause that straight up did, so many fucked up things, she on the other, had an achievement on that cause. At least she felt proud of it by little, but setting aside the Enclave's history, she began to wonder. Amanda did change a little when she got back. She's slowly reverting the Enclave back to what it was usually. The same very damn reason almost everything sentient in the wasteland hates and fears the Enclave. She cursed. Even though she had that sort of affections for Amanda, she didn't felt liking the way the hotheaded woman showed a bit of affection to her. Even though it's rather unexpected that Amanda would actually do that, but to think of it as rather, flattering, yet strange, Piper only managed to smile mentally. But it just felt wrong for some reason.

Deciding to skip getting on her X02, Piper decided to try out her newly issued uniform as similarly worn by everyone on their newly outpost being the Castle once owned by the Minutemen.

Wearing a tanned camouflage version of their usual combat uniforms, Piper added her newly issued light combat armor all painted in tan instead of the white color, it's instead gray colored stars encircling a gray E Thant the usual all white stars with the capital letter itself. Patriot had really done a great job on organizing these uniforms for the separate battalions, only thing was that Amanda's division and her battalions under her were clearly distant from theirs. Almost as if, they're complete separate divisions. Piper decided to erase the thought as she left the barracks and found her way outside the main center of the large fort. The sight of tan painted vertibirds ascending and descending, as well as the on duty personnel of either non-feral or AIs with human personnel on training, all having the desert camouflage paints on their power armors as the Castle battalion paint job. It was rather amusing to see that the non-ferals were more dedicated and adaptive on their trainings than human personnel. Which definitely proves that they deserves being issued by the X03 Hellfire power armors after raiding an old munitions compound held as a barely functional base by the Forge, which gave another benefit for them for more advantage thanks to the blueprints they took for themselves that consisted of the X03 and a blueprint of massive Heavy Incinerators now paired with their X03 issued non-ferals, though, despite the X03 being Enclave power armor, no one really seemed to have given much of a shit how the Forged even got a hold of those X03 blueprints, but regarding reclaiming Enclave property, it didn't matter for most of the others so long as they reclaim it.

With the thought of Amanda ruining the good achievements the airbase division was continually having, it also decreased the morale of the personnel after her patriotic speech via radio broadcast. Which made Piper wonder why Amanda would want to separate these loyal service men and women of the non-ferals aside from the hardened brutes of automated X01s. Almost as if Amanda was just looking for an excuse to simply replace everyone else with the remnants of the former Enclave before them.

But even more so, her strange transition in reverting to the outdated uniforms, power armors -which were the traditional Enclave power armor- it was quite odd. Piper may embrace the Enclave if there wasn't anything wrong being proud of it, but only if the Enclave she's embracing would be the one where it's under Patriot's wing. It was somehow disturbing Piper when she suddenly thought about the question Patriot asked her. If she only got the courage to answer the AI in response, she'd definitely say yes. But for the cost of her admiration for the other woman, but if speaking of her leadership, perhaps a little more time looking into it would be nice before she could make up her mind on Amanda. Only that it feels difficult despite what Amanda showed her about little affection.

"There you are. We got another word of a check point that needs securing."

Turning her head to her side, Piper saw a captain who is her current CO on the fort and giving a simple nod, she waited as the captain added.

"Southeast, 40 meters away from Jamaica Plains. It's a risk, for obvious reasons, but our patrols have already discovered a cache of firepower, so that makes it ours to claim."

Piper nodes again, but then decided to ask.

"Based off the reports that I read through report terminals, and as did Patriot recently told me, that's the current location was the Sentinel of the capital Brotherhood had taken claim as their camp?"

"Very true. It is turned in fact, into a troop encampment. But thanks to the last reports of our Railroad agents, the main focus of the DC Brotherhood is the USAF. Seems like taking down the USAF would give them up advantage over the Commonwealth, if I'm not wrong, perhaps the DC Brotherhood thinks that we're connected to USAF, seeing we're both hailing from the one war. And seeing that Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel keeps on distancing themselves, that wouldn't be a problem for the Sentinel to worry about others interfering."

Piper frowned shortly.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?"

She earned a frown back from the captain who folded his arms before a reply.

"We got orders, Wright. You should know that above our grunts as you're now a Lieutenant."

Piper let our a small irritated sigh.

"I understand, sit... But... What if we encounter T-45 Brotherhood knights?"

"You don't need to get on the way of fighting them. And it's not necessary. But just in case that the recovery of the military cache is compromised. Lethal force is permitted."

Piper fucked up when she accidentally gave a satisfied nod with a grin on her face.

"Don't give me that look, Wright. You're going out there to recover military grade power armor frames, not shoot on sight. Only shoot when it's necessary."

"Couldn't help it... But okay then, I'm on it, sir."

She earned an exhausted sigh in mix of irritation from the captain before she got one final response.

"Just get to the armory. And just next to the weapon racks, you're newly issued plasma rifle prototype is ready for use. Field tested, too. Consider it as a bonus aside from your promotion."

Piper gave one final nod and hurried to the armory with a satisfied grin on her face.

Arriving at the armory, the separated weapon rack which was consisted of officers service weapons, Piper found her rack with her serial number in it, and there leaned resting was a grayish, sleek looking gun and can almost be mistaken for some sniper rifle. Picking it up Piper grinned before inspecting the oddly sleek, but complex looking jagged gun on her hands.

"Perfect... I guess I deserve this alright..."

Piper muttered with a gleeful smile before leaving armory to proceed back outside where she met up with a small group of four soldiers in perfect balance of two non-ferals in X03s, and two automated X01s, with her being the only human boarding up a newly tan painted vertibird.

Piper nearly cursed as she sat on one of the dead, whereas the other four soldiers only remained standing as the vertibird began to defend. After getting so used being inside a power armor, Piper had long preferred the X02 over any other power armors. Set aside the fact that it once belonged to a defected Enclave Lieutenant from the DC area. Funnily enough, she ended up in the rank, and wearing the same X02.

"Ever heard of what happened to Far Harbor? Crazy shit goin' on there on the name of claiming territory. Weak firepower fighting another weak firepower."

Piper heard one of the non-feral soldiers began, and staying quiet, she listened to what conversation was about to happen.

"Yeah. Man. Shit just got real, I mean, they're weapons ain't as good as ours, but they're enough to kill a man, ghoul of whatever the fuck they shoot at with their under-powered guns."

"But come to think of it. The NCR flew all the way here after us, 'cause they thinkin' we stole some'a their stuff in New California. Then now they gonna try take over part 'round the Commonwealth? To think, was that just an excuse to they can fly here to try and annex the Commonwealth? The NCR, after all as said to be pulled by corrupt politicians, and their main purpose was to annex and absorb resources for their expanding population."

"I've heard stories 'bout the New California Republic. If I'm not wrong, they're probably the biggest faction in the wasteland. Ever heard 'bout those stories few years back? Somethin' 'bout a Hoover Dam they NCR fucks fighting against some tribal legion, I dunno. Never got the full story. But crazy shit 'bout a nobody with no name helping the NCR fucks. They should be content with that, but due to their taking over places to expand? That's bullshit. Gives us enough reason to kill them. And don't forget, they're here in the Commonwealth. They got no rights to fuck with us, this is our home."

"Yeah, but we got strict orders. Hey wanna bet? 200 caps the Minutemen will lose, either die or surrender and integrate to the NCR."

"Fuck off. I got better stuff to spend my pay on. But I doubt those Minutemen would integrate. They'd prolly take the same way how they ended up at Quincy from the Gunners. Those guys aren't much, but it's easy to say they'd go down fighting."

Piper snickered for a moment as she remained on her seat, gaining the attention of the non-ferals.

"Oh uh- Sorry, Lieutenant. Didn't mean to bother ya."

Piper only shrugged, but giving a response, she decided to continue on the topic.

"I have faith in the Minutemen. Well, I'm not saying I have faith on Preston, but who knows, right?"

"C'mon, Lieutenant. You gotta be jokin' right? The man's useless without a leader. By now, with Patriot won't be able to secretly control and manage them, I highly doubt Preston would manage the Minutemen on his own."

Piper shrugged again but then gave reply.

"We're operating without the permission of our Colonel. Seeing she's silenced herself once again away from us, I think we're safe to keep in touch with the Minutemen and give strategic orders to them."

By her response about Amanda clearly not knowing of some of them, at least those not on the airbase being back on the field but only in limited time silenced the two non+ferals. Piper could tell under their X03 helmets, they were grimacing. Piper came the conclusion that nobody likes the idea of pissing off Amanda, even from before when they finally got to manage to the airbase, but now there was no telling what the other woman can do once she's pissed.

"We can try to operate in silence. After all, our Colonel did say to remain vigilant. That's what we're going to do. Except we're not doing that same thing the old Enclave did, being vigilant, abducting people, conducting experiments on etc. We're doing this to maintain our functionality as the Commonwealth Enclave, and to be aware as well on what's going on while this entire blackout between our division, and our Colonel's is in effect."

Piper simply stated, but then after a short pause she continued. Almost reluctantly, but she knows she just had to say it.

"When we get to our destination, we'll rendezvous with our patrol, recover that military cache and shoot anything on sight that's not Enclave, set aside if they're USAF soldiers."

She didn't get a reply in words, but rather, slow nods in silence.

"Lock and load troops! Were about to drop you all out!"

Hearing one of the pilots announced, Piper finally stood up from her seat and readied her newly issued plasma rifle prototype.

After being dropped exact 40 meters away from Jamaica Plains, Piper immediately began leading her small unit but only about 21 meters out, they immediately gained sight of a small group in T-45 equipped Brotherhood soldiers all armed with laser rifles. With Piper immediately ordering her unit to open fire, she cursed under her breath as she should've bought her power armor instead of being the only one trying to keep up pace with everyone else in power armor. Piper hated that.

"These sons of bitches won't stand a chance against us! Suppressing fire!"

Piper cursed at the remark yelled by one of the Brotherhood soldiers, and charging forward with her new plasma rifle firing all shots, she was backed up by the non-ferals who immediately got on front and began to overwhelm three Brotherhood soldiers with their projectiles flames while the AIs equipped with miniguns began running down the obsolete T-45 men and women being overwhelmed by the heavy incinerators projectiles.

Seeing the last one with a visible power armor frame retreating, Piper immediately fired her plasma rifle for more than five times before the soldier finally let out an agonized scream then dead with a heavy thud on the ground.

"We should dispose their scraps of obsolete power armors. But what of the bodies?"

Hearing one of the AIs ask, Piper gave simple reply.

"Let's just burn them and get on with our task."

Without a word afterwards but Piper waited shortly as the non-ferals incinerated the corpses of the Brotherhood soldiers after the AIs stripped them off their obsolete T-45s to dispose of.

Getting a move on quick, they eventually arrived at the checkpoint, three AIs with the usual standard plasma rifle, and a human with a minigun.

"I see this checkpoint is secured."

Piper suddenly began, and came a response from the soldier on X02.

"But we can't risk a vertibird here. This area has been crawling with T-45 Brotherhood knights. But don't worry, we got one of the military trucks working again after giving it some fuel enough to take us to a safer location for pickup."

Pipe gave a nod, and as she dressed the two AIs on her unit to help the other AIs pack some crates onto a military truck, Piper then turned her attention onto the one o reply X02 and asked.

"What's the current status on this location?"

"Judging by the a number of Brotherhood soldiers we had to kill on patrol here, I'd say we rain led on them. But we'll have to get those USAF troops to stand back, damn them and their constant fighting with the Prideful Brotherhood."

Piper let out a small sigh then a small frown shortly came on her face before giving a reply.

"Let's just get this task done. But I think that would be a good idea to shoot them from above, but, we got orders. And we wouldn't want to disobey it."

Their conversation was cut short as a gun shot hit the side door of the military truck, and as startled as she quickly reacted with the others, Piper raised sight of a group of Brotherhood soldiers, all except one was wearing T-45 with laser rifles, and the one on front was on a simply default looking T-51b suit of power armor while firing a modified laser rifle at them.

"Get to the truck ready we're leaving!"

With the last crate being packed on the back of the truck, the other starts getting on board, Piper however was still firing at the slowly advancing Brotherhood towards them but thanks to the non-ferals doing some damages, and the human in X02 gunning down the sight of T-45s, it gave Piper the change to run to the truck as she continually fired her plasma rifle.

"Lieutenant! We gotta move! Get on!"

Hearing one of the AIs shout under the sound of loud minigun fire, Piper completely ignored it and wired until the last three others managed to catch up and immediately got on board.

"Don't let them escape!"

The one with the T-51b immediately shouted, almost rather in an angered tone on a young feminine voice under the 51b helmet.

"Suck on this maggot!"

With one of the AIs flipping a metal finger at the one on T-51b despite the others opening fire on the opposite side, Piper jumped on the back of the truck with her one hand firing her plasma rifle and managing to kill a Brotherhood soldier by a headshot.

"STEP ON IT!"

Piper immediately shouted as more and more shots hit the truck, but returning fire with the others as the trick began to ram over some Brotherhood soldiers, but as if everything went on as if on slow motion, despite the sight of the AI still giving a middle finger at the Brotherhood, the others while on the truck shooting back at them, Piper only got one glimpse of the simple looking T-51b with a modified laser rifle. Her eyes met the black visor of the helmet, and whoever young woman was inside the suit was definitely brotherhood, even despite that the T-51b didn't have any Brotherhood insignia on it.

"They're still catching up to us!"

Hearing one of her units shout, Piper looked back again and saw that they were already a bit far distant from the Brotherhood. But that didn't stop them from getting shot at while the truck tries to speed away.

There were two options on this as Piper tried to assess the situation herself mentally; one, they could just continue on while simply returning fire from the brotherhood, or two...

Piper stopped in mid thought as without hesitation, she jumped off the truck and ignoring the shouts of her unit as she perfectly landed behind a rusted car and immediately shouted.

"DON'T STOP!"

Without looking back, the attention of the Brotherhood was now in Piper as she quickly returned fire from the Brotherhood now shooting at her.

Immediately taking a direction on the way to Concord, Piper ignored her deep breaths as she kept on her face. The hard-ass training she had really paid off as she ran on the roads while firing back at the T-45s chasing at her, even though managing to kill some with lucky and careful shots as she kept clear distance, Piper could make out the sight of the T-51b mainly at the back of the wall of T-45s she's shooting at. If Piper only had time to think, she'd think of it as a coward move with a mental remark.

"She's running out of breath! Get moving!"

Piper frowned as she continually ran while firing back. She was catching her breath, but she wasn't that dead running out of it.

Not finally after almost half an hour of running without power armor, she arrived at Concord, where Piper took advantage of an old car by firing at it.

"Watch out!-"

The shout from the one on T-51b was cut off as four of her T-45 armed soldiers were immediately killed by how close they were on the car that Piper shot, making the one on T-51b fall back on the ground by the forces impact of the explosion.

Oh, how Piper wanted to shoot that woman inside that T-51b but the sight of eleven more T-45 soldiers shooting at her nonstop, Piper had to dive behind an old truck and returned fire.

_'Right side 8 o'clock. Left 7 o'clock... Crap. Left side it is!'_

Piper immediately rushed out of her cover while covering fire herself while actually managing to kill one of the soldiers on the left side.

She cursed as she was nearing the entrance to Diamond City, and she wasn't looking forward to getting anywhere near close it again until she ended up stopping on her tracks from running and continued firing at the Brotherhood soldiers instead while switching covers in between a car and trick only three feet away from each other.

"KILL HER! JUST KILL HER GODDAMMIT!"

The same voice of the one on T-51b suddenly came to her ears once again.

Frowning, Piper immediately fired ten shots on the soldier that got near her and managed a kill by another headshot.

As she was taking heavy fire, Piper didn't care to proceed to the main access entry to Diamond City and as she slowly moved away while still firing back at the Brotherhood only to kill another one of the soldiers, Piper heard another shouting.

"Just give up! You're outgunned!"

Piper who immediately reloaded shouted a retort in reply.

"In your dreams kid! Go suck a fat one!"

Of course. Even how fucked she was now, she will not go down without a fight. But she won't go down, not when she's got worth fighting for, but as Piper continued to fire back with her plasma rifle, she was surprised by the sight of the same red lasers fired at the Brotherhood, hitting the one on T-51b on the shoulder pad.

"Move! Suppressing fire!"

Piper's face turned rather into hatred when she recognized the voice of Danse firing his laser rifle. Behind him was his companion, Scribe Haylen along with a few OD greed T-60 armed USAF with the same laser rifles fire back the T-45 Brotherhood.

"THIS IS _MY_ FIGHT DANSE! STAY OUT OF IT!"

Piper barked in rage as she continually fired her plasma rifle at the one on T-51b.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK NOW!"

"No! Get back you little bitch! I'm not done with you!"

Piper immediately charged as the decreasing numbers of retreating T-45s, the one on the T-51b was too fast in power armor that Piper didn't even get the chance to catch up to.

"Stop it right Piper, it's not worth it! They've already made a tactical retreat!"

Turning her attention to Danse who shouted from her back, Piper stomped towards the Paladin before jabbing the end of her plasma rifle prototype onto the chest piece of his silver T-60. The few present USAF didn't kindly take it well as they aimed their laser rifles at Piper who completely ignored the front end of the guns pointed at her as she remained glaring murderously at Danse who remained calm before trying to yank her gun away only for Piper to pull out a plasma pistol.

"I HAD THAT UNDER CONTROL! AND THAT WAS _MY_ FIGHT!"

"You were clearly outgunned if you're not going to take it that you're being outnumbered. And what makes you think that you'd stand a chance against the Sentinel? Don't make this a lot. more complicated than it already is."

Piper raised a brow. Sentinel? That young, coward hiding behind her soldiers is the DC Brotherhood Sentinel? Piper began to laugh. And earning silenced stares from the USAF soldiers and an uncomfortable stare from Scribe Haylen, Piper heard Danse speak once more.

"What you did was suicide. You honestly think that you can handle them on your own? You're wrong."

Piper glared at Danse before finally lowering her guns and turning away from the Paladin.

"Forget it... I'm gonna go..."

Piper harshly muttered, but made sure that everyone heard what she said.

"You've made things a lot. complicated. We weren't supposed to shoot at them, but seeing that they wouldn't be in the state to listen because their focus is on you, and the fact that they've seen us with the USAF. Things might get out of control because of yo-"

"You. Because of you and your Scribe, Danse. If you two didn't bother interrupting and bringing in some USAF grunts, I would've had done my first right on my own!"

Seeing Danse not saying anything in return, Piper cursed before turning away only to hear one last statement from Danse as she finally began walking away.

"You don't trust us, we can respect that. But understand the fact that what we only did of what we thought of doing what's right. You were in distress, we happened to be out here to trade supplies in Diamond City, but we chose to help you. Even with the means of pulling triggers on fellow Brotherhood."

Piper stopped on her tracks before slowly turning her attention back at the Paladin.

"You chose wrong. I obviously don't care much like what your real intention is on being here. But seeing you pulling triggers at them after interfering with someone else's fight? They'd definitely get you back for this, and who's to blame it? You and not me."

Piper didn't really care about what she said. But it could be true, and to see Danse shortly looking down, Piper got a slow reply.

"I'm not in favor on the ways of the Brotherhood from the capital wasteland. I follow Elder Maxson more than I can see that young woman as Sentinel. She only got the rank because of Elder Lyon's passing, and by making a name for herself on the capital as the Lone Wanderer. But I personally don't think she deserved it either."

"Look. I don't give a crap, Danse. I don't care! So go to war with the USAF against the Brotherhood from the capital if you want but stay out of my way!"

"Piper. How much do you really hate Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel? Do you really think that because we bear the same name as to the Brotherhood from the capital, you really think were the same as they are? Were here for a reasonable purpose. And we mean well. The Brotherhood, led by the Sentinel, or Wanderer, is here after Enclave, your Enclave, for obvious reasons. There is an obvious difference that we have despite our shared name, Piper."

Piper glared at the Paladin.

"Say whatever you want, Danse. But the next time, I ever see you and your Scribe ever again interfering, I'm putting you down."

"This is why General Ward dislikes the Enclave. You people really think differently than the friendly non-feral civilians."

"If you're rebuilding America, how's that you're doing would help? Like, can you still actually rebuild this wasteland?"

"You're as cold as your ancestors. Best we stay the US Army than integrate to you."

Piper immediately turned her head to the USAF soldiers with a murderous look on her face.

"Piper, calm it now."

Her head turned to Danse who spoke slowly, a calming look was on his face.

"The Commonwealth Enclave is it's own thing. We don't fight like the previous Enclave... We don't!"

Her head turned to the USAF soldiers before point her plasma rifle prototype the small lot threateningly.

"You hear me? The Commonwealth Enclave is its own thing! Don't you ever compare us to those that died on the capital wasteland!"

There was no response. Seeing everyone was motionless, even Danse who still wore a calm look on his face but to see Scribe Haylen stepping up next to the Paladin, Piper heard the Scribe speak.

"It's not that they mean you, being those Enclave... It's just that.. We've been seeing eyebots, passing by the settlements. Spewing propaganda about rebuilding pre-war America's future. You do know about that, right? But we are not implying that you're being like the previous Encl-"

"Eyebots spewing propaganda? We barely have robots aside from automated X01s!"

"Then I do believe that your superior isn't telling you something that's probably above your rank."

Turning to Danse who spoke, Piper glared at the Paladin, but suddenly snapped at him.

"This isn't about the Enclave so don't change the subject!"

"It is. That must be why the Wanderer brought a battalion from the capital here in the Commonwealth. Because, in the thinking of the Enclave that they fought ten years back was trying to regain their force back. But, which one is it?"

Hearing this from Scribe Haylen, Piper remained in silence, but as deep in her thoughts, she was interrupted by Danse who spoke.

"Despite the suspicion, you are not forbidden to Sanctuary Hills. You may come with us there and you may have a word with your CO. Patriot was his name?"

Piper mentally cursed. Hopefully Patriot didn't find out about Sarah, but turning back to Danse, Piper gave a harsh response.

"This is none of your business."

She earned a frown before a reply.

"We are being kind, giving you a small heads up as to why your organization is slowly functioning as if it's two different organizations with the same name. Your CO has been staying on the house with a mister handy robot, and has been wandering around the settlement as if, trying to solve some kind of mystery. While yesterday, an enclave eyebot came by spewing out propaganda while playing a pre-war patriotic song."

Piper nearly had her jaw dropped. Patriot had been staying on Amanda's former home? She mentally cursed only to be interrupted by Danse who spoke again.

"I happen to be there trading supplies when that eyebot enters the settlement. Your current CO caused a scene, slightly panicking the people there by shooting the eyebot before taking it away himself."

Piper didn't bother to reply as she immediately sprinted away and onto Sanctuary.

"Piper!"

Ignoring Danse who called out from behind, she kept on sprinting. Fuck that Wanderer or whoever that nobody is. The risk on Sanctuary was Sarah being an ex Brotherhood Sentinel, and Patriot being there. Which the makes the worse part was that she never really told Patriot that she took Sarah and her son to Sanctuary other than telling him of her background once being a Brotherhood Sentinel.

After another while of burning the energy left on her body, Piper felt like she was about to collapse but to finally enter the settlement of Sanctuary, she immediately rushed to the house where she was immediately greeted by Codsworth.

"Miss Wright! Oh, so nice to have you come by and visit- Oh, dear. You look... Dreadfully tired... Is, everything alright?"

Piper frantically looked around before turning to Codsworth.

"Sarah? Where's Sarah, Codsworth?"

"She's outside, Miss Wright. Must be wandering the settlement anonymously again with that bodyguard you hired, Mr. Mcready."

Piper, as feeling shit right now finally crashed on the couch, but forcing herself to sit up, she then immediately asked.

"Codsworth, have you seen Patriot?"

"Oh, of course! He's... Well, if he's not if the garage checking up on that robot he shot yesterday, he's probably outside, demanding the other settlers if they happen to see more of those floating robots being arrived here. Say, is something wrong?"

Piper at this point was clearly tired to be able to reply until she was immediately interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Piper? What happened to you? You look..."

Piper immediately turned her head to the door to see Sarah with Mcready in tow.

"What she means is, you look like shit, Boss."

Piper shortly frowned.

"Shut the hell up, Mcready. Sarah... Have you... Met a walking, talking Tesla modified X01?"

"Yes. And a character that is... Is there something wrong?"

"Please tell me that you-"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him. I just made up a story, so, it's fine."

Piper let out a huge sigh of relief, but then heard Sarah speaking.

"But he caused a scene yesterday. Shooting down an eyebot spewing propaganda for the Enclave. Are you seriously going off with the same thing that the Enclave once did? Trying to cleanse wasteland again?"

Piper frowned.

"No. That's not- I don't know, alright? We don't have eyebots or any robots on the airbase, but that probably came from Amanda's division. She's-"

Piper stopped. She didn't want to tell much, but letting an irritated sigh, she turned her head for the door before asking without turning her head to the others.

"What's Patriot been doing?"

"Well, ever since he arrived, he's been asking around the settlers on about.. Many things. Things that are making the USAF and Brotherhood personnel that pass by uncomfortable. A lot of questions he's asking on are about, the recent meetings taking place here between those two causes. Rather, in demanding than asking, too."

Piper didn't say a word in reply for a moment before slowly turning her attention back on Sarah who replied to her.

"I'm just glad that you didn't tell him who you are. I can't think of how he'll react exactly if I ever tell him about harboring an ex Brotherhood Sentinel here on Sanctuary. Guess I don't have to tell you."

"Tell me what, exactly?"

Piper folded her arms before giving a simple response.

"Classified."

Earning a small frown from Sarah, Piper let out a small sigh before changing the subject.

"Do you know about that Sentinel from the DC?"

Piper then began in question, but to see a frown on Sarah's face, she got a reluctant reply.

"Her name's Macy Palmer. People called her the Lone Wanderer, or at least Wanderer for short. She's... Done a lot of benefits for the people there on the capital, however, she's a complete ignorant kid despite having her own adventures in the capital wastes. I don't really find any logical reason for her to be a part of the Brotherhood. Even when she helped accomplished Project Purity to provide clean water for the capital, fighting the former Enclave ten years back. But replacing me? With an ignorant like her? She may be a wanderer with experiences being in the wasteland, but what does she know about leading an army? All she's done while being an asset of my father was wander off elsewhere with her dog and only comes out when she wanted to. And don't me started with her arrogant attitude..."

Piper only stood quietly. But deciding not to tell about her encounter with the Wanderer aka Sentinel of the DC Brotherhood, Piper only sat on a chair for a moment to catch her breath after the longest run she ever had.

"Piper. What happened?"

Hearing Sarah's question, Piper didn't replied. Instead, she let out a short sigh before forcing herself up and changing the subject .

"Don't tell Patriot I was here. He gave me an order, and part of it is me not being here on Sanctuary."

Seeing a small frown on Sarah's face, Piper received a small nod in response.

"Miss Wright, where are you going?"

Turning her head to Codsworth who asked, Piper simply replied.

"Just somewhere important, Codsworth."

Not letting any of the others to speak further, Piper immediately walked out of the house, but to hear Sarah following her, she heard the blonde woman speak.

"I don't think this is a good idea to risk. But I've already risked too much."

Raising a brow at the woman, Piper only tilted her head to her side in confusion.

"You look terrible. Obviously tired. And seeing there's nothing wrong in having a companion, I can offer to assist you on whatever you're on. I'm not saying I'm siding with anyone either. All I'm saying is that I'd be inclined to go with you and help anyway I can. So long as you're business isn't related to any of the other causes."

Piper folded her arms and snorted.

"Don't make me laugh, Sarah. You want to risk getting exposed being alive?"

Piper earned a glare before a hard response from the blonde woman.

"Look. I'm glad to help. I want to make it fair for you, actually taking me and my son to a safer place, at least as this settlement looks like it. Whether you like it or not, I will return you the favor."

Piper glared back at the woman in return.

"You're inclining to come along with me, or you're demanding to?"

She didn't get a response, but to see Sarah shortly looking down with a frown in her face, Piper waited until she got a response.

"These conflicts are pointless when you think of it. But it wouldn't be bad to get perspectives on why these organizations are fighting. But I'm not meaning to include either Brotherhood on this one."

Piper stared at Sarah very hesitantly. Why the hell does she always have to make decisions?

"Well?"

Hearing Sarah once more, Piper let out a defeated groan before finally giving a slight nod out of hesitation.

"Give me a reason I won't regret this."

Piper gave a retort in reply. But to hear Sarah snorting as she folded her arms, Piper wanted a smug response.

"I can watch your back so that you don't get your ass kicked out there?"

Piper glared at the woman.

"Are you insulting my reputation being an Enclave Lieutenant?"

"And you seem proud stating that you're now a Lieutenant. Of the Enclave."

"If you're just gonna bitch around I'd rather go alone."

"I'm coming with you, I could definitely take some more time getting used to in this conflict filled Commonwealth."

Piper didn't say a word in reply, instead, she only gave a nasty stare at Sarah who had rolled her eyes before setting on foot.

"Wait for me boss!"

Piper mentally cursed but only kept on her face walking with Sarah, with Mcready now in tow.

"Say, Piper. What's on your mind?"

Hearing Sarah's question, Piper frowned shortly, but as she kept walking on the lead, she only gave a simple response.

"Discussing something classified to General Ward."

"That about the Enclave, boss? You know things about then still scares the crap out of people."

"You're hired to shoot, not talk. Got that, Mcready?"

"Hey, I'm just giving out an opinion..."

"I don't wanna hear it. I just wanna get to the National Guard training yard to get on with a discussion."

it took a while for them on foot to arrive, but after serving at the old training yard, now used as the USAF main headquarters, Piper had to deal with guards on demand to be let in through. Her demands, gowever weren't taken well, but on the bright side, she managed to make a cover-up lie regarding a scheduled meeting with the General.

After bed hallowed to get pass the main entrance, Piper noticed vehicles of the pre-war military being fully repaired, some already working, and even a tank fully operational. It would make sense why most of the military checkpoints all around the Commonwealth had become scarce, but at some degree, this small pre-war military was doing fine. She could only wonder how the Minutemen were doing on the other end of their own conflict.

After asking one of the guards inside the main building for the General, Piper was pissed when she had to let Sarah and even Mcready coming along. But trying not to make any suspicion as most eyes all around the building were USAF personnel, Piper didn't say word and only followed the guard leading them to the upper floor of the building where they were led outside an office without a door.

"General. An Enclave Lieutenant wishes to speak to you, regarding Brotherhood encounter."

At a glimpse, Poor saw General Ward turning over to his shoulder as he stood by a window and noticing her.

"Of course. Let her in."

Turning to Sarah and Mcready, Piper was about to order then to stay outside until she heard the General speaking again.

"And I see she has companions along, you may come in."

After the guard gestured for them to enter before leaving, Piper immediately began straight to her point.

"I don't care if you're now in coalition with Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel. But you seem to know that our men along with Paladin Danse on the lead just interfered with an encounter with the Sentinel of the Brotherhood of Steel from DC."

She gained a startled stare from Sarah, but ignoring it, Piper saw General Ward remaining calm as her yet aggressive tone.

"I have been informed... But, they had given me a valid reason as to why they interfered. You were in distress, outnumbered and outgunned. They only did what they think was the right thing to do."

"Stop playing like you have good intentions, General Ward!"

"And yet, I do. Erm, Lieutenant Wright. I do have good intentions, and so do I see that Elder Maxson has the same outlook, but on my perspective, we are only trying to fight to keep the Commonwealth safe from the DC chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. But I do find it rather, alarming that you went on confronting their Sentinel. I've been hearing reports about her wandering around sometimes with a singe companion, sometimes with a small group of Brotherhood recon unit. Our best course of action in the USAF was to observe her every move while we still can. But seeing that you have already compromised the issue, she would no doubt strike back. To make matters worse on this dire situation, the Brotherhood on our side might get involved as well, after receiving full report about this compromised issue regarding an encounter outside Diamond City. Words travel faster now, Lieutenant Wright. Especially with our technology slowly increasing once again. But I am not sure how Elder Maxson would respond to this little Issue that had occurred since I have yet sent him a message via terminal."

Piper inhaled deeply after the long, and very calm statement she got from General Ward. She didn't like what she heard.

"Are you saying that this is my fault?"

"I did not imply anything on my statement. I only stated my word the way I see it."

"You don't honestly think that we will take this kindly, do you, General Ward?"

"And I see you're referring to your Enclave. We mean no intention against you -Despite my disagreement about the Enclave- but do know that we are only trying to defend the Commonwealth, but you seem to take this rather personally in the wrong way. Please. Do not take my word wrong, but you seem to have slowly adapted into... Commander Amani now. Her absence clearly shows that it's affecting you, and slowly turning you into her."

Piper didn't say a word. She didn't expect that would come out of the General's mouth, and to see both Sarah and Mcready staring at her in either curiosity and interest, Piper held back a glare towards General Ward.

"We'll talk again."

Piper slowly said, almost as if in a threatening tone. But to see General remained calm, she frowned before turning away and leaving the small office only to see some soldiers immediately passing by.

"Dear god..."

Hearing General Ward from inside the office, Piper raised a brow shortly before hearing gunfire from outsider.

Fully ignoring her two companions and immediately heading outside only to see at the main entrance, outside were a number of T-45 armed Brotherhood soldiers on a shootout with the USAF guards and personnel trying to defend.

Perhaps, General Ward was right. She did compromise the issue.

But she wasn't blaming herself as she reached for her plasma rifle and simply charged off into the gunfight.

* * *

**The outcome has yet to be featured. Not yet, when a string hasn't been pulled by, Amanda.**

**Now, to speak about Amanda, she is planned to be given minor features in the next upcoming chapters. But deciding to focus rather more on the side/support characters, we will be maintaining Piper's perspective for now while preparing for shit to get a lot. more shitty.**

**Now that being said and done, I want to thank you all reading, and hopefully you all stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**ripntear**


	24. For the Commonwealth: Bait

**If there's one thing I'd like to point out in this story. It's the character perspectives being quite a risk... **

**_What if the hunter is the hunted?_**

* * *

_**Song used**_

_**"Is This What You Wanted" by grandson **_

* * *

_-For the Commonwealth: Bait-_

"They're trying to get through the gate!"

Ignoring almost everything else entirely, Piper kept firing on whatever she landed her eyes on that wore a T-45.

Trying to maintain keeping the attackers outside, it took almost a minute before the power armored personnel in OD greed T-60s got into action with laser rifles and miniguns. Oh, how Piper wanted to yell out a curse that she isn't wearing her X02. She had finally befallen into putting a lot of faith on Enclave power armor, and fighting like this wasn't the type of her way of fighting anymore.

Although she managed to kill two in power armor, Piper slowly advanced forward along with the military painted T-60s, but trying as hard as she could shoot almost anything else in sight, she suddenly gained view of Sarah firing from behind a truck with Mcready sniping behind one of the barriers. Piper frowned at the sight of the blonde woman but deciding to let it pass on, she eventually helped to defend the old training yard.

Letting the USAF personnel take over by securing the area outside, Piper turned to see Sarah approaching in.

"You can't just run off like that. You really that eager killing them?"

"Don't question me, Sarah. I do what I want."

She earned glare before a sour response.

"I'm here to watch your back, and so is your hired gun. You got a death wish or something?"

"Shut the hell up-"

"THERE'S MORE INCOMING!"

The sound of more laser gunfire came louder as it neared just outside the constructed walls surrounding the entire training yard.

"I'll get to a higher spot and take a shot on those assholes."

Seeing Mcready running off towards one of the watch towers, Piper immediately rushed outside to where there were already USAF personnel trying to defend from the Brotherhood hostiles.

"Waste those filthy muties!"

Piper shouted as she fired nonstop on one of the unfortunate Brotherhood soldiers that got gunned down by a minigun.

Gaining sight of three T-45s managing to get past one of the defense barriers, Piper charge along with the other OD greed T-60s with miniguns where a close quarters combat began despite the exchange of gunfire outside the training yard.

"Fucking!"

"Piper what are you doing!?"

Ignoring the loud shouting of who appears to be Sarah giving her covering fire, Piper swung her laser rifle on one of the disarmed Brotherhood soldiers.

"Filthy!"

Ignoring the other soldiers from either Brotherhood of USAF, Piper managed to force her weight onto her disarmed target before pounding the butt of her laser rifle prototype onto the helmet nonstop.

"RADIATED FUCK!"

"They're trying to make a retreat! Get a convoy up and running and don't let them get off!"

Piper ignored the rest of the OD green personnel chasing after the attackers on foot ignoring the sight of a military truck immediately following, Piper was too busy to notice in reality where she was on top of a corpse in a T-45, a cracked open helmet, crushed skull, oozing blood with bits and chunks of brain all over the ground. Her new gun clearly broken and in need of serious repair.

"Piper!"

Piper didn't paid attention, her eyes only staring at the crushed chunks of what used to be a head on a now cracked open T-45 helmet.

"Piper!"

Feeling hands grabbing hold onto her arms before being pulled off the corpse, Piper was suddenly snapped back into reality only to feel Sarah violently shaking her and the sight of Mcready running up to them.

"PIPER!"

Piper's eyes blinked for a few times before managing to gain enough strength to shove the blonde woman off only for Mcready to catch her.

"Hey, calm down boss! No need to get all angry..."

"Piper! What the hell is the matter with you!?"

Piper didn't replied. Her eyes, however, landed back on the headless corpse before kicking it hard, making aloud clink from the metal.

"Fucking radiated brain headed traitor to the pre-war army!"

She didn't get any response from what she said. But rather, stares from her two companions. Unexpected stares from either grimace and surprise.

Piper turned to Sarah before pointing out an accusing finger.

"Don't bother following me. You wanna expose yourself alive? I won't give a fuck anymore. You're on your own."

She only gained stares, wary stares. However, to see General Ward rushing outside with a laser pistol, Piper bitterly glared at the man who was obviously without any single clue looking at the bodies on T-45s.

"Traitors."

It is all that Piper ever said. But it did in fact got the attention almost every ear all around the area.

"Piper... What's happening to you..."

"Boss, you uh... Don't look good..."

Piper took a step back before strapping her broken plasma rifle prototype onto her back and pulling out her issued plasma pistol instead for a weapon.

"Lieutenant, Wright? Perhaps letting our medics take a look at you would be a bit of a good idea. You are clearly, and visibly fatigued... I can sympathize for what Mrs. Amani has put you in through-"

"Don't blame her and DON'T bring her name on this! None of this would've happen in the first place. If all of you just let her be reviving the Enclave! I'm warning you, General Ward... You can say all what you want, but stay out of the way of the Enclave. You _don__'__t_ want us as your enemy."

To see the stares she's receiving. She didn't care if it were of fear, mistrust, caution and most of all, disgrace. Piper cleared her throat before finally adding one last part on her threatening statement.

"I'll make this clear, _General_, that if any of your soldiers, or any of Maxson's Brotherhood interferes on any Enclave operation ever again, we _will_ kill you all. If not for President Eden, then for Colonel Amani."

And with a harshly end to her statement, she turned her back on the General and even to her two companions before deciding to walk to a different direction as far away from the National Guard training yard. For a bit of time as it takes, it was slowly becoming clear for Piper as she began to see the way Amanda sees it. These traitors to the pre-war US Army was preventing what only good thing the Enclave was trying to do to restore the wasteland. Even though she never favors Amanda's division and her sudden transition to the old Enclave, Piper was also starting to see signs of hating both USAF and Brotherhood of Steel alike. These factions know nothing more but to interfere, makes it a reason for anyone in her position to get pissed off, and shoot these people, which makes it reasonable.

**_*_****_PSSHEW_****_!*_**

"General Ward!"

Piper stopped on her tracks. That was a plasma rifle. The same sound out of the very basic standard issued plasma rifle for the AI personnel. Except, she was the only one equipped with one, set aside hers being a new prototype. Slowly turning her head over her shoulder, she saw a group of USAF personnel surrounding all around two medics immediately getting General Ward onto a stretcher. Although she didn't really get to see much of what was happening, neither seen any glimpse of Sarah or Mcready, Piper only huffed harshly before turning away and walking north out of the reach of the old training yard. She had enough bullshit for one day to deal with.

But wait. Should she care or wonder about what the fuck just happened? Piper only kept walking before reaching about sixty meters away and took out a flare grenade.

Not long after a minute, a tanned vertibird came for her pickup.

"Looking tired, Lieutenant! Rough day?"

Asked one of the AI pilots.

Piper who sat comfortably on one of the seats only folded her arms. A creepy smile slightly cracked on her face.

"A good day actually."

It was wrong. Or fucked up, whatever people may wanna call it. But Piper had the thought of General Ward being shot randomly as she walked away, she found it both amusing, yet, intriguing. But she shouldn't care. That General was never good or worth the trust anyway. Right?

Despite having to keep being bothered from what she just heard and shortly witnessed, Piper was too fucking exhausted to even wonder. So leaning back on her seat as the vertibird flew her on the way back to the Castle, Piper felt her muscles so tensed from all the burned exercise that got her running all because of the nobody calling herself Wanderer. Should she let Amanda know? Though, she knew that Amanda wouldn't be pleased. Or perhaps, she could come up with the reason by informing Amanda about General Ward?

It was so difficult to decide on what she should do. But remembering Sarah as she simply ditched her back at the training yard, Piper mentally cursed. She didn't mean what she said, but what can be undone when it's done? She honestly didn't expect herself to even say that to Sarah. Perhaps, her lack of rest is what's causing her these. Making her think like Amanda. And maybe General Ward was right, again. Amanda's absence within the entire Enclave battalions was affecting her indeed. Personally and emotionally. But somehow, it only made Piper frowned, which gave her even more reason to dislike the USAF General. Who the hell does he think he is to say that anyway? Perhaps, he deserved to get shot randomly out of nowhere point-blank. Except, who would even do such a fucking thing?

Deciding to erase all the thoughts on her mind, Piper filed out of the vertibird by the time it made ascend outside the Castle.

After making a quick stop to the gunsmith building for her weapon repair, Piper was immediately approached by the captain in charge.

"Goddammit, Wright! What the hell just happened out there? The team you're out with got back without you and reported you jumped off the convoy during encounter with a heavy resistance!"

Although, she was startled by the scowl of the captain, Piper was just too tired to explain, but seeing the captain's face clearly pissed and with the look of demand for an answer, Piper sighed shortly before giving a full summary on what just happened during and after the encounter. The captain's face was changed to the look of grimace by the time she told the part about the Lone Wanderer and General Ward being randomly shot after a failed attack at the main USAF base.

"I'm sorry, sir. But regarding the Brotherhood Sentinel, I had the chance to take her out while defending myself against her soldiers, but another thing was that, Paladin Danse from Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel interfered along with his Scribe and a small unit of USAF soldiers. I had that under control, but they-"

"That's not the point, Wright! The point is, why the hell didn't you just stand down? You had recovered what you were ordered to recover on that checkpoint, and there's no necessary need to target their Sentinel because it would only make things worse for us in this current situation! With our Colonel clearly off the line, we can only depend on Patriot's orders. But with him off the grid, we need to lay low until he gets back, and look what you just did... They will definitely strike us back. We may be superior in resources, tech and weaponry, but we cannot underestimate the Brotherhood from the capital. Their numbers are far greater than ours still. And at any time, they can initiate an all out attack on either here or on the airbase."

Piper looked down for a moment with a frown on her face.

"I've received a memo from Patriot via terminal by the way."

Piper's face perked up as she heard the captain speak once again.

"The message wasn't much, but what it stated was regarding Enclave eyebots presence far on the southwest."

Piper raised a brow.

"What about it?"

"Like I said the message wasn't much. But it had your name to be tasked to go there and investigate. It is a one-man task, by the way."

Piper let out a deep heavily tired sigh with a frown.

"Sorry, Wright but that's an order. Patriot's order. But if you could get it done as soon as possible, I'll give two days R&R."

Piper just gave a small nod before finally being dismissed to get geared up again. But as she was walking away, she suddenly heard the captain clearing his throat before speaking.

"One last thing. Patriot's orders are to destroy those Enclave eyebots. Whoever came up with those are obviously trying to ruin the Commonwealth Enclave's reputation. They must be stopped before it gets worse."

Piper didn't bother giving a reply and instead hurried to the barracks to get a change of uniform before getting on her X02. She swore to god that she will never be stepped on ever again for not being on power armor.

After getting a Gatling laser from the armory, she was directed to a vertibird ready for departure.

"You got the coordinates?"

Piper asked one of the pilots asked she got on board.

"Already got it, Lieutenant!"

Piper gave a simple nod before standing still with the Gatling laser on her hands.

As the vertibird flew her to the location, Piper's mind began to wander into the thought of Sarah. It was already a risk letting her come along, but what was even more of a risk was leaving her there. It was quite a risk that she could get exposed. But, she wondered what would happen if either Brotherhood found out that the ex Brotherhood Sentinel was alive. But it wasn't like Piper cared about the Brotherhoods business.

Another that came to her mind was General Ward being shot. Though, she didn't really care, but still, who would've even managed to take a shot at an exposed area where there wasn't any good position to snipe the General out? Whoever did it must've had more than any means to kill the USAF General. Perhaps, wanted the General dead for any specific reason?

"Well shit! Sorry to tell, Lieutenant, but this is the main stop! The Glowing Sea! We'll drop you on a distance just to be sure!"

Being interrupted from her thoughts, Piper just nodded in reply before jumping off the vertibird by the time it hovered only a few feet above the surface.

"When you're done here, signal us to pick you up by flare grenade, Lieutenant!"

And with that, the vertibird began flying away. But wait, this is the Glowing Sea. Why the fuck would Enclave eyebots even venture out here to just spew out propaganda? There's barely any wasteland life in here, set aside some stray ferals...

After only standing on a distant away from the radiated sea while looking around her surroundings, Piper suddenly heard heavy metal steps slowly approaching.

"I'm glad to see you, Piper."

Piper immediately spun around with her Gatling laser ready to fire, only to see a Tesla modified power armor that almost resembled hers. And came from it was Amanda's voice. Somehow, rather calm...

Piper then lowered her Gatling laser as she stared at the other woman in front her while in power armor.

"You missed me?"

"Amanda... Um... I didn't expect to, see you here... Wait, what did you just-"

"Never mind. I'm here for a... Very personal favor to ask..."

She watched as Amanda slowly approached her. Under her helmet, Piper only raised a brow, but being startled at the sight of Amanda reaching for her metal hands with hers, Piper felt her hands limping as it dropped the Gatling laser with a thud on the ground, her eyes through the lens of her X02 helmet staring at Amanda's similar helmet.

"So... Would you do me a favor, Piper?"

Rather, the opposite of how she knew Amanda, it wasn't the usually aggressive tone that she usually hears the hotheaded woman on. This was, somehow... Gentle.

"Actually, I'm here for-"

"You can't lie to me. I saw that vertibird."

Piper bit her lip under her helmet. Of course, Amanda probably saw it.

"Don't tell me... Patriot started another division? Is it only for the AIs and non-ferals because of the separation order that I declared?"

Piper couldn't respond. She was rather nervous as Amanda squeezed her metal hands gently.

"I can't blame him. Neither will I care. But that's not the point why I sent a false message with Patriot's name on it."

Piper's eyes went wide.

"You... Sent that? Wait... Where- Where's Patriot-"

"Probably at Sanctuary. It's a long story that I don't have time to tell. But yes. I sent that message to have you being sent out here. So surely you have time to spare. After all, I made sure to include adding on giving you two days R&R after this 'Investigation'."

Piper was clearly frozen on her spot by the time Amanda finished. So she's clearly thought this all through, if she's going to accept that thought of Amanda just rigged all this to happen at all.

Hearing Amanda sighing shortly, Piper then heard her clearing her throat.

"With the current situation being too risky to even reveal myself being back here on the Commonwealth, I had to stay vigilant. And yes, if you're wondering if I know. I know about your new fort... But are you keeping something from me? Other than that?"

Piper swallowed hard. She didn't know own to respond.

Hearing Amanda sigh, Piper decided to speak slowly.

"Amanda... General Ward... He was shot..."

She felt the grip of Amanda's metal hand tightening on hers by the time she finished her stuttered statement. But she didn't get a response.

"Amanda... I dislike him, but, it's just because that he's being, like Maxson. Oblivious about what's going on. The Sentine-"

"The Wanderer does not threaten me. Not an inch, Piper."

Piper stared at her for a long moment in silence.

"I've had... Sources, that provided me information on what I need to know, and what I want to know. However, there are still plenty of work to be done. This, rather focuses the Brotherhood from DC than the NCR."

"Amanda... I..."

Piper didn't continue. She wanted to tell Amanda, but, part of her was holding her back. It just didn't feel like its the right time to tell her about her encounter with the Wanderer.

"You don't have to say it. Whatever that is."

Piper slightly flinched back at what she heard from Amanda. Her voice. It was so calm, gentle. And somehow, loving...

"Look at me, Piper."

Piper obliged, and staring into the emotionless animalistic face of the similar helmet that Amanda wore, she waited for Amanda to continue.

"The reason you're here, like I said, is for a personal favor... You would... Do anything for me. Right?"

Piper was rather silent after the statement. But to see Amanda taking a step closer to her, Piper didn't notice that on such a quick move, Amanda's metal hands were now in the waist part of her X02, and therefore, she was slowly being pulled closer by Amanda. Inch by inch.

"Amanda..."

"I love you too sweetheart... But... I can't see it clearly... Do you.. Love me too?"

Deep down, despite that sweet, gentle loving voice under that power armor in front of her, Piper wanted to say yes. But, the sudden thought of Patriot came to her mind.

_'Do you... Trust Colonel __Amani__? At this state?'_

Piper slowly pulled her hands off Amanda's. Clearly, she was struggling to think whether she should pay attention from what Patriot asked her or pay attention to Amanda right in front of her.

"Don't you, feel the same way, Piper?"

She was then interrupted again, but Piper couldn't speak as she only managed to stare into Amanda.

"It's a no then?"

Piper finally began shaking her head.

"N-No... It's not like that... It's just that..."

She paused. Her eyes under her helmet clearly focused in Amanda's. She couldn't help but wonder just what Amanda's expression was under that helmet of hers.

"... Well, I do... I... Trust you."

Wait, did she meant what she said? She, didn't really get to think it through if she does...

"You trust me? That's it?"

Piper shook her head again, but to feel Amanda's hand holding hers again, Piper refocused her attention on Amanda's before trying to muster a reply.

"I... Well, I do Amanda... I...love you too..."

Piper meant what she said, but she just wasn't sure clearly if she said it right. But, why does it matter now? She's confessing it to Amanda, who already confessed to her.

"Then prove it."

That response coming from Amanda surprised her. And Piper wasn't sure how to respond.

"If... You will kindly do me a favor... It's very important... And... I can only trust..."

To see Amanda pause shortly, Piper bit her lip under her helmet as she felt and allowed Amanda to pitcher hands on the sides of her helmet gently with Amanda slowly leaned in forward, their helmets slightly pressed against together.

"... You."

Piper inhaled deeply before trying to force herself to give a reply.

"I'll... I'll... Do anything, Amanda... For you... What favor, do you want me to do...?"

To see Amanda's helmet, pressed against hers for long moment of silence, Piper waited for what seemed like more than a minute. But to hear soft breaths coming Amanda through her helmet, Piper waited patiently for her reply.

"Kill Patriot..."

* * *

**Well, fuck. That's all I'm going to say until I get the next chapter out.**

**And to think about the character perspectives, it is already becoming risky -or perhaps it already is- to keep changing the character perspectives from time it time.**

**Anyway, I just saw the recent review and to see that it initiates a reasonable argument, I decided to give two responses.**

**_Formal response:_** _First of all, I deeply apologize for the typos and grammar errors that troubled you upon reading this story -and yes, English isn't my first language- and to be fairly honest with you, I don't translate the words to English as I work on these chapters as possible when I can._

_Secondly, even if you -or some of you readers- may think that I easily publish these chapters right away, I still need to find more of a proper time to work on them before publishing them. Only problem is that I get to lack on time to get back and try to correct the errors on previous chapters. Yes, I really mean it. But that is a problem that I will simply put onto myself as my fault, so I can't really blame you._

_And third, I'll try to find some time to re-edit the chapters when I can to correct the errors. I appreciate the criticism and will take this as a tool to at least improve further._

_**Personal response:**__Hey smart ass, how about you try writing a fanfiction? It's as simple as you may think, but it's not. And yes, I AM trying to put effort to my best abilities to make this story progress, but even if this story is just experimental, fixing the "mistakes" is where I mostly get a difficult time to get back on recent chapters correcting errors, but with you being on the reader perspective I really can't blame you either because it's your right to give out opinions/comments. But do you really have to be that harsh on the review? That is why it's called an "Experimental story" an experiment to get an insight on what the readers like on the story they're reading aside from improving my writing. That's the main target of this story's existence._

_Though criticisms are always accepted, and despite understanding and respecting your review, I just don't think I'd let this one slip pass with me not responding to it._

**ripntear**


	25. For the Commonwealth: Silent Crows

**This took a bit of a while, but finally here it is. I don****'****t want to say much for now due to preventing any sort of hint leading to spoilers so... Be the judge.**

**_This isn't the whole price, yet. This is just down payment. _**

* * *

**_Song used_**

**_"Overdose" by grandson_**

* * *

_-Fo__r the Commonwealth: Silent Crows-_

"Kill Patriot."

Piper's eyes immediately went wide under her helmet as she leaned back to stare at Amanda.

"Is there something wrong, Piper?"

Piper tried to find the right words to say, but finding it difficult for some reason to respond, her mind was clearly dull out of so many frustrations that she had to deal with recently as the anxiety that she's trying to ignore clearly couldn't fully process what Amanda was implying but then, she heard Amanda speak once again.

"It's... Rather, a complicated situation. And it will get worse if we will keep Patriot with us. He had been a great help to the Enclave, but now... He has to go. But we can't simply discharge him from his duty either."

Piper cleared her throat before managing a reply.

"W- What's the reason? Amanda? Why do you want to kill Patriot?"

There was a long silence between them after her response. Piper couldn't really imagine as she wondered what expression Amanda wore under that helmet of hers. But for Piper, she was already feeling more confused aside from being fatigued due to the lack of rest and constant field work she was put through.

"He's plotting against me, Piper... Patriot plans to... Use everyone on the airbase against me."

"But... Why would he? There's gotta be an explanation for this, Amanda. Patriot, would never betray you..."

Another long pause, and to see Amanda's head slowly shaking, Piper got another response.

"There isn't anything to explain. But all I ask, is for you to... Get rid of him. Automated suits of power armor aren't what the Enclave stood for in the first place. We must rely only on our loyal service men and women, who're willing to risk their lives for this goddamned country against, the unpure. And let me remind you, that we have quite a number of unpure brethren within our numbers and ranks..."

Though, Amanda was so calm and rather soft on how she said it, but Piper clearly couldn't tell anymore who was telling the truth. And who she should trust. Though she trusts Amanda, but, why kill Patriot? Does Patriot even have anything to do with... General Ward being shot? Piper mentally shook the thought away, but looking at Amanda, who was surprisingly waiting her response patiently, it was the opposite of herself. Something that Piper hasn't and had yet seen on Amanda's perspective.

She had decided too quickly without a thought. Maybe she should have listened to either Patriot or Amanda, but, in her current state of struggle, it was so hard to choose due to stress and anxiety. Let alone realize what was even right or not at this point.

"I won't force you if you can't do this, Piper. Just know that... I care for you. And your well-being..."

Again. That soft, loving voice of Amanda came to her hearing again.

"Perhaps... You should come with me for now... You need some... Place to think your mind through..."

Piper took a moment before managing to give a reply.

"O-Okay... But... What about-"

"I'm sure whoever those in charge on your bases are doing their job fine. So long as we... Get rid of Patriot as soon as possible."

Feeling Amanda's hand reaching up to hers, Amanda's other hand-picked up her Gatling laser.

"I have a vertibird on standby just twenty meters south from here. Let's go."

Piper wanted to speak, but, the sweetness and softness of Amanda's well-being was too... Overbearing. It was almost as if, it was slowly controlling her. But then again, she decided too early. And it's too late to decline and take another path in decision when she's already put her trust on Amanda. But what about Patriot now?

"Amanda..."

Piper slowly began as she reluctantly walked, hand in hand with Amanda.

"Yes, Piper?"

Piper took a short moment before slowly giving a reply.

"Do you know where... Nick is?"

She wasn't sure how Amanda took the question due to the emotionless face of her helmet.

"Why would he matter now, Piper? What matters is... You're with me. And soon, the rest of our own, once we get rid of Patriot. For good."

"Amanda... Please don't change the subject... I just asked if you know-"

"Yes. But that is a classified information. Above your rank..."

Piper raised a brow as she forced herself to walk with Amanda. Even though she's on power armor, she felt her legs were about to give up from the extreme exhaustion.

"We're almost there, Piper..."

"Amanda..."

"Yes?"

Piper swallowed hard, but after getting to know about the divisions, and battalions absorbed into the Enclave, she just had to ask, out of curiosity.

"Where are the, Outcasts? Don't we have a black operations division doing the dirty work?"

She didn't get a response. Instead, she felt Amanda's strong grip tightening as she was towed onto a black painted vertibird. But unlike the airbase vertibirds that are dark gray with the Enclave insignia mostly being visibly displayed and with a small pre-war US flag, this vertibird was the opposite. It was all just matte black, and the pre-war US flag was more visible than the Enclave insignia itself.

Another thing that Piper noticed on the side of the vertibird has a small "US Air Force" tagged in white. Wasn't it made very clear that the Commonwealth Enclave was now its own thing? Meaning its own military force dispersed from the patriotic chapters that dissolved?

"Piper, you might want to relax for now... You seem to look... Worse..."

Hearing Amanda's voice from her side as she got on board, Piper was pulled away from her thoughts as Amanda clearly got her full attention.

"Amanda, didn't you want your presence to be kept hidden for the time being?"

Piper slowly asked, and with Amanda clearly distracting her from her thoughts, she had to deal talking to Amanda instead.

"Yes. But, concerning Patriot's sudden insubordination, he needs to be dealt with. Traitors must be dealt with, one way or another."

Piper couldn't say anything. This was too difficult for her to process. She needed an extreme amount of rest.

"Just hang on, Piper. We'll be there soon..."

Hearing the calm loving tone of Amanda yet again, Piper didn't replied. Her mind was clearly drowned by these things that Amanda filled with as well as about Patriot's betrayal. She wasn't even sure if Patriot even had anything to do with General Ward being shot. She hasn't even made up her mind on whether she sympathizes for the USAF General and if he would even make or, if he's already-

"Don't think, Piper. You need to rest... I, can only sympathize from what the commanding officers had to put you in through. From what Patriot had put you in through."

Piper immediately turned her head to Amanda with a look of surprise.

"Don't tell me... That you know _everything _that Patriot tasked me?"

She managed to ask, but with her exhaustion finally kicking in, she had struggled speaking out every word that she had said.

"Like I said, my dear. I have sources. Providing me what I need, and what I want to know."

"You had people spying on me?"

Piper asked, rather in demanding despite the fact that her mentally stressed and extremely exhausted self under her X02.

"Please. Remain calm, my dear... I only care for you. Especially when I've received your file. Your file on the Enclave records from the airbase. They've really put you through a hell of a lot for a short while after your enlistment..."

Hearing this from Amanda out of a very calm voice, Piper let our a sigh.

"Can you just... Drop me somewhere secluded, so that I can call out my vertibird? I'd like to get back to the Castle now to report-"

"Nonsense, my dear Piper. You need rest. So whether if you say that I've had spies keeping watch on you, I wouldn't care much, but regarding your, continual tasks, given by Patriot and concerning your, visibly unstable condition... You are clearly not in the right mind because of your extreme deployments out on the field."

Piper couldn't find any way to respond. Perhaps, Amanda was right. But, she just couldn't think it clearly. Though, she did lack so much of a time to rest and kept away from field work, perhaps that's what's complicating her own mind to this sudden dysfunction. And she can't blame Amanda for caring for her either, even though she still couldn't believe that Amanda can be a soft loving woman despite the fact that her straight up aggressive, hardened nature.

"You seem a bit off. Is there something wrong?"

Hearing Amanda's soft questioning, Piper hesitated to respond, but figuring not to keep the other woman waiting, she gave a limited response.

"I'm fine. Just, tired. Very tired..."

"Then sleep for now, Piper... I will take you up once we arrive..."

Piper didn't manage a word, but complying, she hopped out of her X02 before taking a seat and leaning back trying to relax herself.

But she wasn't sleeping either even with her eyes in demand of forcefully shutting itself. Piper was still thinking. But... She couldn't think of all the thoughts in her mind all at once, it was only fucking her up...

It didn't start with her encounter with the Wanderer, no. But to make a quick summary; It all started hearing about Patriot out in Sanctuary -or anywhere else- tracing down 'Enclave' eyebots. Then came her aggressive talk to General Ward at the National Guard training yard, where she spat bitterly at the high ranking, pre-war General. Third came a surprise attack from the Brotherhood under the Wanderers' command, which led her to defend the USAF base from the T-45s -yet she wasn't sure if she did it to help the USAF at all- which led to her frustration out of control due to fatigue that resulted into her, threatening General Ward and entirely everyone else that they will all be killed if they ever get on the way.

Now, here she is. And it didn't make any sense all of a sudden for Patriot to betray Amanda, let alone plot against her and turn the pact under his favor.

Her eyes slightly opening... Piper saw Amanda still on her power armor, while seemingly talking to the pilots, but due to the loud rotors, she couldn't really hear what they were talking about. And not to mention, these were humans piloting the vertibird, perhaps, former Enclave from the passed chapters. Wait... What the fuck?

Piper closed her eyes shut. But trying her best not to fall asleep despite her extreme exhaustion, she just couldn't be sure being anywhere near other people she wasn't familiar with, especially with her guard down. Hell, even Amanda seems... Like a stranger to her eyes. But, her emotion being retarded telling her to trust the woman.

"We're here, Piper."

Piper's eyes opened immediately by the time she heard Amanda's calm, gentle voice under her power armor.

The vertibird finally on a small landing strip, Amanda filed out first, but to see her patiently waiting outside without a word, Piper immediately hopped back on her X02 before following suit.

"Perhaps, you should leave that to the armory and let the maintenance staff take care of it while we see the chief medical officer..."

Piper slowly shook her head. Wait... Why shouldn't she trust Amanda? She loves Amanda, and she will always trust her, but seeing all around what appear to be the Boston Airport, and the sight of previous generation power armors all around on duties, Piper just couldn't think of what to make of these people. They were in fact, part of the previous chapters and detachments of the Enclave. But to see Amanda staring at her wordlessly, Piper figured not to keep her waiting.

"My suit is still in good condition. I usually repair it myself when I have time so..."

"I understand, Piper. Take as much as time as you need."

Piper raised a brow under her helmet. Take as much as time as she needs?

Before she could even say a word, she felt Amanda's hand holding onto hers before towing her inside one of the buildings.

"Wasn't this place, infested by ferals?"

She couldn't help but ask as she walked with Amanda.

"I won't go into details. But yes, Piper. And we had to burn all the bodies before finally taking full control here."

That was the only response that she got before leading her into a hallway, where they entered a double door, and there they arrived at what appears to be a medical bay. Piper felt uneasy at the sight of other soldiers inside as she immediately turned her head away and into Amanda who let go of her hand before talking to one of the doctors wearing a lab coat.

Piper swore, as she only stood while waiting, she could hear whispers from the others, but deciding to ignore it, Piper was slightly startled when she was quickly approached by Amanda and one of the doctors.

"Right this way, Piper."

Nodding slowly at Amanda, she followed along and was led to one of the rooms inside the medical bay, where she was told to get out of power armor and to lie down on the medical bed.

Just shortly when the doctor started doing checkup on her, Piper only focused on Amanda who only stood beside the medical bed, still in power armor, and without a word, her metal hand holding Piper's soft hand gently. Piper could get very used to this side of Amanda. But for some reason, it just felt wrong-

"She seems to be in good condition, Colonel. But we will still have to give her some time to rest. Judging by her features due to exhaustion, she isn't looking very well. At all."

Seeing the doctor leaving, Piper turned her head to Amanda who finally got out of her power armor before taking a seat on a chair beside her.

"Just rest my dear..."

Only one question remained on Piper's mind out of all the thoughts clouding in her. _How can Amanda be this loving?_

She felt Amanda's hand gently gripping into hers. Piper wanted to squeeze her hand back, but how would Patriot react to all this? Would she listen to him? Or... Would she listen to Amanda?

"Just sleep, Piper... I'll be here if you need me..."

She focused her eyes into Amanda's green, yet somehow emotionless eyes. Her pristine face clearly missing that usual aggressive, hardened face of the woman married to a pre-war army veteran.

Feeling the gentle touches of Amanda on her wrist, Piper couldn't say a word. Her eyes clearly begging to shut. But, she didn't want to sleep and yet-

"Sleep... Just sleep..."

As slows and gently being said to her, Piper finally fell asleep. She couldn't handle anymore being awake. She needed all the rest she can, but... She needed to think everything through... She needs to think Amanda through, as well as Patriot. Are either even m telling her the truth?

Darkness...

Just darkness all over her as she drifted asleep deeper...

She didn't know how long she's been asleep. It only felt like a short period. But now that she was able to wonder... How long has it been now? She has let her guard down, either long enough or longer than she thinks?

These people are clearly not, people she knows that's for sure. And Piper needs to wake up.

But, she needed as much as time to rest. As much as time to refresh her mind before starting to rethink everything through-

_'Ma'am.'_

_'Report.'_

_'It is done, Ma'am. Only Valentine is left on the list.'_

_'Not here. Let's talk outside.'_

Five seconds...

Valentine? Nick? Of course... Who else would it be..

Ten seconds...

What list?

Fifteen seconds...

She needs to get the fuck up.

Twenty seconds...

Piper's eyes immediately shot open wide, despite the obvious exhaustion, she immediately staggered off the medical bed and peeked out of the small room she was in. The doctors were not around, neither any patients. The coast was clear. But the double doors were slightly opened...

_'Amanda... What are you up to...'_

Piper mentally thought as she slowly approached the double doors to peek on the slight opening to see Amanda now in power armor, in front of her speaking to her was a man in dark skin, black visors, and a long black overcoat.

Piper raised a brow as she began to listen to what was being talked about on the empty hallway.

_"__Are you sure?__"_

_"__Yes, Ma'am.__"_

_"__Witnesses?__"_

_"__None on General Ward. Everything accorded to plan as instructed on the file of the General that you gave me.__"_

_"__Good. Use this opportunity to finish your remaining task. While Patriot is hot in sight as target, I just needed him put off. Permanently. But what about your second target?__"_

_"__He has known too much about our division. And I have managed to capture him when he was trying to infiltrate our outpost on the southwest. A small unit of USAF patrol came across as well. I had to terminate them to cover up any traces, as well as take captive of the squad leader, if you are interested on gathering USAF Intel."_

_"__Where is he?__"_

_"__Locked up, Ma'am. The second target is currently in the interrogation chamber for questioning.__"_

Piper remained in silence. That man shot General Ward... An obvious attempt to assassinate the USAF General... That could only mean that, Patriot had been planned to be used as a minor cover-up lie, for her to kill. And another two targets with Nick being one of them? To think... She hasn't seen Nick ever since he got back in the Commonwealth... What is Amanda planning out of all of this...?

_"__Far Harbor was in chaos. Minutemen and NCR personnel are ongoing with their conflict.__"_

She heard the man continue again without any ounce of emotion, and Piper listened closely in silence.

_"__Nick Valentine has involved himself in the conflict__,__ serving as a Minutemen asset -an Intel gatherer- against the NCR. I cannot proceed on the termination without your permission, Ma'am. Not when a conflict is ongoing at Far Harbor. It would be a risk of getting unwanted attention at any possible way of assassination.__"_

Seeing no emotions whatsoever in the man that spoke, Piper turned her eyes into Amanda while waiting to hear her reply.

_"__Cancel the plan. I have new task for you. Seeing that you've accomplished two tasks at least, with a little bonus captive you've brought... I will need you on... Luring an individual into joining our ranks...__"_

_"__I am listening, Ma'am.__"_

_"I've recently stumbled upon an ex member of the Brotherhood of Steel from the DC area. And to think that our main focus at this time is getting the Brotherhood there out of their place... A substantial use of what resources we can grab and use against them shall be beneficial. Imagine an ex Brotherhood captain against her own people? But do not show yourself to her. It is vital to get suspicion in Sanctuary... Perhaps, do a bit of, show on it."_

_"__I will get to it, Ma'am.__"_

_"__Very well. But one last thing, X6-88... Make it have... A little dramatic effect. To make it look like it wasn__'__t intentional by us. You know what I mean.__"_

There was no response from the emotionless man other than a silent nod.

Piper immediately moved away from the doors in shock. Amanda planned to kill General Ward, and using Patriot's absence as leverage to control the situation was more of a tactical move indeed.

It all made sense now. That 'Classified' task, given to Patriot was intentional to put him vulnerable. Perhaps, the Enclave eyebots were part of that plot to keep Patriot off from being suspicious, but on the other side of it, he already was judging by the way he speaks of Amanda recently... Perhaps, Amanda later on found out, and decided to execute her plot to be done for good...

And Sarah... Oh, fuck-

The doors opened, revealing only Amanda in power armor.

Thankfully for Piper, she was near her X02 at the time and just in time she pretended to check on her power armor as she heard metallic steps getting closer.

"You're awake. Shouldn't you be resting?"

She heard the calm, gentle tone of Amanda once again. Piper needed to think clear now. This... Affection of Amanda is blinding her. Manipulating her... She needs to resist the urge of the warm loving care of the woman she had gotten close to admire.

Turning her attention to Amanda rather immediately to pretend she wasn't aware, Piper's eyes blinked a few times shortly before responding.

"I think I've gotten enough rest, Amanda. Thanks for... Caring..."

To see her hands being gently held again by Amanda, Piper wanted to feel flushed, but mentally shaking her head from the thought, she needed to correct her mistake... Her mistake falling in too deep to Amanda.

"I just had to check on my power armor. It's in perfect condition, still."

Piper lied with a gentle smile. She really couldn't tell how Amanda's face was reacting under that helmet of hers.

"Hm... Perhaps, you should be reissued... If you are fine with it."

Piper raised a brow.

"With that kind of suit?"

"This I'm wearing is a fully upgraded and modified suit of advanced power armor mark II. Mostly, standard issue suits are the mark I advanced power armor, the mark II advanced power armor is only in limited issue to commanding officers. Sergeants not included."

Piper gave an acknowledging nod. Though, Amanda's power armor was a bit different from her X02, but it was closely resembling one another, and so were the Mark Is and X01s. But it's clear now that these suits weren't the same thing.

"Would you like to check out the suits in the armory? We can check them out and see if any of the new batch produced sees your interest."

Piper on smiled gently.

"I'd love to, but... The X02 is just really my type."

"Understandable. You must've grown close to your issue..."

Piper sensed a bit of disappointment in Amanda's voice. But it was calm otherwise. She didn't want Amanda to get suspicious. She had to do something right away...

"Hey, how about that other outpost?"

"What about it, Piper?"

"Who's in charge there? I'm just curious..."

Seeing a short pause from Amanda, Piper hoped that the woman wouldn't start questioning her right away about her curiosity.

"It's just a false outpost. But its purpose is classified."

Piper gave a slow nod.

"Oh I... Understand."

"Back to topic... You should be resting."

Piper took a moment of thinking on what to say, but deciding to gently smile instead, she had hoped that she can get to trick Amanda with it. Yet, she wasn't sure if using charm would be a good idea, but the fact that she's now slowly becoming suspicious. It was all too disturbing in what she had witnessed just earlier. But out of all the thoughts, the newer thoughts on her mind... Would she make an excuse to leave now and find Patriot or, risk it and stay with Amanda?

If she were to stay, she would definitely _not_ do it because she loves Amanda. But rather, to get some things straight right...

"Amanda... Is there a way to... Recruit more soldiers on this division?"

She asked, immediately changing the subject.

"We don't easily take in recruits. We want to make sure that either are... Willing to put everything into the Enclave. As you may know, these men and women serving under my division are and were former members as a part of the previous Enclave, on various regions on America. We can't just simply take in more people to fight for us. We need soldiers with the dedication to fight for their commanders to restore their country. Not mercenaries that would only fight as the payroll keeps going. Not especially non-ferals that are not tolerated by my soldiers in this division, as well as some constructed moving power armors. My plan, is to secure the Enclave's current glory, and execute its original mission to restore America."

Piper took a single step back. That was not right, but to see Amanda's hands gently holding hers, she heard Amanda continue.

"I don't plan to kill everyone else entirely. Only those that are... Unclean... You and Natalie aren't those type... People like you deserve to live, and experience the way of life as it was during the pre-war society."

Amanda stopped, and Piper was sure enough that she has more to say as she watched Amanda take a step forward while fully focused on her.

"Join me in this division... We will think of a way to gather the rest of our service men, and women from the other divisions... Then... We can start rebuilding America. I can promise you a life that you and Natalie deserve. We just need to... Clear out these obstacles..."

Despite setting aside various amount of thoughts in her mind, Piper was now seeing things very clear... But, she needs to keep it to herself now. Talking it out may end up in suspicion...

"What about the Minutemen? The USAF?"

"We can think of pardoning the existence of the Minutemen, but the USAF... They are clearly not doing so well. They are barely operational and keep in mind that they still starting out here in the Commonwealth. Just imagine how terrible they'd be if they're in any part of the wastes of America..."

"So are we just going to..."

"No, my dear Piper... But what I do plan for the USAF is to... Show them the reason they were even the USAF in the first place... To show them the values that this country was founded on... To absorb them into the Enclave, instead of being stepped on by the likes of the Brotherhood of Steel, or any cause with the means to destroy others..."

Piper was quiet for a long moment. But deep down inside, she had never felt so wrong. Mentally, she began seeing the harsh truth of why General Ward was wanted dead... Perhaps... This was the only reason she had such a sudden hatred towards the old fragile pre-war military. Not because of rebuilding America, but because of Amanda... She's clearly let her own guard down that she not only allowed Amanda, but rather insisted her walls being breached out of manipulation... She fell in love with a tyrant. A soon to be war criminal. A genocidal woman that shared that trait to that previous Colonel ten years ago. But what terrifies her now, was Amanda's crave for obvious power that she visibly shows out of her dream and plan to rebuild the dead pre-war country... Piper has made a terrible mistake trusting this woman.

But she wasn't giving up either... She needs to correct her mistakes...

"I... Understand..."

It was all that Piper had ever said in response. But to see Amanda's hands letting go of hers, Piper heard Amanda reply.

"Just... Take your time in all this... Now that you know what I mean."

Piper gave a slow acknowledging nod. Joining Amanda? So this is why... She's so loving all of a sudden. But... She could just never know at all... But does it matter now? There are people at risk, those mostly being Nick and Sarah.

"I will have a soldier assigned to tour you around soon. But for now, just get some rest, and once you're well rested, you may as well take a tour around here."

Being interrupted by Amanda who suddenly spoke, Piper only gave a slow nod.

"I'll be in my office doing some paperwork, so if you need me, you know where I'll be. Okay, my dear?"

Piper slowly nodded again. She wasn't sure how to respond to Amanda's loving manner. So, she instead chose to remain quiet and watched as the woman in Tesla modified Mark II power armor left her on her own.

She's let her guard down for too long. It was time to correct her mistakes...

Looking over to her X02, Piper hopped on her power armor.

She needed to correct her mistakes... In fact, she's done plenty already, but to start, she needed to find out who are those that this X6-88 has captured… Aside from General Ward and Nick, the second target was said to be in the interrogation chamber. She needs to take this heavy risk if she'll ever want to protect Nick and Sarah, especially for Sarah who was now being a new target...

Setting foot out of the medical bay, Piper met the same empty hallways. But figuring to find her way around, she eventually arrived outside where various well-organized tents occupied the large space.

She didn't felt like she was in place. The sight of the people all around on duty were different from how she describes the ones she's used to work with in the airbase and the Castle. In fact, just one long stare at the active personnel made her feel uneasy...

Deciding to approach one of the tents, Piper was met by one of the soldiers with a Captain rank on a mark II advanced power armor.

"Welcome to Outpost Bravo. So, you're that Lieutenant everyone was talking about. Why are you not wearing our designated power armor?"

Rather, harsh than a welcoming tone, Piper was slightly taken aback by the aggressive tone.

"I'm from... Another division."

"Oh, great. Another division... What do you want?"

Piper raised a brow. She felt kinda threatened, and insulted by this harsh tone.

"I'm trying to look for the weapons repair center? I could use some repair for my X02."

There was a slight growl under the helmet of the Captain.

"Over there to the left. Third tent on blue. Now get out of my face and don't come back unless you got better things to say."

Piper tried her best to stay calm, and without a response, she quickly walked away from the captain.

_'Asshole...'_

Arriving at the said tent, Piper was rather pleased that it wasn't occupied. Taking her X02 into one of the repairs stations, Piper got off the X02 and began doing a little minor repair. But glancing back outside, no one seems to be paying the attention to her at least.

Anther glance over to her right was a mark II combat power armor resting on a repair station next to her X02, a rank of Lieutenant was on the right shoulder pad.

This is it. Her first step...

Glancing around just in case, Piper immediately hopped on the power armor. Although it doesn't feel like any difference from the X02, but the orange tint on the helmet was surprisingly limiting her vision unlike the ones on her X02.

Deciding to walk out of the tent, Piper began to take another route on the way back inside the main building. She needed to find the captives.

Seeing a guard standing by next to an empty hallway, Piper took a deep breath before walking casually towards the guard.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I was told to interrogate the captive. The previous interrogator didn't work squeezing out information."

Giving a more of an authorized voice as she spoke the soldier gave a nod in reply.

"Must be some tough bastard that is... Interrogation room is on hallway four, seventh room on the lower level, Lieutenant."

Giving a crisp nod, Piper began making her way into the lower level of the building, where she stood in front of a metal door on the seventh room.

Looking through a large window, the room was quite dark, and she couldn't really see what was going on. But clearly, she could make up two soldiers not on power armor hitting what appears to be a man in the face.

Thoughts starting to cloud her mind, Piper had to mentally shake her head away from the thoughts, but before she could even react, the door opened and came one of the men torturing the man inside the room.

"Something I can help you with, Lieutenant?"

Piper did her best to remain calm and composed. And giving a nod, Piper responded her voice sounding in full authority.

"I'm sent by Colonel Amani to help you get the job done. So how's the captive?"

"Not doing so well, Lieutenant. Guy's got a funny mouth despite taking a lotta hard beating. Should we cut his fingers one by one to make him talk?"

Piper raised a hand in dismissal band responded.

"You've done what you can, soldier. You and your buddy can go now. I'll deal with the mutie."

"Heh, damn right you will, Lieutenant!"

After dismissing the two soldiers, Piper immediately attacked the pair and easily snapped the necks of each soldier.

Dragging their bodies into a nearby room and keeping it hidden begin some crates, Piper rushed back to the interrogation room and closed the door.

Flicking the lights on, Piper turned her head onto the person tied on a chair, badly beaten, blood staining his white shirt and jeans.

Piper's eyes under her helmet widened in both shock and grimace to immediately recognize the person on the chair. Bald and white skinned.

"Oh my god... Deacon..."

"Nngrh... W- Wha? Piper? Is that... Yo-"

Piper immediately rushed over to the man and began untying him.

"P- Piper... How did you-"

"It's alright, Deacon. It's alright..."

"Piper... That woman-"

"Just hang in there, Deacon... I'm gonna get you out of here, alright?"

She received coughs with blood, but as she stared down onto Deacon as she laid him down, Piper saw his mouth struggling to open. As if, he was trying to say something.

"Piper... T- That woman... Colonel... S- She's-"

Piper immediately cut him off.

"Just don't. I'll get you out of here. Just let me find a way. Okay? You're gonna be okay."

"They- They're going after Nick aurrgggh.."

"I'm afraid they won't be... They'll be going after someone else now, but enough of that. Let's get you somewhere safe first... I'm gonna get you out of here, just hang on okay?"

Piper got a nod in response, but then decided to ask.

"Now, I heard there's another one held captive... Who is it?"

"A S- Sergeant... USAF Sergeant... Peterson I- I think..."

Piper gritted her teeth and mentally cursed. This was too far now. Amanda has taken her control too far in the Enclave...

Turning her head down into Deacon, Piper immediately began.

"I'll get you two out of this place, but we need to get to the Sergeant then I'll figure out a way to get you both out."

Though seeing Deacon could barely nod in reply, Piper just took it as a yes before gently picking the man up and slumping him up on her shoulder pad before carrying him out of the room.

"Left... Left... Third room..."

Hearing Deacon's voice quietly speaking, Piper gave a mental mid before taking a left on an empty corridor. And opening the door, she found a tied up Sargent Peterson. A cloth gagged in his mouth as he tries to struggle on the rope tired around him by the time he saw her carrying Deacon inside.

"Calm down, Sergeant. It's me, Piper."

After placing down Deacon inject it a wall, Piper immediately began untying the Sergeant before removing the fag in his mouth.

"L- Lieutenant? Ah shit... You don't know how crazy these people are. Your Colonel- She's not who think she is-"

"Just stop, Sergeant you keep an eye in Deacon. I'll find a way how to smuggle you two out. Clearly, this airport is filled with armed personnel. So, it might take me some time, but I need you to come with me where you can hide safe until I get back."

"Lieutenant, what's going on? Why are you helping us-"

"Fuck's sake, Peterson. I don't work under the Colonel's division. I serve under Patriot's."

"Oh, thank god.. But... I really can't tell... Who should I trust. Your people are both good and insane... This airport is clearly manned by the insane under your Colonel-"

"Just stop. And tell me, what do you know?"

There was a long pause, almost as if the Sergeant was trying to recollect his thoughts before managing a reply to her.

"From what I've overheard, your Colonel plans to move to DC. She plans to go after the Brotherhood there. But... I don't think you know this yet... That your Colonel is-"

Hearing voices coming from the corridors outside, Piper immediately grabbed Deacon and slumped him over her shoulder pad.

"Can you walk Peterson?"

"Barely. They almost broke my leg, but I can manage."

Piper gave a nod before leash the Sergeant out of the room and taking another route around the lower level before making their way onto the surface level.

After taking careful directions on the hallways, and sneaking past guards, Piper let the Sergeant inside one if the storage rooms, where she placed down Deacon behind a large crate.

"Sergeant, keep an eye on Deacon. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Lieutenant, what if they find out?"

"I'll be more careful."

"Listen, Lieutenant... Your Colonel is-"

"I know... She's manipulated me. She's plotted this all through... I don't want to hear or imagine what she wants to do next..."

The look of the Sergeant was rather in fear. Almost as if there was more to it. But to wonder about it, Piper just didn't really have much time, so she had to immediately turn away, and leave the two men safely hidden.

Taking another route around outside and back to the repair center, Piper placed the Mark II power armor back on where it was before hopping off and cleaning the stains of blood in the plates.

Taking glances outside she mentally sighed in relief before hopping back on her X02 and walked out of the tent as if nothing happened. But gaining her attention, were three Enclave vertibirds, all three boarded with T-45 suited personnel armed with laser rifles. The fuck?

Approaching cautiously, Piper made a poor move as she accidentally approached the same captain from earlier.

"Oh, great... What do you want now?"

Piper glared at the man's harsh attitude before trying to give a calm reply.

"Why are those units dressed in T-45s? Infiltration?"

"Classified. Not part of this division, it's none of your business."

Piper glared at the captain even more before deciding to walk away instead. But looking back shortly as three vertibirds with T-45 equipped soldiers on board began to fly away... That wasn't a very good sign at all. But she needed to get Deacon and Sergeant Peterson out.

But gaining sight on one of the vehicles outside, it gave Piper an idea. Except... It would be a risk. But she's taking it now than never.

Emmidiately, Piper rushed inside the building, and carefully made her way back to the storage room.

"Lieutenant! Are we getting out of here now?"

"Keep it down, Peterson! Now help me unpack a crate."

Looking around as she said it, Piper immediately found a bigger crate, big enough to fit in both Deacon and the Sergeant.

Though, the Sergeant didn't question and did as she told him, Piper found a working cargo cart and placed the crate on, where she had the Sergeant carefully put Deacon in before having him join inside and putting the lid on the crate back on.

_'Just stay calm, Piper...'_

Piper began pushing the cart outside and as she carried out the crate, she immediately got the attention of a fee guards.

"Just some package to be loaded up. Just one package."

Gaining no responses from any, Piper mentally sighed as she continued on her way further outside the surrounding constructed walls outside the airport.

By the time she got outside, she made sure that no one was around before opening the crate and immediately helping the Sergeant and Deacon out if the crate.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, but aren't you coming?"

Piper who was wiping off the blood on her wrist plate took a moment, obviously not sure how to respond.

"Lieutenant, I understand your loyalty to your Colonel, but there's something that you must know about-"

"I've made a decision. I'm coming with you. I won't be too sure if I'll ever be able to get out of here if I stay long. I already risked too much just breaking you and Deacon out myself."

With the Sergeant nodding, Piper got on the back of a jeep and waited as they drive away from the Boston Airport. She grimaced at the thought of Amanda raging if she ever finds out about this. But what scared her more was that thought of a price to pay. There will always be a price to pay.

After a long hour drive of silence, Piper didn't say a word. She knew that her mistake was the stupidest thing that she had ever let upon herself, but seeing the National Guard training yard, somehow seemingly empty, Piper had to jump out of the jeep and allowed the medics to handle Deacon. Though she could clearly see in his eye that he was meaning to say something, Piper dismissed it and headed inside the main building.

"Stop it right there. State your business."

Frowning at one of the guards, Piper gave an immediate reply.

"I'm here to speak to General Ward. How is he?"

"The General is in critical condition. He can't be bothered now. Come back once he's in stable condition-"

"This is urgent dammit!"

"Listen, Lieutenant... The USAF is not in the time for anything related to the Enclave. We're on a bit of a struggle right now."

Piper raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"General Ward being in critical condition isn't the only thing making things difficult for us. The Brotherhood just attacked Concord. We figured sending troops to handle it would be that easy, but we didn't expect they'd bring heavy resistance."

"They attacked Concord?"

"With the aid of Raider's from Nuka World. They seem to have made some bargain. Right now, our forces are focused on holding them off until we can get more ground units deployed. Without General Ward, we can't really do much other than defend Concord ourselves."

"Fuck... What else can you tell me?"

"Aside from Enclave eyebots roaming all over secured settlements, we got news of Sanctuary being attacked shortly just thirty minutes ago. Three vertibirds, Brotherhood soldiers in T-45s. Minutemen casualties five, USAF ten. We're losing more men that we can deploy... And don't get me started with the civilians killed at Sanctuary during that attack."

This strike an immediate fear to Piper. Natalie.

Without a word, she immediately ran out of the building and met up with Sergeant Peterson who was seemingly looking fine despite the few beatings that he sustained.

"Sergeant we need to get to Sanctuary. Now."

Without a word, the Sergeant immediately ended and got on the driver's seat.

As Piper jump on the back of the jeep, she then heard the Sergeant asking as they began to drive to the settlement.

"Is there something wrong Lieutenant?"

"Something very wrong, Sergeant... Something _very_ wrong..."

This was Amanda's plot. No doubt. Amanda had rigged all this to happen, but out of all the things she could think of now was Natalie. Oh, how she could never forgive herself if anything happens to Natalie...

It took almost a half hour trying to find another way around to get to Sanctuary, despite knowing a conflict between USAF and Brotherhood going on at Concord, there wasn't just enough time to deal with it.

"Stop it right there! This road's closed, turn around!"

An armed USAF soldier barked at the road with a laser rifle.

"I have a sister in the settlement! Let us through!"

"Not with a vehicle!"

Turning her head to Peterson, the Sergeant gave a slow nod at her.

"Go on ahead, Lieutenant."

Nodding, Piper quickly dashed into the settlement while in her X02. She didn't like the sight of what she saw. Most of the walls were completely destroyed, houses almost blown up, and tons of corpses being lined up and covered in rags on the side of the road while the USAF and Minutemen guards try to repair the completely destroyed walls.

"Oh god... Nat..."

Piper ran towards on the street but as she saw the former home of Amanda slightly rifled in holes, she found Natalie being treated by Codsworth. She was seemingly looking fine.

"Oh god... Nat!"

Piper ran up to the girl who immediately noticed her.

"Piper!"

As she tightly enveloped her metal arms around Natalie, Piper felt a tear escape, her eye on how relieved she was to see Natalie.

"Piper... Those people from the Brotherhood... They came and jumped down on their vertibirds and started-"

"Shh... Just don't... I... Don't wanna hear it... You're safe now. That's all that matters..."

To see Natalie's eyes clearly watering, Piper was confused as she studied Natalie's face.

"Nat... What's wrong?"

"Piper... They... They..."

Seeing that Natalie couldn't continue, the girl broke into sobs as she buried her face into her X02 plating. Then, there came Codsworth slowly approaching. Almost sounding as if he too was sobbing.

"Miss Wright, oh how terrible it has been earlier... Those people just came by and... And... They started yelling 'Ad Victoriam' before shooting everyone on sight... I, I don't know why would they even- But wasn't Paladin Danse with them? If so, why couldn't he just told them to stop?"

"Codsworth... They're not-"

Piper stopped. Looking around outside the house further, she found a wounded Strong trying to tend to his bleeding while complaining to himself. On the other was Dogmeat running up to her and was starting to bark happily. Yet, this isn't the complete nuclear family...

Turning her eyes to Codsworth who Piper slowly began.

"Codsworth... Have you seen-"

"Mr. Patriot? He's finally arrived, Miss Wright! And he doesn't look well at all after all that fighting still at large on Concord. And to make matters worse, was letting him know of what happened here..."

Piper froze.

"Where is he?"

"He's inside, Miss Wright. But... But..."

"But what? Codsworth? Codsworth, is everything okay?"

There was no response. And seeing Natalie slowly letting go of her before crouching on her knees to hug Dogmeat instead, Piper saw Codsworth quietly floating over to the front door, where she slowly approached.

Her hearth nearly stopped beating at the sight. It wasn't the furniture being destroyed, wall being riddled with holes. It was Sarah, silently in tears, while cradled in her arms, was a lifeless Owen. Standing a few feet away staring down at them was Patriot, looking all beaten up with a lot. of dents and scratches along with dozens of bullet impacts.

"Sarah..."

Piper shakily began, and slowly, she finally stepped in only to gain Patriot's attention. His Tesla modified X01 body wasn't really looking so well.

"Patriot... I... What... Happened to you..?"

"I had to help the USAF defend Concord. I've already sent ground units from the airbase to aid them."

Seeing Sarah quietly in tears as she held tightly onto Owen's lifeless body, a pool of blood on the floor widening, Piper heard Patriot growl as he stood in front of her.

"How could you keep something from me, Wright."

Piper stared at the broken X01 helmet that serves as Patriot's head, the right tint on the eye lens completely gone.

"Patriot, I-"

"I trusted you, Wright. Now... Tell me... What lies has she been telling you?"

Piper was frozen on her spot.

"Patriot... Amanda wanted to... Get rid of you... Said you were plotting-"

"And let me guess, she sent you here to get _rid_ of me?"

Piper felt her heart skip a beat by the aggressive response.

"Don't lie to me, Wright. Yesterday, I was at the Glowing Sea tracing down eyebots when I spotted you and our Colonel!"

This was now clearly an outrage coming from an automated X01. Fuck. He knew. But wait... That was yesterday? She's been out since yesterday?

"Patriot let me explain-"

"There's nothing for you to explain. Your blindness and vulnerability had come with a price of its own!"

Seeing Patriot's metal hand pointing down onto Owen, with Sarah still in tears as she held her son in silence, Piper turned back to Patriot.

"I heard everything that the two of you were talking about. And what else has she told you after she led you to her vertibird? What lies has she told you?"

"Patriot, I will admit it. I was wrong. But please, let me explain-"

"I am not finished yet!"

Piper remained frozen in her spot, clearly stunned by the AI's rage.

"How come you never told me about Lyons? How come you have never told me of her background in the Brotherhood of Steel!? About her being the Brotherhood defector from DC!?"

Seeing his hand pointed down at Sarah, Piper looked at the blond woman. Surprisingly, she saw hatred in Sarah's eyes. A look of hate seeking vengeance...

"Sarah-"

"I had to tell him, Piper. Because I was worried about your whole behavior all of a sudden and I know i can't keep it a secret for long if he's here on Sanctuary... He will in fact... Find out eventually..."

"But why did you-"

"Do not change the subject, Wright. I demand to know... What has _'__Colonel__'_ _Amani_told you! We are not befalling into the old values of the former Enclave! Are you blinding yourself that she has such an emotion for you? She's manipulating you, Wright! She's _manipulated_ you! Now, our divisions are at stake!"

"Let me fix this problem, Patriot... I can fix it..."

"You cannot fix what is done, Wright. What we've tried to build for the Enclave has all been for nothing now. Soon, the Commonwealth may as well see us nothing more but a genocidal bunch."

"Patriot, Piper... Just stop... It's not helping..."

Looking over to Sarah who quietly spoke, Piper felt so terrible just how broken Sarah's voice was. She couldn't even look at Owen's lifeless body in her arms...

Turning her attention instead into Patriot, Piper slowly began to tell everything that she knew during her time at the Boston Airport. Everything including the kidnapping of Deacon, Sergeant Peterson, all the way to a man strangely named X6-88 attempting to assassinate General Ward, and even targeting on Nick. Yet, with Sarah being there and can hear everything that she was saying, Piper could just never be sure if she can stomach telling about Amanda's plan to get Sarah. The woman has already had enough holding her son's lifeless body in her blooded arms...

"I should have you suspended for this, but considering everything that you told me... I will excuse this only for once. There won't ever be a second chance."

Hearing Patriot's hardened response, Piper only remained quiet, her head looking onto Sarah. She can't imagine how the woman must be going in through right now...

"We have an urgency to prioritize. If you are not yet aware, Wright."

Turning her head back to Patriot who spoke, Piper gave slow defeated nod. She will have to pay for her mistakes if she has to. Seeing Natalie alive was enough to make her feel more content. But seeing Sarah in the state that she's in, Piper could only imagine how the woman feels...

"Earlier on, we managed to take down various groups from small to the biggest raiders from Nuka World. But seeing that their numbers had been replaced with Brotherhood resistance, one of the surviving raider groups, the Disciples made a retreat. We will deal with those raiders and Nuka World once we are done. But as of now, the main focus is Concord that is still currently under siege by the Brotherhood of Steel."

Piper slowly sights and slightly nodded.

"What about their Sentinel?"

"I was told of your encounter with their Sentinel. I must say, despite being disgraced by your recent actions, you have given a threat in the Brotherhood of Steel from DC so far with that encounter. If I don't know any better, I'd say that Sentinel is clearly outrage and sent all of her forces here in the Commonwealth to terrorize Concord with the use of the raiders from Nuka World as basic fodder against the USAF. She is threatened, and she's now desperate on trying to get rid of us in any way."

"But what about... Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel?"

Piper heard a short growl from Patriot before receiving a response.

"Before I left in a hurry due to the news about this settlement being under attack, a small Brotherhood detachment was sent to aid the USAF led by Paladin Danse and Sentinel Casdin. I am not pleased. But seeing that all three, the USAF, Maxson's Brotherhood, and our Enclave share the common enemy, a temporary alliance has been put into effect. I doubt Colonel Amani would seem to care..."

Piper felt a huge sigh of relief escaping her lips. Perhaps, setting aside her dislike for Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel is an option. It was only fair to work with them and the USAF against their common enemy in the Commonwealth. It is in fact, the right outlook after all...

"I want to help, Patriot. Let me-"

"No. You stay here. You have already let me down protecting the Enclave."

Piper frowned but didn't argue. In fact, to see Sarah walking out of the house with Owen in her arms, she felt terrible herself. Maybe if she had only let them know about the T-45 Enclave soldiers... But seeing it was already too late... She'll have to find some time to tell that...

Seeing Patriot leaving the settlement, Piper was still thinking twice... She needed to help him. She had already let him down enough in fact, she is even the one that _betrayed_ him by choosing Amanda. Perhaps, now was the time to show her efforts to make amends for her mistakes...

Seeing Natalie and Codsworth going over to Sarah, Piper figured to leave them be. Perhaps getting back onto Deacon will help her get answers about Amanda...

Getting back into the jeep with Sergeant Peterson outside the settlement, they drove back in silence on the way back to the National Guard training yard.

After another long drive after detours to avoid the conflict going on, they finally arrived back at the USAF main base.

Walking inside the main building with the Sergeant leading her to the medical bay, there, Piper saw Deacon on one of the beds with Dr. Kane checking up on him, a clipboard in hand.

"Dr. Kane? How is Deacon?"

Seeing the doctor turning to her, Piper got a response.

"I never knew that your... The Enclave I mean- Are now split into two different things."

Piper raised a brow under her helmet.

"Earlier about two hours ago, there was a live broadcast on the radio frequency broadcasting to all frequencies. A message was dictating about patriotism. A bounty on Patriot, and rebuilding America. As much as I am concerned, I am afraid as well to think about what the Colonel said on the broadcast. She's threatened literally everyone else entirely in the Commonwealth opposing 'her' division of the Enclave. She has not only threatened the Commonwealth, but we had suspected that she may have anything else to do with the random disappearances of all personnel. Minutemen excluded for some reason, but most were reports of random USAF and Brotherhood alike disappearances..."

Piper took a deep breath. How far does she knew Amanda? Really?

"And yesterday, your Commander, Patriot I mean, came to me demanding for any information that I may know about the eyebots roaming around settlements. I may not know a thing about those, but to convince him to leave as he was causing a scene out of rage I had to give him twenty AI module chips instead. They were supposed to be for your Commander Amani when she started recreating the Enclave. Oh, pardon me, I have just gotten so used into hearing her by Commander. It was just so much of a sudden that she's, appointed as Colonel..."

Piper sighed. She didn't have time to think about Amanda now...

"I'm very sorry for Patriot's behavior. He's just very upset that the one he's looked up to betray him by switching ideals..."

"I can understand that Lieutenant Wright. But concerning your erm, Colonel... She seems to share those ideals to the former Colonel a decade back, thanks to those old records Patriot shared about the former Enclave..."

Piper raised a brow.

"Patriot shared information?"

"Yes. He is very hesitant about this temporary alliance, but, he has always been supporting us secretly. Were you... Not aware?"

Piper stared at the doctor in complete surprise and silence. She didn't know that. At all.

"He was the one that provided us materials for the T-60 power armor, even provided us with another blueprint about the T-51C power armor. Though, the level of technology he provided us were as Commonwealth Brotherhood level, it is still a beneficial help from the Enclave. But, I honestly don't know who is the one to call the good ones, and those that aren't, clearly, it's only confusing everyone even myself."

Oh, how wrong she's chosen the woman with a most obvious deeds to kill over an automated power armor. To think back, Patriot had been looking after her when she started her training in the Enclave. It was almost as if he was guiding her how to survive the Enclave's harsh trainings to use for good. Except, she chose to blind herself that Amanda was the best choice to choose the side on. She was so fucking wrong.

"What about the Minutemen?"

Piper slowly asked, although, the Minutemen may have grown further than the USAF, it's just hard to believe the most useless man with a laser musket would be capable enough to lead them against the NCR.

"There isn't much known who's in charge of the Minutemen. Although, before the Minutemen moved to Far Harbor after the NCR, the Enclave under Patriot has given military support to them. Simply said? Patriot helped militarized the Minutemen. They even have a few donated vertibirds and T-45 blueprints. It's quite a bizarre hoax. An Enclave actually trying to help, and an Enclave trying to revive it's original horrific ideal..."

Piper let out a deep sigh, but glancing over to Deacon who was asleep, she figured leaving the man for now.

Walking out of the medical bay with Dr. Kane and Sergeant Peterson, Piper heard the doctor begin.

"If there's any way to describe how I feel about all this... It's by word of being afraid. The USAF without a leader is an unstable cause."

"Where's General Ward, by the way?"

"We had to take him in the facility wing on Vault 111. We figured it will be a lot safer to keep him there while he recovers, plus our medical staff will be able to handle him best there than being out here."

There was a pause. But it didn't end there as Dr. Kane stopped on her tracks, her eyes clearly staring into Piper.

"What are Synths? I'm sorry, I just heard many words about them even recently."

Piper raised a brow before giving a reply.

"They're basically machines, robots made to look and think that they're human. Their creators, the Institute created them, but no one really knows where the Institute is."

"Robots made to think they're... Human?"

Piper gave a lazy shrug and replied.

"It's basically a long story, but I have time to spare. Would you like to hear about them?"

"Well, I suppose a little information just to be aware would be fine. But... Why would this Institute create these Synths?"

Piper took along moment before finally giving a reply.

"The best and simple answer why they created synths is to replace the original individuals. Replacing them would help the Institute by infiltrating our society within the shadows using the identity their Synths stole from the original individuals. But is there something wrong, Dr. Kane?"

There was a long pause before she even got a response from the doctor.

"The patient, Deacon... When he was brought to the medical bay, he was muttering over and over until I had to inject him with a tranquilizer. I firstly assumed he was in the state of shock..."

Piper raised a brow again, this time, her arms were folded.

"What was he muttering, Dr. Kane?"

"Synth."

* * *

**"****What I know I keep to myself. -Careless talk cost lives.****"**

**Take that you NCR ****motherfuckers****.**

**_Response to recent review: _**_I am glad that you are paying close attention to the story, don__'__t worry as criticisms and opinions are always welcome. In fact, I shouldn't be saying much now. It's far too risky as you can tell why. But all I can say is to stay tuned and see how the next act demands for the full price of Piper's mistake._

**ripntear**


	26. Author's Cut: Discarded

**Here's the continuation, plus a diffrent perspective taken on, too -Along with a different styled narration. For the sake of this character perspective. **

_**Pay day.**_

* * *

_**Song used **_

_**"Armor" by Landon Austin **_

* * *

_-Author's Cut: Discarded-_

Mountains. That was all on the sight of Concord.

Mountains of wasted bodies, piled atop one another clearly stain the roads of Concord. Pipe guns, poorly constructed weapons and even severe limbs littered all over. And even laser rifles.

Dozens of raider and Brotherhood soldier in T-45 alike littered the roads, piled and yet, there was still more Brotherhood soldiers alive terrorizing the town of Concord...

The gunfire kept going like a bastard. No one was invulnerable, as it kept on. Almost like a wildfire, burning everything on its path... One over another, fires a gun onto the other. A balanced number of two opposing sides fighting. Yet, neither side wants to be on the losing...

The Brotherhood of Steel detachment sent forth by Elder Maxson had split into two groups. On the east were the group led by Paladin Danse, mostly on the front lines with the leaderless USAF ground forces trying to break into the center number of the other Brotherhood. On the south, mainly just outside Diamond City, was the group trying to defend led by Sentinel Casdin. A straightforward task to do. Yet, just a lazy excuse to be out of the front lines.

In nowhere near being pleased. Patriot kept distance fighting away from these two groups, but seeing that most USAF personnel were just clearly scattered all around trying to defend Concord, he was left no choice but to manage whatever personnel he came across. It was still better he took these men and women under his wing than let them off on their own mindlessly.

Cursing. He fired his Gatling laser. Patriot began commanding what groups out of USAF he got to secure perimeters, scout areas and even execute Brotherhood survivors. -Not intentional, but the fact that these other Brotherhood executed what came their way. It was only fair that they do the same. For better or worse.

"Charlies in bound!"

A yell came from one of the soldiers in T-51C. Patriot grumbled a curse, as the sight of another group came emerging cautiously while suppressing. Those obsolete Brotherhood.

Immediately, Patriot got out of cover and began suppressing back while giving a quick signal for the rest if the small group.

"Expand! Cover all sides!"

He commanded as he kept firing. Oh, these obsolete T-45s just never stopped coming...

Upon firing continually while ignoring the shots impacting his plates, the group was eventually surrounded and were gunned down on all sides with little to no mercy as ordered by the only AI present... Leaving Patriot to kill the last by gunning down the poor T-45 suited Brotherhood soldier.

It wasn't over...

Securing street after street, they eventually met up with Danse and his group, while taking fire from a Brotherhood vertibird.

"FIND ANOTHER WAY AROUND!"

Hearing what Danse shouted as he was taking cover behind one of the establishments, Patriot began to order his group to cover ground to surround the vertibird, but luckily, he was equipped with a Gatling laser as he began distracting it, and as he managed to distract it, the vertibird began taking hits from all sides as the rest immediately surround it and suppressed fire.

Signalling for Danse and his group to join the gunfire, all firepower combined managed to take the vertibird down, leading it crashing onto a nearby building.

"This isn't all of them..."

Turning his head to Danse who muttered, Patriot gave a single hardened reply.

"My men are on the north side. Clearing the rest of the Brotherhood was their assigned task. We will clear those that are here."

To see that Danse only giving a slow nod, Patriot figured the Paladin knew best not to object killing fellow Brotherhood. After all, these weren't clearly the type to likely listen to any sort of ceasefire. Perhaps, the Paladin knew better to see what was actually right after all...

As the rest of the soldiers began scrambling securing the area, it wasn't long until they were interrupted by another group.

This time, it was quite a number.

Everyone raised guns ready to exchange fire, but it didn't come to it as a single T-51b suited person casually came emerging from behind the group suited in T-45. A modified laser rifle on one hand.

"It's her..."

To hear Danse quietly say from beside, Patriot stared at the one on T-51b as it took a single step in front of the hostile group. Clearly being stared at him, the USAF behind him, and Maxson's own Brotherhood with Danse calmly standing next to him.

"You should've known better than tried to get back on your feet. I destroyed you once... I can destroy twice."

Coming a feminine voice from the T-51b helmet, Patriot began to growl. His metal hand, clenching tight...

"We all know how this will end if you get what you want. You will cleanse the wasteland, kill everyone else, and what? Rebuild the pre-war country? What if I say that were better off in this kind of society? This life, after all is more exciting. Thrilling. Then what else could the pre-war era could offer? Corruption? Greed? Destruction?"

Patriot didn't say anything. Rather, stepped in front, his Gatling laser ready to fire.

"Oh, I dare you. I've already been shot, hit, and yet, I'm still here. You can't kill me. If an alpha deathclaw can't, how would you?"

"Patriot, it's not worth it. Let her finish on what she has to say first."

Ignoring Danse Patriot was about to fire-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

To see her other free hand simply motioning to T-45 soldiers now surrounding them, laser rifles pointed on everyone. Patriot growled as he turned his head back at the Wanderer. Oh, this young woman. So confident, thinking she can simply outmatch such an artificial intelligence? Such ego...

"Do you really think that you can make a difference? Look at you. You're all the same. No matter how hard your Colonel tries, you'll never be anywhere near being good-"

"She is _not_ my Colonel. And you have no idea what we are capable of. What _she_ may be capable of."

"Well guess what? I don't care. Because I'm about to end the Enclave here once and for all."

"Then leave everyone out of this. We will settle this between you and myself. I have sworn an oath to defend the Commonwealth Enclave, and it's values for the Commonwealth."

He heard the Wanderer laugh.

"Do you really think you can win? Against _me_ you pile of metal?"

Patriot growled even more intimidatingly before dropping his Gatling laser on the ground.

"Patriot, this is not looking well, I suggest that we look for a more tactical solution to this-"

"Stay out of this, Paladin. This one is mine..."

Seeing the Wanderer stopped laughing, Patriot saw her remove her helmet, revealing a young looking woman with short wavy blonde hair. A very confident smirk was on her face.

"Sentinel, I don't think this would be such a good idea-"

"Leave this to me, Glade. Just like always. I always win."

Neither soul ever said a word. A long stare down between Patriot and this young woman was the only thing there was, and seeing the Wanderer dropping her modified laser rifle on the ground, Patriot growled.

"You will regret ever stepping in the Commonwealth Enclave's way."

"Say that to my face."

Patriot immediately charged at the Wanderer and threw a quick punch, however, the Wanderer immediately caught it with a block in perfect timing.

Kneeing her on the chest plate of her power armor, Patriot immediately lunged at the Wanderer only to give him a quick uppercut before on a swift kicking him on the helmet.

Being forced back, Patriot then immediately received punches and kicks more and more than he was finally forced in the ground.

As he continually received hard punches from the Wanderer while now being pinned on the ground, Patriot immediately saw the soldiers on his side. They were all chanting his name. Danse however was shouting for the Wanderer to stop threateningly but was ignored, and finally, the Wanderer. Finally, managing to destroy his left shoulder pad while continually punching him like a feral ghoul.

Except, he didn't felt any sort of pain. He was an artificial intelligence. Feeling no sort of pain is what he has that the Wanderer doesn't.

Suddenly... After a really hard punch onto his helmet, clearly smashing his left tint on the visor...

Patriot grabbed the Wanderer by the head before slamming it onto his chest plate twice. She wasn't expecting that, but Patriot didn't stop there, as he punched the young woman on the jaw before kicking her hard that she even stumbled back onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Nngh... You'll pay for that!"

With the Wanderer immediately getting back up and charging onto him, Patriot managed to grab her within his arms just in time before slamming her back down.

Full advantage doesn't really result into winning a fight. It depends on whoever really is the strongest.

Grabbing her by the neck before lifting her upwards, Patriot could visibly see the blood on her face, and the open wound on her forehead bleeding.

"I think it's best for you and your people to surrender, Wanderer. You are outmatched. The Commonwealth Enclave, USAF and Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel would clearly outnumber and dissolve your numbers."

Patriot said, rather threateningly, but to get spit on with blood by the Wanderer, he received a nasty reply.

"I will never surrender to the Enclave. Not especially after what you did killing my father!"

Patriot was suddenly forced to stumble back when a laser hit him from below his helmet.

Growling as he regain composure he saw the Wanderer holding a laser pistol and was pointed at him. Cheating little cunt...

"This isn't a fair fight-!"

"I have the most advantage here! So you will all surrender or go down with the Enclave!"

To see the Wanderer shouting angrily at Danse, Patriot began to growl even more and deeper before he finally charged onto the Wanderer, but to see her quicker than him, she immediately managed to fire even more shots from her laser pistol as he charged toward her.

He may not be fast enough, and she's fast, he'll give her that. But he was a heavy hitter. And nothing stops an unstoppable artificial intelligence to give a solid heavy hit on his target.

Patriot immediately lunged at the Wanderer despite the amount of hits sustained. His metal wrist swung onto the Wanderer before landing the elbow of his power armor frame on the top of her head, forcing her to drop her laser pistol.

He finally overpowered the Wanderer as he watched her fall onto her knees, blood dripping down her chin.

Immediately, all Brotherhood in T-45s began raising their laser rifles onto Patriot and began firing at him, but to see the USAF and the Brotherhood in T-60s firing back at them, giving him covering fire, Patriot immediately wrapped his arm onto the Wanderers' neck very tight and began dragging her away as hostage.

"LET! ME! GOOO!"

"Patriot incoming!"

Hearing Danse' shouting, Patriot noticed a Brotherhood vertibird nearing above and then began opening fire down at them.

With the Wanderer desperately trying to break free, Patriot was forced to let go of her as the vertibird and most of the Brotherhood soldiers on T-45 began shooting at him, forcing him to dive for cover inside a nearby establishment.

"Macy c'mon!"

To hear one if the Brotherhood soldiers named Glade shouting over to the far right, Patriot took out his plasma pistol. He was not going to let the Wanderer escape.

Stepping outside the establishment, despite the intense gunfire... There she was. The Wanderer. Running away and towards her soldiers slowly backing in retreat.

Four Enclave vertibirds suddenly came into view. Gunning down the poor Brotherhood vertibird. The sight of his soldiers helping what soldiers on his side fight didn't matter. The Wanderer was escaping.

Patriot began to sprint after the young woman. Ignoring all exchanged gunfire, yelling, and the crashing Brotherhood vertibird, he ran after the woman but... She was gone... He cursed loud. Only the remaining T-45 soldiers in retreat was in sight. She was fast indeed... But... A coward...

"Fall back! Fall back! To rendezvous point!"

Patriot suddenly turned his head over to the far right. One of her soldiers perhaps, will suffice...

Dashing towards the soldier he recognized as Glade, Patriot immediately landed a hard punch on the man's helmet before yanking his laser rifle away.

"You piece of-!"

***THWACK!***

As hard as he whipped his plasma pistol onto the soldier, Patriot lunged at him before slamming him onto a nearby wall.

"You-"

Patriot punched the soldier.

"You will never-"

Patriot slammed his head with a loud crack on the wall

"Win-"

Slamming Glade into the ground, Patriot stared down at the soldier. Despite loud gunfire and shouts all over, Patriot heard Glade coughing through his helmet.

"You can't win... You... Will always... Lose... Like those... Before you-"

***CRACK!***

***SQUASH!***

***SPURT!***

The body on the T-45 laid headless. Splattered all over the ground where Glades' blood, brain and skull along with the pieces of his T-45 helmet. Crushed but Patriot's solid foot plating, stairs in fresh coated blood...

"They're making an escape!"

"Don't let them get away!"

"For the Commonwealth!"

"Onward brothers!"

The sight. Sight of all soldiers chasing after the retreating enemies. Will it matter now on whether these soldiers came from? They were all fighting for the same thing. For the Commonwealth.

But Patriot didn't care anymore. Of what Glade said. He didn't care if the Enclave doesn't win on any big conflict.

It took him such a long time to realize... That keeping the Commonwealth safe, was what mattered. And that's what he was about to do... After he's dealt with the woman calling herself 'Colonel Amani'. The woman... Was more of a threat than the Wanderer...

"Patriot."

He heard Danse. To see the Paladin walking up to him with his Scribe Haylen, Patriot didn't say anything. He rather, clenched his fists. He was used to bloodshed. It was in fact, why he was developed by the pre-war Government. To fight communism. But... This was no longer communism he's fighting for the democratic country.. It was fighting for what was right, and for the Commonwealth. He wouldn't dare to try to convince... Amanda... That woman, to see what he sees now. So long as she is nowhere near the airbase, and the Castle. So long as she was nowhere near the Commonwealth... Everything shall remain stable at least...

"Patriot... Is there something wrong?"

Patriot knew what was left to do. It should've been Piper to pay for his... But, she's already risked much herself too. And he values her contribution still. And it wouldn't also be fair if he would not put his own function to good use... To _real_ use.

Looking at Danse and Haylen, Patriot stared at the pair for a long moment. These people had risked their lives to fight for the Commonwealth, but it wouldn't be fair to risk them on what needed to be done either. What amount of blood that was shed today should be the end of it. And, perhaps, only one more shall fit the bill. He had already served his purpose for the Commonwealth. The Wanderer and her Brotherhood would soon be fleeing with the amount of furious soldiers soon to be storming their outpost on Jamaica Plains... They would no longer be a problem...

His job was done. But, not quite... Yet...

Stepping away, Patriot paid no attention to the voices from behind. Concern. His readings scanned concern. These were humans after all... They're capable of feeling emotions such as the concern, despite being part of the faction that the Enclave never really feels certain with...

He walked, and walked. Away from the battle field. Away from the joined forces chasing the enemies. Away from Concord.

Rather, critical than minimal, his own frame was the only thing that kept him secured despite its amount of damage. His Tesla modified X01 had already served its purpose to keep him housed and safe. Yet... One more mission needed to be accomplished...

Hour on walk... Sunset... The sun at the dead gray sky began to fall... He was still on the move. Should he at least said a word to Piper? Said regards? Though, he wasn't human. He was an artificial intelligence. What his programming etiquette was developed for was to serve America -other than that, was follow all high ranking military commanders. Amanda was the military commander, he would ever follow all the way to the end. And shall be the only one, he would deal with. It was a mistake, but he can't blame Piper, as she was human. A human capable of feeling an affectionate emotion towards his... _Commander_...

Vertibirds...

One? Three...

Four? Seven...

Ten... Thirteen...

But, there was more... Should it be a wonder? Such a thought... A thought about the former members reunited in the Commonwealth... Those former Enclave above ruling over the skies...

All over the setting sun at the darkening gray sky... Vertibirds paraded above... Coming from the Boston Airport...

Thirty meters away...

The main constructed walls were removed, rather intentionally.

Twenty meters away...

There were no personnel guarding outside on patrol.

Ten meters away...

Piper made a mistake. She was so wrong on trusting Amanda. Colonel Amanda. But in the end, she's corrected her mistakes. However she managed to. At least she's safe now. As well as the post nuclear family Commander Amani has formed at Sanctuary was safe now... Was he even part of that post nuclear family?

Five meters away...

Amanda. Amanda Amani. The human who brought him to life. The human who gave him freedom to fight. The human who was so capable of being more than being his... Commander... Is the same name of the woman who wanted him dead... For shame. Greed. Corruption. Or just typically Enclave?

The main entry was empty, set aside the abandoned jeeps.

Patriot walked around the entire large building. There came the sounds of vertibird rotors. Various of it...

At a long distance on a vast spacial area... There came the right of the signature power armors of the Enclave worn by dozens of armed personnel. Packing crates, and hauling containers on their vertibirds.

The Enclave... The last surviving remnants of the pre-war United States government. The ones that originally lived in the shadows, pulling strings as a new society was slowly rebuilt, and before the Institute even got the title as the 'Boogeyman'. The ones that hid on oil rigs from afar in the vast middle of the ocean. Flying on their vertibirds, abducting, experimenting on unfortunate souls. The ones that tried to wipe out all life on the wasteland of America. The ones that called themselves as the remaining 'Pure Americans' that wanted to rebuild this wasteland, shaping it back to the old United States.

Patriot loved the ideals of the pre-war country, as it was part of his programming to protect all American life. But... This was not the American life that he was developed and programmed to protect. This was, by far... The image of what he would most likely be bound to fight. These people are not here to rebuild America. These people are here... To control. To manipulate under their strings. To kill an already thriving new society. Perhaps to even start another Great War...

"You are here. I was hoping for the bounty that I organized..."

That voice... Amanda...

Turning around, Patriot saw the tall woman standing ten feet away from him, her hands behind above her waist. It _is_ her. Amanda Amani. Colonel. Amanda Amani. Wearing that uniform, outdated but representing the signature officer formal attire, _of_ the former Enclave under a black light body armor... Patriot was disgusted.

"You have surrendered yourself I see... Of what for?"

She was calm... He had never seen her like this, but that wasn't what he had always been against her... It was how she revived the original Enclave.

Patriot growled intimidatingly. His hands clearly clenching tightly into fists. This woman... This woman... Is trying to restart the Enclave that everyone feared and hated. But he will not let her. He will not let this... Woman... To ruin the Commonwealth Enclave by manipulating it under her control.

"They are safe now... You can never touch them... The Commonwealth is safe... And is better off without _you._"

There was short sinister laugh in response. Patriot only growled. He had already long noticed from before, and before even others could even suspect. As an artificial intelligence, he was smarter to know everyone after all.

"You... Will _not_ control the Commonwealth..."

Patriot added with a deep growl. But, Amanda didn't faze. She was rather... Calm... The woman was calm, her face plastering a sudden wide sinister grin. Oh, how he had already long noticed before... He was right on his suspicion...

There, he heard dozens of plasma rifles began aiming at him. Patriot didn't care. He was not afraid to die. For the Commonwealth. For the Commonwealth Enclave. And for his... _Commander_...

The woman took a step forward. Her face somehow became unreadable. Oh, how she's clearly smarter than everyone else... She's clearly manipulated everyone alright. But he was just glad that he warned Piper in the beginning... Perhaps, the Lieutenant finally figured out what he really meant on the first place...

"You really managed to set me back. I didn't expect much... But I'm not surprised either."

"I don't care what you think, woman. But I won't let you harm the people of the Commonwealth, or manipulate the Commonwealth Enclave... If I have to kill you... I will put my life on the line to fully serve my purpose."

"Oh, Patriot... You truly are a patriot, are you? Are you _that_ willing to die for me?"

Patriot's angered growl became loud and deep, as he took out his plasma pistol. His metal hand gripping tightly almost as if he was about to squeeze the hand grip broken.

"You've come a long way on your career than most should have. But in the end... You're just a basic AI with a name. A basic fodder. And the sad truth about it, is that you've never met the Enclave's true image in person. But... Now that you did... Your career ends here. Time to die. Mutie..."

Patriot slowly looked around. He was completely surrounded by plasma rifles. Each ready to fire at him. But he doesn't intend to make an exit. He intended it to be this way. Now that he's content everything the Commonwealth Enclave's stands for is secured. There's no need to back out now.

"I will only die... For my _Commander_... Synth."

On a split-second without any word further... Patriot immediately raised his plasma pistol-

_*****__**PZZZEEEW**__**!***_

_*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!***_

_*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!***_

_*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!***_

_*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!***_

_*****__**PSSHEW**__**!***__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!***_

_*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!* **__*****__**PSSHEW**__**!***_

_"__Ngrh__... Initiate... Protocol... 66... For the Commonwealth Enclave... For... Commander... Amanda __Amani__... Shutting __downnnnzzzzz__...__"_

* * *

**On the next chapter, back to usual narration. **

**ripntear **


	27. Musket and Bear: Freedom Expand

**Finally, with that conflict set aside, one more to tackle into. I think. **

_**And to quote one underrated game... **_

_**"There is always another enemy."**_

* * *

**_Song used_**

**_"Revolution" by The Score _**

* * *

_-Musket and Bear: Freedom / Expand-_

"To the point that she's clearly acting off and differently... For the most part, she's been rather... Less short tempered."

Piper thoughtfully said.

Standing tall while in her X02, Piper focused her attention on Deacon, who was finally awake. Though, he was still recovering from the severe injuries he sustained from torture, Piper was rather intrigued than surprised when she was called in to the medical bay and requested by the Railroad agent.

"Don't tell me that because of her sweet charming moves, you forgot there's still the Institute and Synths still roaming around in secret."

Piper frowned.

"It's because of the amount of things I had to think of, all at the same time and I couldn't even make up a decision clear with so many thoughts distracting me-"

"But you were still tricked into believing that she's-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Deacon!"

Silence filled the medical bay shortly after she snapped at the bald man on the medical bed.

"Look, Piper. I know you like the woman. But how could you seriously fall for _that_? I know I should've warned you in the first place, but I couldn't do anything. The airbase was blacked out all of a sudden ever since that 'Colonel' made her first propaganda speech."

"So, you just stayed shut?"

"Hey, I almost _died_, Piper... But then again, I kept my mouth shut, even when they demanded me to tell what I know about the Enclave on the airbase. They knew- She _knew_ that the Railroad has been sold to the Enclave and are now working under it, but for some reason, after hearing whispers around from the other agents that the Colonel doesn't seem to have any sort of knowledge about our operations within the Enclave, I got curious. Then became suspicious and used the chance to snoop around a bit more until some guy caught me, even killed a few USAF patrol and nabbed its Sergeant with me."

Piper groaned. She didn't want to talk anything relating about what just happened.

"Listen, Deacon. You know I'd be wanting to talk about the synth. _Not_ the things that she did while she was still fooling us."

Piper said almost bitterly as she folded her arms.

There was silence afterward. Rather, an awkward silence... She actually fell for a synth. Well... _Almost_ fell for the synth. A fucking synth created by the Institute. Piper felt disgusted... And stupid.

"At least now... Patriot would be happy. Knowing his favorite and only Commander _never_ really betrayed the Enclave that they recreated."

Hearing Deacon speak again, Piper stood frozen for a moment in silence. She hasn't heard of Patriot for over three days since when he left Sanctuary to rejoin the defense in Concord.

"Hey, Piper. I need to tell ya something else too. You still with me?"

Piper was suddenly interrupted by Deacon before immediately reloading her attention back at the agent.

"What is it, Deacon?"

There was short pause from the agent before she got a response.

"Do you think the Institute has capabilities on... Sending their Synths far off? As in... Even out of the Commonwealth?"

Piper raised a brow under her helmet.

"Look, I know it's a stupid question. But... How else would the Institute... Replicate our Colo- Commander? Unless they got their hands on her but it just seemed too impossible."

Piper slowly shook her head and gave a simple response.

"It's just possible, Deacon. It's the Institute after all. But, speaking of replicating someone like Amanda... They can simply do that if they even want to. You should know this more like I do. But the fact that they can create a synth of an individual with those Gen 3s, they wouldn't really need to kidnap their targeted individual themselves when the synth replicas can do it themselves."

She paused. Piper took a long moment in silence before continuing.

"I doubt Amanda would be that easy to catch. Rather, too impossible even. With all that amount of soldiers surrounding her? The Outcasts on her back? I just doubt it."

"So, you're saying she could still be in California?"

Piper took a pause. Amanda could either be in California. That was, in the fact the only thing she lastly knew where Amanda was before she- The impostor entered the image... Fuck. Two different images of Amanda really fucked her mind up...

"She could still be there... Didn't she went after the NCR because of the oil rig was threatened to be liberated? That was the original cause to all this. When she was starting to gather more resources for the Enclave, as I was told by the others on the airbase..."

"Then maybe, she could still be out there on her own with the rest of her soldiers. Not to mention, she's got Chuck. Captain Chuck of the Outcast backing her up on managing her soldiers."

The Outcasts. That's a plus. Their status were never even mentioned at all recently...

"Look, Piper. As much as I wanna talk, but I feel like shit right now. Once I'm all good to go, I'll head over to the airbase and inform everyone there of what I know."

Piper gave a small nod.

"Fine. Just get well and let me know when you're ready. Because clearly, not everyone in the airbase and the Castle will likely take this news well about an impostor infiltrated our ranks."

And with that Piper turned away and began walking out of the medical bay only to hear Deacon shouting from behind in amusement.

"I still doubt the real Amanda would like you!"

Piper mentally cursed as she frowned under her helmet but kept walking.

Could Amanda still really be alive? If so, maybe she should try to see for herself. But then again, she can't leave the Commonwealth. Not at this state that it's in... There's still the NCR troubling the Commonwealth...

It was very unlikely to see an Enclave vertibird on the USAF base. But the fact that everything was going smooth with these military organizations, perhaps it was fine to see such an alliance. A stable temporary alliance until the Minutemen-NCR conflict ends, at least.

The Enclave after all, is an independent organization. And they wouldn't want to disappoint Amanda. The _real_ Amanda.

After getting in board the vertibird, she was transported back to the Castle, where Piper immediately proceeded to the captain crunch as the head in charge.

"Captain."

"How's how agent?"

Piper shortly inhaled before giving a reply.

"He's okay, now, and still recovering, which is good news. But for the most part, he won't be joining for the conference meeting in the airbase. Not until he's fully recovered."

Seeing the Captain fold her arms, Piper received a response.

"Very well. But the conference meeting will still be occurring in the airbase. It's about the Minutemen and the NCR."

Piper's eyes blinked under her helmet a few times before asking.

"What about them?"

"Well, there's been reports, from the USAF about NCR patrols threatening farmers, and settlers alike for their crops. Now, as we may know, the NCR is likely to step atop over those that are as weak as the poor. Much likely, absorbing them into their numbers."

Piper mentally cursed. There was still another problem...

"Knowing the NCR. Their numbers would mostly be divided, with that the reported patrols are most likely coming from Quincy. Colonel Moore seems to have bought some time for her forces to gather resources while the USAF and DC Brotherhood conflict was still going. Now there's time, no doubt, she would most likely take this opportunity to expand her forced here in the Commonwealth, while the rest of their enemies -The Minutemen- are off shore fighting the other half of her forces."

Piper folded her arms and shortly grumbled.

"She thinks she can overwhelm both the USAF and Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel?"

"Pretty much likely, Lieutenant. Especially when Maxson's Brotherhood are reluctant in getting themselves in conflicts, the USAF on the other, are still in the state of growing its numbers -to make it worse, it's General's absence- which makes only the Minutemen can match the NCR in this conflict. I know... It's ridiculous. But with most of the Minutemen forces are on Far Harbor, we would have to take action to this."

There was pause. And to hear the Captain sigh, Piper realized that she knew what the Captain would say next.

"On our division, the airbase division at least, have the Minutemen controlled by Patriot. A non Enclave related organization, but a minor powerhouse that he grew and expanded. Turning it into a fully armed militarized force. That, automatically makes the Minutemen as our neighboring force. They're mostly loyal to us, rather than the USAF. So, it's only fair we return them the same loyalty. We will help them protect the Commonwealth."

It was everything that Piper expected to hear she gave a crisp nod. But just lingering on her mind, was the thought of the Wanderer, and her Brotherhood.

"What's the status of the Sentinel, and her Brotherhood?"

"It was a quick mop up, really. 65 Brotherhood soldiers, 2 USAF soldiers and 2 of Maxson's Brotherhood knights dead. But the full result was a success of the Brotherhood fleeing Jamaica Plains yesterday after two days spent wiping every raider in Nuka World. Those who surrendered were executed finely. So, we won't be worrying about raiders for quite a while. At least for now. The Sentinel, however already left before our forces got there yesterday. I'm just glad that we gained no casualties on our side as our AIs would only need minor repairs."

Piper let out an obvious sigh of relief before straightening her posture.

"Ready to follow orders, Captain."

The Captain nodded at this.

"Very well. I will attend to the conference meeting in the airbase. But before that, I'll have to rally a 75th battalion to Goodneighbour. There, you will rendezvous with a 60th Minutemen battalion that are sent from Far Harbor. You will be using Goodneighbour as your temporary outpost. We've already talked to mayor Hancock. Says he will be inclined to let our forces in, so long as his town is given its promised protection. You will also be one of the squad leaders in the battalion, so make me proud."

Perhaps, she didn't expect that at all. One of the leaders of a battalion? Maybe she'll drop just fine...

"I'll do my best."

"Alright then. Now carry on. You have a vertibird to catch with the others."

Piper emmidiately nodded and was dismissed.

After getting her fully repaired plasma rifle prototype, she immediately rushed back outside where dozens of tanned Enclave vertibirds awaited soldiers rushing on each.

Getting a board on one of the vertibirds, Piper shortly inspected her newly repaired gun before turning her head over to the view down below as the vertibird began descending.

It was another fight. Another that needed to be fought...

It wasn't long until they were dropped twenty meters outside Goodneighbour. It was a widely open road, prone to ambushes, but the sight of 75 Enclave personnel marching, no retarded fuck would dare initiate an ambush, unless it's a filthy brain-dead raider.

On the front as she marches, Piper saw a male ghoul in red overcoat and black colonial hat. It was the mayor of Goodneigbour.

Piper stopped in front of and greeted.

"Hancock."

To see Hancock's face in a bit of surprise, she earned a slow, surprised response.

"Piper? Well I'll be damned... You finally had enough being the press?"

Piper shortly formed under her helmet.

"It's my right to quit. After all, the railroad agents are doing fine in what they find with my sister printing what can be allowed to print on the papers."

"Ah, so, you really don't want anything to do with that, huh?"

Piper rolled her eyes and replied.

"I already found a suitable career."

"Ah. Being one of the Enclave is the career the suits you? Alright, I won't judge."

Hancock said with a shrug, but then gestured towards to his town. It was still a wreck, but most of the establishments were slowly being rebuilt at least.

Gladly entering the town, it was almost a ghost town as no civilian was in sight. Piper assumed most moved to Diamond City, or somewhere else especially when words spread by that Diamond City's door was suddenly taking in settlers that aren't ghouls.

It took almost an hour of to reorganize the town, thankfully it wasn't that big, but not to small either, armed X01s patrolling outside the town, and humans in X02s establishing communications it the Castle, with the non-ferals in X03s maintaining security on all possible entries on Goodneighbour. Hancock was quite pleased, not by the sight of his fellow non-ferals in X03 Hellfire, but rather by the protection on his town, except it wasn't intended to keep the town safe, but rather intended to prepare for an all-out strike to retake Quincy back from the NCR. The Castle division of the Enclave only needed some temporary holdout to keep on standby before the rest of the Minutemen return from Far Harbor. Perhaps, every commanding officer were that loyal to Amanda. Even adapted in being manipulative... Something that the Synth couldn't do that Amanda easily could...

Addressing personnel on standby, watch duty and patrol, even fortifying the town, Piper was suddenly interrupted while doing her job.

"So, what's your business here, Piper?"

To see Hancock walking up to her after hearing his question, Piper shortly raised a brow.

"Our business?"

"You know... Why you're really here? You know you can't fool me. Maybe the rest of the people of Goodneighbour, but me? Not a chance, Piper."

Piper frowned.

"It's classified. All I can say is that were doing this for the good of the Commonwealth."

"Hey now, I'm just curious. No need to be straight up mean."

Piper sighed shortly.

"I'm not, Hancock. I'm just doing my job. _This_ is my job."

"Being an Enclave field officer? Yeah... But, you still take chances getting words out for the press?"

"Dammit, Hancock. Don't. Push it."

"Alright. Sorry... Can't blame me for being curious..."

Seeing Hancock raising his hands in defense, Piper shortly looked down before sighing quietly.

"I... Already gave up my career being a reporter... And I meant what I said earlier. That the Railroad agents are better off doing the job, getting the truth out and letting the public know. Though not all of it are meant to be said, I learned that some things are just meant to be... Classified."

"And you learned that from your Colonel?"

Piper didn't replied. In fact, she couldn't reply...

How would she give a response about the synth? She knew that telling the truth was the right thing to do, but the fact that situation was still ripe, like a fresh bullet wound yet healing... It was just too soon to tell the truth... And people around the Commonwealth wouldn't be able to process the truth right away, especially right after the conclusion of the USAF and DC Brotherhood conflict. Not to mention, people are still afraid about the Minutemen-NRC conflict still in effect... Telling the truth about the synth Enclave Colonel and causing an even more panic in the Commonwealth was the last thing that Piper needed... Fuck.

Her eyes through the orange tint on her helmet gazed down at Hancock still staring at her in curiosity. Piper was an honest woman. Not because she was once a reporter, but the fact that she was just really honest, she really wanted to tell the truth. But when again, fear can have a price just by telling the truth. Or worse... She didn't want to make another mistake again like the last one... Trusting, and almost falling for a synth... The price? Was Sarah's son, Owen Lyons. Yet, it only felt like half of the price was paid for yet mistake... Piper didn't want to make it worse by letting it happen again...

Clearing her throat, Piper a slow reply.

"It's classified. Just... Don't ask too many questions. Please. Civilian."

The word 'Civilian' got Hancock flinch back in surprise. Piper wished that she didn't had to say it, but she was just wanting to keep things calm at the very least. Though she does plan to let everyone know about the truth... If she finds the real Amanda. Or if the other woman would make appearance again... Even though it's just too impossible. No shit.

"Hey now, I won't ask... Alright, fine I'll leave ya to it. Just promise you'll keep my town safe... It's all I have other than it's people living here."

Hearing such a raspy, yet, obviously tired soft tone from Hancock, Piper gave a slow nod.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint my commanding officers, and mostly Patriot."

"Alright then, I'll head to Nordhagen beach. With all this shit goin' on, I can barely think of what to do. But if you need any help, just pick me up."

Piper shortly raised a brow.

"You mean, being a companion?"

To see Hancock giving a shrug, she also got a response.

"Yeah. If you're interested."

"I'll think about it. For now, I have a job to do as an Enclave Lieutenant."

To earn a slight nod from Hancock, Piper only watched as the ghoul walked away and out of his town. Oh, how she missed being Amanda's companion...

Half an hour spent, Piper was relieved by another Lieutenant to give orders.

Walking to over to a small tent just outside a small establishment, she hopped out of her X02 by the time she stopped on a repair station.

Taking a sit on a small bench, she inhaled deep. Leaning hack, trying to keep herself relaxed while focusing her eyes on the sight of soldiers on duties, obviously preparing ammunition and other sorts of munitions, Piper let out a huge sigh.

She needed time. Perhaps... This was the time... To finally think. To release all pressure on her mind. So many thoughts, regrets, and curses that she wanted to blame on herself just because she let her guard down all because of an imposto- No. Fucking. No. She wasn't going to think about... That. Not for now. She needed to think about everything that quickly slipped past her recently. Her stupidity, her blindness, and even foolishness.

She needed this.

It all started when Amanda came back. Or, Colonel Amani appeared, bringing former remnants from all district chapters of the previous Enclave chapters.

It all slowly began dragging her into thinking about acknowledging the old Enclave's ideals... But to quickly skip the bitter parts, she began acting up. Leading such bitterness she had towards fellow military personnel that wasn't Enclave. General Ward mostly being her hated target other than Paladin Danse next to Elder Maxson.

Then all of a sudden... It got to the point where she had that encounter with the Wanderer, or Sentinel of the DC Brotherhood. With ultimately led to her losing self-control of her own mind. It was almost like a poison. A small effect of that first patriotic speech... Then all the way to Colonel Amani's gentle words. And that soft, loving voice... In Amanda's voice...

She didn't know. For real. Piper didn't know what she was even doing neither the fact that she was stressed. Her own lack of sleep, thoughts to think of, and mostly keeping all those thoughts stored on her mind only made her worse. It made her vulnerable. An easy target trying to figure out what to think first. Which to think first. For so many thoughts on her mind, it made her easy to take advantage of. She almost thought Patriot by mistake to actually take advantage ever and manipulate her. Only to realize how wrong she was in the end, when she chose Amanda over the AI who was only trying to help her get to see what sense was actually there in the first place.

There came a price. Defenseless settlers, civilians, paid the price for her mistake. Then... Owen... Piper couldn't imagine how to feel if it was Natalie that was taken among those poor people during the attack on Sanctuary... But part of her actually broke her to see Sarah losing her own son... In the hands of... Colonel Amani's soldier's dressed in T-45s. Oh, how she wanted to tell Sarah that... How she wanted to tell Patriot that... Everything that she discovered about the other division. No. That was _not_ part of the Commonwealth Enclave. That... Was another Enclave... But Piper only knew much about the real Enclave. If... Colonel Amani and her Enclave were right on what they were trying to represent in the Commonwealth, or in any part of the wasteland... Perhaps, they are the original Enclave...

Piper shivered. She couldn't imagine how they will function without Amanda... But with Patriot guiding them... Maybe there's a chance the can fight against Colonel Amani. Not to mention, the Commonwealth powers combined may even work as well. But the thought of fighting an enemy that bears the same name and insignia... It was so fucked up... She could only imagine how Danse and Haylen felt when they first fired shots at the Wanderer, and her Brotherhood... But what they did was justified. Piper still knew what was right. Thanks to Patriot... She learned to accept that Danse and Haylen only did what was right. She was a damsel in distress at that time after all... So, it was clearly justified, even though it was so surprising to see them pulling triggers at their fellow Brotherhood. She hated to admit it. But she owes those two...

But what about the thought of... The Commonwealth fighting Colonel Amani's Enclave?

"Lieutenant."

Being interrupted by a Sergeant, Piper immediately perked up and gave a slow nod.

"Sergeant?"

"The 60th Minutemen battalion has arrived. Although they don't have Garvey representing the battalion, they have an older soldier leading the battalion. Would you like to speak to her or shall I ask for another officer?"

Couldn't really tell what the Sergeant's expression was under his X02 helmet, but judging by the tone of his speaking, he must've seen her quietly thinking heavily.

"No, it's fine. I'll go talk to her."

With the Sergeant nodding, Piper immediately hopped back on her X02 and followed the Sergeant at the main center of the town. There, Poor saw a great number of well armed and geared Minutemen helping the human personnel in X02s. Dr. Kane was right. Patriot really did militarize the Minutemen.

Seeing most men and women rather than wearing the usual Minuteman field outfit, they were all wearing dark blue fatigues under black bullet proof vests, wearing dark blue bowl helmets with goggles strapped on. Others wore dark blue hoods matching the color of their fatigues, and all armed with CR 74-L combat rifles. Presumably infantry units. Other men and women. However, wear the same colonial outfit and duster which reminded her of Preston. But all were wearing black triangular pirate hats similar to Hancock's. And much unlike Preston who uses a laser musket, these colonial men and women were equipped with modified Gauss Rifles. Oh, they were for sure better equipped _and _funded than the USAF alright...

"Lieutenant, huh?"

Turning her head down at an older woman wearing the same militarized gear. Her figure clearly blocked by the bullet proof vest but her height tells she was average despite for an aged Minuteman.

Dismissing the Sergeant, Piper refocused on the woman who had a Sergeant rank on the sleeve of her fatigues.

"Yes. You are?"

"I'm Ronnie Shaw. One of the toughest and the oldest members of the Minutemen at your service. But, I go for Sergeant now, at least I'm trying to get used to it."

Piper gave a small respectable nod.

"That's understandable."

"Well now, let's get straight to business. As you see here, were a 60 number battalion sent from Far Harbor. Most couldn't be added while there's still some NCR mop up to do there off shore. Preston on the other, stayed behind-"

"He stayed behind? I thought he'll still be here-"

"No, no. He didn't come along because he was tasked to remain on Far Harbor defending settlements there. As a matter of fact, were cut short. Not of people if you're wondering, but cut short of time. You see, we've been trying to defend Far Harbor at all possible locations there be, but the splintered group led by a man called Courier Six has been slowly dissolving. And hearing rumors that he's retreated to Quincy where most of their forces are now, our field commanders decided to divert a battalion back to the Commonwealth, where they'd be going after the Courier to catch him. Alive. Then, this is where you guys in the Enclave come in. Sorry if were not here during that whole USAF and Brotherhood conflict, but were really in lack of time on everything. Resources aren't the problem, but biding time to fight the NCR all at the same time is. We can't really rely on Preston either due to his lack of leadership."

Piper sighed shortly.

"We were sent here to aid you against the NCR. As a matter of fact, we're supposed to take down its Colonel too, but the fact that-"

"Yeah. We all know how big these fuckers are. But they'll regret ever messing with the Minutemen. They've been putting propagandist papers on Far Harbor about themselves. How they'll benefit the Commonwealth, and how 'The NCR is best for the Commonwealth' fuckers even insult us with the recent papers 'Why the Minutemen is bad for the Commonwealth' bullshit."

Piper folded her arms and sighs again.

"I've heard stories, how the NCR had befallen to corruption. How they absorb everything in their path."

"Exactly! That's what they were trying to do on Far Harbor! They killed two cultist groups there... I forgot the other. But I remember the Children of Atom being murdered before taking their heir and absorbing whatever was there. Then came their banners of a two-headed bear was all over too, thankfully, people there don't buy their shit."

Piper gave a small nod.

"That's good to hear. But don't feed the bear. You know once they lie, you die."

"Exactly how we see it in the Minutemen! Now... To get to the point, were really here to catch Courier Six. You're here to put down their Colonel Moore? Then let's work together, and we'll get our fair share of the outcome. But what we need is strategic points surrounding Quincy, because I doubt mortars would be effective. Not when the surroundings of Quincy still has civilians there that refused to evacuate."

"We'll plan a strategy, Ronnie. But before we get further down to business..."

Piper raised as she slightly leaned forward.

"Who's in charge in Far Harbor? I know i have some faith in Preston, but I just really doubt he'll be useful on anything unless someone is telling him what to do. So... Who is really in charge?"

There was along moment of silence from Ronnie as she only stared up at Piper. Piper studied her face. Blank. But somehow, reluctant...?

"Like I said earlier. We have field commanders. Promoted Captains, and a few appointed Majors are in charge of giving field orders. But the rest about fighting the NCR in the first place? That's really on Preston. We just followed him because it's the right thing to do. But that's the only decision he had ever made, so far."

Piper shortly frowned under her helmet before asking again patently.

"I am aware of that. But what I meant is... From whom are you taking these orders?"

"Sorry, Lieutenant. No hard feelings, but that's classified Minutemen information. It's above your rank... And even to Captains, too. Only our Majors know about full briefings. Maybe Preston knows, because he's mostly included to attend on field commanders meetings, but he rarely says a thing other than settlements needing help."

Piper's eyes widened shortly. Classified. And that's what she gets. Unless she gets to Far Harbor... She may find out... But she doesn't want to disobey military protocols...

"Anyway, we'll be setting up positions once our scouts arrive to report. You gonna join in? You're non-ferals may prove very useful with their heavy incinerators. Along with those automatic power armor soldiers of yours."

Piper shortly raised a brow.

"Scouts? You've already have scouts around?"

"Yep. Not a full 60 battalion is here yet, we've sent a four man scouting party on vertibird flew to the south of Quincy to study their defenses. Thankfully we haven't seen them have such firepower back at Far Harbor, but their overwhelming numbers are the pain on our asses."

Piper gave a nod in acknowledgment. If that's how the NCR would depend on, being their numbers... Perhaps they can use advantage of their firepower. Though, the Minutemen may still be continually growing, their improved firepower would be quite enough. But with the Enclave's firepower added, they can decimate the NCR at Quincy... Only problem would be the civilians that wouldn't leave the soon to be battleground...

Refocusing back on Ronnie, Piper gave a quick response.

"This town is already soon to be fortified, and would soon be operational. For now, help the men here get everything done and prepped before we can tackle on a strategy. If your scouts returned have them on patrol again, but around settlements and tell the other Enclave commanding officers here to prepare a scouting party to join scouting settlements. Just to make sure none of the known settlements, small to big are being terrorized by the NCR."

"Something that Preston would say about settlements. But close enough."

As she was just about to leave, Piper heard Ronnie immediately speak.

"Take some men with you if you're heading out."

Clever. The old woman actually saw it in her that she was making a leave out of Goodneighbour.

Turning back to Ronnie Piper gave a nod, but with a question.

"Say... How come you don't have power armors? Didn't the Enclave donated T-45 blueprints to the Minutemen?"

To see Ronnie shrug shortly, Piper got a simple reply.

"The NCR fuckers wears the same power armor. A little different in style and appearance, but they use those T-45s like that other Brotherhood from the capital. Not most of the men, and women liked wearing T-45s ever since. Makes them feel like a walking target instead of walking tanks. But were good. Our field commanders had said it won't take long until we receive another power armor blueprint from the higher ups. Sorry, but the next part is classified."

Piper shortly frowned by the end of Ronnie's statement, but nodded either way.

And with that Piper dismissed Ronnie before calling out four colonial Minutemen with modified Gauss Rifles along with two AI X01s on standby.

It wasn't necessary. But the fact that she spent three days going back and forth between the Castle and the National Guard training yard to check up on Deacon, Piper has forgotten about Sarah. Having body guards on the way to Sanctuary wouldn't be a bad idea either.

Figuring a short visit perhaps may be nice at least just to see how the other woman was doing. It was three days since the attack on both Sanctuary, and Concord, but to think back about Sanctuary, it was hard for Piper to think of it. And she still blamed herself.

Travelling on foot with her small group of body guards, Piper couldn't really help but glance at the colonial men walking with her. They did come from Far Harbor, so maybe they know a bit more?

Slightly turning her head to a long haired redhead woman in colonial duster, Piper slowly began to ask as they walk.

"How was Far Harbor?"

With the woman turning to her while wearing a calm expression in her face Piper got a response.

"Were close to pushing back the NCR there. But with their Colonel still around, we still have to prioritize fighting them. While trying to catch the Courier. Thanks to our sources, we got good information on what we need to worry about the NCR."

Piper gave a small nod and asked.

"What do you know about them?"

"Most are classified. But a handful of it are briefed to the rest of us. Basic information of the NCR taking this opportunity to expand here in the Commonwealth by consuming it into their own greed. But we won't forget the real reason they were here. The Colonel was here after... Your Enclave. It seems that her higher ranked commanders from either California or Mojave has tasked her to try to eliminate you and your organization. But on the other hand, there's Courier Six, as he's just known. A no name asset of the NCR, but based off basic info, he's helped the NCR four years ago to overthrow most powers in Mojave. An abusive tribal faction called Caesar's Legion eliminated and even overthrown this Mr. Robert House who was once in control of New Vegas, and even others etc."

"And let me guess... He's here to help the NCR expand?"

"Much likely, yes. So technically, they're decided into two sides with two different reasons for being here in the Commonwealth. But they wouldn't be doing these without higher ups telling them to do so. But just recently, rumors has it that the NCR here in the Commonwealth had gone on a total blackout communication with the California and Vegas have. But thanks to our informant who's done such an outstanding job for as asset gathering Intel we got valuable information. But sadly, most of it is highly classified."

Piper gave a slow nod.

"Nick Valentine is your asset, hm?"

"Discarded synth detective? Yes. Knowing the NCR not aware of the Institute and Synths, they're very easy to rule out."

"So, I've heard... But, most in everything that's happening at Far Harbor, classified?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Lieutenant. Top brass likes to keep things shut. Like those NCR propaganda papers on Far Harbor would say, 'What I know, I keep to myself careless talk cost lives' but I believe our top brass keep things secret for a better purpose. For the Commonwealth."

Piper only gave a small nod, but for a brief moment, she was mentally wondering... A secret higher ups...? Perhaps it could be Patriot again. The AI proved to be far more advanced than the basic AIs the Enclave has, and noting the fact that he's supported both USAF and Minutemen mostly on military equipment and even funding, it's just really possible.

As they finally arrived at Sanctuary, it was quite a sight once again, as the walls were all placed back on, fortified defenses improved and even a good number of USAF guards now patrol around the settlement. They seemed to take it seriously now, after what happened at the settlement three days ago...

Upon entering, Piper excused herself and immediately headed over to Amanda's former home. There, she found Codsworth washing up Dogmeat.

"Hey, Codsworth. It's good to see you again."

"Ah! Miss Wright! So nice to see you as well! Are you here to visit young Nat? Miss Lyons?"

Piper quietly sighed, but nodded.

"Is Nat okay?"

"Why yes, Miss Wright! Actually, she's over the other houses over the far right. She's turned it into a shop. Strong is helping her as well, and surprisingly, that super mutant actually can help well, minus his usual comments..."

Piper gave a nod.

"And Mcready? I know hired him as Sarah's body guard, but seeing his contract is done..."

"Oh! Mr. Mcready never left Sanctuary actually, Miss Wright. As a matter of fact, he's settled next door into the house on the left to ours. He's also taken another contract, this time with the USAF."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Piper then asked again, but this time, rather slowly.

"And... Sarah?"

There was pause from Codsworth as he stopped washing up Dogmeat who barked up at him as if complaining why he stopped.

"Miss Lyons... Well, a little over than a day after... You know... What happened... She's had young Owen buried along with the other settlers just near Vault 111. But she left two days ago, she says if she doesn't come back, don't tell you. But I couldn't keep a secret to a family member, but should I?"

Piper didn't say anything in response. She was rather too shocked to even manage a word to say anything about this.

"Miss Wright? Are you okay?"

"I'm... Fine... I'm fine, Codsworth..."

Letting a deep sigh, Piper refocused her attention back on Codsworth.

"Has she said anything? Anything at all before she left?"

"Well, other than the fact that she wanted to go after the people who... Attacked Sanctuary... Her hatred for the Brotherhood of Steel seemed to have grown... Especially for those that came from the capital of DC. She only told me not to tell you of her leaving, if she doesn't come back. But, she has been gone for two days now. And I'm starting to worry even more on wherever she may be..."

Piper knew about the attackers... But telling Sarah would only fuck her up... But... It's the truth, and she needed to get it out. Somehow.

"Can you tell Nat I say hi when she gets back home?"

"Of course, Miss Wright! But wait, are you leaving already?"

Piper gave a small nod.

"I need to go to the airbase... It's about NCR related..."

"Oh, dear... Please be careful out there, Miss Wright. There have been words passing around of patrols stopping by on settlements. I wouldn't be surprised if that's why the USAF guards has increased quite a bit because of it..."

Piper gave a small nod.

"I will, Codsworth. Take care of Nat for me, and Dogmeat, too."

"Of course, Miss Wright!"

Giving Dogmeat a gentle pat on the head, she earned a playful bark.

The sight of Sanctuary was well secured now. Perhaps the USAF guards can handle it if any NCR patrols may happen to stop by...

After saying goodbye to Codsworth, Piper made it back to her group and led them to the airbase. A long travel on foot, but to rush time as it ran, they were really needing to make use of each minute they have while preparing to strike the NCR. Clearly, the NCR would not leave unless they're threatened by force. Something similar to the Wanderer, and her Brotherhood.

After another long while of travel on foot, they arrived at the airbase. It was like it was usually before, and upon getting past the heavily armed guards outside, Piper noticed recruits already being addressed by drill sergeants. Perhaps the airbase chose to ignore Colonel Amani's orders...

As she decided to excuse herself from her body guards, Piper immediately rushed into the main building across the hangars. A conference meeting could be happening now, but deciding to skip past the large meeting room, Piper decided to find any Enclave Captain around to report about Goodneighbour.

Nothing but personnel passing by.

Deciding to walk back outside as she finally turned back to the direction she came from, Piper suddenly bumped into a person clearly not in power armor.

"Augh, dammit... Sorry- Wait... Soldier. Where is your power armor?"

Piper strictly asked but hearing a small curse under the person's breath, Piper recognized it a feminine. Then came to her gaze was female individual wearing black Enclave fatigues, black light combat armor with the Enclave insignia in white on the chest, and a basic plasma rifle that were only issued to human and non-feral ghoul recruits alike.

Piper's eyes widened. Fuck...

"Sarah..."

* * *

**Yeah. Amanda's plot actually worked. Sarah joins the Enclave. The Commonwealth Enclave, at least... **

**More to come in the next chapter. **

_**Response to recent review:** It is getting quite complicated to write with the switch of character perspectives. But hey, at least you got the point. _

_(no spoilers from me) also, I'm afraid it's gonna be a bit of a complication about Patriot's fate whether it's remained sealed, or unknown as the story continues. _

**ripntear **


	28. Musket and Bear: Patrolmen

**Next top. This chapter.**

_**After that 'Reveal' just recently... No comment for now just to lay low.**_

* * *

_-Musket and Bear: Patrolmen-_

"Sarah..."

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sarah Lyons, in enclave gear...

"What... The hell are you doing?"

Piper finally questioned. But to see Sarah glaring her shortly, Piper got a response.

"I'm doing this for Owen-"

"Joining the Enclave isn't the only solution-"

"I made my choice, Piper. Just let me be."

To see Sarah clearly not making eyes contact with her, Piper folded her arms.

"You're doing this in hopes of going after the Brotherhood in DC?"

"Yes! I'm doing this for that..."

Silence.

Piper only stared down at Sarah whose head facing down the floor.

"Sarah... I need to tell you something..."

She began. But, could she really do tell this now? She earned another glare from Sarah before a harsh response.

"I don't want to hear it. What that is, you won't change my mind."

To see Sarah turning away from her, Piper didn't do anything to stop her. But simply clearing her throat...

"That unit came from outpost Bravo. The Boston Airport occupied by the Enclave Brigade under Colonel Amani's. They had sent that unit in T-45s with those three vertibirds. You must've not noticed the pre-war flags if you still don't know."

The sight of Sarah stopping on her tracks, Piper watched as the blonde slowly turned to face her. A bitter hatred was visibly plastered on her face.

"You're lying..."

To hear Sarah's harsh tone, Piper remained calm on her spot before folding her arms and slowly shaking her head.

"No. It's true... I couldn't tell you because of... Owen... But... That's the truth."

"You mean you saw it and you didn't even warned-"

"I was stupid, Sarah. I admit... I was blinded by the Colonel... She fooled me. All of us..."

Nothing was said from Sarah. Rather, being pushed by the blonde with her hands pressing hard in the chest piece of her X02.

Piper was only forced a step back from the push, Piper didn't say anything. Instead, she sighed before slowly shaking her head once more.

"I'm sorry, Sarah..."

As hard as she saw Sarah's glare was, Piper earned a harsh response.

"Tell that to the people you've gotten killed at Sanctuary... But no matter what you say... I won't quit. You can't change my mind."

"Sarah-"

Piper stopped on her sentence as Sarah finally turned away and walked off without a word. Perhaps, this wasn't just the time to talk to her... But at least she got the truth out. But she could only wonder how the woman took the truth...

Deciding to head back outside, Piper met up with her body guards before taking a vertibird back to Goodneighbour. There's always another time on informing the airbase about Goodneighbour.

It wasn't long until they were immediately transported back to Goodneighbour. The organizing of the town into an outpost was halfway done.

As she got out of the vertibird and dismiss her body guards, Piper was rather surprised to see Paladin Danse and Scribe Haylen.

"Piper."

Piper only greeted with a nod before immediately asking.

"What's your business here?"

"We were sent by Elder Maxson to assist the USAF in maintaining securities. Though, not the settlements that we have to keep secured, but potential areas with technology, but we are also allowed to assist, however, we can on the conflict between the Minutemen and the NCR, but for a condition of negotiating basic resources."

Piper folded her arms at Danse' reply.

"We're not open to trade technology just so, you know. But if you mean basic resources like firepower, we can arrange a little contract for your service. But with only a limited supply. My superiors don't take kindly to donating high-powered munitions to others, and we likely use it only ourselves."

She earned a small acknowledging nod.

"Very well. As I was told from the other soldiers here, you're assisting the Minutemen."

"More like it, yes. But they seem to plan a different course than us."

"We know, Piper. Haylen has been asking around the infantry men while I was asking your fellow officers."

Turning her head to Haylen who nodded at her, the Scribe added.

"Like Danse said, were open to negotiate with you, in return of basic resources as we can offer our services."

Piper took a moment in thought. It would make it quite easier to deal with their situation, but then again, this is still a Brotherhood of Steel. The Enclave just never feally feel easy with them. Hell, even Piper herself feels the same. So turning to Danse, Piper spoke.

"We can use your assistance, but we don't really need much of your acquaintance."

"Understandable."

Piper nodded but then again, questioned.

"So, it's that what you're really here for?"

"Other than securing possible areas for technology, yes. But still, our service can be negotiated for an exchange of basic resources to benefit the Brotherhood."

Piper gave a small nod.

"Well, like I just said, we can use your assistance, but we don't really need much of your acquaintance in this conflict. But if you're willing on helping the USAF secure settlements, we can give you a limited supply of fusion cells for your firepower. But if you're looking something a bit more for advance, how about it if you two would like to serve me?"

Piper watched as Danse and Haylen exchanged looks before looking back at her.

"We only negotiate with basic munitions for the USAF. The Minutemen however, are a different story why Patriot strengthened them, but for a good reason. But for you and the Brotherhood, even if I wanna talk to my superiors about this, the same treatment the USAF gets is what you'll get. But depending on the service you provide, I'll see to it if I can guarantee to pay you any extra."

To see both nodding slowly, Piper turned to Danse.

"We can agree with that. And we'll inform Elder Maxson of it. Now, about those settlements the USAF are trying to secure, we'll be sure to have some troops stations there."

Piper slightly snorted.

"Typical business as it is I see... Alright. We'll have a deal. But that's just it."

"And what about the other service you were offering?"

Piper took a short moment before giving a response. Nothing will hurt if she'll work with the Brotherhood anyway...

"I'm offering you and Haylen to assist me under my command. I get to order you around, and you two will do as you're told. Fusion cores are also a simple basic resource for us in the airbase and the Castle, so a small cache of fusion cores will be donated along with the fusion cells for your services. Just keep in mind that it's only a limited amount, as we don't really give away resources easily."

"Then have we'll have ourselves a deal."

After that Piper left them off and went on to check over Ronnie who was ordering some infantry men.

"Ronnie, your scouts returned yet?"

Gaining Ronnie's attention, she got a response.

"Just a few minutes ago, you haven't seen them?"

"No, I haven't. But got back from a short visit at the airbase."

"Ah. Well, a joint scouting party already flew off earlier after their quick report about Quincy. No artillery, but full on a hell of numbers are there."

Piper tilted her head in curiosity before asking.

"Are they also patrolling around the town outside?"

"Yep. Scouts said they've taken fire too from below. They're just sure however, that the bullets weren't rifle rounds. High caliber."

Piper cursed quietly.

"They have snipers then..."

"Much like it. They call themselves the Desert Rangers. Just a better version of the NCR riflemen and NCR Rangers combed, and elite detachments of the NCR. They're not much on numbers unlike their basic soldiers, but they got serious firepower too, equipped with Anti-Material rifles, based on what Nick gave us for information. So if you put it simply, they're just as our colonial veterans with Gauss rifles, better yet, our infantry men are just as equal as their riflemen. Only difference we have is that we use recon squads with combat shotguns than have snipers as we already have colonial veterans."

Piper slowly shook her head before folding her arms, but just then, she heard Ronnie spoke once more.

"If were gonna plan, you make it without us. But leave the offensive position to us."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Our orders from the higher ups are to go full on offensive into the center of Quincy once we make our way in. And with your numbers and firepower in the Enclave, we can easily break into their numbers by force. It'll make our work a lot. easier. Most of this is classified, Lieutenant. So take this one as a heads-up if we start doing things not part of a plan."

Piper was quiet for a short while, but figuring Ronnie meant a secret order, she didn't pushed her to tell. Instead, Piper just nodded very slowly.

"I'll get some of our men positioned. Trust me, Lieutenant... Every minute counts. So be best we make use of all if it."

Piper folded her arms and asked.

"Is this about the Courier?"

"Yes. Catching him alive. That's why I'm saying every minute counts. This... Is not part of your job in the Enclave, sorry, but be best to leave it to us doing our job once we break into Quincy. You do yours, we'll do ours."

Piper didn't say anything other than nodding instead. She clearly doesn't know what the Minutemen were trying to do. Kind of suspicious, but seeing that they're controlled by the Enclave under Patriot, she just really hoped it to be.

To see Ronnie grabbing her CR 74-L combat rifle, Piper only listened as the older woman spoke again.

"We'll be back before sunset, Lieutenant. But don't wait for us. If you're gonna plan a strategy, go plan. We'll follow your lead. But just to let you know, we need to storm Quincy within two days. We have a deadline to follow in the Minutemen as ordered by the higher ups."

Piper just nodded. And with that, she watched as Ronnie joined a number of minutemen infantry along with a few non-ferals in X03s marching out of Goodneighbour.

Something was definitely going on in the higher ranks. But, it's not the Enclave's. But Minutemen rankings... Patriot? But, she hasn't heard about him... Shit.

But it just seemed impossible for him to join the Minutemen campaign against the NCR... It could be, but, it was just nigh impossible...

"Lieutenant."

Being interrupted from her thoughts, Piper saw Haylen walking up to her and giving a nod.

"Scribe Haylen. Weren't you supposed to be with Paladin Danse?"

"Well, Danse told me to say here and be ready to follow your orders. He'll be back soon. He's just going to inform Elder Maxson of our little negotiation."

Piper gave a nod. But then she noticed Hate staring up at her with an obviously tired expression on her face.

"Do you ever get tired wearing that power armor?"

Piper was a bit surprised but then replied a little casually.

"No. In fact, I, kinda love being in power armor."

"But, doesn't that just have the same statistics as the other human personnel on X02s?"

Piper shortly chuckled with a grin before responding.

"Nope. The most basic X02s for human personnel are Mark IIs. Sergeants are issued with Mark IIIs. This one I'm wearing is a Mark VI. But this one... Is a special power armor from me."

She trailed off and leaving it there. But Piper wore a proud smile to how her power armor was once owned by an enclave defector who went by the Black Devil.

Removing her tanned camo helmet instead while keeping her power armor on, Piper placed it down a small table then motioned for Haylen to take a seat on a chair next to it.

With Haylen complying, Piper decided to initiate a conversation. Something that she sometimes wonder in curiosity about the Brotherhood of Steel.

"So... If you don't mind me asking, how many chapters are there of the Brotherhood of Steel?"

Receiving quite a surprised look from Haylen Piper only smiled half heartedly.

"I just wanted to get to know a bit more. You guys are quite interesting, are aside your erm... Expansions for search of technology."

She earned a small smile before a response.

"In my time as a new Scribe, I've learned quite a ton. But I wouldn't want to bore you out with the details, so, I'll skip to the point."

Piper nodded as she listened.

"To start, the Brotherhood was founded by Elder Maxson's famous ancestor, Roger Maxson. Records in the Brotherhood Codex stated that he was once a former Sentinel- Captain in the pre-war military in a secret military facility called Mariposa. And days shortly before the Great War, they killed all the scientists there due to some, conducted experiments done on some lab rats. I assumed that was the doing of the pre-war military before the original Enclave took over. But as for Roger Maxson, he, his followers deserted from the pre-war military and formed the Brotherhood in the Lost Hills bunkers in California with their families, over the West coast was where they originated."

Piper gave a nod and asked.

"So he's the one that originally had this ideology of collecting and preserving pre-war technology?"

"Very much likely, yes. But, not all the Brotherhood had the same ideals as the original founder of it. Other chapters, districts all over the wasteland."

"That, being under Elder Lyons ten years ago?"

"Elder Owyn Lyons had an ideology to be a good neighbor for the people on the capital. Instead of focusing their advances there in acquiring more technology, he focused more on helping others, mostly on combating the super mutants there while trying to achieve in providing clean drinking water for the capital. I have nothing against that, but the fact that it just didn't suited well for the others, those others deserted, eventually formed the Brotherhood Outcasts under Paladin Casdin before he was appointed as Sentinel. Casdin and his followers chose to bear the same ideals that the West coast have in accumulating technology. And a little over more to skip when things changed in the Brotherhood on the capital, Elder Lyons passed, his daughter, Sentinel Sarah Lyons was supposed to be appointed as Elder was presumed KIA during a battle against Super Mutants."

Piper slowly leaned a bit forward before asking in curiosity.

"So not all chapters were that loyal to the Brotherhood, huh?"

"In a way, yes. When the Wanderer took Sarah's place as Sentinel, the west coast has appointed Arthur Maxson as Elder for the East Coast chapter instead of taking mantle as Elder, he chose to focus on following the original ideals of the Brotherhood under his oldest ancestor. But, with most of the Brotherhood on the capital so loyal to Lyon's ideology of being a helping hand, not to mention, taking in outsiders into the ranks in the capital, Elder Maxson decided to split apart after the Prydwen was finally constructed in the Adam's Air Force base. Casdin and some of his followers re-integrated under Elder Maxson's command, and we eventually prepared ourselves to settle out of the capital to search for more technology. However, what we really are here for other than technology is the beacon we received coming from the Institute before it died out. Detecting from the Prydwens' sensor was coming from here in the Commonwealth."

Piper folded her arms and nodes in acknowledgment. This was fascinating. But she was rather interested in knowing about those that didn't have the same ideology as Maxson's.

"So the capital was the sort of, black sheep of the Brotherhood treeline?"

Haylen shortly laughed at her question before shaking her head.

"No, Lieutenant. It's the Outcasts. I find it rather amusing, too... That they didn't actually dissolve, instead, they got absorbed into the Enclave. We've heard stories too. Black and red vertibirds bearing one red gear and a red sword? That's them alright, only a surprise that they also bear the pre-war flag like the Commonwealth Enclave does. No joke... Casdin doesn't seem at ease whenever someone in the Prydwen talk about the Enclave's Black Operations division: Outcast."

Piper just shrugged and simple replied.

"I haven't seen them. But I've heard stories about their role in the Enclave. They work well, surprisingly as told by the others on the airbase. And I'm just glad that Amanda actually accepted a splinter group."

"The Outcasts... Weren't the original splinter group that the Brotherhood had."

Piper stares at Haylen shortly before asking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, earlier on, when the west coast has expanded, the high elders on the west coast was struggling on a debate with a minority. Based on the codex, a minority of the West coast Brotherhood, in the original chapter, were willing to accept outsider to further expand the ranks. The high elders saw a risk of sharing Brotherhood technology."

"The Brotherhood unlike the capital chapter were both isolationist in ranks and expansionist in technology..."

"Yes. That's that the debate had been the most debated issue til this day in the Brotherhood, and based on the codex, the debate was lengthy but was never really acknowledged. As you may know now, Lyons and his chapter in the capital were the ones sent to the east coast to search for more technology. But originally, they weren't. The minority was the original. To start it off based on the codex stated; an old legend about a mutated organism that merged with technology and created horrific creatures as its army. An old tale that also involved a Vault dweller so many decades ago. After the defeat of that legend called the Master, it's army, super mutants began a migration to east. The west chapter of the Brotherhood, wanted to get rid of the surviving mutants, and so on, they sent the minority -the same minority that simply opposed the Brotherhood's ideology. Though, it was just an excuse to discard them, they were sent to the east coast with a great zeppelin airship to track down and eliminate those migrated mutants."

Piper watched as Haylen paused, she then took her chance to ask.

"What, happened then?"

"The airship crashed, nobody knows what caused it. But based on the codex, it crashed in the Midwest region, and there were survivors, but the radio communication with them was cut off as said. So years and years after, Lyon's was finally appointed as Elder and a division under his command was sent to the east coast to search for more technology. Which automatically to his campaign against the Supers there that originally migrated. And as for the minority group that were originally sent, they were labeled off as gone rogue, off the radar. Many believed that the wreckage of that old airship was still there somewhere out in the Midwest."

"So that doesn't only make the Outcasts that had gone rogue... That's, interesting..."

"It is, but the Brotherhood to longer look forward into getting to know more about what happened on the rouge detachment. Especially, when their ideology was to take outsiders in. Perhaps, that was where Owyn Lyons took inspiration for his ideology..."

There was long pause since, and imagining just how many chapters are out there in the wasteland, Piper could only imagine how it would be if there happen to be any Enclave remnants off the radar with no contact able to reach out to the Commonwealth Enclave, or worse, Colonel Amani's.

"That's so much knowledge about the Brotherhood, but I'd like to know more for another time, if you won't mind."

"I'd love to tell more, but for now I'd like to focus on what task I'll have at hand."

Piper gave a nod before picking up her helmet and putting it back on.

As she was about to think of where to go next, Piper immediately noticed a small group of colonial veterans immediately marching out of the town with a three AIs.

"What's that?"

Hearing Haylen ask, Piper simply responded.

"Not sure..."

With Hayden nodding instead, they followed the group and to catch up with them, Piper then asked one of the colonial veterans.

"What seems to be the urgency?"

"Diamond City, Lieutenant. It's under attack by the NCR."

"Seems like they're in for whatever supplies they can get there..."

Piper replied thoughtfully and to earn a nod of agreement from one of the colonial veterans, she then turned to Haylen, then Piper added.

"Maybe you should stay here for now until I get back."

With Hayden nodding instead, Piper called out three AI X01s, humans in X02s and non-ferals in X03s then followed the group to catch up with them.

First, the DC Brotherhood, now the NCR... At least one more enemy left to fight, the Commonwealth would be safe, at the very least...

For quite some time of hurrying to Diamond City, they eventually met a gunfight at the southern street near Diamond City. Clearly, NCR riflemen with automatic service rifles and Minutemen infantry with CR 74-L combat rifles, with some using modified combat shotguns.

"Advance! Slow and steady!"

Piper immediately ordered as she immediately aimed her plasma rifle prototype at the first NCR target she got her eyes on. An easy hit, just right at the neck of the soldier, a visible gaping hole was exposed before the soldier fell dead.

As slow as the group behind with no power armor advanced, the AIs immediately got on front with the non-ferals.

"Give cover fire!"

Piper shouted as she led the three humans in X02s into a line of four human walls to give cover for the infantry men.

"Colonials! Get to secured spots, and take aim!"

The ones in dusters immediately sprinted into smaller establishments.

"We're taking fire, Lieutenant!"

"Get those heavy incinerators firing!"

Morale was increased overtime per second. Non-ferals and AIs slowly advancing with suppressive fire, while the humans in X02s and Piper slowly followed with cover fire for the rest of the infantry men to sneak past around their hulking suits of power armors.

As hulking they are, they were the targets taking fire, but firing back while slowly advancing, the NCR riflemen behind the destroyed cars were immediately startled as the infantry men finally got into action. Not to mention, shots from behind coming from the colonial veterans began hitting NCR heads.

**_*BANG!*_**

Quite an impact hit the brick wall of a nearby establishment, which wasn't clearly a 5.56 mm round out of an NCR service rifle... Shit.

"Heads down! Sniper!"

Piper immediately shouted.

"LIEUTENANT!"

_***BANG!***_

_***TICK!***_

An AI immediately blocked the bullet, the X01 chest piece sustained. Needless to say, it didn't really do much, other than giving a visible impacted hole on the X01 chest piece.

"Veteran Rangers!"

Hearing one of the infantry men yelling out, Piper immediately signalled all power armored personnel to surround the vulnerable infantry men.

"Colonials! Deal with those Rangers! Infantry advance! It's all or nothing!"

A circle of nine power armored Enclave personnel slowly advanced, in the middle was a small group of infantry men with combat shotguns, while the rest of the other infantry men with combat rifles had the most cover from the Rangers, Piper knew she and her fellow personnel were the best cover they could offer as they advanced with full suppressive fire. Gunfire of guns on both opposing sides kept going. And the sounds of Anti-Material rifles and Gauss rifles from behind all over loudly kept on.

"Retreat! Men! Retreat!"

To see the sight of the decreasing NCR numbers slowly backing away, Piper ordered all personnel to charge forward while taking all the AIs with her to help the colonial veterans.

It was looking quite fine, but the sight of dark brown duster wearing Rangers firing from behind vehicles, Piper immediately fired her plasma rifle as much as she could despite the gunfire all around.

"AIs GET IN FRONT! COLONIALS GET BEHIND US AND FIRE!"

Piper ordered once more as she slowly charged in front of the AIs firing plasma rifles and laser minigun.

The colonial veterans immediately took cover behind them as thy kept slowly advancing and firing back at the rangers.

"Vertibird inbound!"

One of the AIs shouted and took aim a laser minigun at what appears to be a tanned and rusted vertibird with the NCR logo on it.

"Shoot those Rangers down!"

"Fall back!"

"ANOTHER GLORY KILL FOR THE ENCLAVE!"

As they got close while firing at the retreating Rangers, the vertibird dropped four personnel in T-45d each and armed with CZ57 Avenger Gatling guns.

"They're getting on board!"

One of the colonial veterans shouted and just as all guns were even aimed, the NCR vertibird began descending above with the Rangers on board, while the four armed T-45d personnel began to fire at them.

Firing back, and giving time for their colonials to get to better cover, Piper fired her plasma rifle with the AIs charging.

Charging as well, Piper began shoving and shooting in any NCR in T-45d she got her eyes while the AIs, who all seemingly gave up shooting began brutally ripping off T-45d parts off the NCR personnel for a more violent melee kill when the colonials kept firing carefully at the visibly outmatched power armored NCR personnel.

With the last on power armor soldier fell dead headless, Piper noticed barely a small platoon of wounded NCR riflemen were retreating to the east side.

But letting the Minutemen infantry deal with escapees, she immediately noticed a few rushing up to her to help secure the area.

"What started all this?"

Piper questioned as she turned to one of the infantry men.

"We were just here in Diamond City to assess a situation after hearing a report from the radio frequency, when suddenly, an NCR patrol showed up, demanding access into Diamond City. We told the guards to open the gate and opened fire at NCR before pushing them back in the southern road until we was caught up cornered on the road due to their Rangers trying to pin us down."

Piper gave a small nod and replied.

"They're wanting in to Diamond City for obvious reasons... To absorb whatever can be beneficial for them, like how they do on settlements, and Far Harbor until they can get to annex the Commonwealth."

She earned an approving nod.

Just then, several guards from Diamond City began to help the Minutemen further secure the area after the NCR escapees were all dealt with.

Immediately approaching one of the guards, Piper stood straight tall and questioned in full authority.

"What was this 'issue' that Diamond City called the Minutemen to assess situation of?"

The guard looked up at her and responded.

"I'm just a new guard, but words all around Diamond City was about that reporter accusing Mayor Mcdonough bein' a synth. Guess people now believed that 'ta be true. The Mayor's a synth. We couldn't get him outta his office, and he's locked himself there, holdin' his secretary, Geneva, as hostage. We called the Minutemen to handle the shit but them NCR shitheads suddenly interrupted outside the gate. I bet the synths' still in his office with all this goin' on."

Piper took a deep breath. For so long, she was right. The mayor was a synth... Well it was about fucking time for her...

Her eyes averting back to the guard, Piper simply responded.

"I'll deal with Mcdonough."

Reloading her plasma rifle prototype, Piper turned away with her head facing her Enclave unit before jerking on the way to Diamond City.

Marching towards Diamond City, they got easy access through the large open gate, the guards barely moved and stared at her in power armor. She didn't care if they could get to recognize her or not. She was there to finish an unsettled business with the synth that she already pong had the suspicion of.

With the AIs shoving past guards and civilians alike frozen on their spots while staring wordlessly, Piper saw a wounded Sullivan being medically treated.

Piper stopped on her tracks, and staring down at the wounded guard who weakly looked up at her, Piper simply began.

"Believe me now?"

She simply asked. Rather loud, and for sure, her voice that through her X02 helmet was recognized as most eyes this time widely staring at her.

"Piper? Urgh... God... You were right... Mcdonough's a-"

"I know. I'll handle him."

Her head-turning to the people all over stares at her and her unit, Piper simply added.

"Don't. Interfere. This is Enclave business."

As frightened the people was at her rather than the fact there are nine heavily armed Enclave personnel with her in Diamond City, no one dared to say a word.

Leading her small unit to an elevator platform and onto the main level was the main lobby outside the office, four Diamond City guards were already trying to demand to get the doors open but to no avail was ignored from the over side of the doors.

"Step aside."

Piper simply said as she shot the doors and kicked open. And there, the fucking synth staring at her from inside the Mayor's office. Gun in hand, his secretary Geneva on the other.

"Oh god! Please help me! He's crazy!"

"Shut up! You there! I don't care who you are! Or what you want! But you will tell all the guards to stand down, have the gate opened and let me out untouched!"

Piper scoffed as she took a few steps inside the office, three AI X01s, humans in X02s and non-ferals in X03s stepped in afterwards, each gun in hands aimed at Mcdonough.

"Gates' open, Mcdonough. But who says you're leaving?"

Mcdonough's face clearly showed a look of shock with his mouth opened for a split-second.

"P- Piper? I thought I had you-"

"You what. Evicted me and my little sister out? I don't care, Mcdonough. I'm not here for that. I'm here... Because they all know now. And they all know the truth this time."

"Enough! I'm getting out of here unharmed! Or unless you want a little bloodshed?"

Seeing Mcdonough pressing the end of his gun at Geneva's head, Piper only stood calmly, her left hand resting in her plasma rifle.

"Oh god! Please no! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I don't want to die-!"

"SHUT UP!"

_*****__**PSSZZEEW**__**!***_

"AAAGHH!"

Just as the guards finally stepped in and armed, no one was moving except for Geneva who finally was able to push past them and running away in fear. All eyes, including Piper's stared at Mcdonough yelling frantically while his left hand holding his wrist with his right hand no longer attached. Blood stained the floor, and on it littered Mcdonough's bloodied hand was still gripped on his gun. Tiny bits of wiring clearly noticeable.

"YOU WRETCHED WOMAN-!"

"I knew I was right, Mcdonough. Now... You're coming with us whether you like it or not. You will pay for all the horrible things that you've done to this city during your term as Mayor."

"You'll never take me alive!"

Just as Mcdonough shouted in rage, he immediately reached for his pistol with his other hand but for Piper who quickly reacted, just as Mcdonough was about to aim his pistol at her, she immediately draw out here plasma pistol and fired three shots at Mcdonough, hurting him in the chest.

Blood and coughs came from Mcdonough as all there was afterwards were the sight of the synth finally falling onto his knees and finally fell and collapsed in the floor. Pool of his synthetic blood came into sight.

Piper put away her pistol. She didn't wanted to kill Mcdonough. Though, she knew that he was a synth, but to have him alive and bring him to what kind of justice exist was the right thing to do. To make him pay for his tyrannical rule on Diamond City, which automatically leads to the forbidding harmless non-ferals only trying to live their lives. Perhaps, this time. Maybe Diamond City can now open its gate to non-ferals without the act of racism towards the harmless ghouls.

"Lieutenant. What now?"

Turning her head to one of the non-ferals in X03s who asked, Piper sighed and shooting replied.

"I didn't want to do it, but he left me no choice. He died by his own actions."

"But thanks to you, Diamond City is safe off synths -set aside our resident synth, Valentine- we in Diamond City owe you for this. Big."

Turning to one of the Diamond City guards that spoke to her, Piper only nodded.

"Listen, Piper. If, you still like... You and your sister can move back here. Your old shop is still closed, but we can get it reopened again and running so, you can continue your job as a reporte-"

"No, it's fine. I already have a home, and Nat, is safely home and cared in Sanctuary. And I also quit my old job."

To see the guard slowly nodding in understanding, Piper signaled for her unit to step outside the office before following suit, allowing the guards to clean up the mess.

She didn't say a word afterwards as she simply walked back across the same people that finally believed in what she was trying to tell them for so long. At least now, Diamond City was truly Sade at least, but Piper figured the people wouldn't be ready to have a new Mayor anytime soon. Needless to say, she'll have to tell Hancock the truth about his brother Mcdonough actually being a synth, just to help him clear out soon personal family dislike that he had for the original Mcdonough...

As they finally made their way back at the large open gate, several Minutemen from earlier finally disposed off the NCR bodies, clearly just burning the corpses along with the wooden service rifles. Were they even meant to do such a brutality?

Piper mentally shook her head from the thought before addressing all the personnel back to Goodneighbour, and just in time as a USAF personnel began to take over to handle the aftermath of the situation. Piper still wondered how the Minutemen think of the pre-war military, despite with the same outlook and very similar personas both organizations shared, the Minutemen seemed rather distant and oblivious about USAF presence, much like Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel. Was there something going on that the and even the Enclave doesn't know?

Though only a few Minutemen vertibirds came to pick up the wounded personnel, the rest took to march towards east.

"Lieutenant, we going to head back to Goodneighbour?"

Hearing one of the humans in X02s ask, Piper slowly replied.

"You head back. Non-ferals, you're with me. I have a feeling that the Minutemen may still need some assistance..."

The three X03 suited non-ferals stepped up to her and followed her, leaving the others on power armor and the rest of Minutemen personnel going back to Goodneighbour.

Catching up to one of the infantry men, Piper began in question.

"What's the mission?"

"Confronting a certain NCR checkpoint. New orders from top brass, Lieutenant."

Piper didn't replied, instead, she just followed the lead of the infantry men. To think, a twenty Minutemen platoon was more than enough to just 'Confront' the NCR. In fact, they were good even to attack a small established outpost...

The taken routes were altered. But at the end of it, they arrived west outside 89 meters of Quincy.

Piper tried her best to stay calm, but the sight of NCR vertibirds flying by on some directions, there they faced a wooden wall barrier. Dozens of NCR rangers with wooden sniper rifles guard a few constructed wooden watch towers, while mostly patrolling around with service rifles immediately taking defensive position. Though, Piper told her non-feral unit to follow the Minutemen, they did so as the Minutemen personnel only stood calmly. Rather, staring around the still ongoing construction of defense by the NCR.

"Take one more step, we shoot! Stop it right there!"

A yelled warning came from one of the snipers on the few towers.

Deciding to watch what the Minutemen were doing, one of the infantry men put away her CR 74-L combat rifle before casually took a step and began.

"We demand to see Colonel Moore. To wish to speak peacefully."

"The Colonel does not make bargains with outsiders!"

"So does the Minutemen. But we demand to speak to her at once."

Piper finally stepped forward, plasma rifle prototype in hands, with her non-ferals backing her up.

"Were not here for trouble unlike what your patrol did at Diamond City. Were here to simply speak to your Colonel. Our spoke person for the Minutemen has something to say to your Colonel."

There was an intense silence that took for almost a minute. But then afterwards, the NCR guards signaled his hand into a halt, and there, they waited.

Finally, after a short while of wait, a vertibird came into sight bearing the NCR logo.

As it dropped the two passengers on board, Piper visibly saw an average height woman, though, she was nowhere near as tall as Amanda, but she was in decorated NCR gear, the Colonel rank bear in her uniform. Behind her was a man about in the same height, wearing the same Veteran Ranger armor under a dark brown duster, a gas-mask-like helmet covered his head. Piper assumed it to be the Courier.

The Minutemen tensed by the time they saw the man in duster. But, none said a word. In fact, their eyes remained on the Courier rather than the Colonel herself. Piper was starting to get confused. But she didn't said a word as she only watched in silence.

"What was it. That you wanted to tell me, personally."

Rather, in demand as the Colonel began than in question, Piper couldn't help but feel an itch of pulling the trigger right away as she gained a bitter stare from the Colonel. She didn't know what was going, so instead, she kept quiet and only let the infantry soldier do the talking.

"Our Colonel would like to arrange a, peaceful meeting with you. And only with you in private. This discusses the conflict of our militias here in the Commonwealth."

Piper raised a brow under her helmet. Since when the fuck did the Minutemen have a Colonel?

Colonel Moore scoffed and folded her arms.

"Your 'Colonel's wants to speak? Tell him or her to go to New Vegas, and have that talk with General Oliver Lee of the NCR."

"We came here in peace, despite your hostile patrol that we had to defend Diamond City from, we mean well. The Minutemen mean well. And we only intend to have our Colonel to speak to you."

"You're a weak faction slowly crumbling down. The NCR would soon have more forces relocated here, so, you be best to leave and drop the guns. Unless you want more bloodshed?"

"There's no help coming from your General, Colonel Moore. We knew that you're already on you're own out here. You and your Courier, along with whatever amount of soldiers left with you are in no contact to either California and Vegas. Were giving you a chance. A peace talk would be it. Take it or leave it."

Piper listened to every word. Just how the hell was that possible? The largest faction clearly off contact with one another? What the hell were the Minutemen doing during Far Harbor? Something was not right...

With Colonel Moore clearly swallowing hard as she instead places her hands on her back, the Courier stepped in front and pointed a revolver at the infantry soldier.

"Should we execute them to Colonel?"

"No... We will let them leave. Tell your Colonel... Whoever that is that no peace talk will occur. We will finish this to the end. And we'll see who will take control of the Commonwealth."

The infantry soldier didn't faze as the barrel of a high caliber revolver was pointed at her.

"You had your chance, Colonel Moore. Either you laugh at us or not, the Minutemen will protect the people, and the Commonwealth at a minute's notice."

Turning away, the infantry men began walking back the way they came from, Piper and her unit followed suit only to hear Colonel Moore speak, rather threateningly by the time she turned her back the last.

"Either you stole NCR resource in California or not, the NCR will still come for you. Know this. The NCR had the most power in the wasteland. We can easily overwhelm the Brotherhood of Steel, we can do the same to you in the Enclave, Minutemen, and that other military. Tell that to your superiors in the Enclave."

Piper turned her head over to her shoulder. Her eyes staring intently at Colonel Moore, then to Courier Six, then back at the Colonel. Piper gave a simple, but rather confident response.

"We are one in the Commonwealth. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

And with that Piper turned fully away and headed after the rest.

But deep down, she was concerned rather than confident. The Minutemen seem to operate rather differently. Something off that she couldn't describe. But then again, this was the Commonwealth they were fighting on for. Perhaps the Minutemen thinks it's either them or the NCR that would get annexed. But what about the top brass controlling the Minutemen? The Minutemen Colonel? What the fuck was going on? This, was clearly not something the Enclave wouldn't be aware of, that's for sure...

Vertibirds, Enclave and Minutemen alike eventually ascended 107 meters away from the NCR checkpoint. And after getting on board, it didn't take that long until they reached back to Goodneighbour, where Piper immediately filed out of an Enclave vertibird.

After a taking her separate way from three rest, Piper saw Haylen talking to Danse outside a small open establishment.

To gain Haylen's attention, Piper began in question after the Scribe approached her.

"So, what happened while I was out?"

Seeing Haylen shortly fold her arms, Piper earned a response.

"Not much, yet. But now that you're here, I'd like you to see for yourself."

To see Haylen smile softly, Piper mentally sighed then followed the Scribe inside the small room establishment. There stood Danse in front of a small table, a map of the Commonwealth laid on table. But it wasn't Danse that gained Piper's attention as her eyes widened in unexpected surprise.

"N-Nick?"

"Good to see you, Piper. Though this... Wasn't how I expected we'd meet again after our last talk..."

To see Nick smile softly, Piper however froze. But right away, she immediately asked.

"Who's really in charge and controlling the Minutemen?"

There was a long pause. Nick's smile faded, and a look of disappointment was exposed on his plastic face.

"Does that really matter now, Piper?"

Piper folded her arms, and to see both Haylen and Danse both staring at her in curiosity.

"Please, Nick... I've already had enough dealing with secrets. At least tell me, so I'd be aware this time of what I'm getting myself into..."

To see Nick sigh, Piper waited for him for quite long bride she even received a response.

"The West coast chapter appointed Preston as Colonel."

There was a long silence. Hell, even Danse and Haylen raised brows at the unexpected response that Nick gave. A West coast? The fuck?

Piper frowned under her helmet.

"Stop playing around, Nick. Tell me the truth. Please..."

Seeing Nick sigh so deep, Piper tired her best to patiently wait.

"Classified orders from highly ranked officials who established Minutemen on the west. I can't tell you who established them... But as I said... There's now a west coast Minutemen established a week ago. Appointed high ranking commanders of it had appointed Preston as the Colonel of the Commonwealth Minutemen."

Piper's eyes widened. Amanda had nothing to do with this? It was a shame...

"Are you saying..."

"Yes, Piper. The Minutemen now has a West coast chapter. California. Soon there will be a New Vegas chapter."

Piper was frozen. A grim expression was on her face under her helmet... Oh, shit.

"Like Preston... They owe Amanda the revival of the Minutemen in the first place. And they're doing this for Amanda other than the Commonwealth. Truthfully. Though, I'm in no favor of civilian bloodshed, but seeing that they made points on the top brass, I have some faith civilians would be left out of these killings. But I can't really tell you who those people are as the top brass... But they had long planned to replace the NCR with the Minutemen since the start of the Minutemen-NCR conflict."

* * *

**"Why the Minutemen are the Commonwealth's best hope" says Oxhorn.**

**It's now 'Why the Minutemen are west coasts' best hope' but wait... Who's really established a West coast Minutemen?**

**ripntear **


	29. Musket and Bear: Minutemen

**And so on, it continues.**

**_Patrolling the Commonwealth makes you wish for another settlement in need of help..._**

* * *

_-Musket and Bear: Minutemen-_

"Like Preston... They owe Amanda the revival of the Minutemen in the first place. And they're doing this for Amanda other than the Commonwealth. Truthfully. Though, I'm in no favor of civilian bloodshed, but seeing that they made points of the top brass, I have some faith civilians would be left out of these killings. But I can't really tell you who those people are as the top brass... But they had long planned to replace the NCR with the Minutemen since the start of the Minutemen-NCR conflict."

Piper wanted to press on the topic, but seeing in Nick's plastic face he was in no time to speak further. She instead kept quiet.

"Now, what I'm here for is just a quick Intel report for the Minutemen, but seeing that Ronnie isn't here, and knowing that she and her battalion is under your command... I'll inform you of what I know. But only partial, just to be sure that I'm not breaking any Minutemen protocol."

Piper frowned under her helmet. But sighing, she forced a small nod.

Suddenly, Danse stepped forward with something to say.

"Elder Maxson will send small detachments to assist the USAF in keeping settlements secured. With this, the Minutemen can focus more on their advances against the NCR. Though, we have scouts reporting NCR personnel harassing them on reconnaissance objectives, but we are not allowed to interfere as ordered by Elder Maxson himself -Set aside our numbers not in the abundant amount as Minutemen and Enclave alike. We can only depend on the Minutemen on the front lines against the NCR to defend the Commonwealth."

It was a complete change of subject away from her topic about the west coast Minutemen. But Piper just allowed it to keep on as she then saw Nick giving a nod.

"I've heard about how racist your Brotherhood of Steel are towards Synths, and all ghouls alike, but hearing what you said, the Minutemen will accept that positive feedback from you."

Though, Danse didn't look comfortable, but as good as he was in being a calm Paladin, Danse just gave a vague nod in response, despite the obvious vibe that he wasn't looking easy talking to a synth.

Piper turned to Nick, and to play along in the topic, she began.

"I've had made a deal with Danse that if the Brotherhood will help the USAF secure and defend settlements around the Commonwealth, the Enclave will donate a limited amount of fusion cells to the Brotherhood. Danse and Haylen on the other, I had them contracted to assist me in the conflict. Just respect the fact that the Enclave aren't comfortable with the Brotherhood, but we can still work with them, which I'd prefer having only a Brotherhood Paladin and Scribe under my command."

She earned a respectful nod from Nick.

"I'm just glad that you're trying to adjust to the reality. People after all, take time before they learn to accept things... Despite the fact that your previous chapters' rivalry. But what about the USAF in all this?"

The question maker Piper froze for a second. She didn't felt comfortable about thinking back of what just happened at the National Guard training yard.

"General Ward... He was almost assassinated... Long story, but to cut it short and to the point; Colonel Amani had given order to her asset named X6-88 to assassinate General Ward. But he's recovering now, thankfully..."

Fuck. She slipped on the last part...

To see Danse, Haylen and mostly Nick staring at her intently out of shock and curiosity as well as the confusion from Nick, Piper was left no choice but to tell further.

"Have you... Had any contacts on Far Harbor, Nick?"

"If you're referring to contacts here and off Maine, no. We gained some orders. Strict orders from the top brass to cease all contacts here while in Far Harbor, while remaining contact over the West coast as the Minutemen there progressed establishing."

Piper took a long pause. She trust Nick. More than she could trust any other, but if he wasn't aware... How would he react if she tell him?

Clearing her throat, Piper slowly replied.

"Colonel Amani. She reunited all remnants of the previous other chapters of the Enclave here in the Commonwealth. Their ideology seemed to have changed. Rather, the opposite of what the Commonwealth Enclave's stands for... They bear the original Enclave ideals. They planned to rebuild pre-war America. Propaganda was spewed all over settlements during her stay here-"

"Hold on a second, Piper. Why would Amanda even do such a thing? She's far beyond the opposite of the Enclave leaders that once sat at the Enclave control, why would she-"

"We were infiltrated by a synth, Nick... I was... Out of all the most to actually fall for it..."

Fuck.

To see all eyes widened around her. Nick was rather speechless, his face clearly showed he wanted to hear more. But... Why the fuck does he look less surprised unlike Danse and Haylen?

"The whole patriotic propaganda Colonel Amani's banning all over the Commonwealth proved too shocking for the airbase division. Amani even gave strict orders to separate non-human personnel and to avoid contact to all civilians. Resulting to the creation of the Castle division after we liberated the Minutemen Castle from Milelurks to further expand our forces in hopes of her having a difficult time to address units. Many officers questioned her sudden transition back to the original Enclave and are all against her. With Patriot being the most opposing her."

Piper couldn't look Nick in those yellow synthetic eyes of his. She was too ashamed of herself for being actually fooled by a synth.

"Piper... What has this synth done so far aside from that?"

"She's... Manipulated me into... Believing that she's Amanda... Could I resist? She... Said she felt the same towards me... And me being so fucking stupid, I thought Amanda- Colonel Amani was... _Her..._"

She paused. Letting out a deep pained sigh, she forced herself to continue.

"She was the one that wanted General Ward dead. Then if she succeeded, she will automatically absorb the USAF into the Enclave. Her Enclave that followed the ideals of the original chapters... But with General Ward still recovering, I'm just thankful at least. But she's almost manipulated me into believing that Patriot attempted to kill General Ward. She also... Wanted me to... Kill Patriot... She knew, that with Patriot being alive, the Enclave on the airbase and the Castle will have the choice to refuse joining her and her ideals as free individuals .."

"Patriot is a loyal, and true soldier to the Commonwealth Enclave. He would never betray its ideals keeping the people, and the Commonwealth safe, and it's name. And after his proven persona during the battle at Concord, I highly doubt he would do such a thing such as attempting to kill General Ward of the USAF."

Piper didn't look at Danse who spoke. She lowered her head instead in pure shame.

"Speaking of which, where is Patriot? With all this going on? Why is he not around?"

She slowly turned her head back up to Nick. Piper slowly responded.

"After the attack of the Wanderer or, Sentinel, and her Brotherhood from the capital at Concord, Patriot joined the defense, fighting with the USAF and Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel."

"He was there alright. He's had the Enclave personnel handle most of the Wanderers' Brotherhood on the front lines while the USAF and us on a small detachment defending the inner parts of Concord."

Turning her head to Haylen, Piper raised a brow before turning her head to Danse for an answer.

"He confronted the Wanderer on his own with a duel. But despite the Wanderer cheating, he still overpowered her and won, which resulted to a final firefight and the Brotherhood retreating with the Wanderer running away. After the successful defense, Patriot never said a word. He just stared at me and Haylen before setting foot elsewhere."

Piper turned to Nick, who was processing the information, but as she wanted his stare clearly wanting to know more, she deiced to speak.

"Patriot wasn't on the airbase, neither on the Castle. It's been three days after the attack of Concord, and I haven't seen or heard of him... I failed him... He's been looking after me when I was just starting out in the Enclave and all I did was... Ignore his warnings about Colonel Amani... He was so right... I should've never trusted Colonel Amani..."

To feel Haylen patting the shoulder pad one her X02, Piper wanted to weakly smile at least, but she was right on what she said. She had let down Patriot enough... Her mistake was paid by the price of civilians at Sanctuary, as well as Owen... And perhaps... Patriot paid the full price...? She just never knew...

"If you like. I can have some men under my command to investigate this."

Turning to Danse who calmly spoke, Piper then heard Haylen adding.

"You have the Railroad absorbed into the Enclave, right? With their help, we can easily work on a joint investigation, then determine Patriot's location. It's possible, Lieutenant."

Piper turned to Nick who had his arms firmly folded, Piper saw his frown.

"I've never really expected such a thing like _this_ would happen. But I'll let the higher ups know about this after this conflict. And about this synth... Augh... I'll have to come up with a reasonable explanation about it. And for Patriot, don't let his efforts go to waste, Piper. You disappointed him? Make up to him. This seems to be the perfect chance to do that."

Hearing Nick's firm tone, Piper just nodded slowly. As much as she wanted to see Patriot okay, there was still a conflict needing of fighting on, but with Nick taking a step forward, Piper only listened as he continued.

"While Ronnie hasn't returned yet, take these holotapes and give it to her when she gets back. Those are recorded messages sent forth by the higher ups. I'm entrusting top secret messages onto you, _Lieutenant_ Piper _of_ the Enclave."

A pause and to see Nick staring directly at her, Piper saw the look of scowling.

"Only give it to Ronnie. But if she isn't here any soon, give it to the Minutemen Military Intelligence members. The messages are classified and are only entrusted to Minutemen ranks. Sorry Piper. But if you want to hear those records, I won't stop you, unless you can live-in guilt of breaking a protocol."

Piper frowned but didn't respond as Nick handed her three holotapes, his yellow eyes clearly starting at her intently as he handed all three.

"I'm taking my leave now. I need to get back to Far Harbor."

To see Nick walking outside, Piper suddenly stopped him and immediately asked.

"I thought Far Harbor is already in stable condition?"

To see Nick shortly turning his head over to his shoulder, Piper got a response.

"Not quite, yet. With some small settlements there still needing to be rebuilt, the Minutemen there need to make sure all the NCR are gone in Far Harbor for good, too. Plus, Preston, despite being a Colonel still can't be relied on. I need to be there to ensure he's doing his job right as Colonel by instructing him on what he needs to do."

Piper's jaw almost dropped under her helmet. Well... That _is_ the most useless man after all...

"You're like a babysitter other than being an informant?"

Piper couldn't help but smirk under her helmet. And to see Nick smirking gently, she earned a shrug from Nick before a response.

"You can call it that. But I'm contributing to the cause for the good of the Commonwealth."

"Of course you are, Nick."

Piper ended the conversation with a genuine smile under her helmet and earned the same smile from the synth detective.

"It's, good to see you again, Piper."

And with that Piper watched as Nick walked away further and took a Minutemen vertibird on the way back to Far Harbor. Perhaps, what business the Minutemen has on the west coast that involves Preston and Nick just wasn't the one for her to intervene? The Enclave despite being independent weren't a judgmental organization, unless necessary boundaries were reached is where the Enclave would only intervene. But just as she wondered... There's Brotherhood of Steel at the west coast. Just how would those at are there would think of an east coast version of the NCR replacing the actual New California Republic? Not to mention, would other existing factions there would also take in a new image patrolling California and soon Mojave as well? Though, it would make sense if it was the Brotherhood since they've that truly expanded further out of the West coast, as for the Enclave under Amanda, the real Amanda... It's just still bizarre that they started to expand forces earlier on before the start of two-sided conflicts. But with the Minutemen doing the same? Piper could only imagine things to randomly take turns, unless those at the top in control fully controls the Minutemen in correct management can the Minutemen may show good signs for the west coast. Better than the NCR, perhaps.

Spending half an hour helping the other Enclave officers instruct and address personnel, Danse had to leave Goodneighbour to gather some of his soldier understand him to investigate about Patriot and Colonel Amani's Enclave.

Piper had to tell every detail of the information to the Paladin in order is to be able to work fully on the task he now has at hand. Though, he may have left to gather some men to work with a few Railroad agents on investigation, Haylen had to stay behind, serving now as Piper's companion.

After being relieved by another officer, Piper headed back to Haylen talking over to one of the reconnaissances units. It was quite touching to see a Brotherhood Scribe socializing to a Minuteman, but it was so transitioned that it's a Brotherhood doing so. It was the opposite. Weren't the Minutemen supposed to be the more eco-friendly types? Had they taken their militarization too seriously? Though, it was necessary, but it all seemed to far... Patriot thinks rather human for an advanced artificial intelligence, and for the whole duration of being in charge of the airbase, it is safe to say that he would not push boundaries of the word 'Power' much like how General Ward respects limitations. This was not something Patriot would organize; The Minutemen now expanding outside the Commonwealth. Almost feeling like a reincarnation of the NCR expanding, from the east coast...

Having enough of her thoughts, Piper figured to leave it be. It was none of her business after all. The Enclave was only here mainly because of Colonel Moore who still keeps up with the conflict. The rest are Minutemen business...

Seeing the recon with a combat shotgun walking away, somehow looking warily at Haylen as he walked off, Piper immediately approached the Scribe to check up on her.

"Haylen."

To gain Haylen's attention, she earned a simple smile and nod.

"Just trying to be a good friend that's all."

Piper nodded slowly.

"I can see that. But... How was your conversation, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The Recon corporal was very reserved on his responses. Though, I'm just looking to talk that's all. It's the same as the rest of the other Minutemen when I tried to talk to them. They all think we're just trying to pry off information."

Piper just sighed shortly.

"Do you think they're..."

"No... Let's not talk about that Haylen. Not when Minutemen personnel are around. We wouldn't want them to get suspicious, right?"

"Sorry... I just couldn't help but notice..."

Piper did want to agree. But again... They have no right to interfere in Minutemen business.

"What are you thinking, Lieutenant?"

Hearing Haylen's voice in question, Piper let out a small sigh before quietly responding.

"I wanted to respect Nick. But the thought of getting these holotapes played, we can gain information... Unless..."

Seeing Haylen staring up at her in curiosity, Piper gained an idea.

"You're contracted on service like Danse. Though, Danse wouldn't be with us for a bit, I'll have to make you as a valid and authorized soldier to be able to join a briefing. Knowing the system of Minutemen and Enclave alike, we only brief our personnel... This... Might be new but, this is the only thing I can think of..."

"Whatever that is, Lieutenant. You can count on me."

Piper gave a small nod.

Sunset reached. Minutemen Master Sergeant Ronnie Shaw has yet returned with her unit. A joint conference on one of the establishments was settled. Enclave and Minutemen field officers alike gathered round a large table, the map from earlier of Boston was making Quincy and it's surroundings were marked. Red circles served surrounding the twin of Quincy were NCR checkpoints, and the marked blue circles were Minutemen strategic points. A rather limited word debate on the gathering was all that was there, most discussions were forcing their way from South Boston all the way to Quincy. Rest, were awkward continuations.

Piper had to press her confidence upward as she decided to steer the joint meeting, with her now centering the attention.

"Air Assault on vertibirds will provide cover. How many active Minutemen vertibirds do we got?"

Piper asked.

"About seven for now. The rest are still at Maine, Lieutenant."

Nodding at a Commando Sergeant, Piper responded.

"We can provide our active Enclave vertibirds to drop your Marine Raiders at the heart of Quincy. So leave the Infantry at the main outer lines of the town dealing with the checkpoints marked on the map."

Pointing east of Quincy, Piper then added.

"Commandos along with Combat Engineers will deploy here. As for the west outside of Quincy, Reconnaissance with Medical Service on the aid will press forward. Non-ferals will be your main shield on the front providing greater distraction to gain more attention. Use it as a chance to overwhelm the NCR when they're distracted."

Her index finger dragging on the north, Piper cleared her throat.

"Enclave human personnel, and AIs will break at the front defense of the NCR. Once we break in, our vertibirds will drop the Marine Raiders at the center of the town, so be sure the Minutemen vertibirds are providing cover on all other groups while we strike in at the NCR further."

A series of silent nods came up in response after Piper finished.

"We'll have them fully covered from above, Lieutenant. As for our Mech Infantry, they're already given a task of their own with the Colonial Veterans, and they'll be with you on the main front. Though, once you're in, they'll be on their own to-do their assigned task."

Replied a Logistics Staff Sergeant. Piper simply nodded before giving one final reply.

"We have until tomorrow to prepare. The second day's the deadline to attack the NCR. Like Master Sergeant Ronnie Shaw said; make every minute count."

After a series of nod, all fellow officers of Enclave and Minutemen alike were dismissed.

Piper let out a huge sigh of relief afterward by throwing she we the last one to leave the establishment. If being a field officer was this pressuring on dealing with meetings and strategies, she could only imagine how the higher ranking officers deal with their own. But then again, she earned the rank of 1st Lieutenant. It was reasonable that she portray her role in the Enclave as all active Captains remained on both the airbase and the Castle to keep both divisions in line.

She actually felt liking it the same way that she loved her old job being a reporter.

Leaving the establishment the last, Piper immediately met up with a few Minutemen Military Intelligence members.

Receiving a vague nod by each, Piper nodded back before making her leave. She gave them the three holotapes that Nick handed her. Secret recorded messages. If she respects the privacy of not being the one to firstly know of their secret orders, then she'll respect it. But it wouldn't be any wrong if she will only be second to know... Right?

Hopping off her X02, Piper let the field maintenance crew to do the repairs on her power armor.

Taking a seat on one of the benches, she leaned back and tried to relax with a Nuka Cola filled bottle in one hand. Oh, how she wished it was beer. But not when she was still on duty...

For what took like a minute, she eventually finished her bottle of cherry Nuka Cola before deciding to head to the main town hall that serves as the mess hall to get something to eat.

As much as she tried to blend in, the Minutemen were just really being fair distant from all Enclave personnel, hell, even on the mess hall separated tables and waiting lines to get food they were distant. Who the fuck was giving these orders? _That_ strict?

Though everyone eats the same food, good-sized bowls filled with brahmin stew and huge slices of brahmin meat along with fresh water and Nuka Cola alike being served.

She had the difficulty of joining a table to thinking of the awkward atmosphere all around with the Minutemen distancing themselves even when eating. Was this, even necessary?

Joining her fellow Lieutenants instead, consisting of humans and non-ferals, Piper decided to chat along. Then came the exchanges of humors, some field tactics and even amusing jokes about the USAF just being Brotherhood in OD green.

But as cautious the chatter turned, they all continued in hushed tones.

"I heard that they were using Valentine on getting into serious situations."

"Isn't that risky? I mean, the NCR seem skeptic about the Institute and synths existing. But what if they still caught him? He's still inhuman. They can't keep risking an asset like that."

"An assets' an asset. Valentine's job is to infiltrate the risky parts of the NCR. As I was just told by words 'round."

Piper listened for a bit, but then decided to speak. Her thoughts needed to be shared.

"Has any of you noticed a... Sudden change of the Minutemen since Far Harbor?"

Curious stares, but rather, silenced ones filled around the table their in.

"I've seen a few whisperin' but they seem too quiet in their words too. Voices are muffled when I hear whispers."

"I heard that the NCR were already surrendering at Far Harbor, maybe when the Courier left for Quincy they got no choice? Rumour has it the Minutemen acts like savages. Going all hung ho on NCR and shit. Seeing Far Harbor was indeed an isolated shore, no one's on the radar from here monitoring them-"

"Don't say that. We can't be sure. Plus, they're the Minutemen. They won't hurt Bloatflies without justified reasons."

"Yeah... But I heard similar rumors, acting like mercenaries on Far Harbor."

Piper glanced around the mess hall. To see that the Minutemen all around eating on their tables peacefully, she turned her attention back at the other Lieutenant.

"How so?"

She slowly, and quietly asked.

"Don't know the full details. But this one came straight outta _Railroad_ Intel. Desdemona was secretly monitoring Minutemen operations at Far Harbor due to secret suspicions. Though, they shared that Intel to Enclave intelligence officers as 'Rumors' it was also concluded that no synth has infiltrated the Minutemen ranks."

"Are you saying that... The Railroad implies that the Minutemen are... Doing this, on purpose?"

"It's doubtful, Lieutenant. But even good guys can turn into bad guys. But they're not implied as 'bad guys' but just the fact that they're rather... Secretive this time because of this Minutemen-NCR conflict."

She couldn't continue any more eyes eyeing each Lieutenant on the table with her.

"We can't make conclusions yet... Only when we see it.. Is where we'll know the truth..."

"But, surely you have thoughts about all this, Lieutenant Wright?"

"I... Do... But in the end... I'm just trying not to assume too much. I don't want to have anything to regret in the end... Plus, it's too risky to say..."

There was a long pause. No one dared to say a word afterwards. Piper was sure that felt the same feeling of her fellow Lieutenants felt. Shivering down their spines...

After taking separate ways with the other officers, Piper walked out of the mess hall. She could feel her spine shivering per step she took on the ground on the way back to check on her X02.

It's possible... But... Indeed, risky to tell...

"Lieutenant."

A woman in Military Intelligence uniform greeted her, wearing a light combat helmet and a bandanna covering her face, Piper slowly nodded and gestured for the woman to follow her into a small secluded establishment.

After entering, Piper closed the door and turned to the woman who removed the combat helmet and bandanna.

"Haylen. What do you got?"

Piper slowly asked as she approached the Scribe, whom she secretly handed her small recorder and placing it on a small table.

"They're in for a huge revelation, Lieutenant. But the other Intel members aren't what I'm really talking about here. It's what those recorded holotapes providing secret messages. You... Wouldn't believe what I've just heard..."

Taking a seat on a small chair, Piper nodded for Haylen who played the recording device.

_"California has been secured and reformed. Recruits are increasing and the good influence has become further deeper to all people in California. The Californian branch of the Minutemen is now fully operational. All non Minutemen individuals shall be treated as free-willed people of the wasteland. But all NCR personnel, shall be sentenced to imprisonment. Higher ranking NCR commanders, however, shall not be tolerated but executed -Orders will be further discussed by Lieutenant Maxis._

_On a side note. We have things under control now here in California as the Californian Minutemen supervisors. The NCR at the very heart of their branch and name have long fallen before any news regarding it may even reach past the west coast. Any organizations slash factions not involved with the Minutemen shall be dealt with by yours truly, black operations' division of the Enclave. You have nothing to worry as we will keep things tightly in line under the shadows against any oppressors while the Minutemen helps California to thrive as a society. We got your back._

_On a side note; Once the other battalions clear out what's left of the NCR at Vegas, vertibirds will be sent for selected Minutemen personnel and commanders to resettle at Mojave, as permanent replacements for the NCR there._

_-This top secret news that shall only be passed on to Minutemen ranks in the Commonwealth. Sergeant First Class Timothy Simon of 103rd battalion out."_

The recorded ended. This was so fucked up... Piper shivered, and she could visibly tell that Haylen was shifting uncomfortably at the end of the first recording.

_"This is 2nd Lieutenant Jacob Maxis of the 109th battalion of Colorado. While forces here have claimed this region, the rest are clearing Utah and Arizona from rag tag groups. Once we claim these other regions, we will soon surround Vegas and annex the NCR. Though, Mexico is still in argument to surrender due to NCR forces at Vegas threatening it not to, we will have to bomb New Mexico in a few days **if** a response from their politicians are not received -Non personal commodity as Vegas shall be reserved for your selected forces to resettle once it is cleared of the NCR. Further, orders of future Minutemen management over New Vegas shall be sent forth to Colonel Preston Garvey soon, as appointed by the Californian Minutemen commanders._

_And as orders; Commonwealth Minutemen orders are to terminate all NCR personnel with extreme prejudice. Leave no traces, confiscate any advanced possessed technology. -Most risky assigned task for all Commonwealth Minutemen is to capture the Courier Six. Alive. Based off the NCR officials we've squeezed information of, the Courier has knowledge of where the most cache of technology is stored by the NCR. As trusted by General Lee Oliver of the NCR, the Courier is the only who knows where the stored technology is._

_As said on a previous message, you have two days deadline to capture Courier Six. Time is scarce. And those technologies must be attained, for the west coast Minutemen use._

_If successful, technologies originating from Robert House at Lucky 38 will all be split in between 50-50 for the use of the Californian branch and future Vegas branch of the Minutemen._

_Other cache of technology originating from 'Yes Man' shall be sent forth to the Commonwealth Minutemen branch. If this information has been leaked, any outsider that may gain knowledge of this must be terminated if possible. -Enclave division airbase there are not allowed to know of this, yet. But soon once we have the Courier under custody, we will cease blackout communications from here on the west coast to the Commonwealth to give the airbase division a full debrief of everything regarding our long silence. Until then, this information is between the Commonwealth Minutemen, and the Outcast branches here on the west coast. 2nd Lieutenant Jacob Maxis of 109th battalion out."_

The silence of the NCR contacts... Was caused... By the Outcast division. The one and only...

Piper's worried face turned to Haylen, who was inhaling intensely. But to see her looking back, Piper heard Haylen speak.

"This secret is safe with me, Lieutenant... I promise... Not a soul, or Danse will know... I promise..."

Piper wanted to assure the Scribe. She was obviously terrified judging by her stuttered tone. Her skin was even paled.

"Things will get better Haylen... I just hope..."

To see Haylen slowly nodding, shakily, the recorder played the final recorded message.

_"Ah. The good old Commonwealth Minutemen. Still championing the cause of the innocent at a minute's notice? That's the spirit. You folks keep it up. You've reached so further than the former United States Armed Forces of the Commonwealth may have probably reached. They still around? No need to answer me eherm- Sorry. Now, as I am recording this, I am congratulating the Minutemen, of all divisions and branches for this you've all finally wanted your strength back. But with the NCR still around, people here are needing true heroes. Heroes that have the best interests of all civilians at hearth. The Enclave, and us in the Outcast division sadly don't have that trait due to our... Let's just say, scary natures. But we CARE, too. And we CARE for the Minutemen as well. Sorry for the USAF folks, but my aggressive superior just never really likes them. Sorry General Ward. But the Outcasts as ordered by our top brass had already long decided that the Minutemen **will** replace the NCR for the west coast. One way, or another. Justified, or not._

_This is a non-serous message, but one to inspire and hopefully to increase further morale of the Commonwealth Minutemen. The Enclave and Outcast salutes you all._

_And lastly._

_Colonel, Preston Garvey of the Commonwealth Minutemen. If you're hearing this, I had my ass laughing when I heard about the after report that Californian Minutemen appointed you as Colonel of the Commonwealth Minutemen. I can only hope that you're prepared for more settlements. Once we clear out New Vegas open for Minutemen management, A lot. of settlements are gonna need YOUR help. Map for your future operations here will be ready once Vegas is under Minutemen control. This one, is a **very** personal part of the message that I was tasked to send forth by our top brass. DON'T. Disappoint her._

_This is Captain Chuck Finley of the proud 306th battalion of the Enclave Outcast, signing off."_

"Outcast... The Brotherhood Outcast... Of course... They were absorbed into the Enclave... Oh my god..."

Piper couldn't say a word after Haylen's shaky statement... The top brass...

A smile gently formed in her lips. A tear escaped her eye.

"Amanda... She's still out there..."

* * *

**Shit just REALLY hit alot of fans... And probably many more...?**

_**Response to recent review: **Hmm? I see you're paying very close attention than I thought... Keep in mind... Pieces are now littering all over with this chapter out. Don't you think it's time for you readers you collect the pieces altogether...?_

**_ripntear _**


	30. Musket and Bear: Intel

**A little bit of plot build up. **

_**Some things are just meant to be kept secret...**_

* * *

_-Musket and Bear: Intel-_

The night was still in progress. A no rest routine for everyone as they continued preparing... It was a fully rushed time for most.

She hasn't spoken ever since everything that she had heard about the messages.

As she was off duty, Piper only sat on a nearby crate while cleaning her plasma rifle prototype with a clean clot.

Haylen who was busying herself on observing the other personnel all around was still quiet as well, though she seemed to have eased for a bit.

Her eyes setting at Haylen, Piper quietly sighed and finally began.

"You... Don't have to worry, Haylen... About..."

She paused. Piper felt hesitant to continue, but to see Haylen turning her head at her, she got a quiet response.

"I'll be okay, Lieutenant. And about... Earlier... I keep promises."

Piper inhaled a bit deep. Technology was something the Brotherhood mainly goes after for. But, a possible opportunity like this? She's just as surprised that Haylen would actually keep such a thing. Even if she think of the Scribe bluffing, Haylen's eyes said it clear as proof. Her body language clearly showed how terrified she still was earlier on hearing the records messages for a second time.

"I can tell you're being honest, Haylen. But... It's not necessary-"

"I just don't want to make the situation any worse, Lieutenant..."

Piper was rather surprised at Haylen when she was cut off by the statement. But with Haylen making eye contact with her by the time she said it, Piper clearly saw it in Haylen that she wasn't bluffing. At all.

"It's necessary that I have to say this, Lieutenant. Just so that I wouldn't have to worry about you being suspicious about me, though I trust Danse, but with his full loyalty on Elder Maxson, I figured it may only make things... Complicated, regarding technology. Especially now that relations around factions are stable at the very least."

Piper met a smile from the Scribe. She did have a point. Perhaps... She did misjudge the Brotherhood of Steel a little at the beginning. This wasn't something she'd expect about interacting with a member of the Brotherhood. But just with everyone in the Enclave not comfortable with the other faction, perhaps it's just best to keep it as it is...

"To think... I often wonder... How Casdin thinks about the Enclave Outcast..."

Piper only gave a gentler smile at Haylen's statement before a reply.

"When I was still at the airbase, I've heard from the others the Outcast had long removed the word 'Brotherhood' on their name, as they proudly represented their name in the Enclave as none other but Outcast. To think... If the Enclave under the _real _Amanda adopts splinter groups, I wouldn't doubt that maybe in the future, there could be more factions tied in with the Enclave. The neutral one as I refer it. I mean... Were not that good, but we're not that bad either... Just neutral, trying run our military."

Piper slowly replied before following it up with a long sigh.

"And here at first, I thought you were just a reporter."

Piper just smiled a bit at Haylen's statement.

"I was. But, I have reasons. Reasons why I joined the Enclave... It's… Rather, a personal one that I'm not... Good talking about..."

"I won't push you, Lieutenant."

Piper gave a small nod at the Scribe, but then she heard Haylen speak again.

"How do you think that the Brotherhood on the west coast would react to all this? Minutemen on California? I mean, there's also one chapter on New Vegas, so I've heard way back before but, they dissolved before we even lost contact with them. But we still keep in contact with the original chapter with its high elders of the council in California."

Piper only stared at Haylen for a long moment before finally giving a response out of her thoughts.

"To think... That if the west coast shares the ideology to Maxson's Brotherhood, I suppose there could be possible arguments, but if it's settled politically, through a peace talk, maybe it can work out to pardon the Minutemen chapter established there. I mean... They're the Minutemen after all. They're always reasonable."

"I will put faith on that, Lieutenant. But as far as I'm concerned there's still the Institute that Elder Maxson originally prioritizes here in the Commonwealth other than searching for technology. I'm worried that what if, our ranks get infiltrated. I'm worried that what if the Institute is just using these conflicts to bide its time before pulling something out of its sleeves. I'm even worried that what if they're-"

"Hey. It's fine, Haylen. Stop worrying too much. I assure you, that things will get better once the NCR are dealt with. I just know it..."

Piper wanted a small nod and a reply.

"So until tomorrow is all we have. And with a strategy already planned, there's still some time left before storming Quincy. We can wait for Danse to return, or check up on how they're doing on the joint investigation."

Piper gave a simple nod.

"As much as I'd like to check up on that, but we don't really have that much time to spare, but maybe just a quick trip to the former bunker would be fitting before the operation."

She earned an acknowledging nod from Haylen before a response.

"Railroad?"

"Yep. On their new relocated agency once Outcast bunker. Based on the recent Enclave archive reports."

"To think, the Outcast seem to respect the Enclave more in loyalty... I never really expected such a transitional phase to happen."

"With an unpredictable leader? Anything's possible, Haylen."

There and after Piper hopped back on her X02, she and Haylen took one of the few vertibirds on standby for departure, and onto the former Outcast bunker now serving as Railroad agency.

"Based on the simple background, the Railroad were once a secret organized synth sympathizer faction?"

"Yes, Haylen. They free Synths from the 'Slavery' of the Institute. Smuggling them out however, they can and helping them in secret to be moved safely away from the Institute's reach. Though, it's ridiculous, but I'd say it's just how they see it fit for themselves. They're still serving their purpose even now as a fully absorbed agency into the Enclave. They put up a ridiculous synth sympathizing show, but they make up for their skills in infiltration, espionage, and mostly in gathering Intel. Basically, like a little competition between them and Nick about that. But they're serving their roles just finely."

A short pause as Piper turned her head down at Haylen who nodded before asking.

"Assuming, they got Railroad agents anywhere, they could gather most informative sources that can either be valuable and risky."

Piper gave a small nod.

"Yeah."

"But what about the Enclave? How do you run your system regarding information if you don't mind me asking."

"Our Enclave Intel officers separate archives from basic files to exclusive data. I'm thoroughly impressed how they run the system. Most info commonly read by the personnel are the exclusive data shared and gathered. The basic ones mainly go to the archives where we can simply learn of what information we like. Basically like a newspaper, or as it's called in the pre-war for the archived news of information. The exclusive data is today's version of pre-war televised news slash live, as well as radio broadcast, like what we still have today. Enclave records kept history of life, and it's luxuries from the days before the Great War."

"You have televised news feed?"

"Something close to it, instead of the actually being shown on a televised screen, it's more of the recorded and sometimes even live audio reports that is most likely listened into."

"Live radio broadcast reports then."

Piper just simply nodded before responding in question.

"How are things truly going between the Brotherhood relations? I mean, you're in contact with your other chapters, right?"

"We are in contact with the council back at California. Every chapter and detachment alike are, too. But some who were unfortunate like the detachment on Vegas were already gone before they even went off the radar four years ago."

"Since there are still chapters further on the west coast, any others you've lost contact with?"

"There are still some detachments active, all but Texas as there really is nothing there, other than that made up tale of a Brotherhood chapter there, but it's just petty lies as no reports were really recovered there. As for the Midwest, the Brotherhood Council never sent any more detachments further, as it poses a risk of further actions of going rouge off radar. Safe to say, the Midwest is off limits and ignored as the rest of the Brotherhood of Steel simply just moved past and pretended it never even existed."

Piper gave an acknowledging nod.

"And I assume your high Elders know about the Outcast ten years ago?"

"Yes, very much likely. But I'm just not sure how the reaction would it be that the Outcast still exists, now as a part of the Enclave. The Brotherhood doesn't tolerate rogues."

The topic was suddenly changed when Piper decided to ask a different question.

"What are your thoughts about... Sarah Lyons?"

Of course... She just had to ask... Though, she wasn't planning on telling but to wonder the side of the Brotherhood at least, it was just tempting to know.

To see Haylen was quiet for some time, Piper patiently waited until Haylen finally opened her mouth to reply.

"I honestly think that hardly anything would change if she was still alive, and as Elder on the capital Brotherhood, just like her father, their ideals were to be helping the people on the capital. But even with the Wanderer in charge as Sentinel, the ideal is still the same. Only that they're thinking the Enclave today is the same Enclave they fought ten years back. But their outlook. Not all chapters of the Brotherhood of Steel don't share outlooks other than their differences of ideologies."

"I see... But, how was she presumed KIA?"

"There, really wasn't much evidence about the report regarding it. But rather, most assumed it and decided to leave it be as the Enclave before were still needed to be dealt with. Though, the campaign against Super Mutants was a success, but the loss of Elder Lyons and Sarah Lyons had to come into an alternative solution. The Wanderer was then appointed as Sentinel a few years back after the defeat of the Enclave."

A long pause. For some reason, Piper felt knowing a bit more about the precious chapter... The pieces of information on the airbase archives and data weren't much stating about the Enclave commanders from the capital ten years back...

"Can you tell me a bit more about the president of the Enclave ten years back? I've read some information on our archives but it wasn't fully detailed..."

Piper earned a disturbed look from the Scribe, but to see Haylen turning shortly, she got a response.

"Like your AIs, and Patriot, the Brotherhood codex stated John Henry Eden was a ZAX Artificial Intelligence, and seeing as the Enclave's president. I've heard stories that the Wanderer even met the president. Says he's a programmed computer. Based on the further Intel, he's mixed of personalities out of pre-war president of the pre-war America from before... Like for instance, a radio statement from him stated he grew up in 'Kentucky' as a sort of reference to one of the oldest pre-war presidents from long ago."

Piper gave an acknowledging nod and listened further.

"Further ZAX information regarding 'Eden' also serves as a monitoring system for the former Enclave on Raven Rock, programmed to 'ensure' continuity of their government based off the pre-war ideology. But hear this, Lieutenant... He's also modeled after the original Enclave AI called MODUS. Thought, barely anything was known about that, but codex records labels it as the older and earlier version of the Enclave's AI monitoring systems on their formed government."

Piper let out a huge sigh... How fucked up was their older chapters truly were?

"The Enclave after all... Was the last _Government_ of pre-war America... Only now... We dispersed from its original ideals, and focuses to be an independent, standalone military force... Free to operate function from the original ideals of the Enclave that tried to wipe out the wasteland of life not only once..."

She slowly said quietly. But she didn't felt shame of it. She was proud of her role. Only shame she felt were the originals still haunting even the former remnants who now serve the Commonwealth Enclave. Shared stories by said remnants soldier and even officers alike via archives were as depressing, heartbreaking, and filled with dread.

"Independent... The codex stated that Eden wasn't as bad as he was thought of... At the very least... Even the Wanderer confirmed this years back..."

Piper suddenly heard Haylen some, rather slow and quite stuttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Eden did share an ideal with the Wanderers' father, James was his name; to provide clean drinking water for the capital, as Eden believed the American people were worth fighting for, referring the people of the capital, despite his still ruthless and horrific genocidal ideals.

To whom I refer worse was Colonel Augustus Autumn. Autumn, however was an independent commander, who also opposed Eden. Based off the Wanderer, both Autumn and Eden are still a fear of influence on the wasteland, but both have different personas. Autumn, unlike Eden was far worse. He doesn't only intend to plan on genocide, but also crave full control over the Enclave to satiate his crave for power. Internal conflict was even raised between the two, all these were added on the codex based on the Wanderers' perspective. And with Autumn in charge of the scientists, for some unexplained reason, he possessed James under his influence. The wanderers' father was used and tricked using Eden's ideal to provide clean drinking water, but in the end, got resulted to unfortunate results, for the Wanderers' father. Death."

Piper folded her attention on Haylen and asked.

"What was the full result?"

"Internal conflict, regarding 'Project Purity' a massive water purifier in the Potomac tidal basin to provide clean drinking water. Autumn wanted to use it under his influence. To control. To gain more power, but Eden was on the obstacle. Then came the Wanderer in the image during those times. Where she was being located by the Enclave, under Autumn to get a part of the purifier to fully activate it on the basin, which was the Garden of Eden Creation Kit or GECK. They did manage to get it, but Autumn intently contaminated the water with a modified FEV. To cleanse the wasteland. That's how he would get full control aside from removing Eden out of the image. If he succeeded, on both removing Eden and cleaning the wasteland, Autumn could easily recall all other remnants from all over the wasteland to reconnect. And by mean cleanse earlier, he intended to it to unite the capital and have the Enclave as it's saviors."

Piper folded her arms firmly.

"As a reason to be the only one's with rights to rule because they're the only 'Pure' untouched by radiation?"

"Pretty much likely, Lieutenant."

Piper mentally cursed. Though the information was beneficial for the Enclave records to expand further, but the origins were just as disturbing.

"At least now... They're out of the picture. I can only sympathize for the former remnants on the airbase still uneasy when educations regarding the Enclave's origins are talked..."

"Well, Eden is long gone now. Stories around the Capital spread about the Wanderer convincing Eden to shut himself down, ceasing his function permanently. Autumn, however... He was presumed dead after the destruction of Raven Rock, before the Enclave's independent last stand on the Adam's Air Force base without its Colonel in charge. But rumors has it, about sightings four years later after the Enclave's defeat. Assuming former remnants. But the status of Autumn remains unknown, as it is undetermined whether he was truly killed or not."

Piper was silent for a long moment. But skirt, she gave one simple response afterward.

"Best to leave it that way. We would rather have Patriot as Amanda's right hand."

Haylen gave a respectable nod. But as they continue further, , they were dropped twenty meters away form the bunker now Railroad agency.

Upon enter the bunker, they were immediately met by the sight of busy Railroad agents.

Directly heading over to one of the other rooms serves as offices, there she saw Desdemona typing on a terminal.

"Desdemona."

To gain the woman's attention, she gained a nod and was featured for her and Haylen to come in.

"You're here for the investigation?"

"Yes... We were hoping to get an update. How was the progress?"

There was a pause from the agent then came a small sigh before a reply.

"There was a small report from one of our agents. Though, the areas they're currently investigating are clearly being occupied by NCR personnel, but they're handling it fine. I've sent message to the airbase regarding this investigation and a team was dispatched to deal with the NCR. Just a minor patrols.

As for the investigation, our agents, and a Brotherhood squad are still on progress."

"And the report?"

"Report was detailed from an outpost. E 29° E 37°. They detailed it to be some sort of, Enclave facility established out of a small airfield."

Piper froze. The coordinates Colonel Amani gave her when she gathered the rest of the other remnants... The exact location where she was told to give to Patriot...

Piper immediately asked right away.

"What else was reported other than that?"

Piper waited shortly as Desdemona grabbed a folded from a drawer in her desk before handing it to her.

"I've taken notes based off the report. Apologies, but I don't have much time to spare for now, I'm still monitoring Minutemen activities other than the investigation. That folder contains the current report, further reports may soon be received, and I'll let you know once we get an update."

Piper gave a nod and was dismissed.

Turning to Haylen who gave a small nod, they both walked out of the office and out of the bunker.

"Already another revelation for an early report... Assuming that's the Colonel's?"

Hearing Haylen speak as she walked beside, Poor let out a small sigh before quietly responding.

"Should be no surprise... It's... Just typically Enclave..."

As they made their way back to the vertibird, they flew on the way back to Goodneighbour.

"Do you think... The Enclave on the west coast would take the news? About a synth infiltrating the ranks?"

Turning her head over to Haylen, Piper took a short moment before responding.

"We don't know their status... But if the news reaches them, for sure... It won't end well... But... They deserve to know the truth. It's their right."

She earned a small nod from Haylen.

"I just hoped that the Colonel doesn't come back... I mean, there's still two divisions here of the Enclave, which could still be a reason for her to do so..."

"I'm sure the commanding officers will discuss that once this conflict here ends... For now, there's still the NCR to deal with-"

Piper stopped in mid sentence as she noticed just down below being a small gunfight on the road between NCR personnel, and a small Enclave unit.

"Take us down there! We need to help them!"

Piper ordered the pilots as she readied her plasma rifle.

As the vertibird hovered a feat above ground, Piper jumped down with Hayden followed behind them both charged onto the firefight.

"Flank them!"

Piper shouted over to the small group, who were all wearing X02s, and only one non-feral in X03 on the group.

The firefight was a bit long but the exchange of firepower turned the tide on Enclave favor as power armored NCR personnel didn't stand a chance after human personnel began surrounding then with a non-feral flanking the front with a heavy incinerator.

With Haylen firing a laser rifle while taking cover behind her, Piper slowly advanced with suppressed firing, while addressing the small unit further.

Down to the last man, NCR corpses littered the road. Thanks to her addressing them, but surprisingly, few of the personnel seemed adapted already to combating NCR.

Approaching the non fear who had a Corporal rank on the X03 helmets shoulder pad, Piper began.

"Patrolling the road?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. Unfortunately, we ended up encountering this NCR patrol, quite a number, but we managed, thanks to you."

"I didn't know we already have patrols?"

"Giving the recruits the chance to be on the field would be their first steps on deployment. Soon they might as well be deployed for combat, but depending on their performances, as the commanding officers instructed."

Piper gave a nod, and just as she and Haylen were about to head back on to the vertibird, Piper's eyes through the orange tint of her X02 helmet caught glimpse on one of the X02 suited personnel disposing NCR corpses. Left on the X02 chest piece tagged 'Lyons' on it.

Sarah...

Stopping suddenly on her tracks, Piper only watched as the certain soldier rejoined the small unit, but not before turning a head over shoulder to look at Piper. She couldn't tell what expression was wore under that X02 helmet, but silently turning away and following the small unit, Piper quietly sighed.

"Lieutenant... You okay?"

Turning over to Haylen who seemed to just stood from behind her, Piper quickly nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah... I'm fine."

"You know that soldier?"

"Um... I thought the name was just familiar to a friend..."

She lied. She couldn't bring herself to tell about Sarah. Just how will Maxson and the Brotherhood react to that? How would Haylen react to that? She just had to respect Sarah's wish to be away from the Brotherhood... But with Owen gone, maybe the Enclave was the only option left for her to be away...?

"Oh... Well, let's go?"

Piper just vaguely nodded before walking back with the Scribe to the vertibird and continuing to Goodneighbour.

Upon arriving, Piper left her X02 on a repair station before heading over to the same secluded establishment with Haylen.

Seeing the folder on a table, Piper began looking through the papers with Haylen helping along, though it was a few papers on the folder, she chose to read the other parts of the notes taken on the report.

* * *

**_Intel Report 1: Facility_**

_On the hidden location between coordinates E 29° E 37° was a small airfield liberated by the Enclave. Empty, but regarding its compounds, contained information on spare terminals._

_As reported, the airfield was explored and whatever pre-war technology salvageable are allowed to be given to the Brotherhood unit while investigation progresses. Non-serous topic._

_Another part of the report stated a facility on one of the compounds, non-salvageable parts and tech as well as some medical and scientific plans via terminals. Further knowledge shall be looked into it._

_As the last part of the report was disposed bodies on the other side of the compound. All stuffed and sealed on large containers, well-organized for disposal. Said bodies shall be recovered and would be brought to Enclave custody. Short autopsy done stated the bodies was and may have been deceased only days, perhaps during the USAF-Brotherhood conflict took place. Regarding missing USAF and Brotherhood patrols, both USAF and Brotherhood of Steel must not be informed, yet about the recovered bodies. The Brotherhood unit under Paladin Danse were reasoned to keep the information classified for now to prevent any tension from either organizations._

* * *

"Lieutenant, I've got part of the report stating the Enclave's-"

"Hold on a sec, Haylen..."

Piper immediately interrupted as she read another paper.

* * *

_**Intel Report 2: Test Subjects?**_

_This regards the missing patrols of the USAF and Brotherhood of Steel under Elder Arthur __Maxson__._

_While the Brotherhood unit investigates the other compounds, our agents found bodies on an infirmary. Abandoned, perhaps. Medical tools__ etc__ were recovered other than bodies. Quite a number, but regardless, the corpses seemed to feature effects of mutation... Bodies shall be delivered to the airbase for our science staff to study the bodies. Said mutations seem like failed mutations of Super Mutants..._

_Side note: the bodies recovered were former USAF and Brotherhood personnel alike. Perhaps some tie-in with the compounds being a facility may imply these USAF and Brotherhood personnel __are__ likely to be... Test subjects?_

* * *

Piper tried to remain clam... Failed mutations of super mutants? Like the creation out of the Forced Evolutionary Virus or FEV... But it just doesn't seem likely possible to just create it on a secret facility only to what... Use it again on the wasteland? To cleanse it?

"Lieutenant, there's something you might wanna see..."

Turning her attention to Haylen who was handing her a paper, Piper met an extremely disturbed expression on the Scribe's face.

Turning her eyes on the paper, Piper began to read what was written on it...

* * *

_**Classified**_

_**-To be recieved by Enclave officer only-**_

_As disturbing as it is, one of our agents discovered hidden plans, rather thrown away and some found burnt._

_Rather, scientific based on current report, but said plans were notes for a modified, and controllable Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) project undergoing on the compounds serving as facilities..._

_Perhaps that concludes purpose of its remote location..._

_Enclave notes shall be delivered to the agency for deciphering another Enclave project called 'United States Secret Service' under control of Colonel Amanda Amani._

_Further reports shall be received before sending full Intel report to the airbase._

* * *

"They're planning to recreate the FEV..."

Hearing Haylen's stuttered voice, Piper couldn't respond... What was the point for all this when Colonel Amani already have soldiers, control and even resources... What more was there for the FEV to come into play once again...?

Unless...

Her eyes turned to Haylen, Piper cleared her throat and responded.

"If this has any tie-in with the archives on the airbase... But I just need to gather a bit more data from the airbase regarding previous FEV records on the archives..."

"What more would the Enclave use the FEV for or on what had they used it before on the older chapters before the Enclave's relocation to the Capital Wasteland?"

Hearing this from Haylen, Piper took along moment of silence in thinking. But for what seemed to be half a minute, she finally managed to respond.

"As similar to your old tale on your codex... Regarding that Vault Dweller, and that mutated organism? We have something similar but on a different scale based on the records in the archives..."

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

Piper took along pause. Though, those older records on the airbase that she read were way back so many decades ago. It was too hard to believe if it even was true, regarding the other destroyed Oil Rig, an outpost called Navarro on Vegas, and the discontinued FEV project all at the same time way back long ago...

"It can't be possible... It was just an old Enclave myth..."

Piper muttered under her breath, but was still heard by Haylen.

"What, is it, Lieutenant?"

Turning over to Haylen who asked slowly, Piper gave a slow reply.

"I mean the FEV project Colonel Amani's secretly undergoing. It's just too impossible to tie that up to an old event that not even the remnants on the airbase thinks it was even real."

"An old event?"

"More of an old myth actually... Just an old FEV myth called Frank Horrigan."

* * *

**Had to cut this one out. Continuation's very soon.**

_**Response to recent reviews: **Pieces would keep on littering the chapters. These aren't the whole thing, yet..._

**_ripntear _**


	31. Musket and Bear: Revolution

**The tension continues.**

_**Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if you could only let it be, you will see...**_

* * *

**_Song used _**

**_"21 Guns" by Green Day _**

* * *

_-Musket and Bear: Revolution-_

As much as the information gathered prove disturbing, it wasn't just tying up for some reason. Such old tales and myths from before weren't logical proofs to tie in with the recovered information. This wasn't even about the Enclave, but about Patriot's disappearance. But out of the disturbing thing uncovered in that location Colonel Amani firstly relocated, it was now cleared up regarding the missing USAF and Brotherhood personnel. Perhaps, if Sergeant Peterson wasn't taken to the Boston Airport with Deacon, he might've been dead for good as well... But at least it was cleared up about the classified outpost.

Piper was still bothered however, about the FEV...

Hours were spent on duty after she and Haylen finished looking through the report file Desdemona handed her. Two things were stuck on her mind while addressing personnel. The Boston Airport and the FEV.

If her assumption were right, perhaps the facility was just a hidden activity, while most of the Enclave forces concentrated on preparing at the Boston Airport perhaps? Peterson did said that he overheard the Enclave planned to move to DC. Which leads to obvious reasons of Brotherhood presence ruling there.

After being relieved by another officer, Piper went over to check up on Haylen who was on standby near the power armor repair stations.

"Took you long enough, Lieutenant."

Piper let out a small sigh before a response.

"Only so many Enclave field officers are here leading the Battalion, we had no choice but to routinely take turns being on duty."

She earned a fender smile and response from the Scribe.

"It's fine, Lieutenant. I can understand that. Anyway, what do you have in mind?

Piper took a moment in thinking shortly. Though, Ronnie still hasn't come back, perhaps the older Minuteman was still in progress of taking up positions, but with NCR personnel likely patrolling, she assumed such delays should be expected.

With the outpost fully operational, all set and personnel only waiting for the operation to be launched, perhaps, there's some time to venture out...

"We can check up on Deacon. He could still be recovering at the National Guard training yard."

Earning a nod from Haylen, Piper led the Scribe to one of the vertibirds.

But upon getting on board, Piper suddenly began.

"The report detailing the FEV was still as alarming as the abducted personnel alike... However, we need to let the others know of this at some point."

Earning a small vague nod from Haylen, Piper got a response.

"The Brotherhood would mostly be alarmed. I don't know about the USAF, but assuming they're a min hostile military, I can only imagine they'd have a similar reaction, maybe the Minutemen too, but with them clearly blinded by this conflict? I just doubt they may even react at all or, it may only confuse them as the Enclave also guides them as it's higher ups."

Piper slowly frowned. But Haylen was right...

"We can think of the Enclave... When this is all dealt with..."

"The NCR is a large faction of three nations in the west coast... But as disturbing as it is, what abut the words I've been hearing around back at Goodneighbour? The NCR here under Colonel Moore, cut off from their superiors in the west coast?"

Piper gave a small nod and replied.

"I'm curious, intrigued, confused and disturbed what we've just known about what happens to California. But for the Minutemen side? They might as well take it as a huge favor of relief having their rival deceased its numbers. This will ultimately give them upper advantage. Especially with the Enclave and Outcast there on the west coast annexing NCR branches. Perhaps it's only fair."

"Fair to... Annex a large united nation?"

"Fair of what they're doing. Imprisonment seems justified enough for their authority rather than killing off everyone else entirely. Except the higher ranked NCR commanders, I would only think that they got a reason to execute them... I'm wondering the fate of Colonel Moore, Courier, hell even the NCR General..."

Piper paused to let out a huge sigh.

"Clearly, they pissed off the Minutemen. So, it's safe to say that the NCR had this coming right after they entered the Commonwealth in the first place. For annexing smaller communities, even regions and consuming the weak? I'd say they have this coming at all. Karma is a bitch, just do you know."

Piper asked with a snort. But to see Haylen giving a slight shrug, she wanted a response.

"Perhaps... But what does this makes of the NCR now? Once powerful, now divided..."

Piper simply gave a response.

"All this, makes the NCR as nothing more but a misguided whore."

As surprised as Haylen looked at her with no response, Piper just shrugged.

"Perhaps your right? If you're pointing out that they're lead by corrupt politicians... But I think they've been too misguided..."

"They've been too misguided alright for ever setting foot here in the Commonwealth. Though, the Enclave here are calm despite the situation, but with the Minutemen pissed? Perhaps that's just enough to say why they're in huge favor of following guidance of the outcast, and the top brass secretly. But at least we know now, and now that we do, we'll just have to keep our lips sealed, until they reestablish communications again here."

Piper finished her statement. Though, in her mind... She was so relieved to think of Amanda... The real one. But her thoughts kept in wonder, on how was the other woman out there, annexing anything NCR. Is she scaring off locals? Threatening them to surrender like how it was said on New Mexico? Knowing Amanda, she's an aggressively strong independent woman with such a terrifying control of manipulation... And so was her synth double... Piper frowned under her helmet as she kept quiet.

As they reached outside the training yard, they were given permission to land inside the fortified walls. And filing out of the vertibird, Piper and Haylen headed inside the main building, and to the medical bay, but as they reached in, it was occupied only by medical staff, soldiers and Dr. Kane treating one of the soldiers.

"Dr. Kane."

Earning the Doctor's attention, Dr. Kane ordered another medical staff to treat the soldier before approaching.

"Lieutenant Wright. I suppose you're here to check up on Deacon?"

"Yes. How is he-"

Stopping, she glanced around only to see soldiers and medical staff alike.

"Dr. Kane, where's Deacon?"

"Deacon was discharged six hours ago. Though he was still in need to recover but saying he is needed to report to the Enclave airbase, I had small unit escort him on the way just to make sure he arrives safely due to words about NCR patrols and with his state in need for fully recovery."

Piper gave a nod but as she was now there, she then asked.

"How's, General Ward?"

To see a small frown on the doctor's face, Dr. Kane folded her arms and gave a response.

"Like Deacon, he's still in need to recover. But as I've received a message from Vault 111, General Ward insisted on getting back on managing personnel. Though, he was still under medical supervision, I told the medical staff there to only allow him working in his office there on Vault 111until he is in good shape to get back here."

Piper gave a small nod. Hesitant, but clearing her throat, she slowly began.

"I know now who attempted to... Kill him, Dr. Kane."

"You... Know? Who is it?"

As curious and surprise mixing in the expression of the doctor, Piper gave a small nod and slowly replied.

"Colonel Amani's asset, named X6-88... It's a very... Complicated one to discuss..."

She earned a slow nod.

"I understand. But do you plan to tell General Ward about this soon?"

"Yes, Dr. Kane. He needs to know the truth that... The real Commander of the Enclave was doubled with a synth..."

The Doctor's face showed a full grim expression. Almost pale with her eyes widened through her glasses.

"If... That Colonel was an impostor... How else, was she able to get more soldiers under her command? Clearly as words around passed by, Enclave eyebots spewing propaganda were only scaring off settlers, even insulting some of our soldiers here as well by such words about the pre-war era... Not everyone would be as easy to be fooled by such."

Piper sighed, but as she gave an agreeing nod, she replied.

"Like yourselves as pre-war military remnants, the Enclave had various remnants from all over the wasteland. I was surprised myself to see that not all the remnants on the airbase were complete set. Other remnants were gathered by the synth, and were all rallied here in the Commonwealth."

"The whole time... The one who threatened the Commonwealth was an impostor..."

"Yes, Dr. Kane. But you need to know too that, the real leader of the Enclave is still out there in the west coast off the radar. Assuming she's still on her real mission on going after the NCR due the Oil Rig being threatened to be liberated. But she doesn't know that a synth double has already infiltrated the ranks and almost manipulated everyone under her influence. If it wasn't from Patriot opposing her, we would've collapsed by now..."

There was a long pause.

"USAF reports stated a fleet of Enclave vertibirds flying west out of the Commonwealth. As stated, there were more than twenty vertibirds passed by."

Piper's it's raised at the statement.

"Since when was it seen?"

"The report came at the same day, approximately an hour after the end of the conflict against the DC Brotherhood. It was also stated that vertibirds hauled containers, assuming those to be equipment and supplies."

Piper was rather silent by this. If Colonel Amani has truly left the Commonwealth, the only state that would be at risk on her presence would be the Capital Wasteland.

"You need to inform General Ward about this, Lieutenant Wright."

Giving a nod, Piper and Haylen immediately headed back to the vertibird outside. Though, Dr. Kane was right, and informing the General would be a good idea, but USAF numbers and Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel -set aside their hesitance in conflicts- weren't in condition to deal with numbers of such like the Enclave or NCR alike...

With the vertibird taking off, they were already on their way to Vault 111.

"Lieutenant, I may be wrong, but... What if the Enclave intended to relocate? You did say that they planned to move into the Capital, but no other reason would there be for them to do that other than going after the Brotherhood there."

Turning to Haylen who spoke, Piper replied.

"If it's about pay back... It's just possible... But doing that? I think it's just too plain simple, unless, there's an agenda for all this as to why Colonel Amani is doing this..."

"If we would guess the FEV like ten years ago to be her agenda for the Capital, perhaps that could be it?"

"I doubt it, Haylen. If Colonel Amani intends to follow the ideals of the original Enclave, she would rather have people do these things for her under her control. Instead, she's personally in the field, visible, and attending activities than hiding in plain sight monitoring them... She knows what she's doing. And she's by far for sure, outpaced the previous commanders..."

After the arrival outside Sanctuary, they rushed in onto the settlement and rushed to the facility wing of Vault 111.

After getting pass the guards, Piper asked about the General and was directed to the only office on the other side of the Vault itself.

Sitting in front of his desk, General Ward was busy typing on a terminal.

"General."

Piper called in and to gain the General's attention, she earned a greeting nod and a response.

"Lieutenant Wright, Scribe Haylen, please come in."

Entering the office, Piper immediately began, but to start with a question.

"How are you doing, General?"

"I am fine, at the least, Lieutenant. The doctors, mostly Dr. Kane strictly forbid me on field command temporarily until they say so. Medical orders as I hate it, but I can understand their point. Though, as I am allowed at least to move a bit freely here for now, I instead try my pace to keep up with the recent events during my absence by reading the reports sent in my terminal. Though, Enclave Intel are strictly off limits as the Railroad are in charge of most, the only Intel I have to rely on is Brotherhood Intel instead after the end of the recent conflict on Concord."

Piper gave a small nod.

"Pardon my superiors, but they just don't like Intel leaks, especially those that may provoke mass panic."

"Understandable, Lieutenant. Now, surely there is a reason why you and Scribe Haylen are here, what can I help you with?"

Piper looked at Haylen who slowly nodded. Looking back at General Ward, Piper slowly began.

"Regarding your attempt assassination. During the... Brotherhood attack on the National Guard training yard... It was no friendly fire or any, but a rather attempted assassination. Colonel Amani... She's ordered an asset of hers to kill you-"

"That is absurd! How would she- Has she really gone too far the Enclave too seriously-"

"General... I'm sure you're aware of Synths... The Institute that hid behind the shadows, replacing people with synthetic humanoids..."

Though General Ward's expressions mixed confusing and shock, Piper earned a slightly vague nod.

"Yes, I've heard such words around... But... Are you implying that... The real Mrs. Amani is... Gone?"

Piper slowly shook her head.

"We can confirm that she wasn't replaced, General. Rather... Doubled with a synth... It has been quite long since she left for the west coast after the NCR to defend the Oil Rig under Enclave control... Perhaps, the Institute took it as an advantage to even odds of her absence, knowing the original Enclave, they're known to be genocidal, and the Institute shares a very common trait despite no such information of their location are still known."

She paused, and to see General Ward taking a deep breathe, Piper watched as he slowly began to reply.

"If... You're now implying that two Mrs. Amani are now existing... That would mean... Two Enclaves now exists? As such, I've heard words recently about those Enclave eyebots, but I had never known that she would return to the Commonwealth- An impostor stepping foot in the Commonwealth... How terrible are things now, Lieutenant Wright?"

Seeing General Wards managed calm expression, she could visibly see a very disturbed and grim expression on the mix...

"Sergeant Peterson was held captive. By Colonel Amani's men. They tortured him and locked him up, just as how as they did to our Railroad agent, Deacon. Thankfully I managed to bail them out myself, when I got the chance to enter their outpost on the Boston Airport."

"Sergeant Peterson never said a word-"

"He may not have spoken of it yet, but I figure it's best to let you know now... But I want to apologize, General. Not only for... Mistreating you on our last meeting... But I apologize more on this being Enclave business. As much as the Commonwealth would be at peace once the NCR is forced out, but with the Enclave, under the impostor, bearing the original genocidal ideals it stood for would prove dangerous. I have no doubts..."

Piper paused, and to see General Ward still listening, and patiently waiting for her to continue... Piper turned to Haylen, who got the cue and continued for her.

"Lieutenant Wright will inform the Enclave commanding officers about the situation. Though, an internal conflict almost erupted in our name because of the transition back to the original ideal, there also the remnants of all other chapters from the other states and regions under Colonel Amani. This is further Enclave business as they would likely handle it without any other non Enclave personnel getting involved once the NCR is dealt with."

General Ward was clearly stunned. Though, he managed to remain calm at the very least, but his was still horrified by the mention of an impostor infiltrated the Enclave's ranks.

"How... How did you... Dealt with the disagreements?"

Hearing his question, Piper sighed and finally replied.

"Patriot. He rebelled against her orders of becoming vigilant, avoiding contact with outsiders and ignored most of her orders. And during your absence, he's agreed on a temporary alliance with the USAF and Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel is they defended Concord from the Brotherhood from the Capital. As of now..."

Piper paused. Her head looking down on the floor beside slowly continuing.

"Patriot has gone missing. It's been three days since the successful defense at Concord. The Sentinel, and her Brotherhood retreated to the Capital, and Patriot suddenly going missing without a trace."

Her head lifting back up, she focused again in General Ward before continuing.

"Dr. Kane told me that at the same day and an hour after the defense at Concord, a USAF report was received about a fleet of Enclave vertibirds being spotted, hauling containers as it fled the Commonwealth."

There was a long silence. But as Piper watched General Ward process the information, she finally got a response.

"It doesn't mean that I'm right if I assume this... But if Patriot has gone insubordinate on Colonel Amani... Would you rather think that... She has anything to do with Patriot's disappearance?"

Piper couldn't say anything. Maybe. But she just never knew...

"And as for the Capital... The Enclave planned to relocate there, General."

Hearing Haylen speak, Piper then added.

"If they will go after the Brotherhood of Steel there, and perhaps have other motives, there's a good sign the Commonwealth may remain stable in condition without Colonel Amani and her Enclave. The Enclave here... We will have to deal with her if needed. I hope that you understand this is Enclave business... But with all the organizations still trying to get used to the existence of the other, we just have to respect it to be that way."

"If you plan to deal with the Enclave, with your Enclave... How?"

General Ward's question made Piper think. How else would they fight the Enclave? Of course... She knew where the General was going.

"Without any high ranking commander, you will all have to rely on your field commanders... And if you say that the real Mrs. Amani is still out there on the west coast, how would she react for when you tell her about all this? Have you... Told her?"

Piper took along moment before giving a very slow quiet response.

"She doesn't know, General... She's been off the radar since she left after the NCR..."

"My god... Then you really are leaderless without her... And as for us minor organizations... We would most likely be easy targets if the Enclave, the other Enclave ever comes back..."

"We can think of something... But we need to finish the problem still in the Commonwealth. The NCR and the Minutemen had been going on at their enraged conflict. Though, it's none of our business to interfere, we were only to assist them storm Quincy-"

"Perhaps I may be able to spare a platoon to assist-"

"No need, General. The USAF is as minor as Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel. Dealing with another conflict after finished the other would only decrease your ranks further... And besides, we already have a plan. Though the Minutemen keeps things shut at this time... We have planned to storm Quincy and drain the NCR of its numbers."

Earning a nod from the General, Piper got a response.

"I understand, Lieutenant. But after knowing about my men securing settlements and just recently about joint patrols with Elder Maxson's soldiers, perhaps, I will remain on monitoring the settlements instead while the NCR is still being dealt with."

Piper gave a nod.

"Thank you for understanding, General. Now, we'll be on our way. We still have somewhere important to check up on."

Piper recieved one final nod from the General, Piper led Haylen left the office and headed out of the Vault then back to the vertibird and told the pilot to head for the Railroad bunker.

"It was a good thing to have the USAF set aside regarding the other Enclave. Though, they mean well... But they're just not really... The right people to deal with Colonel Amani and her Enclave."

Piper suddenly said to Haylen as they got on board the vertibird.

"But what about Elder Maxson..."

She then added thoughtfully.

"Elder Maxson may try to intervene. Knowing how he also opposed the Enclave before, but knowing his motives here in the Commonwealth, most focuses on the Prydwen are locating the Institute, further investigation of Synths, plans to confiscate and destroy Institute technology that may prove too far dangerous to be kept..."

Hearing Haylen say this Piper saw something the other's expressions. Somehow, showing concern.

"Piper... I don't know if telling you this at this time would be a good idea... But if you really want to know my thoughts why were really here with Elder Maxson... It was just originally to search for technology. But ever since we got that signal from the Institute before it disappeared, we were tasked on determining its location ever since. Despite the lack of further information, lack of time and sources, we are only making ourselves as easy targets. And seeing there aren't much of us in numbers, we'd be easy to get picked off... Which makes me worry more and more as we finally entered the Commonwealth."

Piper watched as the Scribe looked down shortly before looking back up at her.

"I know... We have a difference... But... If you do happen to deal with a situation like that with a synth? What would you do?"

The question impacted Piper deeply. She didn't know how to respond. Or... She just didn't want to respond... How could she? After falling for a synth manipulation, just how terrible it'll be to tell that again? She didn't want to say anything, but to see Haylen staring at her intently, Piper mentally sighed before deciding to counter the Scribe whet he question.

"If you happen to deal with a situation like that with a synth, what would you do, Haylen?"

There's a long pause. To see Haylen giving down shortly before looking back up at her, Piper wanted a response.

"I... Would do what I have to... They're... Dangerous..."

Piper gently patted the Scribe on the back.

"They all are. Though, some, I don't know how the Railroad sees it but some can be... Reset perhaps? Turning them into individuals with no knowledge of being a synth. It's just a Railroad belief that I just ignore."

"And you let them?"

"Well... That's what the Railroad originally stood for even now, set aside their new role as a secret agency under the Enclave."

A pause. Then Piper decided to speak once more.

"About Synths... What was their motive to double Amanda with a synth? There has to be something... Something behind all this... Aside from the fact that the synth, Colonel Amani may not know that she's a synth herself... Most Gen 3 Synths, based off Railroad Intel don't know about their true purpose of creation by the Institute. Though, there are a few that are used to infiltrate but... It just... Makes me wonder..."

"About what, Lieutenant?"

Piper turned to Haylen intently. With a long pause, she was starting to wonder about Colonel Amani. At one point... She's a synth, but her function was not the usual... Infiltrate. Instead, her function seemed to prove more of a revision of the Enclave's original ideology... Her entire existence despite the fact that her short presence in the Commonwealth seems to be more of a different tactic from the Institute.

Thought in her mind, Piper was just wondering. But the assumption wouldn't leave her be. The assumption of Colonel Amani being more of a doppelgänger for the Enclave, rather than an impostor created to infiltrate society using the Enclave in the Commonwealth.

But it just didn't sound right. Something was definitely not right. Something that no one, not even the Railroad may even be aware of something happening...

"Lieutenant?"

Hearing Haylen's voice, Piper was pulled out of her thoughts. Looking at the Scribe once more, Piper slowly continued.

"The Wanderer... She doesn't know... There are two different sides of the Enclave now existing..."

She paused, and after swallowing hard, she continued.

"They think that were the same Enclave from before under president Eden and Colonel Autumn... But they're wrong. Their ignorance in the Brotherhood... Will put all of their lives at stake... Now that we know that the Enclave are already on their way to the Capital... A doppelgänger leading them..."

"I'm afraid the Capital branch of the Brotherhood of Steel wouldn't be responding if we ever try to warn them, Lieutenant. After what we did only to protect the Commonwealth from them? They would think that Elder Maxson and the Brotherhood under him has ties with the Commonwealth Enclave. The Wanderer would not listen. And... We can't rely on the High Council either, as they all oppose the Enclave..."

Another pause. But in her mind, Piper was starting to question herself... Want was Colonel Amani's motive? It's clearly Enclave... Though, she was based on a pre-war individual... But Amanda was never a patriot... What was the Institute planning...

Every second as Piper kept in deep thought, only one thing ever resulted into her mind as conclusion. Amanda. The real Amanda. How would the outcome be... If it regards two Enclave, with two different leaders, sharing the same name, and image?

Arriving at the bunker, they immediately headed inside only to find no Desdemona on the main office.

"Desdemona left earlier to attend a meeting in the airbase."

Turning to the agent who spoke, Piper began to ask.

"Did she told you anything about the joint investigation within Brotherhood and Railroad agents?"

"Is it about Patriot's MIA case?"

"Yes. Has any reports been received?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. Desdemona had file already done about the case. The case was closed, too. Before she left for the airbase for a full report about the recovered bodies on the facility to Enclave custody."

With the agent immediately raking a folder on the stack of filers on a nearby desk, Piper was given the folder of the full report.

"Oh, and... About the Brotherhood squad... The NCR was encountered on the Boston Airport, and... One of the Brotherhood was... Missing."

The agent said last before leaving.

"Missing?"

Hearing Haylen said thoughtfully, Piper just shrugged before opening the folder to see the full report.

* * *

_**Intel Report 3: Boston Airport**_

_As the investigation continued, it led to the Boston Airport and a search was immediately initiate. Though, the place seems to be in stable condition, but for the most part was rather, sacked. Terminals there proved the Enclave under Colonel Amani had liberated it temporarily before sacking the place and leaving without a trace._

_Enclave reports on the terminals only stated about DC, the Capital Wasteland for relocation, as well as a small Intel of liberating Adam's Air Force base and a missile base, Fort Constantine. Further information did not detail further other than test subjects._

* * *

_**Intel Report 4: Project 'United States Secret Service'**_

_The Enclave notes recovered from the facility proved too horrific regarding Project United States Secret Service._

_Conducted experiments on former USAF and Brotherhood personnel alike using a modified FEV was stated to be on a small failure. But further continuation of the experiment was undergone through more studies and research and trials to test the samples (via test subjects) for the modified FEV. Unstable results._

_Secondary results were successful mutations that were delivered along with the relocation to the Capital Wasteland. All succeeded subjects interacting with the FEV without error were to be further studied for the sake of the project continuation._

_Additional information is regarding super mutant behemoth genes from captured behemoths in the Commonwealth. Further studies on genes, human and behemoth alike were continued._

_Conclusion to this report; spare blueprints regarding customized Enclave power armors were recovered on the lower levels of the Boston Airport, whereas used as another facility, housing the subjects that interacted with the FEV for further study._

_The blueprints shall be delivered to the airbase for study._

* * *

**_Final Report: Unknown_**

_Despite the discoveries about the Enclave under Colonel Amani, we fear that Colonel Amani may have something to do with Patriot's disappearance. Our agents and Paladin Danse' unit traced Patriot's whereabouts from the facility, near the Glowing Sea, and lastly, the Boston Airport._

_As stated on the previous Intel reports, the place was sacked empty, other than the recovered information about the Enclave._

_There has been no other sign or clue to point out any location to trace Patriot. Assuming the Airport was his last stop. It's only confusing those on the joint investigation to determine any event that may have happened during the Enclave's relocation to the Boston Airport._

_But assuming without any evidence slash further information, the Enclave and Colonel Amani may have done something clean without any witnesses. But to conclude this final report;_

_There was no sign, or clue of what may have happened to Patriot, as the Enclave recently occupied the Boston Airport. Patriot's status is undetermined, and without any further knowledge or any information further, this case of investigation is now closed._

* * *

Piper took a deep breath... Nothing was there in the Airport... Turning to Haylen who was also reading on the file next to her, Piper began.

"Let's head to the Boston Airport."

"But... The report stated it was completely sacked. And Patriot's status was unknown-"

"I know but... Regarding what our agent said. The Brotherhood and the agents with them encountered the NCR there, we need to know at least what happened."

Earning a nod from Haylen, they immediately headed out of the bunker and back on the vertibird to head over to the Boston Airport.

On the way was rather in silent treatment other the rotors of the vertibird.

As she thought about the final reports about the Enclave, if there were some subject that interacted with the FEV, no doubt there will be more abductions wherever they land on the Capital. The abductions were always what the original Enclave were good at. But what about those blueprints? The United States Secret Service project? How would the airbase, and Castle divisions would react to all this? How would... The rest on the west coast would react to this?

But on the other side of her thoughts was Patriot... No doubt Colonel Amani really had anything to do with his disappearance... But... What now? Piper frowned under her helmet. She couldn't do anything to help Patriot... And it's nigh impossible now to even determine his fate... She didn't want to think further how Patriot ended up. It was only making her feel worse as she couldn't do anything to help find him...

After arriving at the Boston Airport, Piper with Hayden in tow filed out of the vertibird and came to see bodies of NCR personnel now littered all over. Two Railroad agents on Railroad T-51b power armor, and six Brotherhood soldiers in T-60 who were all disposing the bodies.

"I don't see Da-"

"Lieutenant!"

Haylen who spoke was immediately cut off as the two Railroad agents immediately approached.

"What happened here?"

Piper immediately questioned.

"We were already down investigating here when an NCR patrol showed up. We had to slow retreat as they were outnumbering us, but as we fought them, some NCR threw a frag grenades Paladin Danse, who was on the front was the most to be caught by the explosions, though he was alive, but he sustained injures, and his power armor badly damaged. So, I had to get him into cover, but just then, while I was treating his wound, I was suddenly called for help. When I got back to him, Paladin Danse was gone-"

"What do you mean gone? As in... Gone abducted?"

Haylen's panicked tone interrupted.

"Gone as in, he left on his own, deserting all of us while still dealing with the NCR. After we've dealt with them, we sent our other agent to track him down."

As panic was Haylen slowly becoming, Piper cleared the Scribe down before responding to the Railroad agent.

"We'll wait until our agent gets back. But... Why would Danse just leave?"

"No clue, Lieutenant... But I swear to god he was still bleeding. Trail of blood was all over the ground by the time I got back to tend to him."

Though Haylen didn't look easy after the statement, Piper has to assure the Scribe. But as she also talked with the Railroad agents, she got a another information about Boston Airport regarding the Enclave's secret projects. But as she began to wonder further about the one regarding the FEV and test subjects, a Railroad agent suddenly arrived at a hurry.

Immediately approaching the agent, Piper immediately questioned.

"Have you located Paladin Danse?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. He's taken refuge on an old bunker, post listening Bravo to be exact. Shall we let his unit know-?"

"Assuming something is wrong, not for now. Tell the other agents to have the unit secure this place instead, and we'll head by vertibird to Danse."

After dismissing the agent, Piper immediately approached Haylen who was inspecting the corpses.

"We'll be heading get over to Danse now, Haylen. The agent said Danse took refuge in an old bunker."

Haylen's face lit up by the news and immediately asked.

"Was he okay?"

Piper slowly shrugged.

"Don't know. But we'll see..."

After the Railroad approached them, all in Railroad T-51b, Piper with Haylen led them to the vertibird and with the agent earlier telling the pilot to head to post listening Bravo, they were immediately on the way.

But in deep thought, Piper was wondering... Why would Danse just leave...?

To see Haylen's face clearly hiding the concern, the Scribe seem to fail at it.

"Haylen."

Piper quietly called, and to see Haylen's face turning to her.

"I'm sure he's fine."

Piper assured. To see a small smile on Haylen's lips, Piper earned a nod.

It didn't take long, and the vertibird had landed on the landing strip above the bunker.

"Be on standby, pilot."

"Yes, Lieutenant!"

Filing out I'd the vertibird, Piper, Haylen and the three Railroad agents made their way down the stairway, and there they reached a single entrance to the bunker.

As Piper was about to enter first, Danse suddenly got on the way, laser rifle in hands, a patched up leg wound, yet still bleeding.

"Piper, Haylen..."

"Danse! What the hell were you thinking!? Running off like that with a wound!?"

To see Haylen immediately rushed at him while quickly checking up his wound, Piper saw a very odd look on Danse' face.

"Danse... What's wrong?"

She slowly asked, but to see Danse slowly sighing, he got on his knee and slowly, removed the patch on his wound.

Though, the Railroad agents stayed calm, but Piper and Haylen, both had their eyes wide open.

The wound was clearly bleeding, but the sight of tiny bits of wiring... Piper turned to Danse without a word.

"No... Danse please don't joke like this-!"

"Haylen... Piper... I figured deserting... If the others found out... They'd react immediately."

Listening to Danse who interrupted Haylen, Piper listened further.

"I know... What I did was wrong. But to see the wires on my wound... I just had to... Process this..."

Piper knew where Danse was going.

"You didn't know... That you were a synth..."

"I didn't know at all, Piper..."

There was a pause, but as Piper watched Haylen and a Railroad agent teen to Danse, a Brotherhood vertibird suddenly landed from a distance.

"What the hell is a Brotherhood vertibird doing here?"

Piper suddenly thoughtfully as her head turned to the three Railroad agents.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. But during the investigation, we had to keep tabs as well on the Brotherhood frequency, as required to monitor their squad..."

Piper cursed but the sight of two T-60 suited knights with laser rifles, another one with the same suit, but rank of Sentinel stood in the middle by the time they were face to face.

"We got the message from the squad. Paladin Danse."

All heads turned to Danse who stepped front, Piper wasn't sure what was about to happen, but to see Haylen grimacing, Piper couldn't help but notice Haylen gripping on her laser rifle.

"You're coming with us back to the Prydwen for questioning for your commitment of desertion during a joint investigation."

"I will refuse, Sentinel Casdin. Neither you, nor your men will ever make me."

"Don't make this hard for yourself, Danse. And where is your respect to a high commanding officer-"

Piper immediately interrupted and began.

"Danse had a reason to desert. If he tells you, you would panic. Do you think it's worth taking him back to the Prydwen?"

"Stay out of this-"

"A bastard like you from the Capital don't know a thing about the Institute or Synths here in the Commonwealth. So, it's should be _you_ to stay out of this, Casdin."

Piper immediately raised her plasma rifle prototype at Casdin's head only for him and his men to aim laser rifles at her.

"Weapons down! Now!"

To see the Railroad agents back get her up with plasma rifles aimed at the three others, Piper warned.

"You point. We shoot. Leave now."

"This isn't over yet..."

Hearing Casdin say, Piper noticed the Prydwen from above.

"Knight, radio Elder Maxson. We have a deserter that that needs to be dealt with, and an Enclave field officer compromising us."

"Yes, Sentinel!"

The Railroad agents immediately surrounded Danse and Haylen with their plasma rifles still aimed at Casino and his soldiers while the other headed back to their vertibird. Not long... Another Brotherhood vertibird came from the Prydwen and flew down and landed just a few meters away from the bunker.

The Knight earlier came walking back, escorting Artur Maxson who was calm, but with his firm stare leveling up on Danse by the time he stoop in front of the sides still aimed guns, Maxson turned to her and began.

"Lieutenant Wright, you may want to stay out of this. This is none of your concern regarding a deserter-"

"She has nothing to do with this, Arthur. It was my choice to leave."

Piper saw a bitter frown on Maxson's face.

"He's a deserter, Elder we should deal with him-"

"I want to hear Danse' perspective, Casdin. You stay back."

As threatening was Maxson's voice was, Piper watched as Danse stepped in front to show his wound.

"Synth!"

The Brotherhood knights immediately aimed laser rifles at Danse, Though Maxson was still calmly standing on his spot, Casdin immediately began.

"He's one of those things that we need to terminate! Elder we need to-!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

To see Haylen shout as she got in front of Danse, Piper watched as the Scribe turned to Maxson.

"Spare him, Elder! He doesn't that he's a synth! Are you going to let this bastard of a Sentinel of yours just kill one of your most loyal Paladins?"

"Haylen... Synths are machines. Machines that think it's human..."

To earn Maxson's stare for a moment, Piper only watched in silence as he continued.

"So this was the reason of your desertion? But now this. We will not tolerate your existence. You need to be terminated, as dangerous as you are with the presence of the Institute."

"After all I've done for the Brotherhood, this is what I get paid for-"

"You're a synth, Danse! Look at your wound! Those wirings prove that you're not a human but a machine built to think that you're one-"

"I thought I was human, Arthur."

"That is no excuse!"

"I'm not letting you kill him!"

"Scribe Haylen! Your actions speak of treason, do not let this synth ruin your reputation by defending it's existence!"

Piper finally had enough.

"Danse didn't know that he was a synth, Maxson-"

"He needs to be terminated!"

"You know no fucking thing about synths, Casdin! You stay the fuck back!"

Piper threatened, but to see Maxson staring at her, hands behind his back. She watched as he slowly shake his head before turning to Danse. A look of disgust clearly shown on his face before he turned to Haylen.

"If you wish for Casdin not to kill Danse, Scribe Haylen... I order you instead to kill Paladin Danse. Remember. We do not take outsiders within our ranks, but a synth already infiltrated us... You know what need to be done."

Piper earned Haylen's stare. She wanted to do something... She owe these two...

"I won't do it, Elder. I'm sorry. But I will refuse to kill Danse."

Piper's eyes widened as what she heard. To see Haylen dropping her laser rifle on the ground and stepping right next to Danse, Piper turned to look at Maxson who was now glaring at the pair.

"Enough of this! I will execute Danse myself!"

It was too quick when Casdin pulled out a laser pistol...

"NO-"

Piper didn't manage to react as Haylen immediately got in front of Danse and-

**_*_****_BBZZZEWW_****_!*_**

"Haylen!"

"STAND DOWN! DROP YOUR GUNS!"

Shouts came from the Railroad after Danse yelled. Haylen laid on the ground, and as he picked her up in his arms, she had a bleeding wound on her abdomen.

Turning to Maxson who only stood and watched Danse held Haylen in his arms, Piper didn't said a word. Instead, she raised her plasma and shot Casdin four times.

She gained the attention of most, but Maxson surprisingly ordered Casdin's knights stand down before turning to her. A deadly serious look on his face.

"You do realize that shooting one of my trusted field commanders is an act of hostility-"

"I don't care, Maxson! Just leave Danse and Haylen be! I don't care if you'll remove them out of the Brotherhood, just leave them alone!"

"And what makes you so confident for those words, Lieutenant? You? Willing to take in a synth, and an insubordinate? Listen to me-"

"Say what you want, Maxson. But YOU listen to me! Danse was following orders, helped, _and_ saved lives! Don't you think it's time for you to save his? At once. Just ONCE! SPARE Danse!"

Piper's threatening tone clearly managed to make Maxson take a step back in surprise by her last statement.

But as calm Maxson remained still, Piper gritted her teeth under her helmet, ready to shoot Casdin this time through his T-60 helmet as he cursed and tied to regain balance of himself.

"You're a stubborn woman, you know that?"

Turning to Maxson who finally spoke, Piper glanced at Danse who was looking at her then at Maxson. But to see Maxson giving Danse a nasty look, Piper listened as the Elder continued.

"Danse. From this day on... You and Haylen are no longer part of the Brotherhood of Steel. Your weapons, and your power armor, Danse, shall be retrieved back to the Prydwen as Brotherhood property."

To see Haylen despite getting shot still able to stand with Danse helping her, Piper looked at Danse responding to Maxson who ordered the knights to disarm the two.

"Thank you, Arthur. For sparing-"

"Do not mistake my decision for this threatening reason by Lieutenant Wright. I know better not to initiate conflicts with organizations with means to win conflicts like the Enclave here in the Commonwealth. Respect my vision that the Institute and synths are considered a huge threat to mankind. As for yourself... What happened today took a different course. You where killed by Sentinel Casdin after discovering about your true identity of being a synth."

"Elder, that Lieutenant shot me! Aren't you gonna do anything-"

"I gave you no permission to speak, Casdin! Know your place! I am in charge!"

To see Maxson turning to her, Piper glared at Casdin before focusing her attention at Maxson who spoke.

"What you did to Casdin would be considered as an act of hostility from an NCR patrol after Casdin had already executed Danse, and had his parts incinerated. But know this, Lieutenant. This is only happening once, and I will pardon something like this to happen. There won't be a second."

It was all that Maxson ever said in a serious tone. His expression never from calm however, but his stare and tone didn't held back how he was disgusted by his decision.

To see Casdin cursing before immediately following behind with his knights who now carried Danse' broken T-60, Piper turned to Danse and Haylen, both looking at her.

"Thank you, Piper."

"I just made it even for you and Haylen from helping me fend off the Wanderer. Now we're even."

"What do you want us to do with Danse now that he's spared, Lieutenant?"

Turning to a Railroad agent who asked, Piper gave a simple response.

"Take him and Haylen back to Goodneighbour for medical care."

Earning a nod, Piper then approached Danse and Haylen.

"You're safe now. Both of you. But... If you like... I have a proposition for you two... The Brotherhood may not take in outsiders, but Maxson didn't say anything about judging other factions taking in outsiders."

To see both exchange looks, Piper sighed and got to her point.

"I can vouch for you. Just like non-ferals, the Enclave treats its soldier's equally. Everyone is well respected. If you like to join, I can promise you two will be safely protected and respected despite your background as members of the Brotherhood."

There was along pause, but to see Haylen just smiling, she earned a response…

"Do we have a choice?"

Piper gave a small nod.

"Yes, Haylen. If you refuse, it's fine. We'll have you transported to Sanctuary for refuge as civilians."

"I owe you my life, Piper. I will accept the proposition. Haylen?"

"I'll always follow you, Danse."

To earn nods from the pair, Piper spoke.

"Alright then. I'll have you two at Goodneighbour for medical care, then once you're all patched up, I'll contact the airbase for your recruitment. Trust me. You'll be fine you two."

With the Railroad agents help Danse and Haylen on board the Enclave vertibird, Piper got on board the last.

_"__All __vertibirds__ active on __Goodneighbour__, be on standby! We will storm Quincy in thirty minutes!__"_

Hearing this from the radio on the cockpit, Piper looked at Danse and Haylen.

"You two stay at Goodneighbour. Things will get better soon once the NCR are dealt with..."

Earning small nods, Piper decided to stay quiet further on the way to Good. But to see almost everyone prepared upon arrival, another batch of Enclave soldiers were added surprisingly as delivered by vertibirds.

Getting some medical personnel take care of Danse and Haylen, Piper then saw Ronnie approaching her and began.

"Don't know where you've been, Lieutenant. But now that you're here, we were given a quick briefing about your plan earlier on. I suppose we'll definitely just follow you around until we get inside Quincy. Sunrise seems to be the best timing to attack the NCR."

Piper just nodded, but seeing the additional Enclave personnel in X02s, Piper asked.

"What about them?"

"Them? I heard your fellow Lieutenants asking for reinforcements. Assuming just to be sure. But that will help us out in numbers increased."

Piper just nodded but to see the Minutemen mostly prepared and see now getting on vertibirds, Piper didn't want to get on the way. She already knew the source of their operation, the truth behind their sudden change. But saying nothing, Piper just looked at Ronnie and began.

"Now that everyone, and everything is all set..."

Ronnie turned to her and added.

"The NCR is all that needed to be dealt with. But just to remind you, Lieutenant. Courier Six is our business. You kill Colonel Moore if you want, we won't judge, but leave Courier Six to us."

"Understandable..."

"Good. Ready to take orders."

"Get the rest ready. We're moving out."

Earning a nod, Piper watched as Ronnie began addressing the rest of the Minutemen, how were, T-45d suited Minutemen along with colonial veterans all taking separate Minutemen vertibirds.

Taking vertibird with her assigned unit, the vertibirds headed further north outsider Quincy, where her part of the job was, to storm Quincy.

Several minutes later, the chorus of gunfire finally started becoming clear to hear. But it didn't take long as they started taking fire from rifle rounds from below as they were finally dropped on the other side of the walls of the NCR.

"ADVANCE!"

Piper immediately ordered as she charged with the rest of the human personnel on X02s. AIs quickly flanking the front with suppressive fire gave most of the Minutemen to forget advance.

With most of the surroundings now becoming a battlefield, the outside of the town was already being taken care of by the others assigned, the inside, however, still had settlers now running around by the time they broke in. But as they only reached the temerity to the town, dozens of NCR personnel began to surprise them with gunfire.

"TAKE THEM OUT! AVOID CIVILIANS! TAKE CAREFUL APPROACH!"

With all complying, and instead shoved aside civilians and away, the gunfire finally kept worse as all sides quickly spread all over the town. Piper still leading more soldiers inside the town further, by as they got more soldiers in NCR personnel finally began trying to overwhelm them as riflemen and ranger alike began rushing out on all side suppressing fire. They're were now desperate...

Taking heavy fire, Piper managed to get the AIs to take all minor hits while the human personnel provided cover for the rest of the Minutemen personnel under Ronnie Shaw. However, they took a route on the town and separated from her red of the Enclave's numbers.

With no infantry and colonial veteran personnel to fight the NCR with them, the rest of the AIs and human personnel stood their found five two minutes until Enclave vertibirds finally hovered above and slowly drooped Minutemen Marine Raiders.

"ABOUT TIME! OUR COLONIALS AND INFANTRY JUST TOOK OFF!"

Piper shouted before addressing the arrived reinforcements under their control to further advance on their tour on the town. Additional four Enclave vertibirds dropped human personnel in X02s.

"More reinforcements!"

Hearing one of the AIs shout, Piper began shooting over to the new arrivals.

"ADVANCE WITH THE MARINE RAIDERS! WE'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE!"

Despite the loud gunfire, and screams of soldiers and ranger alike trying to surround them, the personnel immediately complied, however one of them ran on the open dire and fired back as the person immediately over to Piper and the rest of the others.

"SOLDIER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? I GAVE YOU A DIRECT ORDER TO ADVANCE WITH THE MARINE RAIDERS-!"

"I'M HERE TO HELP YOU, PIPER!"

To see Lyons tagged on the X02 chest piece other than recognizing the voice, Piper cursed.

"I gave you direct order, Sarah!"

"You need help!"

"MORE PERSONNEL! INCOMING!"

An AI shouted as more NCR came rushing at them on all sides.

"Orders, _Lieutenant_?"

Piper glared hard at Sarah.

"Stay. Close."

She said rafter firmly as she slowly led the rest of the Enclave personnel to slowly cover all ground.

"FLANK THEM!"

"YOU HEARD THE LIEUTENANT! GIVE 'EM HELL!"

The AIs finally charging further, the human personnel followed suit, Sarah however rolled her order as they slowly advanced.

"You're enjoying this? Giving orders?"

"Not now, Sarah!"

Shooting as much as NCR personnel as more came, about seven Minutemen vertibirds came by and began gunning down all further incoming NCR personnel with miniguns. On the roads to establishments, the NCR were slaughtered as cannon fodder.

"Clear!"

Piper yelled and began addressing everyone else to separate into groups to dither expand and cleans Quincy.

"Establishments are clear, Lieutenant!"

"Spread out! Avoid any civilian and shoot all NCR personnel in sight! Do not make any mistake!"

"Civilians... That's gonna be a problem, Lieutenant..."

To see Sarah gesturing to settlers all in panic running around afraid, Piper cursed and order all personnel to continue on with her plan to expand in the tow truck to terminate the rest of the NCR.

Taking her separate way with her own unit and Sarah with her, Piper led them on the way to the main town hall, where they saw three NCR vertibirds had already taken off.

"SHIT! INCOMING!"

Piper shouted as they immediately fired at the sight of Veteran Rangers firing at them with Anti-Material rifles. Fuck...

"We need to divert some of our units!"

Sarah suggested as she returned fire while tried to take cover from the heavy caliber rounds being fired.

Piper giving a quick nod addressing the AIs to advance and as they did, the attention was then brought ad the AIs with the human personnel finally making an immediate move on shooting at the Veteran Rangers.

As they continued to fight their way against Desert Rangers, they eventually met up with Ronnie's group... Slaughtering everything on their path.

Piper hoped to god that she didn't seen unfortunate civilians get shot and killed by friendly fires. Desert Rangers, and the NCR finally making a last stand on the other side of the town hall. On the very end, behind the now retreating NCR and Desert Rangers was Courier Six. A CZ75 Avenger in hands firing, the Minutemen didn't stop as they brutally slaughtered everything in sight. Hell, even Ronnie was heard shouting for them to advance as they surrounded the NCR.

"Piper we need to do something-"

Cutting off Sarah with her hand raised, Piper turned to her and responded.

"This is not our business..."

"What do you mean this is our business! This is a joint operation! We need to prevent civilian-!"

"There's nothing I can do! The civilians are unfortunate for not leaving! And even if I want to stop this... This is beyond out of my reach... The top brass ordered the Minutemen on this part of their job."

"What part of their job!?"

"Need I remind you, Sarah... Show some respect to your field officer."

She heard Sarah growl shortly before a response came.

"Yes, _M__a'am_..."

Piper didn't like how it turned out... But the sound of gunfire from the reaches outside the town if Quincy... The NCR were now being dealt with.

After seeing several Mech Infantry of the Minutemen force the Courier out if the establishment, though, other NCR personnel where forced to their knees, and were each shot at the head by Colonial Veterans.

Piper, and her unit with Sarah next to her finally approached.

"Lieutenant Wright... I..."

To see Ronnie's surprised face, Piper use sighed and looked down at the Courier forced on his knees. The only one left out of the brutally executed NCR personnel.

"What now..."

Piper asked, and to see Ronnie fold her arms, she wanted a response.

"Classified, Lieutenant. This is where we part ways. Though, sorry for you... Colonel Moore wasn't here. She must've fled with the vertibirds, but lucky us..."

Piper watched as Ronnie looked down at Courier, who without a word was facing the focus, hands tied behind his hand and worn-out a word remained motionless.

"Top brass is gonna love this package."

Seeing Ronnie turn back up to her, the older Minuteman continued.

"Thanks to you, we got our package. And seeing that we got the real home of the Minutemen back... We can have the Minutemen Military Police reestablish here."

Piper nodded.

"Colonel Moore will come back... President Kimball won't let this slide... You and the Minutemen won't be able to stop the NCR."

Looking down at Courier Six, Piper didn't said a word. She knew what she heard on the secret messages. Perhaps Colonel Moore and Courier refuses to believe it...

"Oh my shut the fuck up."

Ronnie simply remarked as she hit the Courier with the butt of her CR-74L combat rifle.

With Courier falling on the ground, he managed to slowly get up.

"Get this fuck out of my sight before I blow his brains out of his helmet."

The two power armored Minutemen forced Courier up on his feet before dragging him away.

Seeing Ronnie looking back at her Piper only listened as Ronnie continued.

"Once this town is fully cleared of NCR personnel, We'll be grateful if you would help our Military Police man-handle the town."

Piper gave a simple nod.

"Alright then. Pleasure serving with you, Lieutenant. But now that were done here, we'll take this package away."

With that Piper just watched as Ronnie walked away with several Mech Infantry and Colonial Veterans with their Gauss rifles ready just in case the Courier tries to resist.

"If this means the safety of the Commonwealth... I won't interfere."

Piper suddenly muttered, but she heard Sarah sighing.

"For the good of the Commonwealth... Whatever you say. Lieutenant Piper Wright."

Piper folded her arms and glared at her.

"I am your commanding officer, Sarah. Don't forget about what you just did disobeying my order earlier."

"I just wanted to back you up-"

"That's no excuse, Sarah."

Hearing Sarah groan, Piper only folded her arms.

"You're gonna have to get used to this, Sarah. We don't run the same way as the Brotherhood. No hierarchy bullshit."

* * *

_**(Deleted scene)**_

_**Far Harbor:**_

_**-Eight days later-**_

As the NCR were brutally executed, all was accorded to orders coming from the top brass. But without questioning as they followed all orders from the beginning to its end, the Minutemen had Courier Six locked up. It was rather the opposite of how they ran the Minutemen. He had always been objecting, but then again, he never further questioned the orders by the top brass.

At a 'Fine' morning despite the damn fog, Colonel, Preston Garvey walked over the shore after getting word if the vertibird to transport the Courier has arrived.

As he walked alone on the sand, Preston met up with a black vertibird, sporting a red stripe. A single red gear and a red sword at the center was painted on the side of then vertibird aside form the small pre-war flag.

Stepping out were five soldiers in Mark VI X01s armed with laser miniguns, and each having the same paint as the vertibird with the same insignia and pre-war flag.

One of the soldiers with a Sergeant rank gave a nod at Preston and began.

"We received news how successful the annexation of the NCR here on Far Harbor and Quincy. Outstanding job."

Preston gave a small nod and replied.

"We only did it because of the orders. But normally, I'm in no favor of the accidental involvement of civilian casualties. They may have listened to our warnings but leave the areas touched by the conflict, they refused to listen."

"Their loss, Colonel Garvey. You did your orders. That's what mattered."

Preston taken back by the response.

"Now... Where's the package?"

Asked the Sergeant. Preston gave a response.

"We have him under custody. Been waiting for your arrival too. But what took you so long?"

"There's been a delay, due to top brass discovering more Enclave remnants other than the Resource Wars going on at New Vegas. It's a different story, but what matters now is that we deliver Courier back to New Vegas. Technology related, for the Minutemen on the west coast and the Minutemen here."

Preston gave a nod.

"What about this Resource Wars?"

There was a long pause, but then the Sergeant replied.

"Top brass has three projects for the Enclave. Unifying the west coast. Reviving the lifeless Midwest, and the reconstruction of a pre-war American Aircraft carrier. All resources are clearly befalling under Enclave authority, but we have justified reasons. Anyway, that's Enclave business now. You did your job, now, you'll have the NCR replaced by yourselves. Be prepared, Colonel Garvey. Once we fully annex the NCR, you will be under strict Outcast supervision as the New Vegas Minutemen establishes under your command. Top brass also wants you to do the settlement operations. You wouldn't want consequences, right?"

Preston held back his shivering, and instead nodded.

"No. Not at all."

"Good. Now... For what we came here for. Take us to Courier, so we can get him back to Vegas, then we'll handle the rest of the NCR."

"What do you plan to do?"

"We plan to simply erase the NCR left existing, so that when were done, you can reshape the west coast under your good influence to actually thrive as a society. No need to thank Commander Amani."

* * *

_**Response to recent reviews:**_

_**Response to Paladin Bailey: **The ride isn't over for muties. Not yet is the time to die. As for the west coast Minutemen. You already know who's secretly in charge. As for the other factions... Their fates doesn't depend on themselves. It depends of the Enclave's manipulation. Question is... Which Enclave?_

_Also, about Autumn and Eden, yes you're right about what you described in their background. But to answer it (i guess there's nothing wrong to tell) Haylen stated those transitioned backgrounds based of the Brotherhood codex, which was just simply based off the Lone Wanderers' perspective as she was said to be the one to interact and deal with the Enclave, under her experience and perspective._

**_Response to james1010:_**_ To think about more background for the beginning of the story, as dissapointing as it sound, it all just started because of the NCR threatening to liberate the Oil Rig, as well as thinking of the Enclave stealing their resources. However, their plot role in the Commonwealth was just basically their same old doing. Expand, and annex, which they took chance, in confidence that they can get the Commonwealth understand their control. The conclusion to the NCR doesn't end yet here, though. _

_But to assure you, I'll try to give a bit more background for the next incoming plot. However, like the recent chapters, it would be piece by piece per chapter. (non spoiler statement)_

**ripntear **


	32. Author's Cut: A Tale of Freedom

**Another cut content.**

**_Some things just won't give up easily..._**

* * *

**_Song used _**

**_"Fourth Of July" By Fall Out Boy _**

* * *

_-Author's Cut: A Tale of Freedom-_

_It was as dead inside a large storage chamber. Piled inside were spare parts, hunk of metal junk and of course... Enclave materials that were already discarded._

_It wasn't much of a liberation as done... Adam's Air Force base was clearly empty, set aside from other useless equipment on the compounds. Former Air Force base liberated by the Brotherhood of Steel ten years ago, from the disgrace to the uniform, Augustus Autumn._

_The archives via few terminals were contained of backup records of a Brotherhood of Steel codex regarding construction of what seemed to be an engineered airship called 'Prydwen' as recovered._

_But, it would seem that all tech were extracted along with the amount of the Brotherhood now on the Commonwealth with the Prydwen... Arthur Maxson was an easy target for the Enclave. But that wasn't the priority... The Brotherhood on this Capital under the Sentinel, or Lone Wanderer as stories all around the capital passed on to one another was..._

_Flags representing the proud encircled stars and stripes of the beautiful dead country were raised all over the Adam's Air Force base._

_Those, of Brotherhood of Steel under Maxson's, were all removed and burned. To hell with the Brotherhood of Steel..._

_The base was set. All personnel are prepared. Vertibirds ready for operations... And military plans for annihilation of the unclean will soon begin, in the rebirth of the old society..._

_God bless America..._

* * *

_"__Systems... Online... Automated servos functional... Internal circuits damaged... Status... Critical... Force reboot complete.__"_

Slowly getting up, it was so unexpected even for an Artificial Intelligence like himself to still survive the internal damages, critical system status, and the gunfire... It was so unexpected... But here he was... Online. Alive.

So many thoughts on his programmed memory core was coming up... So many in his data banks wanted answers as to why and how was he still able to function. Force reboot wasn't an easy answer to it. Perhaps... There's a reason?

The Commonwealth was safe now... Want more could there be to be accomplished for? Piper saw the right path, the Commonwealth Enclave's glory is sealed and secured... What else does he needed to come back for?

Looking around, he found himself inside a storage chamber. Dark. So fucking dark that he had to use the headlamps on his broken visors. Should he need to leave? The Commonwealth was safe.. Away from Colonel Amani. Was there still a mission?

Perhaps... Maybe... Just maybe... But he wouldn't want to break the old order between the silence of communications with the Enclave and the Outcast... But... The synth... This wasn't his mission. There was no fight for him to fight here...

Patriot stood motionless. He was adapting. Becoming more than a simple AI.

Colonel Amani underestimated him. He was not like the rest of the Mr. Gutsy personalized X01s back at the Commonwealth... But still... There has to be a good reason he was still needed... Patriot was never programmed to think human. But he _was _programmed to adapt and overcome human emotions... And anger was the very first emotion to ever come to him the first he confronted Amani...

He was adapted. Perhaps... It's time for him to overcome his adaptive programming...?

"Commander..."

He finally began... His dented, scratched metal hands clenching into fists... He figured it out now. His mission in the Commonwealth was accomplished... But there was still something for him to fight for us his mission, to serve Commander Amami... The _real_ Amani... Patriot now knew what his purpose for functioning again...

To reconnect with his Commander on the west coast...

Suddenly, he began looking around the piles of junk. He was missing an internal part on his now fully disfigured Tesla modified X01.

Scanning and searching, Patriot took eleven minutes until he finally found a medium-sized custom part on his X01 casing. His private inventory.

Immediately opening its small tab open and flipping the thin metal lid open, he counted an exact amount of twenty AI module chips that Dr. Kane of the former USAF gave him. As disgusted Patriot is to think of it... He has no choice but to use spare advanced power armors from this side of the Enclave... But he needed to reunite to his Commander to report about everything that had happened...

"I must leave for the west coast..."

Patriot immediately kicked the door open. His hands clenched into fists. Oh, how angered he is the Enclave's past still claims it's existence back...

No guards, but an empty hallway. Patriot immediately moved on the east. He found a security room with two soldiers not on power armor, but are on monitor on security feeds via security cameras.

He simply stepped in and toward the two soldiers.

"Hey, were relieved off duty already-?"

**_*CRACK!*_**

"SHIT-!'

**_*CRACK!*_**

**_*SPURT!*_**

A corpse with a broken neck and a headless one laid on the floor in stains of blood.

Checking over to a terminal on a desk, Patriot immediately checked the terminal.

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Security Terminal:::**

_**God Bless The Enclave**_

**[Mess Hall]•**

**[Briefing Room]**

**[War Room]**

**[Barracks]**

**[Training Yard]**

**[Hangar 1]**

**[Hangar 2]**

**[Hangar 3]**

**[Hangar 4]**

**[Armory]**

**[Storage room]**

* * *

And though he wanted to learn about the entries... Patriot needed spare power armors. With his critical condition, he wasn't fortunate to make it out further on his own...

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Security Terminal:::**

_**God Bless The Enclave**_

**[Mess Hall]**

**[Briefing Room]**

**[War Room]**

**[Barracks]**

**[Training Yard]**

**[Hangar 1]**

**[Hangar 2]**

**[Hangar 3]**

**[Hangar 4]**

**[Armory]•**

**[Storage room]**

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**:::Security Terminal:::**

**:::Armory:::**

**Large room on the eastern wing on near the Mess Hall shall be used as the main Armory .**

**All weapons shall be stored on a separate side of the room, separated by two devided rooms inside .**

**Power Armor shall be stored on Armory A with weaponry in Armory B .**

* * *

Patriot immediately headed out of the security room only to find himself killing another two soldiers, this time in power armors, but disposing the suited corpses in a nearby room, he found his way at the armory, where he had surprisingly found it empty of personnel. But a load of weaponry all around the large room, and well organized. A wall cornered the other end of it, Patriot found a doorway entry without a door and immediately proceeded.

As disgusted as he was, he had to face the sight of Mark I and Mark II suits of Enclave advanced power armor. The resemblance with the X01 and X02s... But these weren't the same power armor. In fact, these were the signature designs of the Enclave power armors, which became their most well known and issued power armors as they once horrified the wasteland...

Connecting the piped wires on the terminals nearby, he began installing the AI module chips on twenty Mark II advanced power armors before initiating a hardware override on the terminals. Hacking each terminals before setting from default settings to personalized automated power armor settings, giving each of the twenty Mark IIs Mr. Gutsy personalities.

Over ten minutes of initiating each power armor online, Patriot stood in from of twenty suits still on power armor repair stations until each all started moving.

"SIR! READY TO SERVE THE US ARMY! SIR!"

Patriot immediately singled for the now online AIs to quiet down, and immediately, began.

"We are on enemy territory. I will brief you all once we make our escape. Bit to give a short briefing, I am a military field commanding officer captured. You, are a twenty unit rescue team. But I cannot go into details as to make it short, you were all captured and disarmed."

He had to come up with a tactical reason. Of course... These basic AIs were just like the ones at the Commonwealth, starting off basic, before slowly adapting. Unfortunately, they weren't as advanced as he was when it comes to adaptive artificial intelligence programming as the basic AIs take a duration of time to adapt to situations...

"What is the status, sir?"

"We are currently at the armory. I had to initiate online activation on each of you to fully operational. Time is short. In the next room is where the enemy store their weapons. Arm yourselves and follow me. Our objective is to secure six vertibirds to use for our escape. Enemy resistance are heavy. We will prioritize defensive approach than offense."

Earning salutes, Patriot immediately addressed all AIs on the weapons before arming himself with a plasma pistol instead. With his inner circuits internally damaged, he was dealing with keeping up pace in carrying his own weight due to it.

_"__It was the Fourth of July_

_You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

_That went off too soon__"_

As they barged their way through the hallways, their heavy clanking metals gained attention from guards when they reached at the main lobby of the building they're in. Patriot was not feeling well due to his weakened system, and his damaged inner circuits causing his limb servos to a limited movement. Making him a slow, and straightforward target than the other AIs.

"CONTACT! MUST TERMINATE ALL HOSTILES!"

Gunfire began. The AIs as much as they enjoyed shooting Enclave personnel, all hurried to find a nearby hangar to secure vertibirds.

Sirens... The sirens came... It was not looking good.

_"__And I miss you in the June gloom, __too_

_It was the Fourth of July_

_You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks__"_

Patriot who was slowly followed behind the twenty AIs on a rampage, was shooting only non power armored personnel as he tried to keep his pace in the tail of AIs.

_"__I said I'd never miss __you_

_But I guess you never know_

_May the bridges I have burned light my way back home_

_On the Fourth of July__"_

Armed and suited in Mark I power armored personnel came out if the other compounds and began firing at them.

_"__I'll be as honest as you __let_ _me_

_I miss you early morning company_

_If you get me_

_You are my favorite__ "__what if__"_

_You are my best __"__I'll never know__"_

"Secure a hangar! And secure six vertibirds!"

Patriot ordered as he immediately lunged on one of the suited personnel before firing his plasma pistol through the helmet of the soldier and tossing it aside while slowly filling behind. More soldiers coming from other sides of the main airfield...

These soldiers do not acknowledge any other side of the Enclave's name...

_"__And I'm starting to __forget_

_Just what summer ever meant to you_

_What did it ever mean __to you__?__"_

It was taking a while as the nearest hangar was currently being occupied by Enclave personnel. Gunfire from both opposing Enclave sides erupted further.

Despite his critical condition, Patriot tries as best as he could to hold out a path from non-power armored personnel, while the AIs dealt with the ones on power armor.

Taking as many hits more than ever, Patriot tired to take cover from behind a large crate while firing back. He cursed as he reloaded his plasma pistol.

_"__Oh, I'm sorry, I didn__'__t mean any of it_

_I just got too lonely, lonely, whoa_

_In between being young and being right_

_You were my Versailles at night__"_

He took hits again before firing back. More and more attention were coming from all over the Adam's Air Force base. The AIs were still trying to force their way in despite the numbers surrounding them...

"SURROUND THEM!"

Coming from one of the armored personnel, Patriot cursed and fired his plasma pistol while now forcing himself on close melee combat.

_"__It was the Fourth of __July_

_You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

_That went off too soon_

_And I miss you in the June gloom, too_

_It was the Fourth of July__"_

"Push forward!"

Another shout cane as were gunfire from the enemies...

Patriot risked taking several more hits while firing his plasma pistol, but as he was forced to back away slowly, he eventually almost stumbled back but to regain balance of himself, he managed to kill another power armored soldier.

_"__TRY AS YOU MIGHT. BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU __RUIN__ MY PLAN RESTORING AMERICA.__"_

A very all too familiar feminine voice came from the loud intercom. Patriot growled as he fired continuesly fired his plasma pistol. But he was rather angered deep down... Colonel Amani...

_"__You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, __fireworks_

_I said I'd never miss you_

_But I guess you never know_

_May the bridges I burned light my way back home_

_On the Fourth of July__"_

"PIN IT DOWN!"

Another yell came from the soldiers... Patriot was too blinded by his raged as he charged at the soldier not on power armor before grabbing him and slamming him on the ground before firing his plasma pistol n the soldier's head.

_*****__**PSSHEWW**__**!***_

_*****__**PSSHEWW**__**!***_

_*****__**PSSHEWW**__**!***_

Patriot cursed loud as he used his metal arm to block the incoming hits. Trying to gain view of sight, he fired on all sides whole slowly advancing towards the Enclave soldiers.

_***TICK!***_

_***TICK!***_

_*****__**TINK**__*****_

Shouts and curses as Patriot collided with the soldiers, in power armor and not on power armor alike. Shots, punches, and shoves what he recorded, but as he began punching and clawing his metal hands around, he began grabbing power armored personnel onto the ones with no power armor.

_"__My 9 to 5 is cutting open old scars_

_Again and again __'__til I'm stuck in your head_

_Had my doubts, but I let them out_

_You are the drought_

_And I'm the holy water you have been without__"_

So many was going on... But surrounded, Patriot kept shooting on all sides that he saw Enclave. The Enclave kept advancing, but for a moment of swinging his pistol and hitting an Enclave soldier, AIs got into view and began forcing their way in.

"GET! TO! THE! VERTIBIRDS-!"

He was cut off by the shouts from both opposing sides along with the intense similar sounds of gunfire at one another... Parrot couldn't process it anymore... Enclave against Enclave... His programming was starting to get an error as his legs gave out.

Falling onto his knees, Patriot struggled to get back up bit to no avail, he was too distracted... And... Too much blinded, to see soldiers of the same name shooting one another...

He couldn't count how many AIs stood and defending their ground while trying to get near him, neither the fact that he could try to acknowledge Ow man had already reached the nearest hangar to secure and prepare six vertibirds for their use to escape.

He was too distracted... His only thought was trying to reconnect to his true Commander...

_"__And all my thoughts of __you_

_They could heat or cool the room_

_And no, don__'__t tell me you cried_

_Oh, honey, you don__'__t have lie__"_

Trying as hard as he could to get up, Patriot was pulled away from the ground by an AI before slowly being dragged away from the melees fights that broke.

"Get... Get the others...!"

Patriot ordered as he forced himself to move on his own, though he barely managed to move, he still managed to stand on his own while trying to shoot, and ordering the rest of the AIs to slowly advance further into the nearest hangar to the vertibirds.

_"__Oh, I'm sorry, I didn__'__t mean any of it_

_I just got too lonely, lonely, whoa_

_In between being young and being right_

_You were my Versailles at night__"_

Forcing every strength left on his mechanical limbs, Patriot rushed to help the other AIs on advancing inside the hangar while the others outside tried to fend off the Enclave soldiers slowly overwhelming them.

_"__It was the Fourth of __July_

_You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

_That went off too soon_

_And I miss you in the June gloom, too_

_It was the Fourth of July__"_

Clear sight... Clear sight of AIs now separating themselves from the other advancing Enclave personnel while still keeping up with the intense exchange of firepower from both opposing sides.

It was indeed Enclave against Enclave...

_"__You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, __fireworks_

_I said I'd never miss you_

_But I guess you never know_

_May the bridges I have burned light my way back home_

_On the Fourth of July__"_

**_*_****_PSSHEWW_****_!*_**

Patriot fell onto his knees when a shot from what could only be a plasma rifle directly shot at his metal knee.

Out of all the sight of still fighting Enclave soldiers alike, Patriot saw a Mark II advanced power armor slowly emerging from a distance being incoming power armored soldiers.

Without that helmet worn, Patriot clearly recognized Colonel Amanda Amani... Holding plasma rifle before firing at him directly onto his badly broken X01 chest piece.

_"__I wish I'd known how much you loved me__"_

Gunfire... More and more gunfire erupted as Patriot fell on the ground, but slowly getting back up again in a struggle, he struggled as he lifted his plasma pistol at Colonel Amani out of all the easy, unaware Enclave soldiers in sight to shoot.

_"I wish I cared enough to know"_

**_*_****_PSSHEWW_****_!*_**

A shot came from the plasma rifle. This time, at the chest piece once again before Patriot finally was forced from impact. His mechanical servo limbs finally decreasing functionality, as his hand finally let go of his plasma pistol.

_"__I'm sorry every song's about you__"_

To see Colonel Amani slowly nearing while aiming her plasma rifle at him, Patriot was suddenly grabbed by a pair of metal hands before getting dragged into the hangar, the sight of a plasma rifle from one of the AIs fired at Colonel Amani, who was only hit on the shoulder pad, but as the AIs all got into view to continue the gunfire, Patriot was finally dragged into one of the blacks vertibirds before five AIs began getting on board.

_"__The torture of small talk with __someone__ you used to love__"_

As much as he tied to move his head around, Though, now limited. But the gunfire kept on, and the AIs shouting at one another as a series of rotors from the vertibirds began loud.

_"__It was the Fourth of July_

_You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks_

_That went off too soon_

_And I miss you in the June gloom, too_

_It was the Fourth of July__"_

Gunfire, bullet impacts and the vertibird rotors were all that his auditory receptors could receive to hear.

_"__You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, __fireworks_

_I said I'd never miss you_

_But I guess you never know_

_May the bridges I have burned light my way back home_

_On the Fourth of July__"_

"Establish... Communication... Enclave frequency..."

Patriot slowly began, but with sparking slowly now coming from inside his broken Tesla X01 frame, he tried to focus on the pilots on the cockpit and forced himself to continue.

"West coast... Enclave... Outcast... Either frequency... Establish communications when we... Reach... California..."

* * *

**Yep. Some things just won't give up easily... **

**ripntear**


	33. The Resource Wars II: Pulled Strings

**As much as I don't like giving heads ups, I'm gonna have to clear this out. There won't be anymore perspectives taken from Piper. **

**_Back on the main road. I think..._**

* * *

**_Song used _**

**_"Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy _**

* * *

_-The Resource Wars II: Pulled Strings-_

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**\- WELCOME TO THE ENCLAVE - **

**:::Officer's Personal Logs:::**

**:::LOG 5: Military Plans:::**

**Date : September 25**

**Year : 2287**

**We won over the NCR in further West a two weeks and half ago . Aiming directly to California, their own political leaders actually bought our missile threat . Though, we would still launch our missiles right away, but the thought of their civilian lives, a necessary stalemate had to be done . But . . . Surrender is no alternative to execution . Those that served a rank in the name of the New California Republic were executed right away . Those lower classed and ranked in service which I had to resolve into another alternative was simply imprisoned . Things are going accorded to plan as least . Buying the wastelanders, if it's the alternate word to freeing them from the NCR was done . The Outcasts were very Pleased . More AI expansion were successful in production with some now manning California with an assigned Outcast division ready to keep things in control under the shadows . Every control there now belongs to the Enclave, by using the Californian Minutemen influence .**

**Side note: since the start of the Minutemen-NCR conflict at Boston, I've already planned something for the east coast militia version of the NCR . Under Outcast strict supervision, an established Minutemen will be the permanent replacement for the NCR once New Vegas is cleansed of NCR . Minutemen loves settlements ? There'll be tons there for them to man handle . I just hoped the higher appointed officials I chose on California never chose wrong appointing Preston Garvey as Colonel of the Minutemen . I may still have to keep Chuck keep in tabs with the Commonwealth Minutemen as well just to keep track of their operations there even though NCR had finally been wiped out there . Now why did I wanted to do this again ? Oh, right . . . To make sure it's not only the Enclave, MY Enclave expanding in the wasteland . I'm trying to do something different for once out of a fucking regret out of those executions I had done recently . . . But in reality, I'm just using the Minutemen to distract all attention with their influence while my Enclave absorbs all the resources it rightfully owns .**

**Perhaps, I never chose wrong . Chuck and the Outcasts supervising and reporting Minutemen operations of different branches to me would be a fine tactic to boost the Enclave's military control further on the Wasteland . It's protecting the people at a minute's notice after all . . . The Enclave, Outcast, and myself lack that . But we can make greater use of the Minutemen for it as well as being our neighboring military force . Better than the NCR, better than the Brotherhood, better than the USAF . Though, I have no plans keeping people safe, I'll leave that to the Minutemen on all branches . I intend to focus more on Military focuses for the Enclave . . .**

**And Mexico -Surrendered 4 days ago. Finally. Unfortunately, the NCR there would have to be followed to the same procedure as California . Execute high ranking NCR commanders, imprison soldiers . With that out of the way, my troops at Colorado can feel more at ease without doubling time while colonizing both Arizona and Utah before finally cornering the NCR at Vegas . Idaho and Oregon are clearly easy targets but shall be included for Enclave unification .**

**Speaking of unification, the Outcast had rounded up captivated remnants from Utah and further of Arizona . Remnants of a tribe called Legion, Great Khans and some band called Powder Gangers shall all be crucified . Pests with those likes don't deserve imprisonment .**

***Personal note***

**Brotherhood. What do I think of the word 'Brotherhood' ? -A greedy bunch of fucking technology hoarders, that's what .**

**After getting to know more perspective of the people from Mojave, an NCR- Brotherhood war took place years ago. But the success of the NCR pushing back the Brotherhood earned them a good karma -Brotherhood blowing up their gold reserves, the NCR's very own currency- that answers why they're still using caps as currency despite for a large expanded three nations . But speaking of the Brotherhood, those came from the California . . . Further instructions shall be sent forth to my field commanders on the Californian Minutemen there about dealing with whatever Brotherhood is there . But the news doesn't end up yet . . .**

**Words about the Brotherhood that we annihilated along with the Navarro remnants, and rag tag Desert Rangers were only so much, but proves too valuable in the Enclave intelligence . Though, Reilly's Rangers originated from DC as we've gathered, they must've been absorb, if not, then negotiated to work with the Desert Rangers . Non-serious topic, but the Brotherhood from the Midwest that were said to come from Colorado .**

**With recon squads there dispatched, we retraced the Brotherhood's steps from Colorado, to Kansas, Missouri, and all the way to whatever is left of Chicago . Though, Missouri is said to be inhabited . Incoming reports stated tribal villagers, super mutants and death claws other than non-ferals only populated whatever wasteland is there, while mostly, skeletons littered all over the city of Illinois, other than that, were countless offlined robots .**

**Thanks to the knowledge of PVT. Green, and his fellow squad mates all originating from Chicago telling passed over to them were tales from older decades, we now have Intel of a war between robots, and the Brotherhood of Steel . But what I found hard to believe was, a tolerant Brotherhood taking in all sentient life into its ranks in exchange for food and labor as well was to further increasing its ranks . Perhaps it grew, but what was important now that Green confirmed that a war took place at Chicago, he also stated a series of bombings all over Illinois took place during that war in Chicago so many years ago . Assuming that wiped out both opposing sides there . . . ?**

**Further Intel gathering about the Brotherhood of Steel on Chicago was done for the past few days . Reports stated a myth called the 'Calculator' originating from 'Vault 0' was where the armies of robots that the Brotherhood fought came from . . . Located in Cheyenne Mountain .**

**_*I've been eager to hear a report of it. But if what they say is true. The Brotherhood of Steel on the Midwest were tolerant like the Minutemen, perhaps__ ._ _._ _.__ I can use the name under my influence further__ .__ As depressing as it is, with the lack of information about the Brotherhood and data about this Calculator, all I could do was _sent_ forth search parties to Chicago further to accumulate all those _offline _robots for obvious recyclable mechanical resources and recons to Cheyenne Mountain to locate and liberate that underground Vault__ .__ Whatever technology is left on that myth called Vault 0 would no _doubt is to be_ similar to _pre-war_ technology, or perhaps better__ ._ _._ _.__ After all, the confiscated Brotherhood power armor proved to be quite a bit __advanced__ than the Brotherhood's in the Commonwealth__ .__ Perhaps, _different_ Brotherhood, different technology__ ._ _._ _.__ A different Brotherhood technology that I will absorb into the Enclave to adopt another splinter Brotherhood into the Enclave's name__ .__ Then re-forge the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel__ .__ Under my Enclave's military control__ .__*_**

* * *

"Commander?"

Frowning, Amanda turned her head over her shoulder to see a soldier outside her tent.

"A meeting is currently happening, field commanders and Captain Chuck requests for you acquaintance, regarding reports, Commander."

Amanda gave a forced nod.

"I'll be there right away."

Dismissing the soldier then saving her entry, Amanda stood up from her chair before grabbing her black coat, and walked out of her tent.

The heat was still as fucking complicated for her as she internally complained, but to the fact that they're one step close to remove the NCR out of existence, it was the least of her problems as the Enclave will soon gain all control on the west coast, using the Minutemen influence.

Other than her plot to control the west coast using Minutemen influence, Amanda had taken the first three days during the NCR annexation at California. A three-day search for naval bases that contain any Aircraft Carrier, where one of which was located on a naval base at New Orleans and there she had Chuck in charge of delivering the Aircraft Carrier to Navarro, which was four days later after the fall of the NCR at California.

Though, the whole project was rushed, Amanda was craving for a vertibird fortress and a massive war ship shared at one enormous size, which was to use against future oppressors. Which makes a perfect choice for the recovered Aircraft Carrier now Enclave property for her project.

Stepping inside a larger tent, Amanda was greeted by several field commanding officers which she had promoted in handling troop expansion, resource management, etc and mostly, there was also Chuck, who served as her all around field commanding officer.

"Commander."

Amanda gave a slight nod at Chuck with a frown.

"Status regarding the Aircraft Carrier."

She firmly began. And to see all the officers around a table flinched at her firm, authorized tone, Chuck let out a small sigh, and replied.

"About that Ma'am... The one we found and recovered from New Orleans is still currently under reconstruction. After deciding to take it all apart, which took us days, we had to haul the massive pieces with such a huge amount of vertibirds. All parts were successfully delivered to recent operational outpost slash facility at Navarro, blueprints for redesign and reverse engineering is still in progress by most of our engineering staff. Technicians are tasked on reconstructing the upper decks while alternative reconstruction for the lower decks is on the plans."

Amanda frowned bitterly before folding her arms. To see Chuck sighing, she impatiently waited for him to continue.

"Further reports were trying to figure out how to make it function again, but as we are in luck, the Carrier we got is a pre-war USS Interprise CVN-65. Our oldest records regarding the pre-war navy states the carrier we have is a nuclear-powered vessel. Which, wouldn't be a problem for our technicians and engineers to re-engineer and make it function. But the most problem is the reconstruction needing more resources, for part replacements, improvements, etc."

Amanda slowly shook her head. She knew about the monitoring that also Outcast did on DC when they were retrieving the massive parts for another Carrier, which served as Rivet City. But those were just salvaged parts bought from Rivet City. She wanted a different answer.

"We are on a rush, Captain. Will we have it functional in a few months?"

She questioned with a hiss, making Chuck flinch back, but with a nod given at her, she wanted a response.

"More of a yes and no, Commander. Though, the engineering staff and technicians are doing their very best to reconstruct it back in one piece. As for producing massive propellers, rotors, and replacements for its old engines by jet boosters, our resources are still scarce, Commander. We need a lot more parts. Squeezing out Vegas for it won't be an answer, that's for sure. Especially when it's regarding such abundant metal to re-engineer for a new concept of the Aircraft Carrier into a flying war vessel."

Amanda's bitter frown worsened as she turned to another officer.

"Status about the Midwestern regions?"

"As confirmed about those rumors, Commander. We will soon get more resources coming from Chicago. Though, raider bands wouldn't be a problem, but we've been getting reports of intelligent Deathclaws roaming Illinois-"

"So long as we get all the resources, technology, metal, and everything useful under our possession, do what you must. As for intelligent Deathclaws... Have a few subjects in containment for scientific study on Alaska. See if we can make use of those savages for pacification..."

Turning to another officer, Amanda narrowed her eyes and questioned.

"I've been eager to hear reports about Cheyenne Mountain. What is the status?"

The officer swallowed hard before looking at the folder on her hands and responding.

"Apologies for the delay, Commander. But finally as reported only yesterday evening, 'Vault 0' has been discovered, though no sign of life, but a majority of vast amount of technology laid hidden in store, but... There's another part of the report... "

Amanda let out a groan as the end of the statement.

"Proceed."

"We've also received news about organized groups. Just a minor organization from Missouri. Based on Intel report, a Brotherhood of Steel detachment currently exists on parts of Missouri, Ma'am."

Finally, giving one simple nod, Amanda gave a hard reply.

"Thought you'd say that... But despite killing their fellow knights or whatever bullshit they call themselves, we will have to remain on plans for the third project to establish control on the Midwestern regions."

"Commander, the projects are finely progressing. I still don't think that using such amount of resource on the Aircraft Carrier would be beneficial to the Enclave-"

"You're wrong, Chuck. Though you may only be right in the resources to be used to reconstruct it... But in the end, once it's finished, it will all be very worth it. A fortress hauling vertibirds, coming in and out, back and forth of the Oil Rig and the west coast? It will serve a huge benefit as the Enclave's future war ship."

"But it might take long, perhaps some years to-"

"Not when we have all the resources needed focused on the project itself. We have more AIs at disposal to help put engineers and technicians, many hands can work and rush on the Aircraft Carrier project, the better. I need to have it done as possible."

There was a brief silence on the large tent, most were clearly shivering at her presence other than Chuck who only sighed as he was the only that had gotten so used of her aggressive, brash attitude.

"Well, if we liberate Vault 0, we'll have full access to tech, mechanical resources, etc. Not to mention, those robots at Chicago may still be useful, Commander. Navarro just started receiving containers stuffed with scrapped robots from Illinois."

Piper just waved a hand for Chuck to stop, before changing the subject.

"How is the recent contact from Alaska? Are they still on the go with their election?"

Amanda questioned, and to look at each present officer in the eyes for a response, Chuck was the one who responded to her.

"Regarding the election of General for the Enclave, the former remnants there were still sending forth messages to us, wishing to hear from your perspective and hear your thoughts be elected as-"

Amanda bitterly frowned.

"I don't have time for that bullshit... I need to focus more on enlarging our military power. We can only do, so while we are here on the west coast. Once we're dealt with the NCR, we will relocate to West Virginia and leave the Minutemen take over Vegas."

She earned small nods with Chuck speaking.

"Unifying the west coast would be easy, Commander. Though, reviving the Midwest... For what for might I ask?"

Amanda turned to the aged man suited with a mark VI Outcast X01 and simply replied.

"We've all heard stories from locals, bought information about the Brotherhood of Steel. Knights and bullshit along with some made up fairy tales that they proudly write on their codex. I'm sure, such as yourself... Despite the lack of information, I'm sure you're still aware of that rouge detachment that was stranded on the ruins of the Midwest."

"I am fully aware, Commander. But, they're off the radar, gone rogue. How are we sure that we can trust them if they are indeed alive like the reports says about Missouri?"

"They're the original Outcast, might I remind you. Though, they don't have the ideology of the Outcast. But if those rumors were indeed true... We can absorb them into the Enclave. Though... I hate the word Brotherhood, but giving a little thought about their background, and thanks to the recovered information from the outpost of the remnants, we have part of their codex storing their very own history of their own forged Brotherhood from the Midwest."

To see Chuck sighing again, she earned a small nod. Sometimes, Amanda often wonders how Chuck still manages to deal with her nature...

"Well, if you plan to adopt another Brotherhood into the Enclave, you have our full support, Commander. But as for... Negotiating with them to join our ranks... I think the Outcast shall do the talking."

Sighing with a frown, Amanda just frowned.

"Just keep in mind, Captain. Both project Midwestern, and Aircraft Carrier are two separate projects but are needed to be rushed at the same time. We will only have time until we completely annex the NCR here on Vegas. Perhaps, I may change that, and have all focus on rushing the Aircraft Carrier once we're dealt with the NCR."

There, she noticed the other officers shifting uneasily on their chairs. Amanda frowned.

"If any of you have anything to say, speak now. I don't much time to spare."

"Right..."

Turning to Chuck who spoke, Amanda folded her arms firmly as she impatiently waited.

"General Oliver Lee of the NCR had been further advancing his troops. Triple the patrols around Mojave and as for Freeside, our stationed troops there reported about enlarged NCR patrols. With the Kings doing the peace talks to drive them away, it's little help, and our AIs and Outcast troops are putting Freeside on Enclave's community lockdown had to be initiated. Again. They're like parasites. The NCR just never seem to run out of men, Commander."

Amanda frowned bitterly before giving a response.

"They just won't give up... Very well. Tell all personnel to keep focus on their given orders; combat NCR patrols, be on standby and wait for the signal on storming the NCR at Camp McCarran."

Chuck gave a nod, and turning to another officer, Amanda began to question.

"What's the status on Nelli's Air Force base?"

The officer cleared his throat nervously before reporting.

"The Boomers still refuse to make contact with outsiders, Commander. Though Outcast, personnel managed to convince them to cooperate, the Boomers agreed that we use Nelli's Air Force base as a temporary AI troop encampment for our new produced batch of AIs, but regarding cooperation of field operation, they refused such contact within outsiders other than Enclave and Outcast personnel. We've also provided them food, and basic munitions as you've told in exchange for our use of the Nelli's Air Force base."

Amanda gave a small nod before gesturing for the officer to continue.

"Further Enclave and Outcast relations with the Boomers are slowly working. The adults, and elders agree that they will relocate outside Mojave to set up a village once Minutemen are managing Mojave for their outside protection. Then, once the Boomers clear themselves out, we'll have Nelli's Air Force base as our territory for more AI manufacturing."

Amanda gave a satisfied nod before giving a response.

"Before this meeting ends, I will remind each of you that the Aircraft Carrier is to continue on reverse engineering, as well as the Midwestern to be absorbed before revival. We will burn all resources if needed to complete the Carrier at any cost."

All officers have a crisp nod, and before Amanda was about to make her leave, she turned to Chuck.

"Send a message to the Alaskan bunker. Put the election for General on pause, not until the Aircraft Carrier project is finished."

Seeing Chuck nodding, Amanda then turned to everyone on the tent.

"This meeting is over, dismissed."

And with that, she left the tent and set foot to check up on the abundant number of personnel on their liberated Camp Forlorn Hope.

The eradication of the NCR personnel was as easy as they had liberated the Hoover damn, though the numbers were the only thing that the NCR depended, but the takeover if their territories were all easy mop ups. 188 Trading Post, Aerotech Office Park, Boulder City and even Bitter springs. The only locations that challenged her strategic abilities were Camp Golf, Camp Forlorn Hope, which was the best location she took as her main operational headquarters just South of the Hoover Dam, which she still needed it on strict Enclave surveillance in case of any NCR attempted attacks.

Despite the liberated NCR territories, most of the imprisoned soldiers were all sent to the destroyed Camp Searchlight and Camp Guardian, now serving as maximum security prisons minus Camp Willows and HELIOS One, as both territories were completely destroyed by mini nukes.

All that was left was Camp McCarran, which was the main NCR headquarters on the Mojave. Though, she had the walls destroyed, munitions blown up, all it would take was dealing with the numbers of NCR still there, no doubt when the takeover of the territory, she'll finally get to execute General Lee Oliver. And her Oil Rig, will truly be safe. Unless the active Brotherhood of Steel on all chapters may get on the way, she'll have to resort to a strategic genocide.

Coming so far on a long way, Amanda just wanted to control the wasteland, neutrally. And there was nothing wrong of what she was doing. After all, not everyone were as good with intentions, so there really wasn't anything to reshape at all, other than just simply reforming the irradiated American soil in place, and have it under control of the Enclave.

"Commander."

Turning around to see a soldier with a salute, Amanda just gave a small nod with a frown.

"We've reestablished communication frequency with the Commonwealth airbase, Ma'am. We've also received a report that our package has been secure and see being delivered. Also, Commonwealth Minutemen reports that Colonel Cassandra Moore has fled the Commonwealth."

Giving another small nod with a bitter frown, Amanda gave a reply.

"Have the Courier for interrogation once he's delivered here. Torture if you must. I want all those technologies recovered."

After receiving a quick nod, Amanda dismissed the soldier.

It took a while just to obtain the bastard with no name. But once she got what she needed, she'll have to get rid of the Courier, and as for the Colonel of the NCR, she'll just have to wait and see the woman's arrival. Should she make it in, time or too late for the NCR to be dealt with.

Deciding to check up on her Liberty power armor, Amanda decided to give it a few modifications before noticing another soldier approaching her. Amanda cursed with a frown. She hated that.

"Commander, a live radio frequency with the airbase is back on the line. The Captain wishes to hear from you, Ma'am. It's... A very urgent report..."

As she finally stopped working on her Liberty power armor, Amanda gave an irritated sigh before a nod.

"Very well. I'll be in the communications center."

Dismissing the soldier and leaving her power armor, Amanda mentally cursed as she headed to a small establishment.

"What is it."

Amanda began, rather in demand. To see the staff operating the communications turning to her, Amanda cursed before proceeding to a mic connected to a radio.

"This is Commander Amani. I don't supposed that the Outcast has already briefed you about the long communication silence?"

_"__Yes, Commander. But thank god... We've almost been compromised!__"_

Amanda groaned in irritation.

"Be specific. Report to me."

_"__We've been infiltrated by a synth, __Comman__-__"_

"How the hell did a synth infiltrated you? Fuck!"

Slamming a fist on the table, Amanda gritted her teeth as she demanded for an answer.

"You better give me an explanation for this. Right. Now."

_"__Were sorry, Commander... But, just two weeks ago, we thought you came back to the Commonwealth. Appointed as a Colonel... And even gathered former Enclave remnants. Then you started giving out orders like ceasing recruitment, contact with outsiders, remaining vigilant and even had propaganda spewing __eyebots_…"

Amanda took a long moment in silence. She didn't expect this, but remembering the Institute back at the Commonwealth... It was just so possible...

"What's the status?"

She demanded.

_"The airbase is back on recruitment, Ma'am. We've also had another established division on the former Minutemen Castle now claimed as ours. As for the USAF-Brotherhood conflict, we had a temporary alliance initiated with the pre-war military and Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel. But seeing that now has been brought back to normal and stable condition, we still have to worry of the impostor relocating to DC, Commander."_

Amanda inhaled deep, her fist clenched tight... She hated that.

"Tell me the status of the airbase."

_"__During the attempt control of the __impostor__, Patriot stood against the synth and tried to _manage _control of our airbase and Castle divisions, Ma'am.__"_

"Get Patriot on the line. I want to hear from him-"

_"__I'm sorry, Commander... But ever since the successful retaliation against the Brotherhood from DC, Patriot has been MIA. Even the joint investigation found nothing to determine where he is other than his last stop at the Boston Airport-__"_

"Then initiate another investigation now! Do something!"

_"__We will try as we can, Commander but-__"_

"I don't have much time for this bullshit right now... And with Patriot missing, who's going to manage the divisions!?"

_"__Our captains and myself have been managing the airbase_, and_ Castle divisions Commander. As for the Boston Airport... There's something that the Railroad has recovered.__"_

Amanda cursed loud before questioning.

"What is it now..."

_"__Colonel __Amani__, the __impostor__ had abducted former USAF and Brotherhood personnel alike, Commander. And as discovered on the Boston Airport, plans for a modified __FEV__ was discovered, and being conducted on the captives as test subjects. She seems to plan to use it on soldiers _as a part_ of her project United States Secret Service. A scientific modification between the _pathogens_ of a Super Mutant behemoth and the __FEV__ conducted on a human individual.__"_

"You're implying that this impostor has gathered the rest of the other remnants other than Alaska?"

_"__Yes, Commander. And she bears the old ideology of the Enclave, as the Government itself-__"_

"Tell all divisions to stand down and defend our territories in case this impostor ever comes back. Keep a daily contact on the frequency and report every activity, operations you're launching on the Commonwealth. And I want recruitment under strict monitor!"

_"__Ma'am, we have another synth within our recruits. His name is __Danse__. A former Paladin from __Maxson__'s Brotherhood of Steel, and he was discharged of duty due to him being gone a Gen 3 synth-__"_

"Kill the synth-"

_"__Ma'am, I assure you, we have __Danse__ under strict monitoring while in training. He and his fellow Brotherhood Scribe, __Haylen__ haven't shown any signs of compromise-__"_

Amanda cursed again... Why the fuck are they recruiting discarded Brotherhood soldiers now? That's something she strongly disagrees...

_"__Commander, we also have an Ex Sentinel of the Brotherhood from the Capital. Sarah Lyons. And by far, she, along with the other two recruits have been showing promising performances-__"_

"I don't care. Why the hell did you recruited them!?"

_"__1st Lieutenant Piper Wright has vouched for __Danse__ and __Haylen__, Commander. She may not have been aware at __first__ of Lyons joining our ranks, but saying that she knows Lyons, Lieutenant Wright has vouched for all three. And only two days ago, Lyons was relocated to the Castle division under Lieutenant Wright.__"_

Amanda's eyes widened shortly before narrowing.

"Piper? Piper joined- And you promoted her to Lieutenant!?"

_"__Patriot has given her a fast track promotion, Commander. And, she's been fulfilling her role well, too after Patriot's disappearance-__"_

"That's not the point!"

Taking a pause, Amanda inhaled deeply and tried her best to calm down. Her temper was getting over her again... She hated that.

But what can she do? She's at Vegas, and to think the fact that Piper was given a fast track by Patriot, it was too late to object. Plus, she wasn't even there when Piper firstly joined.

Clearing her throat as she tried her best to calm down, Amanda slowly began.

"Establish frequency of the other division here. I want to have a word with Piper. And Captain... From now on, you will report all Enclave activities to me."

_"__Yes, Commander. We will contact the Castle now to establish frequency there to Vegas.__"_

Amanda cursed after the line went off. Piper joining the Enclave? Harboring members of the Brotherhood of Steel? That was something she opposed in the first place. With all the things she had to deal with, Piper really just had to add herself now...

The radio started to buzz, there came the frequency online.

Amanda bitterly frowned and cursed as she began.

"Is this 1st Lieutenant Piper Wright? I demand you to speak now if so."

She demanded with a harsh tone.

_"__Amanda? Oh my god... It's been a while... I, knew it. I knew you were still, out there... Have you... Already been told? About the synth?__"_

"I know, Piper. But that's not the point! Why the hell did you-"

_"__I did it to reach out to you, Amanda... I'm sorry if I didn__'__t get to let you know... But, the lines were off...__"_

Amanda ribbed her temples with her teeth gritting.

"What now. You're willing to die in service for the Enclave? Is that what you want?"

_"__Amanda I... Did this for you...__"_

"I don't care, Piper! And you really convinced Patriot to let you join!?"

_"__He's been looking after me when I was just starting out... But... Patriot is missing... I'm afraid that Colonel __Amani__ has indeed something to do with-__"_

"Don't you even dare call that impostor with my husband's last name! I swear to god, once I'm dealt with the NCR, I will get those warheads on Appalachia and launch nukes at DC-"

_"__Amanda, don__'__t make the wasteland any worse than it already is-__"_

"Then what do you suggest that I do? Waste more time dealing with an impostor!?"

There was a long pause. Then, she heard Piper signing deep.

_"__I don__'__t want you to get hurt... I mean... I already am but-__"_

Amanda rolled her eyes and filed her arms.

"If this is about us I'll make it clear there's no _us_, Piper."

She then heard a sigh from the radio before a response.

_"I hate to admit that you're right... But the fact that I actually fell for that trap she got on me... I feel stupid..."_

Amanda raised a brow.

"You actually thought I would have such affections for you, Piper? You fell for a synth trap? And you were the one that has been accustomed the Mayor of Diamond City of being a synth."

_"Yeah, I know, I know... But... I was right about Mcdonough. Diamond City is free from synths like him now. But... The only time, I ever fell for was Colonel Amani... Could you ever blame me?"_

Amanda didn't say anything. In fact, she felt uncomfortable about a doppelgänger using her face _and_ name to attract a woman she doesn't even like... Rather, she felt angered by that, too. Though, she knew Piper only means well, but did she really had to be stupid to fall for a synth manipulation? Then again, she couldn't blame Piper either...

_"__Amanda? Are you still there?__"_

Amanda bitterly frowned.

"I'll get to the point with you, Piper. If you want to continue serving the Enclave... Do it for Patriot, for taking you under his wing during my absence. Don't do it for me. As I never had done you anything good."

_"__You already forgot? You did something good for me and Nat. When we were evicted off Diamond City, you took us to Sanctuary... You're still a good person-__"_

"I'm done talking. Do as you're told by your COs."

Amanda just had to cut Piper off. For some reason, she couldn't stand hearing her right now. After all, she's got so many things to prioritize former Enclave's military strength. There was no time for distractions...

_"__I'm, just happy to hear from you, Amanda. And __Codsworth__ would be very happy to know about this news I'll tell him when I visit Sanctuary.__"_

Amanda only frowned.

"I don't have time for things like family bullshit. The Enclave's military priorities are my main focus. I'm ending the line now."

Without letting Piper say anything in response, Amanda had the operators to end the frequency with the Castle.

Though, in her mind as she walked out of the establishment, she's only rejecting her own feelings for the other due to her fondness for the Enclave...

There was still plenty to do. The eradication of the NCR is the first on her list.

* * *

**Yeah. I'm just glad to be back writing on Amanda's perspective. **

**ripntear**


	34. The Resource Wars II: Calm Before Storm

**At last, to the continuation. **

**_It's not always in the bloodline, but rather by generation after generation. _**

* * *

**_Song used _**

**_"Glitter & Gold" by Barns Courtney _**

* * *

_-The Resource Wars II: Calm Before Storm-_

Wearing a bitter frown on her face under her prestigious Liberty power armor helmet, Amanda had her arms folded at the sight of massive parts being reconstructed back to pieces. Of course... The future war vessel for the Enclave. And to think... She was very pissed about the news. Hell, it even spread faster than bullets fired from any gun.

A synth called 'Colonel Amani' tried to gain control of her military focused Enclave? What the fuck was going on now... Perhaps... The Institute took her absence as a chance to play along in whatever events took place in the Commonwealth, using her absence, as their main starting point.

But, then again... She wasn't caught either. But it'll certainly be to Hell and back if they ever want a piece of her corpse. Only then, she's pissed in the end. A fucking synth carrying her name, wearing her face, even carrying a rank that was lower to the rank she's currently being elected really pissed her off on so many fucking levels. Though she now wanted to incinerate DC right away once she gets her hands on Appalachia and it's nukes, but DC was already a shit hole. Maybe Piper was right... Perhaps... She will listen to Piper for once...?

But if there was only one with all means, and full authority to manage the Enclave, it will only be _her_. And not a fucking synth is to ruin her reputation as the Enclave's top brass.

So many thoughts. But she only kept two in mind... The first was, what difference it would be if she would go against this impostor, and her Enclave, bearing that same old pre-war bullshit? Of course... People will be the same old retarded wastelanders that they are, seeing everyone that points guns as the 'Bad' people. She didn't need people's opinions, and she wasn't that genocidal -Minus her anti NCR campaign that she's soon to accomplish- but Amanda knows a limit, too. She knows who to ignore. Who to be suspicious of. Who to manipulate. And who to kill. Apparently, it's all depending on how people see her. It was simple. They oppress her, she kills them. They observe what she does without a word and see to it in the end, she knows they understand her intention. She wasn't good. But she wasn't cruel either, at least when she isn't pissed... And the thought of it alone was enough to think that she's always pissed. Amanda hated that.

The other question was, where was the fruit of all of it if she finally controls everything? It was definitely not for anyone. Not for herself either...

The hangars were still occupied. And the destroyed establishments were will under construction. But most attention were on the massive pieces of the Carrier being put together back on... She needed more metal... And to seal Vault 0 under the Enclave's name, her Enclave, would guarantee the success of the reconstructed war vessel at Navarro.

Ah... Navarro...

As she took a walk around the busy field, like a stroll at the park before the bombs could even fall, Amanda never actually believed Navarro was a real thing when she first landed on California. Having to hear stories, rumors and even old tales about a nameless tribal savage from way back involving the Enclave? Amanda found it all too hard to believe. Until she actually liberated it weeks back after taking down several NCR outposts, from big and small, to most known and less, all the way to the fucking remnants of Enclave, and Brotherhood alike. But it didn't end there...

There were still those words from before that actually integrated into the NCR, resettling as civilians. Not militarily like the ones she executed... Remembering those moments she annihilate them kept Amanda awake on some nights. If there were any remnants from this outpost, and still alive... How would she tell them of her executing fellow remnants from Navarro? How would they react? Hell... The Enclave's sudden control and war against the NCR was clearly something no ignorant would ignore. But despite all this she's doing on the ruined soil of the west coast, and here on New Vegas, she was somehow wondering about all other remnants from before...

Even if the Enclave where just clearly feared for being a genocidal bunch.

A little knowledge doesn't hurt. Especially when everyone in the Enclave just wanted to kill people to bring back the pre-war United States. There really was nothing interesting other than hearing perspectives.

After having enough of touring herself around Navarro, and checking up on most parts being reconstructed, Amanda took to her vertibird to fly at Freeside, which she rarely visits.

Her mind drifted away from reality as she was transported to Freeside.

She never cared much about those other people. In fact, they're the one's that actually opposed the Enclave in the first place. Mostly being General Ward, who chose to remain as a US Army General. And to waste the opportunity to be able to control the Enclave? The man was a fool.

Then, there was Piper... Piper... She never really thought of Piper much other than a loud-mouthed reporter. But to the point that she actually joined the Enclave in the Commonwealth? Amanda doubt Piper could handle two jobs at the same time... But the obvious sign that she actually soldiered her way into the ranks... She hated to admit... But she was kind of impressed despite her dislike... If she was only allowed to... But she wanted to reform the Enclave. Under her name, image and control... And apparently, such minor distractions like Piper would only make her vulnerable to the likes of the Brotherhood, the NCR, USAF and even to the Institute. Amanda was never vulnerable and had never wanted to be. Like how she was during the pre-war era. She was a strong, capable woman that independently controlled her own fate as a pre-war lawyer.

To think... How would the Enclave's fate take a turn now that a doppelgänger is in the image? Quite shameful for a rank of Colonel, Amanda mentally snickered at the thought. But that's a synth. A replica of herself, but not fully as she was never really caught to be studied or whatever the fuck the Institute does to their abducted targets. It's only possible that the synth had done something that she doesn't do. Things like making Piper fall for her trap... Amanda wondered... If the synth even tried to make such an affectionate contact with the woman. Judging by her words through the live frequency, Piper was kind of rather different in tone. As if trying to hold back something other than her relieved voice to speak to her... Wait... This wasn't about Piper... Why the fuck was she thinking about Piper... Amanda cursed frowned. The synth really fucked up Piper's thinking. That's for sure.

But as she is still dealing with General Oliver and the NCR, there was still time to prepare what she needs and wants before confronting the impostor -the obstacle to her plan for the Enclave- by war.

So many times to use, yet any to spare, but to spare some Amanda just had to use whatever free time she now has just to venture into Freeside.

It wasn't much after getting out of the vertibird. Other than the patrols of AIs and Outcasts alone giving her respectful nods. She still didn't like the settlement. It was good in space, she'll give it that, but not as pleasing as she thought it would be.

As she further wandered, she stumbled upon another entrance, there she met a sight of locals giving medical treatment to some other locals.

Earning nods from the locals, Amanda decided to go and ask a few of the locals his were they doing despite being strictly on lockdown, however, a man bumped onto her Liberty power armor.

"Watch where the hell you're going, civilian."

Amanda harshly began, and to see a blonde man in average height, wearing a lab coat and thick glasses, Amanda watched as the man gave a slow apology.

"Sorry, I'm just not used around Enclave personnel around... Anyway, can I help you with something, Ma'am? Sorry, but if you're needing medical help, try the other doctors. I'm just a researcher. Not even a particularly good one."

Amanda slightly raised a brow.

"A researcher like you doing here on a medical station? What do you do around here?"

She wanted a slight shrug with a small sigh.

"Oh, you know. Finding alternatives for common illnesses and injuries. Stimpaks out of barrel cacti and other fantastic improbabilities."

Amanda mentally snorted. This was a boring topic alright...

"Boring..."

She straightly said. But to earn another sigh, she earned a response.

"As far as fruitless wastes of time go, it's quite noble in its aims."

Amanda just gave a lazy nod. Then noticed the insignia on the sleeves of the lab coat.

"You part of the Followers of the Apocalypse, I see."

She earned a small grateful nod.

"For the past hundred years or so, the Followers have managed to get by using salvaged medical supplies from the Old World. But the side effects of medical success is that more people live longer. Funny how that works."

Amanda just simply stared at the man in boredom.

"What's the current status?"

Amanda decided to ask. Obviously having heard enough of the boring topic the man was talking about.

"Well... Eventually, we'll run our of hospitals to loot. We need new ways to produce supplies, or maybe old ways. If, this research does go anywhere of course..."

Amanda recalled hospitals being recently sacked by the NCR due to the amount of its soldiers taken extensive damages from her own. Should she tell this man about the second wave of the Resource Wars?

Mentally cursing, Amanda decided to change the subject. Of course. She was not into helping people. But rather... Push them aside as she continues on absorbing all resources that she get while in this war with the NCR...

"What types of medical equipment do you need, or are you needing?"

She watched as the man adjusted his glasses and folded his arms before responding.

"Cut, lacerations, broken bones. Infections resulting from all the of above. Common cold, influenza. Take your pick."

Amanda thought of it for moment. Though, none of her human personnel were dealing with such, and all were given proper medical care by their combat medics, there was however, one report from before that she ignored about civilians dealing with common illnesses due to the lockdown on Freeside, preventing caravans from delivering supplies alas, medical supplies. But medical supplies, and all as such were being nabbed by the NCR. These people are definitely suffering while a war is still in effect... Part of Amanda's good side despite her neutral nature kicked in... She disliked that.

"There are plenty of ways to die out there. And most of them, surprisingly, don't have to do with war against the NCR. Really. Just common human fragility."

Amanda mentally cursed. It's day eight of the second Resource Wars. Clearly, she did have her soldiers on the front lines keep civilians out of the way as possible, but she didn't expect things turned a different turn... But this wasn't her fault. Perhaps maybe it is, but she isn't the only to blame for, as the NCR were to take a part of the other half of this war.

Clearing her throat, Amanda decided to speak.

"You don't sound enthusiastic about helping at all. Perhaps it's not much of a big deal."

"Oh, I am enthusiastic alright. I really am, but with Enclave presence here, and your Outcast doing the dirty job on the NCR patrols? I'm just not comfortable, but nihil novi sub sole."

Amanda glared at the man. He dared accuse the Enclave and the Outcast for being here makes him feel uncomfortable?

"Oh, sorry. It means, 'The is nothing new under the sun'. If agave and mesquite were that miraculous, the locals would've figured it out a few thousand years ago."

Amanda simply replied in plain tone.

"That's Latin. I know the language. But speaking of which... I've gathered intelligence about Caesar's Legion when they still pose a threat here in New Vegas four years ago."

She earned a nod and a response.

"Caesar can cite Cato to suit his purpose. Many people have spoken Latin. Some of them were quite pleasant."

Amanda watched as the man sighed in obvious disappointment before letting him continue.

"Although it was a real shame, that the language was now associated with the gentlemen across the river four years ago."

"They're rapists. Slavers, and illiterate savages that deserved more than being on a cross. And yes. I had them all crucified at Arizona."

She watched as the man flinched back at her statement with wide eyes.

"It's only fair that you're wanting justice for the poor elders, sick and weak that they've killed, and mostly for the women they've abused, and sold as wives-"

"Not justice. I just simply want them out of my way. I intend to erase potential obstacles to lessen the course I have to break down for the Enclave to achieve more military power."

"You're a neutrally chaotic woman, I see... And you lead them...?"

Amanda just gave a slight shrug.

"I will take that as a yes."

Deciding to further ask the man, Amanda cleared her throat and began.

"So. Where did you learned Latin."

More of a demanding statement, but seeing the man just taking it casually like a question, Amanda got a response.

"Not from the Legion, if that's were you're getting at. Books. Sheet music. Gladiator movie holotapes. Bits and pieces here and there."

Amanda was already damn bored. Yeah. This is the most boring man to ever exists alright...

"And you gain knowledge by the Followers, hm?"

"Yes. The Followers have extensive libraries, but we all draw ware from the same old well. Even Caesar. But that was four years ago before the NCR took control."

Amanda just gave a simple nod.

"Can you tell me about more about Caesar? I want to hear from your perspective as a local."

"I don't know anything the others couldn't tell you. Caesar was one of the Followers. Croft why time of course."

Amanda fave a small nod in acknowledgment.

"He wanted to rebuild the word in the image of the old. A sad sorry of good intentions gone bad. In that regard, he's hardly unique."

Amanda was left thinking for some time. Intentions... Not everyone e were as good with intentions after all, but then to see the man continue, Amanda listened further.

"If you set aside his leadership capabilities, extensive knowledge, and ruthless cunning, he's just another jerk who steps on people to get his way."

Amanda felt insulted and glared at the man. She hated that.

"Are you trying to imply that the Enclave's doings are the same as-"

"I did not imply any on my word. Unless you take offense, perhaps you are a jerk who steps on people, moreover, the NCR to get your way?"

Amanda tried her best to remain calm. She hated that.

"Oh, my apologies for that. But to revert to the topic, not all Followers are "People Persons.' Besides, someone needs to do research. I have no problem with a Julie sticking me back here."

Amanda folded her arms.

"God, you're that boring."

"Out of sight, out of mind. There are things one can be. Though I do admit. It is a bit boring."

Amanda just lazily stared at the man before giving a lazy response.

"Is there even a point to all of this you're doing?"

She watched as the man sighed before earning a response.

"Though it has a noble goals, I don't think this research will yield much fruit. No pun intended."

Giving a small acknowledging nod, Amanda responded.

"Since you've already been through hell fours years ago, and almost every locals here on Vegas already not in favor of the NCR here, do you think there would still be a problem even when the NCR gone?"

"Personally, no. But thanks to you, what you're doing, Julie says were a lot better off these days. I'll take her word for it. So thanks."

A quick pause, then came a continuation.

"Anyway I'm really very boring. You'd get better stories out of a Freeside junkie."

Amanda raised a brow. This man is so hard in himself. Not like she cared, but interestingly enough, his tone was on edge about the Enclave earlier.

Deciding to dismiss the thought, Amanda decided to be easy on the man for a bit She's been talking in harsh tone for long after all...

"Don't be hard in yourself."

"No, really. Have you ever snorted a ground up Cazador venom sac? Neither have I, but I can guarantee you that Freeside junkie has."

Amanda just rolled her eyes under her helmet.

"You got a name."

More of a demand than question, she wanted a small sigh and response.

"My name's Arcade Gannon."

"Specific background of yourself."

"Oh, alright. I'm thirty-ish. Well, late thirties. I was born... West of here. I was an only child, and spent most of my time with my mother."

Amanda he gave a simple acknowledging nod.

"And your father?"

She noticed Arcade shifting uncomfortably, a quick glance at the insignia on her Liberty power armor before a quiet response. Somethings up with this man.

"My father died when I was young and I never got over it. Oh... And I like medicine and reading books about a failed pre-war socioeconomic policies."

Amanda just stared down at the man.

"Right now, I'm sure you're asking yourself here. 'Why hasn't some lucky man scooped this bachelor off his feet?' Like I said, I'm boring."

Amanda just gave a small gesturing hand.

"If you say so. I really could care less."

She watched as Arcade flinched back at her response.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You don't have to agree with me that much..."

Amanda wasn't a fool, neither ignorant. In fact, reading facial expressions, and closely hearing vocal tones are what mostly got her to uphill on her career as a lawyer during the pre-war era, winning her lots of cases.

And to see Arcade was completely boring. But hinting interesting parts of himself. And his statement clearly meant he's wanting to end the conversation. Amanda knew what to do.

"Since, you don't look so busy like the other doctors here, mind taking a walk with me? I want to get more perspective from an outsider like you."

"Well... It doesn't hurt to talk to an Enclave officer... I guess?"

Taking a slow walk with Arcade, Amanda took her chance to question.

"Do most people agree on the NCR being around more that Caesar's Legion four years ago?"

"I wouldn't put it most, as I didn't see it on most people. Though, some do. I just... Don't."

Amanda gave a small nod.

"Look, I appreciate that you're trying to be friendly, but I'd just rather not discuss it..."

Amanda mentally noted. NCR off the topic. But personal background, is.

"You sometimes talk about your personal life?"

"Only to obfuscate my past association with a fascist paramilitary organization."

Amanda didn't bought it. In fact, it sounded sarcastic...

"I'm joking, of course. I will deflect personal questions at any opportunity."

Amanda frowned. She was right. But that was a joke? Okay... Arcade is that boring, and terrible...

"Tell me where you learned most of your knowledge about medicine."

"The Followers taught me everything I know about medicine. Despite our humble abode here in New Vegas, we have great facilities in the NCR. But... They keep it only limited use for outsiders like us. Mostly just for their own benefit."

Another good point to erase the NCR. Amanda liked that.

"So, you're technically on your on this medical mission to help the locals, hm?"

She earned a small nod.

"We have over extended ourselves by setting up camp here in Freeside, but the people here need help from someone. If not us, who?"

Quite a noble outlook that is, especially on a war turned out mainly for resources? Very noble indeed...

"How do you even manage to try, despite all these happenings here on New Vegas now?"

To see Arcade sighing again, Amanda got a response.

"Honestly, it isn't too difficult. If you have half a brain and aren't a complete jerk. I wanted to help people, and I enjoyed learning, so, I signed up."

Oh, very noble of him... But, that wasn't something effective in war. Determination is, and ruthless efforts. But then again, this wasn't for the war effort. But for the cause of the innocent. Unfortunately, Amanda didn't believe in good causes. Rather, she goes on the neutral force.

"What was the cause of this you're doing? Surely, every noble deeds have originated causes of why they're being committed."

Of course... There she goes again with the element of manipulation to gain information... Amanda loved that.

"New Vegas is in trouble. Especially as it was four years ago from between a Bear and a Bull. So, I came out here. With committed violence all around from here and there, if someone doesn't step up and try to help the people here it's going to end very badly."

Amanda just vaguely nodded for Arcade to continue.

"It could've been better. If we only found a way toward the Independence of New Vegas. But the predictions of anarchy despite independence wasn't what the people favor for either. But... You never know what people really want. You just never know. So hopefully... Just... Hopefully... What this resurfaced Enclave is doing would be a great ideal, at least a noble one at the very least to lessen the problems here on Vegas. No demanding for land slash territories, crops and the horribly abused control for tax payments. And not especially enslaving, rape, and torture."

"Even if it's a neutral organization that you're looking at?"

"Neutralization doesn't really make anyone as terrible as the NCR, neither as terribly worse than Caesar himself. It only shows the outcome by their commitments. As neutral as your cause may be, it is unpredictable. It can either be good, it can either be bad."

Arcade has a point... But the intentions she had on Vegas was to simply wipe out the NCR, replace it with the Minutemen to influence and help the west coast, California and Vegas to thrive as societies. Which were good intentions. But there was the other end of the commitment. To absorb what resource was beneficial to the Enclave. Arcade was right on every person point. It us unpredictable. It can either be good, it can either be bad. She's clearly the one being referred to mentally... Fuck. Amanda hated that.

"But really. As long as you don't feed the Bear, anything's better than that."

The fucking Bear. Of course... The one who overthrown the Bull and House four years ago, with the help of a no-name bastard. Perhaps, Courier did something good. It was either for these people to get absorbed and pay taxes to the NCR, then become slaves by Caesar's Legion. But to see the bitter end of the NCR after those four years. The Bear just had to be butchered down now.

"I see your outlook. But respect that I won't be seeing it further the way you see it."

Amanda plainly said, and to want a respectful nod, she got a response from Arcade.

"Not all Followers are good with people."

Amanda simply took the statement in agreement. Of course. Not all people are too with intentions as she sees it her way. Close enough.

"If you like, we can get you relocated. Somewhere off NCR reach and focus on your own research. You will be provided by equipment, of course. If you like."

"It's fine. I'm fine doing research back here. Even if it is a bit boring... Pointless... As a complete waste of time."

Amanda just simply nodded.

"Don't mind me. I'm just voicing my thoughts, so they don't burrow out of my skull in a fit of abject despondency."

Amanda gave another simple nod.

"You've been doing good, at least... Keeping those patrols off settlements and people. Though, the tax seems fine as a little reminder of the Old World, but the NCR clearly being it, and demanding resources and land and such? Yeah... Maybe I'd rather not have them around. And honestly, or rather, surprisingly, I haven't heard anyone say a negative word about you. I could only hope your cause mean well, despite its neutrality..."

Amanda noticed an obvious edge on Arcades' voice. Almost as it edging from mentioning the name...

"As long as you keep working to benefit the people around here get a fair shake, sure, I'll lend a hand. In medicine, I mean, if you need one."

Amanda just simply nodded for the third time. She wasn't into helping people. But she didn't felt like it on seeing others being stepped on either. Maybe she should just respect her neutral nature...

"Well... Good luck to you, and your future endeavors. Assuming they don't involve the old genocidal ideals of the Enclave..."

Amanda stopped on her track. Her stare simply down at Arcade. Was he... Putting faith? Probably not... But to his tone of optimism, showed an obvious edge away from the Enclave's names by mention... She's definitely interested to know more...

"If you think of the ideals from before people used to think it's frightening. Even til this day. But yours... It's just undetermined. A lot more terrifying if you think deeper if you ask me. Also, something to surprise people by each commitment you do. But I think you're on the right track. That is, in my opinion."

Amanda folded her arms as she continued to walk along with Arcade.

"And you don't suppose to have anything against control?"

"I used to prefer independence for New Vegas. But now... It's only a matter of time to realize what you really want. And I still don't know what I want for New Vegas other than helping people. But, to relatively ensure safety of other people on New Vegas, is to prevent others from taking control of the Region. Unless, they don't bear the ideals of the NCR, Legion as such. That means, no NCR, no Mr. House and the Legion. But this stated outlook of mine was for four years ago."

"I don't have any deeds to control Vegas."

Amanda stated. Though, she already controls California, and the other regions, but California and Vegas were really to be under Minutemen control as visually. But in reality, she's the one in charge despite not absorbing the Minutemen in the Enclave. As top brass after all. But she doesn't intent o judge the Minutemen ideals and has little interest of helping others she intends to neutrally control.

"I... Need to talk to you about something... If it's fine."

Amanda just simply shrugged and waited for Arcade to continue.

"Days passing now. The NCR is demanding all resources from locals to benefit their military against the Enclave... I know about those words passed by. You've kicked the NCR out of the Hoover Dam, destroyed two of their camps by mini nukes, imprisoned soldiers and executed high ranking officials... But with General Oliver still in charge, they just wouldn't give up. Even despite hearing news that they've lost their campaign annexing a region to a militia on the east cost? They still wouldn't give up. And I think it's now the time that people officially wants the NCR out of Mojave."

Amanda just listened closely as Arcade continued.

"We're already part in something important out here. Hell, after how you handled the NCR and their numbers, you're practically right in the middle of all this if I'm not wrong."

"Your point is?"

She watched as Arcade sighed. His eyes through his glasses averting to the AI patrols, and keeping things in line.

"I know... You won't take any word from a boring member of the Follower like me. But... It's made me think about the past. I know you don't need help, but... Seeing your name, your undetermined outlook despite all this..."

Amanda raised a brow as Arcade sighed and cleared his throat to continue.

"I wasn't always with the Followers. Or with the NCR..."

She earned a long stare. A very reluctant one.

"My late father... Was an officer in a group called the Enclave. Remnants of America's pre-war Government. Yes. The same Enclave bearing your insignia, but not your undetermined intentions..."

Amanda knew something was up with Arcade despite his boring identity now... Now it all made sense why he was so on edge about the Enclave.

"With memories being short around here, not a lot of people remember. The Enclave from before... They did very bad things... Terrorized communities. Kidnapped people..."

"I know the story. Even some old tales about a tribal savage stopping them? People at California still remember about that old legend. But, I intend not to take it seriously as that was the past."

She earned a small nod.

"Yes. That was all very true. I was born a few years later in a military base on the coast. A place called Navarro."

Amanda was a bit surprised by his response. But Navarro? Not so much...

"I have Navarro under my control. We now use it as an outpost slash Enclave facility. But no. We don't kidnap people, though you may call what we did on the parts here on Vegas occupied by the NCR is terrorism, but we have our own reasons. _I_ have my own reasons."

"That is understandable. Still noble, in my opinion."

Amanda gave small nod and questioned.

"So tell me what you know about the Enclave's controlled locations, the other Oil Rig Control Station ENCLAVE and Navarro. I want to know at least from your perspective."

She watched as Arcade sighed yet again before a response.

"A lot of different places. In fact, I only know what I was told. Some of them were cut down by the NCR and the Brotherhood. While most, were believed to have gone east."

Not all remnants joined her. Others joined an impostor carrying her name... It all made sense why not all responded to her recall when she firstly gathered all the remnants to reunite. That impostor, and those remnants under her are definitely going to be a problem...

"What happened back then. To your father?"

"My mother never told me what happened to my father. But she and I went south with some others and integrated into the NCR. But seeing how that you're annihilating them, we wouldn't be under the NCR any further."

"I know about the annexation the NCR does, as well as the integration of the people it annexes territories of."

"Yes. What you know are all very true. When the NCR learned that Enclave personnel had integrated, we kept moving to the fringes. It's one of the reasons why I wound up around here."

Amanda gave an acknowledging nod.

"That was after the Navarro fell?"

"Yes. After the Enclave's command structure fell apart, it was only a matter of time before Navarro was overrun by NCR forces. My mother and I left with some of the troopers from my father's old unit, the same people, I've kept in contact with over the years."

Amanda raised a brow. Surely... Those people were the ones she executed, perhaps?

"And the rest?"

Amanda simply asked.

"Anyone who didn't got out of Navarro was killed by the NCR. Even some of the ones who escaped were eventually hunted down by the Brotherhood of Steel."

Amanda simply shrugged and replied.

"We've been receiving complaints from main Brotherhood of Steel on California. Complaints about the Minutemen control replacing the NCR. Those were the militia that rivaled them. Ironic, isn't it? But as we have neutral intentions here on the west coast, the Minutemen truly means well. And were just pardoning the Brotherhood complaints. But if they ever take further offense meaning any violent actions towards the Minutemen on California, I will not think twice having their High Council at Lost Hills bunker erased off the map of California, then probably hunt down all of their struggling chapters. Ifthey try anything, that is."

Amanda coldly stated. Though, she was just tying to be 'Human' at least. Pardoning the Brotherhood complaints she received from California was fine but if they really do interfere, nor compromise the Minutemen on California -Which she considers unlawful commitment- she will definitely wipe out everything on Lost hills. Despite earning such a surprised look from Arcade, Amanda also earned an acknowledging nod from him.

"I can't say I blame you if the Brotherhood does anything stupid to your neighboring militia. Though... The Enclave -whether you believe it or not- really did a lot of bad things from way back. But, there were good people at Navarro. Good people with a lot of experience. Not many of them are alive anymore. But in the end despite their questionable deeds, they did help defend the Hoover Dam against Caesar's Legion four years ago. That Courier manage to round them up for a reunion, to help the NCR on defending the Dam against the Legion. It was just a quick fly over, guns blazing from above. And people still talked about that, but the NCR being the jerks they are, wanted to pursue those people... Those people close enough that I have to family over the years."

Amanda raised a brow.

"Courier Six got them all to help the NCR defend the Dam from the Legion?"

"Yes. I know I don't want the Legion to take the Hoover Dam and take over Vegas, and I know that I'm not voted for the NCR either. But what was there choose on those days? It's either the Bear or the Bull. Despite both having their downs, cons, and negatives... I agreed to come join the Courier and gather the rest of the old remnants."

Amanda folded her arms firmly before asking.

"The Enclave doesn't need any help from old expendables. But would you still want them around?"

As surprised was the expression on Arcades' face was, Amanda earned a small nod.

"Yes. Though, not militarily. But... Rather, have them here on Freeside. They're old. But still scattered out there. And with all these gunfires just for resources happening? I could barely think of a way to get them all reunited again. But this time... Rather, permanently. I care for them, even though I was just along for the ride four years ago. They're all I have left close to family. The last thing I want is word about them passing away, or worse out there. Hell... Cannibal Johnson still lives on that cave... And Moreno still refused to leave his old house on the land being claimed by NCR."

Amanda figured where this was going... She hated favors. However... She killed another unit from Navarro... One less mistake to be atone for, right?

"I have men at disposal to pick them up. But seeing that they won't listen to servicemen in these days, I'll consider myself picking them up and bring them all here."

She simply said, and to see a huge smile from Arcades' face before a quick response.

"Great! I'd like you to talk to the old-timers, the Remnants. Though I managed to convince them once, with the help of the Courier, but even til this day, to them I'm still a kid. But knowing you're a huge part of what's going on out here today? No doubt they'll understand how important this all is. Especially when this is regarding their safety..."

Amanda mentally sighed with a frown. There was nothing to do. She already has soldiers operating in the field, kicking NCR ass, gathering, and absorbing resources, as well as liberating Vault 0. The only thing she needs to do was to be present in live action once they deal with Camp McCarran. This was just a simple distraction to keep her occupied. Perhaps...

"Tell me about each of the Remnants, and their locations."

Amanda finally began.

"I've kept in contact with them over the years, so, I know where you can find them, though, I think I should come with you in just case if they don't listen-"

"I can insist. Plus, I can manipulate them instead to come along if I want to."

"Well, if you say so. Now... To tell about each of them."

Amanda gave a small, simple nod.

"I'm all ears."

"All right. We'll start with Daisy, she lives in Novac. Since my mother died, Daisy's been the only woman in my life. She was the only other woman close to my father, too. She flew him out on over a dozen of missions, including his last. I've, always been close to Daisy.

Though, there had been some good men along the way. But lovers make poor confidants. Daisy never had children of her own, so, she was always there to listen.

And being in the Enclave didn't mean much to her. She just loved to fly. It broke her heart to be grounded. Not much glory in the Enclave as most her old comrades are long gone."

Amanda just gave a plain nod and simply replied.

"It's her choice. You can't change her view if she doesn't like the Enclave."

She earned a small nod.

"I know life as a salvager can't compare to being a vertibird pilot but... At least it's life. That had to count for something."

Amanda just lazily shrugged and watched as Arcade sighed before continuing.

"As screwed up as it sounds, at least she was part of something. Granted it was something... Admittedly pretty bad, but at least it was something.

And if you spent half of your life flying Enclave troopers in a vertibird, I suppose picking over pre-war rocket parts don't quite compare."

"Not one bit, Arcade. Not even compared to reconstructing a pre-war Aircraft Carrier at Navarro into a flying war vessel. But who's next on your list?"

She earned a disturbed look from Arcade before a response.

"Doc Henry. He's in Jacobstown. In his time, he was a scientist in the Enclave. And as always, Doc Henry was always a hard one to figure out. It didn't seem to matter on whether he was working with humans or dogs.

He had an equal lack of affection for both. A regular Diogenes. I'm not sure what the man was after as 'Knowledge is power' but to what end for Henry, I have no idea. The problem was what mattered to him, not it's practical impact. He even simply solved riddles because they existed."

Amanda was clearly bored under her helmet, but she still managed to bring herself to listen closely and even gave comment herself.

"He's that boring as you are, I see..."

"Well, I'm sure Henry has goals. He was just more concerned on the 'How' than the 'Why' of things. And like, Daisy, being in the Enclave didn't really mean much to him.

So, I guess I'm lucky I'm part of the Followers. Helping people as a doctor is important, but with the Followers, it feels different. It feels like were working toward something important. That's more than the sum of good deeds that we do."

Amanda frowned.

"Can we all seriously move on now? We can't change what shit the bastards of the pre-war did. So many people died and it's all their fault. And that makes every one of them involved causing the Great War deserved what got to them."

Amanda had to stop. She was letting her temper get over her again...

_''Those who served and caused the Great War deserved to die as payment... I've lost everything... Especially Nate and Shaun all because of them...__"_

Again_... _Her temper was getting over her head...

To see Arcade staring at her, she noticed a bit of curiosity, on behalf of concern. Though, he couldn't read her expression due to her helmet, but the man was clearly trying to study her judging by her tone. Amanda hated that.

With a sigh, she just gave small nod for Arcade to continue on.

"Not everyone dreams of being a revolutionary. I suppose you're right that maybe we all can't the world the way it already is. Maybe it's enough just to do good for the short time that we're here.

Though, no one's going to sing Doc Henry's praises when he's gone. But he's probably saved more lives than I ever will..."

Amanda just mentally sighed and finally gave a simple reply.

"Continue."

"Now, if I have to pick anyone who didn't belong in the Enclave, it would definitely be Johnson. He lives on a cave, just northeast from Camp Golf. Back in his day, he hated what the Enclave was doing. Day to day, week to week, he would question orders, subvert mission objectives. Being a marksman in the Enclave, he'd do anything he could to serve without serving."

Amanda raised a brow in curiosity.

"Really...?"

"Yes. It's amazing how he was never even court-martialed. But he always had good things to say about my father. Said I was like him in a lot. of ways. I wish I knew.

I wonder if he would. I know, it's pointless. But sometimes I wonder what he wanted me to be. Maybe being a doctor in the middle of Nevada wasn't exactly what he had in mind for his little boy..."

"Does that matter now? He's long gone. And you're still here, doing what you like, and what you think is right."

Amanda watched as Arcade sighed.

"Well, I grew up without him. I always feel like something is missing from my life, and it's not like I'm the only kid in the wasteland who grew up without a dad. Johnson always said my father was a good man. But you're right. I'll take your word for it."

"I always am. Now continue."

"On the fourth of the list, we got Orion Moreno. He lives near the NCR Sharecropper farms. Back in his days, Moreno was a heavy trooper in the Enclave. Though, out of all the Remnants, Moreno took the fall of the Enclave hard. He never questioned his orders, never questioned the legitimacy of what the Enclave was really doing back then.

To him, it was all one unbroken chain, from Washington to Richardson. But when we left Navarro, I remember looking up at Moreno. He said 'Kiss America goodbye boys'. And when we left the Enclave behind, the love in him burned itself out. Now, there's just a bitter old man left."

Amanda simply shrugged before responding.

"Some people just value loyalty. Despite the reality of what they're really told to do."

"I know... It's just been, so many decades now, you know. By now, he's been out of the Enclave more than he was in. Most people knew when to hang it up and start over. But not Moreno."

"If he just loves being the part of the Enclave, then that's on him. People after all, have their ideals, and outlooks themselves. It's just how life is, even from before the bombs dropped."

"I suppose you're right. If you're part of something for that long, maybe it's impossible to let go without losing part of yourself. And Moreno may be a stubborn son of a bitch, but at least he's loyal."

Giving one simple nod, Amanda simply replied.

"How many more are there on your list?"

"Just one more. Judah Kreger. He's settled on Westside. You know Westside, near Miguel's Pawn Shop? That's the settlement.

Judah Kreger was the glue that kept us all together, over the years, and with good reason."

Amanda mentally sighed before giving a slight nod for Arcade to continue.

"Anyone who can command Moreno and Johnson in the same unit without somebody getting fragged is one hell of a leader."

"How so?"

"Well, Kreger is polite and kind, but never warm. He always did his best to make me feel welcome in the group. I think he did it out a sense of loyalty to my father. Loyalty means a lot to Judah. Not loyalty to the Enclave, or the ideals they fought for, but to the people who served with him."

Amanda frowned. One thing she disliked was hearing too much about the Enclave's ideology of being the government. She hated that.

The only thing that she would rather carry in its name was the military of the Enclave itself, as a piece to remind herself of Nate. And no. The US Army at Boston was just a complete bullshit that it just didn't make any sense why they preferred to stay as they were rather become something far beyond greater. Like serving the Enclave under her wing. So pretty much to Amanda, the USAF are nothing more but a small group to be eaten out alive by the wasteland...

"I was only a boy when they went through hell together. And see good Ow that it's far worse than before in the situation, I just want to reunite them permanently here on Freeside. And even if I'd be just a spectator in all this, I know they can still do some good.

Though, sometimes, I wonder how much of my father they see in me. They went through a lot. together, but my family went through it, too. And I'm glad they've watched out for me all these years. I figured, that maybe someday I can return the favor. This day should be it. Will you do me that favor? And in return, I will do my best to help out the people here on Freeside the best as I could while you deal with the NCR. It's, not much I know, but considering bringing the Remnants here to resettle, it would mean a lot to me."

Amanda took a long moment in thinking. She had nothing against of what they saw against the Enclave during their time. But that's just her good side tempo get her that. Perhaps, she could make use of it while her bad side against the NCR still hasn't yet taken over. After all, her two different sides rotate every once in a while... She was either good and bad. But Amanda was completely fine with it.

"Only for ensuring safety of senior citizens, I'll have them rounded up here."

She earned a grateful nod from Arcade.

"Thank you- Wait... I haven't gotten your name-"

"I go by Commander. Of the Enclave today. But sadly, that wouldn't last long as the high ranking officers were electing me as General."

She didn't allow Arcade to respond despite his surprised expression before turning away, and heading back, formally, onto her vertibird.

Wait... Was she really doing this? Perhaps... But she knew this wasn't permanent, as her bad side would eventually rotate over her good side... She just couldn't help but do quite some bad, and some good. But she's doing this for the Enclave's real glory. But, while her bad side eventually relieves her good side... She may as well visit the old wounds of the Enclave.

It was quite a nice trip on the way to Novac. There was no gunfire at least, just the pure heated wasteland of Mojave itself.

As she had the AI pilot to go be on standby just twenty meters of Novac.

As she set on foot while being on power armor, Amanda fearlessly walked across the open, a modified laser minigun in her hands as she strode past civilians giving quick stares, and even receiving some nods.

She didn't want her good side to mind the wastelanders. Her focus was the Remnants, as she didn't have time to bring a good type for long.

Deciding to look around the environment of scrap piles, outside what seemed to look like some sort of old motel, Amanda saw an elderly woman approaching her casually with a nod. Her outfit clearly resembles just an average Mojave wastelander, Amanda also noticed a wooden rifle on her back.

Amanda decided to put her laser minigun away as she noticed people were also around. Damn good side of hers...

"Your travels been going all right?"

Hearing a woman with a southern accent ask with a greeting smile, Amanda just vaguely nodded.

"Actually, I'm here for someone named Daisy."

Amanda raised before slowly adding quietly.

"Retired Enclave pilot from outpost Navarro."

Rather, a statement than a question, Amanda earned a small nod, and to see the woman looking up at her then back onto her insignia, Amanda waited for a reply.

"I am. Daisy Whitman, vertibird pilot in the Enclave. But... How'd you-?"

"Young man at Freeside. Arcade Gannon, former member of the Followers."

"Ah. You've met little Arcade... He told you of the others?"

Amanda just vaguely nodded.

"And about your history, as the Remnants."

"Well, since that you know now, what brings you here to Novac? Surely it has to do with something. Seeing that the Enclave today is more of a, military one than the one I remembered is on a standoff with the NCR, is there something you came here for other than meeting me?"

Amanda just wanted it to be over with, and nodded.

"Yes. But other than wanting to meet you here, I'd like to get to know if what you do in these days."

As always, being part of her manipulation on individuals, Amanda just had to start to basic steps. Getting to know, before the manipulation play...

Focusing on Daisy, Amanda got a reply.

"I help folks strip down the most complicated buts of salvage they bring in -Engines mostly."

Giving a small acknowledging nod, Amanda asked again.

"Salvaged parts for sale, hm?"

"The bits, and pieces we take out are usually worth more than the whole thing put together."

Amanda simply nodded.

"I'm here to reunite you and your comrades. Arcade, of course, is aware. But no. This doesn't involve the Enclave toady, and it's mexican standoff with the NCR if that's what you're thinking."

"And he told you clearly everything about us, did he? Well, it's been four years since he got us reunited to help defend the Hoover Dam. Four years, I've had my hands on our vertibird."

Amanda simply nodded.

"I'm still surprised that I didn't crash us in the middle of Lake Mead on the way to the Dam. But in my case now? I've got a feeling there wouldn't be luck. But I'm just glad I got to fly a vertibird again four years ago, even if it might be for sure my last."

"I have an automated pilot on my vertibird, but I've flown one of the spare vertibirds on my own when I had time. Which was rare back when I'm still on California."

She earned a small respective nod and a grin.

"I like to hear about your experiences when you had those times. Though being in the Enclave? I was never into it that much. I was more into the freedom of flying around."

"And I bet you had times getting into troubles from detours for extended trips?"

Amanda asked, rather casually, and as no surprise, she watched as Daisy shortly laughed with a nod.

"Yeah... I was never happier than I was in the cockpit. I was able to go just about anywhere and everywhere, limited only by the fuel I could carry."

The fact that Daisy replied casually, Amanda noticed a sense of amusement and nostalgia from the old woman. Her tone and her eyes clearly said it that flying was her only option in the Enclave. Amanda found it too hard to believe as the Enclave were nothing more but... Amanda didn't want to continue in the thought. Instead, she just gave a respectable nod at the old woman.

"And to fully answer your question, there were more than a few missions where I took the scenic route home, just so I could stay in the air. Caught hell for it every time, but worth it!"

As slow as Amanda nodded in respect, she had to slowly take the slow approach for manipulation.

"I see that you've enjoyed life as you saw fit back in your day. But what of the Enclave? What did they think of their soldiers like that?"

As slow and gentle as she asked, Amanda watched as Daisy gently sighed and replied.

"Things that I didn't like in the Enclave, I had to take comfort in my passion for flying... Whether we liked it or not, orders were orders. And as shameful as I am to admit, some of the things we did as were told were questionable. I know it was wrong... But, that's just how it was back then. Figure I've done any good to make up for any sins anyhow."

She got the response as slow, and almost at if, running out of air per each word. Amanda didn't need to identify how the tone was, as Daisy's face showed regret, shame, and despair. Amanda felt bad somehow... Damn good side...

"Hey. At least you're living your life freely mow. No more orders. No more reports, mission briefings. No more doing what the Enclave makes you do that you don't want to."

Amanda gently said. Half of her meant it while the other, was clearly not of manipulation. Piper did this to her.

"I appreciate that, young Ma'am. But as for your purpose of being here... You still want some old vets at Freeside?"

Amanda slowly nodded. Her manipulation was done.

"Shall I escort you by my vertibird, Ms Daisy?"

She earned a warm smile before a response.

"No need, Ma'am. Though, I may be old, but I can still manage. If you like, you can come by to our secret bunker. It's where the others, and I stored our old vertibird and gear. Though, I sure as hell doubt I'll never have that luck flying a vertibird again with my age, I'll meet you there while you gather the others. Have you still yet met them?"

"I'm just about to."

She earned a nod and a reply.

"All right then, happy trip to the others. But since you already know about me and the others, I'll let you know about the little secret pass to the bunker, it's 107 metes of Ranger Station Foxtrot. My part of the pass phrase is 'Dear'."

"Acknowledged."

Amanda simply replied. For some reason, she couldn't help but smile softly. She actually enjoyed the conversation. Amanda liked that.

"Watch your six out there."

Amanda gave a small nod and said farewell before setting foot back to the vertibird. One down, four more to go.

As she got in the vertibird, Amanda turned to the pilot.

"Ten four. Jacobstown."

"Yes, Commander!"

Another short while on the trio, bit by vertibird, it was a brief wait before she was dropped twenty-five meters of Jacobstown.

She had never been on the location personally, other than her soldiers now protecting the location from the NCR.

As she entered what appeared to look like a big wooden establishment from the pre-war, she was met by a few settlers, who all gave nods at her.

Though, her independence clearly took over her instead of asking for the medical facility, Amanda's perceptiveness eventually led her to the medical facility. Though, it didn't like much, but there was a sight of a few medical staffs nearby.

Approaching one of the staffs, Amanda began to question.

"Is Doctor Henry present?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

The staff replied and immediately excuses himself before calling out to an old man wearing a causal pants, shirt and thick glasses.

"I'm Doctor Henry. Is there something else I can do for you?"

Amanda simply nodded before responding formerly.

"Doctor Henry, of the Enclave from Navarro."

She earned a nod rather than a surprised look. Almost as if the man was just a simple casual type.

"Yes. Specializing in neuroscience, both human and canine. Of course, this lab is nothing compared to what I had when I was with the Enclave."

And a mentally noted. As casual, and like Arcade in mix, this old man is boring by tine and his casual expression.

Getting down to business slowly by basic questioning, Amanda slowly began, still in formal tone.

"How was your biography status when you were still with the Enclave?"

Amanda watched as Henry readjusted his glasses before folding his arms.

"It was fine, yes. But the leadership and I didn't see eye to eye, so, I left. It was the right decision, since the Enclave's Oil Rig was destroyed not long after."

"Interestingly enough, yes. But just to tell you, there's still the another Oil Rig on the Pacific. Omega 7-5. Its recent status is being further reconstructed for extending its platforms and accessible vertibird landing pads."

"Ah, yes. The least known Oil Rig. Back in the day, the Oil Rig control station ENCLAVE was the most known and are used of the two. Surprised the Brotherhood didn't discovered about the other..."

Amanda couldn't hold back a grin under her Liberty helmet.

"They do know about that, actually. But... They know better than piss off the Enclave this time."

She earned a short chuckle from Henry.

"Good old Enclave hatred. You got that one from the superiors before, but in my personal judgement, you're far better. At least non-hostile unless when provoked. I can only hope that the Brotherhood doesn't provoke your military focused Enclave. Oh, and uh, words spread around fast about you and your conflict with the NCR."

Amanda simply nodded.

"Yes, that is all true. However... I am here for the reason for inviting you to Freeside for a reunion with your fellow remnants. If you are interested?"

As she let her friendly manipulative tone, Amanda was so pleased to earn a nod from Henry in response.

"You had me intrigued right away. And seeing that it's been four years now, I might as well take the trip."

Amanda nodded in satisfaction.

"And I suppose you'll be heading to your bunker to meet up with the others."

"Yes I am- Wait. Arcade told you about that? Have you met Arcade?"

"Yes. He told me everything about you remnants, as for the bunker, Daisy told me. Just 107 meter of Ranger Station Foxtrot."

She earned a small nod and a response.

"Very well then. I'll go this reunion on Freeside. Oh, and if you're heading over there at the bunker to meet up, you'll need my word from the pass phrase to get into the bunker -'Friends'. Don't forget it."

"Noted, I'll be there."

And with that Amanda took off and headed out then back to the vertibird.

Headed to past Camp Golf by vertibird, Amanda had to take a foot travel on her on a small downhill before taking a more of locating a cave entry surprisingly, a wooden door was intact. Opening it, Amanda cautiously entered with her laser minigun in hands.

"The honcho on one of the Strip families got killed right in his own casino! You know he pissed off the wrong guy!"

Amanda lowered her laser minigun as the old man wearing clothed gear and had a lever action rifle aimed at her before immediately putting it away.

"Well it's about damn time, what took you- Oh..."

Amanda just stared at the man she identified as Cannibal Johnson based on Arcade's description.

"You were expecting someone, hm?"

Amanda began formally.

"Ah... I've been in the Reaper's shadow for a long time now, and I thought he'd finally show up to collect. He's just mocking me now... Sorry about that little scene I caused you."

Amanda simply waved it off and began.

"You're a marksman in the Enclave. Cannibal Johnson as Arcade mentioned me."

She earned a small nod and watched as Johnson gently stroked his white beard.

"Ah. There's a twitch in my trigger finger, I've lost my eagle eyes, and the other day, I could've sworn heard Sergeant Dorian chewing me out."

Amanda gently nodded.

"PTSD. Sounds like you need some proper treatment, Johnson."

Amanda watched as Johnson sighed shortly before slowly shaking his head.

"I'm very old and I'm starting to feel it. It's not pleasant, especially when you know your mind's slipping away. I know we all got to go sometime. But I was hoping for something a little more heroic."

Amanda gently nodded and responded.

"You can still make the most of it while you're here. Anyway, I'm here to invite you for a reunion. To Freeside. Interested?"

"I may be living on a cave, but I've hears stories. Various stories about the Enclave's payback on the NCR. And Freeside being on community lockdown. Still good in there?"

Amanda simply nodded.

"Yes. But it's more of a little favor I'm doing for Arcade. As he mentioned his father was an officer in the Enclave so many years ago, I figured doing him a small favor myself for the sake of his old man. He also wanted to see you and the remnants for a... Reunion. It's his business to say the rest."

There was a long pause before she got a response, but then came a sigh from Johnson before a reply.

"And I assume he told you about what we did hhelpingthe NCR four years ago? Though, the NCR may be a bunch of bastards, I still preferred them than the Legion... You aware of that?"

Amanda slowly nodded her head and replied.

"Yes. But as this isn't about the NCR, this is more of a reunion. A second reunion to Freeside instead of the Dam."

"Well, if that's so, then I might as well go in. It's been four years since, I've gotten much field action with my old unit..."

Amanda gave a satisfied nod. But suddenly, she was curious and asked.

"If you don't mind... Who's Sergeant Dornan?"

"Ah... He was a drill instructor I knew. He was also the meanest bastard I've ever known."

Amanda raised a brow and watched as Johnson shortly chuckled.

"I still remember... Once, he caught this private out of uniform, an old Dornan went off on the most ear-blistering rant ever known to man. It was inspiring."

"And that was during before, when Navarro was still yet overrun by the NCR, hm?"

"Err... Yeah. It was a long time ago... Things were better back then."

Amanda gave an acknowledging nod by then asked to further work her manipulation.

"I'm quite curious about your name. Are you really a 'Cannibal'?"

She watched as Johnson shortly laughed before slowly shaking his head.

"The truth of it is that I did cut a raider's heart out, but only took a bite to mess with his buddies."

Slowly nodding, Amanda asked again.

"How did it began before the aftermath?"

She watched as Johnson shortly shrugged before responding.

"They had me surrounded and I went with the first thing that came to my mind. Some ran, and the rest were just startled long enough."

"And seeing that you lived here... Have you interacted with outsiders, from before in the past years?"

"Sure do. Had a wife for a while -Tribal girl, really pretty eyes - but she's gone a long time now."

As Amanda simply gave a nod in acknowledgment, she heard Johnson continue.

"So, what's this reunion at Freeside all about then?"

"Just a little reunion for old-timers from the old decayed Enclave."

Amanda simply replied. And to see Johnson quickly raise his hands on a calming demeanor, she earned a response.

"Hey, I was just asking. No need to get uppity about it. Augh... You new folks in the Enclave that aggressive in full authority?"

Amanda simply shrugged.

"Only when provoked. Apparently, every one of my troops on all divisions are."

"Ah. You're a Commander I see... And to see you on your own taking time to visit me here just to invite me to Freeside, I'll be at the reunion, don't you worry."

Amanda gave a satisfied nod, she heard Johnson continue.

"Oh, and if Arcade forgot to mention it, there's a five-word pass phrase needed to get into the bunker. My word is 'Old' -Appropriate, huh?"

Amanda just simply nodded.

"Yeah... _Very_ appropriate."

"You got the location of the bunker?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, I'll meet you there once I get ready."

Saying a simple farewell, Amanda left the cave and headed back to the vertibird. Two more...

The trip near the Sharecropper farms once occupied by the NCR wasn't long. After taking only, and a minute if walk from her drop zone, Amanda found a single house standing just across the dessert road.

Stepping up toward the front door, Amanda gently knocked on the door. Her metal hands clearly making quite a bit of a loud bang on the old wooden door despite her gentle knocking.

Out of impatience, Amanda decided to turn the knob and to find it unlocked, she easily managed to get inside. Only to find her way on a small living room slash bedroom and sat on an old chair, was an aged hispanic man wearing thin glasses, and clothed gear, with belts of 5.58 mm rounds strapped on his sides.

"Bah. Looks like I forgot to lock the doors again. If you're with the NCR, get out. This place is mine, and I'm not leaving."

Amanda raised a brow by the harsh response. Frowning, she decided to give a bit of respect and responded formally.

"Enclave here. Your eyes still finely working?"

"Oh, like I wouldn't believe. I can still see that insignia clearly on that fancy power armor of yours. But the NCR makes a habit of wrecking homes. I came here to get away from them -Didn't work out so well...  
The next thing I know, I'm squatting in 'their' land. Never mind the fact that I'd already been living here for years."

Giving a small acknowledging nod, Amanda deiced to ask slowly.

"The NCR no longer control this area. My Enclave does. But, despite all these happenings, what do you do around on these parts?"

She met a bitter frown on the man's face before a response.

"Do? I don't do anything. I'm retired."

Amanda bitterly frowned, but trying to let herself be at calm a little, she calmly tried to her best abilities of being calm in tone.

"I was told by Arcade Gannon that you were an Enclave heavy weapons trooper."

"Yeah. Heavy weapons trooper. Nothing better than hosing down a target with an excess of bullets, and laser fire."

"How was your experience?"

"By the time I got through with things, not much was left standing. Any morons who didn't saw me coming got what they deserved."

Amanda slowly nodded before slowly asking.

"How was it back then?"

She saw a bitter frown on the man's face before a response.

"Back then, it was war. If we'd been on the winning side, I'd be called a hero."

"And you were proud of it, hm?"

"I was a soldier. Why do you even care? But I came out here to forget about the past, so quit bringing it up."

Amanda mentally cursed. Wow... This old man is quite a stubborn one...

"I was hoping to invite you to Freeside. Where Arcade is. He wishes for a reunion with all of you remnants."

Despite the bitter frown on Moreno's face, Amanda impatiently waited for a response, but to hear Arcades' name, she watched as he slowly sighed before finally giving a response.

"Arcade. Been a while. Fours years, I think? Yeah... That's probably about it since that reunion I got talked into helping the NCR... I still couldn't believed that Courier managed to talk me into it... And despite our efforts helping them defend the Dam from the Legion, the NCR still want me out of my own house."

"That's not the point. I'm not looking into recruiting old expendables. I have so many soldiers at disposal anyway. But unlike the Courier convincing you to go to the bunker for some suicide mission, I'm here to simply just invite you to Freeside for a simple reunion with the other remnants requested by Arcade. He cares about each of you. He even wants to repay you all for you've done for him over the years in his age as a kid. Don't you want to give him a chance to return you all the favor?

There was a long pause. But to see Moreno still frowning, Amanda sighed, almost irritatingly.

"Look. You in or not?"

Guess she couldn't keep her temper in control...

"You talk to every senior citizen like that? Your superiors ever gave you disciplinary actions or what-"

"I _am_ the superior. The very top brass. You gonna go to Freeside or not?"

Amanda tried her very best to remain calm and formal, but didn't seem to work out by her temper...

To her slight surprise, Moreno just looked up at her with a slightly convinced expression.

"You're doing quite fine convincing me. Really. But I'll ask you -What's this all about If not, helping any side here in Mojave?"

Amanda took a short pause in silence. Perhaps telling the truth wouldn't be wrong, if it means, she'll be done with Moreno.

"For Resettlement. Everywhere is currently not being stable with enlarged NCR patrols, and Enclave front exchanging gunfire. Locals are advised to stay in doors, while others like yourself, are to be relocated to a much more secured area. Freeside is the best option."

"Is that right? The million dollar question is, why there on Freeside? Other than Arcade lives there."

Amanda frowned.

"You can thank the NCR on that one -Wait. I forgot this isn't about the NCR. Is it?"

"No. It's about you and your old comrades resettling at Freeside. Arcade wishes to have you all there for resettling under his care."

"Ah. Little Arcade. Well... If you put that way. Alright... But I'm still regretting helping the NCR. They've caused me too much grief."

Amanda simply nodded before responding plainly.

"I have troops mopping down the NCR. From California, we wiped them out there, all that's left is General Oliver and his men at Camp McCarran."

She earned a small nod and a small grin.

"Ah. The NCR... I wouldn't mind cutting down a few platoons of NCR troopers with my old Gatling laser."

Amanda just simply smirked before replying.

"If you can still carry some weight."

"I'm old, but not much when I'm on my old power armor. But all right then. You got me convinced. I'll show up at this gathering of yours to resettle at Freeside with the others. It might be good to see the others again -Johnson still excluded."

Amanda gave a satisfied nod.

"Just keep your trigger finger away from the trigger if you encounter any NCR patrols to your bunker. Reports stated enlarged numbers patrols minor parts of Mojave."

"Oh, all right. But depending on the situation I may end up on, I might not keep a word about it. Keep that in mind. And since you already know about the bunker, there's a pass needed to get into the bunker -My part is 'Remember'."

"Acknowledged."

And with that Amanda left the house and headed back to her vertibird. Only Westside left on the list.

Rather, another easy trip by vertibird, Amanda decided to outside when reaching Westside.

Like usual, settlers around as she walked by gave either greeted her with a nod and silent treatment. She wasn't sure how the people think of the Enclave, or what they think of the Enclave.

Despite the reality of slaughtering NCR on the field and imprisoning soldiers, she kind of wanted show the people how they deal with the NCR. The harsh truth of reality was better than having these people think they're actually being saved from the Bear. Was it better to tell the truth or let the lies remain? Amanda knew there were people who already know the truth about the Enclave's purpose, intentions and motives for their endless fighting against the decreasing NCR numbers. But despite every act of mass killings, she didn't seem to get any negatives from the locals. She never knew what people really want, but she wasn't about to understand it either.

The Minutemen will take over Vegas visually anyway. The Enclave's just being the secret guide managing the control. Only then... She hated the idea of them being the Government. She never liked the ideal of it for the Enclave other than it's military. Perhaps, establishing a government for Vegas and California would he a fine tactic. It was only fair.

As she erased the thought on her mind, Amanda decided to ask one of the settlers.

"Excuse me. Do you know Judah Kreger?"

The settler nodded and responded.

"Just take a right, and down the street, you'll see people playing chess on the sidewalk. He's usually there playing."

Giving a crisp nod, Amanda took the given directions.

But as she stumbled upon a crossroad, Amanda found two men okaying chess on the sidewalk.

Wasting no time, she put away her laser minigun and formally walked up to the men.

"Excuse me. Does any of you know Judah Kreger?"

To see one with a red cap turning his head to look up at her, she wanted a small nod and a response.

"That's me. But, you don't strike me a someone down with their luck. What brings you to Westside?"

"I'm here to meet you, as well give you an invitation to Freeside for a reunion with your fellow remnants from Navarro."

She earned a surprised look from Judah, then a small nod.

"Is this about the NCR again? Sorry, ma'am. But I'm not sure if I could still keep up on the field with your soldiers today. Yeah, I know about your whole conflict with the NCR, but concerning the safety of people not involved, I can only hope you're planning on setting aside harmless civilians..."

Amanda frowned but the replied.

"I've got plans prepared. But what I'm really here for is to invite you to Freeside."

"Ah... Well, it's been four years since, I've seen the others again. I'll never know when might be the last, so, I might as well-head over there. But what's the reason for this gathering?"

Amanda just simply replied with a frown.

"Resettlement. That's the whole point to this. Arcade wishes for you and the others to relocate to Freeside for resettling. I can see his point with all this happening."

There was a long pause before she could even receive a response.

"Well, I can see that clearly... But your invitation for Freeside, sure I'll head over there."

Amanda nodded. This one was easy... But then she decided to ask to know a bit more about the old man.

"As a retired vet, what do you do around here?"

She watched as Judah shortly shrugged before responding.

"I help tend the crops, stand watch for Fiends, and generally help keep things civilized."

"I see. What else have you been doing over the past years?"

"It's been quite some years now. I was a trader for a while, but got tired of all the Walking. Westside was good place to settle down as any."

"You must've went through a lot. back in those years."

"Well, yeah. But assuming our equipment cache is intact, my squad would have the edge in armor and firepower."

There was a pause. Amanda figured Judah has something more to say as she decided to wait.

"It must be terrible out here, if Arcade told you to get us. You met Arcade Gannon?"

Amanda simply nodded.

"And he told me everything about himself, you, and the others."

"Ah. Well I hope you weren't thinking the idea of recruiting a bunch of old warhorses in the first place. Your job is no longer the job for a bunch of graybeards, or grayheads, in Whitman's case."

Amanda just simply nodded and responded.

"I met her firstly. She's alright. But like her and the others, you have a pass phrase to get into your bunker. Daisy's were 'Dear' Henry's 'Friends' Johnson's 'Old' and Moreno's 'Remember'."

She watched as Judah smiled and nodded.

"Seeing that your Enclave has everything under control, I guess there won't be a problem for us old-timers sticking up on Freeside for resettling. Especially if things get too hot, words has it that you've got the large settlement protected like the others, so all right. I'll go to this reunion."

Amanda gave an acknowledging nod.

"To think... You've helped defend the Dam, I assume you just swooped in guns drawn and blazing down the open target?"

She earned a nod with Judah shortly laughing.

"Ah, I still remember that. But I'm quite impressed with your tactic. Words around passed by about Camp Willows and mostly HELIOS One being rained down on mini nukes. Not a single NCR personnel ever made it out. Was that all right?"

Amanda just simply nodded.

"It's just as easy as wiping out those pesky parasites. The people don't need a Bear consuming whatever people work hard for to earn for themselves."

She earned a small respective nod.

"I can see your point in that, despite being neutrally chaotic you are and the Enclave. But all right. I'm in. I'll head on to the bunker.

Oh, and since you already know all the pass phrases of the others, you'll need my part of the pass phrase to get into the bunker -'Navarro'."

"Acknowledged."

"All right. I'll meet you there and the others, I'll just get some of my old stuff packed."

Nodding, Amanda headed back to her vertibird. Shit... Now she's on the urge to get back to her outpost already. But not right now... When she hasn't ensured the safety of the remnants arriving to Freeside. But now, was to head over to Camp Forlorn Hope to gather some AIs for pilots and two more personnel as a small escort.

The trip for a while was quite boring, but immediately as she field out of the vertibird, Amanda gathered four AIs before addressing them to the vertibird.

But just she was about to head over as well, she heard a voice from behind.

"Commander! We got a problem!"

Frowning, Amanda turning around to see Chuck jogging up to her before continuing.

"We've received a transmission from California about-"

"That can wait, Chuck. Not right now. I'm on a little important matter to finish."

"Is there something wrong, Commander?"

Amanda bitterly frowned before sighing.

"No. Not at all. I'm just evacuating some VIPs."

She watched as Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know we have evacuation operations."

"No. This is about old veterans from Navarro. Integrated into the NCR, as civilians. Long story. But I'll be back to hear about your report from California."

She saw Chuck's face clearly wanting to say something, but with her impatient, brash tone, she wanted a small nod from him instead.

"I'll get some preparations for the repair once their package arrived. Full report shall be given to you when you get back, Commander."

Amanda simply nodded before heading back to her vertibird now boarded along with armed AIs.

As another time was spent on flying over to the Bunker just near Ranger Station Foxtrot, Amanda travelled on foot with her AIs after being dropped just fifteen meters outside the bunker.

Stopping in the front metal door, there was a small intercom.

Pressing a small butting in it, there came Judah's voice through it.

_"__What's the pass phrase?__"_

Amanda was given all the pass phrases. Though, she could just say either of the words, but as she quickly pieced it all together, Amanda cleared her throat and responded with a full response.

"Dear Old Friends Remember Navarro."

_"__Access granted.__"_

With the door opening, Amanda led her AIs and as they got inside under the surface, they met Judah with a greeting nod while standing in front if a larger metal door.

"I see you've brought some body guards."

Amanda just nodded before responding.

"More of escort. The other two are pilots for your vertibird."

Amanda simply said as she turned her head over to an old vertibird still bearing the Enclave insignia. Then her eyes met the sight of a five power armor, known as the Advanced power armor mark I got the Enclave.

"I see you've still kept your gear perfectly in shape throughout the years."

She earned a small nod and a smile from Judah.

"Those were the mostly known power armor for the Enclave back in my day. Though, your mens' resemble quite a bit. Post-war?"

Amanda slowly shook her head.

"Our oldest archives about the Enclave's power armor was that these worn by my men are pre-war. Though only limited in production, it was only issue to presidential body guards. We kept the blueprints from the earliest records about the X01 suits of power armor. But as we don't need much of recruiting, we use the X01 as our basic backbone of the army. Powered by modified AI module chips, these X01s in front of you are basically automated suits of power armor. Inaccessible as well while online function, but the most brutal killers of all on my army."

She earned an acknowledging nod.

"And what of your human personnel?"

Amanda simply replied.

"We issued our human personnel with the X02 suits of power armor. Then just recently as reported, our non-feral ghoul personnel were issued with the X03 Hellfire power armor. All Enclave power armor, pre-war to post apocalypse."

"It's nice to know that you're recruiting to further increase your ranks, and non-ferals, too."

Amanda frowned shortly before responding.

"I was opposed to the idea at first, but after reports of loyal and skilled non-ferals further improving the ranks and name of our branch on the east coast, Boston, I've had recruitment process in continuation."

Turning to Judah, Amanda decided to ask.

"Can you tell me about this bunker? I don't remember any of our archives stating about this one..."

She earned a nod before a response.

"This was a minor refueling station for vertibirds. It seemed an appropriate place to stash our equipment if we ever needed. Honestly, I'm actually surprised this place hasn't fallen apart. When I put it into standby mode, I expected to return to it within a few years, not decades."

Amanda nodded in acknowledgment then replied.

"Good to know. Now, let's get you and your fellow remnants settled. I'll have you brought by your vertibird piloted by my AIs with me and the others on ours escorting you."

She earned a nod.

"Judging by your tone, I'll have to agree with you on the escort. Word has it, that NCR vertibirds were seen flying by around settlements and cities alike. Best we do have backup."

Amanda just nodded, then a small grin came to her face under her helmet.

"They won't be much of a problem any more soon. Once I get all of my dues collected, I'll have things prepared."

She watched as Judah raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like the sound of that... But so long as people harmless enough are set aside, thing's should be fine at least. But... What do you plan after getting me and the others to Freeside?"

Amanda simply grinned.

"Winning this second wave of the Resource Wars. Then wiping out the NCR."

* * *

**Mhm... Good old Amanda still as cold as ever. And I can't decided who's the coldest. Her or the synth...**

_**Response to recent review: **The Brotherhood clearly mean nothing in this story, to be honest. But not intending to be biased, they're just rather treated as a minor power like the USAF, under Amanda's perspective. Though, regarding Amanda and Piper... Believe me or not, I can't even figure how to predict Amanda's outlook towards Piper myself. Not bluffing. But only time will tell as the story progresses on. _

_Minutemen being an Enclave front? I wouldn't put it that way... Safe to call it as business partners, if speaking like pre war. And then Lost Hills bunker? Arthur Maxson should definitely shit bricks. But I can't tell how things are going with California as I intend to focus more on New Vegas._

_Amanda's idea of the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel under the Enclave? Again. Arthur Maxson should definitely shit bricks... _

_As for Patriot. I can't blame him if he wants to reconnect with Amanda. Not especially blaming him if his outlook may change, too._

_Soldiers are bound to carry loyalty to their Commanders to their grave after all. _

_But hey, these are just my opinion on this response (non spoiler) and it's still up to you readers on how you see this story on your perspectives_

**ripntear **


	35. The Resource Wars II: Midwestern Steel

**Conclusion to the previous chapter, then the full continuation.**

**_Put on your war paint. _**

* * *

**_Song used _**

**_"The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy_**

* * *

_-The Resource Wars II: Midwestern Steel-_

"Thanks for doing this. Getting them all back together, but rather permanently this time."

Amanda just vaguely nodded at Arcade.

"This is only once I'm doing a favor here on New Vegas. There won't be any second."

She earned a small nod.

"I still don't know how this is all going to shake out in the end, but at least they're safer here than out there. And with the Enclave still doing more damages against the NCR, I can only hope you could spare those that don't really have much involvement. Soldier or not. Please spare them. They're just like the Remnants. Misguided..."

Amanda frowned bitterly under her helmet. Fat fucking chance.

"I don't keep promises. Or any word, so be content about the words you hear about those that we imprisoned. Sparing in the middle of the battle is a ridiculous act. We're not noble."

Amanda just stared down at Arcade as he deeply sighed.

"I understand. But still. I'm grateful. You managed to bring them all here. I can never ask for anything else other than that."

Amanda simply nodded. Glancing at the old remnants being given medical checkups, she focused back on Arcade.

"Freeside is given a guaranteed protection. If any NCR patrol ever pass by... Ignore the plasma gunfire. That would be my men keeping Freeside safe. Consider this, as an early heads-up."

She earned a small nod.

"So, you're parting ways I suppose?"

Amanda simply nodded.

"I don't belong on settlements. I belong in the field giving orders and making strategies."

Amanda simply said. But it was just a brief moment before she finally turned her back on Arcade. She's done some good, now was to do some bad...

Back to business.

Walking away and back to her vertibird, Amanda was first on board before her four AIs and were all transported back to Camp Forlorn Hope.

The status against the NCR and it's annexation was still on a little progress. But with little to an amount of time to spare, she can still focus on other things to further make use of her time. If only that Aircraft Carrier wasn't taking so long due to resources... Perhaps she'll just focus on the other while the Carrier waits in its progress.

Arriving back at their outpost, Amanda immediately parted ways and headed over to the briefing tent, but not before having a soldier summon Chuck.

As she entered the tent, Amanda hopped out of her Liberty power armor before taking a seat in a take in front of a table. Luckily, her impatience didn't have to worsen as Chuck Immediately arrive with a folder in hand. But for some reason, he wore a nervous expression.

"Chuck."

Amanda simply began, and to see Chuck nodding in return, he placed a folder on the table before responding.

"That's the full report on California, Commander. It's not only about the Brotherhood of Steel, if you're wondering. It's more about... Our package transported from California. Our Outcast branch there reported of..."

Amanda raised a brow as she read the files on the folder. Her head-turning back up to Chuck to continue.

"It's Patriot, Commander. But, there wasn't any explanation how he wounded up on California with six vertibirds. But as he arrived just four hours ago, before you even returned, we had our technicians immediately working on him. He's severely critical in condition, Commander."

Amanda closed the folder. Inhaling deep and nodding very slowly, she slowly replied.

"I will read the full report later. But take me to Patriot."

Seeing Chuck nodding, Amanda didn't bother hopping back on her power armor and walked along with the Outcast Captain on the way to a larger tent serving as the maintenance area for power armor.

Out of sight were twenty AIs on advanced power armors, being reissued with X01 parts. On the far end of the tent was Patriot's worse X01 frame laying on a table while being repaired by technicians.

Amanda's eyes closed for a moment. Her fists clenched tightly before inhaling deep... This was just an AI. But this AI was the most loyal to her... Seeing Patriot like this somehow reminded her on how it feels to be hurt to see someone she cared for her hurt... Wait... She cared for Patriot? Huh...

"Whatever may have happened to him, he's very lucky he pulled through, Commander. But it's till unclear what did that to him..."

Hearing Chuck slowly said next to her, Amanda slowly approached in with Chuck in tow.

Dismissing the technicians shortly, Amanda looked down at Patriot's broken, dented X01 head. His tints no longer intact.

Shit. Was she really going to be human now? In the middle of all this? Amanda inhaled deep. She then bitterly frowned. It was her fault for leaving. Now her Enclave at the Commonwealth had almost been compromised. And Patriot, at this state.

"Patriot..."

Amanda quietly began. She was surprised when the head slowly turned to her.

"Commander... I failed you... I couldn't kill the synth-"

"Don't."

She immediately cut him off. Then glared at the AI.

"Why did you do this? I gave you an order."

She bitterly added.

"Forgive me, Commander. But... The synth, Colonel Amani... She's... Ruined our Enclave with her Enclave. But, I've managed to fix the situation... Its- It's stable now when I left... But I failed you. She's still alive-"

"That's not the point!"

She snapped bitterly.

"You should've just stayed back in the Commonwealth!"

"Commander..."

Amanda turned her head over to Chuck who calmly began.

"Let's not get that temper of yours get in control, Commander. Patriot's here now. He's the second in command after all. I trust he's got a very good reason he's here."

Amanda glared at Chuck who remained calmly stating down at her then back at Patriot.

He was right. Amanda hated that.

But to see Patriot and his critically damaged frame, Amanda felt guilty. Deep down she ended up blaming herself for leaving the Enclave only to Patriot. She's given him such a huge responsibility just, so she could fulfill her coldest plots in the west coast. Then this shit happen. It's clearly her fault alright... Amanda hated that.

"I'm sorry... It was my fault... I shouldn't have left you like that..."

She swallowed hard at her own words. Again. Was this the time to be human? She's at war... But part of her made her feel terrible seeing her favorite AI all limped as if he's about to die any second now.

She didn't get a response. Instead, Amanda just waited as Patriot quietly stared at her. Like her, Patriot was quite unpredictable... She could barely predict what the AI usually had in his programmed mind when they started the Enclave together. Even now, she couldn't predict why the AI had to do it. Out of the sense of loyalty to her? Or the Enclave? Both? But he didn't have to confront the synth... Keeping the Enclave in the Commonwealth maintained was enough. Though, she didn't care about the USAF. Amanda cared only about her Enclave division there... They're under her name. Part of her own. To think... It wasn't Patriot who failed on this one. He was only doing what his programmed thoughts made him think was right. He only did his role in the Enclave.

It was her fault in reality why all the shit in the Enclave happened. Compromised, the synth, the temporary alliance that she feared, and Patriot being critically damaged.

Amanda continued to wait. Rather... Patiently...

"Patriot... Talk to me."

Here were some sounds of small sparking under the broken frame. It thankfully, she wanted a response.

"I could have stopped the synth... But she knew, I was coming after -After her... I -I had thought I killed her. But I was only forced on stasis lock. And then she brought me to DC, Commander. At Adam's Air Force base... She's -She's gathered her soldiers there..."

"You don't have to say anything further. I know about the Commonwealth on my absence... But... I assure you, Patriot. We will go after her and the Enclave under her."

Amanda slowly said, but slowly frowning, she just had to add.

"Though, I hated that agreed on an alliance with the USAF and Maxson's Brotherhood, I can understand you only did what needs to done."

"It -It was necessary, Commander... I had no choice. After all... We were all fighting the Wanderer all for the Commonwealth."

Amanda raised a brow.

"For the Commonwealth? I see... The USAF has influenced you..."

"Not -Not one bit, Commander. I only had to see it the right way..."

Amanda slowly nodded. She can't blame him, but she only smiled gently.

"I'm just glad you're safe."

"Thank you, Commander... But I wish to serve you again. Here."

Amanda raised a brow.

"What about our divisions in the Commonwealth?"

There was a pause. Amanda just sighed before adding.

"You can tell me, Patriot. I will understand your word."

"I trust the field commanders. They will watch over our divisions. But I am worried more about you and the rest out here -Here fighting."

"You don't have to worry, Patriot. Everything is under control. But for your condition to get better, I would suggest you remain here for further repair. You could use some R&R."

"But... The NCR... Commander?"

Amanda slowly sighed before slowly replying.

"They're already being taken care off. You will be briefed with everything once you are in stable condition, Patriot."

She earned very slight nod in response. Amanda gently smiled and slowly added.

"You've done me proud."

But she didn't get a response. She couldn't tell if Patriot was still conscious... On stasis lock perhaps?

She sighed. Closing her eyes shortly, Amanda cleared her throat before slowly adding.

"You deserve better."

As she moved past Chuck, Amanda grabbed one of the spare X01 shoulder pads along with a small paint brush before dipping it on white paint.

There, she began painting a small mark of rank on the shoulder pad.

Turning her head to Chuck who only nodded at her, Amanda nodded back before placing the X01 shoulder pad on the table next to Patriot. With a freshly painted rank, marking a visible white star. Rank of Brigadier General.

As she let the technicians take over to continue working on Patriot, Amanda turned to Chuck who slowly began.

"We've managed to get backup recorded playback from Patriot, Commandeer. The holotape transfer shall be done anytime soon."

Amanda just slightly nodded.

"I'll be in my office reading the full report."

She simply said and earning a nod from Chuck.

As she walked on to her tent, Amanda sat in front of her small desk bedded opening the folder handed to her earlier.

* * *

**-CALIFORNIA MINUTEMEN BRANCH, DIVISION 1-**

**Date: September 18**

**Year: 2287**

**To: Commander Amanda Amani**

**_Our recent encounters with raider bands seemed to have lessened, further advances for Minutemen strategic points are encouraged. Liberated NCR camps and outpost alike are now operational as Minutemen territory, while settlements are still encouraged to be prioritized for safe keeping civilians._**

**_Instructions received regarding about the Brotherhood of Steel here on California are going accorded in line. Keeping the Brotherhood on Lost Hills out of the way of operations is, stable._**

**_Recent reports are Outcast and Brotherhood tension regarding the protection of our technology. Non Minutemen business, we will not interfere militarily -Unless given authority._**

_**-Major. Basco Davis **_

* * *

**-CALIFORNIA MINUTEMEN BRANCH, DIVISION 1-**

**Date: September 19**

**Year: 2287**

**To: Commander Amanda Amani**

**_Settlements are well-organized, and protected by our forces. But regarding another Brotherhood issue was a presence on one of our territories questioningly in demand for information about the possession of such technology only used by the Enclave and Outcast supervising our Minutemen operations._**

**_We have no authority to leak any information about our technology. But concerning their High Elders, we had been trespassed back, and for the last three days for the possession of much superior technology. Though, the Minutemen does not need to possess as such advanced tech, the High Elders are aware of our two-sided alliance._**

**_Field__ c_****_ommanders__ had been initiating joint meetings discussing the Lost Hills bunker for a peace talk. But concerning their ignorance about the Outcast history with the Brotherhood, they will not seem to be keen on the latter to listen._**

**_-Major. Basco Davis_**

* * *

**-CALIFORNIA MINUTEMEN BRANCH, DIVISION 1-**

**Date: September 20**

**Year: 2287**

**To: Commander Amanda Amani**

**_Brotherhood patrols began to appear on major settlements here on California. There was also _news a_bout a small _detachments trying_ to gain control over the settlers on the city of Arroyo as well. As we currently know, Arroyo at Oregon is not a unified part of the west coast along with Idaho. Minutemen detachments had been sent to assess the situation at the city of Arroyo. _Non-violent_ acts was advised to our troops, unless the needs of self defense from the said Brotherhood detachment._**

**_And regarding the Outcast and Brotherhood tension, the Enclave's technology is what the Brotherhood are questionably after for. As bought information stated, we again tried to initiate a piece talk with the High Elders, but are sternly declined._**

**_Shall we explain our military alliance and intentions, or shall we let the Outcast pull a string?_**

**_We await your reply, Commander._**

**_-Major. Basco Davis_**

* * *

**-CALIFORNIA MINUTEMEN BRANCH, DIVISION 1-**

**Date: September 22**

**Year: 2287**

**To: Commander Amanda Amani**

**_We did it, Commander. We managed to convince them into a neutral stalemate by a peace talk. However, they've contacted their active chapters, including their newest one in the Commonwealth about the situation regarding__ '__Enclave technology__'._**

**_As illogical as it _sounds_, it is very __clear__ that they just want your technology. But in assurance, we have Outcast and Enclave detachments set up shop on the west, east_, and_ north of Lost Hills for close surveillance, while our 2nd division is currently stationed on south, we technically have Lost Hills bunker surrounded just in case if they ever try anything oppressive._**

**_-Major. Basco Davis_**

* * *

Amanda mentally cursed after reading the full report from California. But then again... The Brotherhood of Steel is vulnerable to her. With their chapters easily spread across the wasteland, they would be easy to pick off. But not unless they do try anything.

Seeing one more paper on the folder, Amanda raised a brow and decided to finish reading the report file.

* * *

**-CALIFORNIA MINUTEMEN BRANCH, DIVISION 1-**

**Date: September 23**

**Year: 2287**

**To: Commander Amanda Amani**

**_Our division _received_ a package from the Capital Wasteland. With no further explanation why second in command Patriot was transported by one of the six __Enclave_ _vertibirds__ along with twenty AI personnel._**

**_Our technicians did the very best we could, but with the need of more superior equipment_, and_ better materials, we had Patriot given some minor repairs before sending him and the other AIs there to Camp Forlorn Hope at New Vegas. Contacting Captain Finley of the Outcast there, we have a minor explanation _based on_ what Patriot only explained to us._**

**_It is__ about the__ Enclave. Rouge perhaps? Or another Enclave, as he stated a Synth with your name under the rank of Colonel as well as claiming the Adam's Air Force base as the Capital._**

**_-Major. Basco Davis_**

* * *

Amanda let out a deep sigh. But concerning Patriot's condition more than her synth double, it was still surprising for her to think it that way... Perhaps, this is just what being human does to an individual like her... If she's still even human...

Decide to close the folder and leaving it on her desk, Amanda stood up and walked out of her tent.

As she had gone to get her Liberty power armor, Amanda went over to a vertibird before flying to Navarro.

Upon arrival, Amanda immediately headed to talk to the technicians still busy on the reconstruction of the massive parts.

"How is the progress?"

Amanda immediately questioned as she gained attention.

"We are on a bit of an edge, Commander... Our metals are starting to run dry. Though metal _would_ be very useful to add on melting for parts, but the fact that we've only had a supply of 10% for the maintenance of our progress reconstructing the Carrier. The deliveries from Illinois is still."

Amanda slowly nodded and responded.

"I will see to it on Vault 0. Once I get there, I'll have all the required resources needed for the Carrier delivered to Navarro."

"Oh, and speaking of the Carrier. Plans had been finally finished for redesign. We will rush the project as you ordered once the required and necessary and required parts as such."

Amanda gave a satisfied nod.

As she took one long stare at the sight of a large platform still separated from the main part of the Carrier on the extended area of Navarro. It would definitely be a sight to see it once done... Amanda liked that.

As she immediately flew back to Camp Forlorn Hope by vertibird, she met up with Chuck who immediately began.

"We've got the recorded playback from Patriot-"

"That would have to wait, Chuck. We need to head to Vault 0 now. Our resources for the Carrier is starting gate to dry out."

She earned a surprised look before a slow nod.

"Yes, Commander. But as for Vault 0, we are still keeping it secured-"

"Securing it can progress while we extract the resources to Navarro."

She paused as the other thought on the back of her mind came to play.

"Once we gather all the required resources, we will proceed to the Midwest and initiate a peace talk. Though, I'm no peaceful type, I can make an adjustment myself... But speaking of which, how is the Missouri?"

She turns to Chuck who slowly sighed before responding.

"Missouri is hell, Commander. Filled with raiders, but ever since I've got our detachments of Outcast set foot there recently, reports started coming up about local areas being secured, and we've got two locations about the Brotherhood there. Unfortunately, their branches must've clearly dissolved as no signs on other parts of the Midwest had given us visual of any Brotherhood presence. It's safe to assume that they're down to either last two branches, or had been decided into two sides to make a last standing out on Missouri."

"You never cease to amaze me about your performance, Chuck. Keep it up. There might be an opening for the rank of Major soon."

She earned a nod from Chuck as they got on board an Enclave vertibird.

"Just doing my job, Commander. Speaking of job, what have you planned in mind for the Midwestern?"

Amanda took a short moment before responding.

"It's quite a lonely right about having only the Outcast as a black operations division of the Enclave. Even if we have the Minutemen under our control in our alliance, we would still need our very own side of another division, reflecting ideals similar to the Minutemen."

Amanda paused, then frowned under her helmet before continuing.

"We're not noble. We're just doing this to ensure the Enclave doesn't get the bad reputation in image. But we would still pit them in the role of soldiers, with an ideal of maintaining order, peace and freedom. Again. We're not nobles on the Enclave. But we need people doing the good things on behalf of our name."

She paused shortly. Then came a slow continue.

"Back in the pre-war... We have an organization keeping the peace in order. We called it the United Nations, or the UN. Unfortunately, it fell to the ground right before the first Resource Wars even took place due to the scarcity of oil. I wish to revive the United Nations, understand the image of the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel. We're not noble, but here's to hoping that they'd work well finely with the Minutemen. You on the right, as Outcast division, will do the same thing you best under the shadows."

She earned a very slow before responding.

"We need to ensure that the Aircraft Carrier is finished.. I can't help but think about the prioritization of that project. To think.. It would definitely benefit the Enclave to have a Carrier supplying Oil, while out in the air, as well as a vertibird stop, of course. But other that, is that we can have war vessel easily able to deliver more troops, AIs and vertibirds on the front."

Amanda paused, before continuing.

"I have no doubt, there could still be more Carriers out there. Knowing the Navy on the last days of the pre-war, they were all stationed nearby naval bases, in case of the Chinese sending military fronts after the battle of Anchorage."

She stopped, and to see Chuck looking at her curiously, Amanda shortly frowned under her helmet before continuing.

"We can still send expedition crews for more parts once we finally have our Aircraft Carrier finished on reconstruction. Or... In other words. We can try to reconstruct another in the future if there are still more Carriers in good condition. We just got lucky that our Carrier was still salvageable."

"Well, perhaps that one Carrier should be enough. Though, I can't help but imagine the Midwest. People must've really suffered worse during the days of the Calculators' reign. But to have the Brotherhood of Steel on our side, we'll definitely get more advantage in control. Not only that. We would also have increased numbers."

Amanda just gave a nod and a simple reply.

"'Control is nothing to worry of. Even our increase in soldiers. What we needn't focus on us gathering all the resources we need."

She earned a small nod from Chuck.

Amanda took a long pause before slowly looking down outside as the vertibird flew them to Cheyenne Mountain.

"No wonder why our non AI personnel are so adapted... It if I may... It wasn't a coincidence, right? When we picked up the transmission from Alaska, our training regimes suddenly changed."

Amanda didn't looked back at Chuck. But gave a simple response.

"It's no coincidence. I had the scientists there to transfer all Enclave records about the foreign militaries from the very oldest archives. As for the members on the bunker, we know their numbers are quite average despite being hunkered underneath nuclear winter, but they were only there to survive after the fall of the other major chapters. The divisions back at the Commonwealth will soon be affected by the changes in training regime."

Amanda paused and sighed shortly, then turned back to Chuck.

"They really need to rethink the election for General. Perhaps, give it time. They need to digest their quick decision. And you don't suppose it's too soon that we have a General? We haven't accomplished anything that great for the Enclave, Chuck."

She watched as Chuck slowly looked down with a shrug before a response.

"I'm sure they'll overcome the changes, Commander. After all, they said they've been off the line since the CONTROL station Enclave Oil Rig blew up. A long time spent without any command definitely triggers their need for a new chain of command the longer it takes."

Amanda just took a moment in thought after the response.

Being a General may definitely be a better rank to use to better handle her soldiers. They're not getting any smaller now that they gained even more recruits, not only from the west coast, but from the Commonwealth's as well. Hell, she was concerned about that temporary alliance her divisions has with the USAF and Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel. As alarming as it may be... She has no choice, but to cease that alliance in the Commonwealth. She will not risk the relations of the two other sides there to be used as a way for trading tech and weaponry -Those being Enclave produced tech and weaponry...

What belongs to the Enclave, stays with the Enclave.

"Commander. Something bothering you, Ma'am?"

Hearing Chuck ask, Amanda mentally sighed before responding.

"I'm just thinking about that temporary alliance with the USAF and the Brotherhood of Steel in the Commonwealth. I don't like the idea of the relations to be used as a way for our divisions there to exchange our tech, weaponry and equipment. That's what we even valued on the first place why we headed out here on the west coast. To protect what's ours. And thinking about the Commonwealth divisions unsupervised by a highly ranked official, it may end in high stakes. I don't want either USAF or Maxson's Brotherhood of Steel sharing what scraps there be on Enclave's property. I just couldn't help but feel it... I may need to return to the Commonwealth once I'm dealt with the NCR and done on Appalachia."

She earned a nod from Chuck before a response.

"Elder Maxson prioritizes technology. Pre-war technology that can be preserved. But on the other, confiscates those that pose potential danger."

Amanda bitterly frowned. Of course, Chuck was right.

"At least we have Lost Hills by their necks. If Maxson tries anything on our divisions in the Commonwealth. We know what to do to Lost Hills. But unless he does try anything on the airbase and the Castle divisions, we will let Lost Hills see their next days."

"Well said, Commander. But what about our Carrier when it's finally finished?"

Amanda slightly raised a brow before responding.

"As simply said. Well use it to haul more vertibirds, personnel, etc."

She paused, then turned to Chuck intently with a serious expression under her helmet before continuing.

"We will have to advise the Minutemen to keep up on their peace talk with Lost Hills. We want our property back. And I'm certainly sure that the Brotherhood had most of it from Navarro. As for the NCR with our property that being vertibird schematics -And their vertibirds... We will take it all back by force."

Amanda watched as Chuck sighed before responding.

"Yep. So, it's now confirmed. That this is actually pay back, why we chased the NCR all the way out here on New Vegas just to kill every last one of them other than protecting our Oil Rig. So, we're doing this for the poor locals they robbed of freedom, or just forgot back and to reclaim what they robbed from our ancestors?"

Amanda frowned before folding her arms.

"Second option. I hate to admit the ancestors part, but it's only fair. What's ours is ours. They have no rights to take it from us. As for all the treasury that we've recovered from the NCR at California, we handed them over to the Minutemen there to give back to the people the NCR robbed by their abused taxing."

"Ah. Okay then, Commander. So clearly, we're both half good and half bad guys. Seems fair enough, I got no complains."

"Dammit Chuck can we just end this topic? I don't want to talk about locals."

Amanda glared at the aged Outcast Captain before earning a simple reply.

"Alright, alright. No need to explode like a nuke, Commander. But really though. I appreciate your efforts minimizing NCR casualties. The locals really like what you're doing. Imprisoning those who surrenders, hell, you even spared a few NCR platoon captains. I think we're on the right track for a 'normal' army ourselves."

Amanda just deeply sighed with a bitter frown. Still. She disliked that.

"None of it means anything to me. But our property in the Enclave. One maniac at a time, we will take it all back."

"By force, Commander?"

Amanda looked at Chuck seriously.

"By force."

The whole flight to Cheyenne Mountain had directly led them to the location of a small vertibird atop set up by Outcast personnel.

At the very end just north from the vertibird stop, was a large, opened door. It wasn't like the same gear door that the Vaults usually has, but the scribbled logo on the wall clearly said it as Vault Tec. On the far end after entering was the sight of various Enclave and Outcast personnel alike, all reorganizing the large Vault. Obviously military, with the sight of various vertibirds, military grade technology and such. It didn't look much like a Vault Tec experimental Vault. Much like an enormous underground military compound. It was the perfect spot to use as the Enclave's very own military compound...

"I'm glad the reorganizing is in well progress. But I'll be back shortly to inform the others about the parts required at Navarro, Commander."

Amanda just slightly nodded before taking her separate way.

Walking across a large area, she saw various terminals all sorts technology that the Brotherhood of Steel would likely want to have...

Over to her far right below platform bridges were more vertibirds.

Turning over to her far left, were various munitions being carried in metal crates.

Amanda decided to walk stop the stairs connected to the platforms and stood atop for a moment, watching the sight of a large space filled with vertibirds, solders and all military resources she would need. These are definitely Enclave's property now.

A grin crept on her face under her helmet as she saw some soldiers placing pre-war flags bearing the Enclave's insignia on the walls.

"Commander."

Turning around, Amanda gave a nod to an Outcast soldier.

"Captain Chuck is addressing some of our troops for delivering parts to Navarro."

"Good. What else?"

"We've also received a message from our teams on Missouri. Eldon and West Aurora are confirmed Brotherhood of Steel outposts. And as for good news, they agreed to set up a meeting on their outpost at Eldon. Will I inform them if your arrival there, Ma'am?"

Amanda gave a small yet satisfied nod.

"Yes. The sooner we get a peace talk done, the better. The Brotherhood of Steel would definitely be a potential addition to the Enclave's ranks..."

"Speaking of the Brotherhood of Steel, we've decided to establish a private Outcast frequency with them on their outpost at Eldon and West Aurora on Missouri, Commander."

Amanda simply gave a nod.

"Well done, Sergeant.. I'll be heading to Missouri. And tell all here personnel that once Vault 0 is done reorganizing, make it fully operational immediately, and establish all private frequencies to all divisions that we have. I want all of our forces around the wasteland to be aware of our operation, especially the Commonwealth divisions. Knowing how their slowly becoming attached to that temporary alliance, I must let then know of only those we can trust and those that we won't."

She earned a nod, and with that Amanda dismissed the soldier before setting her eyes back at the numerous amour of energy weapons being inspected and placed into metal crates.

"Sergeant told me you're heading to Missouri, Commander."

Turning her head over to see Chuck approaching Amanda just simply nodded.

"I've already have vertibirds hauling containers to Navarro. Parts, materials, tools as such etc. We'll be able to rush the Aircraft Carrier, though it may take a while still, but with the resources now on our possession, it'll definitely be finished asap."

Amanda bitterly frowned. It wasn't all the resources that she wanted for the Enclave.

"The NCR still has part of our property. That, assure from threatening our Oil Rig is what we came here for. We will take back what's ours by force once we're settled absorbing the Brotherhood of Steel on Missouri. As for the Brotherhood on Lost Hills, we will demand them back of all the Enclave property they've robbed Navarro of."

"Look, Commander. I know it's not my place to say but... The Enclave really did a lot of... Fucked up things. A lot of things that'll make people sick to their stomachs. I think they deserved what got to them -as no offense since we're clearly not a government- but can we just move on, Ma'am? It's been like... Several decades since Navarro's troops got their ass kicked."

Amanda glared at the aged man, who only sighed at her in return.

"I know... I'm sorry. But... Hey I'm trying saying is, we have much advanced technology than what they have. Those old scraps are clearly outdated and obsolete machines now as being up to date unlike to the ones only us posses."

Amanda frowned bitterly. She didn't like the thought of what Chuck said. But somehow... Part of her surprisingly agree to the aged man. He was right... It had been long since the fall of the Enclave from before. Those that did sinister commitments carried our their mistakes to their graves.

What was there for Amanda to recover when she both despises her ancestors, and wants their Enclave's property back?

"We will get nothing in return even it we do take their back, Commander. I've... Been thinking about Lost Hills recently. Made me think twice about the idea of storming the bunker just to grab what belongs to us? It's just wrong. I mean, we're not noble, yeah, but... Can we... Try to be humans, at least every once in a while? We've been too inhumane after all on the NCR..."

To hear Chuck's reluctant tine finished slowly, Amanda didn't say anything. Clearly, she hated what she heard from Chuck. But seeing that he does have a point... Amanda didn't argue.

She let out a deep, irritated sigh with a bitter frown that made her teeth gritting under her helmet. But she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Commander. I... Didn't mean to say that. But... It's been bothering me about your... Well-being. You've been... Rather, stressed out, lacking of sleep, double timing work and focusing too much on the resource grabs, which is why we ended up starting a resource war, after the one long before firing the pre-war. Our doctors had been worried as well. They demand you were declining regular checkups..."

Amanda turned to Chuck wordlessly. But a glare clearly worn under her helmet.

"What I do. I do it for the Enclave. To protect its values."

Seeing Chuck sighing again, she noticed a look of concern.

"Apparently, I'm not the only one who's concerned about you, Commander. Every soldier we have. Hell, I even hear the AIs whispering concern about your well-being. But... Alright... I won't push it. But please, Ma'am... If, we ever finish all this here on New Vegas, I would advise you take a break. You deserve it. To clear some things you need to release."

Amanda just forced a slight nod. She didn't like the advice. But somehow... It got her thinking. Her soldiers being concerned about her well-being? She wasn't crazy... Neither doing anything similar to the previous leaders if the Enclave. So what was there for them to be concerned of her for?

Amanda bitterly frowned even more. She's a leader for god's fucking sake.

A leader has to, remain strong, at all and any cost to lead her army. What's a leader if else will be human like the rest? If she will be like General Ward, being a fool by following his oath? Amanda wasn't like that. She was far better than any leader combined. Fuck. For the short while after reviving the Enclave, she outpaced the USAF General. Hell, she could even star a war with the Brotherhood at California and easily win it whenever she wants as she clearly outnumbers and outmatches them. And most certainly, she simply aided out the NCR at California, leaving only scraps of it under General Oliver to be mopped off Mojave.

And now she gets the idea of being human? That would only be a huge disadvantage for someone bearing a military career... But unlike her...

Amanda remembered Nate... He wasn't sift, but he was human... Dammit... She really need to stop thinking...

"I'll be doing now, Chuck."

Amanda simple said as she walked past the aged man.

"Oh, I'm gonna have to come with you, Comman-"

"No. I want you in charge here while the men prepares for Vault 0 to be operational."

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Commander?"

Amanda stopped on her track shortly before simply responding.

"My well being is in stable condition, Chuck. Nothing to worry about."

And with that Amanda single walked away and back outside the enormous Vault.

Getting back to the vertibird stop, Amanda simply got in board and told the pilot to head straight to Missouri.

The hours on board the vertibird, Amanda was rather silent as she only ignored the chatter on the radio at the cockpit.

In reality, she was in deep tight about what Chuck said. She couldn't blame Chuck if he wishes to feel a bit human at least. After all, she's had him and the rest of her soldiers do only one questionable thing which was annexing the NCR. But did he really had to tell her how concerned everyone was even himself? She didn't need their concern. Her personal problems were her problems.

Although she didn't like the advice... But it's been quite... Forever since she had a break. The Enclave itself can function on its own with commanding officers maintaining functionality. But finishing the conflict with the NCR has to come first. Then maybe, she can take some time in West Virginia. But she wasn't putting her plan to secure the nukes there postponed either.

Finally, after the long damn flight, Amanda filed out of the vertibird. The sight of the establishments were in no good condition. Most if the buildings collapsed, debris of concrete all over, and finally, the sight of a rusted fence gate outside an old establishment in what appears to be a sort of pre-war warehouse in Eldon.

After meeting a detachment of Outcast troopers, Amanda only waited in best to be patient as the gates were opened by guards from the other side of the fence large fence.

"Welcome to Fort Alpha, one of the last standing outposts of the Brotherhood of Steel."

Amanda slightly gave a nod at the guard.

"I am certain your officers are aware of my arrival."

Amanda simple stated, which she earned a small nod.

"Yes, Ma'am. Though, no one is really in charge, we only take orders from those few of us that united to lead what's left of our numbers."

Amanda simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"Now if you please, follow us, and we'll take you inside door the peace talk."

Amanda just hoped before following the guards with her Outcast troopers.

The inside of the establishment wasn't much, but was still well-organized. A bit of tech, equipment and mostly personnel wearing the very familiar horned power armor in OD green color.

A slightly formed and worn flag clipped on the wall, Amanda noticed the same Brotherhood of Steel insignia, except, it was rather dark blue in color instead of how she knew it being white.

As she was led into a larger room, Amanda met a large table with a few occupants waiting for her and her Outcast unit.

"Welcome, Commander!"

There stood a few power armored men and women without helmets as she was greeted.

"We are glad you arrived safely here on Missouri. Please excuse the emptiness outside. But don't let it fool you. Most bands of raiders here have a knack for surprise ambush attacks..."

Amanda just simply waved it off and responded.

"I am pleased to be hear to finally speak with you all. But to get further to my point."

She looked around on each of the men, and women. Each all had a Paladin rank.

"I wish to apologize for the sudden commitment. We've encountered a small band if your man at Colorado, working with the Desert Rangers and remnants from Navarro."

Amanda had to start it out there. Of course... As much as she hared apologizing and admitting, she wasn't a loser to her soldiers. And these will be absorbed into her ranks, she might as well be truthful.

"Colorado? Oh, you must've mistaken Commander."

Amanda raised a brow.

"We've had to deal with deserters on our ranks. Not all of our soldiers are as loyal as they seem. Most of them came from Fort Delta. We've been dealing with deserters for most of the passed years. But luckily we've still gotten a few recruits willing to join us despite our critical decrease in numbers."

Amanda wondered for a moment. How did these people gain loss, but setting aside the thought, she immediately replied.

"You won't have to worry further. I've been told and had gathered Intel about your ideology in due Brotherhood. Though, ours is lost of securing our property and progress our military strength further, we also recruit outsiders into our ranks."

"We've been told through the established frequency with your Brotherhood Outcast. And surprisingly, it is quite hard to believe until now that you took them in to your ranks."

Amanda shortly frowned, but then mentally sighed and replied.

"They go by Outcast now. And yes, they're once part of the Brotherhood from the east coast, that being the old Washington DC. Like you, they had their own ideology and reason they left the Brotherhood a decade ago."

Pausing, Amanda looked at each of the eyes of the men, and women in power armor.

"We all share a trait. We dispersed from the original ideals that we never liked on the name carried by our predecessors. If we want to make a difference... Only together we can make it work."

Stepping forward and meeting the stares in front of her, Amanda didn't need to manipulate them. He knew these people didn't manipulation. What they need... Is a real leader competent enough to lead and manage them.

"I know. There are those people that disagree with our differences. But as I'm speaking in front of you. All of you. Remember this. We will show them that we can make a difference. Either they agree or not. Whether they like it or not. It is our right to do so. If we want to disperse from our former members on the same names we share with them, they don't have the right to tell us what to do. If you unite with the Enclave. I promise you all. That your ideology will be listened upon. Your addition, presence and contribution will be valued than simply appreciated."

She paused shortly before taking a few breaths before finally continuing.

"And if those people that oppressed us before ever dare step in our way. We will terminate them to their last man. Together, under the name and flag of the Enclave."

There was a long silence after her speech. It was so silent that no one ever dared speak, until Amanda decided to break the long silence.

"I know what you're all thinking. That this is just the same old Enclave that only uses resources around them as their tactic for their personal gain. Then, I will tell you all... That we are not a Government. We are a military, dispersed from the Enclave's ideology of wiping out the Wasteland of life. We may intern to absorb other factions proven potential to the Enclave's military yes. But we intend only to destroy those that opposes us. Wait we only prioritizes is the security of our property, progressing our technology and growing our military."

Amanda finally finished. But to see all the others exchanging looks shortly, she waited not long until all eyes returned to her.

"Perhaps... We may leave behind the rivalry of our inferior brothers, and sisters who wish to follow their ideology. Commander Amani of the Enclave. For so long we've struggled since the loss of our General Banarky and many brothers, and sisters... We would be honored to have a new commanding officer leading us again.  
And despite your honesty to absorb the Brotherhood of Steel into the ranks of the Enclave... We would like to know more details about our future role once we settle the agreement after this peace talk."

It was all that Amanda needed. Therefore, she finally wore a satisfied grin under her helmet before responding.

"First step before we get into details, Paladins. Is that we would most likely use you as a third division of the Enclave. Like the Outcast being a black operations division. The plan for your role is to be a peace keeping division."

And with that... Amanda finally added her full statement.

"Your division will be called: Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel -Midwest BOS for short.  
Under the mighty name and flag of the Enclave."

* * *

_"War after war, the Brotherhood continued its own duty in combating the hostilities of the wasteland, while trying to maintain their numbers increased from outsiders. But in due time. Decade after decade of endless fighting, their numbers began to decrease. From the beginning of their fruitless victory against the Calculator, and it's army of robots, to the wild hostilities the wasteland had to offer throughout many decades passed. They slowly began to crumble._

_Gaining more loss than addition to their numbers, the Brotherhood began to lose bunker after bunker and were pushed to the lands of Missouri in the year 2235._

_With their lack of leadership, they faced continuous hardships that tested the might of each Brotherhood. Some fell from the endless battles they've fought, while others left the ranks without a word ever heard from again. Leaving the rest, remaining intact to fulfill their duties to their final breath._

_Years passed, they became barely operational, and mostly fragile. Though, remained disciplined, but tested. It was only a matter of time, before they finally succumbed to the wasteland, as they finally closed their doors of what remained of their outposts between Eldon and West Aurora. But the bloody end didn't end as the conclusion; was the Brotherhood finally collapsing in the year 2242 with what remained of its numbers as a two-sided division with the loss of greater numbers, lack of leadership, and the loss of purpose to fight._

_It was until 2287. The year, where salvation came to Missouri. An unexpected call from an old enemy, calling out to all arms, looking to recruit numbers to absorb into their overwhelming ranks. The Enclave._

_Joined upon, and one with its name was a division of its own, one discarded from the ranks of the Brotherhood of Steel._

_As the Brotherhood opened its doors to listen, and a peace talk was initiated. Then later came the very leader of the Enclave. A peaceful alliance was spoken to be formed. In the name of absorption for the Enclave's control, the benefit was to be given for the Brotherhood in return. A better position in the ranks of the Enclave was open. And a permanent home and role was promised. And with a new purpose given, it struck the Brotherhood to reawaken._

_As free descendants from the minority of the West coast Brotherhood, they were free to make the choice without the authority of the High Council at Lost Hills or from any other Brotherhood, as an alliance was peacefully opened. A second opportunity to be finally known in the wasteland was given. A purpose to fight for their ideologies without the fear for the real Brotherhood has been given vision by the Enclave. A choice needed to be made._

_And like the Enclave, and it's Outcast. They shared the trait of dispersing from their original ideals. Therefore -Despite their rivaled history- A choice has been made..._

_Now dubbed as the 'Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel' under their new leader's name and control, the re-forged Brotherhood embraced the freedom given to them by their former enemies, and as old wounds slowly began to heal, they reformed altogether as one on the same initial name. The Enclave._

_...But as further knowledge was given about the purpose of their reestablishment, was that their uprising... Was only a preparation part of tactics for an ongoing war against a corrupted nation on the west coast._

_But that, is a chapter for another day."_

_-ripntear_

* * *

**This is the last chapter to be published for now until I finish on some of the earlier chapters for re-editting. Next chapter shall be released, but not anytime soon.**

_**Response to recent review: **Acknowledged._

**ripntear **


	36. The Resource Wars II: Pulled-Out Tactics

**Well... It took me a while on fixing chapters. But here it is, and finally... The postponed chapter is here. **

_**Shit. Here we go again... **_

* * *

_**Song used **_

_**"WAR" by grandson**_

* * *

_-The Resource Wars II: Pulled-Out Tactics-_

The longer it took on the peace talk, for approximately four hours, Amanda was relieved in the end as she finally gained the Enclave it's very own Brotherhood of Steel from the Midwest.

After the meeting ended, all Brotherhood personnel were to proceed directly to Vault 0 for reissuing of Enclave weaponry and were all transported by vertibirds brought by Enclave personnel. She finally got all that she needs for the Enclave's ranks. All that she needs now was to finish her last step against the NCR.

"Foxtrot 4-9 to Vault 0! Code blue! I repeat, code blue! We got more friendlies on our side!"

_"Loud and clear, Foxtrot 4-9! We already had ten Mikes on standby for escort once you reach Cheyenne Mountain!"_

"Copy that, Vault 0!"

Ignoring the loud chatter on the comms, Amanda only remained in silence as she waited on the way to Vault 0. But as she waited, her mind slowly began to fall into thoughts.

For some reason, she couldn't help but remember Shaun at the very far back of her mind. And out of all the things she's been doing, and out of all of her plans. Shaun just had to interrupt her now. Fuck... It's been so long now since she's been frozen... Perhaps even decades than simply to say years after Shaun was taken from Nate's lifeless arms. She didn't wanted to think about it anymore. In fact... Amanda had already lost on hope. To the point that the Enclave was all that she has left.  
Maybe she needed to move on...?

After arriving back and stepping inside Vault 0, Amanda was immediately approached, and greeted by Chuck.

"Good to see you made it back, Commander. Took you quite long."

Amanda shortly frowned before giving a reply.

"As long as it may have taken for me, it was worth it in the end, Chuck. We just got ourselves out very own Brotherhood. The Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel."

"I appreciate you efforts on this one, Commander. Insisting in going on ahead, and do the talking, saved me a lot of time to spare for monitoring Minutemen activities in the Commonwealtha, and mostly, checking up on the Aircraft Carrier."

Amanda folded her arms and simply questioned.

"How's the status of the Carrier?"

"43%, Commander. But we'll be sure to get it done and ready for commission."

Amanda simply nodded. Then noticed several Brotherhood personnel being addressed inside the large Vault.

"I'll leave them to the commanding officers here. Once they're all briefed further about this conflict, I want them all active on duty. As reservists, for now..."

Turning to Chuck, Amanda then added in firm tone.

"But I want them trained with our recruits. As for their issued weapons, I want them issued with Plasma rifles, and laser miniguns. I don't want any personnel issued with weak firepower."

She earned a small nod then a reply.

"Yes, Ma'am. Oh, and we've already had Patriot's recorded playback when he was on California-"

"Not now, Chuck. In fact, we already know where that will lead. To that synth."

"Yeah... And as for Patriot, he'll be done for repair soon, not very soon though but, just soon."

Amanda slowly nodded with a small frown.

"I'm heading off now. You keep things running here for now until I give you a call. When you receive it, bring all of our active Brotherhood personnel with you, and proceed to Freeside."

"What about you, Ma'am?"

"I'll be checking up on Navarro later. But before I leave, I want you to send a private message to the Commonwealth Minutemen. I want Preston Garvey as well as the assigned Minutemen battalion here on New Vegas. Once we're done with the NCR, we'll leave Mojave to them."

Amanda earned a quick salute from Chuck before making her leave then back to Camp Forlorn Hope.

As interesting as it already was about the guidance she's bestowed on the Minutemen, Amanda wasn't really interested into controlling Mojave. Though, the resources it has was beneficial, it was only fair to order the Minutemen to run New Vegas freely. Though, it's not out of corruption... But perhaps manipulation was safer to say.

But as she waited to arrive back at the camp, Amanda couldn't help but worry about the alliance at the Commonwealth. Though, she didn't care if the USAF and Maxson's Brotherhood were on alliance, but could she bring herself to let her own soldiers be a part of it?

Amanda bitterly frowned. She disliked that.

She may have helped the USAF before because of a sudden hope for the military, but ever since the USAF chose not to integrate into the Enclave's name, that hope in Amanda vanished. It was only then a matter of time for Amanda to realize how wrong she was unfreezing the optimistic military. Though, it was at first potential to use them as soldiers -Minus General Ward as its leader- but it was still ridiculous to have a pre-war military in the middle of a post apocalyptic age... How could they be so stupid to think backwards...

As she finally arrived back at Camp Forlorn Hope, Amanda immediately hopped off her Liberty power armor at the maintenance tent before heading to the communications center.

"Commander."

Greeted a soldier with a salute.

Giving a slight nod, Amanda simply walked past the soldier before initiating a live radio frequency to all active Enclave divisions in the Commonwealth. She was definitely not going to allow an alliance to happen without her say so. Not especially when a doppelgänger is on the lose, ruining her name and her military reputation.

A small buzz an click sounded on the mic, Amanda cleared her throat shortly and began in firm tone.

"Attention. This is Commander Amanda Amani. Your real Commander. As I expected, all of you had been briefed about the long communication silence..."

She cleared her throat again, then slowly continued.

"I want to make this clear. The synth who's recently infiltrated the ranks during my absence, is a sign of compromise to our military. I am broadcasting this live frequency to your respective divisions to give you all a fair warning to minimize trust on outsiders temporarily for the time being. I will not afford personnel being persuaded into joining the wrong side of the Enclave. Keep in mind. WE ARE ENCLAVE. We do not tolerate governmental lies and bullshit. No propaganda. And we had long buried patriotism with the bastards who caused the Great War. To hell with all of them.

As to all personnel hearing this live message... Know who you enlisted to serve for. Your loyalty is what I value. Not your strength. Not your abilities. But your LOYALTY. You're all soldiers. Not government agents. I give you all orders to shoot, carry out field tasks, operations and military campaigns. Not orders to hide in bunkers, abduct civilians and conduct experiments while especially spewing out propaganda."

Amanda paused before taking a deep breath and letting herself continue.

"I don't give a fuck to whoever thinks that we're the same Enclave they hate. I could keep my temper in a bit of control. But if there are anyone -Or anyone else in particular does speak anything against our military side in the Enclave, they are to be seen as oppressors. And in full authority, you are authorized to arrest whoever those oppressors are -If retaliation is applied, use deadly force.

We may never know if they're synth espionage, so minimize trust on outsiders, continue your operations and defend our divisions there in the Commonwealth. At all and any costs."

Amanda stopped. Wait... Was this the right time to say it? Of course... No one's stopping her anyway... Or... No one can stop her from saying at all.

"And one last thing... Airbase and Castle divisions. You've done me proud by your independent decisions to maintain operational during the communications blackout. But now that we're reunited again I'm communication again, I give you all a fully strict order to cease the temporary alliance with the USAF and the Brotherhood of Steel, such as minor negotiations, joint operations etc. Our alliance is only in within the Minutemen. Nothing more, nothing less."

Amanda noticed several operatives on the communications center all staring at her, with approving looks. Surpringly for her, Amanda was just relieved at least that she's spared from stress that she wasn't the only one being cautious. Amanda liked that.

Clearing her throat one last time, Amanda continued to finish her live message.

"Your orders I'm sending forth are:

1\. Perform daily aerial patrols around settlements every twelve hours a day -Routinely have six vertibirds scattered on aerial patrol every night, thirty feet above settlements.

2\. Secure any old military bunkers slash checkpoints -Mainly to secure more firepower slash bunkers for use of checkpoints for vertibirds stop for those on aerial patrol.

3\. Leave all minor conflicts and crimes to the Minutemen Military Police -An order shall be sent forth to all active Minutemen branches there on the Commonwealth.

4\. Any outsiders are no longer allowed to pass anywhere near the airbase -I want to have all accessible routes to the airbase closed as possible while in my absence to ensure firm security of the airbase division-AI personnel must be assigned once all routes are closed. Use words and formal speaking to any trespassers. If said trespassers are carrying any sort of weapon -especially if retaliated- emmidiate execution is permitted.

5\. Do not allow any Brotherhood of Steel under Elder Arthur Maxson access to any Enclave secured territories -'Donate' them less advanced pre war technology if necessary to prevent any tension.

But if regarding any sort of Brotherhood demand for advanced technology under Enclave possession, Brotherhood of Steel personnel or unit are to be labeled as shoot on sight."

Amanda finally finished. She said what she wanted to say, but just to make sure...

"One final thing... We will remain our troops issued with the X0 power armors for our AIs, human and non feral personnel. We will not have any changes on our army issue equipments -Other than progressing to advance our technologies- All former Enclave remnants under command of 'Colonel Amani' shall all be pursued and dealt with accordingly.

So if you see any Enclave personnel wearing advance power armor Mark I and IIs, they are labeled as kill on sight -You will all be provided information about the Mark I and IIs by your issued code books.

These are hard, trying times. But as we've toughen on our own obstacles, I put faith in you all to trust me on my standing orders and decisions. And for now, remain strong and independent as you all are while in my absence there. But in time, my Enclave. We will all be reunited again.

This is Commander Amanda Amani, signing off."

Of course... She had to add that... She wasn't soft like Nate. But at least she released a heavy damn weight off her shoulders-

"Commander, we got private frequency coming from the Castle division currently on the line."

A communications operative suddenly interrupted. Great, now what...

Amanda frowned shortly but tried to calm down before approaching another desk with another mic.

putting the headphone one, Amanda then spoke through the mic.

"This is Commander Amani speaking."

_"Amanda. I uh... Heard your live broadcaster message. And I'm pretty sure every personnel we have got the message, too..."_

Amanda mentally cursed with a bitter frown. Piper...

"Your orders stand, Piper. No USAF. No Brotherhood of Steel. I expect you to follow your orders, Lieutenant."

_"I understand blue-"_

"Dammit! Will you ever quit calling me that? Need I remind you that I'm higher on rank than you, Piper. You respect me like how you respect Patriot!"

_"I'm sorry... Won't call you that again, promise."_

Amanda rolled her eyes before roughly questioning.

"What is it now that you called."

Rather in demand despite her managed calm tone, Amanda impatiently waited for a reply.

_"Well... I was worried... You know... Having the ex Brotherhood of Steel members on our side... But, I'm not implying I'm worried about them. What I mean is-"_

"You're worried about my thoughts?"

There was a pause on the line but then Amanda decided to interrupt to add.

"I wanted to give an order to kill that synth on our ranks. Danse-"

_"Amanda he's a good soul- Well... Synths really don't have souls -No offense to Nick- but still... Danse is a good person. He's saved lives at Concord when the Wanderer attacked. He and Haylen even worked well with Patriot on defending Concord."_

Amanda rubbed her temples softly before silly replying with a frown on her face.

"I just said part of my thoughts, Piper. Do you really need to overreact?"

_"I'm just stating facts, Amanda... Anyways... We still got investigations running by the Railroad about Patriot-"_

"Don't worry about Patriot. Give an order to Desdemona to have all of our Railroad agents focused on keeping eyes out for any synth spies."

_"Wait... Is Patriot with you? Amanda, can I talk to him?"_

Amanda bitterly frowned and sighed.

"_No_. He's in critical condition. He confronted Colonel Amani on his own. I'd rather not get into details. But all I'm telling you is that he arrived here safely, right now, he's being taken care of and would soon be ready for duty once I say so."

_"Colonel Amani... I knew it was too good to be true..."_

"Do you expect anyone else other than that to do such a thing, Piper?"

"Honestly... No... But... How are you taking this? A synth double, carrying your name, wearing your face and bearing the Enclave's name?"

Amanda took a moment with frown before responding.

"I want to nuke the Capital. But..."

She paused... Wait, what for-

"I... Think you got a point on what you said. Don't worry. I... Won't make the wasteland any worse than it already is. But don't blame me if the synth does anything that I wouldn't."

-Oh...

_"You actually listened to me for once... Well, I'm glad. What about the Brotherhood here? Shoot on sight if the demand for our technology? Amanda I think that's a little too far..."_

Amanda shortly frowned her teeth.

"Only _IF_ they demand for our technology. I did said to give them pre war technology. Old pre war tech if necessary to prevent any tension. But if they demand for our property, that's a different story. You know what I mean, Piper. Besides. I'm just placing them right where they should be. The Enclave is the direct descendant of the corrupted United States government -Despite being dispersed from its original ideals. So technically we have all rights to be in control on such things like valuable and advanced possessions.

But for once, Piper. Listen to me. I'm not manipulating you. But telling you what actually makes sense why we're doing this."

She heard Piper sigh through the line before a response.

_"To be the only military descendant of the pre war Government?"_

"Close enough. But in all honesty, I don't care if there are other military cults slash organizations existing. So long as they know their place. The Enclave would always come first at the very top. Not any other. Not the Brotherhood of Steel. Especially not the United States Armed Forces. NOT anymore. We don't need green sticks mindlessly venturing the rebuilt society with the ideals of the Old World."

She heard another sigh from Piper through the line before a response came.

_"I understand... To be honest, the others here are overjoyed to hear from you again. And surprise, surprise. They're approving to your orders. But instead of the ceasing of a temporary alliance, all of our soldiers are still concerned about Colonel Amani and the Government side of the Enclave. It's clearly the every front page of the papers. And no, I already quit my old job for my new career, if you're wondering. You just can't stop others starting to become reporters after Mcdonough's exposure..."_

Amanda hated that.

"If the press is starting to revive on its own then tell them 'No comment' whenever you see any reporter, and as for any hostile, aim the other end of the barrel then pull the trigger. You're trained to shoot, Piper, for god's sake."

_"Hey, I'm just trying to minimize casualties, Amanda. We had to spend a week burning piles and piles of NCR corpses and their cheap gears. People here are terrified enough already and surprisingly, the press gets out even more on what truth is actually happening here in the Commonwealth regarding conflicts. Which increases more worry than curiosity. "_

Amanda frowned before rubbing her temples shortly.

"Thought you'd say that... Go set up a meeting discussing the conflicts. Minor ones to bigger ones, as well as the Brotherhood of Steel. But if the Brotherhood does demand for our technology, and it happens to come from their Elder, let me know and I'll settle it by erasing the Brotherhood High Council at California.:

_"I understand but c'mon... Killing their High Elders? Are you even- Oh right... You got Outcasts doing the dirty job... It's not that I doubt you can erase them simply, but please, Amanda. Just don't. We'll handle the problems here in the Commonwealth while you're gone, and see if we can put a solution on keeping our properties safe._

_I'll definitely have to set up a conference meeting for this..."_

Amanda rubbed her temples with an irritated sigh. Clearly, she had to listen to Piper for this once aside from nuking DC... Of course... Piper knows how to catch people's best interests at heart. And if she wants the people to be calm at least even by little by the presence of the Enclave, then she might as well listen to Piper. Even though she disliked that.

"Before I end this call, Piper. I need to ask about the Brotherhood of Steel members on our ranks. They're from different divisions and one of them came from the Capital. How is the status?"

_"You're referring to ex Brotherhood Sentinel Sarah Lyons about the other. It went kinda shocking for Danse and mostly for Haylen at first seeing her in the airbase. It's a long story, but I can get a copy of Sarah's file booked to you to know more of her, as well as Danse and Haylen's. Though, if it's mostly about Sarah, it's not my place to tell, especially when she just lost her son Owen to the hands of the Enclave under Colonel Amani..."_

Amanda slowly sighed before slowly giving a reply.

"Alright. But I want to ask. What does Danse and Haylen think of the other ex Brotherhood? Did you told them sooner?"

There was quite a pause before a response from Piper.

_"They couldn't believed it at first when I told them. But when they finally met in the training, Sarah insisted to distance herself from the two. Though, Danse and Haylen mean well. But they're showing promising performances as the drill sergeants told me. They actually graduated with 11th batch of recruits in this reopening for recruitment, with Sarah being transferred here on the Castle division."_

It was something that Amanda was against. But the fact that the Enclave now has Brotherhood of Steel of its own... Then, she might as well allow ex Brotherhood personnel into their ranks? After all, she honestly didn't care about biographies. She cared about loyalty.

"So long as loyalty isn't an issue, Piper. I have no problem. I'm... Putting trust on you keeping them in line."

Amanda almost choked on the last part of he statement. And somehow, she felt strange saying the word trust.

_"That means a lot, Amanda. Really... But you can count on me. I've already taken them under my wing and I trust them too. Anyways, can you tell Patriot I said hi?"_

"There isn't time for that, Piper."

_"Let me guess... You're busy again?"_

Amanda frowned.

"A lot of things, important things I have to finish right now. I'm gonna end this call now. Follow your orders and keep the three others in line."

_"Of course, Amanda. It's nice to talk to you again."_

Amanda didn't replied as she ended the line. How 'smooth' their chatter went. Only then, Amanda wasn't into such a distraction, or any for that kind of matter.

But for some little fucking reason...

She felt quite uneasy with Piper's overreacted defense for Danse. She disliked that. Wait what?

Amanda bitterly frowned. Was she... Jealous?

_'No. Amanda... DON'T.'_

Amanda mentally cursed. Shit...

Trying her hardest to turn down the thought, Amanda made her way back to her office. Of course... Personal thoughts cannot be spoken mentally...

She wasn't sure, but she was sure at the same time. Perhaps, it's Piper on what she wasn't sure of. Though her decisions were clearly well thought of, but what of Piper?

She really killed her career of being a reporter into a ranking Enclave officer. Amanda really disliked that, but on the other end of Piper's decision gave her a career that she was actually good at as an Enclave Lieutenant. It was quite impressing indeed, yet Amanda wasn't sure if she would like that...

* * *

**:::Welcome to Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**\- WELCOME TO THE ENCLAVE -**

**:::Officer's Personal Logs:::**

**:::LOG 6: Seriously, Amanda ?:::**

**:::Date: 26 September:::**

**Year: 2287**

**I am quite not sure how to fully think this through due to this little thought about Piper . I am worried, though . But I'm not implying that I'm being worried about the Commonwealth Enclave divisions . I know the loyalty of my men there, as the ones that are here with me . **

**But speaking of loyalty . . . Do I want Piper's loyalty ? Minutemen reports mainly from the Commonwealth branches stated Piper's contribution for the joint Enclave-Minutemen siege gainst the NCR at Quincy . I never really liked thinking about that one Minutemen report from Master Sergeant Ronnie Shaw . And what I never liked was the splinter members from the Brotherhood of Steel either . But I might look into each backgrounds of these ex Brotherhood soldiers, which isn't much of a problem .**

**But what remains as my main concern is Piper . . .**

**She seems to have dedicated her own abilities, and loyalty to the Enclave . For what ? For me ? Should I be flattered ? Perhaps not . . . I know this isn't the pre-war anymore . And same sex relationships are no longer seen as illegal . But that is not the point .**

**The point is getting something in return from it .**

**Like Nate .**

**Personal Note: Yes . I DO quite admire Piper . . . And I found her knack for bringing the truth out for the public quite a noble outlook . Her courage to speak against the corruption that stains the Commonwealth from the filthy -The Institute- is indeed quite relating to my past career about being a lawyer 210 years ago . . . Fighting for what's right . . .**

**It's what I find Piper quite admiring . . .**

**But I'm worried that maybe Nick was right about Piper caring THAT much . But could I really bring myself into something like what I once had with Nate ? I made an oath to myself since the day reformed the Enclave at the Commonwealth . I will never look at another man ever again . But . . . What does it make Piper if I'd look at her THAT way ? A distraction ? Temporary circumstance ? It might only affect her career and performance, which is unprofessional in the Enclave . We are service men and women . The Enclave's military priorities is what comes first than personal problems . . .**

**-Do NOT fall for this, Amanda . This isn't about Nate anymore . It's about the ENCLAVE .**

**But maybe . When there's finally some time to reopen to someone, I can give it a chance . After all . . . This isn't about Nate anymore . . . I'm just glad that the Enclave is only a name . Less worry of jealousy coming from it .**

**-BUT IN MY MIND, THE ENCLAVE IS WHERE MY FONDNESS TRULY LIES NOW . ONLY TIME MAY TELL WHEN CAN I HAVE SUCH NEED FOR SOMETHING LIKE LOVE . . .**

* * *

Amanda saved her entry. She did admitted it to herself now. But, she didn't wanted the Enclave to be left out. For her, maybe the Enclave isn't just a name and organization, but also like a sentient thing. But Amanda just didn't wanted to feel like she's cheating on the Enclave. She hated that.

Yet, this wasn't about Nate. But what about Shaun?

Amanda sat quietly for a while minute in silence. She's given up trying to find Shaun... What was there for her? Should she still waste her time trying to find her son that she wasn't even sure if he's still even alive?

The Vault Tec representative was right 210 years ago. Time is precious commodity. Indeed it is. Her time is precious commodity. But, to waste it on finding Shaun when she already has the Enclave where her fondness lies, she completely replaced Nate with the Enclave. Maybe she even had replaced Shaun with her power and influence... As well as the groups she had adopted into the Enclave's name. Which automatically makes her being the main leader of all divisions under the Enclave If not mother for the matter, of course...

_'I need to focus... Forget Nate. Forget Shaun... This isn't about them... For now. It's not about them.'_

Amanda mentally said to herself. She made a choice to be with the Enclave now. But it will definitely feel like cheating if she further sees Piper that way... But then again, the Enclave is a non-sentient organization. Amanda bitterly frowned.

Although it's very rare for her, but she does feel lonely sometimes...

She really needs to think this through regarding Piper... As for Nate... His frozen corpse can wait even for decades more before he can be given vengeance for his murder... And for Shaun... Should she really need to find Shaun? Amanda pondered for a moment. She has everything she needed now in this Wasteland. But then again... She promised Nate to get Shaun back.

Even if she no longer wants to...

"VERTIBIRDS INBOUND! SECURITY GET THE MISSLE LAUNCHERS!"

Amanda was immediately startled by the sound of minigun and the sound of plasma gunfire. Fuck...

Stepping out of her tent with a murderous look on her face, Amanda saw NCR vertibirds. Approximately nine vertibirds dropping T-45d suited NCR personnel with CZ75 Avenger miniguns. Fucking rats...

With all of her armed personnel getting into action, Amanda simply walked past the groups of AIs and human personnel rushing in to the fight to defend Camp Forlorn Hope.

She was in no mood for this. But to keep her mind away from what she was privately thinking... This will suffice.

Suited in her Liberty power armor, and armed with a laser minigun, Amanda simply joined the defense which wasn't really much as her soldiers easily took control of the situation. Only thing was that there was a sight of charging NCR soldiers with service rifles, all charging in with suppressed fire. A very tempting sight to mini nuke at. But not on her territory...

"Laser miniguns on front!"

Amanda simply commanded while firing her own laser minigun at a T-45d suited NCR soldier who was unfortunate enough to get on her sights.

"Press forward!"

Amanda raised a brow under her helmet. But turning her head over to her far right, Amanda saw Colonel Moore in full NCR gear, and armed with an Anti-Material rifle. Amanda mentally began shaking her head in dismissal. She was really in no mood for this...

"Commander, our heavy troopers are in position!"

Amanda didn't turned to the soldier who quickly informed her but gave a simple reply.

"Open fire."

"MEN, OPEN FIRE ON ALL NCR TROOPS IN SIGHT! SHOW NO MERCY!"

Amanda simply walked away from her personnel and began to simple fire her laser minigun at the incoming NCR personnel while slowly making her way toward the NCR Colonel.

It took her a few more seconds as she simply focused gunning down the unfortunate soldiers while leaving the rest to her own to finish off until-

_***BLAM!***_

A missed shot. Nearly a foot near her was a high caliber round.

Amanda simply turned her head to face Colonel Moore aiming an Anti-Material rifle at her. Amanda scoffed with her laser minigun already aimed.

"Go on, woman. And we'll see who will be dropped dead on the ground. Unless you're lucky I spare you..."

"The NCR Will not fall from your tyrannical rule! Your corruption that stains New Vegas-!"

"Tyrannical? Corruption? Theoretically... It's the NCR here that consumes the resources of the weak by through annexation. Something similar to how the pre-war scums called US Government eaten out pre-war Canada by annexation. You might want to look back on a brief history before you speak your words out, Colonel Cassandra Moore. But clearly you can't..."

Amanda paused as she took a step forward, even alarming the NCR Colonel by intently aiming the high caliber rifles at her head now. Amanda only snorted.

"... Your all just the same, illiterate, Wastelanders. Perhaps... That's why the Enclave even wanted to wipe you all out in the first place. You ignorant, greedy, filthy savages are the ones that stain this Wasteland. Too bad, I don't share their ideals. But I do agree with them on one thing..."

Amanda stopped. Her hands gripping her laser minigun tightly as she stared at the Colonel who was now starting to shake visibly at her murderous stare.

"Some of you are indeed unpure. The NCR being one of them. Not by radiation. But by greed. I agree perhaps to kill the unpure like you, and your fellow unpure brethren of greedy scums."

Amanda simply fired her laser minigun in suppressed fire and but to see Colonel Moore immediately dodging before her laser fire even hit, Amanda stayed on her spot as she gunned down the Colonel, who was now hiding behind a crate.

"President Kimball will send more reinforcements! This isn't the end! The Enclave! Especially the Minutemen will be erased-!'

"The people of California showed no objections to President Kimball's public execution, Colonel Moore. The Outcast now has him under Minutemen detainment."

Amanda stopped firing, and dropped her laser minigun.

"Ironic... The New California Republic, a misguided whore that annexes territories would soon be annexed by the Enclave. But don't worry, Cassandra. The people here on the west coast would definitely love to live as free-willed individuals. Away from your greed, and expansion."

She heard the Colonel snorting loud.

"You can't save lives just to make a change on anything! Whatever you do, you'll always be the same threat as you were-!"

Amanda scoffed.

"Who says I was intending to save New Vegas? I'm only here to kill every last one of the NCR, to ensure my Oil Rig is safe. Do I have to specifically explain why the Minutemen chased you all the way to California?"

She didn't got a response. But the shadow due to the glaring sun above showed the Colonel was still there listening. Amanda slowly began shaking her head.

"It's time to run not only California, and New Vegas but the west coast under Minutemen ideals. The bear is soon to be sentenced to execution, at a minute's notice."

Amanda simply charged at the crate before smashing her metal fists down, destroying the crate.

"FUCK!"

To see Colonel Moore started and stumbled back on the ground, Amanda met the barrel of the Anti-Material rifle, but quickly yanked it away then grabbing the Colonel by her neck before lifting her up.

"I should just kill right now. Do you know how much time you've costed me? But then again... You made things easier for me by going here yourself..."

"You... Can't... WIN-UGHLCK!"

Amanda simply tightened her grip on the woman's neck, and to see Colonel Moore trying to pry her metal hand off her neck frantically, Amanda tilted her head to her side shortly before responding.

"Tell me. Do you have a family? A woman like you so dedicated to serve the NCR... Quite interesting... But then again... I've killed both men, and women serving the NCR. So, the only question I should ask is... Are you willing to die for the NCR? Because clearly, every soldier is bound to die for his and her nation. And the NCR is quite a nation of it's own in the Wasteland."

Amanda tightened her grip further, and to see the Colonel's face slightly turning purple, Amanda simply slammed her on the ground with a loud thud despite the ongoing gunfire.

Watching down as Colonel Moore coughed on the ground with a cry in pain. Amanda simply added.

"You're very lucky, you know that? You're very lucky indeed... That I was not in the mood when you just stormed my territory. Apparently... Perhaps... I'll make you an exception. You, and that Courier. I'll let the Minutemen deal with you."

Amanda stared down with Colonel Moore staring back up at her. Amanda could tell now by the eyes of the Colonel that she was starting to panic.

"General Oliver never informed you I suppose. That the NCR at California has fallen from the Enclave's endless rains of mini nukes, Minutemen mortars and Outcast pursuers. Your political leaders there were given a scheduled public execution once we kill General Oliver. New Vegas is all that's left. And you know now on how this is going to end..."

Amanda saw a fully disturbed, and grimacing look on the Colonel. Amanda frowned shorty, but then added as she noticed the gunfire all around the Camp was becoming more less.

"You are going to be an exception indeed. But no. I won't crucify you. Perhaps... Put you behind bars... Hmm... Too pre-war... But that's better than nothing. Only thing is, I'll leave that to the Minutemen to deal with the likes of you. "

"Why... Why are you doing this? If you will kill my men... Then kill me-!"

Amanda placed her hands behind her back before giving a small reply.

"I want you to suffer while hearing all of your men being slaughtered. You are not the first active in service that I've sentenced to prison. But... I will make sure that you will be the last. I'd rather keep it neutrally balanced. Nothing more, nothing less."

She watched as Colonel stared at her confused. Amanda hated that.

"Courier... Where's the Courier-"

There was a long pause. Amanda wordlessly raised a brow under her helmet as she watched the Colonel looked down on the ground. Her hands clenching into fists shortly before taking a deep breath.

"Spare... Spare the Courier... He's done a lot that the NCR can't repay services for..."

Amanda tilted her head to her side shortly.

"And why should I do that?"

She simply questioned.

She didn't get a response however, as she only watched the Colonel staring down on the ground.

"I think I get what you mean. Hmm... I can arrange that... But you will have to give me what he can't in exchange..."

She earned the attention of the Colonel who looked back up to her. A look of guilt clearly showed on her face.

The sight of dozens of NCR personnel being brutally gunned down, screams of horror, and agony was the only thing that could be heard other than plasma gunfire. AIs, and human personnel slowly began rushing at her, aiming guns down at Colonel Moore as they slowly surrounded.

Amanda refocused back on the Colonel. Clearly, she had a look of guilt as she stared back up to her.

"If this is how it is... I'll... I'll... Tell you what I know... Where the technology are... Just spare my men. And spare Courier..."

Amanda raised a brow again. She didn't needed to manipulate or torture this woman to sell out. She in fact, sold herself out for her soldiers, and even the Courier... But Amanda didn't care what was going on with Colonel Moore. She just wanted the technology for the Minutemen to posses. Then to deal with General Oliver.

Ah, the good old humane feeling... Amanda disliked that.

"Commander. What should we do with her?"

Amanda simply turned her head to the soldier that asked, before simply gesturing down at Colonel Moore.

"Take her to the brig. She's sold out to us now."

With a crisp nod, the soldier immediately grabbed the NCR Colonel before dragging her away. Plasma rifles still focused at Colonel Moore.

Watching the sight of NCR strays getting killed, Amanda turned to her head to see bodies getting dragged out of the camp, while a few already getting set on fire.

"Commander, we've pursued the NCR vertibirds. We've also sent a small recon unit to retrace their steps. See if they actually came directly from Camp McCarran."

Amanda turned her attention to another soldier that spoke. Frowning, she began to slowly shake her head.

"Call them back. I've got things settled."

"Yes, Commander."

With that, Amanda simply walked past several corpses being dragged away.

Hopping out of her power armor, she was then interrupted by another soldier who approached her.

"Ma'am, we've contacted Navarro, and Vault 0."

Amanda frowned shortly before giving a reply.

"Have Navarro stand down. Reinforcements at Vault 0 are to proceed at Freeside as planned, and I want all personnel -Midwest Brotherhood- to be present. I don't want them to feel getting left out on all this."

Amanda earned a nod before dismissing the soldier.

Heading to the communications center, Amanda routed communication to the Commonwealth. But, Amanda was very hesitant at first. Fuck... This was nothing personal. So how hard could it be?

Deciding to activate an online frequency, Amanda put the signal on private link.

"This is Amanda Amani. Your Commander."

_"Captain Rufus. Castle division, Commander!"_

Amanda took a pause for a moment. She was very hesitant, but it was better sooner than later...

"Commander? Ma'am?"

Amanda frowned shortly before responding.

"I need 1st Lieutenant Piper Wright on the line. It's important..."

_"Yes, Ma'am! Right away!"_

Amanda took a deep breath. She needed to calm down.

_"Amanda. The Captain said you wanted to speak to me?"_

Amanda bitterly frowned to hear Piper's voice. But, she needed to calm down.

"Piper... I... Wanted to talk to you. It's about, the Minutemen."

_"You called in private just for the Minutemen? Um... Okay..?"_

Amanda mentally cursed. This is already unprofessional.

"I just wanted to know how are things with the Minutemen?"

_"Oh... Well... Were doing great with them. Can't blame them if they're not comfortable with the USAF, and Maxson's Brotherhood, though."_

Amanda only sighed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea... Was it?

"And I'm hoping I'm not one to be blamed for their judgement toward the other factions..."

_"Amanda I'm not thinking of anything line that. But I do blame Preston when things are kind of a little wacky with them here at times. He's still useless."_

Amanda liked that. Wait. What the fuck?

She managed a small smile on her face. Maybe she's taken this a little far now. This is just very unprofessional now...

"I will have him relocated here at New Vegas once its cleared of NCR."

_"And how would that even work out? Aren't you leaving once you're done there? Or... You'll have Preston under strict supervision?"_

Amanda shortly rubbed her temples before responding.

"Yes, Piper. I'll have Preston under strict supervision. But..."

Amanda took a pause. She just had to stop there.

Maybe she's taken this 'Talk' too far now...

"Piper. Maybe we should change the subject. This..."

_"This isn't about the Minutemen, huh?"_

Amanda took a long pause. She didn't wanted to admit, but it really wasn't about the Minutemen. This wasn't about any at all.

_"Amanda, is there something wrong?"_

Amanda sighed irritably before clearing her throat. She needs to clear this up somehow... To reduce some weight, hopefully.

"Commander. Captain Finley's been contacted. Our reservists are already on their way to Freeside, Ma'am."

Amanda bitterly frowned at the interruption. But nodding her head she let the operative to give the response to Chuck.

_"Reservists? Amanda? Is something... Are you up to something again?"_

Hearing Piper still on the comm, Amanda pinched the bridge of her nose before sighing and giving a hesitant response.

"I've adopted another splinter Brotherhood of Steel. They now serve the Enclave."

_"Another Brotherhood of Steel!? Wait, wait, wait... Of what kind? Where from? Um, what are their roles in the Enclave?"_

Amanda held back rolling her eyes but gave a vague response.

"Just think about these words, Piper: I miss you."

_"Wait- What? Amanda-"_

Amanda immediately ended the private online frequency.

Perhaps leaving Piper distracted by her words would be wise...?

Honestly, she does.. Miss Piper's loud voice...

"Commander. Our reinforcements are headed to Freeside, Ma'am. Captain Finley will meet up with you there in a few hours."

Reported the same operator. But Amanda just simply nodded.

"Very well. But I want Colonel Moore for interrogation. Now."

"Yes, Commander. Right away. But what about Courier Six?"

Amanda took a moment of pause shortly.

"While he's at our custody, put him on prison."

"And Colonel Moore, Ma'am?"

"Same process once done interrogating. But once the Minutemen manages New Vegas, we will leave all fragments of the NCR ranks to them. Either they sentence public execution of imprisonment etc. I don't care. It's their responsibility once they take over here after us. We're not noble, but we're not butchers either."

Amanda finished before walking out of the communications center. She just wanted to clear her intentions for the people now. But her main intentions was the resources the Enclave rightfully owns.

_'I need to clear things up now... For my sake.'_

But it wasn't really for her... For the Enclave maybe? For Piper?

Amanda really needed to clear things up not only at New Vegas... She needs to clear up some space in her mind...

But once New Vegas s done, then perhaps she could deal with Appalachia next. Then head back to the Commonwealth. But then what? Colonel Amani? Find Shaun?

Or maybe one step at a time...

_'Don't think about Piper... Not now... You'll get back to he- The Commonwealth... Just not so soon...'_

Walking to her tent, Amanda sat for a moment.

It was was getting too obvious now when thinking about the NCR just earlier. They were getting desperate. Even sending Colonel Moore on this failed attempted liberation of theirs? It was just too obvious.

But perhaps, dealing with the NCR would be wise to think of for now...

But deep down, Amanda just wanted to be over it. So she can deal with Pi- Appalachia, it's nukes, territory, and establish communication there. She just couldn't look back at the Commonwealth filled with low budgeted military organizations...

But maybe at the far back of her plans, her promise on Nate can be dealt with. Maybe put Shaun postponed but keep the promise to Nate on the last. But... Nate was no longer with her. He's gone... At least his frozen corpse back at Vault 111 can be able to wait even longer than anything.

As cold as it is but that's just how she will put it on the back of her plans.

Looking at her reflection on her terminal, Amanda fixed her long brunette hair. She frowned. Could she ever blame herself for being a woman despite lacking time for such like this?

She wouldn't deny it, still. But she really can't blame herself either...

With her long brunette hair braided for now, Amanda took a deep breath before trying to keep herself calm.

She was always gorgeous. But she couldn't help but think about how she little admired Piper. Amanda bitterly frowned. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to admit that Piper is quite attractive. Amanda liked that. But at the same time... She disliked that.

Fuck...

"Be calm, Amanda. Be calm."

Amanda quietly whispered. But trying to keep herself calmed down, Amanda inhaled deeply before looking at her reflection one last time on the terminal.

_'You're fine, Amanda. You're fine...'_

Amanda mentally thought before standing up.

Seeing dozens of soldiers all around, and moving, Amanda decided to remain calm before ordering an informer to gather all of her field commanders for a meeting.

After quite some time. Amanda stood in front of a long wooden table, all around sat her field commanding officers.

Doing a quick headcount, Amanda let out a sigh of relief before clearing her throat, and began.

"This won't take long. But I've gathered you all here to announce about our dealings on confrontation with he NCR. We've been tangoed on this land for top long now. We've spent more than enough time, and we can't afford to spend more of it. Not especially now when there's a synth impostor using my name and influence into the Enclave.

I am sure you've all been debriefed about the, inner problem within our name in the Enclave."

She watched as all heads gave nods. Amanda mentally sighed before continuing.

"I won't take up much of your time, considering all of you still have duties to perform for the day. So, I will get straight to the point.

Our reservists are already on their way to Freeside. And there, we will rendezvous with them before finishing our preparations."

Amanda paused. Her green, piercing eyes began landing on each officer on the large tent.

"Ladies, and gentlemen. We will storm Camp McCarran, and take over the entire NCR camp. Until all is nothing but small fragments of the NCR. Any questions?"

Heads shaking in response. There were none. Amanda was so pleased. She liked that.

"And one last thing."

Amanda hesitantly added. She was so against this... But, just why the fuck not?

"We will have to spare any NCR personnel as possible. IF. Possible. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Just why the fuck not indeed... For Piper...?

With all officers being dismissed, Amanda let out a huge sigh of hesitance.

_'I'll have to notify Chuck once I'm on Freeside...'_

She mentally thought with a frown before walking out of the large tent.

Within the next hour, everything was half prepared, then came flying over to Freeside...

As she got out of the vertibird to Amanda was immediately approached by a soldier.

"Commander, we got our troops already informed. But what about Patriot, Ma'am?"

Sighing shortly, Amanda decided to give a limited reply.

"Transfer Patriot to Vault 0. I want him to be fully repaired there."

"Yes, Ma'am. We will have him transferred right away."

Amanda gave a small nod.

"As long as he recovers. Tell our technicians not to allow him to leave."

"Understandable, Commander. You only care for his well-being."

Amanda wore a hesitant look on her face by the response.

"I just promoted him to Brigadier General. I just want to make sure that our key personnel is well taken care of."

Amanda hesitantly said. But deep down, Patriot was important to her as they both started running the Enclave... It was only fair to care secretly...

With a nod recieved in response, Amanda dismissed the soldier.

Although she just didn't like admitting things, but she does care for those who's been loyal to her... Shit reminds her of that Remnant Captain. Judah Kreger.

Like Judah, loyalty means a lot to Amanda, and as far as she could see, Patriot had been the most loyal to her, with Chuck being second.

But could she bear to think about the others she thinks of? Amanda frowned shortly. Piper...

But in the end. She couldn't help but snicker herself mentally.

Of course. She left Piper with her only response for the woman to ponder of.

The could be a good a way to leave Piper occupied for a bit more...

As she was walking around while checking up on the Outcast personnel, Amanda was a bit surprised to see Arcade Gannon immediately approaching her. Great...

"Words are spreading. Seriously. Are you really going to do this?"

Amanda raised a brow with bitter frown.

"If this is about the NCR, we have things under control. Just back off."

"Hey, first of all. I have nothing against you, or anything. But I just don't want anymore casualties. Even most people don't want that either.

Heck, it's rather disturbing than a surprise when late rumours even spread about the NCR being annexed at California by this Minutemen.

Just how long, and how many more lives has to pay just to end this settled conflict with the NCR?"

Amanda firmly folded her arms before giving a bitter response.

"Until we make sure that everything that is NCR is wiped out. We may plan to spare soldiers to sentence to imprisonment, but we will leave them to the Minutemen once were done here on New Vegas. You should be thankful that I'm making arrangements to minimize casualties, Arcade."

Amanda watched as Arcade sighed. Rather, irritated.

"If that's the only way... I mean... No person is as such perfect anyway. People had, and have done things probably worse."

Amanda sighed shortly before giving a simple reply.

"The Enclave once did terrible things. Just be glad we don't snatch people to conduct experiments on.

Were no Government like the Enclave your father once served."

"I know... I'm just worried... Things are finally looking up but... Please. Just don't ruin it. What you're doing here? You're doing people a favor. Freeing them from the Bear.

I'm just trying to point out not to abuse your power... That's all."

Amanda frowned.

"And I look abusive?"

"No, that's not what I'm implying. I'm just... Trying to remind you not to follow the same things my father, and his unit did back when... People suffered already to suffer more, and more. I know I'm just a civilian to you in all this, but please. Do take my word for it. I can tell you're still a good person, especially when you did me that huge favor bringing the Remnants here? Telling you this is the least I could do to express how grateful I am from what you did."

Amanda sighed almost a little irritably. But then gave a simple response.

"I won't promise anything. But once you hear any news about Camp McCarran. We only did it to protect what belongs to the Enclave. What belongs to the Enclave that the NCR is trying to take."

Amanda watched Arcade as he sighed before getting a nod in response.

"Go take care of the sick, Arcade. Your acquaintance is needed by them not the Enclave."

She earned a small frown from Arcade before a final nod.

After hours of preparation at Freeside, Amanda was approached by a soldier.

"Commander. Colonel Moore has given the location of the technology the NCR stored away. "

"Send extraction teams to retrieve all of it. I don't want to hear any more about that woman. Just retrieve the technology."

"Yes, Ma'am. Oh, and Captain Finley has arrived with our Brotherhood reservists, Ma'am."

Amanda mentally cursed before giving the soldier a dismissing nod.

To see Chuck along with dozens of Brotherhood soldiers in advanced Brotherhood power armor, Amanda immediately walked up to the aged Outcast Captain.

"I do suppose our reservists were already briefed?'

Amanda immediately asked right away.

"Yes, Commander. And I was told about Patriot as well."

Amanda sighed shortly before giving a response.

"I want him no part of this. We started this without him. We will finish this without him, and besides... He's been through enough."

Amanda earned a small nod before a response.

"I understand, Commander. But now that we're here, and all set. Ready to follow orders, Ma'am."

"We need to minimize casualties. I kind of made a word..."

Amanda saw a smile on Chuck's face.

"You can count on us, Ma'am. We'll give the order to our troops on minimizing casualties."

Amanda just nodded. Well at least she's got it out of herself.

"Anyway, word has it on Vault 0 about Preston Garvey, and the Minutemen already on their way here to New Vegas."

Hearing Chuck speak, Amanda vaguely nodded.

"I intended to have the Minutemen here the sooner the better."

"He's still useless, Commander. No matter what the others do, he's still a liability for a Minutemen Colonel."

"Urgh... You keep telling me that, Chuck."

Amanda paused.

"But we can't object. The Minutemen appointed him as Colonel. We just have to accept it now, and make use on what he's useful of..."

Amanda roughly responded.

"But what about you, Ma'am? Alaska is still sending forth messages. Everybody agrees that you are very fit to be the Enclave General as elected-"

"That's not even necessary, Chuck. Plus, election? This isn't pre-war anymore. And that's not how promotion works..."

"Understandable, Ma'am. But they do need a leader. An example like you, Commander. Someone all of us could look up to. That's even why we integrated into the Enclave in the first place. We believe in you. You're not some shitty, medieval highness fucking people up with hierarchy. Excuse my language, Ma'am..."

Amanda took a long moment in thinking. This was ridiculous. She didn't need to be a General. The Enclave was already fine in its condition. But to see Chuck still waiting for a response, Amanda mentally cursed with a sigh before giving a reply.

"Let's talk about having a five-star General... Once the Aircraft Carrier is recommissioned for Enclave service."

To see Chuck with a defeated look on his face. Amanda knew the reconstruction isn't going to be finished soon. It would take a lot of time. A lot of time for everyone in the Enclave to wait until they finally have their 'Elected' five-star General.

Amanda mentally cursed. But in the end, she felt at ease. The NCR would be dealt with, her Oil Rig will be safe, and lastly...

"Chuck. Send a message to the divisions in the Commonwealth."

"What is it about, Commander?"

Amanda wore a confident grin across her face.

"Once we're done here on New Vegas, I want all Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel on joint military exercise with our airbase, and Castle divisions before transferring them to Appalachia to serve as our main front on whatever is there."

"Haha. That's definitely not gonna sit well with the Brotherhood in the Commonwealth... But we'll get the message sent right away, Ma'am. And what about the NCR?"

Amanda raised a brow shortly. What about _the_ NCR?

"We will execute the bear by the sunrise. Be sure everyone is fully prepared."

* * *

**I won't guarantee the next chapter to be released soon. I would still need to check back if anything is in need to be fixed on some chapters, and this one. I'll take my time. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one, and thanks for reading. **

**ripntear**


	37. The Resource Wars II: Bear's Head

**Here we are on another chapter. Yes. This is pretty much it, so I won't waste time with any BS since I planned this to be a short chapter for now. **

_**And she was made of sterner stuff... **_

* * *

**_Song used _**

**_"Blood / Water" by grandson _**

* * *

_-The Resource Wars II: Bear's Head-_

_"We will execute the bear by the sunrise. Be sure everyone is fully prepared."_

The thought was too simple. Yet, it wasn't when it's about the doing itself.

How could it be so complicated she reached this far against the NCR... It was only about the Oil Rig and keeping it safe. Now... This she has going... Maybe she hasn't thought about this all through. But she damn well did thought it through on her plan to keep the Oil Rig safe..

But she's had too many costs paid already. There was no turning back now. All this... For herself. And of course, the Enclave...

"We are nearing Camp McCarran everyone! Any phrases before we lay on the NCR?"

Ignoring the pilot's joking statement, Amanda only focused keeping to herself in silence. Her green eyes set down below. But by her silence alone, Amanda was in no mood for anything other than finishing her own judgement against the NCR.

**_"God bless the Enclave everyone."_**

Hearing Chuck's voice with a cackle on the chatter, Amanda mentally sighed.

_'Yes... God bless the Enclave... And no one else...'_

How comforting at least. But no such comfort there is when one's hand is stained with blood.

The weather was calm. But still as fucking hot. And the heat in New Vegas is one thing that Amanda would never miss once she set foot off this heap of desert shit-hole...

**_"We are nearing our destination! Lock and load!"_**

Amanda's eyes settled down at the laser minigun before picking it up.

"Taking fire! Heavy caliber, hang on!"

Hearing one of the pilots yell out, Amanda braced herself in her Liberty power armor while gripping tight on her laser minigun. God bless the Enclave all right...

**_"Lay some hate!"_**

**_"Roger that!"_**

Mini nukes started pouring out of the other vertibirds, then it wasn't long when the loud explosions came... But it didn't lasted long. Almost as if... The mini nukes were just for show...

**_"A path is cleared! Get our troops on the ground!"_**

Indeed it was only just for show...

Amanda jumped down the vertibird by the time it lowered above ten feet from the ground. Then, her eyes through her helmet came to see the sight of heavy gunfire, NCR and Enclave personnel alike in live firefight...

Thankfully, Outcast vertibirds came flying by, dropping armed Brotherhood of Steel personnel.

As much as she tried to shoot anything NCR, the firefight quickly spread all over Camp McCarran, and only NCR vertibirds, and its heavy artillery were all that stood in the way to try fend them off rather than the numbers that the NCR usually depends on. Amanda was confused...

As she ignored the blaring noise of gunfire all over, she noticed the Camp looking quite sacked. Almost making her wonder if the NCR used Colonel Moore as a distraction to buy the the high ranking commanders to evacuate. But little did they know is that California is already under Minutemen control...

"General Oliver..."

Amanda suddenly mumbled. Of course... There's no good enemy left but a dead one...

Amanda began to move in a hurry.

Keeping her pace up, she eventually ended up killing smaller groups of standard personnel, along with some unlucky power armored ones along the way.

Finding her way around the large camp -leaving all of her soldiers to gather most attention- Amanda was a bit pleased to see Chuck mowing down some personnel with a mixture of Outcast and Brotherhood units in his company.

"Chuck! I need you to surround the smaller establishments! Kill anyone that's armed, restrain the weaponless!"

Amanda shouted before parting ways immediately.

"Wait, Ma'am-!"

Of course, she would not listen, but her priorities were very clear: Kill General Oliver. Imprison remnants. Execute those that retaliate.

With a sight of AIs brutally slaughtering personnel blocking her path, Amanda helped shortly before ordering a spare other AIs to follow her lead.

But upon leading to what appeared to be the main establishment in the camp. Veteran Rangers armed with Anti Material rifles came into sight, while providing cover for the basic personnel in order to flank the AIs.

"FORCE YOUR WAY IN! NO MERCY!"

Amanda shouted in command before leading in front.

_"Nothing better than hosing down a target with an excess of bullets, and laser fire."_

Perhaps, Amanda could agree with Moreno on that...

Amanda shoved aside an NCR soldier, then started gunning down four Veteran Rangers, who were all too late not to realize she wouldn't think twice about their high caliber rounds.

Dropping dead on the ground, puddles of blood and severed limbs littering, Amanda wasted no time as she barged in through the entrance with several AIs now following suit.

"Block them! Open fire! To your left!"

Amanda heard shouts as she mowed down whatever NCR personnel that got in her way. They got what they deserve. But it wasn't long until Amanda saw a glimpse of another four Veteran Rangers, escorting the NCR General...

Amanda took a deep breath.

"General Oliver!"

Following straight through a long corridor, Amanda saw an aged man in decorated NCR uniform and a beret. It was the NCR General alright...

"Take her out!"

_***BLAM!***_

_***BLAM!***_

_***BLAM!***_

_***BLAM!***_

Amanda recieved hits from a 357 Magnum Revolver held by General Oliver. But didn't think twice as she charged in, her laser minigun suppressed fire.

"Go now, General! We'll hold her off!"

Receiving a heavy hit on her shoulder pad, Amanda ignored the impact on her power armor before gunning down the first Ranger with an Anti Material rifle, only after suppressing fire even more, but the laser minigun eventually drained out, causing Amanda it slam the laser minigun at the second Ranger who fired three rounds at her with a Ranger Sequoia.

"Back away slowly!"

Hearing one of the Rangers yell at the other, Amanda received a more bullet impacts on her power armor, but charging forward, she immediately lunged on the other Ranger firing a Marksman Carbine at her.

Receiving led after led, Amanda slammed the Ranger on the wall before throwing him on the last Ranger suppress firing an All American rifle.

After a snap of a bone, and a loud thud on the floor, Amanda watched as the visibly crippled Ranger slowly tried to crawl off from the limp body on her, Amanda's eyes landed on the Ranger Sequoia. Slowly picking it up, Amanda checked the pistol to find three round still in the chamber. Loading it back up, Amanda slowly approached the Ranger crawling away from her, but stomping her metal foot on the back of the Ranger before hearing a loud grunt in pain, Amanda lowered the long revolver at the Ranger, right at the back of her helmet.

"Stay down, I let you live. Retaliate, I'll shoot your brains out."

It was a hesitant sign judging by the silence, but to see the Ranger pitting her hands being her head while being pinned on the floor, Amanda was pleased, then unloaded a round from the chamber, then dropping it on the Ranger.

"Consider that as a reminder why you're still breathing..."

Amanda coldly stated before hurrying outside after General Oliver.

Upon exit, Amanda saw Enclave, and Brotherhood vertibirds from afar, clearing paths, and dropping in more soldiers into the raging firefight.

Amanda immediately gained sight of General Oliver making his way toward one of the NCR vertibirds taking off to flee.

Amanda raised the Ranger Sequoia on her hand at the sky before pulling the trigger.

_***BLAM!***_

Amanda watched as General Oliver immediately spun around before raising his revolver at her.

_***BLAM!***_

_***BLAM!***_

_***BLAM!***_

_***CLICK!***_

_***CLICK!***_

_***CLICK!***_

Amanda began to approach General Oliver, even ignoring the revolver he throwed at her as she only kept walking towards him.

"You genocidal bitc-!"

**_*THWACK!*_**

Amanda swung the Ranger Sequoia on General Oliver, hitting him in the jaw, and sending him stumbling backwards onto the ground.

"GENERAL! LET'S GO!"

Amanda saw an NCR soldier yelling out from the NCR vertibird, then eyed General Oliver who was slowly moving away form her.

"SOLDIER! SHOOT HER!"

Amanda stared shortly, her finger now on the trigger as she slowly stepped toward General Oliver.

"SOLDIER! SHOOT HER GODDAMMIT! THATS AN ORDER- GUULCK!"

Amanda grabbed General Oliver by the neck before lifting him up as she continually choked him.

"I'M SORRY, SIR!"

Amanda raised as brown at the response before seeing the NCR vertibird hovering above and taking off, leaving General Oliver by the clutches of her bloodstained grip.

"GLCK- Y- YOU-!"

Amanda slammed General Oliver on the ground, with a loud thud, and a thick snap on his left leg, Amanda stared down as the NCR General screamed in agony.

"Look at me, General Oliver."

Amanda coldly began. And to earn his stare with hatred, and anger, Amanda removed her helmet. Revealing her pale face, long brunette hair, and her green piercing eyes glaring down at the man.

"Heh... Heh... Hahahahahahaha... You... Look at you... A wife? Widowed I suppose? But _you_? Representing the Enclave? Heh... Hehehehehe... I gotta hand it to you... You outpaced them bastards... But is this just what you want?"

Amanda remained staring down with a bitter glare at General Oliver as she waited for the man to continue. This is, his moment after all his time behind the lines giving orders against the Enclave... He might as well have it...

"... You control Mojave... Spread lies about California under Minutemen Control... For what? Huh!? To keep you Oil Rig safe!? Was that the only reason for all _this_!?"

Amanda shortly glanced around the environment. But noticed dark grey vertibirds were now on sight above, bearing the Enclave insignia.

Amanda stared at the grey sky for a moment.

"Yes."

Amanda slowly looked down at General Oliver, wearing a look of dismay. Almost as if he's mentally questioning himself on what was the point to all this. His face said it, and just by his silence let alone after her response...

"Yes. To keep my Oil Rig safe. I did it... For the Enclave. And no one else."

"Y- You... You are a genocidal bitch!"

Amanda raised a brow. But simply sighed softly before responding.

"And you, with the New California Republic of behalf, are a misguided whore."

Amanda earned a glare, but staring down at General Oliver once more, Amanda cleared her throat.

"Don't worry... I'm sure the Minutemen will do a fine job than the NCR... And the city today at California that used to be Shady Sands would be a fine place where we will place the two-headed bear and its poor remnants. You had your last meal. Your last statement, and moment. Now it's time for the Enclave to put you in _your_ place. Any last words?"

Amanda waited for a response. And judging by General Oliver's bitter expression, he indeed had something to say...

"Go to hell."

Amanda slowly began shaking her head in disappointment at the response. It was his last words, after all...

"I'll go to hell... So you can go to heaven."

_***BLAM!***_

A visibly, wide, gaping hole with blood leaking out was planted on General Oliver's face. He had already said his last words...

* * *

_-Epilogue-_

* * *

**:::Welcome To Robco Industries [TM] Termlink:::**

**\- WELCOME TO THE ENCLAVE -**

**:::Officer's Personal Logs:::**

**:::LOG 7: Drag Me To Hell:::**

**:::Date: 28 September:::**

**Year: 2287**

**I'm not sure if putting this log would do me any good . Perhaps, I'm only typing this more to myself than to anyone, or anything else . . .**

**For this short duration of time . I've come so far on this career . . . It wasn't forced . I wasn't forced . It was by choice . My choice . And I've never felt any proud of myself than I was . **

**And yet, I somehow feel ashamed . . . But all in all, I've induced pain, maintained and remained faceless . . . And in the end . . . I'm just trying to get used to these changes .**

**I've long forgotten my first goals . . . Nate and Shaun .**

**\- Shaun . I do not ask forgiveness, call me a bad mother, terrible mother, perhaps a worse mother but I've already lost on hope finding you in the Commonwealth . What's one part of the wasted continent worth for just by searching for a lost infant child ? I've given up on you Shaun . You are a waste of my time . You and the United States Army . . . Forgive me of or not, I have already taken full responsibilities in all this that I have now .**

**-Nate . I'm sorry . But I will not hope for any best any optimist could even imagine . I'll just stick with reality . But in case of your concern even if you're already dead, I will still find whoever murdered you . I love you . And I keep my promise . . . But don't blame me if I want to forget Shaun . Our son . The Enclave is my home, and family . Not counting the fact that it's the only comfort I have to cope from our family's tragedy .**

**This is where I belong now . At the center of twelve circle of stars .**

**The world may burned outside . Yet I pretend everything is fine . But in the end of realization . . . This is what I wanted .**

**Personal Note: I'm not noble . I know it . But could a person like me deserve a chance to try and love someone like Piper ? I might want to rethink the thought . But it's better her than any other . . . Part of what I'm doing is because of her . . . Maybe sparing whatever NCR personnel I managed may help me redeem myself from being a terrible mother ? But regarding Piper, I feel like if I give it a chance, it might only end up with something similar to how you and Shaun ended up . . . I don't want Piper to get hurt . Or worse . She's all that her littler sister, Nat has left . . .**

**But I don't need to try my best in these sorts of things, when there is no logical reason for me to try and do so . . . **

***Next stop: West Virginia, Appalachia. Secure the nukes, take control of the region, make use of whatever, or whoever is there . Kill oppressors .**

** Take me to Hell . Empty roads.***

* * *

_-Epilogue 2-_

"All set, Commander. A small battalion like you requested for this expedition to West Virginia are ready to move out. Now, don't get me wrong, but that place is the least part on the Wasteland being known. Heard old rumors of people that go there? They never get heard from again..."

Nodding lazily at Chuck, Amanda let out a sigh before responding.

"We'll see to it. Raiders, other factions or anyone with military capabilities. If they get in our way, we will remove them."

"Yeah... Well... Happy camping, Ma'am. I heard that West Virginia used to be a wild place. Pre-war I mean."

Amanda folded her arms.

"Anything should go wrong, I'll deal with it, Chuck. You manage Vault 0 until your scheduled relocation to Appalachia. Keep me informed. You got the memo on your issued code book?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

Amanda simply replied before handing Chuck the Ranger Sequoia that she got from the Veteran Ranger during the siege on Camp McCarran.

"Give it to Preston when he arrives."

Amanda waited as Chuck shortly laughed.

"I get what you mean, Ma'am. Anything's better for a weapon than his laser musket. But seriously though, the Aircraft Carrier project 'Helicarrier' should be sent to West Virginia once it's ready for commission. Vault 0 reports state it's currently 54% on reconstruction."

Amanda gave a satisfied nod. But after parting ways with Chuck, Amanda was about to get her repaired Liberty power armor.

Passing by vertibirds descending, Amanda was about to enter the maintenance tent.

"Well, am I happy to see you again, Amanda. Though, you look a bit fatigued than I remember, friend..."

Amanda stopped on her tracks by the time she heard the soft, calming tone of a male from behind as she was standing through the entrance motionless.

Turning around, Amanda bitterly frowned.

"Nick."

* * *

**I intended this to be a short chapter only. But much work are to be put on the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for reading, and waiting for this update. **

**ripntear**


	38. Forgotten: West Virginia

**I hate it when I have to publish short chapters. But unfortunately, this chapter is divided from the other which would be the next chapter. -I wanted to make sure I fully work on that part, so to keep you all posted, I got this one out. **

**Anyway, let's get to the point. So scroll down, read, and enjoy.**

_**Wild**_

* * *

_-Forgotten: West Virginia-_

"Nick."

Amanda simply said. But a bitter frown, and glare clearly masked her face as she stared into the synth detective.

But saying no word at all after. Amanda only stared as she watched Nick slowly sighing.

"Look... I came here to help you. I made a word to myself, that I'll come back once I made sure things are truly fine back in the Commonwealth."

Amanda firmly folded her arms before taking a step front.

"And what makes you think I'll still need you?"

Amanda countered with a question. She of course, didn't wanted any weight to be carried other than her plans. But seeing Nick frowning shortly before sighing once more, she waited for a response.

"If you still don't know yet. There's a loose synth. With your face. Name. And Enclave, of her own."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. She already knew about it. But it didn't concern her unless she finally gets to the point of dealing with anything involving the issue.

"I know."

Amanda simply replied. Almost sounding as if, it didn't really matter. But it didn't at all, as her main focus for now was back east, neighboring DC.

Seeing Nick's surprised look. Amanda waited for the synth to reply.

"Amanda... The Commonwealth is vulnerable. With the Institute still hiding in all this we're dealing with, the US Army, and the Brotherhood wouldn't be enough if things go differently. And I doubt the Enclave on all divisions there could assess the situation either. Not without you, or Patriot."

Amanda frowned. But deciding to fully engage on the topic, she bitterly responded.

"The Institute only got the opportunity to plant a synth into the ranks in the Commonwealth because of my absence. But the only thing that got me into the issue was the report of the divisions almost being compromised. The rest, are no issue to me."

"And you don't even worry, that she could've easily manipulated everyone else if she succeeded?"

Amanda glared at Nick.

"Should I be worried? When I had Patriot handling my army back east? And what is another concern when there's already an order, ceasing all alliances with the USAF and the Brotherhood of Steel? The fools at the USAF and the greedy bastards on the Brotherhood can go fuck themselves for all I care. The Enclave doesn't need them -Because the Enclave does not need. It wants. And what the Enclave wants... Is superior firepower.

I want Appalachia."

"Amanda, we are not going at this agai-"

"Stop me then."

Amanda bitterly interrupted, but to see Nick pinching the bridge of his plastic nose, she earned a response.

"I'm here to _help_. If you would at least take a pause for being a stubborn woman, it'll make it easier for me to explain why I'm doing this."

Amanda snorted and gave a remark.

"I don't care. And I don't have time for bullshit."

"Amanda... Did you really forgot why I'm trying to help you out in the first place? Don't tell me and don't lie to me. You are a wife. A mother, searching for your-"

"I _was_ a wife. But never a perfect mother. Nate is long gone, and Shaun -I don't need Shaun. I have the Enclave. This is what I want now, Nick."

To see such a realistic expression such as being shocked on behalf of grimace out of a plastic face. Amanda turned her head inside the large tent to gaze over at her Liberty power armor.

"I am the future of the Enclave... My life, my soul, my existence... Now revolves at the center of the twelve stars. Without me... Without my efforts, and questionable goals and leadership...

The Enclave would remain stuck at rock bottom. Seen as nothing but murderers. Treated like the rejected citizens in this ruined soil of America. Pursued like convicted criminals that they once were..."

Turning her head back to Nick who visibly wore an empathizing look.

"If you want to me to find Shaun... I will do it. But only for Nate. And when I'm done with that... I'm done with the past. All I will focus on now, is my responsibility in the Enclave."

"You changed... You're not that mother who was so willing to find her infant son..."

Amanda looked away. Even if she wouldn't admit it.. But Nick was right. She hated that.

"A stranger I came across by asked me... Who are you, who do not know your history?"

Amanda slowly turned to Nick. Frozen on his place taring at her cold green eyes...

"I answered... I was an ordinary woman. A lawyer. Married to a man. A war veteran. An imperfect mother. And that's all that I will want to know about my history.

But all that matters now, is where I am. What I do. And I do it, to stir clear my history that was once a part me."

To see Nick remaining frozen in his place. Amanda stared at him for a long moment before continuing.

"This is for more than just revenge, of that's how you're thinking... To do more than bring vengeance to those who have wronged the family that I once had. This is now on behalf of the responsibility in taking care of what I've adopted into myself over the grieve of loss.

The Enclave and I both lost something we had. I lost my family. They lost their chances to rebuild America. We both fell and felt weak. We were both crushed. And only together as one with the Enclave can we get back up again. To pursue not only those that had wrong my family. But to pursue those as well that had stepped on the Enclave -Despite their inhumane, genocidal commitments.

You'll come to see why we are so formalized. So strict. So disciplined... And so angered. It's because we are fed up with the long silence. Done being hidden away from the world that made us suffer. Done with the people who have underestimated our existence and purpose."

Amanda turned away.

"Now... The Enclave and I as one, have a new purpose."

"Amanda... I'm sorry... When there was no one there to help you... I truly am. But... What to do... I can see you only do what you think is right, but... Things don't come along for free... In these times we're in -Things comes with prices of its own."

Amanda frowned, but placing her hands behind her back, she turned her head over to her shoulder.

"And I've got more than enough souls to fund those prices to get what I want with the Enclave."

And with that. Amanda went on to get her power armor.

But walking back outside, and proceeding to a vertibird. She noticed Nick slowly following suit.

"If this is how you'll play this. I'll play along as well. But I'm not playing in your part of paying lives -And I have my conditions, too."

Amanda only stared down at Nick, before giving a silenced response.

"Do what you want. Just don't be a weight on my shoulder."

Silent treatment filled the moment as the vertibird rotors only ringed in the air. But hearing a sigh of somehow a relief one. Amanda glanced at Nick.

"You know... I'm still left confused how you would identify which side a vertibird is from. I mean, all of the divisions you absorbed uses the same VTOL vertibird model. You would wonder if it's either the Enclave, NCR, Minutemen. Heck, even mistaken for Brotherhood because of the model..."

Amanda raised a brow shortly at this before giving a hesitant reply.

"I intended to use this model of the vertibird. But for personnel, and supply transportation use only until we have the Carrier recommissioned for Enclave service."

"Carrier? What's that?"

Amanda looked at Nick shortly before responding.

"Another project. None of your business either."

Amanda recieved a frown from the detective.

"Well, I'm not pushing you to tell or anything..."

"Good. I don't feel talking about my main priorities. But to fully answer your question; I do have the XVB02 verti-assault. Minimum passenger capacity, but a fully functional gunship developed by the Department of Defense during 2072."

Amanda noticed Nick looking at her with interest, and so she continued along a little casually.

"According to the older Enclave records: it was supposed to be commissioned for the US Army at year 2085, but was scrapped due to the Sino-American war -Not counting the fact that a limited amount of XVBO2 verti-assaults were pressed on commission in the last days on the liberation of Anchorage."

Amanda watched as Nick stared at her in amazement, but mentally shrugging it off, Amanda allowed for Nick to speak.

"And you think the Enclave somehow managed to salvage whatever schematics there are after Ruhr Great War?"

Amanda had a long pause after Nick's question before giving a reply.

"Yes. But sadly... The Brotherhood and the NCR ransacked Navarro decades back. Sharing whatever Enclave technology they could salvage -The vertibirds and verti-assaults were mainly taken by the NCR. and the rest of the Enclave technology were handed over to the Brotherhood since the technology were far too advanced for NCR possession."

Amanda noticed Nick grimacing. She had not expected this, but got the cue by the time Nick openness his mouth to ask.

"I was told by an officer that... You just killed the NCR General Oliver Lee... Assuming you..."

Amanda frowned. But folding her arms shortly, she began to reply.

"All those vertibirds and the schematics of the XVB02s belong to the Enclave. Whether they were once from the US government or not. The Enclave is still a direct descendant of the pre-war United States. It is only fair that we take back our technology that our former chapters kept safe from the wasteland, despite their questionable ideals."

Amanda stared, almost bitterly only to watch Nick sighing shortly.

"I get it... What's yours is yours... But.. You didn't have to kill General Oliver. And what about the Brotherhood? They have part of the Enclave technology, but that was way back before. Surely, those are just obsolete now, and you have developed even better ones-"

"That's no excuse, Nick."

Amanda immediately cut him off as her attention shortly gazed into the dead gray sky.

"They had no rights to take what's not theirs. Even if we have to slaughter the Brotherhood from the Commonwealth, to DC, and California. What they took from the Enclave is our property. They must give it back, or deal with the consequence."

"Woah there. It doesn't have to be like that. We can make a peaceful talk y'know? Like how you did with the Outcast, and the Railroad."

"Nick. There is no peace. It's only an illusion that people drown their minds on, just to forget the hopeless reality this Wasteland is. For the amount of time I've been out here, I've seen too much. I don't just sit on the background giving orders, Nick. I tend to explore the surroundings, too. I'm not an ignorant."

Silence... But to hear Nick sighing. Amanda slowly turned her head to him.

"What?"

"I just wanted to help you, Amanda. If you would just open up and share your thoughts to me. Maybe there's a way I can help you out on what you're really troubled with. Don't get me wrong, but even the strongest person itself can be bothered by anything they keep personal."

Amanda short frowned.

"Personal matters aren't required here, Nick."

"I know... But surely... There's something deep inside you that's definitely bothering. Better yet, haunting you..."

Amanda didn't replied as she only turned her gaze back at the sky.

Nick was right. And Amanda hated that.

1,931 miles out. The fleet of vertibirds stopped at Williamson to set up an outpost.

But with Amanda, and Nick proceeding further while the small battalion prepare in the outskirts. They eventually met up the sight of mountains, and trees while standing atop a road on a hill.

Amanda took one good look at the sight before her. A majestic sight of nature that had never seem to had been touch by nukes. Almost as if it remained the same as its pre-war image. Oddly enough despite the gray on the sky. There were still some blue in it. Amanda found it strange, but assuming the region was never touched by nukes, it can only be that...

"Almost heaven..."

Amanda slightly turned her head to Nick standing right next to her.

"Don't start."

Amanda stared at Nick who stared back at her in surprise before raising his hands in defeat.

"Well now. I won't sing or anything. Just saying..."

Amanda rolled her eyes before turning her head back at the sight of mountains.

"We need to scout ahead... See what we can find for first impression..."

Amanda quietly said as she slowly turned to Nick.

"You can come along, so long as you don't make any comments."

"And not even wondering what kind of event happened here? Kind of makes you wonder for sure what transpired here, seeing how it still looked the same as if the nukes even got to touch it in the first place."

Amanda frowned.

"Does it look like its my business even if we see anything or anyone there?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be cautious. We're on a territory neither of us had been before..."

Amanda sighed with a frown... She wished she didn't had to deal with this.

"Unless you're stupid you can get yourself killed. Out here, we improvise, adapt and overcome."

"Sounds like you've experienced too much than you should have during your conflict with the NCR..."

Amanda didn't replied before slowly turning her attention on the road. And the rusted, welcoming name of West Virginia.

"Come on."

Amanda simply said as she began to set foot further into the wild Appalachia.

But after a long walk. She heard Nick begin.

"To think of a beautiful place, I'd say we found the spot, Amanda. I bet everyone would be very pleased to see this region still holding out in its wild nature."

Amanda stood on a road. Looking at her surroundings of nothing but ruined establishments.

"You uh... Familiar here?"

Hearing Nick ask. Amanda slowly turned to him and simply responded.

"Not really. But I've heard this City was known for being the birthplace of Shannon Rivers."

"The pre-war actress who played Mistress of Mystery, huh? You a fan?"

Amanda slightly hesitated before responding.

"Not a fan of the Hubris Comics myself. But Mistress of Mystery got my attention before..."

Amanda noticed Nick smirking.

"Relating, huh?"

Amanda glared at Nick before responding.

"Shut up."

But looking around. Amanda shortly sighed, rather quietly before continuing.

"However... The city had to deal with labor disputes taking over Appalachia. Welch included."

"What happened?"

Hearing Nick as he approached. Amanda responded.

"It was on the news shortly before the days of the Great War. There had been a conflict with the Atomic Mining Services, as well as Hornwright Industrial Mining Company. Didn't ended well, as Hornwright wanted to replace human workers with robots. I don't know what transpired after then when the Great War erupted. The last thing I heard of, was the National Guard being deployed here to assess the situation regarding riots."

Amanda looked at Nick who was staring at her in grimace and curiosity.

"Sounds like something happened. Not that we'd like to know."

Amanda shortly folded her arms before responding.

"The last part was the National Guard, authorized to pacify, or kill protestors."

"And that's the end of it..."

"if I only knew everything exactly, Nick."

Looking around, Amanda gestured a hand.

"Let's split up. And meet back here. I could use some time alone to clear some things on my mind while scouting ahead."

"You sure?"

Amanda shortly frowned under her helmet before nodding intently.

"I'm sure."

Without any word said further. Amanda deiced to head east of the town to explore. But rather cautiously as she went alone east. Amanda suddenly glanced around before stopping on her track.

"Nick?"

Turning around, Amanda sighed quietly with a curse. No one.

_'Don't be paranoid, Amanda...'_

Amanda continued on scouting before noticed a gift shop.

"Beckley Coal Mine Exhibit... Why not..."

Amanda quietly mumbled before proceeding to the establishment.

Though inside want much, but some pre-war skeletons. Amanda cautiously checked around the gift shop in case of anyone, or anything was inside but to find it deserted, she eventually found herself hearing a crunch of leaf from outside.

Amanda immediately rushed outside the gift shop to find nothing. She frowned. Nothing but fallen leaves and the chilling wind in the area. Amanda stood in her spot for almost a minute as she surveyed her surroundings clearly with her laser minigun in hands. She felt that odd feeling of a pair of eyes... Watching her. But she couldn't tell where...

_'Don't be paranoid, Amanda... Just admire the wilderness this empty town has to offer...'_

Amanda slowly walked back into the gift shop cautiously. But noticing a holotape on the counter. Amanda hopped off her power armor before picking it up and inspecting it then inserting it on her Pip Boy.

**_"Have you ever wondered how to grow your business and expand your reach to thousands of new customers every day? Allow me to welcome you to the exciting world of radio marketing with Pleasant Valley Ski Resort!_**

**_We broadcast 24/7 from the Top of the World, reaching the ears if countless locals and vacationers along Appalachia's greatest peaks and valleys. So tune in and check us out. Pick up the phone and call to set up an appointment with our marketing team. _**

**_We guarantee your business will boom!"_**

Ejecting the holotape. Amanda decided to head out of the gift shop. But it didn't stopped her from keep glancing around as she kept feeling the oddity of being watched...

"Took you long enough."

Seeing Nick already waiting for her right where they separated. Amanda simply replied.

"East is clear."

"And so is west. But I did found some things."

Amanda raised an eye brow as Nick showed her an old piece of paper and a small device.

"I tested it out, and it still works despite being over 200 years old. It appears to be some sort of stealth device. Got me invisible for 10 seconds before deactivating. Seems very useful when you're lightly armed."

"Keep it. Might suit you. What about that note?"

Amanda replied in question before Nick handed the note to her.

Taking it. Amanda closely read what was written on the paper.

* * *

_ If you're reading this get out while you still can. The miners have started to destroy the robots and it's only a matter of time before Hornwright steps in to protect his assets._

_Mitchell heard that the military is on their way so a few of us are heading to Mount Blair Train Station. We heard that there are trains taking people out of the city. I suggest you head there, too._

* * *

"I think I know what this note is trying to tell us..."

Amanda suddenly began.

"What do you mean, Amanda?"

"Lets go. Northeast."

"And you're up picking random directions now?"

Amanda frowned before speaking.

"I've heard quite a lot about West Virginia even though I haven't been here back in the pre-war. If we travel northeast from here. We'll arrive at Mount Blair -It's actually located in Logan County. It's mostly notable for mining, and labor disputes. I still recall knowing about the federal troops and coal miners fought over and over on the slopes of the mountain during 1921. Considering, that's what this note you found was implying. Except this one was taken place on Mount Blair shortly before the Great War..."

Amanda turned to Nick as they walk. She had never seen him this interested listening to her. But to spare herself from boredom while they walk, she continued.

"But going way back deep in pre-war... It shouldn't surprise people when the wealth of the resources beneath the mountain top starved many during the 21st century because of the earlier, and recent conflicts."

"And that led to one thing..."

Amanda gave a small nod at Nick as they walk.

"Yes. It led to ecological devastation. Leading further to the erection of the Rockhound. A massive bucket excavator created by none other than Hornwright Industrial -Capable in moving about 11,000 cubic meters of earth per hour. You can guess what happened after that."

"That's something to no good, and the written note being the witness... The mountain dried out..."

"Pretty much, as it strip-mined the mountain. Which was then turned to Blair Hill. Nothing managed to stop the company on the destruction of Mount Blair. Not even the disenfranchised riots of the miners that temporarily seized control of the Rockhound early on October 2077."

"So all this was shortly before the Great War? That's... Terrible... I can only imagine how things went downhill for the rest, and not just here..."

Amanda slightly nodded before responding.

"its something I don't need to know, but even if I have a chance to. I wouldn't have much time for such things."

"Understandable. But..."

Amanda turned to Nick who raised in mid sentence.

"But what?"

Amanda waited for a response before seeing Nick sighing shortly before continuing.

"Earlier on, when I was scouting around? I got the feeling that I was being watched. Like... I'm being watched from all over. So when I finished scouting ahead, I quickly went back to our rendezvous point."

Amanda was quiet for long moment as they walked.

"I felt that, Nick... When I was checking out a gift shop..."

There was silence as they walked bust Amanda heard Nick slowly responding.

"If I were to bet caps here... I'd say this place is a ghost town."

Amanda took a moment before finally responding.

"Let's just see for ourselves... I'm quite... Intrigued..."

Amanda earned a curious stare from Nick as they keep on walking.

"Intrigued to find people and settlements?"

Amanda short looked at Nick as they walk.

"Intrigued to find the said control Vault of Vault Tec, located here. That one Vault that was actually meant to _save_ lives...

Vault 76."

* * *

**'Almost heaven, West Virginia' all right.**

**Now here is the update for the next chapter:**

**I am making sure that I will keep a tie-in with the Fallout 76 lore while this new series will come into play. Though, I don't have to tie-in to ALL of it, but some parts regarding whatever story FO:76 has (or if it actually has a story) I will include those parts of lores that play a major role in FO, like Vault 76 and the scattered story behind it on Appalachia, and that's what's obviously going to be the topic before I can feature the others I have planned to be incorporated for this story.**

**Thank you for your patience, and for reading. **

**ripntear**


	39. Forgotten: Empty Roads

**Here is the continuation of the previous chapter.**

**_Heaven's already full. -Luckily, Hell's got a lot of free space._**

* * *

**_Song used:_**

**_"Things Change" by grandson _**

* * *

_-Forgotten: Empty Roads-_

"So right now, we're on a part of Appalachia..."

Ignoring Nick. Amanda remained staring at the sight of the abandoned mines before them.

It wasn't hard to locate Mount Blair, especially when she and Nick began to spot tracks of rail road, leading them to the abandoned mines, but it was no surprise either to find the area empty of any sign of any life at all.

"Empty..."

Turning to Nick who began, Amanda responded.

"let's check around the area. Perhaps we may secure this as well and get some vertibirds here..."

Earning a nod from Nick, Amanda set her sights on the top of the enormous excavator before turning back at Nick.

"Do you have a flare grenade?"

"I used all that I had on my inventory when I was at the Commonwealth..."

Amanda mentally sighed before handing Nick a pair of flares before speaking, a little hesitantly.

"If you need any help... Use it to signal me."

Amanda earned a slow nod. But as they parted ways once again, she eventually made her way past old skeletons dressed in mining outfits. And for some reason, she also noticed a skeleton dressed in firefighter suit as she passed by.

The strange, yet alluring thing was the strange plants that she noticed by bits. Perhaps the nukes didn't touched Appalachia, but in return, didn't got spared from the radiation...

A little more time taken by the time she was close to the top, and next to the Rockhound excavator, she decided to checked the large vehicle only to find a holotape on the consoles in the northern section of the excavator.

Amanda got off her power armor and inserted the holotape on her Pip Boy.

**_"Whew, I'm damn glad that headquarters upgraded the Rockhound's power system. Now that we have reactors installed, we can finally stop depending on the local power grid and diesel engines to keep this baby humming. I can't even count the number of times the machine stalled because of blackouts or the engines quit. _**

**_Of course, working right next to four nuclear reactors isn't as cozy as it sounds. The engineers say those things are perfectly safe, but they aren't the ones that'll be vaporized after a meltdown. Still, those fat bonuses I've been getting on my paycheck are hard to ignore, so looks like I'll be staying for a while. Anyway, it's almost time to change out the Ignition Cores. I'll record more later if I have the time."_**

Amanda ejected the holotape before leaving it right where she found it. It was no use, but still, a good little information about the large vehicle that littered on Mount Blair.

Just as she was inspecting around the surroundings of the Rockhound, Amanda noticed an old, rusted supply cache with a Vault Tec logo slightly recognizable.

Checking the supply cache to find it empty , Amanda figured other people may had already gotten to it first, but to her luck on finding a scrap of whatever leftovers. She noticed an old holotape.

Getting off her power armor and inspecting the holotape, Amanda inserted it before playing it.

_**"Overseer's... Overseer's personal journal...**_

_**I found him. Evan. He's down there, just like I thought he'd be. But I... I didn't think he'd be... one of those things. The green lesions on his face... Oh god... I did this to him. It's all my fault. They told me I could have Vault 76, but not... not if I was married. They would've had to give Evan a spousal exemption and give him space in the Vault...**__**"**_

Amanda's eyes slightly narrowed at the mentioning. Vault 76... And this was coming from its Overseer...

_**"But... there was someone more qualified. A civil engineer, someone with the skills to help rebuild. He was a distant cousin of a Vault-Tec executive and almost made the cut... 76 was for the best and brightest, and Evan didn't qualify. Deep down, I knew they were right. So I broke off the engagement. I... sacrificed him. For the Vault. **_

_**For Appalachia..."**_

_'What the fuck is this? For the best and brightest?'_

Amanda mentally wondered as she was struck by the words. So, if the Vault was truly meant to save people... There could still be others scattered around. -Mainly, descendants of the West Virginians...

_**"I know what I have to do, but I... I just can't. I love him. I already killed him once, I can't do it again. Please, I gave 76 everything. You were all so brilliant. The first few years were hard, but we learned to trust each other. You learned to trust me. I was young... So young... Younger than most of you. But you accepted me as your Overseer. But I need a favor**_

_**... I need you to go to the only warehouse in here, and do this for me. Let Evan rest. He didn't deserve any of this. **_

_**The Scorched. Eliminating this plague. It's not just about survival now. It's personal. We have to secure the nukes. We need to find a way to remove this disease off the map..."**_

Scorched? Plague? Disease?

Amanda was silent for a long moment after the recorded message ended.

What the fuck did happened here on Appalachia during all those years after the Great War? But with this 'Disease' being mentioned, and so was this 'Scorched' concerning her. Amanda felt a knot on her stomach at the thought of something haunting this seemingly abandoned region. But she needed to know more, if she will want to secure those nukes. And to hear about to nukes to be secured by the dwellers of Vault 76. She needed to get those nukes, and make sure only she, would possess them for the Enclave. Even though its both of a 50-50 chance those nukes might've been used or not. But there was just no saying until she sees it for herself...

But as an alienated individual from West Virginia. Amanda needed a start to learn more about what she needed to know about. Things that may potentially get in her way in obtaining those nukes in Appalachia...

After recollecting herself from her thoughts. Amanda decided to keep the holotape, before getting on her power armor. This, Overseer, of Vault 76 may prove useful despite being dead for two centuries. -A little insight through her perspective would be essential to help provide a path in finding those nukes...

As she was checking around for a bit more. Amanda noticed a red flare from the distance.

Amanda frowned under her helmet before hurrying back to Nick, and to arrive back and seeing him with his gun in hands, and the detective looking very alarmed. Amanda slowly approached and began by the time the detective noticed her.

"I saw the flare. What happened?"

Amanda questioned, and just before she earned a response, she noticed Nick looking around the clear sky, almost frantically.

"Nick. Is something wrong?"

Amanda questioned again, this time with a frown.

To see Nick sighing shortly before turning to her. Amanda folded her arms and waited impatiently for a response.

"Well?"

Amanda asked impatiently.

"I think I saw something, but -I must be a little tired and seeing things... I guess never mind that..."

Amanda raised a brow and stared at Nick for a long moment before earning a frown from the detective.

"Well. The area here is secured. No ferals, raiders or deathclaws so far..."

"Good. And I'm certain that the flare you used signaled a vertibird. We can use that as an advantage to set up a temporary holdout spot here. But until any vertibird arrives... Follow me."

Amanda readied her laser minigun but earned a confused look from Nick.

"Where are we going?"

"To the only warehouse here, Nick. I found a holotape, and apparently... The person who recorded a message wishes for a small favor. I don't know if Evan is still roaming in that warehouse, but we'll have to see for ourselves."

"Evan? Who's Evan?"

Amanda frowned as she and Nick found their way toward an old warehouse.

"I'll... Get to the point later."

Amanda simply replied, then noticed an old key card on a table next to a wall, which leads to a staircase down to a basement.

"Amanda?"

Amanda heard Nick, but didn't responded as she picked up the key card then proceeded down the steps, and towards a locked door that required the key card.

After sliding the key card on the slot, Amanda opened the door and to meet a slightly dark view inside the warehouse. She cautiously entered with Nick followed behind.

"Ugh... This place had definitely seen better days..."

Hearing Nick's comment, Amanda was slightly startled by the sound of a gargled groan.

"Keep your voice down... There's something in here..."

Amanda stated in hushed tone, but as they cautiously crept forward. The gargled groans directed them to a door on the far end of the warehouse.

"Feral... Definitely..."

Hearing Nick's hushed comment. Amanda began shaking her head slowly.

"I don't think so..."

Amanda slowly responded, and as she finally opened the door.

Her eyes through her red visor met the sight of a glowing... Thing. Evan. He- It, however, didn't looked anywhere near being a feral ghoul...

"What the..."

Nick's voice suddenly gained it's attention before letting out an inhuman scream before charging towards them.

Amanda didn't moved, as she began to fire her laser minigun at the thing that used to be Evan. Although it took quite alot of laser fire before she actually managed to put the Evan thing down, but to inspect it's carcass... Amanda came to a quick realization.

"Scorched..."

"Scorched? Never heard of that before..."

Amanda turned to Nick before responding.

"The holotape I found was recorded by a woman. The Overseer of Vault 76. She mentioned the Scorched, a disease that presumably comes from a plague here on Appalachia... If there's one thing in result, no doubt it's that."

Amanda pointed down at the dead Scorched on the floor.

To see Nick's expression rather grim at this. Amanda continued.

"We need to know more about the Overseer. If she ventured all the way out here after leaving her Vault just to find her lover, Evan being a Scorched... There's no doubt... She would leave recorded messages for the other Vault dwellers of Vault 76."

"And how are you sure, Amanda?"

Amanda frowned at Nick's question.

"Judging by her personal recorded message. She clearly refer to the Vault dwellers of Vault 76. Assuming, she also leaves recorded messages anywhere out there to help the other Vault dwellers to survive... Its possible..."

Amanda saw a confused look on Nick's face.

"Huh... I wonder... Why would they leave their Vault? I thought you said Vault 76 was meant to save people?"

"That's what I thought when USAF Dr. Kane firstly mentioned to me. And speaking of Vault 76... We're going there, to see if there's anything we can find that might be helpful in this... Expedition."

Amanda immediately left the room and walked outside the warehouse with Nick followed behind.

As they reached back to the abandoned mines, Amanda saw three Enclave vertibirds with some armed AIs securing perimeters.

"Ma'am, we got your flare signal."

An AI began by the time Amanda approached.

"What is the status of our battalion on the outskirts?"

"They've secured Williamson, Ma'am. Our scouting parties also reported that they've come across settlers. Humans and non ferals alike banded in settlements outside West Virginia, Ma'am."

Amanda nodded.

"Phew... Am I just glad that there are still people around..."

Ignoring Nick's comment. Amanda responded to the AI.

"Have four more vertibirds here and secure this area. I would also need some emergency munitions supplies for personal use while scouting Appalachia."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

With the AI dismissed. Amanda got off her power armor before checking the map on her Pip-Boy, which now showed the map layout of West Virginia.

"So, where are we going next?"

Hearing Nick's question. Amanda shortly frowned before toggling around the map on her Pip-Boy until she managed to find the location of Vault 76.

"Fuck..."

Amanda frowned bitterly before turning to Nick and continuing.

"Further up north. Vault 76. We'll take a vertibird."

"All right. But... You mind telling some things I might at least wanna know before we go there? I'm starting to get off tracked here trying to figure out what the hell are we really here for..."

Amanda shot him a glare at the last part of his statement.

"It's above your pay grade, Nick."

Amanda watched as the detective immediately raided his hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm not in it for the caps, Amanda. I'm here to help you out. But... At least tell me so I know the things I'm agreeing on with you, and the things I'm not..."

Amanda took a long pause after Nick responded.

"Amanda?"

Amanda frowned bitterly before looking him in eyes and responding, rather harshly.

"I'm here to secure Appalachia. And mostly, to secure the nukes still on the silos."

True. It was her intentional goal in Appalachia. But she knew that she shouldn't be surprised by the time Nick stared at her in shock. She didn't cared, though.

"Amanda... What the hell are you trying to do? Start another Great War?"

Seeing Nick's questioning look and hearing his firm tone. Amanda held herself back from arguing. Clearly... She had other things to do right now than arguing.

"I never asked you to come with me, Nick. You can take a vertibird back to the Commonwealth now if you want. But I'm staying here, and securing those nukes for the Enclave. I don't want anyone. Not _anyone_ from any other faction in this Wasteland to ever get a hold of those nukes but me and the Enclave."

Amanda took a small pause before continuing.

"I'm not asking for you to stay, neither did I asked you to come along the way out here with me, Nick. If you want to pull back. You can go. If you want to stay, you can stay. But respect that I'm not stopping here. At all."

And so, she waited for a response from Nick, staring at her in silence. Rather wearing a very, hesitant look on his plastic face.

"I want to help you. But _not_ this way... But I keep promises. And I made a promise to myself..."

Amanda frowned bitterly before glaring at Nick.

"Nick. I'm not asking of you to help me. You don't owe me anything -And you've already paid your debt on me for saving you at Vault 114. There's no reason at all for you to do this."

Amanda watched as Nick sighed before earning a response.

"I know. I know, I know... But I made a promise to myself."

Amanda raised a brow at his statement. Clearly, it sounded incomplete.

"And I made a promise to Codsworth, General Ward. And Piper, right before I left the Commonwealth and back to you at Mojave. There are people that care for you, Amanda. And they're worried about your well-being..."

Amanda field her arms firmly before responding a little harshly.

"I did not asked for their concern. I did not asked for yours either. You completely mi-"

"Yes, Amanda. We completely misunderstood you. I know that's what you'll say."

Amanda's eyes furrowed in surprise. Why the fuck does she have to deal with this damn synth again...

"Look. Just hear me out. All right?"

Amanda frowned bitterly at Nick as she only listened.

"Everyone in the Commonwealth knows your name now. They know who you are, where you came from. -And what happened to you at Vault 111, thanks to Publick Occurrence. I know alot of people don't understand why you're still alive despite being over two centuries old. But there are those lot that actually look up to you. Everyone in the Enclave at the Commonwealth, the Minutemen. And hell, even the Railroad has some faith in you for sparing synth fugitives.

Do you really want to ignore all that? All for this? And for what, for the Enclave again?"

Amanda couldn't say anything. She was lost for words. But, why would she listen to this kind of topic when she wasn't asking for concern, or sympathy of others? She just wanted to do what she thinks is best for the Enclave...

"Amanda. If you're going to secure those nukes. Then what? What do you plan to do? Tell me here and now, so that I'm aware in the end."

Amanda remained silent as she only stared at Nick. Why was he acting like this? This was none of his concern, let alone none of his business at all...

But to give him what he wanted to hear. Amanda cleared her throat before giving a response.

"I will use it to kill any oppressors that dare pose a threat to the Enclave, or dare harm the Enclave. This is my home now, Nick. The Enclave. Why won't you just let me go, and let me be free to do what I want?"

Amanda bitterly stated.

"Talk about freedom, in the middle of a post apocalyptic age? Amanda... You _are_ a free woman. But what you're doing is so close to a path to cruelty. If you use those nukes, think about the fear you'll cause of many others only trying to live their lives. Think about the many lives you'll wipe out just to what, kill any oppressors that dare harm the Enclave. The nukes aren't any useful in this age of society. Let the Great War be the example why...

At least for once, Amanda. Listen to me. I can't promise to keep reminding you about this while you keep going further in hoarding the instruments that once destroyed Old World..."

Amanda had her eyes setting down in the ground shortly. But looking back at Nick who was sighing. She heard him continue.

"I'm taking alot of risks on this but... If it's the only way to keep up with you... I'll probably regret this...

But I'll make a bargain with the Enclave."

Amanda raised a brow at this. What's he up to now?

"If you want to secure nukes here on Appalachia... Fine...

-I'll help you... But in return... You will go back to the Commonwealth. And you we will agree to seek medical care for you. Do we have a deal?"

Amanda felt insulted at this as she glared at the detective before giving a response.

"I'm not mentally insane, Nick. Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I know it's the only thing that will help you. I'm no doctor. But I'm sure the Commonwealth have the best doctors to offer to help you on what you're really troubled with. I've... Always noticed since I started working as an asset of the Enclave. You're troubled, and misunderstood.

But I'm not implying that you're losing it either. I just wanted to help you. If... If only your husband, Nate still alive... He would no doubt do the same..."

Amanda took a deep breath. Why does Nate has to be involved in this. Although she loved Nate... But the two of them never had a perfect relationship either, despite being happily married as far as she could remember. But even if they didn't had the perfect married relationship, Amanda remained loyal, and faithful to Nate during his days away to serve while she, on the other, was left back home to take care of their infant son, Shaun. Nate's son that he never got to see.

"Amanda. For the sake of your husband to finally be at peace. Do this for him. You need serious help. And I'm not the only one willing to help you..."

Amanda closed her eyes for a moment before focusing on Nick, who was patiently waiting for her response, giving her all the time she needs to think... Nick was trying so hard... And for some reason?

Amanda hated that.

"Okay... Okay..."

Amanda hesitantly responded. Rather, hushed in tone.

"We'll have a deal... I'll return to the Commonwealth... _Once_ we secure those nukes..."

Amanda paused before straightly focusing on Nick's yellow eyes.

"I won't promise anything. So I'll agree to make a deal straight away. Just let my Enclave be. They've suffered too much failures more than I've had..."

Amanda watched as Nick's face softened.

"You really care for the Enclave's reputation, do you? Despite being... Who they were back then..."

"No. I care for the Enclave. As a whole. Not only for its reputation... It's all that I have now. At least respect that -Even if they were back then like me. Misguided, and misunderstood..."

Silence filled the air. Until vertibirds finally arrived...

"Looks like the backup has arrived... Well... We going to Vault 76 now? Might the best time, Amanda. I would for sure look forward to see what it looks like, and know its purpose further."

Amanda stared at Nick who suddenly changed the subject, and watched as he approached the AIs piling out of the vertibirds to talk to.

Amanda felt terrible now...

She's gotten this kindhearted synth to take part of her questionable goal... A darker one, in fact...

Perhaps, guilt is indeed a part of life despite its bizarre taken routes in this civilization...

Amanda finally erased the thought in her mind before setting foot to one of the vertibirds.

"Wait up!"

Seeing Nick catching up to her, Amanda decided to pay no attention, turning to the AI pilot, she began.

"Take us north from here. I'll keep track on the map of my Pip-Boy to guide us."

"Yes, ma'am!"

With the vertibird taking off, Amanda glanced down to see her AI X01s securing the perimeters. She mentally sighed.

"I asked about Patriot. And I was told that he's in Vault 0... Where's that?"

Hearing Nick's question. Amanda hesitated to respond, but forced herself to do so.

"Cheyenne Mountain. West Coast."

"Is he gonna be alright?"

Amanda didn't responded, and instead. Hopped off her power armor before focusing on the map of her Pip-Boy.

"Still a bit far up ahead..."

Amanda muttered under her breath.

"You know... I never really expect to see a place like this, still holding out. But it makes you wonder how the place isn't even giving any signs of life, when it's even this beautiful and peaceful out here..."

Hearing Nick commenting with a shortly. Amanda quietly sighed before simply responding.

"I wouldn't mind the emptiness. So long as I secure the nukes, then the Enclave can start colonizing West Virginia."

"And you don't even care to know about things? Let alone, wonder what when happened here in all those years while the rest of the Wasteland seeme to have forgotten about this place?"

"The only thing I would want to know about is what would be of use to the Enclave. Like the Whitesprings Bunker the Enclave once used after the Great War for example."

Amanda met a small frown.

"Don't. Even. Argue."

Amanda sternly added as she focused her eyes back on the map of her Pip-Boy.

"Charleston..."

"What?"

Amanda frowned before turning back to Nick.

"Still a bit far from our destination."

"You know, it doesn't hurt to explore, right? We don't really need to rush securing those nukes..."

Amanda shortly glared at Nick.

"I don't want any delays exploring for nonsense. Unless its worth the exploration -As in anything useful for the Enclave- I can put a schedule for exploration."

Glancing down on her map, it labeled 'George Bridge' on the center.

"What about this Whitesprings Bunker?"

Amanda turned her head to Nick who asked.

"That's a little personal, Nick. Classified."

Amanda watched as Nick sighed with a frown. But deciding not to say anything else as she waited, Amanda felt a little bit of relief by the time they arrived on little clearing.

Jumping out of the vertibird and on her power armor, Amanda took one long look around her surroundings.

"Be on standby."

She simple said to the AI pilot, before turning her head to Nick who was scanning the environment with a look of disappointment in his face.

"Empty..."

"Doesn't matter, Nick. Let's go."

Amanda simply said and began crossing the open road, and headed forth to a small mountain with Nick in tow.

"You know where we're going?"

Hearing Nick's question, Amanda frowned under her helmet.

"Got it marked on my map. And no more questions."

Noticing a visible frown on Nick's face, Amanda paid no attention as she took the lead on the long stairway of stones stop the mountain until she met an old welcoming message of 'Vault Tec Celebrates 300 Yrs of America' to which she cocked a brow at.

"Not much of a celebration now by the looks of what we've seen on this place since we got here..."

Ignoring Nick's muttered comment. Amanda led the way further and arrived at the top with Nick.

And facing the main entry way the 76 on the old rusted gear door. Amanda slowly stepped forward before pressing her metal palm on the gear.

"So, you really are true... But your fruition of colonization doesn't appear on sight..."

Amanda mumbled before looking around, trying to find a control panel to get access to the Vault.

"Dammit..."

She cursed. But sighing shortly, she then turned to Nick who was admiring the view from afar below the peaceful daylight.

"If you're done daydreaming, then I can tell you that there's no possible way for us to get access to Vault 76. -Not without a control panel to use the Pip Boy on."

A slightly startled Nick immediately spun around to her before responding.

"Oh. Well... I guess there's no point on trying then. But can we just agree at least that the view is quite admirable..."

Amanda folded her arms firmly with a frown as she watched Nick staring back into the view of a seemingly peaceful -Yet deserted sight of Appalachia.

"This was a huge waste of my time... I want those nukes..."

Amanda slowly stepped forward and stopped right next to Nick, before staring into the blue sky above.

"You've obviously never seen a non-grey sky before?"

Amanda questioned a little bitterly in disbelief.

"Not a chance... Heck, even the Commonwealth couldn't offer such a thing like this place has shown us... But I'd still say the Commonwealth is better than any place. At least in my opinion that is..."

Although the conversation was right off the topic, Amanda was starting to grow impatient. But a tiny part of herself actually agreed to the synth detective... A mental curse as Amanda frowned.

"Let's just leave..."

Amanda decided to end the moment.

But as she was about to head back down the long stone steps with Nick in tow. -Amanda came across an old, better yet, rusted mister handy.

"The fuck..?"

Amanda stared at the floating mister handy, rather in hostility before questioning.

"Identify yourself, robot."

Amanda bitterly spat, but to see the robot slightly move back in surprise, she earned a response.

"Oh, I did not expect to see people for such a long time! Though I never doubt the residents to fail on the reclamation but you, good madam, are a proof that Appalachia was successfully rebuilt!"

Amanda stared at the mister handy for a long moment.

"Oh! I uh, I'm sorry madam, but I forgot to introduce myself to you -I am Pennington. One of the former maintenance robots in Vault 76, and I had been roaming around the surroundings outside the Vault to ensure its security."

Amanda slowly raised an eyebrow before responding.

"You're not aware, that Appalachia is... Empty? I'm from Boston, and it's been approximately 210 years now since the Great War..."

"Well yes, I am aware of how long it has been -But, I was sure of it! The residents all left the Vault on Reclamation Day, and I am certain that they've rebuilt at least some places here in West Virginia..."

"We haven't explored much yet around here... But if you claim that the residents of Vault 76 all left the Vault I assume that they've all moved on to other places outside West Virginia. Since I doubt anything changed around here..."

Silence filled in. But that was until Pennington decided to speak.

"I wasn't actually aware on what really happened in those days during Reclamation Day... But considering it's been quite so long -I may as well give you this."

Handed two holotapes. Amanda slightly raised a brow.

"The other holotape is nothing like the other that I had given most of the residents as I was instructed by the Overseer. Hmpf... Most of them were too cocky, and excited to see the outside of the Vault that they just simply took off elsewhere as far as I remember -Without even taking the holotape logs... But regarding the other one, I found it from the Overseer's C.A.M.P not very far, and just south from here."

"Well, what are you doing now?"

To hear Nick asking this time, Pennington gave one simple response.

"Why, securing Vault 76 of course! There are still some mister handy robots inside the Vault manning up the fort after all, so I might as well do my job being the guard outside."

"You've been out here for over 200 years guarding this Vault?"

"Why yes! If, needed to... That was, a part of my protocol after all..."

Amanda, who was paying no mind had already left the conversation as she busied herself on marking the location of the Overseer's C.A.M.P on her Pip Boy before hopping back on her Liberty.

Although she didn't paid attention at Pennington afterward even as he left, Amanda simply jerked her head at Nick, signaling that it was time to move.

As they made a trek through the forest, Amanda had somehow found herself fallen deep into a thought of what Pennington told them about the residents rebuilding Appalachia -But considering there wasn't much of a sign it even happened, or could it happen, then perhaps they've all move on to other places? It had been over two centuries ago after all, and those people are long dead...

But the thing she and Nick encountered on that warehouse that used to be a man named Evan... This plague, and this Scorched... -Something didn't seem right, and to feel it in her senses just by wandering in the empty, vulnerable forest... Amanda swore that something deep within haunts Appalachia, and if that is one caused by what the Overseer mentioned...

"The C.A.M.P!"

Amanda was interrupted from her thoughts by the time she heard Nick, who jogged up to an old, empty site that used to be the Overseer's C.A.M.P.

Immediately following suit, Amanda paid no attention on what was left of the small site long organized by the Overseer as she left Nick do the inspection -But instead, she hopped off her Liberty before playing the holotape Pennington handed her.

_**"Overseer's log, or should I say, direct communication. Because whoever is listening to this had the moxy to try to find out where I've gone.**_

_**But I'm glad you did. Truth is, I need your help. I've been given a task, and... I've decided to break protocol and tell you what it is. Because If there's one thing I've learned in these past few years, it's that we need to rely on each other.**_

_**There were three active nuclear silos in Appalachia before the bombs fell. They blew up the world before. We can't let it happen again. So we've got to locate and secure all of the silos, or die trying. Hopefully the former. Hmph.**_

_**But it's been twenty-five years. I just don't know what we're going to find out there. Or where to start... My directive was to go to the nearest population center and assess the situation. I'll set up a C.A.M.P. on the way once I get my bearings. Find me there."**_

She didn't care if the Overseer was long dead. Like hell she would at all, but considering she wanted something that the Overseer has knowledge of, Amanda hated the fact that the Overseer was right about what she said on the first parts of the message.

But to enlighten Amanda. -Three active nuclear silos were still indeed on Appalachia. But in 50-50 chances it could still be hidden, or long used, to which she was still not sure of. But that doesn't mean she would care about Vault 76 either as her only want in Appalachia were the nukes...

Immediately, Amanda replaced the holotape with the other one.

_**"Overseer's log. South of Vault 76.**_

_**I knew this wasn't going to be the Appalachia I remembered, but... mutated animals, haywire bots, and no people so far... We have to be ready to rebuild in - what I can confirm - is hostile territory. Fortunately, Vault-Tec was prepared.**_

_**You see this? The cooking station, the stash box, the workbenches. All built with the C.A.M.P. You need a home base out there. The Construction and Assembly Mobile Platform is designed to give you one. Just add resources, planning, and a little elbow grease. When you move your C.A.M.P., everything you've built is stored, ready to be placed back down in the new area. Use this to establish a foothold whenever you're in unfamiliar territory.**_

_**I've left my C.A.M.P. behind so you can use it. I know I'm breaking my own advice by not taking it with me, but after seeing Appalachia for myself, I need to make sure every resident of 76 has a safe haven they can start from. I'll make do without it. If it's still standing, the town of Flatwoods is further down this road. Find me there. This is the Overseer. Signing off."**_

Like hell she'd use an obsolete piece of trash of a campsite compared to the Enclave's field maintenance stations... But taking word of the main part of the message. Amanda marked Flatwoods on her map right away.

"Nick."

Amanda called as she lazily jerked her head at the detective who slightly nodded.

"I heard the news. But you should consider keeping the holotapes, though. In case we come across more."

Amanda just simply nodded before hopping back on her Liberty.

She noticed then that Nick wore a tired look on his plastic face. A kind of an exaggerating one.

"One could hope you won't nuke Lost Hills... Or D.C..."

Amanda paid no attention at the comment that Nick gave as she walked past him.

But as she led him back to the vertibird, Amanda instructed the pilot to take them to Flatwoods, then gave a long awaited response to Nick.

"One could hope, that the High Elders on California would give a reason to be nuked..."

"Amanda!"

Amanda simply turned to meet his scowling expression. She only smiled gently out of her twisted amusement. How she loved hurting and tormenting others, but at the same time, she felt bad only for this synth. But it wasn't her call to be blamed at for him joining her.

"You best remind me of that, Nick. But either way -I don't hold a grudge against the Brotherhood of Steel. Only on the Outcast, and Midwestern part at least."

"And the rest are almost everyone else being in the Brotherhood? Well, for your information, Maxson's Brotherhood helped the USAF defend Concord before our people in the Enclave made a move. We should at least give them some credit for that..."

Amanda pondered for a moment. Of course, she was aware. But considering both that factions were laughing stocks, mostly the pre-war military of course, she gave a lazy, yet insulting response for their 'Contributions' for the Commonwealth.

"We should give them a benefit of a doubt. Keep in mind: Both Brotherhood and USAF had ended their ties with the pre-war Government. They have no rights to call themselves army of the Old World as they are to be considered deserters. While we, the Enclave, never broke apart from the Old World. Minus the deserters of the former Enclave that the Outcasts are continually pursuing and executing on Texas."

Amanda stopped. She didn't wanted to give full details of the facts and her opinions, when she had found herself respecting mostly every single thing about the Enclave. She didn't wanted to mention the remnants in respects for their secured peaceful lives on Freeside with Arcade Gannon. -As they were the only former Enclave members she had spared despite them -Minus Orion Moreno- no longer wanting any part of the Enclave, while the rest of the pursued deserters had been dealt with accordingly...

"Amanda, I can understand that. But we -You, should take cautious approach at least. I know your men are loyal. But wherever you go, they'll follow. By that, all I ask is for you to follow what the pre-war United States should've been. We both know the Government didn't had any share of goods during the Old World. But at least, if you plan to use the Enclave, try not to abuse it, like what your ancestors did..."

For the first time. Nick said something that made sense. After all, Amanda didn't wanted to agree, but everything Nick said about the pre-war government was right. And she despises the old dead fuckers for the Great War. But to fully voice her own opinions... She never care about the government. Not for now at least -As her main priorities were to secure the Enclave's military advances, strength and the means to kill its former, and future enemies with sheer force, should they step on the Enclave's superiority.

But when all is finally settled... When she's fully satisfied with what she achieved for her Enclave -Then maybe she and the Enclave can finally bury its horrific past, and declare their existence as the only true military of the United States.

Rebuilding America...

Amanda said nothing, as her head only focused down at the view of Appalachia. She hated Nick for somehow making her agree about West Virginia. It was still beautiful, and was still in its pre-war image. The only changes were the odd, alien-looking plants, and the plague that haunted West Virginia. -She still needed to know more of that, if she would want no obstacles to get in her way in obtaining those nukes...

"Arriving at our destination: Flatwoods! Preparing to dock, ma'am!"

The pilot informed, and as the vertibird pepared to dock, Amanda readied her laser minigun.

"Ma'am, I am a little low on fuel! I will return to Williamson now, but I will send a new vertibird here for your extraction!"

Hearing this from the pilot, Amanda mentally sighed before nodded slowly.

"All right. Tell the replacement to be here asap. We're on a schedule."

"Yes, ma'am!"

And with that, Amanda and Nick both jumped out of the vertibird.

"Flatwoods. Looks like a shady town to me..."

Nick quietly commented. Amanda, however, paid no attention before stepping out front.

"C'mon... We have to search the town."

Amanda earned a small sigh before a slow nod from Nick.

"All right then. Lead on."

Just as they entered the town. It was no surprise to find it empty, and as they stopped by on a road, Amanda ordered Nick to check out the nearby establishments, with her of course, securing their position.

With Nick wandering off to check out the establishments, Amanda decided to take a small detour until she found what appeared to be an old church that seemingly looked like it was used as an evacuation point.

Skeletons, tents, stretchers even old medical supplies that weren't salvageable and of course -Old, rusted bullet casings.

Amanda approached the tents, and specifically, picked up a spent shell. Rifle round, she figured. But turning her attention to the far right of the entry of the church -Was another cache of Vault Tec supply boxes. Amanda immediately approached it to find one holotape laying in dusts on one of the boxes.

Taking it, Amanda suddenly heard a small, dusting noise that cake from the distant. Almost coming from the east and west of the church.

Amanda narrowed her eyes under her helmet as she listened again for the noise. None. -And so, she immediately took her chance to exit her Liberty and play the newly found holotape on her Pip Boy.

_**"Overseer's log. Town of Flatwoods. My God... There's no one here. The old tavern, the church. People were using them for shelter, but... They're gone. Mutations we expected, but there's something else... A disease. I was attacked by... Well, it used to be a person. But it had these green, glowing lesions. And its voice... Angry, tortured. "We are one." One what? Whatever happened here is beyond anything we expected. And we expected a lot.**_

_**Before they were wiped out, the survivors called themselves the Responders. Looks like they were made of firefighters, police, emergency medical staff. They even have an automated system to teach people about treating water, food, survival. I'm doing their tests, and you should too. I know it's even worse than we imagined. But someone's got to know where the missile silos are and how to secure them. The Responders are the best lead we have. This is the Overseer, signing off."**_

Used to be a person, with green, glowing lesions? Those are definitely this Scorched. Taking the Evan thing for example -Nowhere near to be recognized as a ghoul. Non feral, or feral.

But considering. Amanda took note of the skeleton with a firefighter outfit that she saw earlier back when she was checking out the Rockhound Excavator. Firefighters, Police and emergency medical staff formed a faction with the obvious name of Responders as based off their roles during the pre-war times...

Perhaps she'll make use of that faction for the Enclave if possible? But keeping the thought in mind for her list of adopting, Amanda immediately hopped back on her Liberty.

But in her mind. The worried tone of the dead Overseer caught her attention regarding the disease coming from this plague. -One can only wonder why this place was so abandoned, and forgotten to be once a part of pre-war America was the thought of the Scorched. Assuming they're far worse than the ferals...

Amanda's eyes averted to her far left. She noticed a silhouette of four figures -Six figures.

And over to her far right, she saw five, only this group were holding handheld weapons.

Amanda held her ground and held her laser minigun tightly as she waited for the silhouettes to approach. -And that's when she was fully able to make up of the appearances.

Their skins were rotted. But unlike ghouls that shared the same trait, they had some sort of green sticking out of their skins -Amanda almost mistaken them for green emeralds popping out of their dried wounds, but taking note that five of the things held handheld weapons, Amanda didn't took long in realizing that these things were the reason of keeping Appalachia, and presumably West Virginia, completely empty of inhabitants. The Scorched.

Like animals as they all made their approaches. Amanda took note of their inhumane shouts, from one group to the other. They were responding to one another as they attacked altogether like one organized unit. Amanda assumed their minds work on some sort of one internal link, that allowed these things to communicate as one. -Similar to what the Overseer mentioned.

However, the Scorched function on a hive mind as they communicate and attack -As one.

It was too late to retreat, and there was seemingly no good option to retreat to the church either. -Amanda held her ground, and decided to defend herself against these new-found enemies.

_'Almost Hell -West Virginia...'_

Amanda mentally thought as she fired at the incoming group of Scorched, surrounding her in both sides.

-Oh, how horrifying shortly, but then became rather irritating their gargled screams were as she suppressed fire her laser minigun.

* * *

**Almost thought the story is dead? -Not a chance.**

**And just to clear a minor thing. -Amanda's Liberty power armor isn't the one from FO:76, but instead, the mod based off Liberty Prime from FO4. It's no big deal, but I figured clearing it up now. **

**-Not really a spoiler: I'm also planning some things for Patriot to further his role as Amanda's main companion. Perhaps, the FO:76 Liberty power armor may come to use after all, along with the Responders. I'll probably see to it, but for now I'm just brainstorming while in the planning. **

**Anyway, here's an update:**

_**So far, I'm currently working on the plots of each future chapter regarding Appalachia -And no. I do not intend to include the new updates FO:76 is getting (That being Steel Dawn) as I have everything I want to be in the story fully incorporated as planned. **_

_**Also, I am currently working on the next chapter as well, but despite trying my best to work on things, I can't guarantee for an update in the next few weeks, or so. **_

_**Until next time.**_

**ripntear **


End file.
